En un parpadeo
by Lilia Black
Summary: Traducción UA. Bella se rompió la columna al saltar del acantilado en Luna nueva. Una década después, Edward reaparece en su vida la misma noche en la que pierde a su mejor amigo y esposo. Bella no está muy contenta de verlo. B/E.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo uno_

—Sí, em… sólo quería, este, discutir mi calificación.

El joven levanta la mirada. Sus ojos son de un azul claro, muy bonito, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y oscuras. Ofrece una sonrisa cautivadora. Bella sólo responde levantando una ceja. El silencio se expande… se rompe. Incómodamente, el joven se esfuerza por llenarlo. —Me preguntaba si, usted sabe, tal vez pudiera volver a revisar las respuestas cortas y eso porque, bueno, creo que mi calificación… bueno, que es algo injusta. Digo, esta _es _apenas un curso introductorio, ya ve —. La sonrisa se expande aún más mientras entra furtivamente por la puerta del glorioso closet-casi-oficina de Bella. Los P.A., profesores ayudantes, no pueden esperar mucho, y Bella apenas tiene espacio para un escritorio, un archivero, y su silla.

Ignorando el intento del joven estudiante de cautivarla, Bella le extiende la mano donde él coloca el examen. Tomándolo y dándole la espalda, lo pone en su escritorio, y le da vuelta para encontrarse con las preguntas de identificación en la siguiente página. Tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar bufar.

—Bueno —, dice ella, —tal vez sería bueno empezar por tomar seriamente la parte de las instrucciones que dice "Escribe de dos a cuatro enunciados que identifiquen los términos." De dos a cuatro _palabras _no es intercambiable por dos a cuatro _enunciados_—. Cerrando de golpe el examen, se lo regresa sin ceremonia alguna. —Creo que tu calificación está más que justificada. Si aún crees que es injusta, deberás llevar el caso con el Dr. DeSanti.

El joven no toma el examen. En cambio, su sonrisa es reemplazada por un ceño fruncido, mientras se adentra más en el lugar de manera que está justo frente a ella. — ¡Es un curso introductorio! —, repite. Bella no está segura si él está tratando de intimidarla o no.

— Sí, ¿y? Estas _son _preguntas de un nivel introductorio.¨

— ¡Yo era uno de los mejores estudiantes cuando estaba en el bachillerato! ¡Nunca me habían presentado con este tipo de material! ¡Es difícil! ¡El profesor espera que recordemos demasiado!

— Oh. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual el promedio de la clase fue un, ah, un 78, mientras tú obtuviste un…—, mira la esquina superior derecha del examen, — 56. Por supuesto que el resto de la clase también pensó que era demasiado difícil.

Arrebatándole el examen de la mano, el joven da la media vuelta y sale con paso airado. "Perra," escucha desde el pasillo en la voz de su visitante. Por un instante, considera llamarlo, pero sólo suspira. ¿Por qué molestarse? Su tipo es muy común, jóvenes de fraternidades que no se molestan en estudiar para clases de tronco común porque piensan que son una pérdida de tiempo. Están acostumbrados a intercambiar una cara bonita por una calificación aprobatoria. Definitivamente tenía el aire encantador a todo vuelo cuando llegó a su oficina. Pero Bella Swan de Jackson, se mostraba automáticamente escéptica sobre las caras bonitas, lo había hecho desde que tenía diecisiete cuando descubrió por primera vez que las declaraciones sinceras de jóvenes bien parecidos no eran de fiar. Eso, sin embargo, era un caso cerrado. Ella sólo piensa en eso de vez en cuando estos días.

Son las 5:30 de la tarde y sus horas de oficina han acabado. Después de apagar su computadora portátil, la guarda en el bolso detrás de su silla, y finalmente le quita los frenos a ésta. Ejecutando un giro de tres maniobras perfecto, resultado de mucho tiempo de práctica, se dirige hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sacando su teléfono móvil con dificultad, utiliza el número uno de marcado rápido y espera a que la persona del otro lado de la línea conteste mientras se desliza por el laberinto de los departamentos de religión y filosofía hacia el pasillo principal del edificio. Necesita orinar; o por lo menos, su reloj le dice que su cuerpo debe orinar, incluso si no siente el impulso.

—Ey, preciosa—, una vocecita sale del Bluetooth que está sujetado a su oreja.

—Ey, guapo.

—¿Ya terminaste tu día?

—Sip. Necesito hacer una pequeña parada técnica y después me voy a la estación de autobús. Llego a casa como a las cinco.

—Te veré entonces. Estoy haciendo camarones fritos a la Szechuan.

Él sabe que ella adora los camarones. También sabe que detesta cocinar después de haber cocinado para un padre u otro la mayor parte de su juventud.

—Me malacostumbras.

—Mereces ser mimada, nena.

Ella se ríe. —Te veré pronto, cariño.

—Pronto, amor.

Corta la comunicación, acercándose al sanitario de mujeres, luego mueve su silla hacia atrás, contra la pared, para poder alcanzar la perilla y realizar el complicado proceso de jalar-y-girar para abrirla al mismo tiempo que detiene las ruedas de su silla. Después procede a aventarla con fuerza suficiente para que tenga tiempo de entrar. "Acceso para incapacitados" generalmente no es tan accesible, se ha dado cuenta, y piensa que los arquitectos que van a diseñar uno deberían pasar primero 48 horas en una silla de ruedas. Eso prevendría estupideces como puertas pesadas, vueltas en L demasiado cerradas, o esos malditos rollos industriales de papel higiénico colocados tan cerca del suelo que no puede ALCANZARLOS. Tiene que tomar papel higiénico _antes_ de salir de su silla. Erase una vez, cosas como esas la hubieran sometido a un ataque de ira donde sus puños se hubieran impactado con las paredes de aluminio mientras gritaba. Estos días, lo toma con calma.

Es un proceso complicado pero ha tenido mucha práctica, y su cuerpo ha sido entrenado para evacuar incluso si no puede sentir los músculos. Presiona su abdomen hasta que escucha el siseo de orina cayendo al agua. Se llama maniobra de evacuación de Credé, mucho mejor, ella piensa, que la cateterización intermitente o permanente. Este es el lado no romántico de la paraplejía. Ella es una LME D12/L1. Las buenas noticias es que ella es _sólo _una LME D12/L1. Si la lesión hubiera sido más arriba, ella tendría que preocuparse por más que control de la vejiga e intestinos.

Terminada, se asea y regresa a su silla para salir del edificio. En el horizonte, el sol se está poniendo y su luz dorada brilla en las hojas de los árboles, en los ricos colores rosados de los maples de azúcar y los amarillos de las hayas y los álamos. Los robles no han empezado a secarse, pero lo harán pronto los pimienteros brasileños que se ven viajando por la carretera interestatal 75 hacia Atlanta, pasando por Helen o Cherokee, o Ashland, y al final en Blue Ridge por el norte. El clima está hermoso, tan fresco que ni siquiera está sudando cuando llega a la estación de autobuses. Tiene que esperar cinco minutos, y puede sacar un libro para matar el tiempo, pero el cielo tiene un tono de cuarzo demasiado perfecto, y dos ardillas zorro están teniendo una disputa territorial. Ella observa mientras aúllen y parlotean y se persiguen a toda velocidad sobre el césped del campus, las bancas vacías, y finalmente sobre un par de árboles donde se posan sobre ramas opuestas para reñir de nuevo. La hacen reír.

El estruendo y siseo del autobús que llega llama su atención y saluda al conductor, que le ha abierto la puerta central de acceso para inválidos y le ha bajado la rampa. Sube sobre ésta, la cual la levanta mientras las puertas se cierran con otro siseo.

—¡Hola, Bella! —, la llama el conductor.

—Hola, Ben—, responde.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Gran parte, ¿tú?

—Muy bueno, muy bueno—, contesta asintiendo con su cabeza ya gris con canas mientras se adentra en el tráfico. Él ha manejado en esta ruta desde Bella y Mark se mudaron a la ciudad y empezaron a trabajar en sus estudios de postgrado en la exclusiva universidad de artes liberales en el norte de Georgia. En ciudades más grandes, los conductores de autobús a veces pretenden no ver a los pasajeros inválidos, pasándose las paradas porque no quieren molestarse. Bella recuerda Jacksonville muy bien, y Atlanta era aún peor. Pero en una ciudad pequeña como esta no está tan mal. Ben incluso la espera uno o dos minutos si no está ahí cuando él espera que lo esté. Ella se ha asegurado de llamar a la oficina de transporte público para elogiarlo y así permitir que se quede en su ruta.

El camino del campus universitario a su departamento no es largo, pero en Dawsonville, ningún lugar está muy lejos de otro. Se despide de Ben y sigue por la acera hacia el complejo de edificios donde se encuentra su departamento.

Sabe que algo está mal antes de pasar el primero edificio. En la distancia, se ven luces de patrullas y se escuchan sirenas de emergencia. Con el corazón en la garganta, mueve las ruedas de su silla más rápido, repitiéndose que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, ¿cuánta gente vive en este complejo? Además, incluso si el lugar ofrece servicio a inválidos, hay más inválidos de más de 60 que menores de 30.

Pero entre más se acerca al departamento que comparte con Mark, su corazón late con más fuerza. Las sirenas están muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Gira en la última esquina, las ruedas casi volando sobre el concreto. Está haciendo ya sonidos que son casi gemidos y apenas y se da cuenta…

… y oh, Dios, oh, Dios, la ambulancia y el camión de bomberos están _justo enfrente _de su edificio, _justo en frente _del pasillo de acceso de su departamento, y ve al personal con chaquetas fluorescentes entrando y saliendo de _su departamento._

Bella grita. Es una respuesta instintiva y llena de pánico. Se detiene en la acera con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, y grita y grita.

**Notas de la traductora: **Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Es mi primera traducción de una historia de Twilight, o Crepúsculo (aun no puedo acostumbrarme al nombre en español), y también la primera historia que me ha causado muchos problemas. Pero problemas de los buenos, creo yo, y es que es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo traducir. La autora, claramente, ha dedicado mucho tiempo a investigar términos y condiciones médicas, términos literarios y filosóficos, etc. para hacer una historia mucho más realista. Y esta fue la razón por la que elegí esta para traducir, porque todo es mucho más real e interesante, y sinceramente es una de mis historias favoritas, y no sólo de Twilight. Ahora, no se me asusten. No necesitan saber de qué estoy hablando para entenderlo, ni tampoco se requiere que estudien nada de esto para entender la historia. La historia se desarrolla muy bien por sí sola, y es lo que me fascina de ella. Sin embargo, no quería que la traducción se quedara corta de todo el esfuerzo que la autora en inglés le ha puesto, así que ahora estoy aprendiendo sobre paraplejías, árboles, medicina, filosofía en español. Créanme, no es un trabajo sencillo, pero es satisfactorio al final XD De verdad, me siento orgullosa del resultado. Si alguien está estudiando medicina, u otra materia relacionada con lo que estoy traduciendo y ve algún error, por favor dígame, que me gusta corregir mis errores.

**Los Cullen entrarán pronto en la historia**, no se desesperen. Intentaré traducir un capítulo por semana, pero mi horario en la universidad a veces es un poco pesado, así que no puedo decirles qué días exactamente. Pero por lo pronto, el capítulo dos está ya empezado y en cuanto esté terminado lo publicaré.

Por favor, dejen reviews, que son muy apreciados por mí y por la autora.

¡Gracias por leer!

XD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo dos_

Afligida, Bella tira de su cabello y su rostro, y su grito ha sobresaltado a la policía y a los paramédicos; sin embargo, ellos están acostumbrados a gente entrando en pánico. Uno de los paramédicos en chaqueta fluorescente se desprende del grupo y se acerca, arrodillándose en frente de ella y sujetándola de las manos con fuerza para que no se lastime a sí misma.

—Cálmese, señorita. ¿Vive aquí?

—¿Qué pasó? —, demanda Bella, su voz saliendo casi en un chillido mientras intenta ver detrás del paramédico. Sus compañeros están sacando a una figura sobre una camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca.

…_cubierto _con una sábana blanca. Puede ver una mano oscura colgando fuera de la camilla. Los hombres no están apurados tampoco. Ya no es una emergencia.

—No, no, no, no…—, susurra, sacudiendo su cabeza y tratando de liberar sus manos de las del paramédico. —¿QUÉ PASÓ?

—Hubo un accidente...

—¡EN SERIO! ¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ! —. Sabe que está gritando y actuando irracionalmente, pero no le importa.

—Por favor, señorita…

—¡ES MI ESPOSO!

Bella empieza a empujarlo de nuevo tratando de rodear al hombre, pero él la detiene fácilmente. —Espere aquí…

—¡ES MI ESPOSO!

—Shh, señorita. Por favor. Necesita retroceder un…

—¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!

Dos policías corren hacia ellos. Bella los odia a todos por la fácil manera en la que se mueven. —¿Es familiar? —uno, el hombre, pregunta.

—Dice que es su esposa—, explica el paramédico. Y a pesar de que Bella está en un estado de terror en el que siente su corazón en la garganta, el escepticismo de estos hombres no le pasa desapercibido. Sin embargo, está acostumbrada al escepticismo ahora, especialmente en esta ciudad pequeña de Georgia aunque se viva en tiempos modernos. Cuando menciona a su esposo, la gente espera a un hombre blanco. Cuando Mark menciona a su esposa, la gente espera una mujer de color.

La policía se recupera rápidamente y la mujer se acerca a ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo para voltear su silla y para que no vea a los médicos metiendo la camilla a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Bella trata de luchar pero está llorando y temblando tan fuerte que no puede hacerlo.

—Mi nombre es Megan Owens, señorita. ¿Es usted la esposa de de Mark Jackson?

—Sí. Isabella Jackson. Soy Isabella Jackson—. Intenta sacar su identificación del bolso que se encuentra detrás de su silla, pero la mujer policía sacude la cabeza y pone una mano sobre la de Bella.

—Está bien, señora Jackson—, le dice la oficial Owens. —Hubo un accidente. No estamos seguros de qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, pero su vecina, la señora Wreith, lo escuchó caer, o eso dijo cuando la interrogamos. Nos llegó una alerta del dispositivo de emergencias de su esposo al mismo tiempo, aparentemente. ¿Su brazalete dice que es epiléptico? —, Bella asiente. —Debió haber sentido el ataque empezando…

—Mark reconoce las señales…—, Bella susurra.

—Al parecer se golpeó la cabeza en la barra de la cocina al caer. Cuando la ambulancia llegó—, la voz de la oficial se rompe, —me temo que no se pudo hacer nada.

Las palabras llegan y pasan a Bella. Las oye, pero no las escucha. —¿Mark está muerto?

Owens no la puede mirar a los ojos por un instante. —Lo siento, pero sí.

Pero Bella repite "¿Mark está muerto?" como si no pudiera aceptar que "sí" es la respuesta. Su tremor ha incrementado y no puede sentir los dedos de sus manos… ni los de los pies, pero ella no ha sentido esos por diez años así que en realidad no cuentan.

—Lo lamento, pero sí—, repite Owens. —Ya había fallecido cuando la ambulancia llegó.

—Pero se supone que deben llegar rápido. Se supone que deben prevenir esto. Por eso ordenamos el servicio…—, su voz empieza a romperse de nuevo.

Owens frota círculos en los hombros de Bella por sobre el respaldo de la silla, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—A veces… a veces los accidentes pasan. La ambulancia llegó unos cuantos minutos después de la alerta del dispositivo de emergencias. No fue el ataque el que lo mató, no parece serlo; fue la caída.

Bella pasa su mano sobre su cabello corto, jalándolo; probablemente se ha quedado despeinado.

—Pero Mark ha sido epiléptico por quince años. Él sabe exactamente qué hacer. ¡Incluso tiene un casco! ¿Por qué no tenía puesto su casco? —, ignora por un momento lo mucho que odia el objeto. Le había hecho un alboroto más de una vez por no usarlo cuando estaba solo y en el baño o la cocina donde una caída es especialmente peligrosa.

—No lo sé—, dice Owens tratando de no discutir y frotando todavía los hombros de Bella. —¿Puedo llamar a alguien por usted?

Apenas capaz de pensar, Bella jala de nuevo su cabello.

—Mi madre y la de Mark deben ser notificadas. Renee Dwyer. Esa es mi mamá; vive en Jacksonville, Florida, con su esposo Phil. 1-90-45-31-54-89. Y su madre, Martha Jackson. 1-90-43-46-23-57. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo voy a enfrentar a mamá? —. No se refiere a Renee.

—Nos aseguraremos de contactar a sus padres. ¿No tienen a alguien local a quien contactar?

—¿Local…?— Bella se distrae de la situación por un momento. Debería tener alguien a quién llamar, pero no tiene. Sus compañeros de clases eran conocidos, no amigos. A pesar de llevar cuatro años viviendo en Dawsonville, Mark y ella se han mantenido aislados. Parte de eso se debe a simple logística. La mayoría de sus compañeros no viven o frecuentan lugares fácilmente accesibles para una mujer en silla de ruedas. Otra parte se la atribuye al racismo. Duda que haya 100 afro-americanos en toda la ciudad, incluyendo el campus universitario; la mayoría vive en el cercano Connyville. Y una pareja interracial… bueno, Mark era visto como un engreído por casarse con una mujer blanca; de Bella se pensaba que se había rebajado; por estos lugares, sólo pobretones de barrio se casaban con negros. Pero más allá de estos problemas, ninguno de los dos sintió nunca el ímpetu de echar raíz en esa ciudad; el mejor amigo de Bella siempre había sido Mark, y la de Mark, Bella. Vivir ahí no era permanente, sólo una parada en el camino de sus futuras carreras académicas. Ahora ella se da cuenta de lo tonta y ciega que ha sido su reclusión. Sin Mark, está completamente sola.

—Pues, eh, supongo que puede llamar a Lorraine Michaels—, dice Bella ahora. —Es mi mentora académica. La Dr. Lorraine Michaels, directora de la Facultad de Estudios Feministas, pero su departamento principal es Sociología y Antropología. Aunque no me sé su número telefónico… Y Jeffrey Simmons, de Filosofía y Religión. Él es el mentor de Mark.

La oficial Owens ha escrito todo esto y ahora levanta la mirada. —Me aseguraré que alguien en la estación localice sus números telefónicos y los contacte.

—¡Mi departamento! —, dice Bella de repente, recordando. —¡Necesito apagar la estufa! Mark estaba cocinando la cena…— empieza a mover su silla hacia el departamento.

La oficial la detiene.

—Ya nos hicimos cargo de eso, Sra. Jackson. Todo se ha apagado.

El ritmo cardíaco de Bella se normaliza de nuevo, pero nuevamente se le sube la adrenalina y sus manos que sostienen las ruedas de su silla comienzan a temblar.

—Aún debo… necesito…—, se detiene porque no sabe si en realidad _quiere_ entrar. ¿Habrá sangre? ¿Podrá soportar ver el lugar donde se cayó, donde murió? Soltando las rudas de la silla, esconde su rostro en sus manos.

—¿Ahora qué hago? —, susurra desde entre sus manos. —No puedo… no puedo ni pensar.

La oficial se arrodilla en frente de ella y la toma de las muñecas.

—Todo va a estar bien, querida—, pero Bella lo duda. —¿Necesitas que te lleven al hospital? —, Bella levanta la mirada para observar a Owens inspeccionando su silla. —¿Eso… se dobla?

—Sí, el respaldo se dobla y las ruedas se sueltan, como una bicicleta de carreras—. Bella le muestra a Owens la palanca para soltar las ruedas y deja que la oficial la ayude a entrar al carro de policía y que ponga su silla en la cajuela. La pareja de la oficial se quedará en el departamento de Bella. Siendo la hija de un jefe de policía, Bella sabe que tienen que investigar la escena incluso si es evidente que fue un accidente. Formalidades y burocracia. Pero eso le recuerda.

—Alguien debe llamar a mi padre también, — dice cuando Owens sube al asiento del conductor y enciende el motor. —Charlie Swan. Es el jefe de policía de Forks, Washington. Querrá saber.

La oficial la mira y asiente, sacando su libreta para anotar el nombre de Charlie en la lista. —¿Su padre es policía?

Sólo entonces Bella se da cuenta de cómo ha de haber sonado su comentario: _No intente nada; tengo conexiones. _—Lo siento, es que me di cuenta que le di el nombre y teléfono de mi mamá y el de la de Mark, pero no el de mi papá. Alguien debe avisarle también.

—Absolutamente. El Sr. Jackson tiene… tenía… padre?

Y oh, hay tanta información en esa simple frase, muchas suposiciones acerca de los afroamericanos en el sur rural. Esto no es Atlanta, urbana y contemporánea, ni siquiera es Ashville con su vibra _New Age_. —El padre de Mark murió cuando él era niño—, Bella responde, tragándose su irritación. —Su madre nunca se volvió a casar. Tomó su lugar en su iglesia, en cambio. La mantiene ocupada.

—Oh. Bueno, claro, supongo que lo hace.

Bella siente que la mujer quiere preguntarle más, pero no lo hace, y Bella se siente agradecida. Por lo menos al principio. El hospital, en las afueras de Dawsonville, no está lejos, pero como había pensando en el autobús ese mismo día, ningún lugar está lejos en Dawsonville. Sin embargo, está lo suficientemente lejos como para que su mente adormecida despierte un poco y empiece a imaginar lo que pasó… y ahora desea que la distraigan.

Mark está muerto.

_Su Mark _está muerto.

Es demasiado final, demasiado absoluto para que ella lo procese. Recarga su cabeza en la ventana del coche y observa detenidamente el escenario del campo que pasa. La oscuridad ya es casi total… qué irónico. El sol se ha puesto sobre su felicidad una vez más.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado Mark en el suelo –se pregunta– convulsionándose y sangrando por dentro? ¿Habrá sufrido? ¿O habrá muerto instantáneamente? ¿El morir habrá dolido? ¿O simplemente dejó de estar consciente del ataque, pues estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para activar la alerta en su brazalete, y se perdió en la nada, en la muerte?

Pero la muerte no es nada. Bella no cree que la muerte sea el final. Incluso si no está inscrita en ninguna asociación religiosa, a pesar de su suegra, ella cree en las almas. Ha visto demasiadas cosas inexplicables en la vida, ha conocido e interactuado con criaturas salidas de mitos, como para creerle a la ciencia cuando define al universo diciendo que los seres humanos son sólo impulsos eléctricos que dan animación al agua y la materia. "_Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra, Horacio, de las que sueña nuestra filosofía._" Ella aún ama a Shakespeare. Y si los vampiros existen, si los metamorfos quileutes… si el vudú (Mark y su madre juran y perjuran que existe), entonces la existencia de las almas parece solamente una pequeña muestra de fe en comparación.

Así que el cuerpo de Mark puede estar muerto. Pero Mark… ella está segura que él sigue por ahí, su espíritu. Ella confía en eso.

— Ayúdame—, le susurra, donde quiera que esté. —Sin ti me siento perdida.

**En el siguiente episodio…**

—_Hay alguien aquí que te busca._

_Frunciendo el ceño, Bella lleva su silla fuera de la habitación para encontrar a su mentora académica parada afuera, con un rostro que refleja una sorpresa reprimida. _

—_¿Bella?_ _—, pregunta Lorraine Michaels, agachándose para abrazarla. —Oh, lo siento tanto._

_Hay más explicaciones y condolencias. Lorraine ofrece llevar a Bella a su casa, pero tiene un Mini Cooper, Bella duda que su silla de ruedas quepa en él. —Tomaré el autobús, — dice Bella._

—_¡No vas a tomar el autobús! —, insiste Lorraine. —Llamaré a un taxi._

—_Yo la puedo llevar—, dice una nueva voz. —Su silla cabrá en mi coche._

_Bella y Lorraine voltean hacia donde se escucha la voz y, por sólo un momento, Bella cree que está alucinando. El tiempo regresa una década._

—_¿Edward?_

**Notas de la Traductora: **_Me siento obligada a repetir que yo sólo traduzco, la historia es de thatwritr._Y bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo…si hay algo con lo que estoy teniendo problemas ahora, no son los términos técnicos, sino los términos de la misma novela. Debo admitir que no he leído Crepúsculo en español, sólo unos cuantos capítulos de cada libro porque mi prima los traía en las vacaciones con ella, pero aún hay unos términos que no sé cómo los han traducido exactamente al español, pero estoy tratando. Si ven algún error de ese tipo, díganme, por favor XD.

Por favor, reviews!! Yo sé que la historia está apenas empezando, pero me gustaría saber qué piensan y tener algo que reportarle a la autora.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review y a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas :)

REVIEWS POR FAVOOOR!! xD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo tres_

Para cuando el oficial Owens llega al hospital, Bella tiene un dolor de cabeza, para colmo de la situación. Owens saca su silla y la arma de nuevo, y la ayuda a salir del coche y a entrar a la sala de emergencias donde la dirigen a una habitación privada decorada en azules y grises calmantes, y llena de pañuelos desechables. Doctores, personal del hospital, y policías vienen y van, preguntando por números telefónicos e información personal y números de seguros médicos, sin ignorar, por supuesto, el inicio de los preparativos del funeral, toda esa logística tediosa que viene con la muerte de alguien y que no pueden esperar a que termine el duelo. Bella intenta mantener la calma para responder a estas personas.

Ya que Mark había sido catalogado como 'muerto al ingreso,' su cuerpo había sido llevado directamente a la morgue del hospital, pero ya que había muerto sin un doctor presente, tendrían que hacerle una autopsia.

—Es bastante claro que la causa de muerte es una hemorragia cerebral causada por el golpe que sostuvo en la cabeza—, dice un doctor cuyo nombre Bella no puede recordar. —Pero es parte de la ley estatal que en casos como éste, se debe realizar la autopsia para asegurarse que no hay nada fuera de lo común.

—Está bien—, responde Bella. En realidad no le importa. El cuerpo es sólo un cascarón. —¿Puedo verlo? —. Aún no puede creer que esté muerto, casi espera que de repente salga de la nada y le diga que todo había sido una broma. Necesita verlo. Necesita _ver _que está muerto.

Hay una pausa. —¿Está segura?

—Estoy segura.

—Bueno. En un momento la llevará un ministro.

Hablaron con ella un poco más, o más bien, hablaron mientras ella pretendía poder escuchar. Sus respuestas son tartamudeos confusos pero nadie se nota impaciente (o por lo menos, Bella está suficientemente distraída para no notarlo). Finalmente terminan y ella puede salir de ahí con la ministro, una mujer alta de edad media vestida como un sacerdote católico, pero Bella sabe que ministros de diferentes religiones usan esa vestimenta.

—¿De qué denominación es usted? —, le pregunta a la mujer, cuyo nombre es Eloise.

—Presbiteriana —, responde Eloise.

—¿U.S.A., Evangélica, Reformista…?— Bella encuentra un extraño tipo de paz al discutir un tema que ella conoce.

Eloise la mira cortante. —Presbiteriana U.S.A. ¿Usted es presbiteriana?

—No, pero la madre de mi esposo es pastor bautista, bautista nacional, y él es un estudiante de postgrado en estudios religiosos. Él era…— Bella se ahoga al decirlo.

Acercándose, Eloise pone una mano sobre s hombro mientras siguen avanzando por un corredor hacia un elevador. —El problema de los tiempos verbales es duro por un tiempo—. Dice esto de una manera muy mecánica; esto le permite a Bella el no quebrantarse.

Llegan al elevador el cual las lleva hasta el sótano del edificio. La morgue ya ha sido alertada y están listos para Bella. Eloise la lleva hacia una habitación privada donde puede ver, desde una ventana, la camilla aislada del resto de la morgue por una pálida cortina azul. El cuerpo aún sigue cubierto con una sábana. —¿No puedo entrar al cuarto? —, pregunta.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí—, contesta Bella. —Necesito estar adentro.

Así que la dejan entrar pero la observan con cautela, como si esperaran que fuera a romperse en pedazos. Después de una vida que ha sido marcada por una serie de tragedias, convertirse en una viuda a los 27 años es sólo la más reciente de ellas. Su espina dorsal estará rota, pero tiene una resistencia de metal. "Lo que no mata, fortalece" solía decir Mark.

— ¿Está lista? — pregunta el forense. Bella asiente y él levanta la sábana, dejando cubierta una parte de la cabeza de Mark que se encuentra afeitada, probablemente la parte que golpeó la barra. El dulce rostro de Mark está inmóvil, demasiado inmóvil, y la parte trasera de la mano de Bella sube a cubrir su boca. Incluso si no supiera que estaba muerto, no lo confundiría con alguien inconsciente. Su piel oscura se ve casi gris e inesperadamente le recuerda a los Cullen, incluso si no los ha visto en una década. Hay un mundo de diferencia, se da cuenta, entre muerto y muerto en vida. A pesar de lo pálidos que son, siguen teniendo algún tipo de _movimiento_. El rostro de Mark nunca había estado así de exánime y vacío, ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido. Se ve como Mark, pero no lo es. No hay luz ni vida dentro de él. A pesar de esto, es fácil verlo. Pensó que sería mucho peor.

Acercando más su silla, lleva su mano a la de Mark que se encuentra cruzada con la otra sobre su pecho. La piel está fría, como la habitación. El anillo matrimonial de Mark brilla dorado bajo las luces altas. —Te amo…—, susurra Bella. Puede sentir las lágrimas calientes quemando sus ojos.

Su teléfono móvil suena… un sonido explosivo que interrumpe el silencio de la morgue y sobresalta a los presentes, incluyéndola. Como siempre, algo torpe, hurga en su bolso sacándolo de manera que se le resbala de las manos como si fuera un pez resbaloso, deslizándose por el suelo donde no puede seguirlo. No puede evitar gritar "¡Mierda!" Después de tanto, esta pequeña frustración se convierte en la gota que derrama el vaso y Bella rompe en llanto.

El forense persigue el teléfono mientras Eloisa abraza a Bella. —Está bien —, le dice la ministro acariciándole el cabello. —Sácalo todo, corazón. Necesitas llorar.

Bella puede escuchar al forense hablando con la persona que la había llamado mientras Bella solloza sobre el suave abdomen de Eloise, sus brazos fuertemente sujetos de la espalda de la ministro. Es como ser abrazada por Martha, la madre de Mark. Después de un rato, las lágrimas empiezan a aligerarse, hasta que se detienen y ella se aleja de Eloise, secando su rostro. Debe verse muy mal. El forense le ha traído pañuelos. Tiene que usar más de unos cuantos para limpiar su rostro y sonar su nariz. Entonces el forense le regresa su teléfono.

—Era su madre. Dijo que le llamara cuando estuviera usted lista, pero la señal aquí abajo no es muy buena. Sería mejor que esperara a que esté en el piso de arriba.

—Gracias —, dice Bella.

— ¿Quiere algunos minutos más con él? —, le pregunta.

Empieza a decir que no, pero cambia de opinión. —Sí —. Esta es su despedida. La próxima vez que vea a Mark, él estará en un ataúd. El forense y la ministro la dejan tener su paz y ella le habla a Mark por un rato, acariciando su piel casi plástica. No se atreve a mover la sábana donde ésta cubre el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Mark. Ella le cuenta sobre su día como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día a la hora de la cena. Le cuenta sobre su estudiante inoportuno, las horas que se tomó buscando un artículo en JSTOR:

— Y lo encontré al fin. Estarías orgulloso. Usé uno de tus trucos de búsqueda—. Finalmente, se le acaban las palabras. —Siento que no pudimos probar los camarones…— dice. Y dándose cuenta que jamás volverá a cocinar para ella, rompe en llanto de nuevo. Uno pensaría que las lágrimas se tienen que acabar en algún momento, pero las de ella seguían saliendo y, de hecho, ya tiene el rostro _adolorido _de tanto llorar. Pero se siente limpia, clara… casi traslúcida, como el cristal de una copa de vino. E igual de vacía.

Finalmente sale. Eloise la está esperando en el pasillo, recargada en la pared. El forense no se ve por ninguna parte, probablemente ha regresado a su trabajo.

—Debería llamar a mi madre—, dice Bella.

—Hágalo cuando se sienta lista—, le dice Eloise.

—Estará esperando.

—Está bien, ella puede esperar. Necesita hacerse cargo de usted misma primero—. La sonrisa de Bella es delgada. Eloise _suena _como Martha también. —Vamos a buscarte un café—, le dice Eloise caminando por el pasillo por donde entraron.

En el piso superior, Bella es llevada a otra habitación privada, una cercana a la oficina de la ministro, y es proporcionada con café, pañuelos, y una libreta y una pluma. Hay papelería en una carpeta. Muchos papeles que llenar, y está segura de que eso es solamente la cumbre del iceberg. —¿Quiere que me quede mientras llama, o prefiere estar sola? —, pregunta Eloise.

—Estaré bien, gracias—, dice ella y la otra mujer sale. Bella llama primero a su madre.

—¡Bella! — Renee prácticamente grita en el teléfono. —¡Ay, Dios mío, Bella! — Suena en pánico, pero Renee entra en pánico cuando se le pasa una salida en la carretera, así que esto no es inusual. La vida con Renee es un drama interminable.

—Hola, mamá—, Bella dice. Ya se ha cansado y la conversación ni siquiera ha empezado. —Disculpa que no te llamé de inmediato.

—¡Pensé que otra cosa mala había pasado!

—No, mamá. Sólo… necesitaba un tiempo a solas con él… con el cuerpo.

Hay una pausa. A pesar de las periódicas búsquedas espirituales de Renee, ella nunca se ha sentido cómoda hablando de la muerte. De sexo, sí, de muerte, no. En lugar de eso, cambia el tema. —Martha y yo vamos en camino. Phil nos llevará.

—¿Ya le han llamado a Jada y a Rosa? —, las hermanas mayores de Mark.

—Creo que Martha lo hizo. Estamos a punto de salir; sólo estaba esperando a hablar contigo. Pero haremos seis horas de aquí hasta allá.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—¿Dónde estarás?

Girando la pluma en su mano, Bella dice:

—No hay razón para quedarse en el hospital. Supongo que me iré a casa.

—¿Estás segura? Ahí es donde…

—Sí, mamá. Ahí es donde murió, pero también es donde vivo—. Sabe que suena impaciente y dura, pero está frustrada. ¿A dónde cree Renee que puede ir si no es a su casa?

—Bella, cariño, sólo pienso en tu estado emocional…

—_Lo sé. _Estaré bien. Soy fuerte, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo eres. Mi galletita fuerte. Te veremos en tu casa, entonces.

—Llámenme cuando entren a la ciudad, para estar despierta y abrirles cuando lleguen —, aunque honestamente, Bella duda que podrá dormir hasta que caiga desmayada de cansancio. Su reloj dice que son sólo las ocho y media. Cierra el teléfono y se traga su resentimiento con esta acción.

No quiere estar sola, pero no cree estar lista para lidiar con Renee, ni siquiera si Martha está presente. Martha estará demasiado afectada como para interferir, como comúnmente lo hace, y Phil… bueno, él tiene su propia manera de involucrarse. No ayudará tampoco.

Cuando era más joven, Bella había pensado en su madre como su mejor amiga, en parte porque esa era la manera en que Renee _quería _que Bella pensara en ella. Le fascinaba cuando la llamaban hermana de su hija. Iban de compras, reían y hablaban de estrellas de películas y de bandas de rock tarde por las noches, y las amigas de Bella le decían que tenía mucha suerte en tener una mamá tan buena onda. Pero incluso entonces, Bella sabía que algo raro había con la idea de que fuera ella, no Renee, la que cuidara las finanzas y la que se preocupara por cheques rebotados. Cuando Renee se casó con Phil, Bella se mudó a Forks, viendo su decisión de hacerlo como si fuera una mártir en un exilio voluntario. Recordando todo eso, ahora acepta que en realidad había estado _escapando_: su subconsciente había visto una oportunidad y la había tomado. En Forks, Bella se convirtió en el ama de llaves de Charlie, pero por lo menos era algo diferente. Charlie sería un soltero sin experiencia y tal vez un poco incapaz de algunas cosas, pero por lo menos era un adulto. Renne hasta la fecha seguía siendo una joven de dieciséis, volátil y propensa a caprichos y extremos emocionales.

Pensando en Charlie, Bella se prepara para llamarlo, para asegurarse de que lo notificaron de lo de Mark. Es incómodo. Charlie aún se culpa a sí mismo por el accidente de Bella, como si él pudiera haber predicho su estúpida proeza, saltando de los arrecifes de First Beach. Las cosas no han sido fáciles entre ellos desde entonces. Para empeorar el asunto, él nunca estuvo cómodo con Mark tampoco. Bella piensa que es irónico. El mejor amigo de Charlie, que lo fue durante su infancia y adultez, había sido Billy Black, un indígena nativo-americano. Charlie incluso había tenido la esperanza, por un tiempo, de que Bella saliera con Jacob, el hijo de Billy. A pesar de todo eso, no había tomado muy bien que Bella se casara con un hombre de color.

Sin embargo, promete que volará a Dawsonville en cuanto pueda. —Te llamaré cuando compre el boleto—, dice. —Cuídate mucho, nena. No dejes que Renee tome tus decisiones.

—No lo haré, papá.

Después de eso, llama a Jacob Black. Su esposa contesta. —Irene, ¿está Jacob por ahí? Soy Bella.

—Está alimentando a Jilly. Son las seis aquí.

—Ah, entiendo. Eh… hubo un accidente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Mark…— Y aquí se quebranta de nuevo, llorando sobre el teléfono. Irene logra escuchar la historia a pedazos, lentamente, e intenta calmar a Bella. Y en realidad, honestamente, esa es la razón por la que Bella llamó. No tanto para hablar con Jake, sino para hablar con Irene, quien tiene simpatía y sentido común juntos.

—Bella, intentaremos estar en el funeral…

—Claro que no—, le dice Bella. —No pueden pagar el viaje. Tienen tres niñas y un negocio que cuidar y además no son familia; las aerolíneas no les darán ningún tipo de descuento y está muy lejos como para manejar.

—Nos las arreglaremos.

—No—, la voz de Bella es firme. —Sin argumentos.

Irene no dice más, razón por la que Bella la quiere casi tanto como quiere a Jake. —Cantaré para él—, promete Irene con voz intensa. —Haré una canción especial para él.

—Gracias—, dice Bella. A pesar de su amistad con Jake, el conocimiento de Bella acerca de la religión Quileute es bastante limitada. Y de todas formas, Irene no es una quileute, sino una Skokomish, de una reservación cercana. —A Mark le hubiera gustado eso, creo—. Mark había pasado horas hablando con Jake e Irene (y cualquier otra persona que tuviera la capacidad de hablar) acerca de sus creencias. Decía que le recordaba a la religión tradicional del este de África. Siempre había sido curioso, buscando similitudes entre personas, no diferencias.

Bella cuelga y escucha que tocan la puerta de la habitación privada al mismo tiempo.

—Pase—, llama Bella.

Eloise abre la puerta pero sólo su cabeza se asoma por la puerta. —Hay alguien aquí que te busca.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella lleva su silla fuera de la habitación para encontrar a su mentora académica parada en el pasillo, con un rostro que refleja una sorpresa reprimida.

—¿Bella? —, pregunta Lorraine Michaels, agachándose para abrazarla. —¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

Hay más explicaciones y condolencias. Lorraine ofrece llevar a Bella a su casa, pero ya que maneja un Mini Cooper, Bella duda que su silla de ruedas quepa en él. —Tomaré el autobús, — dice Bella.

—¡No vas a tomar el autobús! —, insiste Lorraine. —Llamaré a un taxi.

—Yo la puedo llevar—, dice una nueva voz. —Su silla cabrá en mi coche.

Bella y Lorraine voltean hacia donde se escucha la voz y, por sólo un momento, Bella cree que está alucinando. El tiempo regresa una década.

—¿Edward? —, susurra sin creerle aún a sus ojos. No se ve para nada diferente. Pero claro, que no lo haría. De verdad _debe _estar delirando de tristeza. ¿Por qué estaría Edward aquí en un hospital pequeño del norte de Georgia? ¿De qué manera posible pudo haberse enterado de lo que pasó?

Y aún más importante, ¿por qué habría de importarle?

—¿Lo conoces? —, le pregunta Lorraine a Bella volteando a ver a Edward. Su rostro muestra sospecha y alivio al mismo tiempo. Bella piensa que a Lorraine ahora ya no le preocupa el llevar a Bella a casa. —¿Eres amiga de Bella y Mark?

—Soy… un amigo—, dice Edward. Nadie que no lo conozca notaría la duda en su voz. —Me aseguraré de que Bella llegue a casa y esperaré con ella hasta que lleguen sus padres y los de Mark.

Lorraine mira a Bella aunque los ojos de Bella se rehúsan a moverse del rostro de Edward Cullen.

—¿Lo conoces? —, pregunta Lorraine.

—Sí, —Bella se forza a regresar al presente, volteando a ver a su mentora. —Está bien, Dra. Michaels. Estaré bien, puede irse a casa. Gracias por venir —, finalmente dice con fervor.

Lorraine aprieta su mano. —¡Ah, claro que vine, no dudes que lo haría! ¿Te llamo mañana, ok? Tú no te preocupes por nada.

—Mis clases…

—No te preocupes—, dice Lorraine. —Esa debe ser la última cosa en tu cabeza por el momento. Lorraine sale del cuarto y Bella voltea finalmente a la figura silenciosa que ha estado observándola.

Sus miradas de cruzan. —¿Qué haces aquí? —, pregunta ella. Hay muchos, muchos niveles de significado en esa pregunta.

—Asegurándome que estés bien—, dice él.

Bella se desconcierta con su respuesta. Y se enoja. No necesita esto aparte de todo lo que pasó esta noche. —¿Y por qué demonios haría eso? Te fuiste hace diez años. ¿Por qué regresarías justo _ahora?_

—Em, bueno…—, tartamudea, mirando fijamente la alfombra de la insípida sala de espera. Incluso bajo las luces de hospital, su piel tiene un leve lustre. Es, y no es, tan hermoso como lo recuerda. Ya no piensa que parece un Adonis. Se ve solamente como un joven: tal vez demasiado bien parecido, tal vez excesivamente pálido, quizá muy esbelto. Y raro. No recuerda que se viera así de raro. Sus dedos largos están situados en su cabello castaño rojizo y parece no poder verla a los ojos. —¿Porque necesitabas que alguien te llevara a casa? —, pregunta.

Ella parpadea. —¿Eso es todo? _¿Necesitaba que me llevaran?_

—Bueno, es cierto, ¿o no?

Lo mira fijamente. Entonces voltea su silla y se aleja de él.

—¡Vete al diablo, Edward! Llamaré un taxi.

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Bueno… ¿no esperaban que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, cierto? La dejó hace diez años en un bosque diciéndole que no la quería y jamás volvió a saber de él. Ni siquiera cuando se accidentó. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A partir de este capítulo, como supongo lo sospechan, los Cullen harán su aparición poco a poco, ya verán de qué forma. Cualquier pregunta, no duden en hacerla :) Y mil gracias por los reviews, aunque sinceramente esperaría más debido a la enorme cantidad de Story Alerts que tengo marcadas para esta historia.

Por favor, reviews! Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Este tomó un poco más que el anterior porque lamentablemente, falleció una profesora, amiga e inspiración mía el fin de semana pasado, y ciertos temas tocados en este capítulo hacían difícil el concentrarme. Pero el próximo debe salir en un par de días, quizá antes si recibo muchos reviews que me hagan hacer otro párrafo más al día ;)

**En el próximo capítulo…**

Eso, _Edward piensa, _no salió muy bien.

_No podía decir que no había salido como lo esperaba, porque en realidad él no esperaba nada en particular. Por lo menos no lo había golpeado. Claro, el hecho de que esté en una silla de ruedas significa que no puede _alcanzarlo_, pero aún así piensa que el no haber sido derribado de un golpe en el primer minuto pone este reencuentro en una mejor luz que el primer encuentro que tuvo con Mark Jackson._

_Pero regresando al tema, Bella se aleja. Se mueve rápidamente en su silla cuando así lo quiere. _

—_¡Bella! _—, _la llama, corriendo tras de ella a paso humano._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuatro_

_Eso_, Edward piensa,_no salió muy bien._

No podía decir que no había sido como lo esperaba, porque en realidad él no esperaba nada en particular. Por lo menos no lo había golpeado. Claro, el hecho de que esté en una silla de ruedas significa que no puede alcanzarlo, pero aún así piensa que el no haber sido derribado de un golpe en el primer minuto pone este reencuentro en una mejor luz que la del primer encuentro que tuvo con Mark Jackson.

Pero regresando al tema, Bella se aleja. Se mueve rápidamente en su silla cuando así lo quiere.

—¡Bella! —, la llama, trotando tras de ella a un paso humano.

Ella voltea su silla. —¿Qué parte de "vete al diablo" no entendiste, Edward? — hace un gesto con sus manos cubiertas con guantes el que claramente indica que quiere que se aleje. —¡Chú! ¡úshcale! ¡piérdete! Ve y "distráete." Pensé que habías prometido que nunca te vería de nuevo. ¿Pero las promesas son muy fáciles de romper para ti, no?

Tal vez no podía ser lastimado con palos y rocas, pero las palabras… las palabras aún eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para lastimarlo. —He hecho muchas promesas—, dice sin elaborar. —Y tú sigues necesitando que te lleven a casa.

Ella sólo lo mira fijamente. Es extraño, observar esos ojos oscuros fijos en él, realmente en él, y no sólo en el lugar donde había estado, o observarlos de lejos, desde una distancia segura. Su rostro está cansado, triste e irritado… no está enojado. Duda que él signifique lo suficiente para ella como para que sus acciones la enojen. Y eso duele. Se dice a sí mismo que está demasiado paralizada como para sentir enojo, y lo quiere creer… pero no puede. No es que importe, de todas formas. Haya dicho lo que ella haya dicho acerca de su inhabilidad para cumplir promesas, está parado en este lugar gracias a su cumplimiento de varias otras. Es una red muy complicada de promesas, de hecho, lo que lo hace decir:

—Por lo menos, déjame llevarte a casa. No seas obstinada, Bella. No hay necesidad de pagar un taxi.

Ella se deja derrotar. Lo puede ver primero en sus ojos, luego en su rostro cuando se desploma con cansancio, levantando una mano para trazar círculos en su entrecejo con el pulgar. —Bien—, dice finalmente. —Puedes llevarme a casa, con dos condiciones.

—Claro, dilas—. Probablemente no debería ofrecer tal cheque en blanco, pero por el momento, su meta principal es sacarla del hospital.

—No vas a hablarme en el camino, y una vez que lleguemos, te irás. Eres el sustituto de un chofer de taxi, no más.

Siente que sus labios se aprietan, pero su mente ya está trabajando en la búsqueda de lagunas jurídicas. —Hecho—, dice. Después de todo, no especificó cuánto tiempo tenía que mantenerse alejado. Sólo había dicho que tenía que irse.

—Te esperaré en la entrada del hospital en el coche—. Apunta a la entrada principal del hospital. Se ofrecería a empujarla por el corredor, pero sabe exactamente lo que pasaría si lo hiciera. Ni siquiera su esposo hubiera logrado que tomara bien un ofrecimiento de ese tipo.

Espera hasta que está afuera en la oscuridad para continuar a su velocidad natural, llegando a su carro en segundos. Lo abre y llega al otro lado del estacionamiento justo en el momento en el que Bella está saliendo por la puerta. Estacionándose en la entrada de acceso, protegida de la lluvia por un techo, pone el motor en _Parking_ y sale del coche en un instante, abriendo el maletero antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Iré en la parte de atrás—, dice ella. Su voz suena entrecortada. —Eres el chofer del taxi, ¿recuerdas? — Él suspira, pero no discute… y tampoco habla. Abre la puerta de la parte trasera. Ella se acerca, observando con curiosidad las líneas del coche. —Bonito—, dice. —Es color plata, pero no es un Volvo. Por lo menos eres ambientalmente responsable—. Ella señala la pequeña placa en el coche que indica que es un híbrido.

No está seguro si le es permitido responder, pero decide arriesgarse. —Los precios de la gasolina subieron demasiado.

—¿Compraste un _Audi _porque te preocupaban los precios? — Su voz suena burlona.

—No precisamente, pero sí me preocupa la emisión de dióxido de carbono.

—Ah, viste _Una verdad incómoda._

Él puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad. —No necesito ver a Al Gore usando PowerPoint para convencerme, Bella.

—No recuerdo que tu familia fuera tan ambientalista… con todos los coches que tienen.

Se frena de comentar que hay muchas cosas que nunca notó; en ese entonces ella era joven. Y ahora está siendo pendenciera. El shock de la muerte de Mark debe estar disipándose. Después vendrá la ira, depresión, y culpa. Tal vez se sentirá en la necesidad de negociar consigo misma. Irá en ciclos.

De cualquier modo, también sabe que no puede entrar al coche sin su ayuda. Es buena manejándose sola, pero el asiento de su camioneta SUV está muy alta como para que ella gire sobre su silla y llegue tan alto.

—¿Puedo? —, pregunta, señalando el asiento trasero y ofreciéndole sus brazos para que sepa a lo que se refiere. Su lenguaje corporal lo dice todo. Casi inconscientemente, se inclina hacia atrás, tratando de esconder su barbilla en su cuello. Luego, reconociendo la necesidad, se encoje de hombros. Él intenta esconder sus ansias por volver a _tocarla_, por más impersonal que sea la acción.

Es casi abrumador: su aroma, la sensación de tocarla, el calor de ser humano viviente en su pecho. Suave, tan suave… resiste la urgencia de acercarse a olfatearla y ella se sostiene rígidamente con las partes de su cuerpo sobre las que tiene control. Sus piernas y caderas son peso muerto. Lo mata un poco el tener que cargarla así, porque tiene que, no porque ella quiera que lo haga. Ya que está sentada en el asiento de piel, se inclina para tomar el cinturón de seguridad y abrocharlo, pero ella lo toma primero. —Yo puedo hacer eso, gracias—. Su voz es tan rígida como su postura. —No tengo _cuatro años. _

Obedientemente, se aleja. En este momento, haría cualquier cosa necesaria para evitar que ella lo haga prometer que se mantendrá alejado, no que sólo se vaya. Así que se voltea para tomar su bolso de la silla y dárselo, para entonces proseguir a desmontar la silla de ruedas para ponerla en la cajuela de la SUV.

—El respaldo se dobla y hay unas palancas en los ejes de las ruedas para que se suelten—, lo instruye.

—Lo sé—, dice suavemente.

—Oh, supongo. Fuiste estudiante de medicina… dos veces.

No explica que ahora eran tres veces, aunque la última es técnicamente un doctorado en neurociencia terminado en tiempo récord (ayudó el hecho que no estaba empezando de cero y podía falsificar los papeles de una maestría en bioquímica que de hecho sí tenía, sólo que con treinta años de antigüedad; tuvo que ponerse al día). Tampoco explica que sus conocimientos médicos no tienen nada que ver con su conocimiento de cómo desmontar su silla. Lo hace rápidamente, no sin antes olfatearla furtivamente. Huele a ella también, incluso si no es tan placentero como el aroma de su cuello. Hay sudor y orina mezclado con el distintivo aroma a fresias que grita "Bella." La silla no está sucia, pero se sienta en ella constantemente, y su sentido del olfato es cien veces mejor que el de un humano. Incontinencia es una de esas realidades desagradables de vivir con una lesión en la espina dorsal.

Con la silla seguramente guardada, regresa al volante y sale de la entrada de acceso. Ella le da instrucciones para llegar y él pretende que no sabe dónde y cuándo dar vuelta. Ya llevan casi la mitad del camino a su apartamento cuando después de un "vuelta a la derecha," ella agrega:

—Sigues manejando como un maníaco.

Él se encoje de hombros. —Y aún no he estado en ningún accidente… ni causado uno.

—Presumido—. Pero no lo dice con malicia; hay un poco de aquel tono burlón que usaban diez años antes y Edward debe abstenerse de sonreír. Bella nunca fue buena para mantenerse en silencio, y sospechaba que si no la presionaba, lograría más que si lo hacía. Claro, debido a los eventos de esa noche, no debería estar sonriendo para nada; no es para nada una noche de frivolidad. Sin embargo, se siente como un convicto liberado inesperadamente de prisión, en éxtasis por su libertad, incluso si su libertad se la debe a la muerte de otro hombre. Entrará en duelo por Mark Jackson mañana. Y _lo hará_. Es irónico el hecho de que, de hecho, le _agradaba_ el ahora difunto esposo de su ex novia. Pero le agradaba. Hacía las cosas más fáciles y más difíciles al mismo tiempo. Así que entraría en duelo por Mark.

Pero no esta noche.

Esta noche está manejando por las calles de una pequeña ciudad universitaria de Georgia con la mujer que ama sentada en su asiento trasero. Su corazón canta.

**Nota de la traductora:**

Disculpen la tardanza. Mil cosas han pasado en este poco tiempo que me tienen abrumada y ocupada, pero lo hice en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Mil gracias a los que han dejado review. En serio, mil gracias :) Me alegran el día. Y a aquellos que no acostumbran dejar review, gracias por leer, también, aunque preferiría dejaran aunque sea un pequeño comentarios "me gustó" o "no me gustó" o "sigue traduciendo." Me animan a seguir con este proyecto :)

¡Reviews, por favor!

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_Bella está un poco más que sorprendida cuando, el viernes antes de la ceremonia póstuma local, recibe una llamada de la casa funeraria informándole que el costo total de la renta de la capilla, la preparación del cuerpo, el ataúd y la transportación a Florida han sido cubiertas. _

—_El donador se apellida Cullen, ¿verdad? —, intenta sonar civil._

—_No. No lo es—, el director de la funeraria contesta._

—_Hale, entonces._

—_No, no es Hale. Veamos… la persona__ que cubrió los costos es un tal Dr. J. A. Whitlock. _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo Cinco_

Edward limpia su cocina, y le trae algo de cenar a Bella…y algo para desayunar también. Ella se molesta un poco, pero se muestra agradecida: es demasiado pragmática como para rechazar la comida. Tal como una sobreviviente de inundación aferrada a un madero, está dispuesta a sujetar cualquier mano que le ofrezca ayuda. Las crisis reordenan nuestras prioridades y sacrifican nuestro orgullo a favor de la necesidad.

De cualquier modo, la policía pudo haber apagado la estufa y examinado la escena del accidente, pero no era parte de su trabajo el deshacerse de los camarones a medio cocinar, ni tampoco lavar la vajilla. Edward hace eso, rápida y eficientemente. El lugar sigue oliendo a pescado. Ella no le pregunta si tuvo que limpiar alguna otra cosa (sangre); no quiere saberlo. Aún así, su mente insiste en preguntárselo a sí misma. Cuando él regresa a la sala donde ella está esperando, hojeando papeles que están en el escritorio que compartía con Mark, no parece alterado. Si hubiera habido sangre en la cocina, aunque hubiera estado seca, seguramente se vería alterado. O es lo que se dice a sí misma.

Decide que pensará más tarde en lo que significa esta aparición repentina. Ahora, está más concentrada en sobrevivir minuto a minuto y tratando de procesar lo que sucede. El shock del momento está desapareciendo, pero hay un shock más profundo tras de él, uno que empieza a considerar todas las ramificaciones, y que la paraliza con su inmensidad. No sólo ha perdido a su amante y amigo, sino que también ha perdido la mitad de sus ingresos, justo a la mitad del semestre en el que es una profesora ayudante… no sin hacer a un lado el hecho de que debe tomar sus exámenes preliminares a principios del próximo semestre. Algo tendrá que sacrificar, pero espera que no sea su carrera académica porque tiene muy pocas otras opciones que seguir y no puede soportar la idea de regresar a casa a vivir con su madre por ningún lapso de tiempo. Pero ¿acaso puede, hablando realísticamente, _costear _el permanecer en Dawes y terminar su doctorado?

Tiene cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar, en cuestión de tomar decisiones, que pensar si Edward Cullen debería limpiar su cocina o traerle de comer, haciendo a un lado lo que le dijo en el hospital. Incluso le dice gracias. Él lo acepta solemnemente. Hay una amabilidad sorprendente en su rostro, o más bien, sorprendente dadas las circunstancias en las que lo vio por última vez cuando tenía 17 años.

— Hablé con Alice—, dice. —Tu madre y la de Mark deben estar aquí antes del alba, pero les tomó un poco más de tiempo del esperado salir de la ciudad, así que no será mucho tiempo antes del alba. Deberías dormir.

Ella se ríe y pasa una mano por su cabello desordenado y grasoso. No está segura si lo ha cepillado en horas. —Dudo poder dormir esta noche.

—Puedo traerte algunas pastillas para dormir…

—No—, lo interrumpe. —No necesito, ni quiero, pastillas para dormir. _Necesito _pensar, no estar drogada.

Edward no discute. En el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero ambos han cambiado a pesar de su pasada insistencia en rigidez vampírica. En cambio, dice:

—Programé mi número de teléfono en tu teléfono móvil, y lo escribí en tu directorio también, junto con el de Esme. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, y entenderé si no quieres, tal vez quieras hablar con ella. Llámame, o a ella, si necesitas algo. Estoy hablando en serio, Bella. Este no es un momento para hacer las cosas por ti sola.

Bella frunce el ceño, aún asombrada con su ferviente sinceridad.

— Te dejé que me trajeras a casa—, le recuerda. —Eso no es hacer las cosas sola.

Él sólo asiente en silencio, mirándola a los ojos por otro momento, y luego abre la boca como para decir algo, pero sacude la cabeza y se va. Sólo se va. Si no fuera por el sándwich de Subway sobre la mesa, y el pastel de café en la barra de la cocina, suficientemente grande como para varias personas, ella creería que había alucinado su presencia.

Habiéndose comido el sándwich, prácticamente se ha olvidado de él en una hora, su atención de nuevo fija en el sinnúmero de preguntas y problemas que le esperan. En el eco del vacío del apartamento que compartía con Mark, rodeada por sus cosas, llora de nuevo. Está abrumada e insegura de poder superarlo. Cuando se le acaban las lágrimas una vez más, saca agua del refrigerador y toma sus pastillas de paracetamol con cafeína para su renovado dolor de cabeza. Luego se recuesta en el sillón de la sala. No hay manera en la que podría considerar entrar a su recámara y mucho menos dormir en la cama de los dos. No está segura de la hora en que se queda dormida, pero es después de la media noche.

Su teléfono la despierta y hurga entre sus cosas para encontrarlo, abriéndolo para contestar. —¿Hola?

—¿Bella, cariño? Acabamos de salir de la carretera y estaremos en tu casa en unos diez minutos.

—OK, mamá

—¿Estás en casa?

—Sí, mamá.

—No vemos en cuanto lleguemos ahí.

Bella cuelga y se arrastra del sillón a su silla. Debería tener hambre, pero no la tiene. Afortunadamente, no se mojó en la noche, pero eso no es necesariamente bueno. Ella sufre de vejiga flácida, y si no la vacía regularmente, puede romperse, lo que la llevaría a _ella _al hospital. Así que se apresura al baño a hacerse cargo del asunto, lavarse la cara y los dientes. No tiene tiempo de bañarse, pero francamente no le importa. Escucha que tocan la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que ella termina, y se dirige a la puerta a abrir.

En cuanto la puerta se abre, su madre casi la asfixia con un abrazo. Renee está sollozando, pero por un momento, lo único que puede hacer Bella es toser. Renne siempre ha usado demasiado perfume y huele como a florería con exceso de flores.

—¡Renee, deja que la pobre respire, mujer! —, dice una voz nueva, una que Bella ama mucho. Luego el abrazo de Renee es remplazado por el de Martha, y esta vez, es Bella la que solloza con alivio, con gratitud, con dolor. Esta es su verdadera madre, y a pesar de lo mucho que ama a Renee, ella respeta y adora a Martha.

Renee ya superó el momento, cargando su bolsa y tomando posesión del lugar mientras Phil llega con más bolsas. Él le sonríe débilmente a Bella y la besa en la mejilla, diciéndole:

—Tu madre y yo rentaremos un cuarto en el motel más cercando en cuanto sea hora de registro. Martha se quedará contigo. No hay lugar para todos aquí.

Bella asiente, y de esa simple manera, relega su autoridad para tomar decisiones por el momento. Es un alivio.

El resto del día le pasó de largo. Ni siquiera puede recordar qué día de la semana es; tiene que preguntar una y otra vez o checar la primera plana del periódico. (Es miércoles.) Hay arreglos funerarios que hacer, un certificado de defunción que recoger, procedimientos legales que seguir. La autopsia no toma mucho tiempo; no hay ningún misterio. Mark Jackson murió de una hemorragia cerebral masiva después de sufrir un trauma en un lado de la cabeza. Si no se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, o si hubiera usado su casco protector que debía utilizar cuando trabajara solo en una habitación llena de superficies duras, no hubiera habido nada diferente en este ataque. Hubiera sido como cualquier otro de los que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida. Pero en cambio, un simple descuido lo había matado a la edad de veintiocho. Su madre había escrito el obituario:

_Mark Joshua Jackson entró a este mundo siete minutos antes de la medianoche del 29 de febrero en el año bisiesto de 1988. Lo dejó temprano en la noche del 18 de octubre del 2016 a la edad de solamente veintiocho. Él sonrió a temprana edad, aprendió a caminar y a hablar temprano, y sus padres, los reverendos Clinton y Martha Jackson, supieron que su hijo menor sería alguien especial Nunca se imaginaron que tan especial._

_Diagnosticado con epilepsia mioclónica juvenil a la edad de 13 años, sólo tres años después de que perdió a su padre por un ataque al corazón, Jackson pasó más de un año entrando y saliendo de hospitales. Una vez que su epilepsia fue controlada, continuó entrando y saliendo de hospitales, pero ahora como un voluntario de la Coalición de Fe y Esperanza de Jacksonville, un grupo creado para ayudar a jóvenes cuyas vidas han sido transformadas por enfermedades o accidentes catastróficos. Es recordado por los líderes de la Coalición como alguien que tenía extraordinaria valentía y fuerza. Es también recordado por su sonrisa radiante. "Su sonrisa era siempre la primera cosa que notabas de Mark," dijo Eliza Marshal, la directora principal de Fe y Esperanza por los últimos catorce años. "Nada lo detenía por mucho tiempo."_

_Jackson se graduó con honores cum laude del bachillerato Robert E. Lee en Jacksonville, Florida en el 2006. Después de un año de trabajo voluntario, ingresó a la Universidad de Morehouse en Atlanta con una beca, y fue admitido a su programa de honores, graduándose con una especialización doble en filosofía y religión, y estudios Afroamericanos en el 2012. Se casó con su novia formal, Isabella Marie Swan el 19 de mayo del mismo año. La pareja se mudó a Dawesonville, Georgia donde él continuó sus estudios de postgrado en Ciencias de la Religión en la Universidad de Dawes. Jackson había completado sus clases y estaba trabajando en su disertación al momento de su muerte. Tiene un artículo publicado en el _Diario de Ética Religiosa, _y otro que será publicado en el _Diario de Cultura y Religión _de esta primavera. Ha escrito también un artículo personal acerca de fe y vivir con epilepsia, publicado en la revista _Sojourners.

_Deja a su mujer, Bella, su madre, Martha, sus hermanas mayores__, Jada Carson y Rosa Jackson-Wiley, tres sobrinas y dos sobrinos. Una ceremonia póstuma se llevará a cabo en la casa funeraria Sopes & Sinclair en Dawesonville el sábado 22 de octubre, y un servicio religioso en la iglesia de su madre, Iglesia Bautista Bethel, en Jacksonville, el lunes 24 de octubre. Será sepultado en el cementerio de Bethel en Jacksonville. Su esposa y su familia solicitan que no se manden flores, sino que se den donaciones en su memoria a la Fundación de Investigaciones de Epilepsia (ERF por sus siglas en inglés) o a la Coalición de Fe y Esperanza de Jacksonville._

Bella piensa que Mark hubiera odiado todo eso, diciendo que lo hacía sonar mucho más especial de lo que era. Pero el _era_ especial en los ojos de Bella. Cuando el obituario aparece en el periódico local ese viernes, ella guarda varias copias y lamina dos de ellas para el libro de memorias que su madre le está ayudando a hacer para el funeral.

Pero ese primer día, miércoles, ella va de un lugar a otro como le ordenan, habla con diferentes personas cuando debe hacerlo, y trata de ocultar su shock y desesperación cuando descubre el costo de un simple sepulcro junto con la transportación y preparación del cuerpo. Hubiera querido optar por una cremación, pero no cree que Martha podría soportar eso. La madre de Mark es de ideas anticuadas respecto a cremaciones; y lo que es más, necesita una tumba que visitar. Incluso con todo lo que se puede hacer para ahorrar, el costo pasará de los 6,000 dólares, y Mark no tenía seguro de vida. Una condición preexistente como la epilepsia, generaba un rechazo automático de casi todas las compañías, o producía un costo tan alto que los dos juntos no podían ni siquiera pensar en pagar. Martha no tiene mucho dinero tampoco y su congregación es pequeña y pobre, pero dice que están planeando pedir una ofrenda especial ese domingo para ayudar a cubrir los gastos, y Bella sabe que puede contar con sus propios padres. Su padre tiene un ingreso tan sólo un poco mayor que el de Martha, pero Phil, y por lo tanto Renee, tiene algo de dinero. Piensa que entre todo será probablemente suficiente, por lo menos a corto plazo. Intenta no pensar a largo plazo.

Así que Bella está un poco más que sorprendida cuando, el viernes antes de la ceremonia póstuma local, recibe una llamada de la casa funeraria informándole que el costo total de la renta de la capilla, la preparación del cuerpo, el ataúd y la transportación a Florida han sido cubiertas. Parpadea y tartamudea por un momento, y si acaso había olvidado la aparición de Edward en el hospital el martes en la noche, ahora la recuerda.

—El donador se apellida Cullen, ¿verdad? —, intenta sonar civil.

—No. No lo es—, el director de la funeraria contesta.

—Hale, entonces.

—No, no es Hale. Veamos… la persona que cubrió los costos es un tal Dr. J. A. Whitlock, profesor emérito de la universidad de St. Olaf en Minnesota. Una carta de explicación fue enviada por fax a la casa funeraria para usted.

¿Quién demonios era J. A. Whitlock? Pero Bella está ahora tranquila y avergonzada por haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas.

—Oh—, es todo lo que dice.

—La carta también incluye su dirección. Estoy seguro que usted y la familia querrán agradecerle—. Es una reprimenda sutil y educada.

—Sí—, dice Bella. —Sí, por supuesto—. Ha estado diciendo eso mucho los últimos días, aceptando cosas por necesidad o por simple falta de interés. Martha le dijo una vez que debería decir si había algo que no le gustaba, pero honestamente, no le gusta nada, que Mark esté muerto, que una vez más está sola y desprovista, incluso (egoístamente o no) que su muerte ha volteado su vida al revés. Pero el material con el que el ataúd se construya, el color de la lápida, o cuál canción cantar al sepultarlo… esas cosas no le importan comparándolas con la magnitud de su pérdida. No le interesan.

La ceremonia póstuma del sábado pasa sin que ella llore, y se pregunta si sus profesores y compañeros pensarán que es fría. Pero ya ha llorado demasiado esa semana, simplemente ya no tiene energía para llorar de nuevo.

El domingo, ella y sus maletas están en la camioneta de Phil. Todos irán al sur para asistir a lo que Bella considera el verdadero funeral de Mark, donde estará la familia y los amigos que lo conocieron toda su vida. Cuando eso termine, podrá ir a descansar a un lado de su padre, y Bella…

Bella tendrá que volver a enfrentar el reto de empezar de nuevo.

**Notas de la traductora: ¡L**isto! Jaja. Me tomó un poco de tiempo, pero ya está listo. Espero que les guste. De nuevo, gracias a los que dejaron un review. Me alegran

el día, como siempre. Y a los que no, por favor, dejen uno XD haha. Aunque sea que digan: "Chido" o "Más" o lo que sea. :D

Reviews, please!

**En el próximo capítulo…**

—_¿J. A. Whitlock, supongo? —, pregunta Bella, dándole la mano._

_Él sonríe. —Supones correctamente, Madam Holmes. Estabas a punto de descubrirlo, así que decidimos que al diablo con eso y vinimos a ahorrarte la fatiga._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo Seis_

Después del funeral, Bella pasa una semana en Jacksonville en la casa de Martha, dejándose cuidar. Ella piensa en su futuro con el alma y tiene también varias discusiones con Martha. La madre de Mark no es tan exageradamente optimista como Renee podía serlo, pero tampoco era una pesimista absoluta. Después de todo, ella perdió a _su _esposo inesperadamente y sobrevivió, por lo que tiene consejos que darle a Bella… algunos francos y sin adornos.

—No te vayas a encerrar en esa casa—, le dice. —A veces querrás hacerlo, pero aislarte de todo… eso no es bueno. Yo tenía tres hijos y una iglesia que cuidar, pero he visto otras mujeres… se encierran. Se quedan en casa todo el tiempo. No es miedo. Es simple falta de energía. El duelo es trabajo duro, corazón.

"El dinero será un problema grande por un tiempo, también. Quisiéramos pensar que el dinero no importa nada, pero claro que importa. Sólo pregúntale a alguien que no tenga suficiente.

—Mark y yo nunca tuvimos suficiente—, Bella protesta. —Y no importaba…

—Ustedes se tenían el uno al otro—, la interrumpe Martha. —No que el tener un marido mejore las cosas. La verdad es que he visto que la pobreza puede romper el mismo número de matrimonios que puede fortalecer… depende. Pero _siempre _es más difícil si no tienes nadie con quien compartir tu pena.

"En fin, con eso que esa alma caritativa pagó los gastos del funeral, puedes usar el dinero que donó la congregación para la renta y la despensa. Con eso y lo que te pagan en la universidad debes estar bien por lo menos hasta enero, ¿no?

—Eso creo. Pero no tenía planeado trabajar en el semestre de primavera porque tengo mis exámenes…

Martha sacude su cabeza cubierta por un turbante colorido. —Te ayudaremos para que puedas tomar tus exámenes, corazón, tú no te preocupes por eso. Lo _último _que Mark hubiera querido es que renunciaras. Ya que esos exámenes pasen, sólo tienes que hacer una tesis, ¿verdad? — Bella asiente sin molestarse en corregir la terminología de Martha: era disertación, no tesis. Es algo molesto, pero porque su mente ahora se concentra en cosas pequeñas. Las cosas grandes son demasiado grandes. — ¿Tienes que quedarte en Dawes para hacerlo, o podrías mudarte a otra parte?

Bella arruga su nariz sabiendo a dónde va Martha con su pregunta. —No necesitaré la biblioteca como Mark lo hacía, no, pero es más fácil escribir ahí. Y además… no estoy segura de que podría mudarme con mi mamá, Martha.

Martha sacude una mano. —Yo no dije eso, ¿o sí? Sólo estoy haciéndote preguntas para que veas tus opciones y no te quedes pensando dentro de tu pequeño mundo. Nadie dice que tienes que regresar aquí, aunque sabes que haría espacio para ti si lo necesitas, ¿verdad? —. Bella sonríe y asiente porque sabe que Martha lo haría… y Renee se mostraría lastimada y haría un berrinche, además que sería más fácil para Renee y Phil el mantenerla que para Martha. (Y el hecho de que vivir con Martha requeriría la participación ocasional en la iglesia para Bella, algo con lo que siempre se ha sentido incómoda, es algo que no se atreve a admitir.)

—Tú termina el semestre de otoño—, dice Martha. —después concéntrate en esos exámenes y cuando termines, _entonces _puedes decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer. Podemos traerte de nuevo aquí si quieres, o puedes conseguir un trabajo allá y terminar con lo que tienes que escribir allá. Lo bueno es que es una decisión que no tienes que tomar todavía—, termina Martha.

El domingo en la mañana, Renee y Phil llevan a Bella de nuevo a Dawesonville para que se empiece a ajustar a su nueva vida de soltera. Afortunadamente, la clase en la que está de asistente es una en la que ya ha trabajado antes, así que el material no es nuevo para ella, aunque el profesor lo sea. Además, acaban de _terminar _de revisar y regresar uno de los ensayos, así que el examen no es para nada inminente. Ella, por su lado, está sólo registrada en una clase nocturna, un seminario para alumnos de posgrado, y había llevado sus libros a Florida para no atrasarse con la lectura. Sin embargo, su consejera, Lorraine Michaels, sugiere que deje la clase y tome otra en la primavera para que pueda concentrarse mejor, pero eso retrasaría sus exámenes hasta el verano, y Bella debe terminar antes. Hay muchas discusiones intensas con Lorraine sobre su futuro. Lorraine trata de ser flexible, pero Bella sabe que no quiere que se vaya de la universidad y de la ciudad. —Más de la mitad de los alumnos que terminan las clases, pero sólo les falta la disertación, y que se van de la universidad, nunca obtienen su título—, le advierte. —La vida tiene maneras de comerte vivo.

—Entiendo—, dice Bella. Y en verdad lo hace. —Pero no estoy en posición de quedarme, económicamente.

Renuente, Lorraine asiente, y luego suspira. —Buscaré si hay algunas ofertas de trabajo que te puedan dar experiencia en programas para mujeres.

—Gracias—. Esa simple promesa relaja a Bella enormemente; Lorraine es un gran depósito de contactos. Seguramente encontrará algo.

—¿Qué tan lejos estás dispuesta a ir? — pregunta Lorraine.

—Preferiría quedarme en el sureste o el noroeste, sólo para estar cerca de alguno de mis padres.

—Bien, haré a un lado los sondeos.

—Y me quedaré en la clase de seminario. El ensayo que haga tal vez no será mi mejor trabajo, pero necesito terminar con mis cursos.

Al tener por lo menos la posibilidad de un trabajo, y uno en su campo, en el horizonte, así como unos cuantos meses sin preocupación financiera, Bella se siente menos desesperada y paralizada que antes. Pero aún se siente deprimida y sola, y algunas veces enojada. Toma la costumbre de comprar vino blanco en cajas, cualquier marca que esté en oferta, y rara vez se va a dormir antes de haberse tomado por lo menos tres copas. No se emborracha, ni siquiera se empieza a sentir mareada (tres o cuatro copas en cuatro o cinco horas no es mucho), pero le quita las inhibiciones a su mente. Si se preocupa un poco por ganar peso, no la detiene. El ganar peso es una amenaza constante, estando en una silla de ruedas. Ha estado luchando en contra de eso desde que tenía 20 años. A Mark no le importaba, en parte porque Mark tenía una pancita él mismo, pero otros hombres no son Mark. —¿Qué importa de todas formas? —, se pregunta sirviéndose otra copa. —No es como si me fuera a casar otra vez—. Tal vez esté hundiéndose en su pena, pero no completamente. Las estadísticas no están de su lado, siendo una mujer en silla de ruedas.

Tomando su vino y uno de sus libros del seminario, regresa a la sala y se sienta en frente de la televisión que muestra un típico partido de fútbol americano del sábado. Le gusta el ruido de fondo, aunque es curioso que nunca le interesaran los deportes hasta que se mudó de la casa de Charlie. Debió haber aprendido algo por ósmosis, porque de hecho entiende de béisbol, y aprendió lo suficiente de fútbol americano de Mark como para entender los juegos. Este juego es Michigan vs. Ohio, los dos equipos principales este año y enemigos por tradición, así que promete ser un buen juego. Ella lee y toma y ocasionalmente se distrae con el ruido animado del juego que avisa que algo importante está por pasar.

En el medio tiempo, recuerda que ha olvidado escribir el cheque para el pago mensual del cable, y deja su libro para dirigirse a su escritorio a buscar su chequera. Y al mover papeles, encuentra la carta de J. A. Whitlock que había guardado antes de irse a Florida con sus padres… y se siente culpable. Había olvidado _todo _sobre eso… y el pobre hombre no había sido ni agradecido por su generosidad. La lee de nuevo:

_Estimada Sra. Jackson:_

_Tan sólo esta mañana me he enterado del fallecimiento inesperado de su esposo. Como sin duda usted sabía, él era un miembro del Centro para el Estudio de la Religión y la Sociedad, como yo lo soy. Es una práctica común que en estas sociedades profesionales se anuncien muertes, y en esta nueva edad del internet, ya no tenemos que esperar estos avisos en una publicación periódica. Mientras que la pérdida de alguien es dolorosa, lo es aún más cuando esta pérdida es de un joven y prometedor estudiante de posgrado._

_Tuve el privilegio de actuar como réferi para su último artículo en el _Diario de Ética Religiosa, _un artículo que me impresionó tanto por su profundidad como por su perspicaz uso de nueva evidencia alternativa. (Muchos académicos han intentado usar evidencia alternativa, pero no son tan profundos y exactos como se debe.) Y si se lo regresé con un par de sugerencias para mejorarlo de forma anónima como se requiere, le escribí después de su publicación, ya sin la necesidad del anonimato, y tuvimos un intercambio de ideas bastante agradable en el tema._

_Como un profesor de mucho tiempo, estoy al tanto de las cargas financieras de estudiantes de posgrado jóvenes, sobre todo aquellas de los casados. Estoy también al tanto de la condición médica que tenía su esposo. A pesar de que sus comentarios acerca de ésta estaban limitados a cómo la epilepsia complica la obtención de un seguro, lo sé._

_He sido muy afortunado con mis publicaciones, en parte por trabajos en enciclopedias y algunos libros de texto que me dejaron con muchos más ingresos que la mayoría de los académicos. Por favor, permítame compartirle un poco de mi buena fortuna para aliviarla del estrés que debe sentir por la pérdida de su esposo. Si lo ama por lo menos la mitad de lo que él la amaba a usted, según lo que noté cuando él hablaba de usted, estoy seguro que tiene mucho más de qué preocuparse que de el pagar un funeral. _

_Sinceramente,_

_J. A. Whitlock_

_Profesor emérito de religión_

_Universidad de St. Olaf_

Es, ella piensa, demasiado personal, incluso si está escrito con el tono adecuado. Pero si es un profesor emérito, de seguro ya es de avanzada edad. Empieza a escribir una respuesta, en hojas que encontró al fondo de un cajón del escritorio. "Estimado Dr. Whitlock," empieza, "Debo disculparme por el largo tiempo que me ha tomado el responder…" pero se detiene ahí, decidiendo que debe averiguar más de la relación que tenía con Mark.

Ella saca la computadora portátil de Mark para ver sus viejos correos electrónicos. Esta no es la primera vez que ha usado esta computadora desde su muerte. Era necesario el poner sus asuntos en orden, y ya ha perdido tanto su vergüenza por hacerlo como su miedo de encontrar algo que preferiría no saber. Las páginas de pornografía archivadas en su carpeta de favoritos fueron lo peor, y una vez que superó el leve shock, le pareció bastante gracioso. ¿Es que acaso existía un hombre en este planeta con acceso a internet que no haya visitado, o intentado el acceso a una página de pornografía?

No puede acceder a algunas de las páginas que tiene guardadas debido a esas contraseñas particulares, pero eso es algo menor. No puede leer su suscripción al _New York Times, _por ejemplo. Pero la mayor parte de sus archivos no están protegidos con contraseñas, y por la necesidad, la universidad le dio acceso a su cuenta de correo electrónico. Es ahí donde busca primero algún correo de J. A. Whitlock. No encuentra ninguno. Así que revisa su correo electrónico personal, pero tampoco hay nada. Qué extraño. ¿Se habrían escrito por correo convencional? Eso hubiera sido muy extraño para alguien como Mark que vivía más en la vida electrónica que Bella. Sólo escribía a mano cuando no había otra opción.

Pero si le _hubiera _escrito a Whitlock en papel, debería tener las cartas en alguna parte. Mark jamás tiraba nada. La mayor parte de sus cosas se habían puesto en cajas para que ella las viera cuando se sintiera lista, pero no se había empacado nada de su trabajo académico. Su consejero, el Dr. Simmons, pensaba que el trabajo reciente de Mark tenía potencial por lo menos para otro artículo, y quería publicarlo como un tributo a su memoria. Bella pensó que eso sería bueno, pero está agradecida ahora por otras razones cuando saca las cajas para buscar. Encuentra un número de cosas, incluyendo las copias corregidas y con sugerencias del artículo que Whitlock había mencionado. Las copias corregidas no estaban firmadas, por supuesto, la identidad de los réferis son mantenidas en anonimato, por tradición, así que no está segura de cuál de ellas es la de Whitlock, pero no hay ningún tipo de cartas en esa carpeta aparte de las del editor del diario.

Muy raro. Bella no sentía sospecha, necesariamente. Era más simple perplejidad. Así que hizo lo que cualquier hijo de la era de la comunicación haría. Se conectó a internet para buscar algo sobre J. A. Whitlock.

Él era, en efecto, un profesor emérito en St. Olaf, y tenía, en efecto, una extensiva lista de publicaciones, incluyendo los libros de texto y enciclopedias que había mencionado. Pero se especializaba en la extensión al oeste del protestantismo en los Estados Unidos, y en el Gran Despertar en las Planicies Americanas… ni siquiera cerca del tema que Mark investigaba. ¿Por qué razón estaría Whitlock revisando un artículo de Mark? O el diario estaba desesperado (lo que pasaba en ocasiones), o…

¿O qué? Ha pasado de curiosa a paranoica, ella piensa. Este Whitlock es quien dijo que era; aparentemente conocía a Mark y lo respetaba… mucha gente lo hacía. Entonces, ¿qué si no encontraba ninguna carta? Tal vez se habían correspondido por correo electrónico y Mark había borrado los correos después. A pesar de que Mark no desechaba nada, había veces que seguro lo hizo.

Regresa los papeles a la caja y continúa escribiendo su carta de agradecimiento. La escribe simple y la envía al día siguiente. Y así termina su búsqueda.

Excepto que no terminó realmente. No puede dejar de pensar en el asunto y un comentario casual a Jeffery Simmons empeora la situación.

—¿J. A. Whitlock? —, pregunta. —¿_Jasper Whitlock _de la Universidad de St. Olaf pagó por el funeral? ¡Santo Cielo! Ni siquiera sabía que Mark lo conocía.

Bella parpadea, tambaleándose por un instante al escuchar su primer nombre.

Jasper.

En ninguna de sus búsquedas en línea había visto el primero nombre, sólo las iniciales. Seguramente era una coincidencia. El hombre claramente existía y no era sólo un nombre, y por lo que veía, era incluso algún tipo de Gran Hombre Antiguo que todos en ese campo sabían de él. No había manera en que un vampiro que se veía de 20 años pudiera fingir eso, y si incluso Jasper no era el nombre más común, tampoco era tan raro. No hubiera pensado en ello más de una vez si Edward no se hubiera aparecido la noche que Mark había fallecido.

Pero Edward sí se había aparecido. —¿Conoce al Dr. Whitlock?

—Bueno, no _lo _conozco, pero conozco lo suficiente _de _él.

—¿Y es una persona real? —, Simmons parpadea en confusión y Bella se da cuenta lo ridículo que ha de haber sonado eso. —Digo… me refiero a que nunca escuché a Mark hablar de él, eso es todo. Generalmente, cuando conocía a alguien interesante me decía.

De hecho, Mark había sido algo irresponsable en ese aspecto, actuando como un niñito que había hablado con Papá Noel.

Simmons se encoje de hombros, aparentemente sin preocuparse por el asunto. —Probablemente lo conoció en una conferencia.

_Probablemente, _Bella piensa y lo deja ir.

Excepto que, de nuevo, no puede. Mark no había ido a muchas conferencias… sólo dos, y una en la Universidad de Emory en Atlanta que no estaba tan lejos; era todo lo que podían pagar. Sería fácil investigar quiénes eran los presentadores de esas conferencias, ¿no?

Así que investiga. No hay ningún Whitlock. Claro, ya que tenía suficiente dinero como para quemarlo y no necesitaba que su departamento pagara por su viaje, pudo haber ido sólo a escuchar las conferencias, no a dar una presentación… aún así. Había empezado a _molestar _a Bella que no podía averiguar cómo Mark lo había conocido… y su nombre era Jasper. Así que busca de nuevo en la computadora de Mark con más cuidado, buscando por correos que pudo haber pasado por alto en su primer intento. Busca archivos en carpetas de Notas Lotus, que están llenas de quejas de estudiantes de algún tipo u otro, de notificaciones de la biblioteca acerca de materiales de investigación, de cartas de la universidad… nada interesante. Pero había otra carpeta que estaba protegida con contraseña. Lo único que decía era "Confidencial." El sentido común le decía que no era más que correos de estudiantes, y aún así… Ya _tenía _una carpeta de correos de estudiantes, ¿por qué hacer otra?

Intenta un par de las contraseñas favoritas que sabe. Ninguna funciona. Se rinde con un suspiro y apaga la computadora. Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué tendría Mark correo de algún profesor retirado en una carpeta confidencial? En verdad tiene que dejar ir estas sospechas.

Pero es que simplemente no _puede. _Entre más piensa en eso, más confundida se siente y más sospecha del asunto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward Cullen en _Dawesonville _la noche que Mark murió? No había sabido nada de los Cullen en una década, ¿y Edward había aparecido de la nada, en esa noche precisamente, sólo para llevarla a casa y limpiar su cocina? No tenía sentido. Y sólo unos cuantos días más tarde, un viejo profesor de religión que Mark nunca había mencionado, y al parecer nunca había mantenido correspondencia con él tampoco, paga unos cuantos miles de dólares por su funeral. Ella ya no es una muchachita sin experiencia y fácilmente impresionada; es una mujer académica educada y esto no le parece lógico. Hay una historia más larga en todo esto, incluso si no la puede ver aún. Lo hará pronto.

Decide ir al Centro de Información y Tecnología la tarde siguiente para pedir que le den acceso a la carpeta confidencial de Mark. Ya que es el correo electrónico de la universidad, deben poder hacerlo. Tiene el poder de un abogado, si necesita usarlo (hasta ahora no lo ha necesitado), pero les dirá que necesita unos correos de estudiantes que necesita darle a un profesor para el que Mark fue asistente. Eso debe ser suficiente.

Al día siguiente, después de que terminan sus horas de oficina, se asegura que la computadora portátil de Mark esté en su bolso, y se prepara a salir cuando tocan la puerta de su oficina.

—Las horas de oficina terminaron—, dice en voz alta. No quiere batallar con un estudiante en ese momento.

—¡Sólo tomará un minuto! —, contesta una voz chillante del otro lado de la puerta.

Perfecto, una niña de papi acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Hay muchas de esas en Dawes. —Pase—, responde Bella, temiendo que su irritación no está bien oculta.

La puerta se abre y Bella da un grito ahogado de asombro.

Alice Cullen está en el otro lado, portando una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, Bella. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ella se ve, por supuesto, exactamente como hace diez años, justo como su hermano.

Jasper aparece tras de ella, luego entra a la oficina para ofrecerle su mano a Bella.

—¿J. A. Whitlock, supongo? —, pregunta Bella, dándole la mano.

Él sonríe. —Supones correctamente, Madam Holmes. Alice dijo anoche que estabas a punto de descubrirlo, así que decidimos que al diablo con eso y vinimos a ahorrarte la fatiga.

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo más XD. Espero que les haya gustado. Quisiera ir más rápido con la traducción, porque hay tanto en los próximos capítulos que me encanta!!... pero aparte que tengo mucho que hacer para mis propias clases en la universidad, a veces me toma más tiempo por algunos términos, etc. Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo. Y si me animan con reviews, me animan a sacrificar otro par de horas de mis horas de lectura para hacer esto hahaha. Horas que tengo que reponer con sueño, pero lo hago con gusto cuando estoy animada XD

Por favor, reviews. Me encantaría decirle a la autora el número de reviews que tiene esta historia, pero comparados con los que tiene la original, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza :S

REVIEWS, por favor!!

**En el próximo capítulo…**

_Hay un momento de silencio. Alice puede escuchar el latir del corazón de Bella. Se ha acelerado un poco. _—_¿Qué _tanto _sabían… saben?_

_Alice se reacomoda en el escritorio y se acerca unas cuantas pulgadas a Bella. _—_No te enfades…_

—_¡Sólo respondan la maldita pregunta!_

—_Prácticamente sabemos todo_—. _Admite Jasper._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo Siete_

Ha cambiado mucho.

Tan pronto como Alice piensa eso, sin embargo, se da cuenta de lo tonto que suena. Claro que Bella ha cambiado; los humanos hacen eso. El hecho de que Alice no la ha visto en persona en diez años sólo hace los cambios más aparentes. Pero Alice sabía que esperar, ya que había visto fotografías de Bella después de su accidente, incluso después de su matrimonio. Sabía ya que su cabello era corto ahora, y que no era ya una adolescente esquelética; Bella se ve ahora como una mujer, no como una chica. Pero en persona, Alice puede ver que hay un rastro de grisáceo en el cabello oscuro cerca de su cien, y hay una línea de expresión permanente en su ceño de tanto fruncirlo. Su piel ya no es tan lisa, pero tampoco se ve especialmente vieja. Más bien está en esa indeterminada etapa donde podría pasar por alguien a principios de sus veintes o a principios de sus treintas.

Entrando a la oficina de Bella, tras Jasper, Alice cierra la puerta. Jasper se ha sentado en lasilla que tiene para los estudiantes. Alice se acomoda en el escritorio. Ninguno se atreve a abrazarla, inseguros de cuál sería su reacción. Bella los mira alternadamente con los labios apretados.

—¿Cómo conseguiste hacer eso? — le pregunta a Jasper — J.A. Whitlock es una persona real.

Esta no es la dirección que esperaba Alice que llevara la interrogación. Pudo haber visto que estaba casi a punto de descubrirlos, y por lo tanto que Edward la había subestimado una vez más, pero había muchos caminos que este reencuentro pudo haber tomado. Alice había esperado otro tipo de preguntas, unas más personales.

Pero Jasper ríe. —Claro que lo es, soy yo.

—No puedes serlo. Tú no eres un profesor retirado de setenta y tantos.

—Ah, pero si soy mucho más viejo que eso—, le asegura Jasper.

Ella frunce el ceño. —¿Pero en verdad publicaste todo eso…?

—Sí, lo hice— Mira a Alice. —Recuerda que no dormimos. Escribir me ayuda a pasar las horas extra.

—Es muy prolífico—, añade Alice.

Bella la miray después regresa la mirada a Jasper. El rostro de Bella no tiene expresión. Alice se pregunta qué emociones estará sintiendo Jasper de ella. Tal vez está trabajando en mantenerla calmada, pero Alice en realidad no cree que sea el caso. Jasper prefiere no intervenir con las emociones de la gente, a menos que sea necesario, y Alice de nuevo se sorprende de lo mayor que se ve Bella.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo lo lograste entonces? —, pregunta Bella.

Sonriendo con complicidad, Jasper reclina la silla de manera que se sostenga sólo con las patas traseras, y se cruza de brazos. Alice sabe que está muy orgulloso de haberse convertido en el internacionalmente conocido académico J. A. Whitlock.

—No ocurrió mucho tiempo después de que Alice y yo nos uniéramos a los Cullen, así que era nuevo en este tipo de vida. La familia se mudó a Minnesota. Alice y Edward decidieron hacer el acto del bachillerato de nuevo, pero Emmett, Rosalie y yo optamos por la universidad, ellos para obtener una licenciatura, y yo como estudiante de posgrado. Estuve leyendo por años, pasé muchas noches en bibliotecas mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Alice.

—Lo que quiere decir es que terminó sus estudios de posgrado en tiempo récord—, dice Alice sonriéndole cariñosamente a su esposo. —Fue el joven genio. Cinco años y medio para hacer su doctorado.

Jasper ignora el regocijo de Alice. —St. Olaf buscaba un profesor, un poco al sur de donde estábamos, así que apliqué. Me contrataron. Es difícil obtener un puesto con posibilidad de permanencia, porque vale más a _quien _conozcas que lo _que _conoces… como de seguro sabes, Bella—. Ella asiente. —No podía simplemente aparecerme con documentos falsificados, incluso si tenía los conocimientos necesarios para justificarlos. Nunca me hubieran contratado, y menos en un lugar como ese. Necesitaba cartas de recomendación, gente que me avalara… tuve mucha suerte. El departamento de religión estaba lo suficientemente impresionado, y me dieron el puesto. Empecé un periodo de publicaciones sucesivas y apliqué para un ascenso antes de que ser profesor numerario.

—No puedes…

—Sí, sí se puede—, Jasper corrigió. —No es común, pero se puede tener un ascenso antes de ser numerario. Así que me convertí en profesor asociado. El año siguiente, apliqué para ser numerario, y lo logré también en tiempo récord. Tomó alrededor de cinco años en vez de seis, y como dijo Alice, el doctorado me había tomado otros cinco. Ahora, diez años es lo más que nos hemos atrevido a quedarnos en un solo lugar, pero este era un caso especial. Así que formulamos un plan.

—Tú y Edward formularon un plan—, Alice corrigió, sonriendo con complicidad, y dándole un golpe suave en la espalda a Jasper con su pierna.

—Bueno, está bien, Edward y yo formulamos un plan. Yo tengo una ventaja. Tenía veinte años cuando me convirtieron, y me veía mayor de todas formas. De hecho, es más difícil para mí pasar por un adolescente que pasar por alguien en sus veintes.

—Recuerdo— dice Bella¸ —en la escuela en Forks se rumoraba que habías reprobado un año o dos. Bastante gracioso… considerando.

La sonrisa de Jasper es delgada. —Odio pretender ser un alumno de bachiller. Bueno, el punto es que decidimos ver si podía obtener el título completo de profesor antes de que cumpliera los cuarenta… Bueno, antes de que J. A. Whitlock cumpliera los cuarenta.

Las cejas de Bella se levantaron rápidamente. Tiene demasiada experiencia ahora para saber lo inusual que sería un caso como ese.

—En una universidad grande, hubiera sido más difícil, sino es que imposible, pero a pesar de su reputación, St. Olaf es una universidad de artes liberales que se enfoca más en enseñar que en investigar. Con mi tiempo extra, tuve la oportunidad de seguir publicando artículo tras artículo, monografías e incluso un libro de texto. Mis colegas me odiaban…

—Claro que no— dice Alice.

Él voltea a verla. —Claro que sí. Me llamaban la industria artesanal de un hombre en cuanto a publicaciones, y no lo decían como un cumplido. Pero bueno, no me importaba. Tenía un propósito, obtener ese puesto. El libro de texto, por suerte, fue un rotundo éxito y obtuve regalías más que decentes. Ya había hecho circular el hecho de que había heredado dinero. El comité de la universidad se sintió indeciso cuando subí a profesor completo con sólo 38 años de edad. Significaba otro aumento de salario. Pero con mi lista de publicaciones, algunas de ellas muy bien recibidas…

—_Bastante _bien recibidas— corrige Alice.

Jasper la ignora. —…tuvieron muchos problemas para negarme el ascenso, incluso cuando había otros aplicando ese mismo año, todos mayores que yo, algunos por diez años o más. Así que les hice saber que estaba considerando un retiro parcial para seguir escribiendo si me daban el ascenso. Eso los convenció. Me dieron el ascenso y yo hice honor a mis palabras. Empecé a trabajar sólo medio tiempo. Para este punto, se necesitaba maquillaje para fingir mi edad— Jasper hace comillas en el aire —El hecho de que soy rubio me ayudaba por lo menos; puedes pretender que las canas se disimulan. Pero tenía que verme a finales de mis treinta, y eso requería maquillaje todas las mañanas. Afortunadamente, Alice es buena para eso. — le da unas palmaditas en la rodilla y ella sonríe. —Así que logré durar _veinte _años bajo una sola identidad antes de retirarme completamente, aceptando mi posición de emérito y desapareciendo en los bosques de Minnesota para pescar y escribir.

Bella ha escuchado este relato con mucho interés, inclinada sobre su silla, los codos sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza hacia un lado. Alice la observa procesar la historia.

—Muy bien—dice Bella. —Eso explica el cómo pero no el por qué. Es mucha inconveniencia sólo para obtener un título.

—Pero es útil—dice Jasper. —J. A. Whitlock tiene una historia y una reputación verificable y fácil de justificar. El dinero habla, pero a veces la familia necesita una identidad sólida, con piernas, en caso de que alguien le dé a la situación mucho más que una mirada superficial.

—Como yo— dice Bella, sentándose para cruzarse de brazos.

—Bueno, de cierta manera. Edward parecía pensar que caerías en el engaño. Alice y yo teníamos nuestras dudas.

—¿Edward piensa que soy tonta?

—No—Alice interrumpe. —Edward pensó que estabas distraída. Y lo estabas, por un tiempo. Yo sabía… bueno, yo había visto que las posibilidades de que funcionara dependían en qué tanto pensabas en el asunto.

—No podía encontrar ningunas cartas— admitió Bella, mirando a Jasper. —Eso me hizo sospechar que en realidad no habías conocido a Mark y no habías leído su artículo.

—Pero sí leí su artículo— dice Jasper, sonriendo como el gato de Alicia. —No estaba mintiendo cuando dije eso.

Bella suelta sus brazos de modo que no están ya cruzados. —¿De verdad?

—Absolutamente.

—¡Pero ni siquiera estás en su mismo campo!

—Fue pura casualidad. El diario me contactó porque hago mucha revisión para ellos ahora que estoy retirado. Estaban teniendo problemas encontrando a alguien adecuado para actuar como réferi para su artículo porque era bastante inusual. Accedí y estaba genuinamente impresionado con lo que había hecho. Era claramente un artículo por un académico joven, no desarrolló sus argumentos tan bien como debió haberlo hecho, pero aún así era muy bueno. Le mandé algunas sugerencias, incluyendo más fuentes que pensé que reforzarían su caso. Cuando el artículo fue publicado, vi que había usado la mayoría de mis sugerencias para producir una pieza bastante sólida. Ahora, no olvides que no sabía de quién se trataba cuando lo lei por primera vez, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando el nombre en el artículo resultó ser "Mark J. Jackson."

Bella frunció el ceño, y es claro que no sabe por qué esto es importante. Jasper mira a Alice por sobre su hombro. Aquí viene. Alice asiente y Jasper voltea de nuevo hacia Bella. Sabía… sabíamos que era tu esposo.

El ceño de Bella se frunce aún más. —Ustedes sabían—. En realidad no es una pregunta.

—Sí.

Hay un momento de silencio. Alice puede escuchar el latir del corazón de Bella. Se ha acelerado un poco.

—¿Qué _tanto_ sabían.. saben?

Alice se reacomoda en el escritorio y se acerca unas cuantas pulgadas a Bella. —No te enfades…

—¡Sólo respondan la maldita pregunta!

—Prácticamente sabemos todo— admite Jasper. —Y finalmente nos cansamos de que Edward nos diga qué hacer con lo que sabemos.

Él y Alice esperan la explosión. Y no tarda mucho en venir.

**Notas de la traductora: **_Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que he estado bastante ocupada últimamente, pero acabo de salir de Spring Break!! Lo que me da una semana para traducir.. bueno, en realidad me da una semana para ponerme al día con lo que debo leer para varias clases, pero no puedo estar leyendo todo el tiempo, si? Así que ocuparé un tanto de estos días para traducir :) _

_Estoy bastante contenta con el número de reviews del capítulo pasado, así que mil gracias! Intentaré tener otro capítulo listo esta semana y otro en la próxima. Disculpen cualquier error en este, que por el mismo retraso me dio pena atrasarlo para darle otra revisión. Si ven algún error, por favor díganme para corregirlo de inmediato. _

_Por la misma razón, no querer atrasarme, no pondré unadelanto del próximo capítulo, pero si quieren el adelanto mañana en la tarde, dejen un review, y yo les mandaré el adelanto como respuesta a su review. :D que tal?_

_Reviews, por favor :D_

_Lilia E._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a __**thatwritr**__. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo ocho_

—Exactamente ¿_cómo_ saben "prácticamente todo," como dicen? Más importante aún, ¿por qué les importaría?

No lo dice gritando. Es más como una pregunta fría y golpeada. Su ira se ha formado lentamente. Al principio, a pesar de sus sospechas, el shock de ver a Alice y a Jasper en vivo le impedía enojarse, así que su curiosidad natural ganó la batalla. Siempre había sido así, incluso de adolescente. En vez de huir corriendo de aquellos signos que indicaban algo sobrenatural, había hecho una investigación rápida sobre vampiros en línea. Incluso entonces tenía el alma de una investigadora. De la misma manera ahora, su curiosidad incandescente clamaba el centro de atención mientras a sus emociones les tomaba más tiempo procesar la complejidad. Pero el shock está ahora raspando para revelar algo crudo y sangriento en el interior.

Ante su pregunta, Alice y Jasper intercambian otra mirada. Luego Alice dice, casi con miedo:

—Bella, desde un principio, nunca quisimos irnos…

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? Pensé que eras mi amiga…

—Edward insistió…

— ¿Y si Edward te dice que te avientes a un pozo, lo haces también?

Alice deja caer su mirada y, nada propio de él, Jasper deja caer la suya también en vez de intentar defender a Alice.

—Después de lo que pasó… en tu fiesta de cumpleaños—dice Jasper—, los dos nos preguntamos si Edward tendría razón.

— ¿Razón? —pregunta— Creía que su única razón era que había perdido interés. Dijo que los vampiros se distraían fácilmente. Y Jasper, te dije en esa ocasión que no estaba enojada contigo. ¿Qué parte de "no estar enojada" no entendieron?

Sus rostros siguen mostrando culpa. —No lo sabíamos entonces, todo lo que Edward te dijo, —dice Alice. —Él no… él no nos mintió… simplemente no nos dijo toda la verdad.

—Deja de defenderlo—le dice Jasper con los labios apretados. —Yo apoyé su decisión en aquel momento porque no _tenía _toda la verdad… pero eso sigue siendo una forma de mentir. Casi logró que Bella se matara.

Bella parpadea. — ¿Te refieres al accidente? Admito que saltar del acantilado fue una reacción estúpida de mi parte, pero era joven y melodramática, no intentaba suicidarme…

—No— Jasper la interrumpe. —Victoria.

Y _ese_ es un nombre que Bella no ha escuchado en casi una década, pero no está confundida, ni siquiera por un momento. Sabe a lo que Jasper se refiere. —Victoria—repite suavemente— La recuerdo. Pero ella desapareció poco tiempo después del accidente. Jake… Jacob Black, un amigo mío, nunca quiso admitirlo porque sabía que me preocuparía, pero estoy casi segura que los lobos se hicieron cargo de ella. ¿Recuerdan los hombres lobo con lo que Carlisle hizo aquel tratado? Hay una nueva generación de ellos.

—Lo sabemos— dice Jasper.

—Bueno, sí… asumí que la mataron como habían matado a Laurent.

Jasper sacude la cabeza a pesar de que Alice se mantiene tan quieta y en silencio como sólo un vampiro puede hacerlo. —Los lobos se hicieron cargo de Laurent, como lo sabes—dice Jasper. —Pero nosotros nos hicimos cargo de Victoria.

—"Nosotros" ¿quiénes exactamente?

—Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo. Nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando después de tu accidente…

—Lo vi en una visión—dice Alice temblorosa. —Te vi brincar… luego te vi en el hospital. Fue durante las vacaciones de primavera de Cornell. Ahí es donde fuimos cuando dejamos Forks: Ithaca. En las vacaciones de primavera, fuimos a visitar al clan de Tanya, en Denali… lo vi cuando estábamos allí.

—Alice y yo subimos a un avión de inmediato y al diablo con las órdenes de Edward—Jasper añade. —Esme y Carlisle estaban en un viaje de cacería, pero Tanya prometió decirles cuando regresaran. En ese entonces, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en _otra _de sus lunas de miel en Europa y Edward…

—Edward estaba en Sudamérica— dice Alice. —Nos tomó tiempo localizarlo; no estaba contestando su teléfono. Bueno, el punto es que Jasper y yo llegamos ahí antes. Tus amigos licántropos nos encontraron antes de que pudiéramos entrar al hospital y nos _informaron _lo que había pasado, contigo y con Victoria, y nos dijeron que no éramos bienvenidos. Nos dimos cuenta que al marcharnos te habíamos puesto en un peligro mayor, le dejamos tu protección a _licántropos._ — Alice dice el nombre con desprecio.

Bella se enfurece. —Esos _licántropos _eran… y _siguen siendo, _mis amigos leales. Se quedaron conmigo y me apoyaron en todo lo que pasé.

Los dos recuperaron sus expresiones de calma y culpa. Jasper se recupera primero.

—_Touché_—dice. —Pero el punto sigue siendo que originalmente, te dejamos para protegerte y terminamos logrando lo opuesto. Para cuando Edward regresó, estaba frenético, y empezamos la cacería de Victoria.

—Esperaunmomento, esperaunmomento— la interrumpe Bella cuando su cerebro se pone al corriente con sus oídos. — ¿Se fueron para _protegerme?_ Se los dije, ¡Edward se fue porque se había aburrido de mí!

—No—dice Alice. Su voz es suave pero firme. Busca la mirada de Bella, y la mantiene conectada a la suya. Sus ojos son oscuros, café pálido en vez del ámbar usual, y serios. No hay nada de ese brillo juguetón que Bella recuerda y asocia con ella. —Supongo que Jasper tiene razón, no debería defender a Edward y sus errores. _No nos dijo _la verdad completa, y te mintió… en una escala mayor.

—Me mintió— Bella repite. No es una pregunta, es más como su intento de digerir la información.

—Absolutamente— dice Alice asintiendo vigorosamente. —Edward no estaba aburrido de ti, Bella. Él te amaba, y dejarte lo hizo pedazos. Pero creía que era lo mejor para _ti. _

— ¿Eso creyó, no? — Bella prácticamente lo dice gruñendo.

—Se fue… nos fuimos, por lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

—Les _dije _que no estaba enfadada…

—Lo SABEMOS— Alice la interrumpe. —Y te creímos. Jasper se sentía de lo peor —Jasper asiente—, pero te creímos cuando nos dijiste que no estabas enfadada y que no nos culparías por eso. Pero el asunto nunca fue si estabas enfadada o no. Era el mantenerte protegida de _nosotros. _Bella, somos _peligrosos. _No sé si llegaste a entender eso en algún punto— Bella aprieta los dientes, pero no interrumpe de nuevo. — Te adorábamos; eras como la racha de aire fresco que todos necesitábamos, Edward más que nadie. Pero nos hizo… descuidados. Olvidamos que te podíamos matar en un instante.

—Así que se fueron.

—Así que nos fuimos.

Bella está _furiosa _ahora. —Y ninguno de ustedes pensó que sería bueno pedir mi opinión.

—Sabíamos lo que ibas a decir, que no nos tenías miedo, y lo dirías con sinceridad, lo sentirías en el fondo de tu corazón. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. El estar con nosotros era potencialmente mortal para ti. Nunca nos dimos cuenta que al irnos, te dejábamos en un mayor peligro a merced de Victoria. Nos sentimos… increíblemente mal por eso. Pero nos hicimos cargo. Te debíamos eso. Nos tomó casi ocho meses el encontrarla, pero lo logramos.

Bella está sobándose la parte trasera del cuello. Puede sentir un dolor de cabeza formándose por la tensión. Está segura de que Jasper sabe de su furia, pero no está haciendo ningún intento de aplacarla. —Gracias— dice. —Aprecio el hecho de que se hayan hecho cargo de Victoria. Pero _no _aprecio que hayan decidido decidir cosas de _mi _vida por mí, desde el elegante pináculo de su _sabiduría_ vampiresca.

—Bella…

—Cállate, Alice. Ya tuviste tu turno. Ahora me toca a mí. Honestamente, a ese punto de mi vida no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en relaciones. Edward fue mi primer novio. Me volví loca por él. Pero lo que me hace... _enfurecerme_—su voz se rompe; está tan enojada—es que ninguno de ustedes fue _honesto _acerca de las razones por las que se fueron. Tuvieron que mentirme, hablarme como a una niña… tratarme con CONDESCENDENCIA. Me dicen que eran un peligro para mí. De acuerdo, lo eran; puedo verlo ahora. Pero también fue peligroso el salir y casarse con un hombre de color. ¿Saben que tuve que soportar que la gente me escupiera? Hay gente blanca aquí en el norte de Georgia que me dice cosas como "recuerda a O.J. Simpson." Y hay gente de color en Jacksonville que me insulta, me llaman una roba-hombres. Es totalmente posible que alguien, en algún punto, hubiera hecho más que simplemente lastimarme con palabras, incluso causarme daño físico. No es muy probable, pero es posible. No me importó. Amaba demasiado a Mark, y por lo más sagrado no iba a dejar que los prejuicios de otras personas me dijeran a quién amar.

Los mira a los dos. Alice empieza a protestar, pero Jasper aprieta su rodilla para silenciarla. A pesar de su enojo, Bella está agradecida.

—Estoy consciente de que pude haberme pinchado el dedo con el huso y encontrado la muerte con su familia. Estaba consciente de ello en aquel entonces, también. Pero no puedes vivir la vida con miedo. En algún punto te debes decir "esto es lo que quiero" y luchar por ello sin importar las consecuencias. Tomaré precauciones _razonables_ pero no huiré asustada. Y lo resiento… MUCHO… cuando alguien más quiere tomar MIS decisiones. No soy su _mascota_.

Bella hace una pausa para tomar aire. Entre más hablaba, más se enfadaba. Alice se ve infeliz, como si quisiera argumentar más, pero Jasper está, interesantemente, asintiendo. —Eso me parece justo— dice. —Y no puedo decir que estás equivocada; en muchas maneras, _eras _nuestra mascota.

— ¡Jasper! —explota Alice golpeándolo en la cabeza. El impacto suena como una roca golpeando a otra. Es claro que ella no sólo no está de acuerdo, sino que está honestamente molesta y Bella se da cuenta que es la primera vez que los ve pelear sin que sea sólo por un juego. — ¡**Yo **nunca considere a Bella como mi mascota! ¡No es un animal!

Él suspira y voltea la mirada hacia donde se encuentra acomodada sobre el escritorio de Bella. —No estoy diciendo que es un animal. Pero _era _como una novedad para nosotros, ¿puedes negarlo?

— ¡Eso no la hacía una mascota!

—No, no lo hacía, pero la mimábamos como a una—Jasper regresa la mirada a Bella. —Comparada con nosotros, eras joven. Aún lo eres, para ser justo, pero… no es lo mismo. Eres ahora un adulto en formas que no lo eras antes. No estaba seguro, en aquel tiempo, que Edward tenía el derecho de salir contigo en un principio… excepto que ÉL es aún joven en muchas maneras. Pero para el resto de nosotros parecías… bueno, joven.

Es claro que está batallando para encontrar maneras de decir lo que quiere sin insultarla.

—Era una niña, Jasper. Está bien, puedes decirlo. Bueno, no una niña, pero aún tenía mucho que madurar. Ahora sé eso. Sé que aún tenía que madurar, pero la diferencia entre 17 y 27 años es que ahora puedo admitirlo.

Él inclina la cabeza. —Exacto. Era tu edad lo que empañaba nuestra línea entre preocupación y condescendencia, creo yo. Como lo dijiste, no eras un adulto por completo entonces, y después de lo que pasó con James, creo que el incidente con… conmigo… fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya había habido muchas discusiones, incluso varias peleas cuando se trataba de Edward y Rosalie, acerca de los peligros en los que te estábamos poniendo. Edward tenía… tiene… problemas con el hecho de ser un vampiro, para empezar, y Rosalie sabe cómo usar eso en su contra.

—Y tampoco era como que a Rosalie le agradaba—añade Bella.

—Esa no fue la razón—dice Jasper, y Alice continúa con la historia. —Había mucha tensión en la familia, algo que tú no percibías. Después de que encontramos a Victoria, después de que ya no estabas en peligro y te habías mudado a Jacksonville con tu madre. Bueno, la familia cayó a un punto en que peleábamos frecuentemente.

—Todo se vino abajo, es lo que quiere decir— Jasper termina por ella. —Todo se separó. Emmett y Rosalie terminaron yéndose a vivir por su cuenta, probablemente es algo permanente. Carlisle se sentía horrible por no haberle puesto frente a Edward, y él y Esme pelearon varias veces por eso, lo que trajo consigo peleas acerca de ellos siendo los "padres," que se convirtieron en peleas acerca de las decisiones de Carlisle que habían llevado a empezar la familia. Carlisle se fue de la casa, aunque todos creemos que no es permanente. Él y Esme sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo sin el otro.

Bella sabe que su boca está abierta, pero está demasiado anonadada para hablar.

—Esme y Edward aún comparten una casa en Helen, pretendiendo ser hermanos—dice Alice. —Carlisle ha estado trabajando en África los últimos seis años. Jasper y yo… nos mantenemos en contacto con todos ellos, pero hemos estado viviendo en nuestra casa de Minnesota, la misma que teníamos cuando Jasper trabajaba en St. Olaf, irónicamente.

—Yo… ¿la familia se rompió por mi culpa?

— ¡No! —dice Alice. — ¡Cielo santo, claro que no!

—Ya había bastantes problemas en la superficie antes de eso— Jasper concuerda. —Problemas que nadie quería confrontar, que se mantenían enterrados. Los vampiros somos muy buenos manteniendo el status quo amable. Gracias a mi... talento… me doy cuenta de lo que no sale de la boca.

—Todo lo que tu situación hizo fue traer todos esos problemas a flote— Alice añade, asintiendo.

Bella se talla entre los ojos. —Creo que sonó un poco egocéntrico, ¿no? Como si yo hubiera sido tan importante.

Jasper sólo niega con la cabeza. —Sabemos a lo que te referías. Pero el rompimiento era probablemente inevitable. Esme y Carlisle habían estado batallando con el problema de "jugar a ser padres" por un tiempo. Esto los forzó a admitir que era sólo una realidad construida…más fácil de admitir para Carlisle que para Esme, creo… e incluso para Edward. Pero la verdad es que todos éramos culpables. La cara que le mostrábamos al mundo se había empezado a convertir en un gran juego de fingir. Estábamos tratando de vivir nuestros papeles. Era fácil, era conveniente, pero aún más importante, llenaba necesidades que todos teníamos. De repente, todas esas máscaras nos fueron arrebatadas y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos de una manera auténtica por primera vez en décadas. A la larga, creo que fue lo mejor, si algún día regresamos a formar un clan juntos… y sí existe la posibilidad… será por una decisión bien deliberada, y será como un _clan_, no pretendiendo ser una familia.

Bella no responde por un tiempo. Está tratando de procesar lo que le han dicho. Su altar de un ideal se ha venido abajo, un altar que ni siquiera sabía que se había mantenido intacto. Después de todo lo que había visto y experimentado, debería saber que no existen las familias perfectas, sólo aquellas que son más o menos sanas cuando se trata de sus disfunciones. ¿De verdad había pensado que los Cullen eran inmunes? ¿Siete vampiros, ninguno de ellos realmente familia, congelados en el tiempo y viviendo juntos por eras? La verdadera sorpresa aquí, ella piensa, es que hayan durado el tiempo que lo hicieron.

—Bien— dice después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. —Pero nada de eso explica por qué demonios han estado espiando mi vida desde que se fueron, ni por qué creyeron que tenían el derecho de decidir qué era lo mejor para mí en aquel entonces—. Alice y Jasper inclinan la cabeza a un lado exactamente al mismo tiempo, la duda evidente en sus expresiones. Si la situación fuera menos seria, Bella se reiría. —Como dije, es condescendiente.

La culpa regresa a sus rostros, pero regresa con un poco de terquedad también. — ¿Tú crees, ahora, que tenías la edad suficiente entonces para tomar decisiones que afectan tu vida de esa manera? —pregunta Jasper. —Querías convertirte en un _vampiro, _Bella. Eso es permanente, y me refiero a PARA SIEMPRE. Y mientras permanecieras humana, éramos enormemente peligrosos para ti. No queríamos convertirte, pero temíamos permanecer cerca de ti, y tú no estabas lista para aceptar ninguna de esas dos verdades. El problema con los adolescentes es que creen que están listos para tomar decisiones que no están listos para tomar, y ningún razonamiento en el mundo les hará cambiar de opinión. Sólo el tiempo y la experiencia pueden hacer eso.

Bella quiere replicarle, pero tiene un buen punto. Puede recordar ahora a su versión de diecisiete años y ver qué tan poco sabía entonces del mundo. A pesar de que era más madura que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, hay cosas que no se aprenden más que viviendo un poco. —Sigue habiendo algo… no sé… _malo_ aquí. Lo admito, en ese entonces no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero tampoco era una niña- Sé que ustedes son décadas, incluso _siglos _mayores que yo, pero no debieron haberme mentido de esa manera.

—No— dice Alice, y su voz es suave. —No, no debimos. Honestamente creo que Edward lo hizo porque creía que era lo mejor, pero como Jasper dijo, a veces él es _joven _también. Hizo una decisión estúpida. Somos vampiros, no santos—. Le sonríe levemente a Bella. —Cometemos errores frecuentemente. Sólo que Edward a veces…

— ¿… tiene un complejo de Dios? —pregunta Jasper. Alice lo golpea en la cabeza una vez más, pero esta vez, hay más jugueteo en la acción que enojo. —Admítelo— dice Jasper. —Lee mentes, así que es propenso a portarse como un presumido.

—Está bien, está bien— Alice mira a Bella. —Como puedes ver, no sólo Rosalie y Edward eran capaces de pelear.

—Por lo menos Edward y yo seguimos hablando.

— ¿Edward y Rosalie no están hablando? —pregunta Bella.

—No—, responde Alice. —Rose está actuando como mártir y Edward está actuando como un deprimido que nadie entiende. Ambos están portándose como unos idiotas cabezas de chorlito, la verdad.

De repente Bella se da cuenta que Jasper y Alice la _están _tratando de una manera diferente ahora, más como un igual. Diez años antes, hubieran tratado de restarle importancia o esconder estas cosas de la misma manera que los padres no les dicen a sus hijos la horrible verdad acerca de las dinámicas de los adultos.

—Pero— Jasper dice ahora, llevando la conversación por otra tangente, —el punto importante es que para Edward nunca dejaste de importar, Bella. Creo que se enamoró aún más de ti _después _de que te dejó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no regresó y lo dijo? ¿Por qué todos ustedes se han mantenido alejados hasta _ahora_?

—Por Mark Jackson—dice Jasper. —Ya lo habías conocido para cuando atrapamos y eliminamos a Victoria.

—Tuve una visión—agrega Alice, —de que tú y Mark tenían una gran probabilidad de enamorarse. Y por más arrogante que sea Edward, tiene su lado genuino desinteresado.

—No quería atraparte en esta vida por toda la eternidad a menos que fuera una decisión de vida o muerte— Jasper añade gentilmente. —Te amaba, Bella… te amaba lo suficiente como para dar la media vuelta y dejar que te enamoraras de otra persona. Llámalo un idiota, llámalo un mártir con problemas, pero quería que fueras feliz e íntegra, y pensó que Mark podía darte eso mejor que él.

Alice y Jasper se quedaron en silencio mientras Bella procesaba lo que le habían dicho. Bella había llegado a la edad en la que ya no se impresiona tan fácilmente con las tragedias románticas; hay suficiente tragedia de la común en la vida real. Aún así, tampoco puede decir que la decisión de Edward no había funcionado mejor. Al principio, creía en su desesperado y consumidor amor joven por él, pero al pasar los años, se dio cuenta de que había lugar para más de un gran y sincero amor en el curso de una vida. Había amado a Mark con todo su corazón; él había sido bueno con ella y para ella. Sin embargo, un poco de esa chica romántica con la pasión salvaje revolviéndole el estómago seguía latente muy dentro de ella, y un primer amor es difícil de olvidar. Le ha llegado al corazón la decisión de Edward, incluso si no puede decidir si fue lo más maduro que ha hecho, o lo más melodramático.

Está tan metida en su debate interno que casi no escucha las palabras de Alice a Jasper:

—Debemos alimentarla; ya pasan de las seis y media. Y el resto de la historia… Edward debe contarla.

Sus oídos la ponen en alerta. — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "el resto de la historia"? ¿Hay más?

Alice suspira y asiente. —Hay más—admite. —Pero de verdad debe ser Edward el que te lo diga.

—Sólo vinimos aquí—explica Jasper, —para torcerle el brazo y ponerlo en un lugar donde tendrá que hablar en vez de enfurruñarse con Esme en Helen, ayudándole a restaurar casas de Alpes Bávaros para turistas. Cree que está cumpliendo promesas… algunas de ellas hechas a Mark Jackson. La verdad es que tiene miedo.

Si mucho de lo que escuchó la tiene pasmada, o por lo menos sorprendida, nada la ha preparado para esto. — ¿Promesas que le hizo a Mark?

—Oh, sí— Jasper confirma mientras Alice saca su teléfono y sale de la oficina de Bella para poder, probablemente, llamarle a Edward. —Vamos a llevarte por algo de cenar— dice Jasper. —A Edward le tomará como una hora y media llegar aquí.

—Helen está a dos horas…

—_Es _Edward del que estamos hablando— responde Jasper con una sonrisa de complicidad.

**Notas de la traductora:**

_¡Por fin! Mil disculpas por la tardanza. No volveré a comprometerme a actualizar a cierto tiempo porque siempre que lo hago termino tomándome el doble de lo que digo. La verdad es que este es un capítulo muy largo, por lo menos mucho más largo que los anteriores, y son cosas que deben quedar bien claras porque son muy importantes para la historia, así que intento que no se me pase ningún detalle, que no se pierda absolutamente nada en la traducción, porque esta historia es genial. Me gustaría actualizar mucho más rápido porque me muero por llegar a mis partes favoritas… para las cuales faltan algunos tantos capítulos. Pero pues, ahorita estoy casi muerta con la escuela, es el último mes del semestre y nos tienen leyendo, escribiendo como locos. Y aparte estoy aplicando para un T.A. algo como lo que hace Bella en esta historia, y eso toma mucho de mi tiempo libre… pero bueno…. De nuevo, por querer actualizar lo antes posible, no revisé este capítulo como me hubiera gustado, así que si ven algún error no duden en decirme. Y por la misma razón, de nuevo, si quieren un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, dejen un review y les mandaré el adelanto con la respuesta._

_¡Mil gracias y, por favor, un review alegra mi día!_

_ETA: Tuve un momento de paz e hice otra revisión, aún así, si ven errores, ya saben. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo nueve_

_¿Quién demonios les dio el derecho? _Es lo primero que Edward piensa cuando cierra de golpe su teléfono móvil. Su segundo pensamiento lo dedica a qué tan rápido puede localizar a Esme para que le preste su Mercedes convertible, y no lo quiere por el estilo, lo quiere por la velocidad.

Ella está en el centro de la ciudad, donde está trabajando en su actual proyecto—la renovación de un viejo restaurant alemán en Helen. Fue comprado por, irónicamente, una familia de dinero hindú de Atlanta que no sabía qué hacer con su última inversión cuando se trataba de decorar. Saris y Shivá no van bien con Wiener Schnitzel. Y por eso contrataron a Esme. Sugirió molduras blancas de madera, el arte familiar y campesina de Bauernmalerei de flores y pájaros, y cajas de flores llenas con geranios, limoniums alemanas, y celosía debajo de ventanas falsas que muestran paisajes alemanes imaginarios. Los nuevos dueños sólo habían preguntado: ¿Cuánto va a ser? Y ella se puso a trabajar.

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo después de la puesta de sol cuando Edward llega ahí, pero claro que Esme prefiere trabajar tarde para no tener que preocuparse por el sol. Cómicamente, la excusa que utiliza para sus extraños horarios de trabajo es que le gusta dormir hasta tarde. Él llega abruptamente a donde está mientras ella está pensando en los diferentes papeles tapiz.

—Necesito tu coche— le dice al mismo tiempo que ella voltea hacia él, mostrándole dos muestras de papel tapiz para preguntarle:

—¿Muy ocupado? — Ella se ríe; él no lo hace, y se pone seria.

—Alice y Jasper hablaron con Bella— dice él. —Necesito tu coche. Debo llegar a Dawesonville lo más rápido posible.

Ella lo mira detenidamente. —Pensé que estaban en Northfield—Minnesota.

—Volaron aquí esta mañana. Alice está metiendo su cuchara de nuevo. Me dijo que si no estoy ahí en tres horas, ella y Jasper le dirán a Bella de mi relación con Mark. Ya le han dicho todo lo demás.

Esme deja caer su mirada y Edward puede escuchar sus pensamientos de preocupación. —¿Le dijeron de… de Carlisle y yo?

—No sé; supongo.

—Recibí una carta de él esta mañana, bueno un correo electrónico. Está bien, dice. Puede venir a Estados Unidos para la navidad—si queremos que venga.

—Es su decisión— responde encogiéndose de hombros. Su indiferencia fingida en realidad _es _fingida, pero no puede decidirse si quiere o no ver a Carlisle; es por eso que finge indiferencia. —¿Me das tus llaves?

Esme las busca en su bolsillo y se las lanza. Él le lanza las suyas. —Estoy estacionado en el lote trasero— dice saliendo por la puerta. —No estoy seguro de cuando regresaré a casa.

—¡Llámame! — ordena al mismo tiempo que la puerta se azota.

Lleva medio camino a Dawesonville cuando recuerda que olvidó su _cartera. _—Cabeza de chorlito olvidadizo— se reprocha a sí mismo, pero supone que se puede perdonar considerando los hechos. Su estómago está hecho nudos, y si pudiera sudar, lo haría. Su cabeza da vueltas, aunque trata de enfocarse en buscar en el camino a policías de caminos buscando dar las multas que requieren. En verdad, está planeando maneras de asesinar a Alice y a Jasper.

Alice está interfiriendo otra vez. Solía pensar que era graciosa, su hermana preferida, pero ahora sólo la ve como una entrometida. Esto no le concierne, o por lo menos, no está en su derecho el volar hasta aquí y meter su nariz—y se pregunta qué tanto de la situación se debe a Jasper. Jasper y Rosalie habían sido los que más se habían enojado con él después del accidente de Bella y la cacería de Victoria. Alice es más compasiva, pero también la que tiene más tendencia a entrometerse. Edward desearía no haber contactado a Jasper para que usara a J. A. Whitlock para pagar la cuenta del funeral de Mark, aunque para ser justo, Jasper y Alice se habían prácticamente abalanzado ante la oportunidad. Ambos amaban a Bella, a pesar de sus reservaciones y desacuerdos en cuanto a la relación que tenía con Edward, y había sido Alice la que había rogado más durante los años por fotografías y reportes de Bella. Incluso había asistido a la boda de Bella, aunque Bella no lo sabía. Edward… Edward se había lamentado ese día del hecho de que los vampiros no podían emborracharse.

Son casi las ocho en punto y está algo frío para cuando Edward llega rugiendo al estacionamiento del edificio donde vive Bella. Inmediatamente identifica lo que supone que es el carro de renta de Alice y Jasper. El Porsche Cayman azul rey sobresale como un pulgar adolorido entre los vehículos y furgones especializados para discapacitados. Si hay algo en lo que puede confiar es que Alice vuele a Atlanta por un carro de lujo. Pensaría que es tan vanidosa y vacía como un charco de agua en primavera si no la conociera mejor.

Sale disparado del Mercedes de Esme, casi olvidando cerrar el techo, y corre a tocar la puerta de Bella. Ya puede escuchar sus pensamientos, y, de hecho, Alice está en la puerta, abriéndola antes de que toque por segunda vez. Le sonría alegremente. —Hola, Edward. Jasper y yo ya nos íbamos. —Ambos le pasan de lado, pero Jasper lo toma del brazo mientras lo hace.

Edward puede escuchar el pensamiento deliberado de Jasper: _Teníamos que hacerlo. Estabas pensándolo demasiado. Ahora entra y dile toda la verdad. Regresaremos en la mañana. Alice la ha extrañado como no tienes una idea, y creo que ella también ha extrañado a Alice._

Edward quiere rugir y apretar los dientes, pero no lo puede hacer. El pensamiento no es ni malicioso ni agresivo. Son entrometidos, pero son honestos en sus razones, y recuerda, de nuevo, cómo se complementan a la perfección, como sujeta-libros, sin importar qué tan diferentes puedan parecer en el exterior.

Suspira y entra al departamento de Bella. Huele a la carne rostizada de las hamburguesas de Hardee's. ¿No pudieron Alice y Jasper comprarle algo mejor que comida rápida? Aunque probablemente Bella se rehusó a algo de lujo. Ella está esperando con una ceja alzada, sus codos descansado en los brazos de su silla de ruedas. —Hola, Bella.

Sus labios de adelgazan. —Saltémonos las formalidades. Jasper y Alice insinuaron que le hiciste promesas a Mark. ¿Qué _carajo_ estabas haciendo hablando con mi esposo, y por qué no me lo dijo?

Edward parpadea sorprendido con su tono de no quiero rodeos. Sabe exactamente qué tan comandante se ha vuelto Bella, y sin embargo está sobrecogido por sentir toda esa fuerza dirigida a _él_. Nervioso, pasa una mano por su cabello. —¿Puedes, eh, decirme lo que Alice y Jasper te dijeron para no estar sólo repitiendo cosas?

—Dijeron que mentiste en la razón por la que te fuiste—que no te fuiste porque habías perdido interés en mí, sino para "protegerme" —su voz está llena de ácido. —Me dijeron de la cacería de Victoria después de mi accidente, y que para cuando habías acabado con ella, yo había conocido a Mark, así que no me dijiste la verdad entonces tampoco porque le habías hecho promesas a él. ¿Ahora por qué _demonios_ ustedes los hombres creen que tienen el derecho de decidir lo que las mujeres en su vida necesitan saber?

Incluso sin leer su mente, puede sentir el _frío _en el aire y puede escuchar el latido furioso de su corazón. Dándose cuenta de que sigue parado frente a la puerta, apunta a la sala. —¿Podemos, eh, ir ahí?

Bella rueda su silla con precisión hasta un lugar a unos cuantos metros que supone debe ser el suyo, un área vacía donde un sillón debería ir normalmente. Puedes sentarse en el sillón verde, que está más cerca, o en una silla mecedora al lado de la televisión, probablemente para visitas. Se ve dura e incómoda, pero se sienta en ella, doblando sus manos en una imitación inconsciente del gesto de ella. —Puedo decir que no es como tú piensas, pero eso sólo conseguiría enojarte.

Su sonrisa es irónica. —Muy listo. Me acabas de decir que no es como yo pienso _e _intentaste disminuir mi enojo al decir que sabes que decirlo me enojaría. No intentes esos trucos, Edward. Mi área de _investigación_ es modalidades de comunicación y diálogos complicados. No soy la niñita que conociste en Forks, ni tampoco soy una dama del siglo diecinueve. Soy una mujer en una silla de ruedas y trato diariamente con personas que quieren hablarme como si no entendiera, o que asume que estoy incapacitada mentalmente y no sólo físicamente. Sé cómo la gente usa y abusa del lenguaje.

Él pasa saliva porque sabe que le dará un momento. Es gracioso que nunca pensó que ella fuera frágil. Su cuerpo será rompible, sus huesos como cristal, su carne como pañuelos, pero su _espíritu_… es diamante y acero.

—No intento insultarte. Sólo…— se detiene y se pellizca entre las cejas. —Mark y yo no estábamos conspirando, o por lo menos no de la manera en que tú piensas. Ni siquiera hablé con él hasta varios años después de que lo conociste—. Las cejas de Bella se han levantado de nuevo. —Después de que nos deshicimos de Victoria, las cosas como que… bueno, no fue un buen momento para nuestra familia.

—Alice y Jasper me dijeron. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron, Carlisle y Esme se separaron, y Alice y Jasper se mudaron. Sigues con Esme, como su hermano.

Asiente. —Hubo muchos argumentos antes de eso, pero el final llegó rápido en su momento. Rose y Emmett se fueron después de que Rose explotó contra mí y Carlisle. Carlisle se encerró en su oficina por tres días hasta que Esme tumbó la puerta, y después _ellos _se pelearon, y luego Carlisle y yo peleamos. Jasper tuvo que irse por toda la energía negativa. Terminaba gritándole a todo mundo y empeorando las cosas. Se fue con Alice a Minnesota, donde han estado desde entonces. Eso nos dejó a Carlisle, a Esme y a mí, pero Carlisle se fue de voluntario a África unos meses después. Había querido hacer eso por años, pero Esme nunca sintió que tenía algo que ofrecer allá. Decidieron que necesitaban un tiempo separados, y yo me quedé con Esme.

Bella ha escuchado, observándolo a través de sus dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos oscuros reflejan ternura. —Lo siento— dice. —Después de tanto tiempo como familia, eso debió haber sido duro—. Hace una pausa para darle el peso adecuado a sus palabras. —¿Pero cómo se relaciona eso a Mark?

Edward se pellizca entre las cejas de nuevo. —Durante la cacería, uno de nosotros se quedaba cerca de ti, en caso de que Victoria lograra escabullírsenos. Era buena; seguramente había aprendido mucho de James, así que estábamos al tanto de lo que pasaba en tu vida, y para cuando terminamos, habías conocido a Mark. Alice había tenido una visión de ti, feliz con él, casada con él. Dijo que no era seguro, y que debería ir a buscarte, decirte todo. No era muy tarde para nosotros.

"Lo consideré. Un par de veces incluso llegué hasta la puerta del centro de rehabilitación donde vivías en ese entonces, pero nunca… simplemente no pude. Entre más pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más pensaba que estaba _mal. _Entonces, uno de esos días en los que intenté hablar contigo, pasé por un lado de Mark cuando él salía. Le di un buen vistazo a su mente, y eso lo decidió. No me impresiono fácilmente con los humanos, pero él me impresionó. Era extraordinario, y ni siquiera tenía veinte todavía.

El rostro de Bella se suaviza mientras él habla. Sus ojos se empañan y los talla. —Sí— dice. —Era extraordinario.

Edward duda, pensando en cómo explicar lo que sigue, luego continúa. —La idea de ti y de Mark juntos era… difícil para mí en un principio, y no porque estaba celoso. En el mundo donde crecí, un hombre negro y una mujer blanca… eso simplemente no pasaba. Sé que el mundo ha cambiado, y he intentado cambiar con él. Intelectualmente, estoy de acuerdo con muchos de esos cambios, pero aún tenía esa sensación negativa en mis entrañas que me revolvía el estómago cuando los veía juntos, incluso al estar impresionado por su… supongo que lo llamarías pureza de espíritu.

La quijada de Bella se endurece, luego suspira y asiente. —Aprecio tu honestidad. Supongo que esas cosas son difíciles de aceptar para ti. Y de hecho, dice mucho de ti el que lo reconozcas e intentes superarlo.

Él asiente. —Gracias por entenderlo —. Necesitaba que ella entendiera su propia historia para que entendiera sus decisiones. —Estaba impresionado con él—muy impresionado—a pesar de que al mismo tiempo otra parte de mí estaba preocupada. Él y tú… me molestaba como no tienes idea, pero me molestaba que me molestara también— su sonrisa está apretada, pero la de ella responde de la misma manera —también me hizo cuestionar mis propias motivaciones para tratar de hacerme a un lado y dejarte en tu vida. Seguía creyendo que era peligroso para ti, es por _eso _que me fui para empezar, pero me preguntaba si no debería considerarlo sólo para mantenerte alejada de él… mejor que estuvieras con un vampiro que con un negro asqueroso.

—¡Edward!

—Usé esas palabras a propósito, Bella, justo _porque_ está mal. Y esa parte mala de mí aún existe, dentro de mí.

La expresión de Bella, siempre tan fácil de leer, demuestra su franca incomodidad.

—Nunca me pareciste discriminante antes.

—Me ponías sobre un pedestal antes. Te dije que era un monstruo asesino, egoísta y sarcástico, pero insistías en que yo colgaba la luna y las estrellas sobre ti. Trato de _no _tener prejuicios pero eso no significa que no los tenga. Pero bueno, decidí hacer lo opuesto a lo que Alice sugirió… esperaría a ver si tu relación con Mark funcionaba. Si no lo hacía, te contactaría. Era la única manera en la que podía asegurarme de ser… justo.

Aún frunce el ceño y Edward piensa que esto _no era _ lo que ella esperaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella pasa sus dedos sobre su cabello corto, dejándolo desarreglado. —Sabes, a veces me pregunto si eres admirable por aferrarte tan tercamente a los límites que te pones, o simplemente eres ridículo.

Se reiría, excepto que está seguro de que no lo dice en broma. —¿Tal vez los dos?

—Tal vez los dos. Entonces, asumo que no me contactaste porque sí funcionó con Mark.

—Exacto.

—Aún así, pasar al lado de él por una puerta no es lo mismo que hacerle una promesa…

—Esa no es la promesa que hice; es sólo la razón por la que me mantuve alejado de ti inmediatamente después. Pasaron dos años antes de que lo conociera en persona, y lo hice sólo porque tú le habías dicho sobre mí primero.

Bella se sonroja y deja caer la mirada, avergonzada por la primera vez. Su sangre, brillante en sus mejillas, sigue siendo una llamada de sirena para él y tiene que morderse la lengua.

—Tenía que hacerlo— dice. —Tenía que ser honesta con él…

—No te estoy criticando, bella. Sé que no estabas intentando delatarnos, y ustedes ya tenían una relación lo suficientemente seria para que necesitara saber toda la historia. Pero pensó que estabas loca.

Su sonrisa es irónica. —Mark era un chico del tipo de Missouri, incluso si no era de ahí. Él necesitaba ver para creer. Pero eventualmente me creyó.

—Porque le _mostré_— dice Edward.

Su quijada cae al piso. —_¿Qué?_

—Le mostré. No estaba jugando hace rato. _Estaba _preocupado por tu salud mental… no en una manera cruel, pero en una manera de 'tal vez no la conozco tan bien como creía y ¿necesitará ayuda?' Los vampiros y los licántropos no existen, pero tú eras insistente. Te dio suficiente crédito como para preguntarle a Jacob, pero Jacob se rio y le dijo que a veces te gustaba imaginar cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes que Jacob dijo eso? — demanda Bella. Se ve como si la hubieran apuñalado por la espalda.

—Lo vi en la memoria de Mark. Jacob no admitía nada.

Observa a Bella mantener su enojo por un momento más, después suspira y lo deja ir. Incluso cuando era joven, había sido eminentemente sensible y se ha vuelto aún más al madurar. —Jacob ni siquiera me dijo—dice ahora. —Aunque ya sabía de vampiros. Tuve que descifrar lo de los licántropos por mí misma. No me sorprende que no le hubiera dicho a Mark, pero debió haberme dicho por lo menos que Mark estaba haciendo preguntas.

—Mark le pidió que no lo hiciera. De todas formas, con Jacob negándolo, Mark tenía la confirmación de lo que temía: que estabas delirando o que eras inestable. No podía… bueno, no podía dejar que pensara eso de ti, así que me aparecí en su departamento una noche cuando estabas en la biblioteca. Estaba un poco asustado al principio. Luego me golpeó en la quijada cuando le dije quién era.

La quijada de Bella cae de nuevo, pero abruptamente, se ataca de risa. —¿Te _golpeó_?

—Sí… casi se rompe la mano. Tuve que vendársela.

—¡Recuerdo eso! ¡Pero dijo que había golpeado la pared! No pudo escribir con esa mano por casi un mes.

—Sí golpeó una pared, de cierta manera. Pero bueno, después, hablamos. Y le prometí… le prometí que no había venido para tratar de separarlos. Podía ver la incertidumbre en su mente. Todo mundo tiene inseguridades, y te amaba, temía perderte por un viejo fuego. No quería que pensara que estaba intentando recuperarte, así que prometí.

Bella no lo interrumpe. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, pero no cree que esté enojada, sólo pensando. Como tantas veces antes, desearía saber la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—Nos vimos unas cuantas veces después de eso— admite Edward- —Supongo que se puede decir que llegamos a un acuerdo esa noche. Le di un número telefónico que podía usar si alguna vez necesitaba comunicarse conmigo. Si no era la primera persona a la que contactaría en caso de una crisis normal, ni siquiera la quinceava, yo tenía… ciertas ventajas que los humanos normales no tienen. Sabía de Victoria, así que estaba entendiblemente preocupado. Hubo un tiempo en el que temía que ustedes estaban siendo seguidos de nuevo, y me llamó. —Los ojos de Bella se agrandan, pero Edward hace un gesto de despreocupación. —Fue una falsa alarma. Los observé por dos semanas seguidas y no encontré rastro de ningún otro vampiro. Incluso llamé a Jasper y Alice no los había visto en ningún tipo de peligro. Pero me alegró que me llamara. Mostraba que me tenía algún tipo de confianza. Hablamos un poco más seguido después de eso, y me llamó antes de pedirte matrimonio.

—¿Qué? ¿Para pedirte tu bendición? — se ve mitad divertida, mitad indignada.

—No. Dudo que la necesitara.

—No la necesitaba— insiste, su barbilla en el aire.

—Sólo me llamó para decirme que lo haría… una cortesía, supongo. Era por teléfono y de larga distancia, así que no pude leer su mente, pero creo que no quería que me enterara por otros medios.

Bella asiente. —Él era bueno de esa manera.

—Sí, era bueno… de verdad un hombre excepcional. Hubiera sido conveniente el poder odiarlo, pero no pude— su voz tiene ironía.

Ella resopla. —No eres del tipo rencoroso, Edward.

—Oh, sí que lo soy. Guardo rencores como un elefante. Recuerda lo que te dije hace rato. Te rehusabas a ver mis faltas. Y no creas que yo te conocía bien tampoco. Eras el gran misterio.

—Recuerdo como solía volverte loco, tratando de entenderme.

—¡Lo hacías!

—Pensé que eras el hombre más hermoso que había visto— dice, su voz suave y pensativa. —No podía creer que me querías a _mí. _

—Te subestimas, Bella.

—Lo hacía… entonces— ahora es su turno de sonar irónica, y el hecho de que puede admitir sus ansiedades de adolescente le dice lo mucho que ha crecido. Pero le gusta. Se ha convertido en la persona que había visto sólo en momentos hace diez años. —Así que ¿eso es todo? — pregunta ahora. —¿Eso es todo lo que pasó? Después de hablar con Alice y Jasper estaba esperando misiones espías para verificar mi buen estado, o algo por el estilo.

Tiene que reírse. —Bueno, admito que ocasionalmente verificaba que estuvieras bien, pero de lejos.

—¿Nada de entrar a mi habitación por el emocionante propósito de verme dormir?

Sacude la cabeza. —Dado el hecho de que dormías con Mark para ese entonces, hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso para los involucrados.

Se ríe de eso. —Es verdad. — Hay una pausa, luego voltea a verlo. —Eso era bastante escalofriante… que entraras a mi habitación en la noche cuando no me daba cuenta. No puedo creer que haya pensando que era romántico.

—Yo no puedo creer que lo consideraras así tampoco. En aquel tiempo, mis acciones me molestaban a _mí. _

Pudo haber dicho que la observaba en aquel entonces por la misma razón por la que está sentado aquí ahora. Pero no es la misma razón. Había estado fascinado con ella, obsesionado, atraído por su sangre y su misterio. Alrededor de ella, su mente había estado benditamente _callada_, pero eso lo había frustrado tanto como lo había hecho sentir calmado. Había estado luchando para entenderla: su rompecabezas personal.

Está sentado aquí ahora porque la ama. Completamente, imposiblemente, y aún. Siempre fue permanente con sus sentimientos… terco, algunos hubieran dicho.

—Quiero asumir que 'observar' es la razón por la que tú y Esme viven en Helen ahora— pregunta, sonando más curiosa que enfadada.

Él cruza su tobillo sobre su rodilla y dobla sus manos encima. —Sólo en parte. Esme creció en el valle de las granjas de Ohio, así que adora las montañas del Blue Ridge, y Helen es la ciudad soñada de los diseñadores de interiores y restauradores. Además, el clima de las montañas funciona bien con nuestro tipo… incluso los días soleados pueden empezar con neblina y niebla. Que estuvieras cerca… fue la cereza en el pastel.

—¿Entonces _no_ me estás siguiendo? — inclina su cabeza.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco— pone sus dedos índice y pulgar separados por una pulgada. —Pero no, realmente no. Antes de que Mark falleciera, había venido a Dawesonville sólo unas cuantas veces—. No le dice que ha estado aquí el doble de veces desde entonces, tampoco le dice que el saber que estaba a sólo dos horas de distancia de ella hacía más fácil el mantener su distancia. Cuando vivía más lejos, se sentía obligado a revisar más seguido que estuviera bien.

—Si no _estabas _siguiéndome, ¿entonces como supiste lo de Mark? — pregunta, pero recuerda la respuesta y contesta al mismo tiempo que él. —Alice.

—Llegué lo más pronto posible después de recibir su mensaje, — responde.

Mira a un lado, y él estudia su perfil. Es más agudo por la edad, y más suave por el peso que ha ganado. Tiene un poquito de papada ahora. Se ve… calmada, mucho más calmada que cuando llegó. Los latidos de su corazón son constantes. Ya no está enojada.

Y maldita sea Alice. Está seguro que ella vio este resultado, o por lo menos vio que era una posibilidad. Diría algo sólo para arruinar la frágil paz y cambiar lo que Alice vio, pero eso sería cortarse la nariz para rozarle la cara.

—Entonces— dice ella. —ahora que sé la historia completa… ¿y esa _es _toda la historia, verdad? —Hace una pausa para observarlo.

—Sí, o por lo menos la mayor parte. Todo lo demás es inconsecuente.

—¿Qué tan inconsecuente es "inconsecuente," Edward?

—Inconsecuente. Te lo podría enlistar, pero se está haciendo tarde y tiene un seminario mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Te sabes mi _horario?_

Ups. —Mark me lo dijo— se encoje de hombros. —Estaba interesado en lo que estabas estudiando, Bella, así que le pedí si me podía decir las clases que tomabas y me lo dijo.

—¿Y sabiendo qué clases tomo es saber cuando las tomo?

Es dura. —De hecho, Mark me mandó una copia de tu horario. Incluía el nombre, el profesor, la clase y la hora. — Se da golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo índice. —Memoria fotográfica, ¿recuerdas?

Lo observa como intentando decidir si creer lo que dice. —Muy bien— dice finalmente. —Ahora que sé toda la historia, ¿vas a continuar viéndome desde los rincones o vas a manejar desde Helen a saludarme de vez en cuando?

Su corazón _se remonta en vuelo _y no puede evitar sonreír. —Claro que vendré a saludarte, si quieres.

—Sí quiero. Sería bueno ver a Esme también, si ella quisiera.

—Estará encantada a morir… bueno, figurativamente.

—No tengo muchos amigos aquí… por lo menos no gente que conozco bien. Me gustaría pensar que podemos ser amigos.

El asiente decisivamente. Será lo que ella quiera que sea, por cuanto tiempo lo deseé.

**Notas de la traductora: **_Wow, eso me tomó bastante tiempo. Mil disculpas. Exámenes finales y el típico tango, ya saben. Pero buenas noticias, el jueves presento el último examen, y estaré oficialmente libre de clases hasta Agosto, así que estaré actualizando mucho más seguido. ¡YAY! Como se me ha hecho costumbre últimamente, no chequé el capítulo como es debido, así que si ven algún error, no duden en decirme. También, mil disculpas si alguien por aquí es diseñador de interiores. Me temo que no tengo conocimiento de términos de eso ni en inglés ni en español. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero hay un límite con lo que se puede saber buscando en internet. _

_Como siempre, si quieren un preview del próximo capítulo, que espero esté listo para el… lunes? Martes? Dejen un review, y con gusto se los mando en cuanto empiece con la traducción del sig. Cap._

_Saludos, y gracias por leer :D_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a __**thatwritr**__. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de __**Stephenie Meyer**__._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo diez_

Edward vive sus días siguientes en una nube brillosa de esperanza renovada y panoramas de posibilidad. Se mantiene alejado de Bella para darle tiempo a Alice antes de que ella y Jasper regresen a Minnesota. Jasper ha regresado a Helen a visitar y Alice se une al grupo un par de días después. El tener por lo menos cuatro de ellos juntos otra vez, inmediatamente les ablanda el corazón y lo hacen volar, sin importar realmente quién falta.

— Carlisle está considerando tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones alrededor de Navidad, si queremos que regrese a casa— dice Esme mientras los cuatro están acostados en un valle del bosque a las afueras de Helen, descansando después de una cacería. No es que estén cansados; los vampiros no se cansan de esa manera. Es algo psicológico. Esta es su versión de "cena familiar," y el acostarse después tranquilamente, hablando entre ellos, es agradable. Esme le había mencionado las intenciones diplomáticas de Carlisle a Edward anteriormente, pero no a Alice y a Jasper.

Ahora, Alice se sienta y tuerce su torso para ver a Esme, quien está a unos cuantos metros. —Si viniera, vendríamos a visitar, por supuesto. La pregunta es… ¿quieres _tú _que regrese? ¿Estás lista? Siempre nos preguntas, pero creo que a veces te olvidas de ti misma. Esta vez, _tú _decídelo, Esme. Nosotros estaremos de acuerdo con tu decisión.

Esme sonríe cariñosamente. —Gracias, Alice— Se mantiene en silencio un rato. Edward hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera de su mente, pero no puede evitar escuchar la confusión de sus pensamientos. A pesar de sus desacuerdos, nunca ha dejado de amar a Carlisle porque fue Carlisle el que la enseñó lo que el amor verdadero _era, _por lo menos de un hombre a una mujer. Le mostró dulzura cuando ella sólo conocía violencia; le ofreció una nueva vida cuando había estado demasiado deprimida para seguir viviendo la vida a la que el destino la había condenado. Pero está frustrada con la manera en la que había manejado las decisiones de Edward en cuanto a Bella, las riñas que eso había causado en la familia, y su subsecuente culpa por los errores que percibía en sus actos. Una vez, jugando, le había dicho a Edward que pensaba que Carlisle estaba tenido una crisis vampírica de edad mediana. Necesitaba irse y hacer algo que sentía que debía haber hecho hace décadas—trabajar con pacientes de SIDA en África ya que era incapaz de ser infectado.

—Este no es el tipo de situación que manejo bien— le dijo a Edward. —Me siento inútil y abrumada porque no tengo nada que ofrecer. Pero Carlisle… él _puede hacer _algo productivo. Tal vez la mejor contribución que podía haber hecho era dejar que se fuera por un tiempo… dejar de detenerlo—. Así que Carlisle se había ido, y Edward se había quedado con Esme.

Pero Edward sabe que Esme extraña a su esposo. La ha escuchado llorando en la noche e incluso si no tiene lágrimas que derramar, no significa que su cuerpo no pueda hacer los movimientos. A pesar de su soledad, también se preocupa de que si Carlisle regresa, las viejas riñas empiecen de nuevo… especialmente entre Carlisle y Edward.

—Me portaré bien— dice Edward. —Y estoy seguro de que Bella se irá a Jacksonville en el receso de Navidad.

Alice gira su cabeza para aventarle una de sus miradas. Las esquinas de su boca están fruncidas. —¿Y qué tienen que ver los planes navideños de Bella con esto?

Edward se sonrojaría si pudiera… está seguro de que Jasper puede sentir su vergüenza repentina porque Jasper está sonriéndole al cielo de la montaña a punto de oscurecerse.

—Nada—dice Edward. —Sólo quería decir que si las cosas se ponen tensas podría… irme en un pequeño viaje o algo.

—Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Bella a Helen para el año nuevo— sugiere Alice en un tono casi juguetón.

—Todo lo que Bella dijo es que quiere ser mi amiga— advierte Edward. —No aceleremos nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro— responde Alice. Jasper, nota Edward, está sonriendo aún más ampliamente e incluso Esme está intentado contener una risita.

Edward se levanta abruptamente. El bosque está lleno de neblina al ponerse el sol.

—No se burlen de mí—dice y regresa apresurado a su Audi estacionado en unos de las áreas de descanso panorámicas en la orilla sur del Bosque Nacional de Chattahoochee.

Al día siguiente, él y Alice están trabajando en colgar nuevas lámparas de techo en el restaurante que Esme está rediseñando. —No nos estábamos burlando de ti— dice Alice abruptamente.

—Yo los vi bastante divertidos—. Su voz está llena de oscuridad mientras instala los cables. Es afortunado que los vampiros no necesiten luz para ver de la manera que los humanos la necesitan. Han podido instalar la luz de la habitación y no necesitó una lámpara de mano, sólo la luna brillando a través de las ventanas del frente. Claro, pudo haberla conectado mientras la electricidad estaba conectada; el ser electrocutado no lo lastimaría pero podría afectar a la lámpara, o comenzar un incendio, y Esme le arrancaría la cabeza si arruinara todo su cuidadoso trabajo.

Y entonces Alice dice:

—Quieres estar con ella tan _desesperadamente _que prácticamente lo pululas. Sabes que está bien el estar feliz porque ella quiere ser tu amiga.

—Lo cual es sólo posible porque otro hombre está _muerto. _Me parece un poco… irrespetuoso… el estar feliz por algo así.

—Las emociones humanas no son cosas claras y ordenadas. Hay una gran diferencia entre estar brincando de gusto porque Mark Jackson haya muerto, lo cual no es el caso, y el estar feliz de que Bella esté interesada en renovar trato contigo. Piénsalo… piensa en la situación como pensarías en la donación de órganos.

—¿Una _donación de órganos?_

—Sí. La donación de órganos generalmente implica que alguien murió pero también significa muchas veces que otra persona tiene una nueva oportunidad de vida. Mark está muerto, eso es terrible, pero fue un accidente que no fue tu culpa, y no estás bailando de gusto. Pero también significa que tú y Bella tienen una segunda oportunidad. Después de todo, ¿no te _pidió _que la cuidaras si algo le pasaba?

Los labios de Edward se adelgazan y no contesta. En cambio dice, —No me fuerces a actuar la próxima vez.

—Estabas buscando pretextos.

—Estaba _esperando._ Pasó hace apenas dos meses. No iba a llegar como si nada a cortejarla mientras sigue en luto intenso.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho de otro modo?

—Sí. Como lo acabas de decir, le prometí a Mark que la cuidaría. No tomo mis promesas a la ligera. Lo que ella quiera, seré. Es sólo que... no tengo prisa.

—Sí, sí la tienes— sonríe.

Él para de trabajar en su penúltima lámpara y la mira ferozmente en la oscuridad de la noche. —Ya basta— dice. —Basta. _No _tengo ninguna prisa. Tengo la esperanza de que… algún día… seremos más que amigos otra vez, pero sería agradable que, no sé, me _dé el tiempo de conocerla_ esta vez antes de eso.

Ella suspira; es intencionalmente dramático. —Ya la conoces. La has estado observando por diez años. La amas más ahora de lo que la amabas entonces.

Aprieta los dientes. —Ella no me conoce. No tan bien como debería.

—_Ahora _estás siendo honesto. Pero lo hará.

—Basta con los comentarios crípticos, Alice. Por primera vez, no quiero saber.

Alice no responde a eso porque no necesita hacerlo. Está muy consciente de que él _quiere _saber—necesita saber, necesita creer en la posibilidad. Y no lo estaría presionando tan fuertemente si _no hubiera _ una posibilidad, pero el hecho de que puede ver el futuro a veces la lleva a poner el carruaje antes de los caballos. Él era culpable de haberla escuchado la vez pasada y seguir su consejo. Alice había visto que podía amar a Bella, así que él había brincado ante la oportunidad sin ver bien. Ahora quería tomarlo lentamente, disfrutar la experiencia de un mutuo (re-)descubrimiento.

—Por lo menos no me corrió de su departamento— dice conversacionalmente.

—Agradece que Jasper y yo llegamos primero para que desahogara su enojo con nosotros, pero no asumas que ya te libraste. En algún momento recordará la razón por la que está enojada contigo y te desollará vivo… verbalmente por lo menos.

No puede evitar sonreír. —No tengo duda de eso. Y lo mereceré, y me disculparé lo más sinceramente posible y seré honesto.

—Y lo aguantarás todo el tiempo. Edward, creo que has desarrollado un gusto por las mujeres duras.

—Creo que siempre lo tuve. Sólo que la definición de "dura" tiende a cambiar con el tiempo.

—Realmente no—dice Alice. —Y apúrate con los cables.

—Este es el último. ¿Y a qué te refieres con "realmente no"?

—Digo que no es la definición de "dura" lo que cambia, sino la forma en que la dureza de expresa. Rosalie es dura también— Él hace una cara pero ella continúa. —Lo _es. _No lo expresa de la misma manera que Bella, o la manera en que yo lo hago, o Esme.

—De acuerdo— acepta al mismo tiempo que termina con el cableado en el techo. —Tal vez la forma en que la dureza se muestra sí cambia pero regresando a mi punto… Sí la _hubiera _contactado de nuevo. En algún punto del tiempo. —Salta de la escalera suavemente y ella hace lo mismo. La luna a través de las ventanas frontales está llena y brillante, plata líquida fluye por las mesas y el suelo.

—Eres tan lento como la melaza en invierno— lo regaña Alice, doblando su escalera y llevándola al almacén trasero. —Supongo que no se te ocurrió que hubiera sido una buena idea hacerte su amigo más temprano que tarde para que esté más propensa a aceptar ayuda, financiera y para su departamento, cuando tenga que prepararse para sus exámenes comprensivos y orales en enero. Si creías que te aceptaría al aparecerte en su puerta sin preparación, de verdad que _no _la entiendes. Tenía que hacer _algo. _Además, iba a descubrir que era Jasper el que pagó el funeral, y pude ver que si íbamos y lo confesábamos primero, se enojaría menos a largo plazo. Si la hubieras dejado ir con los técnicos de la universidad que abrieran ese archivo con toda la correspondencia entre tú y Mark, hubiera estado _furiosa. _Y buena suerte logrando que olvide eso en unos cuantos _años._

Con las manos en la cadera, asiente, dándole la razón. —De acuerdo.

—Además, es secreto de Mark también y es mucho mejor si le dejas saber despacio la extensión del contacto que ustedes dos tenían. No es ser deshonesto, es ser sensitivo. Tu amistad con Mark llevó años en desarrollarse. No asumas que ella puede hacerse a la idea en unas cuantas horas. Suena como si usó los básicos de la mejor de las maneras que vi posibles—. Regresando a verlo a la cara, inclina su barbilla y saca su labio inferior. Sabe que el gesto está calculado para parecer una monada al máximo pero funciona de todos modos. —Y como dije, nos debes a Jasper y a mí en grande por disipar lo peor del fuego.

—Pensaré en una manera de compensarlos— promete.

—Más te vale—. Voltea hacia la parte trasera del restaurante donde está la caja de fusibles. Puede escuchar a Esme tarareando para sí misma en el otro cuarto y el ocasional comentario de Jasper, y en la calle de afuera, el ruido de un carro sobre el asfalto. Ya que el sentido del oído aumentado es algo normal, Edward generalmente ignora esos sonidos, pero este carro está disminuyendo la velocidad para dar vuelta hacia el estacionamiento. Por reflejo, voltea su mirada hacia el frente del restaurante. Ya pasa de la una de la mañana. ¿Será que algún tonto está planeando entrar a robar?

El carro se detiene. Alice se ha detenido también, y Jasper y Esme están en la puerta entre el almacén trasero y el área principal del restaurante. La luz de la otra habitación envuelve sus figuras con amarillo. Afuera, puertas de carro se cierran y pies se posan sobre la grava. Quien sea que fuera no está intentando ser sigiloso.

Entonces se escuchan las voces. —¿Estás segura que estarán aquí? Debimos haber ido a la casa primero.

—No, la conoces. Estará aquí. No la puedes mantener alejada de un proyecto así como no puedes evitar que Alice meta los dedos en la tarta.

Edward apenas tiene tiempo de reconocer las identidades de las voces cuando Emmett está tocando fuertemente la puerta del restaurante. —Sé que pueden oírme ahí adentro. ¿Nos van a dejar pasar?

Alice ya está en la puerta y la tiene abierta al mismo tiempo que se abalanza a los brazos abiertos de Emmett. Ambos están riendo. Edward piensa que por lo menos Alice estaría llorando si pudiera hacerlo. —¡Sí vinieron!

Rose le da un empujón ligero a su esposo y le pasa de lado. —Muévete, grandísimo buey. — La recibe Esme con un abrazo igualmente entusiasta, e incluso Jasper se acerca para abrazarla. Sólo Edward no se ha movido de donde estaba, mirando fijamente, boquiabierto. Rose se aleja de Jasper y voltea su mirada al mismo que Alice finalmente suelta a Emmett y deja que Esme y Jasper lo reciban.

—Entonces…— dice Rosalie. —Escuché que por fin tuviste los cojones de hablar con Bella. Ya era hora.

_**Notas: **__Okay, un día de retraso, pero mucho mejor que la vez pasada, ¿no? Van apareciendo los personajes poco a poco, y esto empieza a tomar forma. Intentaré tener otro capítulo para el fin de semana, a más tardar el lunes. Estaré un poquitín ocupada estos días, pero estoy tan emocionada con lo que está pasando en la historia en inglés que me urge empezar a traducir esos capítulos, así que intentaré traducir en cada espacio libre que tenga de tiempo. :D_

_De nuevo, mil gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, a los que me dijeron los orrores que tuve, y como de costumbre, ahora, si quieren un preview, se los mando en una respuesta de review XD Saludos!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo uno_

Para ser sincera, Bella se alegra cuando todos se van. Los últimos días la han dejado exhausta, mental, emocional e incluso físicamente porque no ha podido dormir bien. Se encuentra reconsiderando radicalmente sus últimos ocho o nueve años, preguntándose qué _más _se ha perdido, y preguntándose qué fue lo que Edward omitió. Si antes tenía la inclinación a hacerlo ¿por qué ahora sería diferente? A veces se levanta de repente en la noche sentándose, segura que escuchó un ruido y casi esperando encontrar a Edward mirándola desde una esquina. Nunca lo encuentra, pero a la velocidad que se mueve, puede que se haya ido antes de que se diera cuenta.

La posibilidad la molesta y la mañana antes de que Alice se fuera a Helen, la toma de la muñeca para preguntarle:

—¿No se está escabullendo para verme dormir, verdad? —Bella sabe que Edward no puede engañar a Alice.

La pregunta parece sorprender a Alice (lo que es algo raro)—y esa sorpresa, tanto como las palabras subsecuentes, logran tranquilizar a Bella. —No, claro que no. Ya no haría eso.

—¿Estás segura? Me ha estado viendo desde lejos por casi una década.

—"Desde lejos" es la frase importante ahí— dice Alice. —Ha cambiado como tú lo has hecho.

—¿Pensé que los vampiros no cambiaban? Están congelados con sus ideas y afectos— Es mitad pregunta, mitad reproche.

Con las cejas alzadas, Alice está lista para reír.

—¿Edward te dijo eso? — Bella asiente y ahora Alice ríe. —Tiene un mal hábito de generalizar _sus propias _tendencias a la otra gente. _Edward _es terco y se fija en sus ideas. Claro que los vampiros cambian, Bella. No cambiamos tan rápido como ustedes, y a veces podemos quedarnos… estancados en una rutina, o incluso atrapados por el tiempo… atrapados _en _el tiempo, si quieres. El mundo… se mueve muy rápido para nosotros. —Los ojos dorados de Alice se pierden en la distancia. —Se hace fácil el… deslizarse fuera del tiempo, más para los nómadas, pero para nosotros también. A veces me encuentro batallando para recordar quién es el presidente, o si esto o aquello pasó la semana pasada o hace diez años. No es que olvidemos; es sólo que hay _demasiado _que recordar. El mundo es muy diferente hoy de lo que era cuando desperté siendo un vampiro.

Bella escucha con gran interés. La percepción del tiempo para los vampiros no era algo a lo que le había dedicado mucho tiempo en pensar en el pasado, ya que un sentido histórico no es algo que la mayoría de los estudiantes de preparatoria tienen, incluso los no tan normales como ella. El mundo es un lugar inmediato para los adolescentes, y ahora ella es mucho más perceptiva de los cambios y turnos. Ha votado dos veces por un presidente, ha visto la caída de regímenes, ha visto el principio de guerras y sus finales… todo en diez años. ¿Cuánto más habrán visto los Cullen?

Antes de que pueda decir algo, sin embargo, Alice concluye.

—Pero sí, sí cambiamos, y Edward ha cambiado mucho, sin importar el hecho de que no lo quiera admitir.

Después de eso, Bella se deja de preocupar de despertarse y encontrarlo en su habitación, y comienza a preocuparse por otra cosa que Jasper y Alice le habían dicho. Edward aún la ama. De hecho, habían dicho que la ama más de lo que la amaba hace diez años.

El problema es que Bella ya no ama a Edward. Ciertamente había estado devastada al principio, perdida sin él y propensa a actos tontos y peligrosos sólo para escuchar su voz imaginaria en su cabeza. Pero el tiempo sí sanaba. Encontró a alguien nuevo y ahora piensa suavemente de su primer amor, la vieja intensidad enmudecida por su lejanía. Su _esposo_ es el hombre que ha amado más, y que todavía extraña. A veces piensa que puede escuchar a Mark en el pasillo, o su voz en una multitud. Se mantiene afinada a sus ritmos y mira el reloj cuando es hora de que llegaría a casa. Excepto que nunca regresará a casa. Apenas tiene el valor de cocinar porque él hacía eso, y lavó y regaló toda su ropa, luego lavó su departamento, tallándolo con cepillos de arriba abajo porque cada que percibía su aroma, rompía en sollozos histéricos. Sueña con él, y ciertas mañanas se despierta _sintiendo _su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, su cuerpo acurrucado en su espalda. Se pregunta si su espíritu la está persiguiendo… y la verdad no le molesta la idea.

No está lista para dejarlo ir aún por nadie, ni siquiera un novio de la preparatoria que pensó en su tiempo que era un dios descendido a la tierra. No está segura de que algún día _estará _ lista, aunque el sentido común le dice que su corazón sanará de nuevo. Por ahora, no quiere escuchar eso, o pensar en eso. La idea de superar lo de Mark la _enoja, _y se aferra a su dolor como si fuera la persona que le falta.

Así que no quiere amar a Edward, ni quiere que él la ame. Se pregunta si fue sabio el haber sugerido que la venga a visitar a Helen en ocasiones. Podría ser cruel. Recuerda como Jacob Black había sufrido por ella hasta su accidente y su mudanza a Jacksonville. Pero Jacob había conocido a Irene unos años después de eso, y hace mucho que ha superado su amor por ella.

¿Edward podrá superar su amor de la misma manera? ¿O es demasiado terco y fijado en sus emociones, como Alice había sugerido que podían ser los vampiros? Espera que aún lo _quiera _lo suficiente como para aguantarlo. Estaba cegada con el amor por él antes para verlo claramente. Las cosas se pondrían raras si, después de todo este tiempo, descubriera que en realidad es un imbécil (como varios en la preparatoria de Forks aseguraban), o que no tienen nada en común y nada de qué hablar. Mucho de su interacción anterior había sido estimulado por las hormonas y curiosidad mutua (en su caso, curiosidad de él y de los vampiros). Mark, por el otro lado, había sido su mejor amigo y ambos eran iguales antes de volverse amantes y después esposos. Extraña los debates y los viajes de descubrimiento a ese o aquel nuevo lugar; incluso extraña las peleas ocasionales. No está segura de que Edward la haya visto como su igual, a pesar de sus declaraciones de admiración. La había tratado como un ornamento de cristal soplado. Si la intenta tratar de ese modo otra vez, no sabe si podrá ser cortés con él.

De cualquier modo, sabe que debe estar pensando demasiado en eso. El final del semestre se está acercando y tiene un ensayo que terminar para su último seminario, así como planes para las inminentes vacaciones de navidad. El día de acción de gracias le pasó en la biblioteca, e inmediatamente después, había estado ocupada con los Cullen. Pero ahora, debía decidir qué hacer en las vacaciones… y desearía que pudiera simplemente ignorarlas. No está lista para celebrar sin Mark.

Por lo menos sabe que aún puede pagar la renta de enero y aún puede comer. Después de eso… bueno, simplemente no está segura. Técnicamente, la renta del departamento está bajo contrato hasta mayo pero los propietarios, que están acostumbrados a las incertidumbres de rentarles a personas de edad mayor y a discapacitados, permiten cierta flexibilidad. Si puede dar un mes de aviso, puede recuperar el 75% de su depósito. El problema es que no sabe si podrá prepararse para sus exámenes comprensivos y orales _y _preparar un curriculum vitae para buscar trabajo, eso sin contar entrevistas de trabajo. En verdad necesita la comodidad de un febrero, incuso de un marzo después de eso. Si puede contar con la ayuda de Renee, no le gustará el pedirla. Tal vez si se viera forzada a hacerlo, pediría prestado un mes de renta a su madre y otro a su padre con la promesa de pagarlo en pagos en cuanto consiga un trabajo. Y lo pagará. Se siente orgullosa de su autosuficiencia, y siempre lo ha sentido.

(Nunca le pasa por la mente el pedirle a Edward o a Alice prestado.)

Un martes en la tarde, en los primeros días de diciembre, exactamente siete semanas después de la muerte de Mark, está en sus últimas horas de oficina del semestre. El día ha estado lleno de estudiantes, así que cuando la puerta de su oficina se oscurece con otra sombra, sólo dice: "Adelante," y apenas levanta la mirada.

Y tiene que levantarla de nuevo…

Rosalie Hale está ahí, vestida de punta en blanco con un traje azul oscuro y zapatillas que aunque del mismo color, se ven bastante apropiadas. Probablemente todo es Gucci o Chanel o Versace pero Bella no sabría reconocerlo. En cambio, se concentra en el rostro de Rosalie. Su expresión es seria pero no hostil. Su cabello dorado está recogido en una cebolla sin simetría y no lleva mucho maquillaje… no está jugando a ser modelo. Se ve muy… profesional.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Bella sin pensar para luego darse cuenta de lo grosera que sonó y se talla los ojos. Era justo lo que no necesitaba en este momento: otro Cullen, y su menos favorita del grupo. —Perdón, es sólo que me…

—¿Sorprendí? —termina Rosalie. —Sin duda. ¿Has terminado con tus horas de oficina por el día de hoy? — Mira el bonito reloj de oro en su muñeca. —Son las cuatro y media.

Bella considera a su visitante por tres respiros. Rose se ve… no impaciente, pero extrañamente _entusiasmada. _Despierta su curiosidad, Bella decide que está más que lista para terminar por el día, y por el semestre, y entonces dice:

—Sí.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rose saca la cabeza por la puerta para decir a alguien que está esperando ahí (¿y _todavía_ hay estudiantes?):

—Las horas de oficina han terminado. Debieron hacer las cosas con tiempo—. Cierra la puerta decisivamente. A pesar de que no la azotó, es final.

Bella no puede evitar sonreír con complicidad. —Alguien está enojada.

Rose se enoje de hombros. —No le tengo mucha lástima a los que dejan las cosas para el último. —Toma el asiento vacío sin ser invitada y cruza las piernas, y enlaza sus manos con un perfecto manicure sobre sus rodillas. Pero sus uñas no están pintadas.

—Pensé que no estabas hablando con Edward— comienza Bella.

Los labios de Rose se tuercen. —No lo hacía, pero hablo con Alice y Jasper. Ahora que Edward ha decidido dejar ser cinco tipos de idiota, puedo hablar contigo también.

—¿Pensé que yo no te caía bien? —Bella deja salir.

Las cejas de Rosalie se levantan. —¿No me caías bien? Honestamente, Bella, no seas absurda. Pensé que eras una amenaza para la familia en un principio, y después, pensé que eras una insensata por estar tan lista para tirar tu vida entera a la basura por un hombre, pero nunca me _caíste mal, _no en la manera que tú piensas. No estaría aquí si no me cayeras bien. Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, y tus conocimientos.

Bella no sabe cómo se siente al escuchar eso… algún tipo de alivio y otro de resentimiento, pero más que nada, siente un shock impresionante; siente que su realidad creada con ideas adolescentes se desbarata. Rose había sido la reina de belleza perfecta y popular de la preparatoria a la que Bella no podía esperar igualar. Incluso después de haberse enterado de que Rose era un vampiro más viejo que su propia madre (y su abuela), sus inseguridades no habían cambiado. Rose había sido Esa Chica, la otra que todas las demás chicas amaban odiar y quien habían asumido que tendría a quien quisiera y lo que quisiera simplemente porque podía.

—¿Mis conocimientos? — Bella tartamudea ahora, tratando de no sonar tan sacudida.

—Sí. — Rose saca una tarjeta de presentación de su bolso y se acerca para dársela a Bella, quien la mira. El grabado central le llama mucho más la atención que las direcciones y los números telefónicos:

**Rosalie L. Hale**

**Abogada **

**Representante de Ley Familiar**

**y Violencia Doméstica**

¿Rose era una _abogada_? Boquiabierta, Bella levanta la mirada para observarla fijamente. —Eh, ¿y cómo puedo ayudarte? —espera no escucharse tan desconcertada como se siente.

—Quiero abrir un refugio para mujeres maltratadas y víctimas de violación conyugal. Tengo más que el dinero suficiente para empezar, y puedo manejar los aspectos legales, pero necesito a alguien que pueda dirigir el lugar, que establezca contactos con la comunidad, que trabaje con la policía y servicios sociales, que nos encuentre un lugar seguro… todo eso. Sé que tu especialidad no es precisamente Estudios de la Mujer, pero pienso que sabrías por lo menos dónde necesito comenzar.

—Yo…yo…—Bella no puede hablar por un momento, luego logra decir. —Pero… ¿_por qué_? Digo, bueno, tú…eh…

Rose parece divertida con la imitación de Bella de un pez en la playa. —¿Por qué me importaría? No estuviste el suficiente tiempo con nosotros como para oír mi historia, ¿cierto? El por qué me transformaron. —Bella niega con la cabeza. —Fui violada por varios hombres y dejada a morir en un callejón de Rochester cuando Carlisle me encontró. —Esta información es ofrecida en una manera práctica, con una voz libre de autocompasión. —me ha tomado casi ochenta años para aceptar que es tiempo de dejar de estar enojada con el mundo y culpar al destino. Mis atacantes tienen mucho tiempo muertos, pero hay un millón más de ellos aún en las calles. —Sus ojos amarillos se achican. —Planeo darles de culetazos con todo lo que tengo y hacerlos pagar. ¿Estás conmigo?

Estupefacta, Bella asiente y Rose le extiende la mano. Bella la toma; el apretón de Rose es frío y firme. —Esta no es la manera en que se hace, precisamente—dice Rose. —Debería darte un contrato con la descripción de tu trabajo, tu salario y tus deberes primero, pero… estás contratada.

**Notas: A tiempo! Jaja. La verdad, disfruté mucho de traducir este capítulo. Y me urgía terminarlo porque tengo un nuevo capítulo que leer jajaja, pero no me permití hacerlo hasta acabar con este. Mil gracias a los que han dejado review, la verdad la respuesta de todos me tiene muy muy muy feliz. Tanto yo como la autora agradecemos cada pequeño review, por más simple que sea. Espero tener otro capítulo listo esta misma semana, y un preview para los que dejen review mañana mismo :) **

**Saludos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a __**thatwritr**__. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de __**Stephenie Meyer**__._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo doce_

Si la aparición de Rosalie, y la propuesta, sorprendieron de gran manera a Bella, era claro que no era una idea nueva para Rosalie. Ya tenía listos los planes y documentos legales básicos para empezar una agencia privada sin fines de lucro. Se requería aún llenar algunos detalles para un estado específico, pero los huesos, la estructura, estaban ahí.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado contemplando esto? —pregunta Bella, curiosa.

—Bastante tiempo, viene y va. Pero más seriamente, sólo últimamente.

Bella está desconcertada. —¿Por mí? ¿Sabías que era una estudiante de posgrado en estudios de la mujer también?

Rose sonríe con complicidad, observando cómo Bella recoge sus cosas después de terminar su día. —Sí, lo sabía por Alice. Pero yo también hice una licenciatura en estudios de la mujer.

Las cejas de Bella se alzan.

—¿De verdad? — no es el tipo de cosa que esperaría de Rosalie.

—No te mires tan sorprendida. Terminé mi licenciatura en 1983 cuando estudios de la mujer era algo nuevo y brillante y de moda. Pero eso fue hace treinta años, y era sólo una licenciatura, de todas formas. Sigo necesitando tu experiencia y conocimientos. —Se encoge de hombros; es deliberadamente sin arte. —Lo hice entonces porque Emmett había perdido una apuesta y tenía que tomar una clase introductoria. La tomé con él y después… me quedé en el programa.

Hay una carga de cosas sin decir detrás de ese enunciado, y de nuevo, Bella descubre lo poco que en verdad sabe de los Cullen. Rose tenía una licenciatura en estudios de la mujer antes de que Bella _naciera._

—¿Participaste en el movimiento de la Enmienda de Igualdad de Derechos? — pregunta con curiosidad.

—Claro, junto con Esme y Alice.

Han llegado al pequeño lobby donde está el escritorio de la recepcionista en la pequeña suite de oficinas que están al servicio de Estudios de la Mujer, Estudios Latinos y Estudios de Nativos Americanos. Emmett está sentado ahí hojeando una revista. Se ve lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar todo el espacio, y viendo a Bella, sonríe ampliamente y brinca de su asiento, cruzando en dos pasos hasta su silla para levantarla y abrazarla fuertemente. Sus piernas inútiles cuelgan.

—¡Bella!

—¡Emmett! —reprocha Rose, sonando, adecuadamente como toda persona políticamente correcta, en shock, pero Bella sólo ríe y lo abraza también, no tan enojada como probablemente debería estar por sentirse como una muñeca en sus brazos. Siempre se había sentido como una muñeca alrededor de Emmett, así que no hay diferencia ahora.

—Te extrañé— dice mientras Emmett la baja de nuevo a su silla con un cuidado sorprendente.

—Yo también te extrañé, Bella-bu.

Bella rueda los ojos ante el apodo absurdo y se alegra de que sean casi las cinco y el estudiante que trabaja con ella se ha ido ya por el día. Pero es una semana muerta y los estudiantes están haciendo lo posible por usar el mayor tiempo libre posible para estudiar para los exámenes finales o terminar ensayos de final de semestre. Bella tiene su propio ensayo que terminar de revisar, pero decide que puede esperar y deja que Rose y Emmett la lleven a cenar incluso si es la única que va a estar comiendo. Es un bonito y pequeño restaurant italiano, lo más exótico que se puede encontrar en Dawesonville (ya que no es Atlanta). Los hoyuelos de Emmett y el regreso de su dulce acento de Tennessee logran que les den un reservado al fondo del restaurante para que él y Rosalie puedan vaciar sus platos de pasta en bolsitas que convenientemente han traído para ese propósito.

—Puedes guardarla y comértela después— dice Rose pragmáticamente. —No hay necesidad de desperdiciarla.

Es entonces cuando Rose le presenta sus planes y propuestas mientras Emmett observa con una mezcla de orgullo e interés de propietario. Después de un tiempo, Bella interrumpe para decir:

—Pero Alice me dijo que ustedes viven en Nashville ahora. ¿Tienes permiso del estado en Georgia también, o esperas que me mude a Tennessee?

Supone que se puede mudar, necesita el trabajo, pero Rose ha estado hablando como si planeara abrir el refugio aquí.

—Nashville ya tiene un refugio; los represento legalmente como voluntaria. —Mira a Emmett, como si pidiendo su permiso. Él asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza. —En estos días, la mayor parte de las áreas urbanas tienen refugios— continúa Rose— pero las áreas rurales no los tienen necesariamente. Es difícil encontrar los fondos, y más difícil el obtener la cooperación y los voluntarios. Las comunidades rurales son…

—… defensivas— termina Emmett cuando ella hace una pausa, pero no elabora.

—Simplemente no hay la suficiente población concentrada, o las redes feministas o organizacionales que los apoyen—dice Rose. —Pero la violencia doméstica ocurre en áreas rurales también, y a esas mujeres les faltan los recursos que tienen las mujeres urbanas.

Bella sólo asiente con la cabeza. Ya sabe todo esto, pero Rose está entusiasmada con lo que dice y Bella no quiere interrumpir. Nunca ha visto a Rosalie tan apasionada como ahora. Es interesante.

—Sus familias incluso las pueden culpar, o por lo menos decirles que se aguanten y que lo superen porque la gente hablaría si no lo hacen, o porque la Biblia les dice que deben obedecer a sus esposos, o porque no saben qué más pueden hacer. Originalmente pensé en empezar esto en Tennessee, pero…. Bueno—

—La familia está aquí—termina Emmett. Se ve inusualmente sombrío y está jugando con su vaso de agua. — No me importa, Rose. Tennessee, Georgia, Virginia del Oeste, Alabama… no me importa mientras la gente reciba ayuda.

Bella mira de Rose a Emmett, y habiendo casi terminado su pasta, hace su plato a un lado. Está sentada en el sillón largo del reservado gracias a Emmett que la acomodó ahí. Su silla está recargada en una pared donde no estorbe.

—¿Entiendo que esto es un proyecto en conjunto? —pregunta.

La sonrisa de Emmett es suave y sus ojos dorados reflejan una mirada un tanto distante. —Tuve una familia genial al crecer—dice. —Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero incluso antes de la Depresión, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro. Eso era suficiente. Nunca se me ocurrió… bueno, no sabía que todas las familias no eran como la mía.

Se reacomoda en su asiento; el vinil rechina con su peso. —Había esta otra familia con la que mis padres solían jugar cartas, los Pritchard—. Mientras habla, su acento regresa con fuerza junto con viejos patrones de habla. —Todos nosotros, los niños, subíamos al desván y jugábamos ahí, o los chicos salíamos a dispararle a latas con carabinas de aire comprimido. Yo y mis hermanos esperábamos con ansias la noche en la que nuestros papás jugaban cartas sólo para salir de la casa. Y luego, de la nada, ya no hubo. Ma y Pa nunca nos explicaron por qué cuando nos quejábamos, sólo nos decían que no se haría más. Veríamos a los chicos en la escuela, pero eso era todo.

"Como dos años después, encontraron al Viejo Pritchard muerto al fondo del pozo de agua de la familia. El sheriff del condado investigó por un tiempo, pero no arrestaron a nadie. Unos cuantos años después, Billy, el mayor, se voló la cabeza en el gallinero.

Bella se estremece. Emmett está frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que su rostro usualmente simpático se vea estruendoso.

—La señora Pritchard y sus hijos tuvieron que irse de la ciudad… se fueron a vivir con su hermana en Cosby porque Billy era el que los mantenía después de que su Pa muriera. Estaba la Depresión en ese entonces, aunque para nosotros no hubo gran diferencia. No puedes empobrecerte más si ya estás en el suelo—. Su sonrisa es sardónica. —No sé qué pasó con ellos, pero mi hermano mayor finalmente me contó el resto de la historia. Billy había aventado a su Pa al pozo y le había aventado rocas para matarlo. El viejo Pritchard era un borracho… solía golpear a su esposa e hijos, y un día Billy lo sorprendió tocando indecentemente a su hermanita y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo mató, pero no pudo vivir con la culpa después, empezó a tomar también y finalmente se disparó.

Emmett levanta la mirada para ver a Bella. —Supongo que se puede decir que mis ojos se abrieron ese día. Otras familias no eran como la nuestra. Después, me enteré de la historia de Rose…— inclina la cabeza hacia Rose—y la de Esme también. De verdad…

Hace una pausa para sacudir la cabeza y Rose se acerca a él, cubriendo su mano con la de ella. —Me pone _furioso. _Me pone furioso cuando un hombre usa su fuerza para lastimar a los que debería proteger. Yo sé, sé… la liberación femenina se trata de que se pueden proteger a sí mismas, cuidarse a sí mismas… y está bien. Lo entiendo. Mi ego no necesita que me golpeé el pecho con los puños. No soy Tarzán, pero siempre he sido fuerte, incluso cuando era niño. Ma me dijo que Dios me dio la fuerza por una razón, para que pudiera proteger a mi familia. Y en aquel entonces, eso es lo que hacía un buen esposo, un buen _hombre_. Así que me enoja como no tienes idea cuando un hombre abusa ese puesto, no me importa si sueno anticuado. Está mal. Está simplemente _mal. _Ningún muchacho debería tener que tomar la decisión que Billy tomó, y quizá… quizá si hubiera habido otra _opción _para ellos, no hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Era alrededor de 1920, claro, y todo lo que la gente de Gatlinburg podía hacer por los Pritchard era ignorar lo que había pasado… que su propio hijo lo había matado…. Porque todos los adultos sabían que el viejo Pritchard era un bastardo. Pero los lugares rurales no han cambiado mucho, y no sólo las ciudades grandes necesitan refugios. Tal vez podemos salvar a otro Billy de matar a su Pa para proteger a su mamá y sus hermanas.

Si Bella tuviera la habilidad física, se levantaría de su asiento para abrazar a Emmett. Pero como no puede, todo lo que hace es poner su mano sobre la de él y la de Rosalie.

—Emmett, no es anticuado el decir que los hombres no deben golpear a las mujeres. Nadie debe golpear a alguien que es más débil que ellos.

Rose le sonríe y Bella cree que finalmente lo entiende… por qué Rosalie ama a Emmett. No tiene nada que ver con su bastante obvia masculinidad, sino que todo que ver con un alma dulce. Si Bella también sospecha que a Rose, una sobreviviente de violación, le gustaría el sentimiento de protección que Emmett ofrece, Rose no lo necesita estos días siendo un vampiro. Pero hay otras maneras de ser salvado-- en corazón y espíritu.

En fin—dice Rose después de un minuto, —para practicar leyes en Georgia tendré que obtener el permiso estatal en julio, luego pasar el chequeo usual de ética y estándares, pero no sería mala idea el poder practicar leyes en varios estados; debería hacerlo en Carolina del Norte también, y sin duda tomará un buen tiempo para levantar este refugio desde sus fundaciones.

Bella asiente con la cabeza, alegre de que Rose tenga un sentido realista de los tiempos y no esté esperando abrir el refugio mañana. —Ya que estamos empezando desde cero, podría pasar hasta un año antes de que estemos completamente funcionales.

Era gracioso que rápidamente había empezado a hablar del proyecto en la primera persona del plural: "nosotros."

—Tenemos que encontrar un edificio, establecer contactos locales con servicios sociales, juntar provisiones, atraer patrocinadores…

—Emmett y yo tenemos dinero suficiente—interrumpe Rose. —No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.

—No pueden dar todos los fondos ustedes solos—advierte Bella. —Incluso si eres un patrocinador principal, se verá raro en una auditoría, y todas las organizaciones sin fines de lucro tienen que ser muy cuidadosas con esas cosas. Hay muchos patrocinadores legítimos que podemos atraer. Lorraine, mi consejera, tiene muchos contactos.

Continúan con una discusión de los detalles y el restaurante está cerrando, los meseros ya los observan con ferocidad deseando que se vayan cuando se dan cuenta de qué hora _es. _Así que regresan al departamento de Bella donde continúan su sesión de planeación hasta escandalosas horas de la noche mientras Emmett medio escucha y busca un canal qué ver en la televisión. Bella está un poco sorprendida al descubrir que Rose no le ha dicho nada de su idea del refugio al resto de los Cullen, y finalmente terminan hablando del punto de vista de Rosalie en el asunto del cataclismo de la familia.

—Edward estaba siendo un imbécil egoísta y melodramático—le dice a Bella, sus ojos amarillos destellando, si es que se puede decir que los ojos destellan fuera de novelas románticas. —Esme cedió porque Edward No Puede Hacer Nada Mal, y Carlisle no podía oponerse a ellos porque aún se siente culpable por transformar a Edward, primeramente… y se siente culpable porque Edward simplemente no _puede superarlo. _

Bella mantiene sus pensamientos para ella misma, pero se pregunta si Rosalie realmente tiene el derecho de hablar cuando se trata de no superar algo. Emmett también ha volteado a verlas, sus labios torcidos como si estuviera pensando lo mismo pero con más cariño tolerante por las manías de su esposa.

—¿Pensé que Edward admiraba a Carlisle? —pregunta Bella… con cuidado. En verdad no quiere defender a Edward, pero quiere ser justa.

—Oh, lo admira y lo odia al mismo tiempo, pero está demasiado atorado en su fantasía de la familia perfecta como para aceptar la última parte. Aún así, nunca ha perdonado a Carlisle por transformarlo sin darle una opción. La verdad es que Carlisle nunca le dio la opción a _ninguno _ de nosotros.

—Bueno, estábamos _muriendo _en ese entonces— Emmett insiste secamente aún viendo la televisión. —Yo nunca te reproché nada.

Rose le avienta una mirada feroz y luego se encoje de hombros. —De hecho, tal vez es la razón por la que culpo menos a Carlisle. No quería ser un vampiro, pero era mejor que morir, por lo menos no por otra razón que la de obtener mi venganza— Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Bella y su sonrisa es amargamente dulce. —Nunca he probado sangre humana… la única en la familia aparte de Carlisle que puede decir eso… pero he sido un ángel de venganza. —Su expresión dice que espera que Bella retroceda espantada.

Bella sacude la cabeza. —No te voy a juzgar, Rose. Y sospecho que de todos modos ya sabes toda la arenga de "la manera apropiada de soltar la ira."

Levantando la barbilla levemente, Rose estudia a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. —Realmente has crecido— luego se encoge hombros de nuevo. —No importa. No quería ser transformada, pero no quería morir tampoco, y ahora tengo a Emmett. —Voltea a verlo y él levanta una mano hasta donde está ella cruzada de piernas en el sofá de Bella, mientras él está acostado en la alfombra a sus pies. —Me arrepiento de algunas cosas, y Carlisle debió haber dado la opción, pero…—se desvía. —De cualquier modo, Carlisle actúa como el padre culpable cuando se trata de Edward… nunca lo disciplina lo suficiente, y Edward se aprovecha de esa ventaja.

Emmett está escondiendo una sonrisa leve, y Bella piensa que Rose pueda estar tratando de reivindicar su propia imagen al costo de la de Edward. También está sorprendida por el hecho de que Rose cuenta la historia de una manera diferente a la de Jasper. Jasper había insinuado que el pretender ser una familia había creado problemas en y de la familia, pero Rosalie aún usa la terminología de familia para hablar del grupo, y aún llama a Edward el hijo de Carlisle.

Se pregunta cómo ve Edward la situación-- se da cuenta que nunca lo dijo.

—Bueno—está diciendo Rosalie. —No podía aguantarlo ya… La propia involucración de Edward y su actitud condescendiente, la culpa de Carlisle, el enfurruñamiento de Jasper, la intromisión de Alice y la tendencia de Esme a disculparse por todos. Así que nos mudamos— hace una pausa. Bella espera. —Creo que tenía que alejarme de ellos—Rose continúa después de un momento, —antes de que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que _necesitaba _irme para sanar. Hemos vivido separados de ellos antes, pero siempre era por unos cuantos meses, o un par de años. Esta vez, nos fuimos sin intenciones declaradas de regresar. Necesitaba eso… para ser libre.

—Pero sí regresaste— dice Bella para darle un empujón a la construcción de la realidad de Rosalie.

Rose suspira. —Edward por fin te habló. Es el primer signo positivo que he visto de él en mucho tiempo. E incluso si… o suponiendo que cuando… nos mudemos aquí, no nos mudaremos con ellos. No estoy segura que sea una buena idea. Todos nosotros bajo un mismo techo como lo hacíamos convierte nuestras vidas en una olla de presión. Podemos vivir cerca de ellos; no tenemos que vivir con ellos. Un poco de distancia mantiene la paz.

—Pero son familia— dice Emmett y voltea a verlas sobre su hombro. Bella cree que puede elaborar, pero no lo hace, y se da cuenta que, para Emmett, hay una razón suficiente detrás de esas tres palabras.

**Notas: **Antes de otra cosa, una pregunta. He leído que se refieren de dos maneras a lo que en inglés, Stephenie Meyer llama "venom,"… veneno y ponzoña. ¿Cuál es el término que usan en la traducción oficial? En los próximos capítulos va a empezar a ser un término algo común, sobre todo en los POVs de Edward, y no quisiera confundir a nadie si uso un término diferente. También perdón por utilizar licántropo en algún otro capítulo, ya me han dicho que el término utilizado es metamorfo. :)

Y ahora si, pues por primera vez estoy publicando antes de lo esperado, pero estoy bastante entusiasmada con los capítulos que siguen, así que traduzco en cada rinconcito de tiempo que tengo, y ya que no tengo clases, esos son bastantes últimamente.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios y por la respuesta que ha tenido la historia últimamente.

Como de costumbre, si dejan un review, les mandaré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, el que intentaré terminar antes del fin de semana, que saldré de viaje. Si no, pues a principios de la próxima semana :)

Saludos, y REviews, por favor!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo trece_

Esme sabe que no es realmente su madre; nunca se ha confundido con eso. Al principio, ni siquiera había pretendido tener ese rol. Carlisle había sido su esposo y Edward su hermano menor. Cuando Rose se había unido a ellos, Rose se había hecho llamar la prima de Carlisle. De hecho, no fue hasta algunos años después de que Emmett había sido transformado que los entonces cinco de ellos habían posado como una familia, y llamarla "mamá" a ella y a Carlisle "papá" nunca había sido más que una broma. Ella es sólo Esme.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo ha llegado a _pensar _en sí misma como la matriarca de la familia, con derecho o sin él. Parte de eso se debe a que era la única que había estado casada antes de su transformación e incluso los seis años que le lleva a Emmett parecen significantes, aunque aquellos mismos seis años son mucho menos con Jasper. Como Carlisle, Jasper tiene muchos años como vampiro como para que lo trate como si ella fuera su madre, pero como Alice se considera a sí misma una hija, Jasper se ha convertido en un yerno por default. Siempre han sido Edward, Rose, Emmett y Alice los que considera como sus hijos.

A veces, a pesar de todo, se pregunta si su instinto maternal será culpa reprimida. Perdió a su bebé, y sin importar lo que Carlisle diga, una parte de ella siempre se ha culpado a sí misma. Si no hubiera dejado a su esposo y hubiera estado sola sin lo suficiente para comer, o si su leche hubiera bajado antes, su hijo podría haber estado más saludable. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada… capaz de mantenerse despierta y cuidar a su bebé… tal vez no hubiera sucumbido ante la infección pulmonar. Si, si, si…. "si los deseos fueran caballos, todos montaríamos," solía decir su madre cuando era niña. Pero no puede escapar esas dudas. Le falló a su hijo. No le fallará al resto de ellos.

Excepto que ya lo ha hecho. Su familia está esparcida, sólo uno queda, y se pregunta si su preferencia por Edward habrá sido demasiado transparente. ¿Habrá alejado a los demás? Ni siquiera sabe por qué existe esa preferencia, tal vez porque él fue el primero y siempre ha parecido necesitarla más. No puede recordar la cara de su bebé, y en su lugar, piensa en Edward. Él perdió a su madre (y a su padre también, pero era más cercano a su madre). Así que ambos llenaron los papeles de aquellos que les hacía falta, pero tal vez, después de noventa años, se había vuelto un poco nocivo. Los hijos normales crecen, se casan y se van de casa… empiezan sus propias familias. "Un hijo es un hijo hasta que toma una esposa; una hija es una hija toda su vida." Edward nunca ha tomado una esposa, y a pesar de lo que Esme haya dicho después de que encontró a Bella, sin importar que hubiera tratado de hacer que la joven humana se sintiera bienvenida… no puso mucha resistencia cuando Edward decidió irse. Esme sabe que su lado oscuro estaba alegre porque no estaba lista para perder a su hijo por ninguna chica.

Ahora Bella está de regreso en su vida (asumiendo que se pueda decir que alguna vez estuvo fuera de ella), y vendrá a Helen este mismo sábado en la tarde, traída por Rosalie. Esme corre de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que las adaptaciones estén listas para acomodar la silla de ruedas de Bella: una rampa que se pone sobre las escaleras del porche, rampas más pequeñas en la puerta de enfrente y sobre los carriles de las puertas de cristal. Los tapetes ahora tienen velcro en la parte inferior para que no se levanten, y Esme ha movido las sillas que obstruyen el paso libre. Edward ha preparado el baño del primer piso con agarraderas; de todos modos, no es que ellos lo necesiten para otra cosa que para lavarse las manos, y Esme sabe que Edward quiere el mensaje claro: Bella es bienvenida aquí.

Edward estuviera sudando ahora si pudiera, pero ya que no puede, camina de un lado a otro mordiéndose un nudillo, buscando algo que se le pudo haber pasado. No es una casa grande, como sus hogares anteriores. Ya que sólo son dos de ellos, no necesitan mucho. Hay tres habitaciones... una para cada uno de ellos, más una para visitantes que hasta recientemente nunca se había usado. La cabaña presume un plano abierto en el piso inferior de manera que el salón principal se extiende para convertirse en un comedor, el cual se abre a una cocina detrás de un bar, y el techo ocupa dos pisos con el entresuelo del segundo piso mirando hacia la sala principal del primer piso. Esme lo ha decorado todo con tonos rústicos naturales para que la cabaña combine con sillones cómodos, luces bajas y cubresofás tejidos a mano (por Esme misma). Y un tema de alces. A Esme le gustan los alces (y no sólo para comer). Sólo el Grand Piano de Edward habla de clases altas, pero a donde vaya Edward, el Bösendorfer negro va también. No tolerará ningún otro modelo. Y éste ocupa la mitad de la sala principal. La pared trasera está paneleada en cristal y el porche doble trasero tiene vista hacia el río Chattahoochee. De hecho, desde el primer nivel, uno puede casi bajar a las rocas y al agua misma. El nivel superior tiene mesas y sillas, y ambos niveles están adornados con luces blancas y plantas colgantes. A Edward y a Esme les gusta sentarse arriba cuando cae la tarde. El techo del porche está alineado de manera que evita que el sol que se oculta se refleje brillando en su piel.

Mientras Alice y Jasper estuvieron ahí, luego Emmett y Rosalie también, el pequeño espacio estaba lleno, pero a Esme no le importaba. Jasper y Alice no estaban ahí en ese momento, ya que habían regresado a Minnesota para cerrar la casa y empacar. No vivirán con ella y Edward, y tampoco Emmett y Rosalie, pero sólo el tenerlos en la misma ciudad alegra a Esme. Sin embargo, está consciente que esta reunión no se debe a un esfuerzo de ella. Se lo debe a la suerte, a las decisiones de Edward sobre Bella, y a las decisiones de Rosalie en respuesta a ello. Si a Esme nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, cuando se trata de su familia, no puede evitar sentirse a un lado. Si no puede ser su madre, ¿entonces quién es ella? Esme teme que esté perdiendo su propia identidad. En el mundo en el que creció, una buena mujer era una buena madre. Esme sabe que es diferente ahora, pero no es tan fácil el alejarse de las expectativas sociales de su infancia.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Edward retumba en el ocupado silencio de la casa. Lo saca y mira el identificador de llamadas.

—Alice—dice y lo abre. —¿Si?

Escucha. Esme puede escuchar la voz de Soprano de Alice incluso desde donde está revisando que en el refrigerador haya comida para alimentar a Bella.

—¡No dejes que Rosalie empiece ninguna explicación! —demanda Alice. —Jasper y yo estamos varados en la interestatal 75, justo al sur de Chattanooga… hubo un accidente. Llegaremos tarde una hora.

—¿Qué explicación? —pregunta Edward.

—Ya verás. Sólo dile a Rose que espere a que lleguemos. Necesitamos estar ahí.

La expresión de Edward denota sorpresa. —Ok—dice.

—¡Bye! — Esme puede escuchar el _click _incluso mientras escucha también, en la distancia, el ruido de un carro que se estaciona en el frente.

—Rose y Emmett— dice ella.

—Y Bella—agrega Edward. Se mira a sí mismo, inspeccionando su ropa. Se ha cambiado ya tres veces… ahora lleva un suéter ligero color verde helecho y pantalones de algodón.

—Te ves bien— le dice Esme. —El verde resalta bien tu cabello.

Él frunce el ceño y dice:

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigos—. Ha sido su mantra durante dos semanas.

—Pero _tú _no quieres—responde Esme. Su sonrisa es gentil. Incluso si tiene (en su corazón de corazones) celos de Bella Jackson, se siente feliz por su hijo. Está tan enamorado que su amor sale brillando de él como la llama dentro de una lámpara. —No hay nada malo con la esperanza, Edward.

Él encoge un hombro. El coche que se acerca sería audible ahora a los oídos humanos y Esme le pasa de lado para abrir la puerta principal y ver cómo el último Jeep de Emmett (que manejaron desde Nashville) se estaciona detrás de la furgoneta de Edward. La puerta trasera está perfectamente alineada con el pasillo y tanto Rose como Emmett salen del vehículo. Emmett va a la parte trasera del Jeep para sacar la silla de Bella y desdoblarla, reacomodarle las ruedas mientras Rose habla con Bella en el asiento trasero. Emmett trae la silla al frente, deteniéndola mientras Rose carga a Bella para sentarla. Los asientos del Jeep están muy altos para que Bella pueda bajarse ella misma y Esme puede escuchar que Bella dice:

—Ustedes necesitan comprar carros más pequeños— Su voz traiciona el hecho de que ha estado viviendo en el Sur por los últimos ocho o nueve años, y a pesar de que Esme ha visto fotografías de ella desde que se fueron de Forks, esas fotografías no son la realidad.

Bella ya no es una niña. En el fondo de su mente, Esme seguía pensando en la Bella que tenía apenas dieciocho años y que vio por última vez en la carne. Pero la Bella de veintisiete años tiene una cara más delgada, el cuerpo de una mujer, cabello más corto y unas manos fuertes y definidas que manejan su silla con una facilidad practicada. Esme está sorprendida por el hecho de que Bella es ahora _mayor _que ella cuando fue transformada.

Siente a Edward detrás de ella y mira su rostro. Se ve tan joven… demasiado joven para esta mujer tan independiente. Esme sabe que las apariencias engañan, todo es la superficie, no la realidad… pero no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerlo. Se la traga y voltea a ver a Bella, forzándose a sonreír.

—¡Bella! —dice. Se siente tan falsa, y espera que Edward esté demasiado distraído para notarlo.

Edward ya le ha pasado de lado a Esme con una amplia (y algo boba) sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras pasa por el camino.

—Hola— dice con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillas. Y hay… hay _algo _ahí. Esme juraría que lo hay; aún hay una chispa. Bella podría haberse casado y amar a su esposo (claro que sí), pero un primer amor sigue siendo un primer amor y hay algo en el rostro de Bella, un ligero brillo y suavidad. Le sonríe a Edward y por un momento, los dos existen sólo para el otro, fuera del tiempo.

Entonces la burbuja se rompe. Bella levanta la mirada hacia Esme y a la rampa en el porche. —Wow—dice. —Están preparados.

—Claro— dice Edward inclinando la cabeza hacia Emmett. —Él la construyó.

Bella le sonríe fácilmente a Emmett. —Gracias— le dice. Esme se muerde la lengua porque, sí, Emmett construyó la rampa, pero fue Edward el que anduvo por la cabaña buscando meticulosamente lo que Bella necesitaría para su fácil movilidad.

Emmett, bendito sea, inclina la cabeza hacia Edward. —Sólo seguí sus instrucciones.

Bella mira de uno al otro, y a pesar de que Edward ya no puede sonrojarse, da una muy buena imitación con su cabeza agachada y el movimiento nervioso de sus pies. Esme puede ver que Bella no se engaña; lee sus acciones, no la falta de sangre en sus mejillas. —Gracias— le dice, pero no le da vueltas al asunto, sólo rueda su silla por la rampa cuando él se hace a un lado.

Y ahora está cara a cara con Esme, quien le ofrece a Bella sus manos, agachándose un poco. Bella las toma. Las manos de Bella están tibias, y envueltas en guantes sin dedos que usa para prevenir ampollas por darle vuelta a sus ruedas. Aprieta firmemente las manos de Esme, aunque ella lo siente apenas como el toque de una mariposa.

—Me da mucho gusto verte— le dice Esme… y lo dice sinceramente, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo no lo hace. —Bienvenida.

Todos entran a la casa, y con el favor que pidió Alice en mente, Esme encuentra cosas con las cuales mantener a Bella ocupada mientras Edward le pasaba el mensaje de Alice a Rosalie. Esme puede escucharlos a pesar de que Bella no puede. —¿Por qué debería esperarla?

—No sé—dice Edward. —Nos pidió que lo hiciéramos.

Responde con un gruñido. —_Como _sea.

—¿_Qué _estamos esperando, para empezar? —pregunta Edward. —¿Por qué la junta?

Abruptamente hace una pausa, y debió haber echado un vistazo a la mente de Rosalie porque ella le sisea. —¡Mantente fuera!

—Lo siento—dice Edward.

—No, no lo sientes.

—Sí, Rose. Lo siento. No puedo… no puedo evitarlo. No puedo controlarlo.

—¡Aprende!

—¿Qué jodidos crees que he estado tratando de hacer por los últimos cien años? ¿Crees que me _gusta _escuchar cada maldito pensamiento pasajero de la gente? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Este es el argumento de siempre. Edward le ha estado diciendo esto a Rose por ochenta años, pero Rose no parece entender… o no quiere entender.

—Te gusta— le gruñe Rosalie ahora. —Tal vez no cada pensamiento pasajero, pero _dependes _de él, Edward… no te molestes en negarlo. Dependes en tu habilidad para leer la mente de las personas para que puedas hacer caso omiso de el resto de los inferiores mortales… o inmortales. Te _cansamos _con nuestras preocupaciones plebeyas.

—Eso no es cierto…

—No mientas.

Él se aleja de ella con paso airado y Esme siente lástima por los dos… porque los dos tienen razón. Edward no quiere escuchar…. pero tampoco puede evitar sentirse irritado por lo que escucha. Nunca ha sido como otros chicos, u hombres. Tal vez menos con Carlisle, y porque él no es típico, sufre por sus diferencias. Tal vez por eso ocupa un lugar especial en el corazón de Esme. Es difícil para Edward en muchos niveles, y sólo algunos de ellos como vampiro.

En todo caso, Esme le muestra a Bella todo el piso inferior, incluyendo el baño. Bella observa detenidamente las agarraderas y otras adaptaciones. —Se tomaron muchas molestias para una visita de un día— dice. Su tono es neutral.

Esme la observa. —Esperamos que no sea sólo un día. Edward se aseguró de que supiéramos lo que necesitas.

—Esme…

—No fue ninguna molestia, Bella— Su sonrisa es un poco pícara. —Probablemente serás la única que _use _este baño.

Bella la mira con ojos que son conocedores y sabios. —No es la molestia lo que me preocupa— dice ella, y de nuevo, Esme se sorprende por el hecho de que esta Bella ve más como Esme ve. No es una niña, no una niña… ya no.

—Alice y Jasper estarán aquí en cinco minutos— dice Edward, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Alice y Jasper? —pregunta Bella.

Esme se mueve para que Bella pueda salir. —Regresaron a Minnesota, y están regresando aquí. —Con un camión de mudanzas, pero Esme no dice eso en voz alta. Aún no está segura de qué se trata esta "reunión familiar," sólo sabe que ha traído a Rosalie de regreso, y a Jasper y a Alice también… y Bella.

Edward está justo afuera, y le sonríe a Bella. Ella le sonríe también. De nuevo, Esme está pasmada por ese _algo _escurridizo. A pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Bella, parte de ello provocado por Edward, y todo lo que Edward ha sufrido como consecuencia, pueden aún sonreírse con una dulzura que te para el corazón. Bella está aquí y Edward está feliz, y Bella se ve como si algún día podría recordar lo que es la felicidad también. Esme quiere aullar, pero al mismo quiere cantar en triunfo porque Edward ha esperado, y ha hecho lo que pensó era mejor para Bella y ahora… finalmente… pueda que sea recompensado por su paciencia desinteresada. Quiere que suceda tanto como teme que pase.

Regresan al pequeño rincón que es el comedor y se sientan en la mesa. Bella ocupa una de las cabezas de la mesa porque es más fácil por su silla, y Edward se sienta en la otra cabeza para que pueda mirarla del otro lado de la mesa sin ser completamente obvio. Esme le trae algo de tomar a Bella. Unos cuantos minutos pasan antes de que otro vehículo, mucho más grande y mucho más pesado, se estaciona afuera. Emmett se levanta y va a recibir a Alice y a Jasper, y justo unos minutos después, Alice entra danzando, sus ojos llenos de brillo mientras saluda de beso a Rose primero, luego a Bella, luego Emmett y Edward y Esme.

—Gracias por entretenerlos— susurra. —Sé que Rose no entiende. Lo hará.

Emmett y Jasper le siguen para sentarse a la mesa, y están juntos por fin… sólo falta Carlisle. Esme siente su ausencia intensamente. Rose mira a Alice con furia, pero no es realmente hostil. Bella parece estar esperando a Rose. Esme observa a todos con una atención maternal.

Rose empieza entonces, exponiendo sus planes con la precisión fría de un abogado… lo que la ha traído aquí y por qué Bella está involucrada, y el enfoque de Esme está solamente en la declaración de Rose: "_Planeamos abrir un refugio para esposas maltratadas."_ Esas palabras golpearon fuertemente a Esme debajo del esternón, sacándole el aire y zumbando en sus oídos como mil abejas. Paralizante.

Rose mira directamente a Esme. —Necesitamos encontrar una casa lo suficientemente grande, y renovarla para nuestro propósito. ¿Podrías… podrías ayudar?

Rose sabe lo que está pidiendo… el significado completo. Si los otros han sido impacientes con Rosalie en ocasiones, incluso despectivos, Rose y Esme comparten un entendimiento silencioso. Ambas han conocido el temor a un hombre, y la violencia en manos de un hombre. Esme no es inmediata para juzgar a Rosalie.

—Sí— dice ahora, y no es Esme Cullen hablando, o Esme Platt. Es Esme Evenson, esposa maltratada. Esposa maltratada que _huyó. _—Sí, voy a ayudar.

**Notas: **_No pude terminarlo la semana pasada, lo siento :s Pero tengo una buena razón. El día que tenía planeado hacerlo, fui a Dallas a conocer a NoMoreMarbles, la organizadora de TwiCon :D Y al parecer estaré participando como voluntaria en la convención =) Es algo bastante inesperado porque la verdad estaba resignadísima a no ir desde un principio, pero bueno.. las cosas pasan por algo. Pero regresando a la historia, estoy…. Emocionadísima con cómo va la historia en inglés! Juro que haré esto lo más rápido posible, porque en serio que ya quiero traducir esos capítulos que me tienen en ascuas, jaja. _

_Una aclaracion rapida, que en realidad no tienen que leer, pero aquí va... he estado teniendo peleas conmigo misma a la hora de traducir maldiciones... El lado mío que es mexicano y que le gusta que suena la prosa bien a mis oídos, me dice que utilice vocabulario mexicano.. chingado, pinche, etc. Pero mi lado de traductora, y lo que he aprendido de la traduccion profesional, me dice que debo usar términos neutrales que entiendn tanto aquí como en España, como en Chile, y hasta los que hablen español en China... pero a pesar que es un mundo globalizado, me temo que mi vocabulario neutral no es tan bueno. Y ya que no sé si la mayoría de mis lectores son de España, o de México, o de Perú o Argentina, pues intento usar un vocabulario lo más neutral que me es posible, pero a la hora de traducir lenguaje enojado, como el que usa Edward en este capítulo... pues se me hace difícil. Asíi que.. bueno, acepto sugerencias. También está el hecho que los Estadounidenses tienen un uso de estas palabras mucho más abierto que el de los latinoamericanos, así que hay veces que tengo que sacrificar ciertas palabras para que no pierda el tono apropiado que la autora tiene en el inglés original. En fin..._

_Mil gracias a los que han dejado un review, la verdad me siento muy contenta porque cada vez hay una mejor respuesta a la historia, y eso me hace feliz y me anima a seguir. _

_Para los interesados, la autora tiene fotografías de la cabaña de Esme en _ picsPUNTOlivejournalPUNTOcomDIAGONALthat_writrDIAGONALgalleryDIAGONAL000010z2

_Como siempre, les mandaré un preview del siguiente capítulo si dejan un review. _

_Saludos!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo catorce_

Alice ve cómo puede ser. No siempre cómo es.

Ese es su pecado mortal personal, porque al ver cómo puede ser, quiere hacer que suceda. Jasper tiene que recordarle que Adán y Eva cayeron de la gracia no porque querían ser malos, pero porque querían ser buenos—"seréis como Dios." Así que comieron del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal, no del árbol de la vida. Alice entiende. Sabe los futuros que harían a aquellos que más ama felices… y los quiere para ellos.

—No puedes quitarles su libre albedrío— le recuerda Jasper. — Incluso si significa que cometan errores.

A Alice no le gusta eso, sin embargo. No le gusta ver sufrir a aquellos que ama cuando no hay necesidad. (Bueno, cuando no hay necesidad en su opinión; Jasper dice que hay una lección en todo.) Así que las decisiones de Edward habían sido muy difíciles de digerir para ella hasta recientemente, a pesar de que sabía que Bella era feliz con Mark.

Pero ahora… oh, las posibilidades ahora…

Debe sentarse en sus manos en la mesa para evitar moverse mucho en anticipación de las cosas que están, incluso si todo sale bien, a meses de pasar a cumplirse. Los meses no son nada para ella y el día de hoy pudiera ser el comienzo de todo, el nacimiento de una nueva vida. Y no es sólo Edward en el que está pensando, tampoco. Su familia está junta por fin… todos excepto uno. Más al punto, tienen un propósito más allá de simplemente continuar existiendo. El aburrimiento es algo común entre vampiros. Por eso algunos se convierten en cazadores, como James. Otros buscan poder, como la María de Jasper, o los Volturi. Otros buscan conocimiento perfeccionado en algún campo u otro… como Jasper. Pero es difícil el mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupado y al mismo tiempo mantener el secreto mandatorio. Se sabía que algunos vampiros habían entrado en un estado de total inactividad, sentándose sin moverse por mucho tiempo… sin pensar, hablar, ni cazar… que se convertían en piedra. Personalmente, Alice encuentra esta situación un poco difícil de creer; siempre parece haber algo nuevo que explorar, pero también se da cuenta que es un vampiro joven, dadas las circunstancias de los vampiros.

Aún así, el encontrar propósito para los vampiros es difícil, y Alice está convencida de que la crueldad puede nacer tanto del aburrimiento como de psiques torcidas. A los Cullen les había faltado un propósito mayor en general. Los miembros individuales podrían tener un propósito, como Carlisle con su medicina, y todos tienen hobbies, pero como una familia, no. Y en verdad, ser una familia es en sí parte del problema; está de acuerdo con Jasper en ese aspecto. Para poder pasar, han sido forzados a truncar el propósito potencial de la mayoría de sus miembros. En una familia humana real, incluso aquellas con hijos adolescentes, el propósito de los hijos es aprender las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir como adultos. Pero los "hijos" de su familia no necesitan eso… no lo han necesitado en décadas. El atender a otra preparatoria es el equivalente de sentarse y convertirse en piedra. No habían tenido otro propósito aparte de sobrevivir. Así que en el haberse separado, pudieron haber, irónicamente, encontrado un propósito suficiente como para traerlos de nuevo a estar juntos. Una misión.

Y bien, tal vez Jasper sí tiene un buen punto cuando dice que hay una lección incluso en cosas dolorosas. Si Edward no hubiera dejado a Bella, no hubiera brincado, no hubiera conocido a Mark, y no hubiera hecho no sólo su licenciatura, sino sus estudios de posgrado. Si no hubiera conocido a Mark, Edward probablemente no hubiera podido mantenerse alejado, y Rosalie no se hubiera hartado e ido, sólo para darse cuenta que no era Edward o Carlisle con los que estaba enojada para empezar. Seguirían jugando a ser estudiantes de preparatoria en alguna parte, tal vez con Bella como añadidura a la mezcla.

Pero ahora…

—¿Entonces qué… exactamente… implica este refugio? —Edward está preguntando desde su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa.

Rosalie voltea hacia donde está Bella sentada al otro lado de la mesa, dejando que Bella explique.

—Un refugio para mujeres maltratadas es un centro de crisis para víctimas de violencia doméstica… principalmente mujeres y niños. Se les provee con vivienda de emergencia, transportación de emergencia, representación legal, comida, ropa, recomendaciones, asesoría y asistencia financiera. La mayoría de los centros urbanos tienen una, pero hay una tendencia reciente a abrirlas en áreas rurales, regularmente con servicio en todo un condado en vez de una ciudad o pueblo específico. Trabajan en conjunto con la policía local, servicios sociales, cortes familiares, iglesias… es una red extensa de conexiones. A parte del refugio mismo, el que está generalmente escondido para proteger a las mujeres de sus esposos abusivos, también pueden tener un centro público que ofrece servicios a la comunidad en general y algunas casas de transición donde las mujeres pueden quedarse mientras aprenden a valerse por sí mismas. Parte de lo que mantiene a muchas de estas mujeres en esas situaciones violentas es la falta de opciones, o el miedo a que las opciones sean sólo a corto plazo. Así que si van a un refugio por una o dos semanas… ¿después qué pasa? Las casas de transición y el asesoramiento vocacional está diseñado para ayudar a las mujeres a formar una nueva vida.

Edward está frunciendo el ceño. —Incluso si el refugio está escondido, ¿qué les impide a sus esposos o novios aparecerse en su puerta y joderlas otra vez? — Mira a Esme de lado. —Lo siento, lo sé, lenguaje.

Es Rosalie la que responde. —¿Has oído de órdenes de alejamiento, Edward? ¿La amenaza del arresto?

—Eso no va a detener a algunos de estos hombres.

—Bueno, no— concuerda Bella. —Los refugios pueden ayudar con el traslado a una nueva ubicación, incluso a otro estado…

—Las fronteras de los estados pueden ser cruzadas…

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —interrumpe Emmett, mirando con ferocidad a Edward desde su silla. —¿Crees que no va a servir de nada sólo porque hay la posibilidad de peligro de uno de esos tontos?

—Estás pensando como un vampiro— agrega Jasper, hablando más calmadamente. —Estamos acostumbrados a no ser detenidos por mucho. Los hombres humanos… incluso los violentos… aún tienen miedo. De hecho, uno puede argumentar que son violentos porque tienen miedo. Un hombre fuerte no necesita pelear; uno débil, sí.

Claramente frustrado, Edward se talla la frente. —Claro que no pienso que el concepto es inútil. Sólo intento ser realista aquí. Puede ser una buena idea y al mismo tiempo tener problemas obvios. Sí, sé que las órdenes de alojamiento y ubicaciones ocultas pueden ser efectivas, tal vez efectivas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre hay uno, y uno es todo lo que se necesita.

—¿Se necesita para qué? —pregunta Bella, cortando lo que pudo haber sido una respuesta más severa y cortante de Rosalie.

Edward no responde, ni siquiera puede mirarla, sólo mira sus manos. Alice sabe lo que teme… y por qué no lo dice en voz alta.

Bella espera un minuto completo, pero dándose cuenta de que no va a responder, sacude la cabeza.

—No hay manera de protegerse contra todo— dice. —La violencia ocurre… incluso podría terminar en la muerte de clientes o trabajadores del refugio. Otros problemas podrías aparecer también, cosas que no tienen que ver con esposos o novios enojados. Ha habido trabajadores de refugios culpables de fraude, abuso sexual, o de jugar con políticas de la comunidad a expensas de sus clientes. A veces ideologías conflictivas se ponen de barreras en el servicio… todas esas cosas puedes ser igual de dañinas, lo sabes. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que darnos por vencidos y dejar la idea. Tener un refugio es mejor que la alternativa. Cuando las cosas van mal, lo limpias, no lo cierras. Y ninguno de estos problemas son nuevos; hay estrategias para evitar o solucionarlos. Y la violencia puede aparecer _dentro _del refugio también, no sólo fuera de él. Niños que vienen de hogares violentos aprenden violencia. Mi consejera Lorraine tiene una cicatriz en su brazo de un navajazo que le hizo una niña de trece años a la que no le gustaban las reglas del refugio donde estaba quedándose su madre.

—Bueno, por lo menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por navajazos— dice Emmett.

Edward está mirando a Bella, pero le habla a Emmett. —No, sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos por volvernos locos por la sed de sangre y asesinar a todos en el lugar si alguien se corta un dedo—. Emmett claramente no había pensado en eso, y su rostro cae. —Eso sin mencionar que ninguno de nosotros sabe algo de manejar una crisis como esa, u otra media docena de cosas que necesitamos saber.

—Creo que yo sé una cosa o dos— espetó Bella enojada, y es la primera vez que Alice la ha visto perder los estribos desde que empezó la discusión.

—Bien… ¿Cómo detendrías _tú _a un muchacho de trece años enojado y con una navaja?

Bella mete la mano a un pequeño bolso al lado de su silla, justo debajo de su brazo derecho y saca sus llaves, sosteniendo un pequeño cilindro plateado sujetado a la cadena. —Gas paralizador—dice, dejando caer el llavero en la mesa. —No es agradable, pero es efectivo—. Se ve más calmada ahora, de nuevo en control; es Edward el que parece que lo tomaron desprevenido. —Tal vez mi piel no repele navajas, pero he aprendido a defenderme. No veas la silla de ruedas y asumas que soy indefensa. Es un error común.

Edward desvía la mirada de nuevo. —No es la silla— murmura.

—¿No lo es? — la voz de Bella tiene más duda que curiosidad. Rosalie parece que está lista para atacarlo, pero se refrena. Alice le lanza una mirada significativa a Jasper pero tercamente sacude la cabeza; no intervendrá a menos que tenga que hacerlo.

—¡Bella, eras un accidente andante en Forks! Y eres… ¡los humanos son frágiles! ¡No es la silla!

Ella inclina la cabeza, pero aún no se ve enojada. —Porque no soy un vampiro, ¿no debo involucrarme en nada peligroso? ¿Qué tal todos los demás humanos que hacen cosas peligrosas? ¿También son frágiles también? —Hace una pausa; Edward tiene los labios apretados y se rehúsa a verla a la cara. Nadie en la habitación se atreve a moderar. —Oh, espera, ¿es porque soy _yo? _No podemos confiar en Bella Despistada porque…

—¡Sí, me importas _tú_! —explota Edward finalmente, mirándola a la cara por fin. Su rostro entero está tenso e intenso al mismo tiempo. —No quiero que nadie se lastime pero ellos no son… tú eres _tú. _Me importas _tú._

Alice hubiera esperado que Bella perdiera por fin los cabales con eso. Rosalie se ve preparada, e incluso Esme ha abierto la boca, pero Bella solo _sonríe… _lo que hace que todos se queden en pausa.

—Gracias— le dice a Edward. —Entiendo tu preocupación, incluso la aprecio. Sé que este _no es _un proyecto sin riesgos, pero es un riesgo razonable— voltea a ver a Rosalie. —Y quiero hacer esto.

—¡Ni siquiera es tu área de especialización! —protesta Edward, quien parece desconcertado, tal vez porque no está ni de acuerdo con su precaución _ni _enojándose. —Has estado estudiando falta de comunicación entre géneros. ¡Quieres investigar cómo los hombres y mujeres se comunican y no se comunican en el lugar de trabajo! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con manejar un refugio para mujeres!

Bella se ataca de risa, lo que hace que Rosalie se le quede mirando, que Emmett levante sus cejas, que Esme incline la cabeza, que Alice se trague una risita, y que Edward parezca aún más confuso de lo que estaba anteriormente. Sólo Jasper no reacciona. —¿Has estado leyendo mis ensayos de seminario, Edward? —pregunta Bella.

Alice, quien conoce muy bien a Edward, puede _sentir _la vergüenza radiando de él a pesar de que no está sonrojado. —Eh… no exactamente. Sólo… ¿recuerdas que dije que le solía preguntar a Mark lo que estabas estudiando?

—Eres muy malo diciendo mentiras—. Bella toma sus llaves de la mesa y las guarda de nuevo en el bolso de su silla. —Y sí, eso es lo que quiero investigar, pero ¿no dirías que la falta de comunicación es el corazón de la violencia doméstica? No es la única razón, pero es un factor mayor. La gente que no se ha enseñado a usar las palabras, utiliza los puños. He estado en conferencias difíciles y volátiles antes, Edward, cuando estaba ayudando a organizar los cursos de Diálogos Difíciles para la universidad. Dirigir un refugio para mujeres tal vez no es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida, no, pero es una buena experiencia y un proyecto que vale la pena seguir mientras termino mi disertación. No creo que el peligro potencial sea tan alto… especialmente si tengo unos cuantos vampiros viviendo cerca — sonríe. —Y en verdad me gusta la idea de estar en el nivel bajo, ayudando a _construir _un refugio, darle rumbo. Eso es _fascinante, _¿no crees?

Alice se da cuenta de repente que Bella _en verdad _sabe una cosa o dos de diálogos difíciles. Ha logrado manejar hábilmente cada uno de los estallidos de Edward, desviándolo y dirigiéndolo hasta que reveló cuál era el corazón de sus objeciones. Después reconoció su miedo, le agradeció por su preocupación, y pasó al siguiente punto sin haberlo ignorado como Rosalie, o incluso Emmett lo hubieran hecho. Ignorar a Edward sólo lo hace enojarse más.

Ahora, no se ve feliz, pero también se ve como que no puede pensar en otra cosa para oponerse a ella, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Esme se inclina un poco de donde se sienta a un lado de él y pone una mano sobre las dos de él, que están apretando el mantel. —Bella tiene razón, Edward... Podemos ayudar a protegerla. Me gustaría estar involucrada en esto. No estoy segura de cómo aparte de ayudar a tener listo el refugio de emergencia, pero quiero estar involucrada. Y Rose sin duda estará entrando y saliendo, trabajando en casos.

—¡Y yo! —dice Alice, levantando su mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro como si aún estuviera en la preparatoria. Esto es… este es el momento que había visto. Se está desenvolviendo justo aquí, justo ahora. —Necesitarán un administrador de empresas. Te recuerdo en clase de matemáticas, Bella— Alice encoje la nariz en forma juguetona. —¡No queremos que estés en cargo de los libros de contabilidad o el departamento de impuestos estará convencido de que hay fraude aunque no lo haya!

En vez de mostrarse ofendida, Bella se ríe, pero no tiene tiempo de responder antes de que Emmett diga:

—Yo seré el guardia sacabullas— balancea su silla en sus patas traseras. —Si alguien causa problemas, tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

—Es un refugio, no un bar—dice Edward. Aún se ve contrariado, pero se ha relajado considerablemente. Alice le da un leve codazo a Jasper.

—Yo no tengo mucho que ofrecer— dice Jasper, viendo tanto a Rosalie como a Bella. —Pero tengo algo de experiencia manejando situaciones en crisis, y puedo ayudar a calmar a quien llegue muy asustado… o muy enojado. Es bueno tener un guardia de seguridad, pero es aún mejor si no hay peleas desde un principio. Hay menos oportunidades de que nuestro secreto se revele, y menos oportunidades de que se derrame sangre que puede resultar en… consecuencias no agradables.

Bella ha escuchado todo esto con gran interés, y quizá con un poco de sorpresa. Pero ahora todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Bella, están viendo a Edward. —¿Qué? —pregunta. —no puedo hacer nada útil para este proyecto. ¿Quieren que les toque canciones alegres en el piano? ¿Que dirija a todos para que canten Kumbaya[*] en frente de una fogata?

Rose suspira explosivamente, y tanto Jasper como Emmett resisten el rodar los ojos. Alice piensa que tal vez tenga que hacer la conexión lógica por él, pero es Esme la que habla:

—No, _Dr. _Masen— sonríe cariñosamente. —Sospecho que un refugio puede necesitar una clínica, la que necesitaría un doctor que vaya para checar periódicamente, y en emergencias.

—¡Claro! —dice Rose, como dándose cuenta de eso.

—¡No soy Carlisle! — dice Edward de golpe. —¡No puedo practicar…!

—Sí, sí puedes— interrumpe Alice, su conocimiento del futuro mezclándose por un momento con el presente. —Sí puedes. Sé que puedes.

—No soy… ¡no soy ese tipo de doctor! ¡Soy un neurocirujano, no un pediatra! ¡Esa es Rosalie!

Bella se muestra sorprendida por esta revelación… Alice no está segura si es porque Edward es neurocirujano o porque Rosalie es pediatra, pero Alice está enfocada en convencer a su terco y testarudo hermano. —No, en esta vida Rose no lo es. Esta vez es nuestra abogada. No puede de repente mostrar conocimientos de medicina también, la gente lo verá sospechoso.

—Sin mencionar que mis estudios de medicina tienen cuarenta años ahora— agrega Rose.

—E incluso un neurocirujano tiene una carrera en medicina general antes de la especialización— sigue Alice.

—Se verá raro—dice Edward… pero Alice puede ver que está dándose por vencido. La verdad es que _siempre _ha querido practicar… sólo que ha tenido miedo de hacerlo. —¿Un neurocirujano trabando en una clínica de un refugio para mujeres?

—Puedes ser voluntario sólo unas cuantas horas por semana—dice Alice. —No se verá raro porque eres el hermano de Esme, así que hay una razón perfectamente lógica para que lo hagas. —Alice asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a Carlisle? —pregunta Edward. —Él lo haría.

—Carlisle no está aquí— dice Esme en su voz suave. —Tú sí. Y no podemos hacerlo voluntario de algo que ni siquiera sabe que existe—observa a Edward por un momento. —Claro que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres— Alice empieza a protestar, pero Esme toma la mano de Edward de nuevo y pregunta:

—¿Tienes miedo de cometer un desliz?

—Puedo hacerlo— dice Edward. —Sabes que podría.

—No lo harás— dice Alice definitivamente, tan segura de esto como el resto del grupo está seguro que Carlisle no lo haría. —Has mejorado mucho desde Bella— mira al final de la mesa. —Sólo el estar cerca de ella _sin _matarla te ha hecho muchísimo más fuerte. No podrías haberlo hecho antes, pero ahora sí puedes. Lo he visto.

Edward la mira a los ojos y ella puede sentir los delicados dedos de su mente filtrando sus pensamientos para encontrar lo que ha visto. No lo dejará ver todo, pero lo deja ver eso. Logra romper su última barrera y suspira, pellizcándose el puente nasal. —Está bien—dice finalmente. —Está bien. Ayudaré…. Ayudaré a establecer la clínica y seré su médico.

—¡**Sí!** —Alice dice en un chillido, golpeando el aire con su puño.

Tienen el corazón del personal. Tienen su misión. Tienen su propósito en conjunto por fin.

**Notas:**

**ETA**[*]Kumbaya es una canción que proviene de la cultura afroamericana, y se ha convertido casi en un estereotipo en la cultura americana, por lo menos. Cuando imaginas a alguien cantando Kumbaya, generalmente imaginas a un grupo de niños exploradores, tomados de las manos cantando la canción, mientras alguien la toca con una guitarra o un pandero, al lado de una fogata en el bosque. Es una imagen que generalmente alude a la paz y la espiritualidad. Kumbaya en verdad es la forma en que los escalvos afroamericanos de antes escribían "Come by us" (Ven con nosotros). La canción dice Kumbaya, my Lord, que significaría "Ven con nosotros, Señor". Por supuesto, el tiempo ha convertido el estereotipo en algo de qué reirse, como suele pasar.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a _Zelany _que me ayudó con un problemazo de vocabulario en este capítulo! Y también mil gracias a mi adorada hermana que me ayudó leyendo el capítulo para ayudarme a detectar errores que a veces se me pasan por estar pensando en inglés y español al mismo tiempo, y no es la primera vez que lo hace, lo hizo en los primeros capítulos y yo, como malagradecida hermana, no le di el crédito. Gracias! Y ahora, pues… no tengo mucho que decir, los Cullen son por fin un tipo de familia de nuevo, sólo falta Carlisle. Incluso Bella está en el proyecto lo que promete mucha, mucha interacción entre ellos. Muchas gracias por los reviews, que me animan a seguir con esto! XD

Como siempre, ya saben, review, adelanto. ;)

Y pues, no sé cuando tendré nuevo capítulo, esta semana tengo que arreglar unas cosas en la universidad, pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. No será más de una semana, eso sí. También, estoy preparando un resumen de reviews para la autora, que sepa la reacción que tiene el público en español. Si quieren decirle algo, ahora es el momento. Gracias a todos por leer y por la fantástica respuesta que han tenido a esta historia.

Saludos a todos :D

Reviews por favor, me hacen feliz!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo quince_

Es Emmett el que lleva a Bella a Jacksonville para pasar la navidad.

Los Cullen no permitirían que Bella tomara un autobús, pero no puede pagar un boleto de avión ni dejaría que le compraran uno. Edward, por supuesto, se ofrece inmediatamente para actuar como chofer, pero la próxima vez que Rosalie la visita en su departamento para discutir particulares del refugio, Bella dice:

—No me gusta pedir favores, pero creo que no estoy lista para pasar un largo viaje en carro sola con Edward. ¿Podrías llevarme?

La expresión de Rosalie es más distraída que de disculpa. —No puedo. Tengo que estar en corte el 22 en Nashville. Pero te prestaré a Emmett.

—¿No le importará?

—Claro que no.

—Sigue sin gustarme que no me dejen simplemente tomar un autobús. No sería la primera vez, y sería menos inconveniente para todos…

Rose se levanta inmediatamente para cruzarse en el camino de la silla de Bella e inclinarse para tomarla de los hombros. La distracción en su expresión ha desaparecido. —_NO _eres una inconveniencia.

Bella deja de oponerse porque es Rosalie la que le está diciendo esto. De todos los Cullen, Bella puede contar con que Rosalie será la rotundamente honesta. —OK.

Y así es como Bella se encuentra atada a la jeep de Emmett, su silla y maletas en el maletero y el viento sacudiendo su cabello mientras él maneja (demasiado rápido) por la interestatal 95, hacia el sur. Él canta lo que está en la radio, que es country de Alan Jackson. Bella ha aprendido a apreciar una amplia variedad de música después la preparatoria, similar a como Edward se describió a sí mismo una vez: ecléctico. Duda que el eclecticismo de Edward incluya MC Lyte y los Rascal Flatts, pero piensa que le gustaría Alison Krauss. Bella no es, realmente, una experta en música. Sólo le gusta lo que le gusta.

— ¿Escuchas rap o hip-hop? —le pregunta ahora a Emmett.

Voltea a verla brevemente, luego regresa la mirada a la carretera. —No particularmente. Pero si quieres escuchar algo, no me molesta.

—No, sólo era curiosidad.

—Alice a veces escucha un poco de hip-hop, pero no mucho. Yo prefiero al viejo Hank Williams. Y no me refiero al hijo, sé que es un poco cliché, siendo yo un chico country, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me guste.

Ella sonríe y observa el paisaje que pasa rápidamente.

—Creo que nuestros gustos musicales se forman cuando estamos jóvenes. Edward solía hablarme de los cambios que ha visto en la música. Tampoco le gusta el rap. A mí no me molesta, pero _yo _puedo escuchar al viejo Hank Williams.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso de que las preferencias se forman cuando somos jóvenes, pero he aprendido a que me gusten algunas cosas.

Bella piensa en esto por un rato; ha desarrollado un increíble interés no sólo en quiénes son los Cullen, pero en quienes fueron.

—¿Qué cambio ha sido el más extraño para ti, Emmett? Digo, has visto muchas cosas cambiar desde que fuiste transformado. ¿A qué se te hizo más difícil acostumbrarte?

Espera que diga algo acerca de un presidente negro o mujeres en posiciones de poder o el matrimonio homosexual, pero la sorprende.

—Lo fácil que es aprender cosas. Eso fue algo grande. Cuando yo era niño, la biblioteca más cercana estaba a más de cien kilómetros de donde yo vivía… y ni siquiera teníamos un coche. Bueno, de hecho casi nadie tenía uno. Si no estaba en la biblia o en un libro en la escuela o en la biblioteca del predicador, o en un periódico, simplemente no s_abíamos. _Apenas y había salido de mi condado… menos fuera de Tennessee, mucho menos fuera del país. Ahora, prendo la televisión, o me conecto a Internet, o simplemente bajo a la biblioteca de Jasper… todo está ahí, todo lo que quiero saber. Ahora el problema es _demasiada _información y tratar de descifrar qué es lo que un cuerpo puede creer. A veces sólo… es más fácil el ignorar TODO… pretender que el mundo no ha cambiado. Pero eso no es bueno.

—Wow— es todo lo que Bella piensa en decir al principio. Luego agrega:

—Por lo menos te tocó vivir mientras pasaban los cambios. Eso debió ayudar.

Emmett asiente con la cabeza. —Lo hizo, lo hizo… mientras no luches contra los cambios. Pero a veces no te _gustan _los cambios. A veces sí—hace una pausa para sacar su teléfono móvil de su clip de cinturón y levantarlo. —¿Esto? Esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar. No sólo el teléfono, pero el teléfono sin cables. Puedo hablar con casi todos, casi donde sea, a cualquier hora. ¿Un GPS*? Soy bueno con direcciones, pero incluso yo me pierdo a veces. Ahora, ya no. Y ESPN**… ¡deportes todo el día! ¿Qué es mejor que eso? — Emmett ríe y Bella tiene que reírse, pero sabe que no habla en serio con lo del ESPN. De lo del teléfono y el GPS, sí.

—Entonces—pregunta, dudosa. —¿qué cambios no te han gustado?

De nuevo, espera que se enfoque en los obvios cambios culturales, pero de nuevo, la sorprende.

—Lo aislada que se ha vuelto la gente. Es… es triste, Bella. Cuando crecía, todos mis familiares vivían cerca, y conocía de nombre a todos los que vivían a menos de cincuenta kilómetros, tal vez 60 o 70. No es siempre bueno, digo, olvídate de tener secretos—se ríe. —Pero por otro lado, lo era. Necesitas algo y tienes al menos una docena de personas justo ahí, listas y esperando a ayudarte. La gente ahora… se muda a una ciudad donde no conocen a otra alma. Eso pasaba también en aquel entonces, pero mucho menos. No hay sustituto para una sonrisa o un abrazo de un amigo, o para poder caminar a la casa de un primo y pasar el rato. La gente necesita gente… gente real con piel sobre ellos. Eso es lo que creo, por lo menos. No podría nunca vivir como algunos vampiros nómadas. Estoy agradecido por tener una familia.

—¿Entonces por qué tú y Rosalie la dejaron? —Bella dejó escapar. Lo toma de sorpresa. —No lo dije con intención de reprocharte—agrega Bella. —Tengo una curiosidad genuina. Jasper me dijo lo que piensa, el por qué la familia se separó, y he escuchado la versión de Rosalie. ¿Pero qué es lo que _tú _piensas, Emmett?

De repente tiene mucha curiosidad de saber lo que Emmett piensa porque es más perspicaz de lo que le dan crédito. Aún así, no es tan intelectual como Jasper, o enojado y resentido como Rosalie.

—Oh, eso no tiene mucha ciencia—dice. —Necesitábamos espacio. Todos estábamos acabando con la paciencia de todos. Eso pasa en _todas _partes también, viviendo en una familia grande o en un pueblo pequeño, incluso. A veces… a veces necesitas hacer un viaje de cacería de tres días, alejarte para que recuerdes por qué no quieres estrangularlos. Sólo que nosotros necesitamos ocho años en vez de tres días. Ahora puedo ver a Edward sin querer arrancarle la cabeza.

Bella se hubiera reído, pero Emmett se ve perfectamente serio. —¿Estabas tan enojado con él?

—Todos estábamos enojados con él, Bella… furiosos. Excepto Esme, y eso que estaba seriamente molesta.

Bella no responde inmediatamente. La alarma de su reloj suena y ella lo checa. —Tenemos que buscar una salida o una parada. Es hora de vaciar mi vejiga— Hace una cara, pero Emmett sólo se encoje de hombros.

—Vi un anuncio hace unos veinte kilómetros de un área de descanso que debe estar a otros veinte de aquí. Esos parecen más accesibles para ti.

Después de Edward, con su carrera en medicina, Emmett ha sido el que ha tratado con más normalidad las discusiones francas de las funciones corporales de Bella y sus necesidades especiales.

Después de otro minuto, Bella le pregunta, — ¿Crees que la familia se hubiera juntado de nuevo si… bueno, si Mark no hubiera muerto?

Bella no ignora que el evento funcionó como catalizador.

—Eventualmente—dice Emmett sonado confidente. —Pero todos, incluyendo los vampiros, necesitan un cambio de escenario de vez en cuando.

El resto del viaje pasa sin tanta conversación filosófica y Emmett llega a la casa de la madre de Bella un poco después de las tres de la tarde. Ya que nunca había visto a ninguno de los Cullen más que a Carlisle y Edward en el hospital en Phoenix, Renee no reconoce a Emmett de Forks.

—Él es el esposo de mi amiga Rose—dice Bella presentándolo.

—Mac McCarty, señora—dice Emmett, usando su propio apellido y un viejo apodo, ofreciéndole la mano a Renee mientras Renee se queda boquiabierta por su enorme tamaño.

Renee sabe del nuevo trabajo de Bella, pero Bella ha tenido cuidado de la manera en que se lo explicó a su madre y a su suegra. Renee y Charlie casi no hablan ya, y Martha y Charlie hablan mucho menos, pero sólo para estar segura, Bella ha sido selectiva con los nombres. Rose y Alice son lo suficientemente comunes, pero Emmett, Jasper y Esme no lo son. El nombre Edward, por supuesto, sería el beso de la muerte… y que ni se diga de Cullen. Pero ninguno de ellos son Cullen ahora. Como Emmett, Edward ahora usa el nombre con el que nació, y Esme lo usa también, como su hermana. Jasper usa Whitlock, como lo hace Alice, aunque cuando se muden, será más fácil para Jasper el presentarse como el gemelo de Rosalie otra vez, para tener una explicación fácil de por qué Alice y él están involucrados en el proyecto.

Bella, Rose y Esme juntos inventaron la historia básica que usarán para explicar el cómo todo resultó y más tarde ese día en la cena, la que incluye a Emmett (Renee insistió y Emmett, bendito sea, valerosamente aceptó), Bella la pone a prueba por primera vez.

—¿Así que dices que fuiste a la universidad con la esposa de Mac y esta otra mujer? —pregunta Renee.

—Así es—dice Bella, sirviéndose más pollo con arroz. —Bueno, tuve más clases con Anne— el segundo nombre de Esme— pero Rose estuvo en una donde tuvimos un proyecto en equipo. Rose y Anne ya se conocían, y yo conocía a Anne, así que las tres trabajamos juntas en el proyecto. Después de graduarnos, Rose se fue a Vanderbilt a estudiar derecho y Anne se mudó a Atlanta. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, así que Anne me contactó cuando Rose le llamó con la idea. El hermano de Anne acaba de obtener su título de medicina, así que va a ser nuestro médico de medio tiempo— Bella evita cuidadosamente su nombre. —El hermano de Rose está casado con una mujer que tiene una carrera en administración, y va a ser nuestra gerente administrativa.

—¡Lo mantienen todo en la familia! — comenta Renee, riendo. Phil está muy ocupado comiendo como para poner atención. Él y Emmett han estado discutiendo béisbol, y de todas formas, y Bella está agradecida que es sólo su madre escuchando esta prueba inicial de la historia. Renee no es una escuchadora _crítica _como Martha. No que Martha fuera a tener una razón para sospechar algo raro, pero preguntará mucho más. De hecho, Edward ha aceptado ser sólo "Ed" si no se puede evitar decir un nombre. "Ed Masen" no levantará cejas… tal vez ni siquiera las de Charlie o Jacob. Bella debe tener cuidado con Jacob cuando le hable por teléfono. Él e Irene estarán en Dawesonville antes de que pueda decir "licántropo" si supieran que Edward y los Cullen están de nuevo en la vida de Bella.

Lo que molesta a Bella, porque ya es lo suficientemente mayor, y lo suficientemente perspicaz, como para tomar sus propias decisiones. El único protector que necesita ahora es ella misma.

Después de la cena, Emmett se va, y Bella encuentra un momento para disculparse con él por haber tenido que comer. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y sin darle importancia, abraza a Bella, levantándola de su silla como suele hacerlo. A Bella le gusta que no tenga miedo de tocarla.

—Te veo el próximo jueves— le dice, y se va.

Después del largo viaje, y sin Emmett y su sonrisa fácil de contagiar, Bella se desinfla emocionalmente. La enorme casa se siente vacía con sólo ella, Phil y su madre. Le recuerda a Bella de tiempos menos felices después de su accidente, antes de que Mark entrara a su vida. No se siente completa sin Mark, aunque con el proyecto del refugio en qué concentrarse y el final del semestre, ha estado lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar mucho en eso.

Las vacaciones de navidad, sin embargo, son un infierno. Las tradiciones familiares le recuerdan quién falta, y no mejora en casa de Martha… sólo hay más ruido. Jada está ahí con sus dos hijos. Se acaba de divorciar y la navidad este año es doblemente difícil para ella, Bella cree. Extraña a Mark, y no puede hablar de Roland sin resentimiento, a pesar de que intenta no hablar de esa manera en frente de los niños. —Por lo menos aún quiere estar en sus vidas—reconoce.

—Es más de lo que otros hombres hacen— dice su madre mientras lee un comentario de la Biblia, preparándose para su sermón de Nochebuena. Están todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina,tomando ponche de huevo bajo en calorías mientras Darius juega con el perro salchicha de Martha y Laqueta juega con el nacimiento de madera. Las figuras están pintadas con la piel oscura. Deben verse como gente del cercano oriente, no negros, pero por lo menos no se ven como del norte de Maine. El bebé Jesús en su pesebre es café, no rosado.

—Bueno, y dime de este nuevo trabajo—dice Jada ahora, inclinándose sobre la mesa. —¿El salario es bueno? ¿Te están ofreciendo beneficios? ¿Seguro médico? ¿Retiro?

—Aún me dan seguro médico de la universidad hasta que me gradúe…— Bella comienza a decir.

—Tal vez, pero deberían pagar por él si te van a contratar de tiempo completo. Sólo porque son amigos, no dejes que se aprovechen de ti, Bells. Para ti, un buen seguro médico es importantísimo.

Bella resiste el girar sus ojos. Jada sólo intenta cuidarla, y siempre ha sido la más agresiva de los hijos de Martha… tal vez una táctica de supervivencia al ser la hija de en medio. —El seguro médico está en mi contrato—promete Bella.

Jada abre la boca para seguir presionando, pero Martha mira sobre sus anteojos y dice:

—Deja ser a la chica, hija. ¿Ahora, creen que deba leer el pasaje de Lucas este año o el de Mateo otra vez?

—Lee el pasaje de Mateo—dice Jada. —A todos les gusta la historia de los reyes magos.

—Son _magi_—dice Bella. —Los _magi _eran sacerdotes, no reyes.

Es la corrección estándar de Mark, la que tiene que dar todos los años, y, por un momento, las tres se congelan. Bella no puede hablar; su boca está abierta y su mano ha viajado a su garganta como si fuera a hacer pedacitos sus cuerdas vocales. Jada sólo se le queda viendo. Martha, sin embargo, hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza después de un momento y dice:

—Sí, tienes razón. Mark no podía soportar que la gente tuviera mal los detalles.

—Eso es porque Mark era un nerd, ma— dice Jada.

Bella se encuentra riendo… y llorando. Jada siempre le había dicho nerd a su hermano menor.

—No era un nerd— dice Bella ahora. —era sólo…

—…_preciso_—termina Jada. Era como Mark siempre respondía a la acusación juguetona de su hermana.

La noche siguiente, Martha opta por leer la historia de la natividad del libro de Mateo. En el sermón después, tiene cuidado de recordarle a su congregación que los _magi _eran sacerdotes, no reyes.

No es hasta el día después de Navidad que Bella tiene el valor de visitar la tumba de Mark. Jada la lleva en su carro, luego empuja su silla hasta la tumba. La tierra de Florida tiene demasiada arena, y el piso con césped debajo del roble chaparro está demasiado lleno de hoyos como para que Bella se ruede ella misma. Jada dice que va a Dunkin' Doughnuts a comprar una docena de las donas rellenas de crema favoritas de Martha. Bella puede llamarla cuando esté lista para irse. Bella se siente agradecida por la discreción de Jada. Esto es algo que tiene que hacer por sí sola.

Es una linda lápida: granito rojo matizado con acentos negros brillosos. No estaba terminada antes de que Bella tuviera que irse después del funeral, hace dos meses. Flores artificiales de seda llenan el florero, es un ramo de navidad con Nochebuenas y helecho, aunque el clima está caliente hoy y Bella lleva manga corta. El roble chaparro que se levanta a un lado aún tiene sus hojas y el musgo español aún ahoga sus ramas. Una espiga ha caído sobre la lápida de Mark, tapando a medias su apellido. Se lee "Mark Joshua Jac…," como si el árbol estuviera de acuerdo con que era demasiado joven y quisiera ocultar tal tragedia. Debajo de su nombre están sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte junto a "Amado esposo, hijo y hermano." La tumba de su padre está a un lado suyo. Mark está enterrado donde Martha debió estar porque Martha donó su lugar. Afortunadamente, el lugar al lado de Mark está aún vacío y Martha descansará ahí cuando llegue su tiempo. No hay espacio para Bella, pero no cree que debería ser enterrada aquí porque ya no hay espacio libre para ella, y Martha debería descansar al lado de Clinton. Estuvieron casados más tiempo. Bella encontrará otro lugar para descansar.

Eso le recuerda la razón por la que está aquí.

—Conocías a Edward— le dice ahora a la lápida. —¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? No tenías por qué esconderlo. Te amaba a _ti._ Todavía te amo. Aunque te haya prometido lo que sea, no tenías por qué esconderlo.

Bella se pregunta si el espíritu de Mark la está escuchando. No está segura si cree en la vida después de la muerte… pero está menos segura de no creer. Cuando era más joven, nunca se le ocurrió dudar de la existencia de almas en general, incluso si Edward dudara la existencia de la suya propia. Mientras crecía, aprendió el escepticismo, pero aún así no puede imaginar que la gente simplemente _se detiene._ Eso aplica a los vampiros también. La idea de que los seres humanos tengan almas y los vampiros no, le parece a Bella incluso más absurdo ahora que cuando tenía diecisiete. Hay almas o no las hay, pero nada de eso de que "los humanos las tienen y los vampiros no," piensa. Es, para ella, algo incuestionable. O tal vez simplemente es una pregunta sin sentido.

—¿Sabías que cuidaría de mí, verdad? —continúa. —Sabías que se aparecería si algo te pasaba. Contabas con eso. ¿Qué _tiene _el cromosoma Y que insiste en que ustedes los hombres tienen que proteger a sus mujeres?

La tendencia la molesta al mismo tiempo que la hace sentir querida… y odia que le guste tanto… que aún pueda caer tan fácilmente en esos tropos culturales anticuados.

¿Pero es realmente algo únicamente masculino? ¿No le hubiera gustado saber que alguien cuidaría de Mark si ella muriera primero? Mark tenía una madre y dos hermanas mayores que lo hubieran cuidado como tres halcones hembra. Pero aunque a Mark le caía bien Renee, podía reconocer que es poco seria, y Charlie… bueno, él tenía sus problemas con Charlie. Charlie vivía en el estado de Washington, de todas formas… muy lejos de Bella. Jacob e Irene eran más cercanos, en Idaho. Tal vez no debería estar tan sorprendida de que Mark se preocupara de qué le pasaría a ella sin él. ¿Quién mejor para cuidarla que un vampiro indestructible? Preocupación por un ser amado no era exclusivo de un género, o prueba de sexismo, supone.

Ahora se encuentra preguntándose qué es lo que Mark pensaba de Edward. Sabe lo que Edward pensaba de Mark, ¿pero el respeto habrá sido mutuo? Extrañamente, los podía ver llevándose bien de una manera en la que Edward nunca se hubiera podido llevar con Jacob.

De repente se le ocurre que podría tener una respuesta a eso.

La carpeta protegida del correo electrónico de Mark seguía ahí. Nunca fue al servicio de información y tecnología de la universidad para pedirles que lo abrieran. Antes de que Alice y Jasper llegaran, seguía dudosa de hacerlo, después se había olvidado de ella. Ahora recuerda. Edward había dado a entender que había estado en comunicación con Mark por medio de correo electrónico. ¿El correo entre Edward y Mark estaría escondido en esa carpeta?

Tiene que saberlo. Incluso hace una semana, no hubiera estado lista para leer ningún tipo de comunicación entre ellos que Mark guardaba de ella como un secreto. Ahora lo está.

Cuando regrese a Dawesonville, irá al departamento de servicios de información y tecnología de la universidad.

**Notas:**

*Sistema de Posicionamiento Global por sus siglas en inglés.

**Canal de televisión de paga que transmite deportes todo el día.

No quiero sonar condescendiente ni nada por el estilo, pero me decidí a poner notas por si las moscas. A veces aunque vivimos en un mundo globalizado, ciertos términos se nos escapan. Y no quiero asumir que todos los lectores conocen todos los anglicanismos y términos que uso aquí, y a veces se me hace difícil saber cuáles son conocidos ampliamente en el mundo hispanohablante por el simple hecho de que vivo en una comunidad bilingüe y bicultural, y las fronteras de un lenguaje y otro, de una cultura y otra se cruzan muchas veces… Disculpas si sueno como programa educativo con mis notas :S

Tengo que agregar el hecho de que el comentario del presidente de color lo hizo la autora adivinando cuando Obama aun no ganaba las elecciones en Estados Unidos, lo cual me parece genial XD! Una nota de la autora aclara también que el norte de Maine ahora tiene la reputación (incluso sobre Iowa) del estado más "blanco" de los Estados Unidos.

Otra cosa, ya investigué bien el asunto de licántropos y metamorfos. Es lo mismo que en inglés. En el original en inglés, se refieren a ellos como "werewolves" (licántropos, hombres lobo) hasta el último libro, donde empiezan a llamarles "shapeshifters" (metamorfos) para diferenciarlos de los licántropos que se transforman con la luna llena. Dado que el cuarto libro nunca pasó aquí, y que Bella, hasta ahora por lo menos, no sabe de otro tipo de licántropos, seguiré usando "licántropo." Si el capítulo está del punto de vista de uno de los Cullen, tal vez use metamorfo, pero también usaré licántropo, ya que a pesar que ellos saben de otro tipo de licántropos, no hacen diferencia cuando hablan de ellos antes de _Amanecer. _

Y finalmente.. haha la verdad es que terminé este capítulo antes, pero no quise subirlo hasta recibir por lo menos diez reviews. Y ya que los recibí, pues regresé a checarlo y aquí está. Jeje. Pero bueno, mil gracias a los que dejaron review, y espero tener oportunidad de terminar el capítulo tan rápido como este… dudo tardarme más de una semana, como dije antes. Aún sigo en trámites en la universidad, pero espero que ahora ya no me quiten tanto tiempo. Empieza a desesperarme la burocracia de los estadounidenses, en serio, me han traído dando vueltas desde hace un mes… en fin. Gracias de nuevo, y ya saben, review y adelanto!

Saludos!

Lilia


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo dieciséis_

_¿Dónde está Esme? ¿Está… aún está enojada? ¿Pensé que ya no estaba enojada?_

Edward puede escuchar claramente estos pensamientos desde el momento en que Carlisle se da cuenta de quién lo está esperando al final del túnel que sirve de salida a la aduana de vuelos internacionales. Los pasos de Carlisle han titubeado y se ve indeciso… no es de sorprenderse, tal vez. La última vez que Edward vio a Carlisle le había gritado y lo había maldecido. Esa es, de hecho, la razón por la que está aquí en vez de Esme.

Espera hasta que Carlisle esté cerca de él y dice:

—Esme no está enojada. ¿Ese es todo el equipaje que traes? — hace un gesto dirigido al maletín de su computadora y una maleta pequeña. Carlisle asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no está ella…?

Edward levanta una mano, luego endereza sus hombros y mira a Carlisle a los ojos.

—Necesito disculparme… y hacerlo inmediatamente—. Porque si no lo hace, no tendrá el valor de hacerlo después. Sería mucho más fácil el dejarlo así a entendidas. Carlisle ya está mirando al suelo y sacudiendo la cabeza, con una sonrisa leve en su rostro. Edward puede oírlo pensar que no es necesario. —Es necesario— Edward protesta antes de que Carlisle pueda vocalizarlo. —Lo que te dije hace ocho años… fue injustificable.

—Fue honesto— dice Carlisle levemente.

—No fue justo…

—Tal vez no, pero fue honesto. Eso es importante… y además no estoy seguro de que no haya sido justo.

—Carlisle…

Carlisle hace un gesto que indica de que deben moverse para no estorbar a otros, y empiezan a caminar. Parece cansado incluso si no puede ser físicamente, y Edward toma el maletín de su computadora… no porque esté muy pesado para él, pero porque estaría pesado para un humano con otra maleta cargando, y se vería extraño que Edward dejara que Carlisle cargara con los dos por todo el aeropuerto de Atlanta. Después de tantos años, esos gestos pequeños se han convertido en un segundo instinto. No discuten lo que Edward dijo hasta que están en el carro de Edward y Edward ya ha salido del estacionamiento con rumbo al periférico norte de la ciudad. A pesar de esto, Edward puede sentir la confusión de la mente de Carlisle.

—Tú y Rosalie tenían... tienen, el derecho de estar enojados conmigo, Edward—dice Carlisle finalmente. Su voz es suave. —No les di la opción primero, ni a Esme. Sólo los transformé. No tenía idea, realmente, a lo que estaba condenando a vivir a Rose, el trauma que le causaría, ni a ti. Tú perdiste a ambos padres al mismo tiempo. Dijiste que jugué a ser Dios. Fue una acusación justa.

—Tal vez— dijo Edward. —Pero no estoy seguro de que tenía el derecho de hacerla. Es como el muerto hablando del difunto. Yo jugué a ser Dios también. Pensé que tenía el derecho de decidir quién vivía y quién moría una vez—. La mandíbula de Edward está apretada.

—Te hice…

—No, Carlisle. Tú me _transformaste_, pero no me convertiste en un monstruo. Eso lo hice yo solo. Y no me digas que todos tenemos que cometer errores. Pude haber seguido tus pasos. En vez de eso, más de cien personas están muertas porque jugué a ser juez, jurado y verdugo. Me los _comí_.

La voz de Carlisle refleja dolor. —Edward…

—_No_—. Es decisivo. —Nunca podré compensar eso. Algunos errores nos permiten aprender de ellos. Otros están lejos de poder redimirse. Si tú cometiste un error, fue el pensar que yo era lo suficientemente bueno para soportar esto.

—No creo que no puedas redimirte, hijo.

—No soy tu hijo, Carlisle—. Pero no lo dice con crueldad. La voz de Edward es gentil, quizá un poco cansada.

—Eres el hijo de mi corazón—responde Carlisle. Su voz es terca.

Edward no puede hablar por un minuto completo. Finalmente, dice solamente:

—Mi punto es que hay una gran diferencia entre jugar a ser Dios para condenar a alguien, incluso si puedo leer sus mentes para conocer su culpa, y otra cosa es jugar a ser Dios para _salvar _vidas. No tengo derecho a juzgarte, y lamento haberlo hecho—. Hace una pausa y agrega… porque una simple admisión no parece suficiente. —¿Me perdonarás?

Carlisle está sonriendo levemente y voltea a ver la ventana. —Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, Edward. No hablaremos de esto otra vez.

Para cuando llegan a la cabaña, ya está oscuro afuera. Esme tiene todas las luces de navidad prendidas y el camino hacia la calle sin invierno es un pasaje de maravillas por un túnel de luces LED en púrpura y azul, blanco y dorado. Edward desearía tener una navidad con nieve, pero esto es Georgia. Sólo nieva unas cuantas veces al año.

Esme está parada en el porche delantero, esperando. Edward se pregunta qué tanto tiempo ha estado ahí. Probablemente desde que llamó hace media hora. Viste un vestido blanco anticuado con la parte superior recogida y con encaje azul. Sus brazos están desnudos. A pesar del frio, no tiene necesidad de un abrigo. A su lado, Edward puede escuchar a Carlisle inhalando fuertemente mientras la ve. La cara del otro hombre está brillando con esperanza. Edward detiene el coche.

—Ve—dice. —Regresaré mañana a alguna hora de la mañana.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente. Tengo que hacer mis compras navideñas de todos modos.

—¡Oh! —dice Carlisle, como si Edward le hubiera recordado algo. —Déjame agarrar mi maleta. Traje… traje algo para Esme—. Sale del coche y Edward abre la maletera de su SUV. Tomando su maleta y el maletín de su computadora, Carlisle cierra la puerta de la maletera, luego sube el camino a velocidad vampiro. Hace que Edward sonría y saca su coche en reversa haciendo una vuelta de tres puntos perfecta y sale. Compra y luego caza, aunque en realidad no tiene hambre. En verdad está buscando algo que hacer para no pensar en lo que Carlisle y Esme están haciendo, a pesar de que evacuó el lugar para que lo pudieran hacer sin tener que cuidarse de no hacer ruido o preocuparse porque él lee mentes. La cabaña es pequeña. En algún momento cerca de las dos de la mañana, deja de perseguir criaturas nocturnas porque está aburrido, y encuentra una colina en el bosque nacional que se extiende al norte de Helen, acostándose para ver las estrellas. Orion ha pasado su cenit y está persiguiendo al toro de Tauro hacia el horizonte oeste, y el gigante Betelgeuse brilla con un funesto naranja rojizo desde el hombro este del Cazador.

Edward canta suavemente:

—_Orion in a-risin', you can see his stars a-blazin' in the middle of a clear-eyed country sky. And it's never too surprising that the sky is still amazing, way out here where nothing hides it from my eyes…*_

Es algo que aprendió años atrás en unos de sus actos de preparatoria. Alice los había hecho a todos entrar al coro, luego se le "había salido" decirle al maestro que Edward era "un gran pianista." Había querido matarla, ya que fue forzado a sufrir varias canciones de show y canciones de bebés, junto con "Big Yellow Taxi" de Joni Mitchell. (Y a pesar que los Counting Crows re-hicieron esa canción, por siempre la recordará en la clara voz de campana de Mitchell con menos orquesta. Edward es un fan de la simplicidad.)

Desearía poder dormir. Cuando había sido transformado, le había fascinado la idea de que no tendría nunca más que perder tiempo precioso en dormir, pero era muy joven entonces, impaciente por más vida. Ahora, la tiene, y si se le presentara con la opción de recuperar un atributo humano, elegiría poder dormir. A pesar de que el comer es importante para la socialización humana, es fácil fingir que come cuando tiene que hacerlo y además, la comida humana no le apetece ya. El sueño por otro lado… el poder borrar por _horas _el tedio simplemente con inconsciencia periódica parece ser la mayor de las gracias ahora.

Regresa a la cabaña después de lo que había planeado. Ya es casi mediodía, pero el día había amanecido nublado y de _verdad _necesitaba ir de compras navideñas antes de que el resto de la familia llegara. Alice y Jasper habían encontrado un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Helen sobre una tienda en una esquina donde Alice planea vender bufandas tejidas a mano, rebozos, y otros tipos de arte textil hecho por mujeres locales. La recesión había lastimado gravemente la industria de turismo de Helen y la pequeña tienda había estado vacía por casi un año. Alice la está renovando con la ayuda de Esme y espera abrirla en la primavera. Ser la gerente administrativa del refugio no tomará todo su tiempo, y necesitan un punto de contacto público de todas formas. Además, la tienda tiene un sótano grande y terminado del cual Jasper se había enamorado por ser perfecto para su biblioteca que nunca dejaba de crecer. Habían prometido regresar esa tarde para darle la bienvenida a Carlisle, pero Emmett y Rose no iban a llegar hasta el próximo día porque Rose tenía casos en la corte. Le tomará varios meses el cerrarlos todos o encontrar otros abogados que quieran tomarlos. Rose es sorpresivamente sobre protectora con sus clientes, pero tal vez Edward no debería estar tan sorprendido por eso.

Parte de su penitencia los últimos años ha sido revisar su relación muchas veces problemática con Rosalie, y ha pensado más en algo que Emmett le dijo hace casi cuarenta años: él y Rose son demasiado parecidos como para vivir cómodamente en corta proximidad. En ese tiempo, Edward se había sentido insultado, viendo sólo la superficie. Virtualmente no tienen ningún interés en común; no les gusta la misma música, las mismas películas, ni los mismos libros, y no han votado igual en ninguna de las elecciones nacionales. No son sólo agua y aceite, son amoniaco y cloro… mortales cuando se les obliga a estar en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora ve que eso no es para nada a lo que se refería Emmett.

Él y Rosalie habían sido hijos únicos, nacidos en situaciones privilegiadas y adorados por sus padres. Desde jóvenes les habían dicho que eran especiales, destinados a la grandeza, y por lo tanto habían aprendido a esperarla. Rose nunca le ha perdonado a Edward el que fuera transformada PARA él, como Eva fue hecha para Adán de su costilla. Se puede confiar en que Emmett verá la verdad esencial, y mientras Edward y Rose no tengan que vivir bajo el mismo techo, Edward cree que ahora puede vivir _con _ ella en paz.

Con ese propósito, ha estado acumulando una colección de anuncios clasificados de propiedades, ya que Emmett y Rose le habían pedido ayuda cuando estuvieron de visita. Cuando llegan al día siguiente, los lleva por toda la ciudad para mostrarles todas las propiedades. El invierno es un buen momento para verlas, ya que las ves en toda su gloria desnuda, o sus imperfecciones desnudas. Rose ha desechado casi la mitad del (relativamente pequeño) montón de anuncios para la tarde. Sólo hay tres en los que tiene interés de llamar a un corredor de bienes raíces, pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta después de la temporada navideña.

Alice es incesante en su alegre determinación en que esta primera navidad juntos en diez años estará llena de toda la alegría y la esperanza de la temporada. Edward sentiría más de ambas si Bella no estuviera en Florida, pero tiene familia que visitar… y no son los Cullen.

—Aún le está diciendo adiós a Mark—le dice Alice en Nochebuena, sentada a su lado en el banco de su piano mientras él toca un popurrí variado de villancicos. —Además, estará aquí para año nuevo, y Emmett trajo fuegos artificiales de Tennessee.

Edward sonríe. —Ví eso. Hay una verdadera _montaña _de ellos en la cochera. Creo que debería estar preocupado.

—Pero no lo estás. Tú y Jasper están impacientes por tener la oportunidad de volar cosas. Es algo masculino. Intoxicación de testosterona.

—Ya no tengo testosterona.

Ella sólo levanta una ceja delicada. —Claro que la _tienes…. _O lo que sea que fuera el equivalente para vampiros. Hubiera querido que Carlisle los transformara después de su apogeo hormonal.

Está sonriendo y sigue jugando. —Las mujeres también tienen testosterona, sabes. Incluso las afecta más fuertemente.

—La tenemos en cantidades mucho más pequeñas. Y Rose y yo, y Esme, por supuesto, fuimos transformadas _después _de terminar con la pubertad. Las mujeres maduramos más rápido, _hermanito. _

Edward resopla, más porque ella lo espera que porque no esté de acuerdo con ella. Como doctor, sabe perfectamente que fue transformado cuando su cuerpo estaba aún atorado entre niño y hombre; incluso su cerebro había estado cambiando. Emmett y Jasper habían estado más allá en el camino. Hay muy pocas cosas que son tan molestas, Edward piensa, que el ser un adolescente por toda la eternidad. La edad le ha dado perspectiva y educación, pero aún tiene las glándulas suprarrenales y el desarrollo cerebral de un joven de diecisiete.

Deja caer ambas manos en el teclado con un estruendo disonante.

—Temperamento, temperamento—dice Alice con cariño. —Sólo estoy jugando.

—Lo sé, pero es verdad. Nunca voy a crecer. No realmente. Estoy _atorado_, Alice. Mi cerebro nunca terminará de madurar. Mi cuerpo nunca dejará de crear cantidades ridículas de cortisol y testosterona… o lo que sea que tenemos ahora. Yo _sé _eso. Apenas tenía diecisiete cuando morí.

Alice envuelve uno de sus brazos en su cintura y descansa la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Haces que el ser adolescente suene como una enfermedad fatal.

—¿Y no lo es? — está bromeando a medias.

Alice suspira.

—No, Edward. Y no eres un adolescente en verdad. Sí, en alguna forma, aún lo eres, pero también en otras evidentemente _no lo eres. _La biología no determina tu destino. No creo en eso.

Edward suspira y deja caer sus manos del teclado a su regazo. Las mira con cuidado. —La biología tiene un impacto en nuestra conducta mayor del que la gente quiere admitir. Reduce la serotonina en el cerebro de una persona y se deprime. Dale a alguien epinefrina y se pone ansioso y su ritmo cardíaco se dispara. Llena a alguien de andrógenos y se pone agresivo y emocional. Deja demasiadas conexiones nerviosas infantiles en el córtex pre-frontal y la persona se queda como alguien impulsivo, que le falta juicio y no se puede concentrar en algo por mucho tiempo. ¿Esos últimos dos no te suenan familiares?

—¿En ti? De hecho, no. La inhabilidad para concentrarte nunca fue un problema para ti, Edward. Sí, a veces eres más impulsivo que el resto de nosotros, pero has estado hablando en generalidades. Tú eres Edward… un específico, no una generalidad. Además, me dijiste una vez que empezaste a madurar antes que otros chicos de tu edad, así que a lo mejor estás más allá de donde crees. Agrégale un siglo de experiencia de vida y no tienes diecisiete, Edward. Estás en tu propia categoría. Nunca actuaste como un adolescente_ hasta _que conociste a Bella, quien también era una adolescente. Ya no lo es. Creció, y también tu amor por ella… yo he visto eso.

—Las visiones no son…

—No en visiones. Lo he visto con mis propios dos ojos cuando vino a la casa antes de la temporada navideña. No estaba actuando como una adolescente… y tampoco tú. Tal vez estabas actuando como una mula terca y testaruda, pero eso es otra cosa…

Edward sonríe un poco con eso. —Tal vez.

Pero se siente un poco mejor.

La mejoría en su ánimo se debe también al hecho que Bella regresará pronto, y prometió pasar el fin de año con ellos. Será más fácil si trabaja con Rosalie y Esme (y Alice) en planes para el refugio antes de que tenga que sepultarse en lectura para sus exámenes comprensivos y orales. Los días antes de que llegue pasan _gateando_, pero Edward intenta ser bueno y no desquitarse con su familia. Incluso logra reunir un poco de entusiasmo para los regalos que le han comprado. La navidad pasa en paz, incluso esperanza. Edward había olvidado cómo se sentía el tener esperanza.

Bella llegará el día 30, aunque regresa a Dawesonville el 28. Quiere un día o dos en su propia cama y para lavar ropa, dice. Edward felizmente lavaría su ropa por ella, y debe forzarse a no manejar hasta allá para verla de lejos, incluso si ella no sabría que está allí. Se rehúsa a regresar a su antiguo comportamiento donde la sigue a todas partes.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la _llamas_? —sugiere Rosalie, quemándolo con su mirada llena de obvia frustración. —Y deja tu cara de _mustia._ Creí que habías crecido, Edward. Toma…—saca su teléfono móvil y se lo ofrece. —Es el número rápido 7.

Él rueda los ojos y se va caminando, diciendo:

—Tengo mi propio teléfono, Rose—. Bella es el número 1 de sus números rápidos. Después de unas cuantas batallas interiores, le llama el día antes de que llegue. Su pretexto es que va a preguntar si quiere que vaya por ella el día siguiente. Le dijo que no cuando le ofreció llevarla a Florida y está medio esperando que le diga que no ahora también, pero no lo hace.

—Claro, me parece bien— dice en vez de rechazarlo. Luego agrega, —¿Cómo pasaste navidad? ¿Cómo está Carlisle?

—La navidad estuvo bien—contesta, aunque no dice que estuvo bien porque sabía que pronto la vería. —Y Carlisle está bien. Es… bueno, me disculpé con él, y entiendo que Rose también lo hizo. Así que las cosas están, no perfectas, pero mucho mejor.

—Eso es lo que normalmente podemos esperar todos—dice Bella, su voz pequeña a través de la bocina. —"Mucho mejor" es bueno.

Quiere objetar, pero tiene razón. Todo en su vida está mucho mejor estos días, y está más cerca de ser feliz de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Así que Carlisle se va a quedar, entonces? —pregunta Bella.

—¿Quedarse? ¿Te refieres a que se quede en la casa? Bueno, sí…

—No, me refería a que si se mudará aquí de nuevo. Todos parecen estar regresando.

—No—responde Edward. Su voz se escucha un poco triste. —No puede simplemente quedarles mal a los de MSF**; prometió servir por un tiempo determinado, y de por sí es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera ir a Afganistán estos días. No puede simplemente dejarlos así como si nada a menos que sea una emergencia. Esa región está desesperada.

—¿Pensé que estaba en África?

—Estaba… está. Pero acaba de firmar un contrato para ser trasladado. Prometió servir un año, y se irá un mes después de que regrese a Zimbabue.

—Wow, invierno en esas montañas. No es un buen tiempo para adaptarse.

—Para un humano— sonríe.

—¿Y qué va a hacer cuando termine su año de servicio? ¿Ya sabe?

—Regresará a casa—dice Edward. No agrega "por fin."

—Me da gusto por Esme.

—Ha estado cantando sin parar desde que llegó.

—¿Cantando?

—Así es como nos damos cuenta de lo feliz que está. Entre más cante, lo más alto que está el coeficiente de felicidad de Esme—Bella se ríe y él sonríe al escucharla. —Estoy seguro que has escuchado el viejo dicho que dice "si mamá no está feliz, nadie está feliz…"

Su risa se detiene. —Pensé que iban a dejar de jugar ese juego, Edward.

—¿Qué juego? —Está confundido.

—No es tu madre.

Hace una pausa. —Lo sé. Pero es la matriarca… más o menos.

—Es más joven que yo— comenta Bella. —Físicamente, por lo menos. ¿Eso me hace la gran matriarca?

—No es lo mismo—protesta. —Y sólo eres mayor por un año.

No responde a eso, sólo dice. —Te veré mañana, Edward. No vengas muy temprano. Cenaré aquí para no tengan que preocuparse por alimentarme.

No le gusta la idea de que probablemente comerá algo que se cocina en un microondas y que no es muy bueno para ella. — ¿Podría llevarte a comer?

—No, está bien.

Empieza a insistir, pero mejor lo deja así. _Despacio, _se recuerda a sí mismo. _Despacio. _—Te veré mañana. Planea en que estaré ahí como a las seis.

—Lo haré. Adiós.

—Adiós—dice y cierra su teléfono, luego lo aprieta contra su corazón silencioso por un momento.

**Notas:**

*Orion se está levantando, puedes ver sus estrellas destellando a la mitad del claro cielo del campo. Y nunca es tan sorprendente que el cielo es aun encantador, acá lejos donde nada lo esconde de mis ojos… (no quise destruir la integridad de la canción al traducirla sin pensar en la música y los versos, así que mejor la dejé en el original). De acuerdo con la autora, es una canción escrita originalmente por James Zimmerman, y es una canción que su hermana (quien está en una silla de ruedas) le cantaba todo el tiempo cuando era niña, y la agregó como un homenaje a ella.

**MSF _Médecins Sans Frontières _o Doctores sin Fronteras en francés.

Y otro capítulo terminado antes de tiempo. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma. En fin. Lo subiré en cuanto tenga diez reviews, que de hecho, al momento que escribo esto sólo falta uno XD. Mil disculpas porque en el capítulo 14 olvidé responder reviews y mandar adelantos por la prisa de subir el otro capítulo. Regresé y contesté los reviews con preguntas. Mil disculpas, la verdad se me pasó. En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews, que como siempre me animan.

A partir de este capítulo habrá mucho más interacción entre Bella y Edward, lo que me tiene muy emocionada XD! El próximo capítulo tal vez me tome un poco más de tiempo porque tiene varias referencias históricas que tengo que asegurarme de traducir correctamente, pero intentaré tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible.

(**ETA: Esto lo escribo justo antes de publicar… **_La verdad estoy traduciendo como loca ahorita, ya casi termino el capítulo 17 y pienso seguirle con el 18 en seguida, pero me he propuesto (llámenme terca) a no actualizar hasta tener por lo menos 10 reviews por capítulo, y este capítulo ya tiene dos días listo, pero hasta ahora recibí el review número 10. Me siento mal pidiendo reviews de esta manera, pero ¿por favor?, los reviews no sólo me animan, sino que me dan algo sólido que darle a la autora para decirle que la historia en español está teniendo éxito. :D Por favor? Con cerezas y chocolate fundido? :D __Lilia_

Como siempre, review y adelanto :D Y si no quieren adelanto, como quiera dejen un comentario pequeño sólo para saber que siguen leyendo y que les interesa la historia, no importa si es un simple "Actualiza pronto!" o "Sigo leyendo" y me dicen que no quieren el adelanto. Me anima saber que hay gente interesada en la historia.

Saludos!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo diecisiete_

Son exactamente las seis en punto cuando Edward toca la puerta del departamento de Bella.

—¡Pasa! Está abierto—la escucha contestar.

Entra conteniendo su disgusto por el hecho de que la dejó sin seguro. "Si sé que alguien va a venir, es más fácil que el acelerarme a la puerta," le explicó una vez. "Y Dawesonville no es exactamente la capital del crimen de Georgia, Edward." Tiene un buen punto, sin mencionar que los candados automáticos (tan populares en las ciudades grandes) son un problema para un complejo de edificios que sirve a los de edad avanzada y a los discapacitados. Los residentes olvidan sus llaves, o las puertas se cierran solas, dejándolos afuera, o no pueden ser dejadas abiertas para que una silla de ruedas, muletas o andadores tengan fácil acceso. Edward conoce el fundamento, pero aún se preocupa. No le dice esto a Bella.

Sus maletas están hechas y esperando a un lado de la puerta, pero ella está en la cocina, lavando platos. Es un diseño modificado con barras bajas y espacio debajo de ellas para la silla.

—¿Podrías llevar las maletas mientras termino con esto? — dice. Él hace lo que se le pide y para cuando regresa, está lista para irse, ya afuera y cerrando su puerta. Rueda rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento; Edward no tiene que acelerar mucho su paso humano.

En el coche, enfrentan la incómoda tarea de sentarla en su Audi. Ya está considerando la posibilidad de modificar su coche para ella, pero no quiere hacerlo demasiado pronto. Hoy, tendrá que cargarla justo como hizo la noche en que Mark murió y unas cuantas veces más después de eso. Es una excusa para tocarla, pero sabe que la pone incómoda. Siempre se pone tensa.

O lo hacía antes. Esta vez… _esta _vez, por sólo un momento, se relaja en sus brazos e incluso levanta la cabeza para verlo a través de sus pestañas oscuras de mariposa. Lo toma tan de sorpresa que se detiene repentinamente a medio camino de su silla al asiento. Sus ojos se encuentran. Los suyos son un café suave, como los de un siervo. No tiene idea de cómo los suyos se ven… tal vez negros y salvajes. Bella sonríe y levanta una mano para tocar la mejilla de Edward. Es ligera como una pluma… una de las yemas de sus dedos está sobre su pómulo… pero lo _queman. _

—Pobre Edward—dice suavemente. —Lo lamento. Esto debe ser difícil para ti.

_No tienes idea, _piensa.

—¿Sigo oliendo como un jugoso filete de res? ¿O como una langosta?

—Como un corte de carne cien por ciento de primera—contesta, momentáneamente atontado por su deliciosa proximidad.

Ella se ríe. Es música. También logra romper la tensión. —Puedes bajarme ahora.

Lo hace, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad antes de que pueda abrir la boca para protestar que no es una niña. Después se voltea. Sus manos tiemblan mientras dobla su silla para guardarla en la maletera a un lado de sus maletas. Toma varias bocanadas de aire frío nocturno, pero no despeja su nariz del aroma de ella. Es para estabilizar sus extremidades.

El ambiente es incómodo entre ellos al principio y Edward teme que ella se esté arrepintiendo de haber dejado que la cargara. Deja la música prendida y sacude su mente tratando de encontrar algo de qué hablar, después termina en lo obvio:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu visita a la familia?

—Bien—responde, divagando un rato sobre su madre y Phil, y luego sobre la familia de Mark. Escucha y hace unas cuantas preguntas para mantenerla hablando. Ama el sonido de su voz, es un constante contralto bajo. La mantendría hablando para siempre. Después de un momento, pierde su entusiasmo y voltea a verlo. —¿De verdad estás escuchando todo esto?

—Claro—responde, sonriendo aunque sus ojos permanecen en la carretera.

—Pensé que estarías aburrido ya.

—Para nada.

—¿Si te hiciera una pregunta difícil, la responderías honestamente?

La mira de reojo. Ella ha volteado para observarlo. —¿Lo intentaré? —dice.

No está seguro de lo que esperaba que le preguntara, pero no era lo que le pregunta:

—¿Qué cambio ha sido el más extraño para ti, desde tu transformación? ¿A qué te costó más trabajo acostumbrarte?

Parpadea y debe verse sorprendido porque ella agrega:

—Le pregunté lo mismo a Emmett el día que me llevó a Jacksonville. Me dio una respuesta interesante.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué dijo?

—Oh, no, no… sin trampas. Quiero saber lo que _tú_ piensas.

Sacude la cabeza. —Eso no sería hacer trampa, Bella. Simplemente era curiosidad. Dudo que tengamos la misma respuesta porque nuestras vidas antes de que nos convirtiéramos en vampiros fueron muy diferentes— se mantiene en silencio y pasan varios kilómetros antes de que finalmente diga:

—A lo que me ha costado más trabajo acostumbrarme no es probablemente lo que creo que es el _cambio _ más grande.

—Ah— voltea más su cuerpo para verlo mejor. —¿Cuál dirías que es el cambio más grande?

—La _velocidad _del cambio en sí. ¿Recuerdas ese libro que salió en 1970? ¿_El shock del futuro_ de Toffler?

Bella sonríe. —Edward, todavía no _nacía _en 1970—. Si pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría. Esta Bella es lo madura suficiente como para que se le olvide su edad. —Pero sé de lo que estás hablando, sí. Continúa.

—Toffler definía "el shock del futuro" como "demasiados cambios en un período de tiempo demasiado corto," lo que lleva al agotamiento emocional a los que lo sufren. Básicamente, es una sobrecarga de información. Para elaborar en eso, los vampiros invariablemente sufrimos cambios de paradigmas masivos por el largo tiempo que vivimos. Un paradigma es un patrón o modelo del mundo en el que un grupo particular o un subconjunto de la sociedad creen.

—Sí, Edward, gracias… Creo que sé lo que es un paradigma—. A pesar de la agudeza de sus palabras, está casi riendo y, de nuevo, si pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría.

—Perdón.

—Está bien. Sólo recuerda que ya no tengo diecisiete. E incluso en aquel entonces, creo que hubiera podido definir "paradigma."

Él sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Le gusta lo enérgica y segura de sí misma que se ha vuelto. Queda bien con las rachas testarudas y la independencia que se había puesto antes como un abrigo demasiado grande para ella. Ha crecido y ahora le queda muy bien.

—En fin, los cambios inevitables de paradigmas son lo suficientemente malos, pero llegan ahora tan rápido que no tenemos la oportunidad de acostumbrarnos al que estaba cuando ya hay uno nuevo. Crecí en un mundo más lento, Bella.

No responde a esto inmediatamente, sólo piensa en ello. La ocasional luz blanca de las luces de carros que pasan en la otra dirección rompe le negra monotonía. Su visión de vampiro le permite ver las siluetas negras de los pinos y de kudzu ahogando las vallas de la carretera. Cada cuanto, hay un brillo rojo o amarillo de ojos de animales. Están ya a la mitad del camino a Helen y Edward baja la velocidad, su deseo de alargar el tiempo con ella luchando con su necesidad por altas velocidades.

—Bien—dice finalmente. —¿Y a qué se te ha hecho más difícil acostumbrarte? Me diste a entender que es diferente de lo que crees que ha sido el cambio mayor.

—Lo es—luego se ríe. —¿Quieres una lista completa?

—¿Tantas cosas, eh?

—¿Honestamente? Sí.

—Mayormente cultura, supongo.

Voltea a verla brevemente. —No completamente, no, aunque algunos sí lo son. Recuerda cuándo nací y cuándo fui transformado. Las mujeres no podían ni siquiera votar en ese entonces.

—No se me ha olvidado. De eso es lo que tengo más curiosidad—. Hace una pausa, luego continúa. —¿Apoyaste el derecho de las mujeres a votar?

Casi hace una mueca de dolor. —Ah… ¿me odiarías si te digo que no?

Sus cejas vuelan casi hasta su cabello. —¿_no _lo apoyabas?

—Bella, mi padre era un abogado conservador del Sur de Chicago _antes _de la Depresión, cuando Jackson Park era aún un baluarte del privilegio blanco. Claro que no apoyábamos el sufragio. Mi padre se volvió Progresivo sólo para votar por Teddy Roosevelt en vez de Woodrow Wilson en 1912, luego votó por Hughs en 1916, a pesar de que sabía que Hughs perdería. No podía soportar a Wilson, justa o injustamente. Claro, "Republicano" tenía otro significado en ese entonces. No preguntaste si cambié de opinión después.

Los labios de Bella se tuercen luchando contra una sonrisa. —¿Cambiaste de opinión después?

—Absolutamente. Incluso voté por Hillary Clinton en las elecciones primarias del 2008.

Ahora sí se ríe. —Muy buena respuesta cuando hablas con una estudiante graduada de Estudios de la Mujer.

—Una respuesta honesta, también—dice, un poco ofendido.

—Estoy bromeando, no burlándome de ti—inclina la cabeza. —Antes, en Forks, apenas y toqué la superficie de quien eras, ¿cierto? Tal vez era mi edad, pero simplemente no pensaba mucho en lo que habías visto en cien años de vida. Ahora… bueno, he visto el cambio yo misma, así que me da curiosidad. Digo, has vivido dos guerras mundiales, la guerra fría, el Verano del Amor, Vietnam, Watergate… todo eso pasó antes de que siquiera naciera—otra breve pausa. —¿Dónde estabas cuando le dispararon a Kennedy? Dicen que la gente no se olvida de dónde estaban.

—Yo no olvido nada—le recuerda. —Pero estaba en la escuela ese día. Fue justo después del receso… un viernes. A Kennedy le dispararon alrededor de las 12:30 en Dallas, pero eso era tiempo central y nosotros estábamos viviendo en la costa este entonces. Un poco después de las dos, el director habló por el altavoz para decirnos a todos lo que había pasado, pero no había confirmación todavía de la muerte del presidente. Mi clase de matemáticas se volvió un caos total… todos hablando al mismo tiempo. No me enteré de la muerte de Kennedy hasta en la tarde cuando llegamos a casa. Nos sentamos juntos, pegados a Walter Cronkite en el canal CBS en la televisión. Había algo calmante en su voz que controlaba el pánico. De todos los presentadores de noticias que he escuchado en mi vida, su voz es la que siempre dirá mejor "NOTICIAS" para mí. Pero las noticias viajaban más despacio en ese entonces, con sólo pedacitos y fragmentos pasando. Compara eso a cuando el _Challenger_ explotó en televisión nacional en 1986… o los ataques del 11 de septiembre. En 1963 no teníamos nada de eso.

Ella siente con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Recuerdo cuando las torres gemelas cayeron. Era antes de que la escuela empezara ese día, en Arizona. Mi mamá me dejó en casa. No teníamos idea de lo que estaba pasando y no iba a dejarme salir de la casa. Nos la pasamos todo el día en el sillón, viendo CNN.

Voltea aún más en su asiento hasta que lo está viendo completamente de lado; usa sus manos para moverse, ya que sus caderas no la moverán. Sonríe.

—Me gusta esto… escucharte hablar de las cosas que has visto, incluso las macabras. Yo sólo he leído de estas cosas. Tú las _viviste._

Él se encoje de hombros.

Voltea a verla brevemente. —Claro, ¿qué te gustaría escuchar?

—La invasión de Normandía. Cuéntame de la invasión de Normandía.

Él hace una pausa, buscando en su memoria, luego comienza:

—Recibimos noticias por la radio de John Daly en las noticias de Columbia esa noche, repitiendo lo que había escuchado de la _Associated Press _en Londres. Fue _horas _después de que la invasión empezó, pero fue bastante rápido en ese entonces. Si las noticias eran lentas en 1963, imagínate cómo eran en 1944…

Ella escucha, absorta, mientras él recuenta su memoria del día en que los Aliados habían desembarcado en las playas de Normandía en el noroeste de Francia, empezando la invasión que terminaría la guerra, pero dejaría dos mil quinientos muertos. Pasaron el resto del viaje así… Bella pidiendo relatos de varios eventos históricos famosos que él había visto.

—Me siento como Wikipedia—dice finalmente mientras entra al camino que llega a la casa. Pero le gusta. Le gusta la manera en que sus ojos oscuros observan su rostro mientras habla. Le gusta que esté interesada en su impresión de las cosas. Lo hace sentir importante.

—Oh, no, eres mucho mejor que Wikipedia—le dice. —_Confío en ti_ —. Luego se calla mientras manejan debajo del túnel de luces de Esme. —Tan _lindo_—susurra.

Pero Edward sigue en parte del "_Confío en ti." _No pudo haberle dado un mejor regalo de Navidad aunque lo hubiera intentado. Tal vez aún hay esperanza para ellos, sin importar el tiempo que se tome.

**Notas:**

_Dos capítulos en un día! Estoy que ardo! Hahaha. En fin, gracias a los que dejaron esos… 12 reviews tan rápido. Wow. No tengo mucho que decir. Creo que todas las referencias históricas están claras, y que todo está implícito en el texto, así que no sentí la necesidad de poner notas esta ocasión. Como quiera, si tienen preguntas, adelante._

_Ya llevo la mitad del otro capítulo, y pues, en cuanto reciba el quórum de reviews, lo subo. Y también, adelanto para los que dejan review firmado. Mil gracias a todos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lilia :D_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo dieciocho_

Carlisle regresa a la mesa donde Bella está esperando y pone su café en frente de ella: con crema, sólo un poco de azúcar.

—¿En algún momento se vuelve más fácil, Carlisle? Seguramente has perdido gente querida.

—Aprendes a vivir con ello—le dice suavemente, sentándose en la silla a un lado de ella en el pequeño bistrot del nuevo Starbucks de la ciudad. Después de vivir en el estado de Washington, Bella es adicta a su café, caro o no. En Helen, todo es caro, ha aprendido.

—Algunos días me levanto y no pienso en seguida en él—dice. —Luego algo… incluso una canción en la radio, o encontrar los cepillos de dientes extra que guardaba, o el comprar su comida favorita en el supermercado…. He dejado de comer puerco porque él lo prefería en vez de pollo. ¿No es eso loco?

—No, para nada. Pero puede llegar el momento en que comerás puerco específicamente _porque _aél le gustaba. El dolor tiene patrones, Bella, pero no reglas. No te preocupes si no eres normal en cómo lo manejas.

Ella asiente y toma un trago de su café. No habla inmediatamente, sólo mira a través de la enorme ventana de cristal el tráfico y a los compradores que pasan buscando ofertas de después de navidad antes de que las tiendas cierren a fin de año. Le había preguntado a Carlisle antes que si podían hablar en privado, y ya que "privado" es algo difícil de encontrar en una casa llena de vampiros con un súper sentido del oído, sugirió que salieran por un rato. Algunas de las cosas que quiere preguntar incluyen a Edward, pero mayormente, sólo quiere hablar con alguien a quien pueda ver como una figura paterna. A sus veintisiete años, se le hace difícil ver a los otros de esa manera, ni siquiera a Esme. Jasper está cerca, pero Carlisle, con sus más de tres y medio siglos de edad, se siente mayor.

—¿Sabes qué me parece gracioso? —dice finalmente. —Cuando Edward me dejó, entré como… en un estado zombi que me hacía ver más lastimada en la superficie…

—Lo sé, y lo siento tanto. Si hubiéramos sabido…

—Está bien, Carlisle. Bueno, tal vez no "bien," pero es algo que ya pasó. A lo que me refería es que actué mucho más dramáticamente entonces… salté de un _acantilado_, por el amor de Dios… pero esto… esto _duele _mucho más….—divaga al cerrar su puño en frente de su corazón. Su garganta se ha cerrado también, para contener el llanto. Sus ojos queman. Finalmente, continúa. —Es el tipo de dolor que no sabía que existía. No es que no me haya _dolido _ cuando Edward me dejó, claro que lo hizo, pero ¿comparado con esto? Toda mi vida cambió en un parpadeo cuando Mark murió. Algunos días, no sé si voy o vengo. Sólo estoy… adormecida. Pero un tipo diferente de adormecida. Tal vez estoy acostumbrada a recoger las piezas que caen, no lo sé, o vivir es sólo un hábito, pero sigo viviendo. Me levanto de la cama, me paso a la silla y empiezo a leer para los comprensivos y orales. Pago mis recibos, cocino algo de cenar. La vida sigue; hay gente que depende de mí. No como lo harían si Mark y yo hubiéramos tenido un bebé, pero mi mamá, mi papá, Martha… pienso en eso. Lo perdieron; me necesitan. Pero adentro, tengo este….gigantesco vacío.

—Por favor recuerda, Bella—dice Carlisle— el hecho de que hay gente que depende de ti quiere decir que tienes gente en la que _depender, _también… gente que quiere cuidar de ti de la misma manera. Déjalos. Déjanos. Tal vez podamos recompensarte, en una manera pequeña, por haber fallado al cuidarte en el pasado.

Bella hace un gesto que indica que no tiene importancia el pasado… no estaba tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Carlisle, y para cambiar el tema, dice:

—¿Por qué _se_ fueron? —a pesar de que había pedido hablar con Carlisle para hablar de Mark, sólo puede pensar en él en momentos breves, o la pérdida la abruma. Se talla los ojos; no le gusta llorar en público. —Digo, entiendo por qué Edward se fue, ¿pero por qué el resto de ustedes le siguieron la corriente? No puedo creer que todos ustedes, incluso Rosalie, simplemente… se dejaran manipular por lo que Edward quería.

La sonrisa de Carlisle es triste. —Has asumido que no estábamos de acuerdo con su decisión.

Bella está sorprendida.

—Pero pensé… Alice dijo…. Bueno, dijo lo mismo, pero me dijo que _ella _no se quería ir…

—Alice se opuso, fuertemente, pero el resto de nosotros, incluyendo a Jasper… no estábamos seguros de que Edward estuviera equivocado, Bella. _Éramos _peligrosos para ti. Claro que no anticipamos que al irnos, te abandonaríamos a la merced de Victoria. Tal vez el estar solos por tanto tiempo, viviendo un "tipo de vida alternativa," —se ríe ante su propio chiste—nos hizo olvidar la naturaleza esencial de otros como nosotros—. En un lugar público, Carlisle evita la palabra "vampiro" incluso si no hay nadie cerca para escucharlo.

Bella toma de su café y mantiene su temperamento controlado.

—Entonces, ¿estaban de acuerdo con Edward en que no deberían permitir que yo tomara mis propias decisiones?

Carlisle parece darse cuenta que está caminando sobre cascarones de huevo. —Apenas tenías dieciocho años y ni siquiera te habías graduado de la preparatoria. Es una edad difícil, diecisiete y dieciocho… estás en la puerta de la adultez, pero no eres aún un adulto. Mirándote en el pasado, ¿crees _tú _que tenías la edad suficiente para tomar decisiones que potencialmente podrían poner en peligro tu vida o alterarla por completo? Hay una razón por la que la edad para enlistarse en el ejército es dieciocho, y el matrimonio sin consentimiento de los padres… incluso comprar cigarrillos.

—Una persona no crece mágicamente a los dieciocho, Carlisle.

—No. Pero los cambios por los que pasamos en nuestra adolescencia son veloces e impactantes, cuando piensas en ellos. Y estoy hablando tanto como doctor como… cualquier otra cosa. Incluso un año _puede _hacer la diferencia.

Por orgullo, Bella quiere alegar con él, pero no puede. Duda que hubiera _estado _lista para entender todo lo que implicaba eso a los diecisiete. Aún así:

—No fue justo el "protegerme" al _irse _como si nada, sin tomarme en cuenta. Le dije eso a Jasper y a Alice, y a Edward también.

—Y estoy de acuerdo—dice Carlisle. —Todos pensamos que Edward te había dicho la verdad esa tarde. De hecho, nos hizo creer que un rompimiento limpio es algo que tú habías pedido.

—¡Ese hijo de puta!

Carlisle sólo sonríe. —No estés tan enojada con él. Ha aprendido su lección. Pero en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta que lo vimos todo muy simple… y no sólo porque no consideramos a Victoria. Estábamos muy acostumbrados a tener nuestros secretos, pero también cansados de guardarlos, todos te sobre y sub estimamos. Queríamos que te cayéramos bien tanto por el bien de Edward como por el nuestro. Queríamos parecer normales, o tan normales como pudiéramos… mostrarte que no éramos monstruos. Pero al mismo tiempo queríamos protegerte de las verdades más oscuras. Gracias a eso, no estabas asustada a morir cuando Jasper intentó atacarte… y deberías haberlo estado. Empecé a preocuparme. _Esa_ vez, nada pasó… pero pudo pasar en el futuro, y no estaba seguro de si _tú _podías ver eso. Una cosa es entender un riesgo y tomarlo de todas formas, pero es otra completamente el… el _mandar a volar _la situación, creo que es la expresión adecuada.

—Yo no hice eso…

—¿No?

Y así de rápido, es Bella la que está a la defensiva en vez de Carlisle. Su mirada no es dura, pero no le da aval. Igual que como Jasper y Alice le habían mostrado en su oficina, Carlisle la está tratando como un adulto ahora, a pesar de que es más joven que él. —Sabía que Jasper estaba actuando por instinto—dice. —No lo culpé por eso.

—Lo que te hace única y muy especial. Pero a pesar de que el siervo no culpa al lobo por cazarlo, sí _corre _cuando escucha lobos. Supongo… supongo que accedimos a irnos, sin importar lo mucho que habíamos aprendido a quererte, porque no estábamos seguros de que tenías los instintos normales de autopreservación. De hecho, accedimos a irnos como resultado de que te _queríamos. _

La ceja alzada de Bella sirve como pregunta. Carlisle continúa:

—Cuando Edward te trajo a conocernos por primera vez, queríamos que te agradáramos, como dije. Pero lo queríamos por el bien de Edward. El _cambio _que habías hecho en él era… increíble. Estaba feliz. Nervioso, pero feliz, y queríamos que se mantuviera feliz. No estábamos, entonces, pensando en lo que era mejor para ti — Su voz baja de volumen y Bella tiene que acercarse para escucharlo—. No creo que apreciabas completamente el peligro potencial que representábamos para ti. Habíamos medido "peligro" en términos de muchas preguntas, o muchas sospechas… peligro para nosotros significaba la amenaza de ser descubiertos. Pero tú ya sabías la verdad y nos aceptabas. Nos hizo… _descuidados_. A pesar de que practicábamos el vivir entre ustedes y pasar por unos de ustedes, no estábamos acostumbrados a vivir con un humano en una proximidad tan _corta_. En muchas maneras…— se desvía y sus ojos ahora la ven con suavidad.

—Bella, tú representábamos lo que extrañábamos… ser humanos. Sin importar los dones que tengamos en nuestro estado presente, la humanidad nos parece _preciada. _Es _por eso _que decidimos vivir e interactuar entre ustedes, y no sólo escondernos en un lugar remoto. Tenerte en nuestro _hogar, _así es como queríamos vivir, en un mundo ideal… el poder estar a tu lado sin ser temidos. Ese deseo, esa esperanza… nos hizo ignorar lo obvio: seguimos siendo peligrosos para ti.

"El encuentro con el grupo de James nos ilustró eso, pero el incidente con Jasper lo puso mucho mejor en perspectiva. Para entonces, habíamos aprendido a quererte por _ti misma_, no sólo porque hacías feliz a Edward, o porque le dabas vida a nuestras fantasías. No queríamos ponerte en peligro _a ti. _Así que cuando Edward insistió en que nos fuéramos, accedimos a irnos.

Bella ha escuchado, atrapada entre irritación e interés. Aquí había aún otro, un poco divergente, punto de vista de lo que había pasado hace casi nueve y medio años, y si ha entendido que teóricamente cada persona tendrá su propia perspectiva de los mismos eventos, lo está viendo aquí ilustrado en concreto: cómo la forma en que Carlisle vio el asunto no es la misma que la de Jasper, o la de Rosalie, o la de Edward, o Alice o Emmett. Está armando un rompecabezas de una década de edad desde sus diferentes ángulos y se da cuenta que no hay una sola respuesta.

—¿Así que yo fui su Elsa? —pregunta ahora.

Frunciendo el ceño, Carlisle dice, "¿Perdón?" mientras cambia sus cafés a velocidad vampiro. Ahora ella tiene el café lleno, y él el casi vacío.

—Disculpa—dice, —es una referencia a cultura popular. _Nacido libre _es una historia de un león llamado Elsa que fue criado por humanos en África, pero cuando es amenazada por otros humanos, se dan cuenta de que no le tiene miedo a la gente como debería tenerlo y que podrían matarla. Ya no puede vivir con ellos, pero deciden regresarla a la selva en vez de ponerla en un zoológico. La amaban lo suficiente como para dejarla ir.

La sonrisa de Carlisle muestra sus dientes. —Recuerdo la película, y así es.

—Hay un problema con la analogía, sin embargo—. Bella piensa en lo que Jasper dijo hace un mes. —Yo no era su mascota.

La sonrisa desaparece inmediatamente de su rostro.

—¡Claro que no! —dice esto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las cabezas de otros en la tienda volteen hacia ellos momentáneamente. Se acerca, hablando honestamente. —¡Nunca pensamos en ti de esa manera! —Su angustia la inclina a creerle. —Esme y yo… amito que a veces nos hacíamos la idea de que fueras otra de nuestros hijos, pero incluso así… sabíamos perfectamente que tenías un padre. Honestamente, Bella, ninguno de nosotros te veíamos como una… una mascota. Tal vez dudábamos si apreciabas como debías el peligro de nosotros hacia ti, pero te dejamos precisamente _porque _no eras nuestra mascota, ni nuestro juguete.

Bella puede ver que él cree que esto es verdad. Y los vampiros tienen vidas tan largas, que es natural para ellos el pensar que saben lo que es mejor para aquellos que son más jóvenes, especialmente cuando se trata de peligro, justo como Bella no dejaría que los niños de Jada jugaran en la calle. Esta analogía la deja perdonar un poco a Carlisle. Después de todo, pidió hablar con él hoy porque _sí _lo ve como una figura paterna, si no es que como a su padre.

Extendiéndola, pone su tibia mano sobre la fría de Carlisle. La piel de los Cullen no es realmente _fría _a temperatura ambiente. Pero si afuera está frío, ellos también.

—Carlisle, todo eso fue real para ti y para Esme, y Jasper y Emmett y Rose… pero para Edward, fue más. Creía que yo merecía a alguien mejor que él, y que debería tenerlo. Trató de tomar mis decisiones por mí. Eso es lo que los padres hacen, no los novios; es diferente que preocuparse por mi bienestar. Si hubiera sido sólo lo anterior, pudimos haber… encontrado algo que ayudara a que se sintieran mejor conmigo. Manejar motocicletas es peligroso—razón por la que se había sentido una vez atraída a ellas, de hecho— pero lo son menos si usas un casco.

Carlisle suspira.

—Sí nos dimos cuenta de que parte de lo que movía a Edward era su propio… _complejo de inferioridad, _por falta de otro término. Pero como dije, no estábamos seguros para nada de que la _decisión _básica estaba incorrecta. Simplemente no teníamos idea de que no te había dicho la verdad del por qué se… nos estábamos yendo. Y definitivamente no contamos con Victoria. Nunca nos hubiéramos ido si hubiéramos sabido que te buscaría.

Bella le da un trago a su nuevo café. Está tibio, pero este vaso más lleno mantuvo mejor el calor así que por lo menos no está tan frío como el otro.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta finalmente. —Se hicieron cargo de Victoria, pero han regresado a mi vida. ¿No decidirán de repente el irse de nuevo "por mi propio bien," verdad? —Lo dice como broma. —Si lo hacen, no estoy segura de que me interese reanudar la amistad.

Se sienta bien. —Creo que todos hemos aprendido del pasado. Lo que creíamos entonces fue… ingenuo. Con buena intención, pero ingenuo. El simplemente _desaparecer_ de la vida de alguien es cometer violencia en contra de la misma humanidad que buscamos rescatar. La tuya, sí… pero la nuestra también—Su sonrisa es gentil**. **—Te extrañamos, Bella—. Su sinceridad la hace sonreírle también. —Si _tú _decides en un momento que el estar involucrada con un grupo de… nosotros… es más peligro del que pensabas, nos iremos antes de que puedas decir "bú." Pero ya no nos atreveremos a tomar decisiones por ti.

—Gracias—. La palabra es irónica, pero también sincera. —¿Eso va por Edward, también?

—Va por Edward más que por nadie más. Si nos dejas, nos gustaría ayudarte lo mejor que podamos. Tienes un año muy difícil enfrente tuyo, y no sólo por haber perdido a tu esposo.

Ella asiente y toma más café. Finalmente, dice:

—Alice y Jasper dicen que Edward todavía me ama.

Y si alguna vez le pareció difícil creer que alguien como Edward podría amarla (al punto que le pareció muy fácil creer que _no lo hacía_, razón por la que nunca dudó sus razones para dejarla) eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero yo amaba… aún amo, a Mark.

—Edward lo sabe.

Por un momento, Carlisle se ve como si fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Se van no mucho tiempo después rumbo a la cabaña de Esme al lado del Chattahoochee.

Cuando llegan, Emmett, Jasper y Edward están preparando los fuegos artificiales al lado del río mientras Alice, Rose y Esme les dan sugerencias desde el porche del segundo piso que tiene vista al río. Considerando rápidamente los alrededores, Carlisle carga a Bella con todo y su silla (—Woa! —dice) y corre para rodear la casa, y luego da un enorme _salto_hasta el balcón del segundo piso. Ella deja salir un chillido, Emmett deja salir una risa salvaje, y Edward grita con preocupación.

—¡Está bien! —Carlisle les dice, acomodándola en las tabillas de madera del porche.

—¡Dios! —dice Bella, una mano sobre su corazón a pesar de que se ríe un poco. —¡A la otra adviértanme!

—Es más fácil el moverte ocasionalmente—dice Alice, dejándose caer a su lado para ver a los chicos abajo. —¿No te molesta?

—En verdad no—. De hecho, le está gustando cómo ya no se preocupan tanto de no ofenderla. Emmett incluso le regaló de navidad unos _spinners _para las ruedas de su silla: hechas especialmente para ella por él y Rose. Se rió mucho y fuerte cuando eso pasó. Puedes confiar en que Emmett hará algo loco a morir que la haga sentir _normal. _

—Van a quemar la casa— murmura viendo a los chicos abajo. —Esa es una cantidad _obscena_ de pólvora. De hecho dudo que sea legal en Georgia.

—No nos atraparán—promete Alice. —Ni quemarán la casa, tampoco.

Y no lo hacen. Es una tarde alegre, de hecho, y Bella lucha por no ser aguafiestas. Los Cullen están juntos por fin, incluso si algunos de ellos se irán de nuevo pronto. Aún así, Bella no pertenece al grupo… y no porque es la única humana. Ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta en situaciones donde ella era la única parte de un grupo minoritario, a pesar de que era de otro tipo. No, para ella, detrás de las risas, detrás de la alegría de las explosiones y la de cada uno, detrás del brindis de media noche por nueva esperanza (a pesar de que es la única que bebe)… detrás de todo eso hay un fantasma. Mark ha estado muerto menos de tres meses y si le dijo adiós en su tumba, no está lista para dejar ir la idea de él. Se colgará de lo que sea que quede de él.

Edward nota el humor triste de Bella y toma un descanso para subir de un brinco al balcón y poner una silla al lado de la de ella por un rato. Después de un momento, mientras velas romanas azules, verdes y doradas explotan sobre el agua oscura que corre apresurada, pregunta:

—¿Le gustaban los fuegos artificiales a Mark?

Le sorprende un poco tanto la mundanidad de la pregunta como su habilidad de adivinar en lo que pensaba a pesar de que _no puede _leer su mente.

—De hecho, nos manteníamos alejados de ellos—dice. —Los fuegos artificiales pueden causar un ataque en los epilépticos con predisposición fotosensible. Llevar a Mark a un lugar donde hubiera fuegos artificiales era buscar problemas.

Edward cubre sus ojos con su mano. —Demonios. Sabía eso. O más bien, sabía que era posible. Lo siento.

Ella lo ve brevemente. —No lo hagas. Es algo normal que preguntar. Teníamos que explicarlo mucho en el 4 de julio*.

—Pero debí haber…

—Edward, basta. Por favor corta todo el lamento de "debí haber…" ¿OK? Uno se cansa de oírlo.

Deja caer su mano y la observa en la oscuridad. Ella no lo ve. —Si dijera "lo siento" por eso, ¿me golpearías?

—Probablemente. Tal vez me lastime la mano también.

Se ríe. Es un sonido suave y musical. —Está bien, por el bien de tu mano, no lo diré.

Se mantienen en silencio por un rato y Emmett y Jasper encienden un par de conchas de mortero de las que retumban en los oídos. Bella lleva sus manos de golpe a sus oídos. —¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué eso no los deja, ya sabes, _sordos_ con eso de que tienen un mejor oído?

—Está un _poco _fuerte—admite—pero vale la pena. —Volteando a verla, pregunta:

—¿Necesitas otra cobija?

—Ya tengo cuatro enredadas en mi—le recuerda. Esme, Alice e incluso Carlisle se habían asegurado de que estuviera tan envuelta "como un insecto en una alfombra," había dicho Esme sonriendo. Unos cuantos minutos pasan y se pregunta si debería preguntar lo que se ha estado en su cabeza por algunas cuantas semanas. Finalmente, se da por vencida. Para variar, Edward se ve relajado, tal vez feliz.

—En Forks nunca pensé que cuando dijiste que habías estudiado medicina, que eras un _neurocirujano_—. Agita sus cejas cómicamente para evitar que se ponga intransigente.

No la está viendo, pero sospecha que la puede ver muy bien de reojo.

—Eso es porque no era un neurocirujano cuando estaba en Forks—. Golpea sus dedos sobre la silla como si teniendo una lucha interna con algo, luego se da por vencido y clarifica:

—Obtuve mi primera carrera en medicina en 1948, sin especialización. La segunda vez, en los 70s, hice medicina interna, pero no tenía un doctorado.

—¿Eso es lo que has hecho los últimos diez años? ¿Un doctorado?

—Últimos ocho… tuvimos que deshacernos de Victoria primero.

—Hiciste la carrera, escuela de medicina y un doctorado en _ocho años?_ —Bella está anonadada. —¿Cómo hiciste eso? Bueno, supongo que no dormir ayuda.

Pero él está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Falsifiqué una carrera en bioquímica y empecé con la escuela de medicina; no es como si no tuviera ya la educación. A veces es bueno _no _tener que repetir algo. Pero la escuela de medicina es difícil de acelerar; tienes que hacer trabajo de interno e ir a clases en un orden secuencial. Toma tres años, sin hacer trampas. Hacer el doctorado tomó años extra. Hay diferentes maneras de manejar una carrera médica con práctica en medicina y un doctorado de investigador científico al mismo tiempo, pero la mayoría hace la escuela de medicina primero, luego hacen trabajo como estudiantes graduados, y después aplican para la residencia. No tuve que hacer la parte de la residencia; nunca lo hago, ya que no puedo practicar medicina. Es suficientemente difícil para mí el hacer el trabajo de interno.

Hay muchas cosas de las que Bella quiere hablar, pero se conforma con lo simple primero:

—Alice dijo que _podías _practicar ahora.

—Tal vez. Es algo tarde para aplicar, de todas formas. Terminé la primavera pasada. Debí haber aplicado para residencias todo el año pasado. Si lo hago ahora, se preguntarán por qué lo estuve evitando.

—¿Emergencia familiar?

Se ríe. —No es un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno. ¿No lo sabes? Los estudiantes de medicina y residentes no tienen permitido el tener una vida real. No es una profesión compasiva.

—¿Entonces cómo pretendes pasar al Consejo Médico de Georgia? No puedes ser nuestro doctor si no tienes una licencia médica—. Bella se está empezando a preocupar por asuntos legales.

—Falsificándola—Edward dice tan fácilmente como si estuviera hablando del clima. —La familia es buena haciendo eso, tú sabes. O más bien, podría tomar el examen siempre y cuando falsifique los documentos para registrarme para él… aunque eso es difícil, porque el consejo requiere que los documentos sean enviados directamente desde la fuente. O sea, las escuelas y hospitales donde supuestamente trabajé.

Bella considera lo que ha dicho. —Esto podría salir mal si algo pasara y tuvieran que investigar tu certificación.

Su ceja se ha levantado. —Dile eso a Alice y a Esme. Me intimidaron para que aceptara, primero que nada.

Ella está sacudiendo la cabeza. —¿Qué tal hacerlo de la manera anticuada? ¿_Legalmente?_ —se ríe de nuevo, pero insiste. —No serás el primer estudiante de medicina que tuvo algo que interfirió en su vida y no le permitió empezar su residencia saliendo de la escuela. Aplica para esta primavera, Edward.

—Tendría que trabajar en un hospital universitario y el más cercano está en Atlanta. Sería un poco difícil el servirles de doctor si estoy en Atlanta.

—Va a ser un poco difícil el explicar que sólo puedes estar de medio tiempo aquí en Helen _a menos _que estés haciendo una residencia en alguna parte. No te necesitamos todos los días. Si vinieras una vez a la semana, estaría bien. La mayoría de los refugios ni siquiera tienen eso; una enfermera o un asistente médico es lo que pueden obtener. Van a un hospital para emergencias... que es lo que haríamos nosotros también. —Es importante para ella que él _luche _por lo que ha pasado años estudiando. —Has querido ser un doctor por mucho tiempo, Edward. Me dijiste eso una vez. Simplemente no confiabas en que podías estar cerca de sangre humana. Pero Alice dice que puedes hacer esto ahora. _Hazlo._

La está observando fijamente. —Me vería un poco _joven._

—Te vez como con cara de niño, pero podemos peinarte diferente y ponerte ropa más formal… pasarías al menos por unos veintiséis. Hubiera ayudado que pudieras dejarte crecer la barba…

La sigue observando. —Estás hablando en serio.

—Claro que sí. Te ganaste tu carrera. _Úsala. _Sólo son, qué, ¿dos horas manejando de Helen al norte de Atlanta?

—Si no hay mucho tráfico—le recuerda. —Es el doble a horas pico.

—Bueno, piénsalo.

Y maravilla de maravillas, Bella puede ver que de hecho lo está haciendo. En vez de inventar alguna otra excusa, tiene la vista fija en la oscuridad. Su mandíbula está tensa, sus manos dobladas en frente de él, sus codos descansando en los brazos de la silla. No la mira a ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué neurología? —continúa después de un momento de observarlo.

—¿Necesitas hacerlo? —. Echando la vista hacia atrás, le da un vistazo significativo a su silla.

Es lo que había medio sospechado, pero:

—Por favor dime que no lo hiciste _para ayudarme a mí. _

Sólo se encoje de hombros. —¿Por qué no? Tenía que estudiar algo y tal vez no fue precisamente _para _ti, sino _por_ ti. ¿Inspiración? No hay nada malo con tener inspiración.

Y poniéndolo de esa manera no suena tan…_obsesivo. _

—Fue también, eh, bueno… la habilidad de leer mentes también—agrega. —Siempre me he preguntado acerca de eso, por qué lo puedo hacer… digo, desde un punto de vista científico. El cerebro humano es un gran misterio. Aún más, me he dado cuenta que al poder leer mentes, puedo saber cuando el cerebro de una persona no está funcionando correctamente, a pesar de lo que pueden decir ellos mismos. La telepatía es una gran herramienta de diagnóstico.

Ahora Bella se siente algo tonta por asumir que ella sería su única razón, o su principal. Tiene sus propios incentivos para querer estudiar neurología.

—Definitivamente deberías hacerlo—dice Bella. —No desperdicies la oportunidad, Edward. Si quieres ser un doctor, entonces _sé _un doctor.

—Aún sigo sin creer que pueda lograr verme lo suficientemente grande.

—Déjanos eso a Alice y a mí. Te haremos ver de veintisiete en vez de diecisiete.

—¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Pueden hacerme ver tan viejo como tú?

—¿Viejo? —dice… en verdad lo dice en chillido, y el resto de la familia voltea a ponerles atención. —¿Me estás llamando _vieja, _Dr. Masen? —está bromeando sólo a medias.

—Edward, estás en su lista negra ahora—le advierte Rosalie. Alice está riendo y Esme y Carlisle se ven divertidos.

Al lado del río, Emmett lo llama:

—Hey, Edward, me arriesgaría a un escape rápido si fuera tú. Estamos alistando la gran final de todas formas. Ven acá abajo y ayúdanos.

Levantándose de su silla, Edward cae de un solo salto al lado del río. Pero antes de irse, se inclina para susurrarle en el oído, muy despacio:

—Aún eres tan hermosa como siempre.

Y Bella está pasmada porque _no _está tan hermosa. Ha ganado nueve kilos, lleva frenillos en su boca, arrugas en su frente y ocasionalmente lleva ojeras. Sus piernas están atrofiadas y tiene que usar pañales de adultos porque el "goteo" es un problema. Ninguna de esas cosas encajan con el ideal americano. Su boca abierta debe ser cómica, pero Rose, que ha estado parada cerca de la barandilla del porche donde puede mostrarle a Emmett su escote si se inclina, voltea a cruzar su mirada con la de Bella. Bella está segura de que escuchó el comentario de Edward. —Está hablando en serio, ¿sabes? —dice. Su tono es serio, no burlón. —Eres su Audrey Hepburn.

—No me parezco para nada a Audrey Hepburn—dice Bella, algo molesta. Pero también se siente, sólo un poco, halagada.

**Notas:**

*4 de julio. Día de la independencia en Estados Unidos. Se celebra tradicionalmente con fuegos artificiales. Es algo genial, por cierto. Todos salen a ver fuegos artificiales en todas partes. En las ciudades grandes es algo súper genial.

Sinceramente no sé cómo funcione el estudiar medicina en los países latinoamericanos ni en España, pero en Estados Unidos sé que es un poco diferente. Acá tienes que tener una carrera antes de empezar con tu educación en medicina. En México, yo sé que entras directamente después de la preparatoria a estudiar medicina, pero acá en Estados Unidos tienes que hacer una carrera primero, que sirve como tu Pre-Medicina. Puede ser biología, enfermería, algo que tenga que ver, supongo, pero sé que también puedes tener una carrera en algo que nada que ver y simplemente pasar un examen para entrar a la escuela de medicina.... Ya después empiezas en la escuela de medicina. Tampoco conozco mucho de eso, pero tengo varios amigos que están estudiando biología en mi universidad para después estudiar medicina. En Estados Unidos, simplemente para obtener una carrera en Medicina General, es mucho más tiempo. No sé por qué la verdad. Pero bueno, quise aclarar por si alguien tenía duda. Jajaja pero creo que ni yo me entendí. Investigaré más y si alguien aún quiere saber, me pregunta y le diré XD!

Audrey Hepburn, creo que está de más, pero bueno, era algo como la símbolo sexual allá por los 50's, una actriz muy reconocida por su belleza y, si no me equivoco, ganadora de un premio de la Academia por su actuación en _Roman Holiday. _

Bueno, y ya que terminé con mis notas poco entendibles, quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron review… 16! WOW. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

De nuevo, necesito diez reviews para actualizar de nuevo (y terminar el capítulo, claro), y si dejan uno, les envío adelanto :D

Saludos!! :D


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo diecinueve_

Bella no pudo ir al departamento de Información y Tecnología hasta que la universidad reabrió el lunes 4 de enero, ya que todas las oficinas habían estado cerradas entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. Luego, le tomó un poco de mentiritas blancas para convencer a los sabelotodos del departamento de que le hicieran el favor. Habían abierto la cuenta de correo electrónico de la universidad de Mark después de su muerte, pero no estaban tan seguros de abrirle la carpeta separada y protegida con contraseña.

—Créanme—les dice. —Ya encontré su colección de porno; no fue tan agradable—lo que los hace retorcerse con vergüenza, sonrojarse y tartamudear. —Esta carpeta está protegida con contraseña porque tiene información confidencial de calificaciones, y necesitamos acceso a _eso_—. Ofrece esta mentira con una cara perfectamente seria.

Finalmente aceptan. Mientras el técnico copia las cartas para ella, él comenta:

—Hay muchas cosas aquí.

_Apuesto a que sí_, piensa Bella, pero en voz alta dice:

—Guardaba todo. No quería borrar ni un mensaje de sus estudiantes para cubrirse la espalda.

—Probablemente es una buena idea, a pesar de que es… bueno, ocupa mucho espacio—. Le entrega el CD. —¿Puedo borrarlo ahora?

—En cuanto pueda abrir el archivo en casa. Yo te llamo.

—Gracias.

Se va con el CD guardado seguramente en su bolso, ansiosa por llegar a casa donde puede leer sin ser molestada.

Así que se sorprende cuando encuentra a Edward esperando, sentado en las escaleras al lado de su puerta, con una bolsa entre sus pies.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, ella acaba de _irse _de Helen el día anterior.

Su ceja se levanta, y luego sonríe con complicidad. —Tienes que leer para tus exámenes comprensivos y orales. Vine a prepararte la cena.

—¿Manejaste desde Helen para hacerme de _cenar?_ —está sorprendida, sin mencionar molesta. El CD que la espera en su bolsa _quema_. —¿Tan siquiera puedes cocinar?

Se encoje de hombros y se levanta. Lo hace sin dificultades. —Puedo cocinar. Y los amigos cuidan de los amigos, ¿no? No me molesta manejar. Me gusta.

—Mientras sea a más de 140 kilómetros por hora—. Él sólo sonríe ante eso, y espera mientras ella abre la puerta de su departamento. —Por lo menos no entraste y me esperaste adentro.

—Es tu departamento, no el mío.

—Eso no te detuvo en Forks.

Se ve, de hecho, dolido. —Yo… era nuevo para mí, en ese entonces, el ser amigo… o más, con un humano. Vine a hacerte de cenar, no a invadir tu privacidad.

Eso la detiene a medio camino de cruzar su puerta, y tuerce el cuello para verlo.

—Gracias—dice, conmovida. Edward está tratando, y de repente se siente menos molesta de lo que estaba. Y por mucho que la come la curiosidad, el CD y sus archivos pueden esperar. Vino desde lejos a hacer algo agradable por ella, y respetó sus límites en el proceso.

Se ve tanto contento como tímido, poniendo esa sonrisa de lado en su rostro que ella recuerda con cariño, y viendo sus pies. Lleva puestos unos zapatos de lona, se da cuenta, y está vestido simplemente con pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera que promueve a la Universidad de Emory. Su cabello color café bronce es un desorden.

—¿Viniste en el convertible de Esme? —pregunta mientras se encamina al escritorio, sacando las cosas de su bolso, incluyendo el CD, el que guarda en un cajón cuando él no está viendo… no que él supiera lo que hay en él, pero prefiere prevenir que lamentar.

Él se ha acercado a su estéreo y saca su iPod. —Sí—responde. —¿Cómo supiste? Y ¿Puedo? —apunta al equipo de sonido.

—Sí, adelante—le dice mientras él conecta su iPod y escoge algo. Edward necesita música de la misma manera que ella necesita libros. —Y por tu cabello—apunta al suyo propio—podrías presentarle a un cepillo—. Pero sonríe al decirlo para quitarle cualquier rastro de ofensa.

—Oh—pasa sus dedos sobre su cabello, lo que lo empeora, y ella tiene morderse la lengua para evitar reírse mientras algo bajo y tipo blues sale de las bocinas. Eric Clapton, piensa. Vestido tan informal y viéndose como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, Edward parece más un estudiante suyo que uno de sus compañeros y eso la para en seco. Tendrán que trabajar en su apariencia. No quiere que nadie piense que tiene una relación inapropiada con un estudiante de licenciatura… eso sin mencionar que prometió que lo ayudaría a verse mayor para su residencia.

—¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera? —dice, caminando hacia la cocina. Puede escucharlo abriendo y cerrando puertas para ver lo que tiene, tanto en términos de comida como en ollas en las qué cocinar. —¿Comiste a mediodía?

—Sí, comí a mediodía. Y no importa lo que hagas. Si está ahí, me lo como, obviamente. Sorpréndeme. —Duda por un momento, y después pregunta, —¿De verdad puedes cocinar?

Lo escucha reír. —Sí, Bella, de verdad puedo cocinar.

—¿Y es comestible una vez que lo terminas?

La risa se escucha más fuerte. —Supongo que sí. No es como si yo pudiera comprobarlo.

—OK—responde, levantando el libro que estaba leyendo para ponerlo en el sillón para ir al fondo del pasillo a vaciar su vejiga. Es parte de la rutina cuando ha estado fuera de casa por algún tiempo.

Para cuando regresa, encuentra una taza llena con algo tibio y echando vapor en la mesa cerca del sillón. Huele a sidra, algo que no tenía en el refrigerador. —¿Me trajiste sidra de Helen? —debió haber estado en la bolsa.

—Sip—dice su voz. Puede escuchar el ruido de platos moviéndose. —No es la temporada ahorita, pero entiendo que a la gente le fascina la sidra de esa área.

—Porque es buenísima—. Rueda su silla al lado del sillón, poniéndole los frenos antes de empezar el proceso de transferir su cuerpo de la silla al sillón. A veces es agradable el sentarse en algo _más _por un rato. Luego toma un trago de la sidra, el vapor haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, y cierra los ojos para saborearla bien. —La cantidad perfecta de dulce y ácido.

—Me da gusto que te agrade. —Su voz suena genuinamente satisfecha. Escucha algo siendo meneado y se pregunta qué encontró para hacer, pero no pregunta en voz alta.

Trata de no pensar en el hecho de que Mark solía cocinar para ella.

Abriendo el libro, empieza a leer, con un lápiz listo para marcar ciertas secciones. Este es su libro, por lo menos; no puede marcar las copias de la biblioteca.

Tiene una larga lista de lectura que le proporcionó su comité de disertación, que cubre temas de su especialidad y de campos relacionados. Ya que Estudios de la Mujer es un programa, y no un departamento, los comités de graduados están compuestos por expertos académicos de diferentes departamentos, dependiendo del programa de estudio de cada estudiante… sociología, comunicación y antropología, en su caso. Pero ya que su investigación trata de hombres y mujeres en el lugar de trabajo, también ha tomado clases de administración y un profesor de la Facultad de Administración de Empresas le estará poniendo un examen también.

Ha apartado seis semanas para leer solamente, después, a mediados de febrero, tendrá sus exámenes. Los comprensivos y orales son los exámenes de infierno que terminan las clases de los estudiantes graduados y les permite poder avanzar a la disertación. Cada uno de sus profesores le pondrá un examen donde tiene que escribir un ensayo respondiendo preguntas hechas específicamente para su especialización. Se le darán tres horas para escribir, con un examen cada dos días por una semana. Después de dos o tres semanas después, ya que los profesores hayan revisado sus ensayos, pasará por un interrogatorio intenso por un par de horas, que cubrirá las áreas en las que se piensa que sus respuestas fueron débiles… o de lo que sea, realmente. El defender una disertación se trata de probar que uno tiene las habilidades de investigación, y la preparación para publicar, pero los comprensivos y orales son la última oportunidad para que los consejeros decidan si es aceptable que la dejen tener sus propios estudiantes a su tiempo.

De esta manera, toda su carrera académica, que conlleva varios años de clases sin contar el futuro trabajo que hará, depende de cómo salga en estos exámenes. Le han asegurado que los estudiantes llegan ahí sabiendo ya el resultado más probable: "Nunca te hubiéramos dejado llegar tan lejos si no pensáramos que eres capaz de hacerlo," le había dicho Lorraine… pero aún así la ponen muy nerviosa. Los eventos de su vida personal lo hicieron aún más difícil, y a pesar de que sabe que el comité tomará eso en cuenta, a veces se sólo se siente… _nublada… _mentalmente. No está realmente ahí, y definitivamente no se siente en su estándar usual. Es esa la RAZÓN, por la que Lorraine quería que pospusiera los exámenes, pero no puede hacerlo. Es ahora o nunca.

Se ha concentrado tanto en la lectura, que se le ha olvidado su taza de sidra, Clapton en el estéreo, e incluso Edward en la cocina. Cuando de repente se aparece en frente de ella con una bandeja con un sándwich tostado de queso y sopa de tomate, se asusta.

—Bueno—dice Edward, sonando como si pidiera disculpas. —No es precisamente, eh, gourmet, pero está tibio, y estoy seguro de que no lo eché a perder. Recuerdo que en Forks te gustaba comer esto cuando hacía frío y estaba lloviendo.

Poniendo a un lado su libro, le sonríe a la comida y luego a él. —Este tipo de comida le gana a la gourmet—dice. —Gracias, Edward. Es perfecta.

—El placer fue mío—. La ayuda a ponerse cómoda con la bandeja y calienta su cidra en el microondas, luego se sienta a su lado para dejarla comer mientras hojea el libro que está leyendo.

—_Comunicación organizacional: Temas tradicionales y nuevas direcciones,_ — lee el título. —Suena interesante.

—Lo es, de hecho… lo que es mucho decir de un libro de administración—. Bella le muerde al sándwich. Ha logrado el evitar quemarlo, por lo menos. —Hay un artículo importante ahí de lo que llaman el "control discreto," lo que puede ser usado positiva o negativamente. Entre otras cosas, discuten el cómo los que están a cargo en el trabajo usan lenguaje que está sutilmente cargado con significado. Por ejemplo, un jefe hombre que para hablar de sus empleadas mujeres les dice "las chicas." Tal vez no sonará ofensivo para nada, e incluso se podrá decir en juego, pero aún así las reduce a un estatus infantil. El lenguaje es poderoso; no le ponemos tanta atención como se debe.

Edward la observa con interés. —Supongo que haría bien en no llamarte "chica" entonces.

—No si quieres mantener tus testículos intactos, vampiro indestructible o no.

Su franqueza atrevida lo hace quedar boquiabierto, y luego se ríe.

—Entendido y anotado—dice, luego pone el libro de nuevo en el sillón… con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera evitando darle una razón para que le haga algo a sus testículos si no lo hace bien.

Mientras come, le pregunta más sobre lenguaje cargado y control discreto. No discuten sólo el artículo al que se refería, pero otros en el libro también. Son las nueve de la noche cuando se da cuenta de que no ha avanzado más que unas cuantas páginas que leyó mientras Edward cocinaba, a pesar de eso, se siente con energía, y más preparada para hablar del tema que si solamente hubiera leído los libros.

—Hiciste eso a propósito.

Parece confundido. —¿Hice qué a propósito?

—Hacerme hablar para que tuviera que explicarlo, no sólo absorberlo. Siempre aprendemos algo mejor cuando tenemos que explicárselo a alguien más.

Su sonrisa es irónica. —Cierto, pero eso no fue por lo que te incité a hablar. Estaba interesado. Eres una buena expositora cuando te apasiona algo. Siempre lo fuiste, realmente, sólo que no estaba seguro de que supieras lo que te apasionaba allá en Forks. Además de _Cumbres Borrascosas,_ claro.

Los ojos de ella se estrechan. —No me minimices a las Brontë. Mi licenciatura es en Literatura Inglesa.

—Pensé que era Estudios de la Mujer…

—Claro que no—ríe Bella y pasa una mano por su cabello. —Aunque sí me interesé en Estudios de la Mujer gracias a la literatura. Escribí mi tesis de licenciatura sobre Mujeres poetas del siglo XVIII, en particular Anna Seward. Era toda una mujer intelectual*. Escribí acerca del contraste entre sus cruzadas públicas por los derechos de la mujer y la reticencia de su vida privada. Por ejemplo, su relación con honora Sneyd. Cuando Honora se fue y se casó, ¿Anna estaba enojada porque estaba enamorada de ella, o porque no estaba de acuerdo con la idea general del matrimonio y pensó que su mejor amiga había traicionado su causa? El lenguaje de su poesía es sugestivo, pero no claro, y las relaciones amistosas románticas eran algo típico de aquel tiempo—sus ojos se estrechan de nuevo. —De hecho, tal vez tú podrías aclararme mejor si estoy sacando conclusiones muy forzadas. Es cercano a lo que tú viviste cuando estabas creciendo.

—Tal vez—dice. —Tal vez no. Murió casi cien años antes de que yo naciera, ¿no? Pero el lenguaje entonces… incluso en mi juventud, teníamos más libertad al expresar verbalmente afecto de que la que se tiene ahora. Nadie pensaría en dudarlo… "sacar conclusiones forzadas," como dijiste. Tal vez éramos ingenuos, pero creo que es a lo que estábamos acostumbrados. Un hombre llamando a otro hombre un querido o un amigo amado no insinuaba nada sexual, y dos mujeres usando esos términos… bueno, era sólo la forma. Tal vez para ella significaba más, pero no necesariamente. Las expresiones que hubiera usado con mis amigos en aquel entonces tendría que usarlas con mucho más cuidado ahora para evitar el riesgo de ser malentendido.

—¿Entonces dirías que tal vez estoy sacando conclusiones forzadas?

—Tendría que leer lo que escribieron, Bella. Tal vez hay otras cosas que sugieren más que simplemente una amistad de hermanas, pero como dijiste, las amistades románticas, especialmente entre mujeres, no eran raras. Creo que el término popular ahora es "_girl-crush_"**

Bella no puede evitar sonreír ante su intento de sonar coloquial. —Me hubiera gustado tenerte cerca hace cuatro años.

Una de sus cejas se levanta rápidamente. —No creo que un argumento en un ensayo que se base en "mi amigo vampiro de cien años me dijo," hubiera sido válido.

Ella se ataca de risa mientras él se recuesta, estirándose de manera de que sus pies cubiertos con calcetines casi tocan la pierna de Bella. Se ve como un gato relajado.

—Bueno—dice ahora Bella. —El trabajar en lo de Seward me interesó en las sutilezas del lenguaje y estudios de la mujer. A pesar de luchar contra las restricciones sociales, las mujeres intelectuales seguían escribiendo de formas fundamentalmente diferentes a las de sus contrapartes masculinas. Entre más investigaba de eso, lo más interesada que me sentía en comunicación entre géneros y amoldamiento social.

—Ah—dice. —¿Sabes que parte de eso podría tener que ver con la forma en que los cerebros de las mujeres y hombres están diseñados? Las mujeres y los hombres se comunican diferente porque perciben el mundo de manera diferente.

Se come su enojo, recordándose a sí misma que él _había _nacido en 1901. —No trates de justificar las restricciones soci….

—No lo estoy haciendo—interrumpe. —Pero los hombres y las mujeres sí tienen estructuras cerebrales diferentes.

—Sí, Edward, sabía eso—. Su respuesta es cortante. —Pero no creo que eso hace que los hombres sean inherentemente más inteligentes que las mujeres.

—Yo no dije eso. Relájate—. Su voz es lacónica, y hay _algo…_ recuerda su habilidad para deslumbrarla y se pregunta si está intentando alguna magia vampiresca para calmarla. —Los cerebros de las mujeres están equipados para hacer algunas cosas mejor, y los de los hombres están equipados para hacer otras cosas mejor. Pero lo que "estas cosas" sean, no es necesariamente lo que se espera. Las mujeres, por ejemplo, tienen una conexión más gruesa entre los dos lados del cerebro, lo que permite que las dos partes se comuniquen más efectivamente. Así que las mujeres procesan más cosas al mismo tiempo, o consolidan diferentes tipos de datos mejor. Los hombres, en contraste, tienen una conexión más delgada y muestran mejores habilidades de concentración y más habilidad para bloquear distracciones mientras las mujeres son más aptas a sufrir atención dividida. Es una diferencia biológica pequeña, pero significativa.

—Y ahí está tu lenguaje cargado—Bella observa. —La atención dividida es considerada usualmente como algo malo. El poder procesar varias cosas al mismo tiempo es algo bueno. ¿Y los hombres tienen mejores habilidades de concentración, o simplemente son limitados y poco observadores? Regresamos al lenguaje cargado.

—Diría que las dos cosas son ciertas para ambos sexos… son sólo los lados positivos y negativos de cada habilidad. Y qué habilidad sea más valiosa que la otra depende en la situación, ¿no? No creo que sea un accidente que haya más mujeres coordinadoras de eventos, por ejemplo. O que las mujeres sean mejores educadoras de niños pequeños. Sospecho que el poder hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo las equipa para poder controlar un salón de clase lleno de niños de seis o siete años.

—¿Entonces no dirías que es el "instinto maternal"? —lo está invitando a que le salga el tiro por la culata.

Piensa que él lo sabe también, porque su sonrisa es irónica. —No. O por lo menos, no es sólo eso. Pero diría que la biología _sí ha _equipado a las mujeres para ser las cuidadoras principales de niños pequeños en todo desde su habilidad de producir leche para alimentarlos hasta la habilidad de poder seguirles la pista a un gripo de niños que corren para todos lados al mismo tiempo. Eso no significa que los padres _no puedan _ ser buenos cuidadores, sólo que las mujeres tienen la ventaja en algunas áreas. A la biología no le importa la igualdad. Es todo sobre la supervivencia del más apto y la perpetuación de las especies.

"Creo que a veces terminamos forzando una falsa igualdad porque somos incapaces de no convertir diferencia en jerarquía. Además, los seres humanos hacen muchas cosas que no ayudan evolutivamente. Por ejemplo, los lentes correctivos. Evolutivamente, los que no ven bien deberían morir en accidentes para sacarlos del acervo genético. Pero no sugeriría que los optometristas se vayan a la quiebra para mejorar la reserva genética.

Su humor irónico causa que Bella sonría casi en contra de su voluntad y que sus músculos se relajen un poco, si no es que completamente.

—Sigue sonándome como determinismo biológico. ¿Qué hay de diferencias individuales? Hay hombres que son muy buenos haciendo varias cosas al mismo tiempo, y algunas mujeres pueden ser buenísimas enfocándose.

—Claro—accede Edward. —Recuerda, estas son tendencias generales. A pesar de que las mujeres _en promedio_ tienen un cuerpo calloso más ancho que el de los hombres, probablemente hay más diferencia entre los cuerpos callosos de dos mujeres individuales que entre los de un hombre y una mujer en particular. Y la experiencia de vida puede equipar a un hombre para hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, mientras equipa a una mujer a enfocarse mejor, sin importar el cuerpo calloso de sus cerebros. Recuerda que estamos viendo la _media _ del espectro de los resultados, y hay muchos más factores que afectan la función individual. Es _por eso _que la media no es un buen medio para evitar resultados bruscos de mercado. Un promedio es un _promedio, _no algo real. Has tomados clases de estadística, Bella… tú _sabes _todo esto.

Y por primera vez, suena un poco molesto. Ella, por el otro lado, tiene la cabeza inclinada y está sonriendo cariñosamente, algo confundida porque él no está defendiendo una ideología. Pudo haber admitido a haber tenido una reacción racista cuando estaba saliendo con Mark, y pudo haber admitido a tener ideas anticuadas de las mujeres cuando estaba creciendo… incluso pudo haber tratado de sobreprotegerla, érase una vez. Pero no está atascado en el pasado. A pesar de tu lado terco, Edward no es rígido intelectualmente. Y ha sido _divertido, _piensa, el debatir con él esta noche, casi como las conversaciones amplias que solía tener con Mark cuando él también ponía a prueba sus asunciones, la forzaba a _pensar,_ no sólo a pontificar.

El reconocer eso la molesta un poco.

Suspirando, mira al reloj sobre su escritorio.

—Edward, vete a casa—pero no lo dice enojada. —Aún tengo que leer más antes de irme a dormir, y contigo aquí, es tentador el hablar en vez de leer.

Él suspira también, pero no alega, sólo se levanta y pasa sus manos por su (aún desordenado) cabello.

—¿Puedo traerte algo antes de irme? ¿Más sidra? ¿O necesitas que haga algo?

Levantando las cejas, deja sus labios torcerse con una sonrisa. —¿Podrías sacar la basura? —. Es su quehacer menos favorito, y el que puede terminar con basura tirada en el piso de linóleo.

Se ríe con eso. —Está bien—. Y antes de que pueda responder, está parado de nuevo frente a ella, la bolsa de basura (casi llena) en una de sus manos. Se ha olvidado que tan rápido se puede mover. —¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu silla?

Sacude la cabeza. —No, no… estoy bien. Voy a quedarme un rato aquí a leer.

Él asiente, dándole un vistazo a donde cuelgan sus piernas inmóviles. —¿Quién te está ayudando con tus ejercicios, por cierto? ¿Aún los estás haciendo, verdad? Es importante para los músculos.

—¡Sé eso! —. Está sorprendida por su pregunta, y un poco molesta porque la verdad es que se ha vuelto más difícil. Mark la ayudaba con los ejercicios cada dos días. ¿Estará Edward ofreciendo el tomar el lugar de Mark para poder ponerle las manos encima? —Voy al centro de rehabilitación tres veces a la semana—le dice ahora, y sabe que su voz suena _irritada._

Levanta su mano libre, rindiéndose. —OK, OK… sólo preguntaba. Si necesitas que uno de nosotros te ayude, podemos hacerlo. Entiendo si no te agrada la idea de que uno de los hombres te ayude con los ejercicios de tus piernas, puede ser algo íntimo, pero Rose tiene estudios de medicina también y Esme tomó clases de masaje una vez. Alice podría ayudar también. Sólo… haznos saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella se aplaca un poco, y se recuerda de nuevo que Edward no tiene que tener necesariamente un motivo oculto debajo de lo obvio. No es el mismo Edward. El Edward que había conocido en Forks hubiera entrado a su departamento sin su permiso y la hubiera esperado ahí. Hubiera insistido en llevarla a cenar a algún lugar lujoso incluso si ella no hubiera querido. Y el debate de esta noche había sido un dar y recibir información, no Edward dándole una lección desde la cima de su montaña de educación y experiencia. Tallándose la cara, dice:

—Lo siento. A veces soy un poco… irritable cuando se trata de mi vida.

—No necesitas serlo. Sólo queremos ayudar. Sé algunas cosas, pero otras… bueno, tendrás que decirnos, ¿de acuerdo? —Se pasa otra mano por el cabello. —Si algo es difícil o incómodo para ti—levanta la bolsa de basura— sólo pídeme que lo haga, o pídeselo a alguno de nosotros. Que al cabo no nos cansamos. —Su sonrisa es irónica y deja caer la mirada. —Pero no queremos insultarte al ofrecernos a hacer cosas que tú eres perfectamente capaz de hacer sola. Nosotros…yo, a veces no sé todo. Ser un neurólogo no significa que sé todo acerca de vivir con una lesión en la columna.

Bella sospecha que su discurso fue algo ensayado, pero sus gestos nerviosos y su incómodo cambio de "nosotros" a "yo" no pasan desapercibidos. Está tratando de ser franco pero sensible, y eso no es algo fácil de lograr; ella sabe.

—Está bien—le dice. —Y gracias. Tal vez… tal vez te tome la palabra algunas veces.

—Por favor, hazlo. No me ofrezco sólo por el show. SI necesitas que cambie una bombilla, o que aspire las alfombras o… lo que sea, sólo dime.

Su honestidad la hace sonreír. —Te garantizo que el cambiar una bombilla será algo en lo que necesite ayuda.

Asiente. —Entonces la tienes.

—Gracias.

Hay un momento incómodo entonces. Mueve sus pies nerviosamente y ella voltea la mirada hacia su escritorio. Son ya las 9:26. —Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—dice.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te diría que manejes con cuidado, pero nunca manejas con cuidado, así que me ahorraré el aire.

—Manejo muy cuidadosamente. Es sólo que no manejo _despacio. _Buenas noches, Bella. No te olvides de ponerle seguro a tu puerta.

Y se va. Ella se sienta por un rato después de que se va, pensando en la tarde que acaba de pasar. Ha sido sorpresivamente _fácil _ en general, y no está segura de qué pensar de eso. No está segura de que esté lista para que las cosas sean así de fáciles entre los dos. Se siente como si estuviera traicionando a Mark.

Echa un vistazo hacia el escritorio donde está el CD en un cajón. Está tentada a abrirlo ahora, pero cambia de opinión. Ha esperado todo este tiempo. Puede esperar a la mañana siguiente.

**Notas:**

*Pensé que sería interesante explicar esto. El término que usa Bella aquí en inglés es "Blue Stocking" que se refiere a una mujer intelectual en contraste con un hombre intelectual, que en aquel entonces en el siglo XVIII, y hasta la fecha en muchos casos, se les consideraba anormales, pues la idea de la mujer era ser esposa y madre de familia, no una mujer que estudia y filosofa. Hasta la fecha se sigue usando el término "Blue Stocking" para las mujeres intelectuales, a pesar de que, por lo menos en Estados Unidos hasta donde yo sé, el número de mujeres que entran a la universidad es mayor que el de hombres que lo hacen, y el número de mujeres en cualquier nivel de estudios es mayor al de hombres. Creo que incluso hay más mujeres con una maestría o un doctorado que hombres. Pero en fin… el término sigue en uso. :D Y disculpen la necesidad de explicar, pero es que como Bella, estos temas me fascinan, y a pesar de que mis estudios graduados no son en Estudios de la Mujer, mi licenciatura sí fue en Literatura Inglesa y más de la mitad del tiempo escribía mis ensayos en algún tema feminista… qué se le hace. Es un tema bastante interesante.

** Algo que sinceramente no supe cómo traducir. He estado un poco alejada de la cultura popular hispana, no totalmente desconectada, pero aún así por más que intenté recordar algo que se asemejara al término, no lo pude encontrar. En fin, mejor se los explico, aunque creo que con el contexto se puede entender. Un _crush _es un enamoramiento, pero no hay traducción al español tampoco para esa palabra, es tal vez un paso abajo del amor, alguien que te gusta mucho. _Girl _ pues es "chica." Sin embargo, aunque el término literalmente apunte al hecho de estar enamorada de una mujer, contextualmente no se refiere a nada sexual. Es simplemente una ardiente devoción y admiración de una mujer a otra que no implica precisamente una atracción sexual. Como explicó Edward, no era para nada algo raro en el siglo XVIII, mucho menos en Inglaterra. Y de hecho, esa devoción entre dos hombres tampoco era nada rara, incluso una relación de amor (sin nada sexual) entre dos hombres, era como un ideal e incluso se pensaba que era más pura que el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Tennyson, por ejemplo, en su poema largo _In Memoriam _habla mucho de haber "amado" a su "amado amigo," con palabras que el día de hoy nos hacen pensar dos veces, pero en aquel entonces no tenían ningún doble sentido.

En fin, ahora en otros asuntos. Me sorprendió la respuesta que he tenido con eso de los diez reviews, la verdad. Y ahora sinceramente, aunque me siento alagada, me temo que ustedes dejan los 10 reviews antes de que yo termine con el capítulo. Hace dos capítulos sentía que iba a muy buen paso y ahora siento que traduzco lento, haha. En fin, para hacer esto más interesante, y darme un poco más de tiempo para terminar el capítulo, ¿qué tal 15? He estado recibiendo entre 16 y 17 reviews por capítulo estos últimos dos o tres, así que no creo que esté pidiendo algo fuera de lo normal. Sólo quiero un poquitín más de tiempo para acabar los capítulos al tiempo en que ustedes dejan los 15 reviews, que tal?

Y más de 200 reviews! Antes de llegar al capítulo 20, me siento alagadísima y muy, muy contenta. Mil gracias por su apoyo!

Una nota original de la autora: el capítulo del libro al que Bella se refiere se llama en inglés: "Communication and unobstrusive control in contemporary organizations" (Comunicación y control discreto en organizaciones contemporáneas) escrito por P.K. Tompkins y G. Cheney. Si alguien está interesado.

Y, ya se saben lo de siempre. Review, adelanto. 15 reviews, nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por leer y Saludoos!

LiLia :)


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veinte_

Las cartas no son lo que Bella espera.

Primeramente, hay muchas más de las que había anticipado, incluso considerando que el técnico le había dicho que era una carpeta pesada. Había asumido que encontraría sólo notas de Mark manteniendo a Edward al corriente de su vida y educación, pero de hecho hay seis años sólidos de correspondencia. La carpeta probablemente esté hinchada del testimonio de una amistad que Bella no se había dado cuenta que existía.

Claro, no había empezado como una amistad. Los primeros intercambios entre ellos habían sido hostiles y protectores, o culpables y desesperados, llenos de reprimendas y disculpas, advertencias y ruegos. El tono había cambiado gradualmente… dos hombres que se juntaron por el amor a la misma mujer. _Ella es mi vida, sabes, _escribió Mark en un punto, y Edward respondió, _la mía también. _Y eso, Bella piensa, es cuando encontraron lo que tenían en común. Inicialmente habían hablado de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, habían aprendido a hablarse el uno al otro. Bella se pregunta si era más fácil para Edward el hablarle por correo, donde está ausente lo visual; podía olvidar el molesto detalle de que Mark era negro. En la escritura, eran libres de las etiquetas de la sociedad, convirtiéndose en palabras e ideas… sus verdaderos yos. Mark siempre había sido un escritor magnificente, elocuente, profundo, a veces idealista… para nada diferente de Edward. Pero también le había dicho a Edward cosas que no le dijo a ella… miedos y deseos ocultos.

_Estoy listo para tener hijos. Quiero pequeños bebés cafés con cabello rizado y suave, y con la risa de Bella, pero el llevarlos en ella será difícil para su cuerpo. Tendrá que tener una cesárea, o puede haber complicaciones. Sé que muchos embarazos de mujeres parapléjicas resultan perfectamente bien, pero los riesgos son mayores. Y no está lista, de todas formas. No es una persona que le gustan los bebés. Rosa y Jada o mi mamá, o yo mismo, si hay un bebé en la habitación, tenemos que cargarlo. Bella, no. Sonreirá y lo mirará de lejos. No es que "no le gusten" los niños, pero no es una persona que los deseé más que nada. Eso sin tomar en cuenta la cuestión de mi epilepsia. ¿Es genética? ¿La pasaré a mis hijos? Podré haber aprendido a vivir con ella, pero no quiero que mis hijos tengan que pasar por eso. Es una cosa el ver tu propia discapacidad positivamente. Pero es otra cosa el desear que otros la tengan. Sigue siendo una discapacidad; hay cosas que simplemente no puedo hacer._

Edward respondió, _Es por eso que nunca quise transformar a Bella, sin importar lo que me dijera. Nadie debería llevar una vida así. _Siguió hablando de las probabilidades de que Mark pasara la epilepsia a sus hijos, pero Bella no le pone atención a esa parte, pensando en otras cosas.

¿Edward pensaba que su vampirismo era una discapacidad? Nunca pensó en ello de esa manera. Sabía que se consideraba un monstruo, pero en Forks, los vampiros le habían parecido imposiblemente _dotados, _como semidioses, no discapacitados. Pero ahora, con más edad y una discapacidad propia, puede entender. Hay _cosas _que no pueden hacer, limitaciones con las que han aprendido a vivir, como ella.

Pero más que eso… ¿Mark había estado listo para empezar una familia? Nunca se lo dijo. Habían hablado de hijos en algún momento, pero siempre en términos de "algún día." Quería terminar sus estudios… tener un trabajo primero. El haber pasado su infancia cuidando a uno u otro padre la había hecho querer un buen descanso, y la idea de tener otra persona totalmente dependiente de ella… la asustaba. Todavía la asusta.

Pero ahora… a veces se entristece porque nunca tuvieron un bebé, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo se siente aliviada de que no lo tiene. ¿Cómo podría cuidar un niño ella sola y terminar sus estudios? ¿O pagar por su manutención? Sin embargo, los "pequeños bebés cafés con cabello rizado y suave" hacen eco en su mente porque nada queda de él más que memorias, no carne y hueso de su sangre, y debe parar de leer un rato porque el pensamiento la hace llorar.

Afortunadamente, mucho del intercambio entre Mark y Edward eran bromas, especialmente al pasar el tiempo y conocerse lo suficiente como para provocarse en juego. Es algo peculiar el ver ese lado de Edward. Tiene una lengua pícara y sorpresivamente irreverente, por lo menos cuando habla con otro hombre. No le había mostrado eso a ella en Forks, tal vez estaba demasiado consciente de su edad o su sexo, y tampoco nunca le hizo bromas a Mark que tuvieran que ver con su vida personal. No está segura si porque lo consideraría de mal gusto, o porque no quiere pensar de ella y Mark en esa manera… o los dos, quizá los dos.

Otras de sus cartas son discusiones intelectuales extensas, como la que tuvo con Edward la noche anterior, pero algunas… son de su amor por ella. Está sorprendida de qué tan libremente se expresaba Edward de lo que sentía… de lo que todavía siente.

_Es la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Debía haberla llenado de terror; debió haber corrido tan rápido como pudiera hacia el otro lado. Pero se quedó. Le dije todas las cosas terribles que había hecho y creyó en mí de todas formas. Yo me odiaba. No, me *despreciaba* a mí mismo. Completamente. Pero me hacía querer ser mejor. Me hacía querer ser el hombre que ella veía en mí. No hay regalo más grande que ese… el hacer que creas en ti mismo. Fe. Me enseñó a tener fe otra vez… este pequeño pedazo de muchacha que era casi noventa años más joven que yo. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había visto… estaba encerrado en mi cabeza. Me dejaba frio. Era una piedra, y no sólo literalmente. Pero ella vio con el corazón y le recordó al mío cómo latir. Bueno, figurativamente por lo menos. _

Eso la hace llorar también. Nunca había entendido entonces qué es lo que él veía en ella. Había estado tan joven, tan falta de experiencia; se había sentido como su inferior por mucho. Lo había _idolatrado. _No había sido sano; sabe eso ahora. Pero su veneración había sido un regalo. Lo había beatificado, y al hacerlo, había hecho posible que él viera la posibilidad de lo bueno en él, lo había hecho aceptarla. Tal vez no había sido tan terrible, entonces, el haberlo idolatrado. Diez años después lo ve mucho más realísticamente, pero espera que aún lo pueda convencer de que es una buena persona… y no porque no tiene faltas, sino porque las tiene. Sus faltas lo hacen humano, y recuerda algo que Irene, la esposa de Jacob, le dijo una vez: "Somos lo que nuestros sueños y el Creador nos hace."Tiene la esperanza de que aún pueda ayudar a un vampiro a soñar, incluso si no puede dormir.

Toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde, lee. Le toma casi una caja completa de pañuelos desechables, a pesar de muchas veces se ríe tantas veces como las que llora. Pero es casi al final cuando encuentra la carta que la termina de quebrar. Tiene fecha del 20 de septiembre, no mucho después de su cumpleaños y justo un mes antes de la muerte de Mark.

_Los ataques se están volviendo más frecuentes. No le he dicho a Bella; no hay nada que pueda hacer más que preocuparse. El doctor no está seguro si todavía podremos mantenerlos regulados con medicina; está pensando en una operación. ¿Podrías venir conmigo a la próxima cita? Eres el neurocirujano ahora. No estoy seguro de saber qué son las opciones que me está dando. Algunas suenan bastante caras._

_Y otra cosa… ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? SI algo me llega a pasar… si me hacen la operación y no sobrevivo… prometiste cuidar de ella. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Creo que siempre he sabido que estaba viviendo tiempo extra. Tarde o temprano, mi cerebro simplemente se rendirá. Cuida de Bella, Edward. Cuento contigo. La amo más de lo que puedo decir. La amo con mi alma entera. Y si muero y tú no cuidas de ella, lo juro por Dios, mi fantasma te atormentará por el resto de tu muy larga vida. Cuida de mi hermoso cisne._

Está anonadada. Anonadada de que _sabía _que algo estaba mal y anonadada de que no le dijo. Furiosa también, aunque era típico de él, el saber qué opciones tenía antes de hablar con ella. Pero más que nada, le recuerda de nuevo que se ha _ido. _Nunca más lo verá, nunca hablará con él, nunca lo abrazará ni tocará, nunca le hará de nuevo el amor, nunca lo escuchará reír o llamarla hermoso cisne. El día que se conocieron, cuando le dijo que se llamaba Bella Swan, se había atacado de risa. "¿Tus padres te llamaron _hermoso cisne_?" Ella le había sacado la lengua. Sabía lo que "bella" significaba en italiano, pero no era algo a lo que le había prestado mucha atención. Típico de Mark, vio lo gracioso del asunto, y lo adoptó como nombre especial para ella.

Esas cartas… eran como tenerlo de regreso por un momento, pero _no _ha regresado. Su Mark está muerto, su cuerpo se descompone bajo un roble vivo en un cementerio de Jacksonville, su espíritu se fue a otra parte. Espera que al cielo en el que él creía y del que trató de convencerla de su existencia, pero no lo sabe.

La rompe, y abruptamente, no puede respirar… es como si sus costillas se encajaran para atravesar sus pulmones. Los sollozos sacuden su cuerpo, despedazándola como si fueran garras. Está sangrando por dentro, y odia este dolor abandonado por Dios y sin esperanza de sanar. Ha tratado tanto de no pensar en eso, de distraerse, de hacer cualquier cosa para que no tenga que _sentir. _Pero eso sólo funciona por un tiempo, y ahora todo ha regresado a apalearla.

No puede leer más. No está segura de que puede terminar de leer las cartas, incluso si sólo faltan unas cuantas. Ya sabe lo que tenía que saber y expulsa el CD, sacándolo del aparato aunque es difícil el ver a través de sus lágrimas. Sus manos tiemblan violentamente.

Se aleja de su escritorio, con el preciado CD en su regazo. Ni siquiera piensa en cerrar el cajón donde estaba el CD o en apagar la computadora portátil. Sentada en su silla en medio del suelo de su sala, aprieta fuertemente el disco de plástico plateado contra su corazón y llora. De hecho, sentarse duele demasiado, así que se acerca al sillón, asegura las ruedas de su silla, y se empuja hacia los cojines.

Ahí, se acurruca lo mejor que puede con sus piernas inútiles, y deja que las púas de su llanto la atraviesen. Justo cuando piensa que se le acabaron las lágrimas, aparecen más. Siente el rostro caliente y su garganta está seca y al rojo vivo. Todos sus músculos duelen pero no puede parar. Se siente como si alguien la hubiera abierto y se estuviera desangrando sobre el tapizado azul.

**Notas:**

Esta vez no tengo explicaciones que dar, creo yo. El capítulo fue bastante corto, pero no puedo hacer mucho por el largo de los capítulos. Les prometo que el que sigue estará más largo, y todo estará mejor para Bella. Esta fue su reacción emocional, pero ya veremos qué pasa después de que pase la emoción y que tenga que enfrentar a Edward.

Me sorprendió la respuesta que tuve con los reviews… 22 o 23 por lo menos y en dos días! Gracias! Sí me tardé un poco más de lo que hubiera querido, considerando que es un capítulo bastante corto, pero salí el fin de semana a San Antonio a un compromiso y no logré hacer mucho mientras estaba allá por cortesía a la gente que andaba conmigo… aunque la verdad estaba aburridísima. En fin… Si dejan un review anónimo y tienen una pregunta, por favor, dejen por lo menos un email para contestarles y lo haré con gusto. He recibido varias preguntas ahí y que no sé dónde contestar, y la verdad no me gustaría contestarlas aquí, en ese caso, mejor espero a que la respuesta salga en los capítulos, no? Haha.

De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, estoy realmente contenta :D

15 reviews de nuevo, sé que es totalmente posible.

Y adelanto (si lo quieren, claro) si dejan un review.

Saludos!

Lilia


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintiuno_

—Ve— le dice Alice. —Bella te necesita.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta a través de su teléfono móvil. —No se habrá lastimado…

—No. Está leyendo las cartas, Edward. Te va a necesitar.

Su corazón muerto brinca hasta su garganta. —Las cartas…— No pueden ser _esas_ cartas, no. ¿No había dicho Alice que ella y Jasper habían decidido venir a Dawesonville precisamente para prevenir que Bella tratara de abrir esa carpeta? Pensaba que ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Pero no. —Tus cartas para Mark, claro—dice Alice ahora, confirmando sus temores. —Ahora _deja de hablar conmigo_ y ve a ayudar a Bella, Edward—. Alice cuelga, pero él ya está a la mitad de las escaleras, camino a la puerta.

Maneja a Dawesonville como un murciélago saliendo del infierno… un símil irónico, considerando la situación. El sol se está poniendo para cuando Edward se estaciona frente al edificio de Bella. No había planeado el venir hoy, sintiéndose culpable por haberla monopolizado el día anterior, sin importar lo mucho que había disfrutado el escucharla. Pero si Bella lo necesita, no hay duda de que estará ahí tan rápido como se lo permitan cuatro ruedas.

Hay gente alrededor, así que tiene que caminar a paso humano hasta su puerta, luego toca, gritando:

—¡Bella! ¡Soy Edward!

No hay respuesta inmediata, y está a punto de hablarle a Alice para preguntarle si está en casa o en la universidad cuando escucha un leve sonido del otro lado de la puerta. Los oídos humanos no lo hubieran captado, pero él escucha el sorbido constipado. Hay latidos de corazón también, pero corazones humanos laten por todas partes y no está seguro de cuál es el de ella. Pero el sorbido… —¿Bella? — Considera brevemente el forzar la puerta.

Su voz lo detiene; se escucha tan cruda que se rompe. —Pasa. No tiene seguro.

No pierde tiempo en irritarse por el hecho de que su puerta no está asegurada, sólo entra de golpe, tomando rápidamente un inventario de su estado.

Está recostada en el sillón, dándole la espalda a la puerta, su silla abandonada en frente del sillón. Su respiración es pesada y su cabello corto está hecho un desastre. Está a su lado en un instante, arrodillándose para levantarla un poco, revisando que no esté herida… es Bella, después de todo… pero no encuentra nada. Su rostro está lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos tan hinchados que se ven hundidos y sus labios están partidos. Piensa que está sólo un poco deshidratada, y si ha estado llorando tanto como parece que lo ha estado, lo más probable es que ese sea el caso.

—Déjame traerte un poco de agua—dice suavemente, sin esperar a que ella dé señas de que sabe que está ahí.

Para cuando Bella termina de voltear, Edward ya está de regreso con una botella de agua fría del refrigerador* y una toalla mojada. Le limpia la cara un poco y puede sentir la sal seca en sus dedos. Luego la levanta (se ve demasiado débil para moverse) y sostiene la botella mientras ella bebe.

—Gracias—susurra con la voz más fuerte.

—Cuando quieras—le dice.

Su corazón se rompe por ella, pero también está aliviado. No le está gritando que se vaya. Pero claro, está en tan mal estado que probablemente no pueda levantar la voz. Sin pedir permiso (es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso), la mueve para poder sentarse donde estaba su cabeza, y la jala un poco para que esté sobre su regazo, suavemente, dejando la cabeza de Bella descansar sobre su hombro. Ella no se opone, sólo respira por un rato, sus manos contra su pecho. Tiene el CD plateado. Él teme preguntar qué es lo que tiene. No hablan por mucho tiempo. Sólo la arrulla, tarareando bajito en ocasiones.

—Lo amaba—dice ella después de un rato.

—Lo sé—dice él. —Él te amaba también.

Solloza un poco. El cuerpo de Bella tiembla en los brazos de Edward y él acaricia su cabello.

—No te amo a ti. Lo siento, Edward. Lo amaba a él.

Sus palabras son la estaca atravesando su corazón. Quisiera que pudieran matarlo. —Claro que lo amabas— logra decir. —Era tu esposo.

Siente el puño de Bella apretarse en la tela de su suéter. —Pero te quiero—le dice suavemente. —Te quiero mucho. Has sido un buen amigo.

Él besa la parte superior de su cabeza. Si su corazón pudiera latir, estaría saltando fuertemente.

—Gracias— susurra. No está orgulloso de aceptar lo poco que puede ofrecerle, y si eso lo hace patético, entonces será patético.

Después de un rato, se da cuenta de que está dormida. Debió haber llorado tanto que cayó exhausta, y considera cargarla a su cama, pero no lo hace. Esto, el poder abrazarla de nuevo, es algo que ha pasado años añorando. No está listo para soltarla, y la acomoda en sus brazos para que sea más cómodo para ella. Él es piedra, no una almohada cómoda. Pero cuando trata de quitarle el CD, lo aprieta más fuerte contra ella y balbucea algo en sus sueños. Suspirando, lo deja ir y recarga su cabeza en la parte superior del sillón, cerrando sus ojos. Respira el aroma floral y dulce de ella, y escucha a su corazón golpear. Le recuerda a diez años antes, cuando la veía dormir en su cama. Pero era tan joven e inocente en ese entonces, y físicamente completa. Eso le hace preguntarse cuándo habrá vaciado su vejiga por última vez. No es un pensamiento romántico, pero es un doctor y sabe que debe mantener su horario para evitar el estirar o romperla. La deja dormir otra media hora, luego la despierta suavemente.

—¿Bella?

Toma un poco de esfuerzo. Está modorra. —¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al baño?

—¿Cuándo fue… mande? Oh. — Se sienta un poco. —Hace bastante—. Él puede oler su aliento; está fétido del dormir y llorar.

—Te pondré en tu silla.

—Gracias.

La levanta fácilmente y la acomoda, luego le da la botella de agua. —Toma un poco más antes. Estoy seguro que tu garganta está seca, y necesitas rehidratarte.

—Sí, Dr. Masen.

Hace lo que le pide sin oponerse, sin embargo, y le regresa la botella después de un trago grande. La observa mientras rueda su silla lentamente por el pasillo hacia el baño. De pié afuera de la puerta, escucha sus movimientos para asegurarse que no se caiga. Aún está débil y medio dormida, pero ha estado haciendo esto por años. Se relaja un poco cuando escucha la orina cayendo en el agua del escusado. Bella no es tan torpe como solía serlo, pero sospecha que mucha de su torpeza en el pasado se debía a que no ponía mucha atención a sus alrededores. Había estado en las nubles y nunca ponía atención a lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. No hay nada malo en su cerebelo para que arruine su balance, por lo menos en lo que ha visto, y después de vivir en la silla por diez años, se ha tenido que forzar a hacer las cosas más despacio y a poner más atención. Si aún no es la persona más coordinada el mundo, por lo menos ya no es tan dada a tener accidentes… un hecho que Emmett había lamentado en las vacaciones. Personalmente, Edward se siente aliviado.

Sale después de cinco minutos, y es obvio que se ha cepillado el pelo y se ha lavado los dientes. Lo mira parado ahí y él se hace un lado para dejarla pasar a la sala. Yendo a la mesa de centro donde está la botella de agua, la abre y se toma una tercera parte de lo que quedaba. Aún no suelta el CD. Edward espera la explosión.

No viene. —Encontré las cartas. Entre tú y Mark.

Sus ojos caen del rostro de ella al disco plateado. —Lo sé. Alice me advirtió.

Ella asiente. —No estaba segura. Parecías saber algo. Pero por otro lado, te apareciste ayer sólo para hacerme de cenar—. Hace una pausa, luego continúa. —Me da gusto que se hayan conocido. Me da gusto que te haya tenido como amigo. Pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeran.

—Le prometí…

—Sé lo que le prometiste. Pero estoy molesta contigo. Y con él también, pero él... él no está aquí…—se desvía un poco, su rostro torciéndose un poco y Edward se mueve hacia ella pero ella lo detiene levantando la mano. Después de un momento, recupera el control. —No está aquí—termina. —¿Me hubieran dicho _algún_ día?

—No lo sé—responde honestamente. —Tal vez. Probablemente, de hecho. Hubiera sido difícil de ocultar porque yo iba a asistir en su cirugía. Bueno, él quería que lo hiciera. Yo no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea… considerando. No hay nada como volverse loco y vaciar de sangre a todos los involucrados en la cirugía en medio de la operación.

Sus ojos se agrandan y su rostro se vuelve duro. —¿Entonces _sí _iba a tener una cirugía?

—No lo había decidido aún, pero creo que probablemente hubiera sido la única manera de controlar los ataques.

—¿Fuiste a su cita con él?

—Sí.

—No leí todas las cartas—dice. —Sólo hasta… sólo hasta esa carta. Cuando te pide que lo acompañes a su cita. El 20 de septiembre. ¿Cuándo fue la cita?

—La semana siguiente.

—¿Por qué no me dijo? ¿No debí haber ido _yo?_ ¡Soy su esposa! Era su esposa.

—Estaba asustado, Bella… más de lo que quería admitirse a sí mismo. A Mark no le gustaba sentirse asustado.

—¡Lo sé! Pero aún…

—No te molestes con él. Sé que estaba planeando decirte en cuando le regresaran las pruebas. Tenía que hacerse una IRM**.

—¿Por qué no supe de esto después? ¿Los resultados? ¿Algo?

—La cita para la imagen era la semana… ah, después. Llamé para cancelarla.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme todo esto, Edward? ¿No tenía el derecho a saber? —Y ahora la ira que temía está viniendo a la superficie.

Se encoge de hombros en un gesto de impotencia. —Sí, creo que lo tenías. Pero Mark no estaba listo para decírtelo, y después… ¿cuál era el punto?

—¿Para que _supiera?_ ¡Pensé que había sido sólo un accidente el que lo mató!

—Lo fue. No fue el ataque, Bella. Vi el reporte de su autopsia. Fue la caída. Se golpeó en la frente; de verdad fue un accidente. Estaba asustado por la cirugía, pero creo que hubiera salido perfectamente bien. Estaba en buena salud, aparte de la epilepsia.

—¡Pero no hubiera _tenido_ ese ataque si las cosas no hubieran estado empeorando!

—Tal vez no, pero tal vez sí. Los ataques de Mark nunca fueron totalmente regulados por la medicina. Lo sabes.

Solloza una vez, fuertemente, y una mano sube a su boca. —No estaba lista. No estaba… no estaba preparada. Para nada. Si… si hubiera sabido que los ataques estaban empeorando, lo hubiera estado. Bueno, no preparada para que muriera, pero no me hubiera sorprendido tanto.

—Le dije que te dijera—Edward dice en voz baja. —Me decía que lo haría. No quería preocuparte hasta que fuera completamente necesario. Era humano, Bella. Cometió sus errores. No te enojes.

—¿Que no me enoje? ¡Edward! —puede escuchar su irritación escalando. —Tú y mi esposo tuvieron una amistad de… ¿qué? ¿Seis años? Y ninguno de ustedes me _dijeron. _Siento… siento tantas cosas. Me ocultaste tanto. Nunca me dijiste que te hiciste cargo de Victoria. Nunca me dijiste que seguías aquí en las orillas de mi vida años después de que te fuiste. Nunca me dijiste que fuiste amigo de Mark. Y Mark sabía todo eso… ¡Jacob sabía también! ¿Y ninguno de ustedes me dijo? ¿Qué _demonios _creen que soy? ¿Una niña de seis años?

Edward hace una mueca de dolor porque aquí viene de nueva… la ira de la que Alice le advirtió que no estaba completamente asentada.

—Se hizo… complicado.

—¡Esa no es una excusa!

—No— concordó. —Es… una razón, supongo. El por qué no te lo dijimos. Al principio, Mark tenía miedo… como te dije antes. No quería admitirlo, mucho menos a mí, pero tenía miedo de perderte si yo regresaba a tu vida—. Ella abre la boca para reaccionar ante eso, con relámpagos en la cara, pero él continúa antes de que pueda decir algo. —Después, no tanto. Para nada, de hecho. Sabía que lo amabas, Bella. Lo sabía. Pero para entonces, bueno, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en contacto y era complicado. Cómo vas con tu esposa y le dices "Oh, por cierto, soy amigo de tu ex–novio vampiro que te dejó porque era un tonto y te puso tan triste que apenas pudiste funcionar por meses y luego brincaste de un acantilado. Sí, somos amigos ahora, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Para la sorpresa de Edward, Bella de hecho se ríe un poco de eso. —Bueno—dice. —Sí, era extraño, pero aún así debieron haberme dicho.

—Sí, probablemente—dice, viendo la punta de sus zapatos.

—No "probablemente"… debieron hacerlo. Cuando hablamos por primera vez después de que Alice y Jasper regresaron, me dijiste que no había nada más que no habías confesado. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti ahora?

—No lo _había_—insiste Edward, sintiéndose alarmado. Reconstruir su confianza es importante para él. —O nada grande.

—¡Esto es grande, Edward! ¡Eras amigo de mi esposo! ¡Los dos se escribían entre ustedes hasta una o dos veces por semana!

—Te dije que lo conocía, Bella. No escondí eso.

—¡Pero no me dijiste que eran buenos amigos!

Frunce el ceño. —No lo éramos, en verdad. Amigos, pero no buenos amigos. No creo que él nos hubiera llamado buenos amigos, y te dije que le preguntaba por ti a veces. No mentí.

—¡No me dijiste la verdad completa tampoco! Y ahora te andas con rodeos, Edward. Ya. _Sé _que no me dijiste todo.

—No estabas lista para escuchar todo esa noche. ¿Y alguna vez se te ocurrió _a ti_— … su culpa se convierte en un poco de ira…— que invadiste nuestra privacidad? Leíste _nuestro _correo sin nuestro permiso. A veces la gente necesita hablar con alguien más, Bella. No creo que Mark quería que leyeras algunas de esas cosas. A lo mejor yo lo merezco por poder leer las mentes de otras personas sin su permiso, pero Mark no. Una de las cosas que él me enseñó a _mí, _era lo indiscreto que era el leer mentes. No sólo es molesto para mí, es… está _mal_… y es por él que he empezado a trabajar en bloquear más las cosas, más de lo que lo hacía antes.

Y por la primera vez, Bella deja de verse enojada, y parece avergonzada.

—Yo no… digo, necesitaba saber…

—No, no necesitabas. Algunas cosas no necesitabas saberlas—. Edward está sorprendido de lo enojado que _se está sintiendo_ esta vez. Al principio, sólo temía que ella estaría furiosa y lo sacaría de nuevo de su vida, pero el sentirse traicionado lo toma de sorpresa. Esto no es sólo una manera de voltearle la jugada a Bella. Está genuinamente lastimado. —Algunas cosas son bastante embarazosas.

—¡No me hizo pensar menos de ti! —le dice. —De ninguno de los dos ¡Tenía que saber!

Sólo se encoje de brazos, y entiende repentinamente mucho mejor los sentimientos encontrados que ella tiene del asunto. —Como dije—murmura finalmente. —Complicado.

—Sí—. Hace una pausa, luego dice: —Perdón por leer tu correo.

—Y perdón por no decirte. Pero como viste, no estábamos… no estábamos ocultando nada… malo… de ti. La mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera estábamos hablando de ti… o tratándote con condescendencia. Te preocupas mucho por eso. El querer cuidar de alguien no significa que lo estés tratando con condescendencia.

—Lo sé—dice suavemente. —Lo vi en las cartas. Suspira y pasa una mano sobre su cara. Su expresión está en blanco y lista para el dolor. —Supongo que fue duro para ti también, entonces… su muerte. Perdiste un amigo.

—Sí.

—No sabía eso antes. Lo siento. Debí haberte invitado al funeral.

—Está bien. Visité su tumba.

—¿Lo hiciste? —se ve sorprendida.

—Sí. Unas cuantas semanas después del entierro viajé allá. Era… algo que necesitaba hacer.

Ella asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza, como si entendiera.

—Bella—dice ahora. —Por favor entiende que sí, éramos amigos, pero Mark tenía otros amigos también, tú principalmente. No era la primera persona a la que Mark llamaba para decirle cosas. Esa eras tú. Luego venía otra docena de personas. Estaba bastante debajo en esa lista.

—Te dijo de los ataques—dice bruscamente.

—¡Porque soy un neurólogo, por el amor de Dios! Digo, si te dijeran que tienes cáncer y sucede que conoces un oncólogo, ¿no lo llevarías contigo a tus citas? Eso era todo lo que fue; podía interpretar el lenguaje médico por él.

—Dijo que te quería en la cirugía.

—Lo quería, si optaba por eso. Le preguntó a su doctor si yo podía asistir. Para ser honesto, al hombre no le agradaba la idea… ni a mí tampoco, por razones obvias. Las heridas en la cabeza _sangran_, Bella, inclusive en situaciones controladas como en cirugías. No que necesariamente tenga que ver el volumen de sangre. Una pequeña gota puede ser suficiente para volverme loco.

—Me sacaste el veneno de la muñeca… _mi _sangre… y no me mataste.

—Claro que no. Te amaba.

Lo estudia por un momento, luego pregunta:

—¿Tenías miedo de que… si era él… podrías odiarlo de la misma manera que lo querías, y no podrías detenerte?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa; frunce el ceño. —Yo… No sé. Quisiera creer que no. De todos modos—sacude una mano— eso no importa. Mi punto es que no confió en mí porque fuéramos grandes amigos, sino por lo que yo sabía.

—Te pidió que me cuidaras si algo le pasaba—dice ella.

—Sí. Sabía que yo te amaba. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Estaba preocupado, así que se aprovechó de eso—. Una parte de él lo resiente; otra parte de él está agradecida. No le dice esto a Bella.

Tal vez lo sabe, porque lo observa de una manera extraña. De todos modos, también parece que se ha calmado, ya no se ve ni furiosa ni en el borde de la histeria. La tensión entre ellos se ha disipado y por el momento se siente emocionalmente apaleado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él.

—¿Bien?

—Digo… Dios, eso sonó estúpido. Me refiero a que si necesitas algo. ¿Más agua? ¿Comida? ¿Dormir, tal vez? Estabas exhausta cuando llegué.

—Estoy cansada—dice, pasando una mano por su cabello. Está plano y grasoso. —Pero necesito leer. El día de hoy se ha ido al infierno…

—No, no necesitas leer—interrumpe. —Mañana, puedes leer. Esta noche…—sacude la cabeza. —Haz algo para relajarte, ¿está bien? Te llevaré a comer. O podemos ver una película. O… no sé. Algo.

—Tengo todos esos libros que terminar—. Apunta a su escritorio lleno de libros apilados.

—No van a ir a ningún lado. Por esta noche, sólo olvídate de ellos—. No está seguro de por qué está siendo tan insistente, pero él se siente estresado y sólo puede imaginarse la intensidad con la que ella lo ha de sentir. —¿De verdad crees que te puedas concentrar ahorita?

Eso parece convencerla. —No—dice, sus hombros de desploman. —Pero no puedo seguir dejando esto para luego. Tengo que trabajar.

—Y lo harás… en la mañana—. Se acerca a ella y se arrodilla en frente de su silla, tomando sus manos en las suyas. Se sienten frías, y se pregunta qué tan frías se sentirán en invierno. El CD está en su regazo. —Vamos a alguna parte divertida, ¿bien?

—¿Un lugar divertido en Dawesonville? ¿Estás jugando? Además, estoy _cansada. _No me siento tan bien como para salir. Me veo como algo que metió el gato.

—Te ves bien para mí. Y si te aburre Dawesonville, podemos ir a Helen, o a Atlanta si quieres—revisa su reloj. —Son apenas las 7:30. La noche es joven.

Ella logra sacar una sonrisa. —Para un vampiro—. Él le sonríe también, extrañamente alegre por la manera en la que pueden bromear acerca del asunto. Acercándose a él, rodea sus mejillas con las manos. —No me siento con ganas de ir simplemente, Edward. No tengo la energía. ¿Qué tal pizza y una película aquí? Bueno, la pizza para mí.

—Lo que quieras—. Trata de resistir acariciar la muñeca de Bella con su rostro para oler su sangre. Aún lo afecta.

—Me estás olfateando, Edward—. Pero suena divertida al alejar su brazo. —Bueno, pero importa lo que tú quieras también. Simplemente estoy muy cansada como para ir muy lejos o para vestirme decentemente para ir a cenar, pero podemos ir a una librería si quieres. Hay un Borders en la ciudad con una cafetería.

No puede evitar el reírse de que una librería es la idea de una tarde relajada para Bella. —Podríamos hacer eso. O podríamos ver una película y tú puedes comer pizza. La verdad no me importa. Sólo quiero que te tomes la noche libre.

—Una película entonces—dice ella. —A veces todo el brete de arreglarse para salir simplemente no vale la pena. Tengo una película de Netflix*** aquí que no he visto aún.

—Está bien.

Va por pizza para llevar para ella (pepperoni y extra queso) y ven una película del tiempo medieval. Está llena de inexactitudes y un poco aburrida; ella se queda dormida cerca del final, pero no en su hombro. Si lo dejó abrazarla cuando recién llegó fue porque había estado demasiado rota como para resistirse. Ahora ella mantiene una distancia segura en el sillón. Son amigos, y sólo eso. Le había dicho que no lo amaba… pero lo quiere. Eso es suficiente.

Levantándose, apaga la televisión y limpia la pizza grasosa, coagulada, luego la acomoda para que no se lastime la espalda, cubriéndola con varias cobijas y dejándola dormir mientras él lee sus libros. Ella había ido al baño antes de que la película empezara, así que piensa que es seguro el dejarla dormir sin molestarla. Cuando se sacude y grita al mismo tiempo, está justo ahí para tranquilizarla y pueda volver a dormirse, y en algún momento después de media noche, cuando está seguro de que está profundamente dormida, la carga y la lleva a su cuarto para acomodarla. Luego regresa a leer hasta después de que el sol sale y puede escucharla moverse. Dejando el libro, se levanta a hacerle café y a empezar a prepararle el desayuno.

Sale un poco más tarde, va al baño, luego se va a la sala y le echa un vistazo en la cocina. Su cabello está desarreglado. —¿Te quedaste toda la noche? ¿Me viste dormir como lo solías hacer?

—No—dice, rompiendo los huevos y vaciándolos en el sartén. —¿Los quieres revueltos o estrellados?

—Es lo mismo. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Leer. En la sala—. Agrega, luego apunta sobre su hombro. —Te hice café.

Ve el café, luego a él y al sartén con los huevos, se encoje de hombros y toma café. Edward la alimenta, luego ella toma un baño. Cuando sale, se ve mucho mejor que en cualquier punto de la noche anterior, y se sienta en el sillón para empezar a leer. Ella lo deja quedarse, mientras él escucha música, o juega en la computadora de Bella. A mediodía, le da de comer (pizza recalentada) y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo cuando ella regresa a sus libros. Para cenar, hace pasta… es difícil el arruinar la pasta, supone. Son más de las nueve de la noche cuando finalmente lo mira sobre su libro para preguntarle:

—¿Planeas quedarte de nuevo esta noche?

—Lo haré si quieres.

Se ríe. —Edward, vete a casa. Estoy empezando a pensar que eres como el gato de la familia. Tengo que sacarte en la noche.

Él levanta una ceja, pero resiste el sentirse ofendido. Después de todo, lo dejó quedarse todo el día, y ha probado que puede estar aquí sin distraerla. En la puerta, dice:

—Te traeré la cena mañana, y mis solicitudes de residencia. Puedes leer mientras yo lleno esas.

Por un momento, se ve como si le gustaría protestar, pero no lo hace, sólo sacude la cabeza. —Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Y la tarde siguiente, está ahí como lo prometió con comida china para llevar, su computadora y sus papeles. Establece un patrón. En el transcurso de las semanas siguientes, Bella termina no sólo aceptando, sino hasta asumiendo su presencia. A Edward le gusta eso.

**Notas:**

*Frigorífico, nevera, hielera, etc. No sabía por cuál decidirme…

**Imagen por resonancia magnética.

***Netflix es una compañía en Estados Unidos de renta de películas a domicilio. Pagas una vez al mes y puedes pedir películas por correo cuando quieras desde tu casa. Es bastante cómodo, pero tarda un día en llegar la película, y para la gente como yo, que prefiere el cine o comprarlas, no funciona haha. Pero es mucho muy popular en Estados Unidos. No sé si en otros países haya algo parecido. No creo que en Mexico haya algo así…. Pero no sé.

Y otro capítulo. Lo terminé en cuanto pude, pero su respuesta me tiene fascinada! En los primeros dos días recibí veinte reviews. Wow! Mil gracias. En fin. No creo cansarme de agradecerles, sigo aún super contenta por la respuesta. Me encanta responder reviews porque siento que estoy platicando con ustedes, lo que me encanta :D No se me había ocurrido antes, si les interesa, tengo cuenta de Facebook y de Twitter, si quieren saber qué estoy haciendo, o incluso pueden ayudarme cuando tengo dudas de cómo traducir algo. A veces dejo salir mi frustración por esos medios haha. Me pueden echar porras o apurarme XD en fin, las dos cuentas son xliliax -- facebook punto com diagonal xliliax , y twitter punto com diagonal xliliax.

Lo que me recuerda, si tienen Twitter, por favor sigan a peterfacinelli, necesita 500'000 seguidores para ganar una apuesta jaja. Y además que es graciosísimo. Sus Tweets me hacen reir como no tienen idea. Claro, en inglés, pero si quieren apoyarlo, por favor. El Dr. Carlisle sale de vez en cuando jaja.

15 reviews. Review, adelanto.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Saludos y gracias por leer!

Lilia

ETA Por cierto!! diana, me llego el review, pero no el mail. En fin, gracias!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintidós_

Un Edward feliz le hace gracia a Rosalie porque un Edward feliz es tan raro como unicornios o duendes. Ha visto a Edward feliz por tiempo extendido sólo una vez en el pasado… la última vez que tuvo a Bella en su vida. Claro, había actuado como un tonto en esa ocasión, egoísta, estupefacto, atolondrado, y melancólico en turnos. A Rose no le había gustado todo eso.

Ahora, y honestamente, encuentra la situación bastante tierna… tal vez porque a pesar de que sigue estupefacto y atolondrado, es mucho menos egoísta. De hecho, Edward casi le cae bien estos días. Siempre lo ha querido, es familia, pero muy pocas veces le ha caído bien. Eso ha cambiado.

A pesar de eso, siente la necesidad de proteger a Bella porque Bella no está lista. Su corazón está roto, y como cualquier herida, esta tomará tiempo para sanar. No puede apurarse. Rosalie ha escuchado a Edward _decir _que no tiene prisa, pero sabe que muy dentro, en realidad sí la tiene. Ha estado esperando. Y esperando. Y la ama. Es natural para él el querer que Bella lo ame también _en este mismo momento. _Rosalie piensa que tal vez aún lo ame aunque sea un poco, pero ese amor está enterrado debajo de mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Había amado más a Mark. Rosalie, que tiene a Emmett, entiende. Si alguna vez lo perdiera, simplemente moriría, como alguien al que le han amputado una extremidad y muere porque no le cauterizaron la herida. Después de tanto tiempo, Emmett está _injertado_ en ella… su amigo, su amante, su héroe… su sanador. Se alegra de que Bella no haya tenido a Mark por tanto tiempo o hubiera sido mucho más duro para ella.

Esa es la razón por la que Rose no quiere que Edward presione a Bella, o la confunda. Pasará cuando pase, y ya que Alice está convencida de que pasará, Rose tiene esperanzas. Nadie apuesta contra Alice… ni siquiera Rose.

Por el momento, Rosalie revisa el presupuesto preliminar para la apertura del refugio que Alice hizo en las vacaciones, luego los costos iniciales del primer mes (electricidad, gas, agua, basura, teléfono, comida, sin mencionar cosas como ropa, papelería, juguetes para los niños y cosas para el baño). Si todo va bien, esos costos de operación subirán con el tiempo, pero Bella les ha advertido que no esperen mucho en poco tiempo. Es un refugio rural, del campo, y lo verán con sospechas. Emmett parece estar de acuerdo con eso así que Rose se ha preparado para un crecimiento lento.

Es ya tarde en el día en los últimos días de enero, el sol blanco de invierno cae a través de las sombras de tablillas de colores de diseñador que adornan la oficina de Rosalie en Nashville. La luz se rompe en el agua de una pecera de peces tropicales como un prisma. Rosalie piensa que la pecera huele mal incluso cuando le acaban de limpiar el agua, pero también ha aprendido que a sus clientes les gusta ver los peces. Es calmante, la carrera sincronizada de colores neón o el aleteo acuático de los peces ángel y el resplandor de los lebistes.

Rosalie tendrá que considerar una pecera en el refugio.

Debería estar preparando material para una deposición mañana, pero está distraída. Sabe que su actual desinterés en su trabajo real (por el que le pagan) es probablemente una señal de que ya es tiempo de dejarlo. Pero aún hay casos importantes para los que no ha encontrado representación adecuada. Representación, sí; _adecuada, _no.

Suspirando, se aleja el presupuesto de Alice y se acerca los papeles de la deposición, pasando una mano por su cabello. Aquí, donde no hay nadie que la vea, no le importa un rábano si se ve bien o no.

No se da cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que su puerta se abre silenciosamente. Levantando la mirada, le sonríe a Emmett. Él le sonríe también. —¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? Mi estómago está empezando a creer que me cortaron la garganta.

A Emmett le da hambre antes que a ella, y había olvidado por completo que había prometido ir a cazar con él esta noche. Suspirando, le muestra su mejor sonrisa de "lo siento."

—¿Me das un minuto? Ya casi termino. Bueno, ya casi llego a un punto donde puedo parar.

—Claro, corazón—le cierra el ojo y desaparece de nuevo. Regresa a sus documentos bajo la luz amarilla de su lámpara verde de banquero. Escribiendo a velocidad vampiro, termina tan rápido como puede y lo mete todo en la carpeta plegable, luego toma su saco, apurándose a salir a donde la espera él sentado en la sala de espera, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, simplemente _siendo. _Siempre ha amado eso de él, cómo puede relajarse y SER.

Deja caer un beso en sus labios levantados, y siente como éstos se tuercen en una sonrisa. —¿Lista? —pregunta. Los hoyuelos en sus mejillas son adorables.

—Lista—dice.

Se van a casa y se ponen ropa de caza… tela oscura que es fácil de limpiar si se mancha de sangre. También cosas que son fáciles de _quitarse _sin romperse, porque la muerte y el sexo tienen una relación más estrecha de lo que la gente quisiera admitir. No sería la primera vez que un viaje de caza con Emmett terminara con más de un apetito saciado.

Pero esa tarde, sólo comen. Luego corren sobre colinas y valles, riendo como niños. Rosalie se siente así de libre sólo con Emmett. Sólo Emmett puede aventarla a un charco de lodo mojado y frío y salirse con la suya… dejarla en ataques de risa porque le hace cosquillas, y sabe exactamente dónde le dan más cosquillas. Las debutantes de Rochester no se revuelcan en el lodo como las chicas obreras, pero ella no es un estereotipo cuando está con él. Sólo es su Rose.

Encuentran una laguna más grande para nadar desnudos bajo la luz de la luna y limpiarse… lo que sí termina en sexo juguetón. Después, lavan su ropa para poder llegar al jeep sin escurrir lodo. Regresan al departamento después de las tres. Todas sus pertenencias están medio empacadas y se mueven entre las cajas, dejando huellas mojadas en la alfombra persa incluso después de limpiar sus zapatos en la puerta. Su ropa sucia es dejada en el bote para la chica de servicio; sólo Dios sabrá lo que pensará que estaban haciendo. Por lo menos no hay sangre.

Arriba, entran a la regadera dando traspiés para lavarse con jabón. Hay un poco de erotismo en sus juegos debajo del agua que cae, pero están lo suficientemente satisfechos lo que permite que sea simplemente jugueteo sincero. Terminando finalmente, se van a la cama. No es para volver a hacer el amor, ni siquiera para joder, y definitivamente no para dormir. Pero a veces les gusta pretender. Respiran en unísono, Rose acurrucando su espalda contra el frente de Emmett, quien dibuja figuras en su piel y deja que su mente haga un recuento de lo que falta por hacer antes de que dejen Tennessee.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta después de un rato. —¿De mudarnos?

—Sí—dice ella.

No es la primera vez que ha preguntado, ni la primera vez que ha respondido.

—¿Estás _segura?_

—Sí, Emmett—. Trata de no sonar cansada. Sólo está pensando en ella, como siempre lo hace. —No estaremos viviendo con ellos. Ni Alice y Jasper tampoco. Creo… creo que ayudará.

Él sólo asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Puede sentir que lo hace por el movimiento de la almohada a pesar de que no puede verlo. Después de un momento, Emmett susurra.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido, Rosie. Te amo.

No es la primera vez que ha dicho eso tampoco. Para nada. Pero aún así se tuerce en sus brazos para poner un beso en su pequeña naricita. —Lo sé—dice. —Y yo te adoro.

—¿Ya has decidido que casa quieres?

Estuvo en el área de Helen esa semana para ver más casas. —Creo que la blanca de tabillas en el lado este de Gainesville funcionará mejor. Gainesville es el pueblo más grande del área, puedo poner un despacho, y será la casa más fácil de modificar para Bella.

—¿Por qué crees que necesitaremos hacer eso?

—Oh, Emmett… piensa. Su contrato de arrendamiento termina el final de mayo y no hay ninguna razón por la que deba quedarse en Dawesonville. Edward puede llevarla si necesita la biblioteca, o para sus juntas, pero hay mejores bibliotecas en Atlanta. ¿Y _honestamente _crees que esté lista para mudarse a la cabaña de Esme? Incluso si no fuera difícil para ella el moverse en esos pasillos tan estrechos y con sólo escaleras para el segundo piso… ¿el estar tan cerca de Edward? No está lista para eso. Y a pesar de lo mucho que Jasper ha mejorado, no querrá que ella se mude con él y Alice. No sería seguro. Pero tú y yo… No estoy preocupada por nuestro control, y _alguien _tiene que cuidar de ella.

Emmett sonríe. —Eres una bonachona, ¿sabes? Tachuelas de latón por fuera, pero por dentro estás hecha de malvaviscos.

—¡Claro que no! —se sentiría ofendida pero, claro, es Emmett.

Él ríe y rueda para acostarse bocarriba. —Sí, lo eres. ¿Y te das cuenta que si se muda con nosotros, Edward se convertirá en un elemento _fijo _de la casa?

Suspira. —Lo sé. Sólo… pasaré más tiempo en la oficina. O en corte.

Sonríe. —Algún día, los dos se darán cuenta que en realidad se caen bien.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. Me cae bien Edward. En pequeñas dosis.

**Notas:**

Intenté terminarlo para el lunes, pero entre una cosa y otra no lo pude terminar. Ayer fui al estreno de medianoche de Transformers 2.. tienen que verla, está genial. Y si pueden verla en IMAX, mucho mejor. Está un poco más larga que la normal, y esas batallas piden ser vistas en pantalla IMAX… en fin. Haha Ya que terminé con mi comercial… Review por favorrrr! Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero uno también muy importante….

Las mismas reglas de siempre aplican. Saludos y gracias por su apoyo!

Lilia


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintitrés_

Una rosa amarilla, a medio abrir, adorna un florero estrecho de cristal transparente a la mitad de su pequeña mesa del comedor.

Bella le parpadea confusa, no tanto porque no sepa de dónde venga (Edward, obviamente) sino porque no está segura de _por qué _esté ahí.

—¿Edward? —pregunta, medio volteando su silla hacia la cocina donde él se mueve entre el fregadero y la estufa, haciéndole algo frito en un sartén enorme. Sus talentos culinarios han mejorado, o tal vez se ha vuelto más aventurero en la cocina. También va y viene estos días; le dio una llave a pesar de que no necesita una para entrar. Es simbólico. Nunca ha entrado a la fuerza, ni siquiera una vez, así que Bella quiere darle fácil acceso.

Hoy, apenas ha regresado de una junta rápida con su consejera, y de un viaje a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué se conmemora? —pregunta, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando a la flor.

Levantando la cabeza, la mira fijamente por un momento. —¿Qué día es hoy, Bella?

—No sé. ¿Trece? —Pero no es viernes así que no puede ser alguna extraña tradición vampiresca.

Edward se ríe… un sonido corto que casi parece un resoplido. —Es _catorce_—le dice. —Es catorce de febrero.

Día de San Valentín. —Oh—dice suavemente. Una espada de dolor la atraviesa, del tipo filoso que no se siente hasta que ya ha rebanado el estómago. Se abraza el suyo. Edward la observa pero no se mueve de donde está parado, como si supiera que ella no lo tomaría bien si lo hiciera. Después de un momento, le da la espalda para atacar el contenido del sartén. —Dejé un poco de chocolate en tu escritorio. Alimento para el cerebro.

Hace un sonido que parece más un sollozo que una risa, pero rueda su silla hacia el área de la sala donde está su escritorio. Y por supuesto, una caja matizada dorada la espera sobre él. No es roja, y no tiene forma de corazón. Es simple y cuadrada, adornada sólo con el típico moño dorado. Chocolates Godiva, probablemente medio kilo de ellos, considerando el tamaño de la caja. Pasa la mano sobre la tapa, luego le quita el listón para levantarla y ver adentro.

—No comas demasiados—Edward le dice desde la cocina; debió haber escuchado cuando la abrió… malditos oídos de vampiro. —Arruinarías tu cena.

Es un comentario tan mundano y doméstico que la hace sonreír… lo que es mejor que llorar. Está cansada de llorar, lo hace tan seguido. Eligiendo un chocolate (caramelo cuadrado) se lo come despacio y piensa en los regalos. Una rosa amarilla que significa amistad, y simples chocolates sin las cajas adornadas con impresiones de San Valentín… obviamente se ha cuidado de no asumir nada, y al mismo tiempo recordar la fecha. Es un acto de un _amigo…_como la rosa declara. Y en los últimos dos meses, se ha convertido en uno… más amigo para ella de lo que fue en Forks. Diez años antes, su mutua pasión joven había acelerado todo, y el peligro presentado por James la había exacerbado, atándola con miedo y adrenalina. ¿Cómo no podría amar al chico que salvó su vida, no una, pero varias veces?

No hay ningún peligro presente ahora, a menos que uno cuente la amenaza de un posible fallo en sus exámenes comprensivos. Las semanas han pasado en la marcha monótona de libro tras libro y comidas cocinadas por Edward. Dormir, levantarse, bañarse, leer, comer, leer, comer de nuevo, leer, dormir. Eso no es divertido. Pero a pesar de eso, Edward se aferra como una mula, leal y terca, pasando sus días actualizándose con los artículos más recientes en neurología por si acaso aceptan una de sus solicitudes… ¿y cómo no podrían aceptar alguna? Esme le había dicho las calificaciones de Edward en la escuela; teóricamente, los hospitales deberían estar tropezándose unos con otros en su prisa por contratarlo. Él parece menos seguro, y Bella, quien sabe por experiencia que hay otros factores que se consideran para aceptar o rechazar, no está segura si debería tener fe como Esme, o si debería seguir el escepticismo de Edward.

Al terminar su chocolate, regresa la caja a su lugar para luego rodar su silla al comedor al mismo tiempo que Edward sale de la cocina con su cena en un plato y la pone enfrente de ella. Bella pone la mirada sobre la cena, luego sobre la rosa.

—Gracias —le dice suavemente. Se refiere a más que la cena. Edward no será capaz de leer su mente, pero ella piensa que él entiende la extensión completa de su gratitud. Edward sonríe.

Un poco más de una semana después, Bella llega a la oficina de Antropología para el primero de sus exámenes. Está temblorosa por haber tomado tanto café, ya que no había podido dormir para nada la noche anterior. Edward la trajo aquí en su coche, y planea esperarla en la pequeña sala de estar. Tiene un altero de artículos del _Diario de Medicina de Nueva Inglaterra_ para mantenerlo ocupado. Lorraine, que está ahí en el primer examen para explicar el proceso, lo ve con curiosidad. —¿Es uno de tus estudiantes…?

—¿Qué? No—dice Bella, mirando sobre su hombro. Dejando caer sus artículos sobre la silla, Edward voltea para ofrecerle su mano a Lorraine. Bella observa como su consejera se estremece levemente y recuerda que su propia reacción a los vampiros nunca fue normal. Lorraine tiene miedo, aunque es claro por la expresión en sus ojos que no tiene ni idea de sus sospechas. Edward debe verse como "sólo un chico" para ella.

—Lorraine, te presento al Dr. Ed Masen—dice Bella. Lo presenta como Ed a cualquiera que pudiera hablar con sus padres. "Edward" es demasiado distintivo. —Ed, la Profesora Michaels, mi consejera. Ustedes se conocieron en el hospital la noche que Mark… —se detiene de golpe.

—Oh—dice Lorraine suavemente. Después: —¿Eres un doctor? —Bella puede ver que intenta descifrar si Edward tiene la edad para tener un doctorado. Ni siquiera Bella tiene la edad suficiente para tener un doctorado, no aún.

—Tengo una carrera de medicina de la Universidad de Emory—explica Edward. No agrega que también tiene un doctorado, sólo deja que Lorraine asuma que es un doctor del tipo tradicional, lo que requiere menos tiempo de estudios.

—Ah…—Lorraine mira a Bella, quien se ve tanto divertida como angustiada. Este momento inesperado se ha convertido en una prueba de qué tanto pueden hacer que crea la gente.. Edward está vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de botones… suficientemente casual sin hacerlo ver como un estudiante de licenciatura o maestría. —¿Cómo conoces a Bella?

Edward le echa una mirada rápida a Bella, luego suspira y admite:

—Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria.

—Fuiste… ¿qué _edad_ tienes?

Él sonríe con complicidad. —Soy un año menor que Bella. Tengo cara de niño, lo sé.

Bella contiene la respiración pero, para su sorpresa, Lorraine no duda en la declaración de Edward. —¡Quiero tus genes! —dice, riendo. —No te importará tener cara de niño en unos veinte años.

El rostro de Edward permanece perfectamente insulso. Es una mosquita muerta y Bella está segura que él ha escuchado antes ese comentario dirigido hacia él.

—Gracias—es todo lo que dice, luego Lorraine se está llevando a Bella, pero Bella sabe que la mujer la interrogará cuando estén solas.

—¿Así que fuiste a la escuela con él? —comienza Lorraine dirigiendo a Bella a la oficina donde Bella hará su examen.

—Sí.

—¿Conocía a Mark?

—Sí. Irónicamente, fue Mark el que nos reconectó. Se conocieron cuando Mark estaba de voluntario en el Grady Memorial en Atlanta, y Ed estaba haciendo su trabajo de interno ahí—. La mentira sale fácilmente. —Después de unas semanas, se dan cuenta de su conocida en común y Mark invita a Ed a cenar para sorprenderme. Es irónico el encontrarte a alguien que conocías años atrás cuando vives del otro lado del país.

—¿Entonces Mark y Ed se conocían bien? —Lorraine sigue teniendo curiosidad, pero se relaja un poco.

—Eran buenos amigos, de hecho— dice Bella. Y eso, por lo menos, no es una mentira… no al final.

—Oh, es sólo que nunca lo había visto antes.

—Se ha mantenido muy ocupado en Atlanta. Pero su hermana vive en Helen, así que viene de vez en cuando. Él y Ann se aseguran de que coma—. Le dice "Ann" a Esme en público, de la misma manera que llama "Ed" a Edward.

Ya que el extraño ha sido colocado en el contexto de un viejo amigo de Mark, Lorraine se ve menos preocupada. Le tenía mucho cariño a Mark, y debía estar preocupada de que Bella estuviera saliendo con alguien al poco tiempo de su muerte. A pesar de todos sus ideales feministas, Lorraine aún carga con un buen saco de decoro anticuado sureño, y las viudas decentes no empiezan a salir con hombres apenas unos meses después de que sus maridos fallecen. Bella no quiere explicar que incluso si Edward lo quisiera, _ella _no está lista para olvidar a Mark sin importar si es "decente" o no. Eso no es asunto de Lorraine, y ya es hora de que Bella se concentre en sus exámenes, no en cómo explicar la presencia de Edward a otra gente. Lorraine se mueve en su oficina, alistando todo, luego le desea suerte a Bella, y Bella es dejada en paz para escribir.

Los exámenes están repartidos en el transcurso de una semana. Se levanta, la llevan a tomar un examen, escribe en una computadora por horas, va a casa, come y duerme, luego se despierta para volver a hacerlo desde el principio. Para cuando termina, está hecha polvo de una manera en la que nunca lo había estado-exhausta mentalmente y emocionalmente rendida. Algo para su sorpresa, sin embargo, no es Edward el que la espera después de su último examen. Es Rosalie.

Ambas cejas de Bella se levantan. —Pensé que seguías en Nashville.

—Oh, no—dice Rose. —Nos mudamos hace dos semanas.

—¿En serio?

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Rosalie se levanta. —Estabas un poco ocupada.

Pasando una mano sobre su rostro y despeinando su cabello, Bella asiente. —Supongo que sí. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Lo corrí de aquí. Esta noche, nos perteneces a nosotros.

—¿Eh? —es lo único que el cerebro medio muerto de Bella logra responder ante la enigmática afirmación.

—Vámonos—. Levantándose, Rose se acomoda el suéter color rosa eléctrico. —Vamos a casa.

Y sale sin siquiera ver si Bella la sigue. A la salida de la oficina, detiene la puerta abierta, porque ella llegó primero, luego dirige a Bella fuera del edificio, ignorando las miradas furtivas y no tan furtivas de los chicos universitarios. La comodidad con la que Rose maneja ser el objetivo de deseo sexual sin perder ninguna parte de su fuerza en el proceso es algo que divierte y confunde a Bella. Pero es esa seguridad, Bella piensa, la que al fin de cuentas se suma al atractivo de Rose. Rose no necesita a los chicos, así que los chicos se mueren por ella. Claro, su apariencia aún contribuye, o más preciso, su cuerpo, y es difícil el no sentir celos de Rosalie a veces, incluso si a Bella le gustaría creer que ha madurado y esas tontadas dignas de alguien de preparatoria ya no quedan con ella.

Al acercarse al estacionamiento del edificio, Rose voltea para darle a Bella una sonrisa genuinamente _feliz _y dice:

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —luego aprieta su hombro. Bella olvida sus celos. Esta no es la Rosalie Hale perpetuamente maliciosa y profundamente insatisfecha que Bella conocía en la preparatoria. Esta Rose se ha convertido en su amiga también, como Edward. Rose dirige a Bella a donde está estacionada (ilegalmente) en un estacionamiento para discapacitados. —No tengo una de esas cosas que se cuelgan en el espejo pero ya que venía a recogerte, supongo que era legal.

Bella resiste el reírse. —Alégrate de que la policía universitaria no te vio. No les hubiera importado a quién venías a recoger si no tienes la etiqueta adecuada.

—Debí haberme robado la de Edward—dice Rose abriendo la puerta de su lustroso carro deportivo rojo para abrir el maletero.

A Bella le gustaría saber más de coches porque este se ve muy bien… y muy caro, predeciblemente. Luego se da cuenta de que hay una conexión en vez de una toma de gasolina. —¿Este coche es eléctrico? — deja escapar mientras Rose camina tranquilamente a abrir el maletero.

Una de las cejas de Rose se levanta. —Es un Tesla, Bella. Tesla inventó el carro deportivo eléctrico. De cero a cien kilómetros por hora en 3.9 segundos, no usa aceite, ni gasolina, y me da 350 kilómetros por carga— le da golpecitos a la parte trasera del coche de la manera en que una madre le daría golpecitos al hombro de su talentoso hijo. —¿No es precioso?

—Sí lo es—dice Bella con un poco de asombro, luego voltea a ver a Rose. —Te equivocaste de vocación; deberías ser ingeniera.

—Lo he hecho en el pasado—dice Rose, regresando a donde Bella la espera al lado de la puerta del pasajero. —En 1967. Obtuve una maestría en Ingeniería Mecánica de la Universidad de Chicago. Fue algo digno de escándalo en aquel entonces.

Rose aparentemente tenía el alma de una feminista desde antes de tomar ese curso introductorio de Estudios de la Mujer.

—¿Qué no Edward nació en Chicago? —pregunta Bella ahora.

—Sí, estaba en unas de sus fases de "quiero regresar a casa." Hace una pausa y piensa en eso, su barbilla inclinada y el viento de invierno desarreglando su cabello rizado. —Supongo que todos hacemos eso a veces. Hemos estado en el norte del estado de Nueva York, hemos vivido en Colombus, Emmett y yo acabamos de regresar de Tennessee. Alice y Jasper no comparten esa tendencia con nosotros… ni Carlisle.

—¿Crees que extrañe Inglaterra?

Rose sacude la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se acerca para "ayudar" (encubiertamente medio levantar) a Bella a pasarse al asiento del pasajero, luego desarma su silla para ponerla en el maletero. —Dice que no es la misma Inglaterra en la que creció, así que no.

Bella espera a que Rose guarde su silla, y se acomode en el asiento del piloto.

—Dudo que cualquier parte del mundo sea igual al tiempo en el que Carlisle creció—dice Bella.

Rose mete la llave en el arranque. —Eso aplica a todos nosotros.

Salen rugiendo del estacionamiento, pero cuando Rose se pasa la calle en la que debería haber dado vuelta para llegar al departamento de Bella, Bella voltea a verla. Rose lleva lentes de sol grandes de estrella de cine a pesar de que no está soleado. —Pensé que habías dicho que iríamos a casa.

—_Mí_ casa, perdón. No fui clara. Te traeré de regreso el domingo, pero realmente no necesitas nada de tu departamento esta noche, ¿verdad?

Tal vez debería estar molesta, pero en vez de eso, se ríe. —Supongo que no.

—Bien.

Rose acelera y pasa a un Toyota viejo lleno de calcomanías que renquea. Corren para tomar la carretera estatal que las llevará a Helen.

**Notas**: Algo que creo necesito aclarar… varias veces en la historia me he referido a algo "sureño" o "del Sur" en cuanto a comportamiento. Cuando se habla de sureño en los Estados Unidos, se habla del sur conservador. Debemos recordar que el sur de Estados Unidos perteneció antes a México, un país católico, lo cual lo hace mucho más conservador que el resto de Estados Unidos, que por lo menos en sus principios, fue mayoritariamente protestante. También se le relaciona como un área conservadora y tradicional por la Guerra Civil Americana, la cual fue, en un nivel muy, muy básico, una lucha entre el sur y el norte por el problema de la esclavitud. El sur la quería, el norte no. Y ese tradicionalismo es algo que sigue presente en el sur. Por ejemplo, mientras en el norte el hecho de que una pareja viva junta sin casarse es algo común, de hecho, es algo que es de esperarse de todas las parejas, sin embargo, en el sur, es algo por lo que te pueden tachar de libertino… Estados Unidos es un país muy grande, y no por nada dicen que es un país muy, muy diverso. Hay ideas muy diferentes en cada parte de él.

Un capítulo de tamaño normal, ahora sí. Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy ya traduciendo el siguiente, porque es uno de mis favoritos en cuanto a que es muy muy importante en la historia. Muchos me han preguntado cuántos capítulos tiene la historia. Bueno, aún no ha terminado, pero ahora va en 49 capítulos, así que hay mucho más por leer. Intento ponerme al corriente con la original a más tardara más tardar a finales de verano, porque entrando a clases, mi tiempo se va a reducir exponencialmente y me gustaría no sentir la presión de muchos capítulos por traducir, y mejor ir traduciendo en cuando la autora va actualizando.

En fin, recibí sólo 16 reviews en este capítulo, lo que después de recibir alrededor de 25 en los capítulos anteriores, me hace sentir un poco mal, pero supongo que fue un capítulo bastante corto, y aunque es importante, no pasaron muchas cosas. Pero por favor, reviews! 20 será pedir mucho? Que tal 17? Haha. 17 capítulos esta vez.

No mandé previews de este porque ya tenía el capítulo listo y preferí mejor subirlo, pero en seguida respondo preguntas.

Saludos!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veinticuatro_

La casa de Rose y Emmett es, obviamente, enorme… parece más una casa de exhibición que un hogar. En algunas cosas, Rose no ha cambiado para nada, y Emmett está esperando en el pórtico, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El sólo verlo hace sonreír a Bella, pero lo que se extiende hacia afuera del porche la deja boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo encontraron una casa con una rampa para silla de ruedas? —pregunta mientras Rose oprime el botón que abre la puerta de la cochera.

—Oh, no. Emmett ha estado construyendo todo eso junto con Esme.

—¿Él lo hizo?

—Con las herramientas adecuadas, creo que Emmett podría construir cualquier cosa. —Entra a la cochera y apaga el motor. Emmett ya está en la puerta de Bella, abriéndola para levantarla y abrazarla. Bella ya se ha acostumbrado a ser cargada por los Cullen, especialmente por Emmett y Alice. Lo atribuye más a su impaciencia colectiva que a su necesidad de tratarla como un bebé. Rose tiene su silla lista y Emmett la sienta en ella.

—¡Ven a ver la casa! —dice como un niño en navidad, y luego le dice a Rose: —Esme acaba de llamar y dice que ella y Alice ya están en camino.

Bella observa a Rose seguir a Emmett hacia la casa (y sí, hay una pequeña mini-rampa para entrara a la lavandería también). Emmett se ve ansioso por algo, y Rose lo toma del brazo.

—Relájate. Vas a abrumarla.

Emmett la guía por la sala, por el pasillo (el que es inusualmente amplio) y hasta una recámara al final con su propio baño… y de repente Bella se da cuenta de lo que está viendo. Han rediseñado la casa por completo (o por lo menos el piso inferior) para que pueda andar en su silla, incluso le han diseñado su propia habitación y un baño enorme en el que puede moverse a la perfección. —¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Emmett, o más bien, demanda saber con el entusiasmo de un Golden Retriever.

—Que pasaron por muchas dificultades sólo para un cuarto de huéspedes—dice Bella, y Rose (que se ha quedado atrás) golpea juguetonamente a Emmett en el hombro.

—¿Ves? No tiene idea de lo que estás hablando—. Rose voltea hacia donde está Bella. —No es sólo un cuarto para huéspedes. Tu contrato de arrendamiento expira al final de mayo y ya que terminaste con tus clases, no hay muchas razones por las que deberías quedarte en Dawesonville… sobre todo porque el refugio va a estar en esta área. Necesitarías mudarte de todas maneras, y no pensamos que la idea de mudarte a esa cabañita con Edward y Esme te agradaría mucho… y sabes que Edward rogaría hasta que aceptaras. Alice se ofreció, pero su casa está en un segundo piso, sobre la tienda, y es demasiado pequeño…

—Eso sin contar que a pesar de que Jasper ha mejorado, aún tiene problemas con eso de "quiero comerte en el desayuno" —agrega Emmett. —Rose y yo no te comeremos, incluso si te cortas un dedo.

Rose lo golpea de nuevo. —¡Emmett!

—¿Y bien?

Bella se reiría si no estuviera tratando de procesar la propuesta que le han hecho. —¿Están sugiriendo que me mude con ustedes?

—Sí, exactamente—dice Rose.

—Piensa en esto como una manera de evitar a Edward—explica Emmett.

—Bueno yo… bueno, es que asumí que… estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola. Y hay departamentos que podría rentar, y necesitaré cocinar, y…

—Bella—interrumpe Rose—no hay departamentos en el área que se especialicen en acceso para discapacitados. Buscamos. Helen es más chico. Y además no has visto la cocina aún.

—¡Vamos! —dice Emmett, frotándose las manos en un regocijo que es casi cliché, apurándose a salir de la habitación. Rose espera hasta que Bella lo sigue, luego sigue a Bella.

La cocina es hermosa, amplia y completamente compatible con una silla de ruedas. —Tuvimos que guardar algunos platos arriba—dice Emmet—pero Rose escogió los que no necesitarás tan seguido, y uno de nosotros puede bajarlos por ti. También hay pinzas para alcanzar cosas—toma una que estaba guardada al lado del refrigerador para mostrársela—y también hay un congelador inferior. Y también trajimos una lavadora y secadora que se abren por el frente.

Abrumada, Bella no tiene idea de qué decir. Las lágrimas pican sus ojos y se encuentra llorando en medio de la cocina. Alarmados, Emmett y Rose se arrodillan al lado de su silla y Rose le acaricia el cabello. —¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todas estas molestias…—logra decir. —Se tomaron todas estas molestias sólo por mí—. Emmet y _Rosalie…_ no Edward y Esme o Alice. Emmett y Rosalie.

—Claro que lo hicimos—le dice Emmett. —Fue divertido, además eres nuestra familia, Bella-bú… o como si lo fueras.

—No quiero causar tantos problemas…—logra decir Bella. Sus manos siguen en su rostro y Rose se acerca para quitarlas… no muy fuerte, pero con la fuerza imposible de un vampiro.

—Mírame—dice Rose. —Deja de ser absurda. Si no lo hubiéramos querido hacer, no lo hubiéramos hecho. Me conoces… ¿cuándo he hecho algo que no quisiera hacer?

Eso hace que Bella se ría a través de sus lágrimas porque es verdad… en su mayoría. —¿Pero quieren que les haga un mal tercio? Digo, esta es su casa.

—Y es una casa enorme—dice Emmett, lo que es verdad. —Y no es como si fuéramos recién casados. Hemos estado casados más de lo que tú tienes de vida, Bella. Además, nuestra habitación está en el piso de arriba y en el lado opuesto. Mientras a ti no te importe, a nosotros tampoco. Hemos vivido solos por los últimos ocho años; será bueno tener a alguien más con nosotros. El único lado malo que podemos anticipar, bueno, que Rose puede anticipar, es que esto significará que Edward vendrá mucho a visitarnos.

Bella deja salir de golpe su risa pero Rose aprieta los labios y le dice a Emmett:

—Edward estará ocupado en Atlanta con su residencia, con suerte. —Luego regresa su atención a Bella. —Todo está listo, así que puedes mudarte cuando quieras.

La sorpresa se está disipando y la realidad está llegando a la superficie, y con ella, la logística. —Tendré que dar un aviso oficial en mi departamento. Además de todas nuestras cosas, mías y de Mark… digo, teníamos-tenemos- nuestros propios muebles y platos y cosas. ¿Y cómo me transportaría? Uso el autobús en Dawesonville; ¿hay alguna ruta de autobús que pase por aquí? Aún tengo que terminar mis exámenes orales…

—Shh—le dice Rose, acariciando de nuevo su cabello. —Podemos rentar una bodega para guardar cosas si es necesario, ya que decidas qué es lo que quieres conservar. También podemos poner cosas en el sótano. Nada tiene que hacerse mañana. Y la transportación, no te preocupes por eso. El refugio va a necesitar una furgoneta, así que ordenamos una a la fábrica que tenga controles manuales para que la puedas manejar. Pero no ha llegado aún. Dijeron que probablemente no lo hará hasta finales de marzo.

Escuchan que la puerta principal se abre y Esme dice en voz alta: —¡Ya llegamos!

Casi antes de que las palabras suenen, Alice ha llegado a la cocina para arrodillarse a un lado de Emmett y Rose y abrazar a Bella.

—¿No es genial? —pregunta. —¡Estarás a diez minutos manejando de mí!

—Ahora nunca se irá de Dawesonville—dice Rose con voz seca. Alice hace un puchero.

Secando sus ojos, Bella ríe y se acerca como puede para abrazar a Alice también. —Mientras no me hagas ir de compras contigo todo el tiempo.

—Oh, estaré a cargo de la tienda y tendré que hacer la contabilidad del refugio—dice Alice. —No tendré tiempo para tantas compras.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros—dice Bella y Alice le saca la lengua.

Esme llega a la cocina con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y cargando bolsas del supermercado. —No dejé que Alice comprara muchas cosas para tu cuarto, Bella—dice. —Pensé que te gustaría conservar lo que ya tienes. Pero sí te compramos sábanas y toallas. Así, podrás tener lo que necesites cuando vengas de visita los fines de semana. Esperamos que vengas más seguido ahora que tus exámenes terminaron…—suena ansiosa.

—_Casi _terminan—corrige Bella. —Aún me faltan los orales. Pero sí, supongo que no hay razón para quedarse en Dawesonville ahora, y debo dedicar más tiempo al refugio. Daré un aviso formal en mi departamento el lunes.

Alice aplaude de emoción y se ponen de pie. Emmett dice:

—Supongo que me iré para dejar que ustedes chicas hagan lo suyo. ¿Dónde están Jasper y Edward?

—En la cabaña—dice Esme guardando los abarrotes. Bella se pregunta cuando se darán cuenta que han comprado suficiente comida para alimentar a tres Bellas. —Estaban discutiendo si ver CNN o el History Channel cuando chequé por última vez.

—¡Esos _nerds!_¡Estamos a principios de marzo! ¡Veremos básquetbol! —Y se ha ido antes de que Bella pueda parpadear.

Levanta la mirada hacia las otras tres. —¿A qué se refería con "dejar que ustedes chicas hagan lo suyo"? ¿Qué tienen planeado?

—Un fin de semana de sólo chicas—Alice le dice, sosteniendo una bolsa que huele delicioso. —Películas de chicas, helado de doble chocolate, bueno para ti, y Lush en el jacuzzi caliente. Después de la semana que tuviste, necesitas ser mimada.

—¿Jacuzzi caliente? —Bella parpadea. —¿Los vampiros necesitan un jacuzzi caliente? ¿Y qué es Lush?

Riendo, Alice pone la bolsa en el regazo de Bella. —Esto es Lush. Es una tienda especializada en baño y jabones. Atlanta tiene varios, y estoy considerando abrir una sub-rama pequeña aquí en mi tienda de Helen si puedo negociar algo con la compañía matriz. Olvídate de Bath and Body Works; no has tenido un baño en un jacuzzi hasta que tengas uno con Lush*. Y acerca del jacuzzi… nos gusta el calor. Aunque tenemos que tener cuidado de no quemarte.

—Tendemos a poner el agua tan caliente que es suficiente para hervir patatas—dice Esme, sonriendo mientras guarda el último artículo. —Dudo que te guste eso.

Bella empieza a sonreír. —Creo que no me he bañado en un jacuzzi desde… Dios… desde mi luna de miel—. Mira a Rose. —¿Instalaste una _jacuzzi caliente_ en la casa?

—Emmett tiene su "altar al deporte" en el piso inferior con una televisión plana gigante, así que yo instalé un mini spa con la ayuda de Esme.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Comer o bañarte? —pregunta Alice.

—¿O un masaje primero? —agrega Esme, levantando las manos para menear sus dedos. —No he usado mis habilidades de masajista en un buen tiempo.

Abrumada de nuevo, Bella toma aire para evitar romperse por segunda vez en media hora. —No estaban jugando cuando dijeron mimar.

—Claro que no—dice Alice, sonando demasiado alegre. —¡Será un fin de semana brillante!

—¿Es una profecía o una orden?

—Las dos—responde Alice, arrugando la nariz juguetonamente.

—Creo que probablemente deba empezar con la comida—dice Bella después de una pausa momentánea—o me desmayaré en el agua caliente.

—Tus deseos son órdenes—dice Esme, tomando un sartén. —Edward dice que te gusta el teriyaki; preparó una mezcla por mí…—Y saca bolsitas del refrigerador que tienes vegetales pre-cortados, los que deja caer en el sartén, prendiendo el fuego.

Dos horas después, Bella está bien alimentada y sumergida hasta la barbilla en el jacuzzi caliente perfumado. No lleva puesto ni un trapo y se siente un poco incómoda al ser vista en toda su gloria paralizada y gordinflona por tres mujeres que podrían ser supermodelos…bueno, por lo menos Rose. Pero Rose no permitiría nada de eso. —Déjate de ridiculeces. Tienes un buen cuerpo, considerando la situación, y todas somos mujeres aquí. No tienes nada que nosotros no tengamos. Bueno, excepto por un corazón que late.

Así que se rindió, y ya que está acomodada y cuidadosamente balanceada de manera que no se caiga, las otras tres se deshacen de su ropa para unírsele. Alice deja caer cinco o seis barras de algo que huele divinamente a chocolate en el jacuzzi, de manera que cuando prenden los jets, se forma una capa muy alta de burbujas que se desborda y cae en el piso, causando risas. Esme le ha traído a Bella una copa de vino blanco y las luces están apagadas. La habitación brilla con dos velas aromáticas cuyo aroma compite con el del agua, y todo eso le recuerda a Bella de fiestas en pijama infantiles… claro, más sofisticadas. Las cuatro discuten los exámenes de Bella, el negocio de Alice, el examen de certificación que acababa de tomar Rose, y la vieja granja que Esme encontró y que piensa que puede servir para el refugio. Pero incluso si los Cullen tienen los fondos para comprar la casa sin problemas, será mejor buscar contribuciones y donativos. Rose ya tiene el refugio registrado como una organización sin fines de lucro para deducir impuestos. La ha llamado la Casa McCarty.

—_Fue _idea de Emmett—dice Rose, echando la cabeza para atrás, contra el lado del jacuzzi, y dejando su cuerpo flotar. Su pecho hace montañas con la cúspide rosada a través de las nubes de burbujas. —Es el que comentó que la violencia doméstica no es solamente un fenómeno urbano, así que me pareció… correcto… el darle su nombre.

—Creo que es dulce—dice Esme.

Abruptamente, Rose levanta su cabeza para ver a Esme. —¿Bella sabe?

—¿Saber qué? —pregunta Esme, sus cejas finas marcando su ceño fruncido.

—¿Acerca de ti… tu pasado?

Bella está intrigada y se inclina hacia adelante.

—Le dije de mi hijo—dice Esme suavemente.

—Deberías decirle el resto—dice Rose, luego a Bella—Esme tiene tantas razones como yo para hacer que este refugio funcione—. Pero se detiene ahí y voltea a ver a Esme. Alice está sorprendentemente callada.

Esme duda. —No me gusta cargar a mis hijos con…

—No soy tu hija—Bella le recuerda. —Soy más como… una hermana.

—Yo tampoco soy tu hija—dije Rose. —No realmente. Creo que es tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás, Esme. Simplemente ser nosotras mismas.

Alice deja caer la mirada y dice suavemente:

—Esme puede ser mi madre. No recuerdo a la mía. Y además, me abandonó en el manicomio.

Sus palabras rompen el corazón de Bella pero Rose suena impaciente cuando dice:

—Eso está bien, Alice, pero yo sí recuerdo a la mía, y por más que quiera a Esme, no es mi madre.

Bella se mueve para alcanzar la mano de Alice que está en un lado del jacuzzi. —Todos tenemos necesidades diferentes—dice, buscando el suavizar la situación. A Rose aún le falta tacto en ocasiones. Bella mira a Esme. —Emmett mencionó algo de tu historia y la de Rose hace algún tiempo, pero no elaboró.

Esme está sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa triste. —Fui una esposa maltratada—admite. —En realidad no amaba el hombre con el que me casé, pero mi padre quería que lo hiciera y yo no… no estaba _en contra _de la idea de casarme con Chales. En ese entonces, casarse era lo que una chica hacía. Creo que estaba más interesada en tener mi propia casa que en ser su esposa—sacude la cabeza y continúa. —Era un hombre duro… malicioso. Pero lo escondía en público. Traté de decirle a mi madre, pero ella me regañó _a mí. _Debía ser una mala esposa para que mi esposo me golpeara de esa manera.

Bella siente que sus manos se hacen puños, está tan enojada. —No lo eras. No hay excusa para…

—Eso lo sé ahora, Bella, pero era joven entonces, y desde chica me regañaban por ser algo impropia. Conocí a Carlisle antes de convertirme en vampiro, ¿sabías eso? Él me enyesó la pierna que me rompí al caerme de un árbol… cuando tenía dieciséis. En mis días, las chicas de dieciséis años no trepaban árboles—. Esme sonríe de nuevo. —Así que eso te dice cómo era. Mi madre se había cansado de mí y fue fácil que creyera que yo causaba la ira de Charles. Probablemente lo hice, pero como dije, era un hombre malicioso ya, y si quemaba el pan o cocinaba de más la carne, me golpeaba. Si sus camisas no estaban bien almidonadas, me golpeaba. Si le contestaba en público, me golpeaba cuando llegábamos a casa. Usaba blusas de manga larga en el verano para cubrir los golpes. Finalmente, fue llamado a la guerra… la Gran Guerra. Fue reclutado y fue un _gran _alivio. Descubrí lo que significaba la libertad, y admito que le pedía a Dios que él muriera en batalla como muchos lo habían hecho. Pero no murió. Regresó a casa.

La mirada de Esme se ha vuelto distante y Bella espera a que continúe. Alice ve las burbujas, pero Rose ve a Esme también. Finalmente, Esme continúa:

—Las cosas regresaron a como estaban antes de que se fuera; si algo cambió es que era aún más cruel, y yo perdí la esperanza. El suicidio parecía la única salida pero era considerado imperdonable… aquellos que lo hacían no podían ser sepultados en tierra santa. Pero me sentía tan atrapada que algunos días no podía levantarme de la cama. Me golpeaba por eso también— Haciendo una pausa, inclina su cabeza y dice, —Me hubiera gustado tener el valor, aunque fuera una sola vez, de pelear. Pero nunca lo hice. Le tenía mucho miedo. Y no tenía a dónde ir.

"Seis meses después de que regresó, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Eso, finalmente, me dio la fuerza para _irme. _No podía llevar a un niño a esa casa, así que empaqué mis cosas y huí. Terminé en Ashland, Wisconsin donde pretendí ser una viuda de guerra y di clases en una escuela. Ahí nació mi hijo, pero nació con síndrome de bebé azul… sólo vivió unos cuantos días. Después de eso, me rendí. Decidí que Dios me estaba castigando por ser una mala esposa y ya no importaba si me iría al infierno por suicidarme. Ya estaba en el infierno. Así que brinqué de un acantilado. Carlisle me encontró en la morgue de un hospital. Aún no estaba muerta. Me salvó, luego me enseñó lo que era vivir y ser amada. Curioso, que tuve que morir para aprender a vivir.

Esa versión es, Bella se da cuenta, mucho más completa de la que Esme le había dicho diez años atrás en ese fatídico juego de béisbol.

—¿Ves? —Rose le dice al silencio. —Esme y yo tenemos nuestras razones para apoyar este refugio. Tuvimos una segunda oportunidad, y esposos que nos aman. No podemos garantizar lo segundo para otras mujeres, pero podemos ofrecer lo primero.

Bella asiente, entendiendo mejor.

No hacen nada todo el fin de semana más que hablar, relajarse y (para ella) comer y dormir. Los Cullen parecen disfrutar el cuidar de ella, pero no como lo hacían antes, como si hubiera sido una flor delicada. Ese domingo en la tarde es tiempo de que regrese a casa y asume que Rose la llevará, o tal vez Esme o Alice, pero es la voz de Edward que llama a su puerta. Está sorprendida de que se siente feliz de verlo y decide no examinar eso con mucho cuidado. En el carro de regreso a Dawesonville pregunta:

—¿Y qué hicieron ustedes, solitos?

—Pelearnos por qué ver en la televisión.

—¿Y quién ganó?

—¿Quién crees?

Se ríe... —¿Entonces supongo que vieron básquetbol?

—Me temo que sí.

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, mientras pasan los kilómetros. Ya casi está totalmente oscuro. El día había sido soleado, así que tuvieron que esperar hasta casi el crepúsculo para que alguien pudiera llevarla a casa. —¿Sabías que Rose y Emmett modificaron su casa para que yo pudiera mudarme con ellos? —le pregunta finalmente.

Sus labios se tuercen. —Sí. Creían que te obligaría a mudarte con Esme y conmigo.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho?

—_No, _por Dios. Serías bienvenida si quisieras, pero no asumí nada. Y no tienes que mudarte con Rose y Emmett tampoco, ¿sabes? No te preguntaron primero.

Suena molesto, pero no está segura si está molesto por ella, o por él mismo. —Está bien—dice Bella.

Su mandíbula se tensa, pero mantiene sus ojos en la carretera, no en ella. Se pregunta lo que estará pensando. Después de un momento, dice:

—¿Entonces está bien si ellos no preguntan primero, pero si fuera yo el que lo hiciera…—no termina lo que iba a decir.

Está celoso. Quisiera tranquilizarlo, pero es complicado… demasiadas capas: el pasado, el presente, sus sentimientos por ella, la falta de los suyos por él… pero aún así, ¿en verdad puede decir que no siente nada por él? Eso sería una mentira. No siente lo que un día sintió por él, pero estaba _feliz _ de verlo hoy. Lo _había _extrañado, y cuando lo ve a veces, el eco de la chica que fue antes recuerda que él es hermoso, y recuerda lo que era el estar tan completamente _consumida_ por la pasión de una manera en la que vivía para que la tocara, le sonriera, la besara.

Pero había _amado _a Mark… y aún lo ama. Duda que alguna vez hubiera amado a Edward de la misma manera. Había estado obsesionada con él, pero era demasiado joven, demasiado insegura, y demasiado incrédula de su propia capacidad de amar a alguien más, y por el otro lado, Edward se había considerado un monstruo que no se la merecía para nada. La había dejado "por su propio bien," y ella se había creído tan inadecuada que había creído en sus mentiras. Eso no era amor, era desesperación. Lo hizo a él controlador. La hizo a ella dependiente de él.

Diez kilómetros pasan, veinte, antes de que decida cómo responder. —Es cierto que dudaría más de tus motivaciones— admite. Él la voltea a ver, claramente sorprendido… ya sea porque confesó abiertamente lo que él sospechaba, o porque había asumido que no respondería. —Hay mucha historia entre nosotros dos—agrega Bella.

—¿Y no la tienes con Rose?

—No la misma, no—. Ella sonríe; él bufa. —Rose no hace lo que no quiere hacer. Eso hace sus motivos más transparentes.

—¿Así que crees que tengo algún tipo de… intención _oculta?_ —Suena lastimado.

—Creo que haces cosas que no quieres hacer porque crees que es lo correcto. Eso te hace honorable, no engañoso… pero no siempre consultas con otros lo que _ellos _piensan. Podrían no estar de acuerdo con lo que piensas.

Edward frunce el ceño. —Lo correcto es lo correcto.

—En tu opinión.

Suspira en un soplido. —Suenas como Mark.

Eso la hace reír... luego la hace ahogarse con un sollozo y, asustado, Edward detiene el coche a un lado de la carretera. —¿Bella? ¿Bella? Perdón. No debí haber dicho eso.

—No, está bien—dice sacudiendo la cabeza y limpiándose los ojos. —Claro que sueno como Mark. Estábamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Por eso nos casamos.

—Y a veces Mark y yo no estábamos de acuerdo—admite Edward. Tímidamente, lleva su mano para tocar la mejilla de Bella; ella se inclina para apretar su rostro contra la palma fría de Edward.

—¿Todavía… todavía sientes algo por mí, verdad? — vacila en llamarlo amor.

Él no. —Te amo, sí.

—No puedes; han pasado años. Es sólo culpa…

—_No _lo es— quita su mano de golpe. —Por favor no me insultes. Te enojas cuando te digo qué sentir. No me lo hagas a mí entonces—. Su tono es cortante y ella se estremece, acuchillada, porque él tiene razón. —Y sí te conozco… te conozco más de lo que crees. He estado prácticamente viviendo contigo por dos meses, Bella. Incluso si no te conocía antes, y sí te conocía, creo que ahora te conozco muy bien. Y sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo; no intento hacer que lo hagas. Esa no es mi intención _oculta. _

—Lo sé, pero es por eso que es más complicado contigo que con Rose. Siempre hay dos capas. No quiero lastimarte. Sí te _quiero, _Edward. De verdad. No es lástima. Te quiero. Pero amaba a mi esposo.

—Lo sé—.Su voz ya no suena enojada, sólo adolorida. —Y no tienes que preocuparte por lastimarme. Cavé mi propia tumba hace diez años; me quedaré en ella. Estoy aquí, ahora, porque quiero estarlo, no porque me sienta… obligado.

—Aún así, no quiero lastimarte. No soy tan cruel.

Él sonríe, pero es una sonrisa amarga. —El sólo estar de regreso en tu vida… el que me dejes estar de nuevo en tu vida sin odiarme… Tienes todas las razones de este mundo para odiarme, pero no lo haces. Eso es bendición suficiente.

—Estaba enojada, Edward. Me trataste como a una niña, pero nunca te odié. Pero por eso es difícil el aceptar algo de ti cuando no preguntas antes, porque _sí _me trataste como una niña al no preguntar en el pasado. Tomaste decisiones unilaterales que me afectaron a mí y a ti.

—Lo sé— dice, su voz aún más suave. —Aprendí. Intento ser mejor.

—Y lo eres—dice. Él sólo asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza y vuelve a encender el carro, buscando en el espejo un espacio libre para regresar a la carretera. —Eres mi amigo, ¿sabes? —le dice, para estar segura de que entienda.

—Sé eso—dice aún viendo la carretera, no a ella. —Lo sé.

—Estabas ahí conmigo cuando lo necesitaba.

—Y siempre lo estaré—dice, acelerando para regresar al asfalto.

**Notas:**

*Lush, como se explica, es una tienda especializada en baño y jabones. Bath and Body Works es lo mismo, pero un poco más conocida. En la ciudad donde vivo, hay un Bath and Body Works (que me encanta por cierto) pero nunca había oído de Lush antes de leer esto. Tendré que probarlo algún día jaja.

Me equivoqué… este no es el capítulo que les dije hahaha. Es el que sigue, pero en fin, es que siempre al traducir y al terminar de traducir un capítulo, re-leo el que sigue para asegurarme que todo concuerde y para irme preparando para traducirlo, pero la vez pasada me emocioné re-leyendo y terminé leyendo como 4 capítulos y me confundí.

En fin. Ya están los 17 capítulos, y ya que estoy emocionadísima traduciendo, subiré el capítulo de una vez. Mil gracias por los comentarios y por los reviews :D Y algo que quiero aclarar… creo que no debí decir que me sentía mal por tan pocos reviews… no me snetí bien, pero tampoco me molesté ni me deprimí ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente me sorprendió porque habían tenido mejor respuesta los caps anteriores. Cuando digo que 17 reviews, o los que sean, son para alentarlos a que dejen sus comentarios porque me encantan, y porque me gustaría tener una respuesta constante en la historia para reportarle a la autora. Y también, lo admito, es para ponerme un poco más de presión. Al saber que más gente lee y está lo suficientemente interesada como para dejar reviews, me anima más a seguir traduciendo. **Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! **De verdad, gracias :D

Y pues, lo mismo, 17 reviews antes de que actualice, y si dejan uno, les mando un preview.

Saludos,

Lilia


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veinticinco_

**Nota de la autora**: El verano sorprende a Bella (y a Edward) en un lugar differente.*

---

—Lo pensaré—dice Bella al teléfono.

—Septiembre—le dice Irene. —Para tu cumpleaños. Será después de las peores lluvias del verano, pero no hará mucho calor. Extrañamos verte. ¡Los niños han crecido tanto!

—Abriremos el refugio en julio o a principios de agosto, así que tendré que ver. Tal vez no pueda irme.

—¿Por unos cuantos días? Vamos, Bella. Charlie no te ha visto desde… bueno, desde el funeral. Te extraña.

—Lo sé—dice Bella suavemente, pero antes de que pueda decir más, unos golpes leves en su ventana la interrumpen. Volteando su cabeza, siente que sus cejas escalan hasta su cabello. Edward está encaramado precariamente afuera en el pequeño alféizar de ladrillo como una ardilla gigante. Quiere reírse, pero sólo le dice a Irene:

—Oye, tengo que irme. Te llamo después.

—OK, maguey. Y es en serio lo de septiembre. Charlie no es el único que no te ha visto desde hace mucho.

—Lo sé. Dale besos a Jake y a los niños de mi parte.

—Lo haré. Adiós, corazón.

—Adiós.

Edward toca de nuevo, una de las esquinas de su boca levantada. Lleva puestos pantalones azules de hospital.

Bella se acerca a la ventana, pero habla normalmente. Sabe que la puede escuchar. —¿Qué _haces? _Hay una puerta de cristal a tres metros. ¿No puedes entrar como una persona normal?

Puede ver (en vez de oír) que suspira, pero se ha ido antes de que pueda parpadear y está en la puerta, entrando. No tiene seguro. El patio está inundado con el sol de junio y Edward destella en la luz. Aún sigue pensando que es hermoso… pero también gracioso. Vampiros felices y destellantes…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta. —Pensé que tenías que quedarte en el hospital. ¿Qué acaso la vida de residente no es equivalente a esclavitud?

Él sonríe pícaramente. —Sólo nos permiten una semana de trabajo de ochenta horas ahora; no pueden pedirnos más de eso. Se supone que estoy durmiendo. Me escabullí para venir aquí.

—Estás loco. ¿No se preguntará alguien el por qué no estás en la habitación de descanso?

—Fingir que duermes es aburrido—dice, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Bella con las manos dobladas cómodamente entre sus rodillas. Sigue sonriéndole pícaramente sin ninguna razón aparente.

Bella se acerca a él de manera que casi se tocan las rodillas. —¿Cómo te va?

—Sorpresivamente bien—. Y sí suena sorprendido. —No me he sentido tentado a comerme a nadie todavía.

Bella suelta una risita ante la manera tan cruda en que pone la situación en palabras, aunque sea algo mórbida. —Alice dijo que todo estaría bien.

—Sí, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que el futuro puede cambiar instantáneamente. Sólo…—se encoje de hombros. —Esperé que fuera más difícil. Pero claro, aún no he asistido en cirugía. Ha sido orientación tras orientación la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Te agrada la gente con la que trabajas?

—Lo suficiente, aunque uno de ellos es una mierdilla arrogante— Hace una cara. —Me gustaría decir que es un incompetente, pero no lo es. Después de mí, es probablemente el mejor nuevo residente del piso.

Sus cejas se levantan de nuevo. —Bueno. Definitivamente tenemos una alta opinión de nosotros mismos, ¿no?

Edward bufa. —Bella, estoy en mi tercera carrera médica y tengo una memoria fotográfica. Incluso si nunca he practicado, _esperaría_ estar en primer lugar de la clase o habría algo muy mal conmigo.

Puesto de esa manera, ve su punto. A veces falla en añadir el factor vampiro como elemento, pero aún así no se pierde la oportunidad de fastidiarlo en juego por su actitud. Levantando sus manos, dice:

—Lo siento, Dr. Masen, Residente del Shock y Asombro Médico.

Edward rueda los ojos, pero no comenta acerca de su tomada de pelo. —Por lo menos ya conozco a los supervisores. —Hizo su trabajo de interno en Emory. —Mis compañeros no tienen esa suerte, y me han estado pidiendo información toda la semana… bueno, todos menos Chip. Él es el tipo arrogante.

—¿Su nombre es _Chip_?

—Charles-Clayton-Tercero-pero-llámame-Chip—. Bella resopla ante eso y él continúa. —Pretende ser amigable, pero…— le da golpecitos a su cabeza para señalar que sabe lo que el otro chico piensa en verdad. —Ha decidido el "hacerme caer," lo que es gracioso, ya que sabría de cada plan que tenga antes de que intente implementarlo. Mantendrá el año entretenido, por lo menos. Creo que parte de su problema es que siempre ha sido el joven prometedor, así que no está seguro de qué hacer conmigo.

—¿Qué edad les dijiste que tenías? —Bella debería recordar, pero no se acuerda.

—Veintiséis. No es que sea más joven que el resto de ellos, sino que el tener un doctorado a esa edad hace las cosas más difíciles. No hay muchos doctores dobles de menos de treinta años. Estoy empezando a desear haberme quedado simplemente con medicina general de nuevo, o una especialización normal que tomara otro año.

—Bueno, ya que en verdad tienes, ¿cuánto? ¿Ciento dieciséis?... tal vez deberían considerarte algo lento en tus estudios.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Tratando de mantenerte con los pies en la tierra, Sr. Prometedor.

Sus labios se tuercen de nuevo en una sonrisa. —Por eso te necesito cerca. Eres buena haciendo eso.

Por un momento, la ligereza de su conversación se hunde bajo el peso de las cosas que no se dicen y su sonrisa se debilita.

—Es parte de mi trabajo—responde después de una breve pausa. —Escribir disertación, manejar un refugio de mujeres, y poner en su lugar a los vampiros sabelotodo—. El momento incómodo pasa y Edward vuelve a sonreír. —¿Dónde estuviste hoy? —pregunta Bella. —¿En qué hospital?

—En Grady. La próxima semana, roto al V.A., luego al hospital infantil. Creo que ése es el que espero con menos ansias. Asusto a los niños—. Hace una cara. —Aún están lo suficientemente en contacto con sus instintos como para ser sensibles al monstruo pretendiendo ser su doctor.

Impaciente, Bella aprieta sus labios. —Ya basta con eso de ser un "monstruo", ¿ok? No eres un monstruo.

—Bueno, un monstruo _rehabilitado_—. Hace un gesto apuntando al teléfono móvil en el buró, aparentemente listo para cambiar el tema. —¿Con quién estabas hablando hace rato? ¿De Charlie?

—Irene, la esposa de Jake.

—Ah, ¿quieren que vayas a visitarlos?

—No he ido en más de un año, y no he visto a Charlie desde el funeral.

A pesar de que los otros aún se detienen antes de decir esa palabra, Bella ya no.

—Lo sé—dice Edward ahora. —Si es por el costo del avión…—Bella empieza a interrumpir, pero él levanta una mano. —Déjame terminar—. Ella se rinde, cerrando la boca. —No se trata de lo que puedes pagar; se trata de lo que nosotros podemos pagar. Un boleto de avión es como… como comprarte un café. E incluso si no quieres verlo así, entonces considéralo un beneficio de tu trabajo. Deberías visitar a tu papá; es importante. Está envejeciendo. Aunque si vas, deberás tener cuidado con tu aroma… lava toda tu ropa y espera por lo menos dos días para ver a Jacob Black… le dará tiempo a nuestro aroma para disiparse de tu persona.

Bella quisiera alegar acerca del boleto, pero mantiene su boca cerrada porque el que los Cullen le compren un boleto de avión a Seattle _sería _el equivalente a que ella le comprara la comida a un amigo. Si ella tiende a verlo como endeudarse, ellos no lo ven de esa manera. Los regalos y favores son relativos. Así que dice:

—Pensaré lo del viaje—. Está más intrigada por lo otro que dijo. —¿A qué te refieres con que necesito darle tiempo a su aroma para disiparse? ¿Aroma de qué?

—Los vampiros tenemos un aroma distintivo. Podemos olernos los unos a los otros, y podemos oler a los licántropos también… justo como ellos pueden olernos a nosotros. Si Jacob te oliera demasiado pronto, sabría que estás tratando con vampiros de nuevo, sin importar lo que le digas. Al vivir en esta casa, todo lo que tienes huele a nosotros. Puedes lavar tu piel y cabello y ropa, pero aún tendrías que preocuparte por tus zapatos, tu silla, incluso tu maleta. Creo que dos días es suficiente para que se oree, pero debes tener más cuidado con tu maleta.

—Ah—. Piensa en las implicaciones de eso. —Dejar que Jacob sepa que estoy en contacto de nuevo contigo y tu familia… probablemente no es una buena idea… por lo menos no ahora. Después de mi último año en la preparatoria, no están entre su gente favorita.

—No, espero que no. Y tiene toda la razón en pensar así.

—Sí, bueno, no me siento con energías para pelear con él por eso. Será más fácil que Irene acepte lo que digo, pero Jacob… no lo haría. Puede ser tan terco como yo, a veces, y le gusta sobreprotegerme… más o menos como alguien que conozco. —Levanta una ceja, mirando significativamente a Edward. —Creo que es algo que hacen los hombres.

—Claro que es algo que hacemos— reconoce. —La naturaleza equipa a los hombres para ser protectores de esa manera; está en el cerebro de los machos, te guste o no. Agrégale a eso el hecho de que soy un vampiro indestructible diez veces más fuerte que tú y se vuelve peor. Pero…—dice antes de que ella explote. —claro que reconozco que tú eres una persona eminentemente capaz, Bella. ¿Ya no trato de llevar las riendas de tu vida, o sí?

—No— Y es verdad… no lo hace. Incluso ha dejado de preocuparse por su trabajo en el refugio.

Edward se queda en la casa hasta la cena, visitando, luego se va para cenar él mismo—Tengo que mantenerme saciado— antes de regresar a Atlanta. Sabe que probablemente no lo verá de nuevo hasta el fin de semana y la sorprende cómo lo extraña. No se había dado cuenta qué tan acostumbrada estaba a tenerlo cerca hasta los últimos días cuando no lo ha estado, pero se alegra de que haya decidido darse una oportunidad con esta residencia. A pesar de lo mucho que lo fastidie en juego, Edward _sí _tiene una mente brillante, y como mucha gente inteligente, se aburre fácilmente… luego se le amarga el ánimo. Necesita algo que lo mantenga ocupado y piensa que a pesar del reto de "Chip"… y su sed de sangre...ser un residente hará maravillas con él.

Por su parte, Bella debe irse a dormir temprano, ya que ella, Rose, Alice y Esme tienen un día ocupado mañana. Van a unir a varios donadores y donadores potenciales para la primer junta del consejo de la Casa McCarty, luego tendrán juntas con varios directores de agencias locales para distribuir información del refugio, la manera de contactarlos, requerimientos y limitaciones.

Toma una ducha, luego lee un poco antes de dormir. Cuando sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, cierra el libro, apaga la luz, y se rueda para quedar bocabajo.

El sueño comienza de una forma extraña, como suelen empezar los sueños. Ella está, inexplicablemente, de regreso en una clase en la Universidad del Norte de Florida en Jacksonville. No está segura de qué clase es, y no importa. Lo que importa es que hay un examen hoy y ha olvidado traer una pluma. Estudió; no es que no haya estudiado… pero no tiene nada con qué escribir. Olvidó poner la bolsa en la parte trasera de su silla y ahora está rebuscando entre sus cosas una pluma, un lápiz… lo que sea. Llenándose de ansiedad, le pregunta a sus vecinos si le prestan una, pero ninguno tiene una extra. Luego alguien se para a un lado de la mesa en la que se sienta cerca de la puerta.

—Toma—dice una voz. —Puedes usar la mía—. Una hermosa pluma fuente Parker de imitación de perla es puesta en su mesa.

—Gracias—le dice al benefactor. —Me aseguraré de regresártela después del examen—. Levanta la mirada.

Es Edward el que está ahí ofreciéndole una pluma. No es Mark, es Edward. Incluso en el mundo nublado de sus sueños, reconoce que esto es extraño. ¿Qué hace Edward en la Universidad del Norte de Florida?

Apenas y recuerda el sueño cuando se despierta, pero puede sentir como si algo fundamental ha cambiado muy dentro de ella.

**Notas:**

*****La autora siempre pone una pequeña nota al principio de cada capítulo y creo que sería bueno traducirla. Así que a partir de este capítulo, lo haré. Cuando hay una nota al principio, es de la autora, las del final son mías.

Wow! Tres capítulos en dos días, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, y es que estos capítulos empiezan a cambiar todo por fin y estoy emocionada. Este es el punto donde las cosas empiezan a cambiar, así que espero que los disfruten mucho como yo lo hice XD Mil gracias por los reviews. De nuevo no mandé preview por razones obvias, espero que lo disfruten :D

Lo mismo de siempre aplica.

Saludos!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintiséis_

**Notas de la autora: **Una crisis invierte los papeles, y Bella llega al hospital a consolar a un Edward afligido.

--

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Los golpes en su puerta deslizante de cristal hacen que Bella levante la vista de su escritorio donde está sentada trabajando en la solicitud de aún otra donación privada. Pareciera que tres cuartos de su tiempo pasaban en tratar de juntar fondos para el refugio y sólo un cuarto se dedicaba al negocio del refugio en sí, como escribir la misión y planes de entrenamiento vocacional, estableciendo servicios de consejería, protección policiaca, y arreglar las cosas para que los niños del refugio puedan ser registrados en la escuela local con la privacidad adecuada.

Desviando la mirada de su computadora, se mueve hacia la puerta pero Alice ya ha entrado. —Vamos— dice Alice, manteniéndola abierta. Sus ojos ámbar están ensanchados y ansiosos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Bella confundida.

—Edward te necesita.

—¿Eh?

La improbabilidad de eso causa que haga una pausa, lo que hace que Alice llegue hacia ella a una velocidad inhumana y la impulse a ella y a su silla por la puerta, agarrando su bolsa al irse.

Afuera, Alice la rueda a través del pórtico de concreto con su silla hacia la acera que rodea la casa y hacia la cochera afuera. —No ha pasado aún—explica Alice— pero lo hará. Acabo de ver el accidente; estaba llenando las repisas pero vi el accidente, le avisé a Jasper en su estudio y luego corrí hacia acá. Fue más rápido que si hubiera manejado por las calles con ese ridículo límite de velocidad de 40 km por hora en ciertas zonas. Ahora tenemos que apurarnos porque va a pasar aproximadamente en media hora. No podemos llegar a Atlanta para ese entonces, pero podemos llegar después. Es cuando te necesitará, de todos modos.

Alice había estado hablando demasiado rápido, de modo que los oídos humanos de Bella casi no pueden llevarle el hilo a lo que dice, pero las palabras aún hacen su corazón latir más fuerte. La naturaleza oscura y nefasta de la situación está en desacuerdo con el brillante día que lanza un arcoíris contra la piel de mármol de Alice. ¿Se había arriesgado a correr desde su tienda en la luz del sol de verano? Pero, después de todo, a máxima velocidad se mueve demasiado rápido como para que los humanos no distingan más que un contorno borroso.

—¿Qué accidente? —pregunta Bella mientras Alice la lleva por la cochera. Lleva demasiada prisa como para dejar que Bella se mueva por sí sola, aunque normalmente todos los Cullen están súper conscientes del deseo de Bella de movimiento independiente. —¿Edward no se va a lastimar, o sí? —No cree que haya mucho que pueda lastimar a un vampiro.

—No Edward. Él está bien. Pero está trabajando. Está a punto de perder a su primer paciente—. Su voz está tensa y Bella mira sobre su hombro cuando llegan a la cochera. Alice abre la puerta trasera para poder entrar y rebusca entre la caja de llaves por una extra, luego corre hacia un viejo Porsche amarillo en el que Rose ha estado trabajando en las tardes. Rose (y su Tesla) están en la corte hoy, y Emmett (y su Jeep) están en el refugio trabajando en el calentador de agua. Eso deja sólo la furgoneta nueva del refugio o el viejo Porsche. Claro que Alice elegiría el Porsche. —El perder un paciente… le pasa tarde o temprano a todos los doctores, pero este es un caso especial—Alice le quita el seguro a las puertas, luego carga a Bella, casi aventándola sin ceremonias en el asiento del pasajero y desarmando su silla para ponerla atrás. —Edward está en el hospital infantil hoy.

—Oh—dice Bella, entendiendo por fin. —Es un niño.

—Sí.

La puerta de la cochera se está abriendo y Alice ya tiene el motor encendido. Suena un poco forzado pero por lo menos el motor está _en _el coche. La semana pasada no lo estaba.

Alice sale de la cochera rápidamente y se apresura a través de la entrada privada, en dirección a la pequeña carretera del condado hacia el sur. —Rose puede preocuparse por su coche…—dice Bella.

—Le dejé una nota—dice Alice. Sus labios están apretados con determinación. —Necesito concentrarme, Bella. Debo mantener las visiones a un lado para poder manejar.

—De acuerdo—dice Bella y se queda callada, viendo el paisaje del norte de Georgia pasar a velocidades peligrosas. De vez en cuando, Alice baja al límite de velocidad. —Policía—explica la primera vez, y Bella ve el carro de policía escondido en una pequeña calle, pero ya que no es posible que la vean, Alice acelera de nuevo, deslizándose con gracia de un lado a otro por el leve tráfico en la carretera de dos carriles. A pesar de esto, termina atorada detrás de un camión de algún tipo, muy atrás en la línea y sin poder pasar. Aprieta los dientes y maldice en voz baja demasiado rápido y demasiado bajo como para que Bella le entienda. Luego, por fin, ya no hay obstáculos y no son forzadas a disminuir la velocidad hasta que llegan al Perímetro. Incluso ahí no tienen que ir tan despacio, ya que Alice se mueve alrededor de los coches más lentos hasta que la salida a la Interestatal 85 las lleva al corazón de la ciudad, Decatur, y la Universidad de Emory.

El Hospital Infantil de Egleston está localizado cerca del campus. Incluso con el techo y los vidrios ahumados, el sol brilla peligrosamente en los nudillos de Alice que sostienen el volante.

—Bella, no puedo bajarme del coche para armar tu silla y dejarte. Tendré que entrar al estacionamiento techado.

—Está bien. No sabría dónde encontrar a Edward de todas formas.

Alice toma la calle Clifton y pasa la fachada de cristal, dando vuelta en una calle secundaria para entrar al estacionamiento. Tienen que tener cuidado con el tráfico de peatones y los estudiantes de la universidad que caminan por ahí. Alice se estaciona, y luego se recarga en el volante por un minuto, sólo respirando. Bella espera mientras Alice desencadena la fuerza de las visiones que habían sido reprimidas. Finalmente, levanta su cabeza, parpadeando. —Está en el cuarto de espera de los residentes. Lo dejaron ir después de que informó a los padres.

Luego se está saliendo del vehículo, llega al lado de Bella para abrirle la puerta y saca la silla, acomodando las ruedas de golpe con tanta fuerza que Bella se alegra de que no haya nadie que observe cómo una jovencita que no mide ni uno cincuenta, ni pesa más de 40 kilogramos, y que está mojada hasta los huesos, maneja una silla de ruedas de titanio como si estuviera hecha de gomaespuma. Cuando tiene a Bella en la silla, la empuja con velocidad hacia los ascensores.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —pregunta Bella. —¿Y por qué crees que Edward me necesita? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —. Esa es la pregunta que ha plagado la mente de Bella durante todo el viaje.

—Unos niños estaban trepando árboles; uno se resbaló y se cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza con una raíz de un árbol. Rompió en dos su cráneo, pero no lo mató. Aún así, no había nada que Edward pudiera haber hecho…. Nada que nadie pudo haber hecho. Pero Edward… no le gusta perder, ni fallar. Está convencido de que si hubiera podido usar su velocidad completa, lo hubiera salvado. No hubiera podido— Alice hace una pausa cuando el ascensor llega al sótano donde se encuentran las habitaciones de espera y descanso. —Las caídas en verano son comunes y también las heridas en la cabeza… La familia vive cerca, así que la ambulancia lo trajo al hospital infantil más cercano, pero es sólo un centro de traumas de tercer nivel. Debió haber sido trasladado por aire al Scottish Rite en el norte de Atlanta, pero dudo que incluso ellos hubieran podido salvarlo. Muere en cada una de las visiones que he tenido. El equipo de cirugía estaba tratando de estabilizarlo lo suficiente como para moverlo, pero no había nada que pudieran haber hecho. Edward necesita que le digan que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Bella voltea la cabeza para ver el rostro de Alice. Tiene esa mirada cristalina que lleva cuando está buscando visiones. —¿Y por qué yo? —pregunta Bella de nuevo.

Alice se enfoca de nuevo y agacha la mirada. Con la luz del hospital, sus ojos se ven amarillos como los de un gato. —Te necesita—dice Alice, como si fuera obvio. Bella empieza a preguntar por qué, pero se detiene. No necesita preguntar, no realmente. Sólo se ha hecho la ciega innecesariamente.

Han llegado a un pasillo común y corriente y Alice se ha detenido detrás de una puerta con un tirador pesado de hierro. Toca la puerta. Por un minuto, nadie responde, luego se abre para revelar a un Edward abatido. El corazón de Bella se une al de él. Se ve… destrozado. Sus ojos están rojos de lágrimas que no puede derramar y sus irises que solían estar dorados se ven atenuados, sus hombros están caídos e incluso su piel perfecta se ve demacrada; su ceño está fruncido en confusión. Alice se avienta a sus brazos y lo estrecha fuertemente. —No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, Edward. Vine a decirte eso—Luego se mueve para empujar a Bella hacia la habitación. —Te veré más tarde— Y se va.

Bella sube la mirada para observarlo y él le parpadea. Se ve sorprendido, pero no está segura si es por su presencia o por el shock de ver a un niño morir bajo su cuidado. —¿Edward? —dice suavemente.

Se hace a un lado. —Pasa.

Rueda su silla y le pasa de lado. Hay tres camas en la habitación, o más bien, camillas, dos escritorios, un closet pequeño y una alacena pequeña con un microondas y una cafetera. Hay también un baño con regadera y taza de baño. No es una habitación grande, y por el momento está vacía aparte de Edward. No hay ventanas. —Me hicieron irme—dice Edward. Sus manos, Bella se da cuenta, están temblando cuando él las mete en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos azules. —Supongo que Alice vio…

—Sí. Lo siento— ¿Y qué debe decir ahora? Esta es una nueva experiencia para ella… el consolarlo. En Forks, siempre le parecía mucho más mayor y con mucha más experiencia, y después de su reunión, era ella la que recibía consuelo siempre y cuando ella dejara que él se lo ofreciera. Él había sido el fuerte, el seguro de sí mismo, el que la sostenía. No se veía como nada de eso ahora. Como había pensado al verlo hace un rato, se veía _destrozado. _—Oh, Edward—le dice ahora, casi en un susurro, y actúa por instinto. Le extiende los brazos.

Él cae de rodillas en frente de su silla y pone su cabeza en su regazo. Es un gesto de rendición tan poderoso que la toma por sorpresa, siendo tan poco característico de Edward. ¿Pero lo es? Edward no es perfecto ni omnisciente. Es sólo un doctor joven, su amigo, que ha perdido a su primer paciente y necesita un abrazo. Tal vez se creía un monstruo, pero puede sentir dolor, y puede llorar sin importar si sus ductos lacrimógenos funcionan o no. Pone una mano sobre su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello despeinado. —Lo siento tanto—dice de nuevo, pero con sinceridad ahora, no con duda. —Lo siento, Edward— Él no solloza. Sólo se mantiene de rodillas y deja que ella dibuje círculos en su espalda y pase sus dedos por su cabello. Ella ya no habla. Ni él.

Finalmente, él rompe el silencio. Su voz es plana y seca, para nada melódica. —Sólo tenía ocho años… ocho. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando sus amigos cuando lo dejaron subirse en ese maple tan grande? Su cerebro completo se hinchó por el impacto y no pudimos parar la hemorragia. No fue como las cirugías controladas. Sólo sangró y sangró…—Abruptamente se ríe, pero suena más como si se estuviera ahogando. —Ni siquiera quería beber su sangre. Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza. Bueno, eso no es verdad. Lo hizo, pero sólo en la periferia. Entiendo a Carlisle ahora; estaba demasiado enfocado en salvarlo como para pensar en comérmelo. Pero no lo salvé…

Se detiene y ahora sí solloza, pero sólo una vez, un sonido ahogado que no suena para nada diferente de su risa hace un rato. Bella se agacha para darle un beso casto al lado de su cabeza. —Alice dijo que no hubieras podido hacer nada.

—Pude haber trabajado tan rápido como sé que puedo y al diablo las consecuencias…

—No, Edward. Dijo que no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. No lo hubieras podido salvar.

—Sólo tenía _ocho…_

—Shhh—dice y besa su cabello de nuevo. Se siente duro en sus labios. Regresa a tallar círculos en su espalda y hombros. Se ve frágil ante ella (lo que es gracioso considerando que es un vampiro) pero se da cuenta de que, sin importar lo que Alice haya sugerido, no es su propia falla lo que lamenta. Es la edad del niño lo que sigue repitiendo y lo que parece haberle lastimado tanto.

—Tuve que decirle a sus padres—logra decir finalmente. —Tuve que decirles que estaba muerto. Me agradecieron por intentar. Era su único hijo. No pueden tener otro. Son gente buena. Gente simple y buena. ¿Dónde demonios está DIOS, Bella? ¿Cómo puede un _buen _Dios dejar que algo así pase? Nunca entendí eso. "Es la voluntad de Dios"… ¡Tonterías!

Bella no dice nada. No hay nada que decir. Edward necesita desahogarse y ella lo deja.

—Podía escuchar lo que pensaban cuando me agradecían. No estaban mintiendo. No me culpan. Pero yo sí. Debí haberlo salvado. Eso es lo que los doctores _hacen._ Salvamos gente. He matado…—Se detiene por un momento, luego continúa. —He matado… tantos. Necesito salvar gente. Entiendo a Carlisle ahora. Finalmente lo entiendo —Se está repitiendo, pero ella siente que es importante y lo deja balbucear por un rato sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y rostro, hombros y espalda. Y en algún momento, se da el balance. Dar y recibir. No puede confiar sin que confíen en ella; no puede mostrarse débil a menos que se pueda mostrar fuerte también. La está dejando ser fuerte cuando él lo necesita.

Después de un rato, lo ayuda a pararse y lo deja que se acueste en la camilla que ha reclamado como suya y en la que pretende a veces dormir. Edward descansa con los ojos cerrados y ella se sienta con él. Tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos o una hora después de su llegada, la puerta se abre para que otro residente entre. —Vine a ver cómo estabas, amigo, ya que perdiste un paciente y todo…—El joven se detiene en la puerta, mirándola. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Bella Jackson—dice Bella, volteando su silla y extendiéndole la mano. Detrás de ella, puede escuchar a Edward sentándose en su camilla. —Una vieja amiga—agrega, respondiendo la pregunta que se queda en los labios del joven.

—Oh—Le toma la mano y la saluda. —Soy, eh, Chip Clayton—Así que este es el infame "Chip." Tiene cabello café arena que cae sobre sus ojos color azul claro brillante, y sospecha que enamora a las chicas con facilidad. Hay un aire relajado en sus hombros mientras la observa a pesar de que sabe que ella no es una verdadera posibilidad para él. Es sólo su hábito en presencia de una mujer. —¿Así que conoces a Masen?

—Sí—dice Bella. Le acababa de decir justo eso, después de todo. Está tratando de sacarle más información, pero ella no va a dejar salir nada. —Estábamos a punto de salir a tomar un café—Duda que Edward quiera estar atrapado en esta pequeña habitación con un Chip Clayton "compasivo." —Fue un placer conocerte—Voltea la cabeza para ver el rostro de Edward. —¿Listo?

Su expresión es agradecida al levantarse para seguirla fuera de la habitación. Chip debe hacerse a un lado para que la silla pueda pasar a su lado mientras Edward mantiene la puerta abierta. —¿Quieren compañía? —pregunta Chip.

Es metiche, Bella piensa. —No—dice. —Pero gracias por la oferta— Es educado pero final. Chip es forzado a regresar por donde vino o a quedarse en la habitación.

A unos quince metros de la habitación, por el pasillo, Edward dice:

—Gracias. Creo que lo hubiera ahorcado si hubiera tenido que lidiar con él hoy.

Bella le avienta una mirada furtiva. Las luces fluorescentes del techo hacen que su cabello cobrizo se vea deslustrado. —El secreto para manejar a personas difíciles en conversaciones es mantener control del intercambio. No dejes que maneje la conversación.

—Lo mantendré en mente, Dra. Jackson.

—No soy una doctora aún, Edward. Estoy muy lejos de serlo. Una disertación completa de serlo. Lo sabes.

No responde, diciendo:

—Viene Alice—y se detiene, volteando. Bella se detiene para ver y escucha los pies de Alice caminando por el pasillo detrás de ellos. Lleva zapatillas de ballet con suelas de piel y hacen un sonido como de cepillos en el piso de vinil. Abraza de nuevo a su hermano.

—No tenías que irte, sabes—le dice Edward.

Ella sólo se encoje de hombros y sonríe a medias, viendo a Bella. Bella no necesita leer mentes para saber lo que está pensando. Edward necesitaba desahogarse pero no hubiera podido romperse en frente de las dos. Orgullo masculino. Que una persona haya visto había sido suficientemente difícil para él. Tal vez él y Alice nacieron en el mismo año, y tal vez ella era mayor cuando fue transformada, pero él aún se ve como el hermano mayor. Bella recuerda la sensación del cabello de Edward en sus dedos y su cabeza en su regazo, y le sonríe cuando él voltea a verla. Ya no ve perfección. Ve cabello despeinado y una vulnerabilidad voluntaria cuando él le sonríe un poco. Aún hay tristeza en sus ojos, pero le sonríe.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Primero que nada, gracias a mi hermana adorada que me ayudó de nuevo a checar el capítulo que por más que lo leía y lo leía, había algo que me sonaba… raro. Aún sigue sin satisfacerme completamente, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más. Después de tres actualizaciones seguidas, me tardé un poquito con esto. Primero, tenía una traducción que hacer por la que me pagaron, lo que fue genial a pesar de tanto termino legal y aburrido. Pero prioridades, prioridades jaja. Luego, sinceramente, anduve de vaga todo el día, así que no tuve oportunidad de hacer gran cosa y por eso se fue lento el asunto, pero por fin está listo y espero que les haya gustado. :D Mil gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D

Lilia


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintisiete_

**Notas de la autora: **_Después de enfrentarse con la muerte, Edward piensa en muchas cosas. (Hay ideas controversiales expresadas en este capítulo pero tengan en mente que no estoy necesariamente de acuerdo con ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de reflejar lo que creo que el(los) personaje(s) creerían.)_

_---_

Está fingiendo dormir. La luz tenue amarilla de la lámpara para leer se filtra a través de sus párpados cerrados y el crujir de las páginas que son volteadas periódicamente suena fuertemente en la habitación, junto con el respirar forzado de Benjamin Braxton quien está luchando contra su resfriado, y el chasquido de lengua ocasional de Ted Shah. Edward se pregunta con qué no está de acuerdo Shah en el artículo que está leyendo, pero no lo suficiente como para acaparar su mente y mucho menos como para preguntar. Edward sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz, así que pretender que está dormido es su único escape. La convivencia forzada que viene con la residencia le recuerda lo introvertido que es. Hay relativamente poca gente con la que le gusta pasar el tiempo y la mayoría de ellos no son otros doctores.

—¿Está dormido? —pregunta Braxton después de un rato.

Una pausa; Edward puede casi _sentir _los ojos de los otros dos. —Parece que sí. Hey, ¿Masen? —pregunta Shah en voz alta.

Edward no responde. En cambio, exhala ruidosamente, casi como un ronquido, y se voltea bocabajo, esperando que no intenten levantarlo con más ahínco. No lo hacen; empiezan a conversar en voz baja.

—¿Cómo sigue? —pregunta Braxton.

—Bien, supongo. Tenía que pasar.

—¿A ti te ha pasado? —pregunta Braxton. —¿Ya has perdido a alguien?

—Estás demasiado verde, Brax. Este es mi tercer año. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Baumohl dijo que ella perdió a su primer paciente en su primer día.

—Eso sería horrible. Por lo menos a él le tomó un mes.

—Parece que le pegó fuerte.

—¿Te sorprende? —Shah suena incrédulo.

—Sí. Un poco. La mayor parte del tiempo parece una persona algo fría.

No hay una respuesta inmediata y Edward, que ha escuchado comentarios similares expresados acerca de él en el pasado, resiste guardarle rencor a Braxton. Las palabras parecieron más una observación que una crítica y Edward no detecta malicia en la mente de Braxton. No es que Edward le caiga mal específicamente, pero tampoco le cae bien.

—Todos hacemos frente a las situaciones de diferentes formas—dice Shah finalmente. Edward no conoce bien al Hindú-Americano, están en una especialización totalmente diferentes, como Braxton, pero también es mayor y parece más informado y con más entendimiento que sus colegas más jóvenes. —Dicen que es un genio. Tal vez tiene problemas para conectarse con otra gente. No significa que no le importen sus pacientes.

—Los doctores no somos precisamente normales—está diciendo Braxton.

—No, pero aún así. La mayoría de nosotros no obtenemos un Ph.D y una carrera de medicina a los veintitrés años, o cual sea su edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve como un niño.

—No lo sé. Es joven. Pero es lo suficientemente normal para tener novia.

—¿Una novia?

—Lo escuché de Clayton antes de que se fuera.

—Sí, ¿y tú crees todo lo que dice ese cabeza hueca?

—Bueno, había dos chicas aquí hace rato. Una era una chica pequeñita; la otra estaba en una silla de ruedas. Clayton dice que la chica en la silla es la chica de Masen.

Edward se muerde la lengua porque cómo quisiera que fuera verdad. Sin embargo se siente algo molesto por escuchar a otros hablar de él. Incluso cuando está tratando de _no_ leer mentes, no puede evitar el enterarse de las opiniones de otros. El leer mentes es como estar en una habitación llena de gente hablando. No puede evitar el oír, como con esta conversación nocturna. Debe concentrarse en otra cosa para evitar los pensamientos de otros. Justo ahora, se está concentrando en lo que están diciendo para bloquear lo que están pensando. Irónicamente, no fue hasta que conoció a Bella, alguien cuya mente no escuchaba, que se dio cuenta de lo incorrecto que es el escuchar pensamientos. Había sentido que su habilidad era algo impuesto, nunca se había sentido culpable por la invasión involuntaria (y a veces no tan involuntaria) de la privacidad de otros.

—¿Es linda? —Shah pregunta ahora, y Edward puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Supongo? Sólo las vi de lejos en el pasillo. La pequeña era mucho más linda por lo que pude ver, pero no es como si la otra fuera horrible.

Shah se mantiene en silencio por un momento, luego dice:

—Asumiendo que Clayton no estaba diciendo tonterías como siempre, una novia en silla de ruedas puede explicar el por qué está en neurología. No es una especialización que yo escogería. Medicina interna es suficientemente difícil— Se escucha el golpe decisivo del libro al ser cerrado. —Bueno, trataré de echarme un sueño antes de que me llamen. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

La luz se apaga.

Edward espera a que sus respiraciones se regulen y que los latidos de sus corazones se calmen. Sus mentes han entrado a un nivel de imágenes indistintas y flashes aleatorios. Luego se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre su camilla, con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos dobladas enfrente de su boca. A pesar del consuelo de Bella y Alice hace un rato, se sigue sintiendo vacío por dentro y con náuseas en un estómago que no sirve para otra cosa. Piensa en ir de nuevo a la morgue a ver el cuerpo, pero eso sería mórbido, y como sal en la herida. Además, probablemente se lo han llevado ya a una casa funeraria. Se pregunta si debería atender el funeral. Pero Atlanta no es una ciudad pequeña y no conocía al niño antes. Sólo estaba ahí al final, tratando de forzar a su cerebro a regresar al cráneo y luego, cuando eso falló, pronunciándolo a la 1:56 p.m. Sabe que Rosalie, la abogada, le diría que no fuera: "Sería como la admisión de culpa e invitaría una demanda por negligencia." Estaría en lo correcto, claro. Le molesta que estaría en lo correcto y que no lo hará _porque _sabe que ella tiene razón y ellos… él debe tener mucho cuidado de no invitar una investigación seria. ¿En qué clase de país se ha convertido este que un acto de solidaridad puede ser transformado en evidencia de incompetencia?

Le molesta aún más que Braxton haya asumido que no le importaría el perder un paciente. ¿De verdad parecía tan frío? Pero sabe que sí. Lo cultiva para mantener a otros a una distancia segura. Y a veces, si es realmente honesto, hay unos cuantos que no le interesa su supervivencia.

_Debería _interesarle; la vida humana es muy preciada. Esa convicción es la razón por la que regresó con Carlisle y Esme, y el por qué sigue con el estilo de vida "vegetariano" a pesar de que significa que nunca estará sin hambre. Pero a pesar de eso hay un lado de él arrogante y horrible que piensa que la raza humana es mejor _en _una forma abstracta y no como individuos. La verdad es que la mayoría de la gente le parece tediosa, sus mentes llenas de trivialidades, sus motivaciones egoístas, sus puntos de vista cerrados, y sus vidas en conclusión sin propósito. Parásitos en el planeta Tierra. Claro, piensa también de la misma manera de él mismo en ocasiones.

Edward es elitista.

Realmente no le gusta ser crítico, pero es lo suficientemente honesto como para admitir que lo es. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado hoy si el niño que murió hubiera sido un pandillero en las calles en vez de un niño que jugaba en las calles? ¿Si sus padres hubieran sido del tipo molesto que maldice a los equipos contrarios en juegos de pelota y siempre quiere más de lo que merecen? ¿Qué si lo hubieran culpado a él o a los otros niños por la muerte de su hijo y hubieran corrido con un abogado en cuanto pudieran? Pero no habían sido de ese tipo. Habían estado asustados y llenos de dolor, incapaces de procesar el hecho de que su tímido y tranquilo hijo estaba muerto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese tipo de personas las que sufrían esas pérdidas tan enormes? Lo había matado el darles la noticia, el ver cómo el rostro oscuro de la madre se deshacía como un periódico mojado, ver como el padre se ponía en blanco con un dolor más allá de las lágrimas. Nunca superarían este día y Edward los tendría en la mira para asegurarse que uno u el otro no hagan algo drástico. Aunque si uno lo intentara, ¿lo detendría? No está seguro. Entiende exactamente lo que se siente el haber vivido demasiado. Los padres no deberían sepultar a sus propios hijos.

¿Pero qué si el pequeño Roland Saunders hubiera sido un pandillero? ¿Hubiera su muerte sido menos trágica? ¿Hubiera podido Edward sentir la suficiente compasión como para sentirse mal por su muerte? Carlisle lo hubiera hecho. Carlisle hubiera luchado para salvar a cualquier niño, cualquier _persona,_ sin importar sus méritos, y lamentaría la pérdida si fallara. Cuando Edward pueda hacer lo mismo, entonces habrá ganado el derecho de llevar el nombre de "médico."

_Juro cumplir, con lo mejor de mi capacidad y mi juicio, este pacto… Aplicaré, para el beneficio del enfermo, todas las medidas que se requieran, evitando esas trampas gemelas de tratamiento excesivo y nihilismo terapéutico… Recordaré que hay arte en la medicina así como en la ciencia, y la gentileza, la simpatía y el entendimiento pueden ser más efectivos que el bisturí de un cirujano o que la droga del químico… Con más cuidado deberé tratar los asuntos de vida y muerte. Si se me da el salvar una vida, gracias a todos. Pero también puede estar en mi poder el quitar una vida; esta enorme responsabilidad debe ser enfrentada con gran humildad y con entendimiento de mi propia fragilidad. Sobre todo, no debo jugar a ser Dios._

Tenía que recordar eso. Sólo Dios era omnisciente como para juzgar. No Edward Masen Cullen, grandioso lector de mentes o no.

"Las personas son como la vida los hace, amigo. Si la vida te golpea, tu golpeas también. Si los niños sólo ven violencia, eso es todo lo que mostrarán. ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los criminales más violentos en el sistema de prisión fueron golpeados o abusados cuando eran niños? Los peleoneros aprenden a ser peleoneros. Los canallas arrogantes aprenden a ser canallas. Los imbéciles intolerantes aprenden a ser imbéciles. No nacemos así."

Esas no habían sido las palabras de Carlisle, ni siquiera de Jasper, aunque Edward sabe que Jasper hubiera estado de acuerdo con ellas. Fueron las de Mark Jackson… una de las muchas conversaciones que Edward había compartido con el difunto esposo de Bella acerca de ideales e ideologías. Mark no había estado hablando de Edward, incluso si Edward era lo suficientemente honesto para saber que _él había sido _un imbécil intolerante en más de una ocasión. Estaba tratando de ser mejor.

Cansado de estar sentado y sin ganas de acostarse y pretender dormir, mete sus pies en sus zapatos cubiertos de azul, toma su teléfono, y abre ligeramente la puerta con sigilo vampiresco, pero ni Braxton ni Shah reaccionan.

Logra salir. Es una noche oscura a pesar del resplandor de las luces del hospital o los focos amarillos de las lámparas que dejaban su luz en las aceras de la universidad. El aire está bochornoso, húmedo y pesado como sus pensamientos. No llega muy lejos. Hay unas cuantas bancas al lado del edificio. El personal va ahí a fumar, pero ahora, está vacío. Ignora la acumulación de colillas blancas y naranjas y los ceniceros rebosantes, y se sienta para abrir su teléfono y conectarse al internet, luego abre Skype para marcar. No está esperando que contesten. Es la mitad de la mañana en Afganistán y Carlisle probablemente no está en su computadora, y no carga su Blackberry con él todo el tiempo. Aparatos como esos pueden ser malinterpretados por los locales, haciendo que no confíen en él, creyéndolo un espía.

Y por supuesto, no hay respuesta. Edward suspira, sin darse cuenta hasta ese preciso momento lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con su mentor. Debe conformarse con email, pero ya que ve la caja de nuevo mensaje vacía, no sabe qué escribir. A veces cuenta con que Carlisle preguntará las preguntas correctas, así que simplemente envía: "Perdí un paciente."

Pasa el tiempo en línea hasta que suena su localizador, luego tiene que correr al NICU. Uno de los pequeños está teniendo un ataque. No es muy serio, relativamente, pero trabajar en estos chiquitos le da miedo. Un instante de descuido y podría hacerles polvo los huesos. Este bebé es más chico que la mayoría, apenas un kilo, nacido apenas a las veintiséis semanas, y eso no es suficiente. Ha tenido tres cirugías en tres días y 29 ataques, y todas las máquinas manteniéndolo vivo, se ve más como un cyborg que como un infante. Al leer su tabla, Edward piensa que al final no sobrevivirá. Si lo hace, su vida nunca será normal, pero esta noche no es el momento en que deje la tierra. Edward lo revisa para asegurarse que pasó el ataque sin ninguna consecuencia inmediata mientras su madre exhausta llora en una silla, aferrándose a un rosario. Ella es una niña también, y Edward se pregunta por qué decidió llevar al bebé y quedárselo. No está a favor del aborto pero no está totalmente en contra tampoco. En su mente, el ser verdaderamente _pro_-vida a veces significa el terminarla. Roza la mente del bebé y no hay ningún tipo de pensamiento ahí, ni siquiera pensamientos vagos de bebé. Ha sufrido demasiados ataques y si sobrevive, estará severamente retardado, tal vez muy profundamente. Su madre… no tiene idea de lo que le espera, no tiene un trabajo, ni educación, ni padre que la ayude, y si Edward aprieta justo _aquí_, podría cortar la circulación de sangre al cerebro el tiempo suficiente como para causar un ataque fatal. De todas maneras, las enfermeras están esperando que el próximo ataque sea el último.

_Y ahí vas, _se regaña a sí mismo, _jugando a ser Dios otra vez. _¿Pero jugar a ser Dios es dejar que este niño muera, o es dejarlo vivir más allá de lo que la naturaleza dicta? Edward no tiene la respuesta; en cambio, se sienta a un lado de la madre.

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunta la chica. Puede escuchar su mente en conflicto con preocupaciones tales como la forma de cuidar al bebé si sobrevive, o cómo pagar por su sepultura si no vive… cómo pagar por todo esto. Odia a su hijo tanto como lo ama, y está atrapada entre esperanza, miedo y culpa.

—Está bien por ahora—le dice Edward. Una enfermera está moviéndose detrás de él.

—¿Va a morir en uno de esos, no? ¿Uno de esos ataques?

Edward debería recitar palabras de consuelo, debería decir algo como: "Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para asegurarnos de que eso no suceda." Pero ella está demasiado cansada, demasiado dolida, para creer en promesas de caramelo. Sólo tiene quince años, pero ya hay frenillos en su boca y líneas en su frente. —No sé— dice finalmente.

—Mamá dice que no debieron haberlo salvado. Dios quería que muriera. Pero no sé. Tenemos que creer que lo que sea que pase, es la voluntad de Dios.

"_La voluntad de Dios." _Cómo odia Edward esas palabras. Las escucha tan seguido; las escuchó esa tarde de los padres del niño que perdió. Edward no cree que muertes como la del niño, o sufrimiento como el de los prematuros en las incubadoras detrás de él son la voluntad de Dios… o Dios es un sádico. Es más fácil creer que Dios es indiferente. O que no hay Dios… pero Edward no puede hacerse a la idea de un universo sin Dios por mucho que quiera hacerlo. Su fallo en el ateísmo lo deja con amargura.

—Necesito salir por un cigarrillo—dice la madre.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te acompañe?

Ella sacude la cabeza mientras busca en su bolso. —Son las tres de la mañana.

—La hora no es un problema—dice pero ella vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, negándose. Ha encontrado sus cigarrillos y saca uno de la cajetilla, jugando con él entre sus dedos bronceados.

—Sé que no debo fumar—dice. —Ni siquiera puedo comprarlos… no legalmente. Si vive, dejaré de fumar.

—Hay cosas que podemos recetarte para hacer que sea más fácil dejarlo.

—No tengo seguro médico.

—A los doctores nos dan muestras. Ven a hablar conmigo más tarde— le da su tarjeta y pide permiso para irse. Su teléfono suena menos de un minuto después y es Carlisle.

Va afuera a donde puedan hablar. —Lo siento—Carlisle comienza a decir, pero Edward lo interrumpe:

—¿Qué dices cuando dicen que "es la voluntad de Dios"?

No era su intención el empezar así, pero está presente en su mente en este momento. Puede sentir la sorpresa de Carlisle, pero el otro hombre lo toma bien como lo suele hacer. —La gente necesita razones. El sufrimiento sin sentido es difícil de aceptar. El creer que hay un Dios omnisciente con un plan es un consuelo; nos hace sentir menos impotentes.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser un consuelo que Dios deje sufrir a los inocentes?!

—Creo que has leído el Libro de Job, Edward.

—Yo tomaría el lado de los amigos de Job y le diría que maldiga a Dios y muera. La respuesta de Dios ahí fue patética: ¿Soy Dios así que no me cuestiones?

—¿Cuántos padres no le han dicho lo mismo a sus hijos porque el niño no es lo suficientemente mayor para entender?

Edward frunce el ceño. —No soy un niño. Y nunca me gustó esa respuesta cuando lo fui.

—Pero tú no eres ellos. Deja que la gente tenga la respuesta que los consuela, Edward. No es tu trabajo el corregir su teología, y no creo que me llamaste para discutir teología. Dime qué pasó.

Así que Edward lo hace, y está llorando de nuevo al final incluso si no tiene lágrimas que derramar. Carlisle es tal vez la única otra persona aparte de Esme, y Bella, con la que puede desahogarse de esa manera.

—Ojalá estuviera allí—le dice Carlisle.

—Lo estás—responde Edward. —Me regresaste la llamada.

—Claro que lo hice. Pero me refiero a estar ahí en persona.

—Tienes tu propia vida, Carlisle. Pasaste casi un siglo criándome. Creo que puedo ser un adulto ahora.

—Has sido un adulto por mucho tiempo, pero incluso los adultos necesitan consuelo.

—Bella vino—confiesa Edward. —Alice lo vio, y la trajo.

—Bien. Me alegra que hubiera estado ahí para ti. Mejor aún, me alegra que la hayas dejado estar ahí para ti—Carlisle es interrumpido por una conmoción cerca de él y dice:

—Tengo que irme. Están trayendo nuevos pacientes. Pero recuerda, Edward, eres un doctor, no un creador de milagros. Sé que no te gusta el no tener la respuesta a algo o no poder salvar el día, pero está bien si no lo haces. Todos juramos: "No me avergonzaré de decir 'No sé,' ni dejaré de llamar a mis colegas cuando las habilidades de otro se necesitan para la recuperación de un paciente."

Es irónico que Carlisle le recite parte del Juramento Hipocrático cuando él se había recitado parte a sí mismo antes… pero es una parte diferente, y eso no le pasa de largo.

—Gracias—le dice. —Te hablo o escribo después.

—Más te vale. Cuídate, Edward.

Edward guarda su Blackberry y mira hacia las estrellas.

—No sé—dice suavemente.

**Notas:**

El libro de Job en la Biblia habla de el por qué cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena. De hecho, es la esposa de Job la que le dice que maldiga a Dios y muera, no los amigos, pero mi trabajo es traducir, no editar, así que decidí dejarlo así. Las partes del Juramento Hipocrático las traduje yo porque no pude encontrar una traducción oficial de la versión que la autora usó aquí, que es la del Dr. Lasagna y es la que se usa mayormente en Estados Unidos.

Aquí en Estados Unidos hay mucha controversia en cuanto al tema del aborto. Hay dos grupos principales, el que se hace llamar _pro-life_ (pro-vida) que está en contra del aborto, y el _pro-choice (_pro-decisión) que está a favor. Que es a lo que se refiere Edward cuando dice que es pro-vida.

Y ahora sí, mil disculpas por el retraso. Primero, me retrasé por buscar el juramento en español, después de fui de vacaciones y regresando tuve que resolver unos problemitas con una documentación (caos total), en fin, hasta ahora tuve oportunidad de terminar el capítulo, y ya no quise perder más tiempo buscando el juramento hipocrático de Lasagna en español. El capítulo no está tan revisado y editado como yo quisiera, pero no quise hacerlos esperar aún más… Por la misma razón, no envié adelantos. Mejor les envío el capítulo. De todas formas gracias por sus reviews, y esta vez les pido que me perdonen si no contesto preguntas. Aún estoy algo ocupada y abrumada con unos asuntos por aquí. Si aún siguen teniendo preguntas, déjenlas de nuevo en el review de este capítulo y con gusto la respondo y les envío un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

En fin, gracias por esperar y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Lilia


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintiocho_

**Notas de la autora: **_Después de meses de preparación, el refugio finalmente abre entre un poco de pompa y fanfarria. Esme prefiere evitar el centro de atención._

---

No es su proyecto. La idea no fue suya; fue de Rosalie. Ella no ideó como organizarlo y mantenerlo; esa fue Bella. Ella no buscó la manera de pagar por él; fueron Alice y Bella.

Aún así su corazón se llena de orgullo hoy cuando el listón rosado que detiene la entrada al porche frontal es formalmente cortado. ESTO, el edificio en sí, es su contribución. Esme no es buena para teorías e ideas. Ella se expresa mediante lo concreto. En eso se parece mucho a Emmett, y aunque es Edward al que quiere más (muy dentro de su secreto corazón de corazones), es Emmett al que siempre ha _entendido _ mejor. Ahora, están de pie, juntos y tomados de la mano, observando a Rose, Alice, Bella y a otros seis miembros del consejo ejecutivo cortar el listón ceremonialmente para inaugurar la casa.

—Deberías estar ahí—le dice Esme. —Esta casa lleva tu nombre.

—Y tú la construiste. Bueno, más o menos. Pero tampoco te veo ahí arriba.

Esme se encoge de hombros. —No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

—A mí tampoco… bueno, no en este tipo de cosas. Pero a Rose le gusta. Tengo que estar en la casa para la fiesta más tarde de todos modos, así que me mantengo lejos del escenario por ahora.

Esme va a la recepción por un rato. Prefiere ser la anfitriona que la invitada y se esconde en la cocina de Rose por quince minutos, para revisar las charolas de comida. Edward la encuentra ahí. Intercambió turnos para poder tener la noche libre y "acompañar" a Bella. No se llama a sí mismo su "pareja," a pesar de que lo es. No está lista, y él no tiene prisa. El cariño ha crecido despacio entre ellos esta vez, aunque Esme sabe como Bella ve a Edward ahora. La relación entre ellos se ha transformado en sonrisas llenas de cariño y contacto físico cómodo, y una familiaridad física entre los dos que sólo viejos amigos poseen, o viejos amantes. Se acomodan de la misma manera y hacen gestos similares. Si Edward se pasa la mano por el cabello, Bella repite la acción en cinco minutos. Esme no cree que es intencional. Y también han aprendido a hablarse de nuevo con sólo una mirada.

Esme lo resiente menos de lo que lo hacía el otoño pasado. Tal vez se ha hecho a la idea, o tal vez ya no teme quedarse sola. Carlisle regresará en seis meses. Es gracioso cómo su expectativa le ha hecho más fácil el dejar ir a Edward. Ya no se siente tan desesperada.

—Supuse que te encontraría aquí—dice Edward acercándose para recargarse en la barra a un lado de Esme, quien remueve el celofán de las charolas de plástico con queso y fruta, vegetales y carnes frías. —¿Te escondes?

—No más que tú—le dice, doblando el celofán en caso de que se necesitara para las sobras. Si no desperdicias, no te faltará nada. No es hija de una sociedad desechable. No es que _ellos _necesiten la comida, pero lo que sea que sobre se irá a una de las cocinas de caridad o será guardado para el refugio, aunque por ahora, no hay residentes que lo coman.

—Tenía que alejarme de la multitud por unos minutos.

Edward le da un golpecito a su frente que significa que se está alejando de la multitud de pensamientos más que de la de gente. —Además, Bella me dijo que la estaba "atosigando."

Esme sonríe antes eso. —¿Lo hacías?

—Tal vez. Un poco.

—Sabes que no le gusta eso.

—Lo sé. Pero es menos problema para mí el rellenar su vaso de ponche por ella… y de todas formas, tiene personas que "comprar con palabras," como dice Rose.

—Rose está en lo suyo.

—Claro. Es todo un show— hace una cara.

—No es un show, Edward. Este refugio no es un _show. _

—Lo sé…

—Rose entiende la importancia de la publicidad. Y Alice también… incluso Bella. Están haciendo lo que es necesario para conseguir donadores. Simplemente… no es lo mío.

—Ni tuyo ni mío. Rose está arrastrando a Emmett con ella para todas partes, y Alice hizo que Jasper se quedara sólo por media hora. Luego huyó.

—Te gustaría ir con él…

—Sí. Y no. Bella podría necesitarme…

Esme ríe. —Espero que Bella sepa apreciar que cambiaste turnos sólo para ponerte un esmoquin y estar aburrido a su lado toda la noche.

Eso había sonado más malicioso de lo que pretendía y agacha la mirada, pero a veces se siente desesperada con Bella. No es que culpe a Bella por seguir de luto… Esme perdió a un hijo… ni siquiera por su escepticismo sobre Edward. Pero Edward es el _hijo _de Esme, incluso si no lo es, y siempre estará, sin duda, de su lado. Quiere que Bella se apure y reconozca el valor de lo que está esperando de rodillas para que lo acepte de nuevo.

—Claro que sí—dice Edward ahora, y Esme se pregunta si está respondiendo a su pregunta verbal o a sus pensamientos. —Me dijo que no tenía que hacer esto. Yo quería hacerlo, Esme.

—El que te diga que no tenías por qué estar aquí es diferente a que aprecie que lo estés.

—Lo aprecia—dice, y hace una pausa para acercarse y mirarlo a los ojos, o por lo menos tan cerca como puede. Es muy alto. —Lo _hace_—insiste. —Pero no está lista para más. Si lo estuviera… bueno, necesita superar el luto primero. No quiero ser el rebote, no quiero que esté conmigo sólo por despecho o porque se sienta sola.

—Lo sé. Sí te ama, creo.

—No digas eso…

—Te ama, Edward. Lo puedo ver en su rostro. Tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero te ama.

Edward se pellizca el puente entre sus ojos y Esme sonríe ante el familiar gesto de frustración. —No quiero hacerme esperanzas…

—No estoy hablando de esperanza. Veo lo que veo. No está lista… estás en lo cierto con respecto a eso. Pero te ama. Además, ¿crees que Alice hubiera dejado que esto progresara tanto si creyera que Bella te rompería el corazón? — Ese es su as bajo la manga. Incluso sin lo que lee en los rostros de las personas, Esme confía en las visiones de Alice.

—No, no lo haría—dice Edward. —No me dice nada en concreto… pero me da ánimos.

—Lo que es como si te lo dijera.

Edward bufa y se aleja de la barra, regresando a la perfecta sala con techo de catedral de Rosalie y Emmett. Esme cambia las charolas vacías por llenas y luego se disculpa con Rose para irse, quien sólo sonríe y toma sus manos en agradecimiento. Rose no es siempre malagradecida. Esme da un vistazo a la habitación hacia donde Bella está hablando con dos patrocinadores… y ahí está Edward a su lado.

—Él es el Dr. Ed Masen— Esme escucha que lo presenta. —Es el hermano menor de Esme… Esme trabajó en la mayor parte de la restauración del refugio. El Dr. Masen estará viniendo a manejar nuestra clínica dos veces a la semana. No todos los refugios pueden presumir de tener un neurocirujano trabajando con ellos— suena como uno de esos chistes ensayados, pero los patrocinadores ríen de todas formas y le inclinan la cabeza en reconocimiento, y él sonríe. Ese es su trabajo por esta noche: sonreír cuando Bella lo presume.

—¿Y dónde trabajas el resto del tiempo? —uno de los patrocinadores le pregunta.

—Estoy haciendo una residencia en Emory en Atlanta.

—Oh…

Esme pierde el hilo de la conversación al salir por la puerta trasera. Ha cumplido con su tiempo y escapa mientras puede. La recepción está en las capaces manos de Rosalie.

Decide pasar por el frente del refugio una vez más en su camino a la cabaña, así que frena cuando sus ojos de vampiro detectan movimiento en el porche. Saliendo de la calle principal hacia el frente de la casa, se estaciona debajo del techo del pequeño estacionamiento, apagando el motor. Ya no hay ningún tipo de movimiento. Quien quiera que fuese, se está escondiendo, y Esme se pregunta si ha interrumpido un robo, pero el sonido de varios latidos de corazón acelerados le dice que los intrusos están asustados. Al salir del coche, Esme es golpeada por la fuerza de la adrenalina en la sangre humana… tan, tan dulce. Desea tener el control de Carlisle, y piensa en él mientras se acerca al porche del refugio.

—¿Hola?

Nadie responde. Los corazones están ahora a mil por hora. Si fuera una mujer humana normal, estaría ansiosa, así que trata de pretender que lo está, sosteniendo con fuerza sus llaves y moviéndose con pasos indecisos. —¿Quién está ahí? Sé que alguien está ahí. No te voy a lastimar. Trabajo aquí… bueno, más o menos. Por favor, sal.

Aún no hay respuesta, pero Esme puede sentir que esos que esperan no han huido tampoco, así que sube las escaleras y se detiene arriba, volteando hacia la zona oscura detrás del columpio del porche. —Por favor, sal de ahí—dice de nuevo.

Un largo minuto pasa, luego una voz suave se escucha:

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

Es una mujer, y Esme deja que sus músculos se relajen. Pero la pregunta es perspicaz, y Esme se da cuenta que sin querer ha cometido un error.

—Yo, eh… vi que algo se movía en el porche—dice.

—_¿Desde la calle en su coche?_ —su voz suena incrédula.

—Tengo buena vista. Venía al refugio de todas formas, a revisar y a asegurarme que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Me pareció ver movimiento, y cuando salí, escuché un ruido.

—No hicimos… hice… ningún ruido.

—Debiste haber…

—No.

—Por favor, sal. No te lastimaré—Esme cree que es mejor cambiar el tema.

Casi un minuto más pasa antes de que, finalmente, las sombras se muevan y una figura se levante. Esme puede oler su miedo, fuerte como el vino rojo. La sangre late en sus venas. —Escuché que el refugio estaba abierto.

—Lo está. ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Se supone que está escondido— ¿Acaso ya se había perdido la seguridad del secreto?

—Hablé con un policía—dice la mujer. —Ella me dio la dirección. Me iba a traer, pero no la dejé. Cuando llegué, no había nadie. Pero ya no puedo regresar a casa—la mujer toma un paso hacia enfrente, acercándose a la iluminación de los focos del coche de Esme. Se ve joven. —Soy Hannah.

—Hola, Hannah. Soy Esme.

—¿De verdad trabaja aquí?

—Sí—Esme le muestra sus llaves. Suenan como cascabeles en el aire nocturno. —Déjame abrirte para que entres.

Esme abre entonces la puerta y prende las luces y el termostato; Hannah está parada en la puerta, flanqueada por tres niños. No tiene nada fuera de lo común… tiene una altura promedio con cabello rubio cenizo, ojos cafés y un rostro un poco curtido, sin maquillaje, ni siquiera para cubrir las marcas de golpes. —Pasa—le dice Esme. —Bienvenida a la Casa McCarty.

—No tenemos nada… ni ropa ni nada. Nada personal.

—Está bien. Nosotros sí. Para eso estamos.

Saca su teléfono. —Dame un minuto. Déjame llamar a nuestra directora y hacerle saber que tenemos residentes— hace uso del marcado rápido y Bella contesta. —Ven al refugio—le dice Esme, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro para el beneficio de Hannah y sus hijos. —Tenemos clientes.

**Notas: **Creo que ahora no tengo mucho que decir. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi

"corta" ausencia. Para aquellos que preguntan cuántos capítulos tiene la historia, les digo que aún no está completa, pero según la autora, tendrá alrededor de 60 capítulos, claro, ya saben que no son capítulos muy largos, así que al final de cuentas no es tanto como lo que "60 capítulos" realmente suena. Creo, creo, y lo digo sin prometer nada, que no tendré mucho que hacer de aquí al 20 de agosto, más o menos (a excepción de dos citas muy importantes el 3 y 6 de agosto), así que estaré traduciendo lo más rápido que me sea posible. Claro, la frecuencia de actualizaciones dependerá un poco más en sus reviews (sí, es una indirecta, jaja).

Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por sus reviews, y bienvenidos nuevos lectores :D

P.D. Recuerden que por cada review mando un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, si no quieren el adelanto, por favor recuérdenme porque aunque más o menos llevo el hilo de las personas que me dejan review, a veces se me van las cabras :S Por ejemplo, mis disculpas a _Ale Snape Li_, que se lo mandé por error (recordé que no quieres adelanto justo al presionar el botón de enviar :S).

**Notas agregadas: **_**Este capitulo estaba listo el dia que envie los adelantos, pero quise dejarlo descansar la noche para darle una ultima editada en la mañana y subirlo. Pero, oh sorpresa, al dia siguiente no había internet… hable a la compañía y me dicen que "es un fallo general" y que de rato tenia que regresar… bueno. Pasaron dos días y medio. Apenas hoy regresó… y aquí está. Las buenas noticias es que adelanté MUCHISIMO mientras no tenía internet. Ya tengo los borradores de otros 4 capítulos, así que actualizaré relativamente rápido, ¿qué tal? En fin, gracias por su comprensión :D**_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo veintinueve_

**Notas de la autora: **_Hay tropezones, y Bella tiene una iluminadora conversación con Esme._

Hannah Jones y sus hijas duran siete días (una semana) antes de darse por vencidos y regresar a casa. Para ese punto, la Casa McCarty tiene una segunda familia, pero el ver a sus primeros clientes echarse para atrás sigue siendo decepcionante… pero para nadie lo es tanto como para Esme. Tal vez Bella debió haber anticipado que Esme cuidaría personalmente de cada mujer que cruzara las puertas del refugio, pero no lo hizo. Había hablado con Rose al principio y sabe que Rose tiene pocas ilusiones en cuanto a el porcentaje de éxito en los refugios, ya que trabajó en algunos en Nashville. Y también ha tenido pláticas similares con Emmett, Alice e incluso con Edward, quien ha leído artículos de abuso conyugal cuando estuvo en la escuela de medicina. Pero nunca habló con Esme, probablemente porque asumió que la contribución de Esme se limitaría al arreglo del edificio, no de los ocupantes. Sin embargo, Hannah es sólo un poco mayor de lo que Esme era cuando ella dejó a su primer esposo… además Esme fue la que la encontró.

Es proyección clásica. Esme se ve a sí misma en la joven Hannah, y por los siete días que Hannah había estado ahí, Esme había pasado horas enseñándole lo básico en cuanto diseño de interiores, o compartiendo sus propias experiencias (_muy _modificadas). Así que cuando Hannah finalmente se rinde ante los intentos persistentes de su familia biológica y política y es convencida de regresar a casa, a Esme se le rompe el corazón.

—Está afuera en el kioko del jardín—le dice Rose a Bella el domingo en la mañana. Rose había sido, de hecho, la que más había tratado de convencer a Hannah de quedarse, usando su usual honestidad cruda.

—Te puedes ir a casa si quieres, pero te veremos aquí de nuevo en tres meses, o cuatro, o cinco… lo que sea que te tome darte cuenta de que esta versión de tu marido va a durar solamente hasta que se frustre de nuevo y se desquite contigo. O tus hijas. Eso es lo que te mantendrá alejada por fin… cuando empiece a golpear a tus hijas.

—Es una acusación muy grave la que haces— contestó Hannah golpeando la bolsa con las cosas que se llevaría con ella.

—Soy honesta.

—¡Y el es un buen hombre de Dios! Sólo se desvió un poco, y este fue el llamado que lo despertó. Pero encontró al Señor otra vez… lo que es más de lo que puedo decir de usted, Srita. Hale.

—Encontró una excusa para que regresaras y sigas limpiando su casa y cocinar su comida y servirle de saco de golpear cuando esté enfadado con el mundo.

—No espero que alguien como usted tenga fe.

—Y no la tengo… porque aún me falta ver un solo caso de estos cambios milagrosos que resulte siendo verdadero. Para un cambio real se necesitan clases de control de ira y consejería matrimonial seria. Si realmente quiere cambiar, irá a terapia.

Bella estaba escuchando sentada en su silla en una esquina… y pensó en Edward. Cambiar era posible, pero Rose tenía razón… no pasaba de un día para otro.

Así que Hannah se había ido esa mañana. Rose la había llevado al lugar predeterminado donde su madre y esposo la recogerían a ella y a las niñas. Al despedirse, sólo había abrazado a Esme.

—Estaré bien—le prometió.

—Pediré por ti—Esme había respondido. Y era demasiado sincera como para considerar una ironía el que un vampiro pidiera a Dios por un humano.

Ahora, Bella regresa al pequeño kiosko detrás del jardín de rosas trasero. El jardín fue indulgencia de Esme. Bella había insistido que _no _se pusiera extravagante con la remodelación de la casa. "Hazla que se vea bien, pero debe verse como que se hizo con un presupuesto limitado. Tenemos que dar cuentas de todo lo que se gasta y se recibe. Y además, no queremos que los clientes se sientan incómodos. No serán todos pobres, pero la humillación que a veces se siente por recibir caridad no le ayuda a nadie.

Bella recuerda incluso ahora cómo la riqueza de los Cullen la había hecho sentir pequeña e insignificante a su tiempo.

Así que Esme se había limitado… hasta el jardín.

—Necesitan un lugar hermoso—le dijo a Bella… y se había rehusado a cambiar de opinión. Así que Bella se había rendido ante las sombras de los horrores en los ojos dorados de Esme y la dejó crear su jardín.

Así que Bella rueda su silla por el camino de pavimento pasando rosas de todo tipo, clemátides subiendo por espalderas en morado y blanco, un rico rosa madreselva y jazmín amarillo, todas bajo la sombra de un arrayán de Muskogee. Es tarde en el verano y las flores púrpuras del arrayán ya han muerto y caído sobre el césped y el concreto por igual.

Esme no está sentada en el kiosko, como Rose había dicho. Trae tijeras podadoras y está trabajando, sus labios apretados pero sus cortes suaves. No castigará a las rosas.

—Estoy bien—le dice a Bella antes de que Bella pueda hablar. —Pero las rosas tienen áfidos.

—Dejar a un marido abusador es como dejar de fumar—Bella le dice. —Sabes que es bueno para tu salud, pero generalmente te toma más de un intento antes de que lo logres dejar.

—Nunca fumé. Las esposas decentes no lo hacían en ese entonces— tres cortes antes de que agregue: -Y me mantuve alejada la primera vez.

—Tenías una fuerte motivación… proteger a tu bebé que aún no nacía.

—¡Ella tiene _tres _hijas!

—Pero el abuso ha estado aumentando gradualmente. No ha sido un cambio repentino. Mi papá me dijo que había decidido dejar de fumar un día y tiró a la basura una caja nueva de cigarrillos que Billy Black le había regalado en navidad. Pero la mayor parte de la gente _no _deja de hacer algo de la nada. De la misma manera, es común para las esposas abusadas que regresen a casa por lo menos una vez, en ocasiones varias veces hasta que hay una crisis real… cuando él saca un arma o un bate de béisbol en vez de simplemente sus puños y ella termina en el hospital. Esta fue la primera vez que Hannah prueba libertad, y está luchando contra todo lo que le han enseñado desde pequeña acerca de ser una buena esposa y de matrimonios… Además, su esposo está haciendo todo lo correcto para hacer que regrese. Tal vez incluso es sincero. Pero el abuso sigue un sistema, y el sistema trabaja para mantener a las mujeres en situaciones de abuso, así como trabaja para convertir a los varones en abusadores—Bella toma aire, luego continúa. —No puedes encariñarte, Esme. No podemos salvarlas a todas…

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto? —Esme dice entre dientes de repente, aventando las tijeras con tanta fuerza que se entierran unos 30 centímetros en la tierra a los pies de Esme, mandando tierra a volar por todas partes como un topo enojado. —¡_Tú _no lo has vivido! ¡No sabes lo que es estar… estar _muerta de miedo cada día de tu vida!_ ¡El pensar que el único escape es la muerte! ¡El creer que sólo eres una mala esposa y que si sólo pudieras ser lo _suficientemente buena_ te amaría en vez de odiarte! ¡Edward _te adora_ y cree que no puedes hacer nada mal!

Este arrebato las toma a ambas por sorpresa. Bella _nunca _ha visto a Esme perder los estribos así. Normalmente es tan gentil y comprensiva que parece innatural. Y quizá ese es el problema… _es _innatural y Bella se da cuenta de que por primera vez, ha escuchado a la Esme _real, _la que normalmente se esconde detrás de la idea de una mujer decente del siglo diecinueve.

Para ser honesta, a Bella le cae mejor la Esme enojada.

—Tienes razón; nunca he pasado por eso, personalmente—responde simplemente. —Pero nunca he pretendido que sí.

El espíritu de lucha sale de Esme y se deja caer en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, arrodillada sobre la tierra. Lleva un sombrero jardinero de paja con un moño amarillo brillante. —Lo siento. No debí hablarte así. Me alegra que nunca hayas pasado por eso.

—Está bien—le dice Bella, inclinándose hacia ella en su silla, pero sin acercar la silla a donde está Esme. —Prefiero que seas honesta, sabes. No tienes por qué censurar cada cosa que dices. El hecho de que _has _pasado por esto te hace invaluable. Pero también puede ser una dificultad, Esme. Si empiezas a verte en cada una de ellas, en vez de verlas a ellas, entonces tendremos un problema. Estarás tratando de salvar a Esme, no a Hannah… o quien llegue después. Se llama proyección. No solamente es bueno que seas honesta, _necesitas _ser honesta para que sepas lo que estás trayendo contigo.

Esme no responde inmediatamente, pero después de un momento, levanta la mirada hacia Bella y su rostro se ve _viejo. _—No… No me _arrepiento _de lo que me pasó, no realmente, porque mira lo que sucedió gracias a eso. Carlisle y yo hemos hablado de esto… varias veces. Pero a veces sigo tan _enojada _de que tuvo que pasar, para empezar.

—Claro que lo estás—dice Bella. —Estuvo mal, y no debió pasar para nada.

—Quiero superarlo, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, excepto no pensar en ello.

—Eso no te dejará que lo superes—Bella dice, y acerca su silla finalmente hasta que está a sus pies. —Hay dos errores que los sobrevivientes suelen cometer. Ya sea que intenten justificar lo que pasó al decir "Mira dónde estoy ahora; todo salió bien," o intentan sepultarlo y olvidarlo. Ninguna de esas dos opciones funciona. Incluso si te hiciste más fuerte por lo que pasó, eso no convierte lo que pasó en algo _bueno._ Y no puedes sepultarlo o apestará tu vida como si fuera un cuerpo.

—¡Pero es abrumador! —dice Esme y se talla debajo de los ojos. —Incluso ahora, le digo a Carlisle que no recuerdo. Pretendo que el cambio me hizo olvidar. Pero _sí _me acuerdo. Oh, Bella… sí me acuerdo. Recuerdo lo que Charles me hizo, cómo dolió. Recuerdo que me escondía al fondo de la alacena cuando llegaba enojado a casa, con la esperanza de que se tomara unos cuantos vasos de whiskey y se calmara. Pero a veces, sólo lo enojaba más. Rompió mi clavícula y mis costillas, y tenía que esconderlo. Usó su navaja de rasurar en mi espalda y muslos, donde nadie lo vería…—se detiene y solloza con lágrimas secas. Bella se acerca aún más y se acerca para tomar su mano, maldiciendo a la silla y cómo la limita.

—Nada de lo que hacía era suficientemente bueno. Si quemaba el pan, o hacía la sopa muy aguada, y no podía coser ni por mi vida. Era terrible cosiendo… aún lo soy—se ríe. —Alice ha intentado enseñarme muchas veces cómo coser mis propias cortinas ¡pero muy apenas puedo hacer una puntada decente como vampiro! ¿Y tú piensas que eres torpe? Yo no era mejor para nada, incluso tal vez peor. Rompía cosas constantemente, estaba tan nerviosa a su alrededor.

"Nunca olvidaré el día que me fui… lo que se sintió. Era tan…_libre. _Recuerdo que vi un halcón de cola roja cuando caminaba hacia la estación de tren. Huí mientras él estaba en Columbus por su trabajo, y esa mañana, cuando caminaba para alcanzar el tren a Wisconsin, había un halcón de cola roja sentado en un poste de la reja delante de mí en el camino. Estaba sólo sentado ahí, observándome. Me acerqué bastante a él antes de que volara de repente. Fue la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Así es como me sentí… como ese halcón. Sin ataduras ni cadenas. Libre.

Está sujetando la mano de Bella lo suficientemente fuerte como para moler los huesos pequeños y Bella intenta no hacer gestos, pero no puede evitar esconder el dolor en su rostro. Dándose cuenta, Esme hace un sonido suave y suelta su mano. —¡Lo siento!

—Está bien— Y lo está, pero aún se soba los dedos. —Gracias… por decirme todo esto.

—Le dije a Hannah también—dice. —Una versión modificada… pero era verdad, acerca del halcón. Pensé que sentiría lo mismo…

—Creo que si lo sintió, Esme. Pero también creo que eres más fuerte de lo que la gente cree. Lograste liberarte al primer intento; mucha gente no puede.

—Le di a Hannah mi número de teléfono y la hice prometerme que me llamaría si necesitaba ayuda… sin importar lo que pase o qué hora es. O que me llamara si sólo quería tomarse un café y visitarme—su rostro se ve pensativo. —Creo que sí llamará.

—Esa confianza es más de lo que Rose o yo logramos con ella.

—Rose es impaciente a veces. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero…

—Ambos métodos son importantes—Bella dice. —A veces necesitan un poco de empatía, pero a veces necesitan una patada en los pantalones. No soy buena con ninguna de las dos, la verdad.

—Lo eres—protesta Esme. —Mírate ahora—Sonríe. —Me estás escuchando a mí.

—Después de comprometerte primero—Bella le recuerda. —Pero como te dije, prefiero si eres honesta. Y eres mucho mejor que yo con eso de la empatía. Pero sí sé un poco acerca de la psicología de mujeres abusadas. No soy una terapeuta, pero he leído mucho y no es raro que terminen regresando con sus esposos por lo menos una vez, y a veces dos o tres veces. Algunas nunca salen del ciclo. No puedes tomártelo personal. _Tú _no estás fallando. Todo lo que podemos hacer es ofrecerles una oportunidad y hacer lo mejor que podamos para ayudarlas a aceptarla. No todas lo harán.

Esme asiente, pero Bella no está segura de si las palabras le llegaron o si sólo está aceptando por ser amable. Se sientan en silencio por un minuto y Bella intenta decidir si regresar a algo más que Esme había dicho… si en realidad quiere abrir esa lata de gusanos. Pero tal vez no vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Esme es raramente tan abierta en cuanto a lo que realmente piensa y siente.

—Dijiste que Edward me adora y cree que no puedo hacer nada mal—empieza después de un minuto, con cuidado. Esme tiene la mirada agachada, pero no lo niega. —¿Te das cuenta de que érase-una-vez yo me sentía que no me lo merecía , verdad? De la misma manera que tú con tu primer esposo, me sentía inadecuada para él.

Su boca cae abierta en shock completo. —¡Pero Edward nunca te golpeó!

—No, claro que no. Sólo me protegía a morir e intentaba tomar mis decisiones por mí.

El rosto de Esme se endurece de nuevo. —Bueno, eras muy joven, Bella, especialmente para nosotros. Un buen esposo o novio protege a su esposa o novia. Edward se comportaba como un caballero.

—El ser sobre protector no crea una relación de iguales. Analizando aquella situación, me doy cuenta de que las razones por las que me sentía inadecuada eran ayudadas por la tal "caballerosidad" de Edward. Cuando dejó de comportarse como todo un caballero y se dejó ser sólo Edward, nos llevamos mucho mejor.

Esme parece seguir teniendo problemas, ya sea entendiendo, o aceptando lo que Bella está diciendo. —Fue criado para tratar a una mujer con respeto.

—Sobreprotección no es respeto, Esme. Sólo convierte a uno de la pareja en el niño de la relación. Carlisle _no _te trata de esa manera. Pide tu opinión y no te… atosiga… cuando no lo necesitas.

Aún parece confundida. —Pero soy un vampiro. Claro que no necesita atosigarme con su ayuda. Tú eres humana. Eres rompible.

Eso hace que Bella sonría. —Rompible, sí. Obviamente. Incapaz, no.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho sin querer, las manos de Esme cubren su boca y sus ojos caen involuntariamente sobre la silla de Bella. Si tuviera sangre, estaría sonrojada. —Está bien, Esme—dice Bella. —Tienes razón, soy rompible en comparación a ustedes. Y he dejado de ser tan quisquillosa al aceptar ayuda de la gente. Estar en la silla me ayudó con eso, irónicamente. Como Mark solía decir… "es una persona débil la que no deja que nadie haga algo por él." Todo está en cómo se ofrece esa ayuda. Edward ha mejorado mucho, y aún más al punto, me deja hacer cosas _por él_ a veces. Incluso en tu tiempo, ¿no era eso lo que los _buenos_ esposos y esposas hacían? ¿Cuidarse el uno al otro? Incluso si ambos hacían los trabajos más tradicionales de su género, si es una _pareja, _eso es lo que los hace iguales. En Forks, Edward no dejaba que fuéramos una pareja… así que me sentía sin valor.

Esme inclina la cabeza. —Oh, Bella. Estás en lo correcto sólo en parte. En Forks, hiciste algo por Edward que nadie había podido hacer… le enseñaste a abrir su corazón y a amar verdaderamente. Era tan… _cerrado…_por tanto tiempo. Pero contigo, era una persona diferente… no era tan distante… estaba listo para arriesgar todo. Era muy frío después de haber _estado _cerrado por tanto tiempo… fue como ver una rosa abrirse— Acercándose, toca un capullo blanco. —No se abren de un día a otro.

Es, Bella piensa con sorpresa, una observación profunda, ya algo que no había considerado antes realmente. Edward habrá tenido más de cien años cuando lo conoció, pero había sido también la primera vez que se enamoraba, y el amor había venido a una edad tan avanzada que era más difícil. —Está abierto por completo ahora—dice contemplativamente.

—Sí, eso creo—responde Esme, y voltea a ver a Bella. —No dejes que se seque.

Bella sacude la cabeza. —No estoy lista para eso, Esme. Aún extraño a Mark.

—Claro que lo extrañas. Siempre lo extrañarás. Yo aún extraño a mi bebé. ¿Pero no extrañarías también a Edward?

—Claro que sí—pero sus palabras son más un reflejo que una respuesta honesta, Bella se da cuenta. No quiere examinar de cerca lo que Edward la hace sentir. —Pero no es lo mismo.

—Aún no—Esme coincide.

**Notas:**

No tienen idea de cuánto vocabulario de plantas y diseño he aprendido con esta historia, jaja. En fin, el siguiente capítulo es uno muy interesante. Para aquellos que pedían más de Jasper, el siguiente es para ustedes :D. De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, y ya se saben el bla, bla, bla de cada capítulo.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Lilia

**Otra nota agregada: **_**Me volví a quedar sin internet… es totalmente frustrante. En fin, mil disculpas a las últimas personas que dejaron review, no alcancé a mandarles adelanto por la misma razón. Ya no le tengo confianza al internet, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo. Pero aquí les mando este antes de que se vaya de nuevo :S**_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta_

**Notas de la autora: **Bella va a Forks a visitar a su padre; la lleva al aeropuerto el más evasivo de los Cullen.

Una bocina de coche suena afuera y Bella observa como Emmett rueda los ojos.

—Imbécil— murmura agarrando las maletas de Bella y saliendo a velocidad vampiro, dejando que Bella lo siga. Pero dejó la puerta abierta, así que sale fácilmente, bajando por la rampa hacia la entrada de carros circular donde un Porsche amarillo la espera con el motor encendido. El conductor aprieta el acelerador para molestar a Emmett, quien tiene el maletero abierto. Rosalie finalmente terminó con el coche el mes pasado y tan pronto como estuvo listo, Alice lo reclamó para ella. Rose no luchó por él. Ella rearma coches como pasatiempo, no porque quiera tener su cochera llena.

No es Alice la que maneja hoy, sin embargo. Jasper se sienta detrás del volante y Bella está un poco sorprendida. Él se ha portado muy amable desde que regresó a la familia, y él y Bella a veces comparten mensajes instantáneos muy divertidos a medio día. Bella se ha dado cuenta que es mucho más hablador cuando escribe que cuando habla. Sin embargo, ha mantenido su distancia con ella. Ellos no lo han discutido, pero Alice le confesó que, a pesar de que el control de Jasper está mucho mejor, él sigue temiendo repetir los eventos de esa desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños diez años atrás. Hace casi una década exactamente, de hecho. Hoy es 10 de septiembre y en tres días, Bella cumplirá 28. No ha pasado aún un año desde que Mark murió y los Cullen entraron de nuevo en su vida. Después de diez años sin ellos, parece surreal cómo su destino se ha mezclado con el de ellos tan fácilmente después de sólo 10 meses.

_La historia de una vida es más corta que un parpadeo_

_La historia de un amor es hola y adiós hasta que nos reencontremos_

Un poco trillado tal vez, pero simple y verdadero… e irónico. Esos habían sido los últimos versos de Jimi Hendrix; escritos en un pedazo de papel y dejados en su buró la noche antes de que muriera. Mark tenía, sobre su escritorio en la oficina, un póster de Hendrix con esos versos escritos en la parte inferior. Igualmente irónico, y profético, pero Mark hubiera sido el primero en decir que la vida tenía que ser vivida en el ahora, no en el pasado o el futuro. Bella había sido la que se preocupaba por los recibos por pagar y los préstamos que venían mientras Mark la tomaba de la cara y le hacía un gesto de desaprobación y le decía: "El pasado ya terminó, amor, y el futuro… nunca llega. Comamos helado." Esa había sido su solución para todos los problemas duros de la vida: comer helado. Desde su muerte, Bella ha intentado relajarse más, vivir su vida un día a la vez y disfrutar de lo que está enfrente de ella, y de quien está enfrente también… no preocuparse tanto por el mañana.

Justo ahora, sin embargo, está pensando en el futuro inmediato y en un viaje en avión de siete horas a través de tres zonas horarias. Es el primero que ha hecho sola y estará exhausta al terminar. Tuvo que ponerse su catéter esta mañana porque incluso si no tomara ni comiera nada desde medianoche, no podría aguantarse _tanto _tiempo, y simplemente no es posible para una persona parapléjica el usar uno de esos pequeños lavatorios de avión. Por lo menos sus boletos son de primera clase. Rosalie y Emmett habían insistido:

—Es absurdo que viajes en clase turista apretada cuando podemos pagar un poco más para que viajes mejor— "un poco más" terminaron siendo más de quinientos dólares, pero para un viaje de siete horas sin escalas (de ida y vuelta), no se quejará. Insistieron en un vuelo sin escalas también para que no tuviera que batallar con cambio de aviones en aeropuertos grandes como el de Chicago. —No te dejaremos a la merced del personal de un aeropuerto.

Ahora, con sus maletas guardadas, Emmett da la vuelta para levantarla de la silla y acomodarla en el asiento de pasajero. Le gusta hacer estas cosas por ella, y ella lo permite porque las hace por cariño, no por lástima. Emmett vive para que le pidan que baje cosas de un lugar alto o que abra frascos tercos o que levante cosas pesadas. Tiene el alma de un siervo en el cuerpo de un jugador de fútbol americano, y ahora le da un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Te veré en una semana—dice. —Dile a Rose que no asuste mucho a los residentes.

Emmett ríe y da dos golpecitos al techo del coche como si fuera un taxi amarillo en vez de un auto deportivo amarillo, y Jasper acelera. La última vez que Bella estuvo en un coche con él manejando, había sido en el Mercedes de Carlisle e iban camino a Phoenix. Después de manejar con Edward, Rose, Alice e incluso Emmett, puede decir que Jasper maneja más como Esme, más calmado. Tienen tiempo de sobra y Jasper no se está apresurando sólo para quemar gasolina. Es un día de verano precioso y el sol se siente tibio en su piel cuando pasa por la ventana, aunque ya que es de mañana, la mayor parte del sol entra por el lado de Jasper, ya que manejan hacia el suroeste. Hace que brillen sus manos, brazo y mejilla. Siente una repentina curiosidad. —¿Siempre tuviste la piel clara, siendo rubio? Rose dice que ella sí.

Jasper sonríe con complicidad. —La verdad no me acuerdo. Recuerdo que pasaba mucho tiempo afuera, así que supongo que estaba bronceado.

—¿Y tus ojos? ¿De qué color eran antes?

—María, la que me cambió, me dice que eran cafés.

—¿Café claro u oscuro?

—¡No tengo idea! Probablemente no tan oscuros como los tuyos. Tienes ojos de vaca.

—¿Ojos de _vaca?_ ¿Tengo ojos _de vaca?_ ¿Me estás diciendo _ vaca?_ —pero se está riendo. Este intercambio es más como los que tienen por medio del monitor de la computadora.

—Ojos de vaca es un cumplido.

—_Espero _que no uses algo así con Alice.

—¿Alguna vez le has visto los ojos a una vaca, Bella? Son grandes y oscuros y apacibles. Muy hermosos. Como los ojos de una cierva.

—Ojos de ciervo suena mejor de ojos de vaca. Y si no tienes cuidado, diré que los tuyos son ojos de mantequilla: ricos y engordan.

Su risa es más fuerte esta vez. —Está bien, ojos de vaca.

—Tú lo pediste, ojos de mantequilla.

Las bromas rompen la tensión que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que existía entre ellos hasta que se va, y el resto del viaje al Aeropuerto Hartsfield de Atlanta pasa con ese tipo de conversación y juegos. A Bella le encanta hablar con Jasper porque es una enciclopedia histórica con piernas. Incluso antes de que se uniera a los Cullen, un tiempo del que sorprendentemente no habla mucho, leía regularmente y escuchaba la radio, y después, la televisión. Da referencias de todo y por todo a cosas que ha visto, y la _extensión_ de lo que sabe lo hace parecer el "Gran Anciano" que pretende ser en el mundo académico. Está algo asombrada con él. De todos los Cullen, junto con Carlisle, es el que la hace sentir joven, pero su manera de hablar es como la de un mentor, no la de un padre. —Eres un maestro natural, ¿sabes? —le dice mientras salen de la carretera interestatal 285 hacia el aeropuerto. —Me hubiera gustado tomar una clase contigo. Haces todo tan _interesante…_ lo que sea de lo que estés hablando.

Él sonríe. —Gracias. Tal vez falsifique documentos para poder dar clases en una de las universidades privadas locales. Me gusta dar clases; lo extraño. Ahora, ¿con qué aerolínea te reservó Rose tu boleto? Alice no me dijo.

—Delta.

Ponen atención entonces a estacionarse y entrar a la terminal sur principal, y Bella empieza a comprender por qué es Jasper el que la acompaña. Rose atrae atención, Emmett produce alarma, y Edward atrae miradas, pero Jasper… Jasper _demanda _absoluto respeto. Va más allá de su altura y su apariencia, o su magnetismo vampiresco, y no habla fuerte ni de manera grosera. No necesita hacerlo. La gente lo escucha. Puede notar que no está feliz en el aeropuerto tan lleno, pero tampoco se ve estresado, y la lleva a registrarse a ella y a sus maletas en tiempo récord. El tráfico estaba relativamente ligero para ser Atlanta, así que llegan casi tres horas antes. Incluso dejando tiempo para pasar por seguridad, tiene tiempo de sobra. Y prefiere pasarlo con Jasper que esperar aburrida en la sala.

Encuentran un lugar cómodo para ella en el atrio de la terminal a la sombra del dinosaurio del Museo de Fernbank, luego Jasper se levanta a buscarle un café mientras ella observa cómo los niños arrastran a sus padres hacia la réplica jurásica que se levanta detrás de ella. Jasper regresa no sólo con café en un vaso blanco y rojo de Seattle's Best, sino también con una bolsa de sándwiches, que mete en el bolso de su silla.

—No estaba seguro de qué te gustaría, así que compré tres: carne rostizada, pavo y jamón. No deberías andar sin comer tu desayuno ni tu comida. Edward dice que si comes _en _el avión, habrás bajado de él antes de tener que preocuparte de algo saliendo por el otro lado— le guiñe el ojo, pero Bella ya no se avergüenza al hablar de las necesidades de su cuerpo. La vida como una parapléjica no permite esas cosas. Se sorprende más cómo sus amigos vampiros mantienen siempre sus "momentos humanos" en mente.

—Gracias—le dice ahora a Jasper.

Él tiene la mirada levantada, viendo a los huesos que forman una sonrisa dentada sobre ellos. —No tengo… idea de qué dinosaurio es ese—admite, obviamente confundido. —Se ve como un Alosauro… pero no lo es.

—¿Eres un fan de dinosaurios? —pregunta Bella divertida, tomando de su café. Es lo que esperaría de los tres muchachitos de Jacob e Irene, no de un vampiro de edad.

—De hecho, lo soy—camina hasta donde está la base del modelo, lee un momento, luego regresa. —Yangchuanosauro. A finales de la era Jurásica de China… como el nombre sugiere. Parecido al Alosauro, así que no estaba completamente equivocado.

—¿Por qué hay un dinosaurio chino aquí? Y pensé que sería un ErectoSaurus—no hay niños cerca que escuchen eso.

Se le queda viendo a Bella por un momento, luego regresa la mirada al dinosaurio, y se ataca de risa. —¡Sí parece! Pero es el _hueso pélvico_, Bella.

—Estoy segura de que lo es. Pero aún así, una pelvis con el hueso saliendo recto así….¿ahí?

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Emmett—dice, sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose en la banca cerca de ella. A pesar de la multitud, la gente mantiene su distancia, ya sea por Jasper o por su silla. Está acostumbrada a tales reacciones ahora. Miradas furtivas e indiscretas, y rostros curiosos… o de repente, algunos irritados. Su presencia representa una "complicación" para la que algunos no tienen paciencia. Años después, aún recuerda las palabras de una mujer en la línea de una tienda de abarrotes; estaba detrás de ella: "Debería haber lugares especiales donde gente como esa tenga que hacer sus compras para que no detengan al resto de nosotros." Bella llevaba apenas dos años en la silla en ese entonces, y estaba sola ese día. Hoy, probablemente le hubiera respondido con algo como "lugares especiales para gente grosera para que no molesten al resto de nosotros," pero en ese entonces se había sentido terriblemente mal y horrorizada, con su mente tan llena de inseguridades como para pensar en algo que decir. Ha pasado por mucho, ella piensa.

—¿Había dinosaurios cuando eras niño? —luego escucha lo que acaba de preguntar y se ríe. —Digo, en _museos… ¡_sé que no eres tan viejo!

Jasper se ríe también. —Bella, ¿sabes cuándo salió Darwin en su viaje? —baja la voz. —Nací apenas siete años después de que él regresó de su viaje.

—¿_Cuándo _naciste? —pregunta dándose cuenta de que no lo sabe.

—1843. Luché en la guerra civil americana.

—¿_De verdad? _—está fascinada. —Tienes que contarme todo de la guerra.

—Lo haré. En el futuro. Pero _El Origen de las Especies _fue publicado en 1859, y fui transformado a los 20 años en 1863. No escuché "evolución" hasta mucho después. Además, no había ni un solo museo en Texas cuando era niño. Muchas familias de dinero tenían gabinetes con curiosidades, pero eso era todo. Los museos eran en su mayoría privados en ese entonces; los escasos que eran públicos estaban sólo en las ciudades grandes para las clases media y alta. Aún puedo recordar cuando empezaron a abrirlos los domingos a las clases bajas para que se "mejoraran."

Bella está sorprendida. Es por cosas pequeñas como esta que las diferencias entre sus mundos y el de ella la toma por sorpresa. —Ahora llevan a estudiantes aburridos en las tardes y cada pueblo pequeño tiene una sociedad histórica— Jasper le asiente y ella continúa. —Emmett dijo que lo que se le hace más diferente de su niñez al presente es la facilidad con la que se accede a la información.

Jasper asiente de nuevo. —El mundo está en la punta de tus dedos… literalmente—hace un gesto hacia una jovencita vestida de negro y púrpura, sentada a poca distancia de ellos en el atrio. Tiene una computadora portátil abierta en frente de ella mientras habla por teléfono y ve CNN en una televisión a una corta distancia de ella.

—Qué extraño este mundo ha de ser para ti… y para Carlisle aún más.

Sonriendo, observa a la jovencita un rato más, luego regresa la mirada a Bella. —Tengo una teoría de la evolución de _vampiros_—su voz es casi un susurro. Bella se acerca a él y levanta las cejas para invitarlo a continuar. —Cien años después de nuestra transformación, más o menos, tenemos nuestro "horizonte de eventos," si lo quieres llamar así.

—¿Horizonte de eventos?

—¿Estás familiarizada con la teoría de agujeros negros?

—Vagamente— está divertida. —Ciencia nunca fue mi materia favorita.

—Ni la mía tampoco, pero me intereso superficialmente en muchas cosas. Un horizonte de eventos es el punto donde, al acercarte a un agujero negro, ya no puedes escapar su tiro gravitacional. El tiempo se hace más lento y más lento, y cuando por fin llegas, el tiempo se detiene. Así que, en teoría, uno está por siempre cayendo en el agujero… pero nunca llega en verdad.

—Suena paradójico.

—Exacto. El futuro es un agujero negro para todos nosotros, nos tira hacia él. Pero para la mayoría, el periodo de vida natural termina antes de llegar al horizonte de eventos… antes de que la mente ya no pueda aceptar la magnitud del cambio. Pero para nuestro tipo, eso no sucede. Seguimos y seguimos, pero nuestras _mentes_ no pueden con ello. Incluso después del cambio, seguimos siendo humanos en algunas cosas. Entonces llegamos a un punto donde simplemente… nos congelamos. Nos encerramos y ya no intentamos ponernos al día, nos escondemos en nuestros propios mundos, a pesar de que seguimos viviendo en este mismo. Lo he visto una y otra vez. Es más fácil el retirarse.

Hace una pausa y Bella espera, fascinada. —Pero algunos de nosotros, unas cuantas excepciones, logramos superar eso. Para estos casos, el tiempo no se detiene, sólo deja de tener significado. Carlisle es así, y yo intento aprender— Jasper la mira y ella ve que sus ojos reflejan su _edad. _—Es por eso que estoy con ellos. Por Alice, sí, claro… pero también porque no quiero congelarme. Así que lo observo, cómo logra ver más allá de las cosas que al resto de nosotros nos dejan atascados, cómo ve _hacia dentro _del corazón de una persona… las cosas que son eternas, no temporales. Eso es lo que lo hace sabio. No sus años, sino su habilidad de ver _más allá _de todos esos años.

La mente de Bella está trabajando a cien por hora. —¿Por qué un siglo? —pregunta.

—Ese parece ser el punto en que el cambio se vuelve tan fundamental como para absorberlo o ignorarlo. Después de un siglo sólo tienes que…. _Dejarlo ir _y _estar _en los nuevos tiempos. Pero no creo que el límite de tiempo sea algo fijo y exacto. Carlisle y yo hemos hablado de esto antes. Para él cree que fue a los ciento cincuenta años, pero el progreso se está haciendo cada vez más rápido. Para mí fue más o menos a los cien años.

Bella hace rápidamente los cálculos. 1863 a 1963… —¿El movimiento de los derechos civiles?

Sus labios se tuercen. —Exactamente.

—El movimiento de los derechos civiles debió haber sido difícil de digerir para ti si peleaste en la guerra civil.

—Lo fue. Y déjame añadir… era un soldado _confederado*_.

—Oh, cielos.

—Exacto—dice de nuevo. —Para mí a principios de los sesentas, el _mundo _completo parecía estarse yendo de lado, alentándose, tropezándose para parar. Mi mente no podía entender todo eso, de una manera bastante literal. Así que en 1963, un siglo después de mi cambio, Carlisle y Emmett me llevaron a un viaje a Washington D.C. Apenas podía mantenerme calmado entre la gente en ese entonces, pero me forzaron a ir. Estábamos apretados entre los humanos sudados en un día caliente de agosto, escuchando cierto discurso dado desde las escaleras del monumento a Lincoln.

—"Yo tengo un sueño" —Bella dice, entendiendo. —¿Estuviste _ahí_?

—Estuvimos ahí. El tiempo se detuvo para mí ese día al escuchar a un hombre negro dar el discurso más elocuente que había escuchado. Había llegado a mi horizonte de eventos. Mi mente no podía aceptarlo. Así que… solté todo. Y cuando lo hice, ya no era un hombre negro. Era sólo un hombre con palabras poderosas y una visión asombrosa. El poder ver _más allá…_no es fácil… pero se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo. Cuarenta y cinco años después, yo, un soldado confederado, voté para poner a un hombre negro en la Casa Blanca, y fue más fácil para mí que para los otros miembros de la familia, yo creo, tal vez excepto Carlisle. Alice y el tiempo es una paradoja interesante. Pero para mí, Obama no era _negro_. Era sólo el candidato más calificado en esas elecciones. Si no lo hubiera sido, hubiera votado por el otro partido.

Bella está profundamente conmovida por su voluntad de compartir esta experiencia con ella, y mueve su brazo para tomar su fría mano. —Gracias— Bella piensa un rato más en lo que le dijo. Jasper la deja. El silencio nunca parece molestarlo. —Edward fue cambiado en 1918.

—Sí.

—Y estamos en el 2017.

—Sí—está sonriendo.

—¿Está llegando, no? ¿A su horizonte de eventos?

—Se ha estado acercando a él por los últimos diez años, Bella. _Tú _ eres su horizonte de eventos. Martin Luther King fue el mío. Tú eres el de Edward.

**Notas:**

*La guerra civil tenía dos lados. Básicamente los confederados eran los del sur, a favor de la esclavitud. Así que pueden darse una idea de por qué el movimiento de derechos civiles, que entre otras cosas luchaba por los derechos de las personas de color, fue difícil de digerir para Jasper.

La autora en sus notas de este capítulo dice varias cosas que me gustaría compartirles. Primero, que esos versos de Jimi Hendrix fueron los que inspiraron el título de esta novela. En inglés es un poco más obvio, porque parpadeo son cuatro palabras "blink of an eye," pero está ahí. La vida es más rápida que un parpadeo. Mi plan era dejar los versos en inglés y traducirlos en una nota, pero me decidí por traducirlo de una vez ahí y mejor aquí les pongo los versos originales. "The story of a life is quicker than the blink of an eye. The story of love is hello and goodbye until we meet again"

También la autora comenta que ya que esta historia difiere de la original en cuanto a los eventos en _Eclipse_, este Jasper no le había contado su pasado a Bella, y la autora no cree que se la hubiera contado sin razón. También nos comparte una imagen del dinosaurio con su hueso "extra" : givedanadollar-com / images / d-boner1-jpg (reemplacen los – con puntos y borren los espacios).

En otras notas, mi internet parece estar portándose muy bien. Pero aún así, actualizaré cada que tenga oportunidad. Mil gracias por sus reviews. Sigo mandando adelantos como agradecimiento a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario :D

Y en otras notas más interesantes. Me he propuesto terminar de traducir esta historia para principios de septiembre, así que deséenme suerte. ¿Por qué a principios de septiembre? Porque entro a finales de agosto, y voy a tener un horario terrible. Dos tiempos completos y un medio tiempo trabajando. Nada bueno. Y también porque ya tengo nuevo proyecto. Ya tengo autorización para traducir otra historia, y pues… con esa si me iré lento por la primera razón. Mucho qué hacer, pero es una historia genial. Algo diferente a esta, y es una donde todos son humanos, pero es una de mis favoritas. Más detalles después. Saludos!

Lilia


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y uno_

**Notas de la autora: **_Bella regresa a donde todo comenzó… y se entera de que Edward dejó algo diez años atrás que espera, escondido, desde entonces._

Hay veces en las que Bella agradece la naturaleza apacible y taciturna de su padre. Significa también una falta de preguntas problemáticas.

Puede hablar del refugio con su madre, y con Martha, pero debe tener mucho, mucho cuidado con Charlie porque él había conocido a todos los Cullen. Incluso si no es muy probable que recuerde todos sus nombres después de diez años, el colapso psicológico de Bella cuando Edward se fue ha convertido a "Edward Cullen" en una grosería en el vocabulario personal de Charlie. Así que evita hablar de su nuevo trabajo lo más posible excepto para pedir el consejo de su padre de cómo interactuar con la policía local. Y tampoco puede hablar con él de su trabajo académico porque hace que los ojos de Charlie se crucen. No es que sea un hombre tonto, pero tampoco es un hombre del tipo académico, y comúnmente se encuentra asombrado de ser padre de una hija que sí lo es. Está orgulloso de ella, pero asombrado.

Más allá de eso, esta visita es más fácil porque no está aquí con Mark, o su madre, y Charlie está feliz de tenerla con él. No necesita extensas conversaciones. Celebran su cumpleaños número 28 de la manera que a ella le gusta: en silencio y con poca fanfarria fuera de una tarta y unos cuantos regalos, como unos nuevos guantes de piel sin dedos para proteger sus palmas de las ruedas de la silla. Si no fuera por la silla, se podría remontar a diez años atrás. Pero la silla está ahí, y complica las cosas. No puede quedarse en su casa; simplemente no es posible. Ya que Billy viene de una manera regular, el piso de abajo está adaptado para que una silla de ruedas se mueva bien, pero las recámaras están en el segundo piso al igual que el único baño. Tal vez Billy pueda ir al patio trasero, apuntar y disparar a las plantas, pero Bella debe usar su catéter aquí y dormir en un motel local que tiene un cuarto con acceso a discapacitados. Esta es la razón también por la que, después del accidente, tuvo que mudarse con Renee. Renee y Phil viven en un rancho en Florida con cuatro habitaciones, sin escaleras y mucho espacio abierto, mientras la casa entera de Charlie hubiera tenido que ser demolida y reconstruida para ella. Charlie no podía pagar por eso. Sin embargo, fue el seguro médico de _Charlie _el que había pagado por su hospital y rehabilitación, y Bella está consciente de qué tanto le debe a su padre y a su trabajo fijo que le otorga necesidades que no parecen tanto hasta que las necesitas, como beneficios médicos amplios. Cuando su padre tiene una fase de culpa, Bella le recuerda eso.

Todas las tardes, cuando Charlie la lleva al motel, Bella le llama a Edward. Una vez, entró el correo de voz, pero fuera de eso, ha podido sincronizar sus descansos con las llamadas de Bella. Se mandan mensajes de texto durante el día, y ella lo llama todas las tardes. Él trabajará toda la semana que ella estará fuera de la ciudad, algo por lo cual Bella le pregunta.

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer.

—Podrías pasar un día relajándote, tocar el piano, o incluso trabajar en la clínica del refugio.

—Bella, sólo hay dos familias ahí por ahora y no necesitan nada. Por lo menos, no necesitan nada de mí. Rose me dijo que una de las mujeres pidió que la viera una doctora, no un doctor.

—Eso pasa a veces. Muchas de ellas han sufrido violencia de un hombre, y tener un doctor hombre es más de lo que pueden soportar.

—No me estoy quejando. Lo entiendo. Sólo te estoy explicando por qué no me necesitan esta semana. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la visita?

—Bien, en general—responde, luego Edward escucha sus quejas de lo difícil que es manejar una silla de ruedas en la lluvia de Forks. Charlie la quería llevar a la estación a saludar gente, luego habían pasado el día pasando por varias tiendas, incluyendo la tienda de los Newton. Mike Newton trabajaba en Denver estos días en un resort de invierno, pero sus padres seguían en Forks. —Sé que me está presumiendo y normalmente no me importaría, pero no me gusta andar entre el lodo con la silla. Por lo menos todos saben lo que pasó con Mark, así que nadie pregunta por él. Nunca pensé que estaría agradecida por el chismorreo de pueblos pequeños.

—La lluvia en la silla también pueda terminar disipando cualquier tipo de aroma de mi tipo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, la lavé con la mezcla de amoniaco la primera noche que pasé aquí como me dijiste, luego le pedí a Charlie su lavadora al día siguiente. Creo que estaba un poco confundido, pero me dejó usarla de todas formas. Incluso lavé mis zapatos.

—¿Cuándo verás a Jacob y a su familia?

—Hasta mañana. Iremos a la casa de Billy. Jacob, Irene y las niñas llegaron hoy en la noche, pero necesitan dormir. La mayor apenas tiene seis años, y todo el día en un carro desde Idaho es un viaje largo.

—Bueno, intenta ver a Jacob primero fuera de la casa. Tal vez no sea posible, pero si ya estás en una habitación y él entra, es más probable que se percate del aroma a que si los dos entran a una habitación al mismo tiempo. Nuestro sistema olfativo se ajusta bastante rápido, y es más difícil el notar tanto los aromas.

No está segura de si está preocupada por esto o no. Por un lado se siente culpable por esconder a Edward, Rose y a los otros de Jacob. Ya es toda una adulta y puede escoger a sus propios amigos. Pero por el otro lado, no quiere pelear con Jacob por eso. Se distrae preguntándole:

—¿Así es como aprendiste a acostumbrarte a mí? ¿Tu nariz se ajustó?

—Oh… em, tú eres un caso especial para mí, Bella, pero el acostumbrarse al aroma funciona en el hospital, por supuesto. Siempre hay un poco de aroma a sangre en el aire, así que si me tomo un minuto al entrar, puedo ignorar más fácilmente el aroma más tarde si tengo que soportar mucho de él.

Bella encuentra esto interesante y se alegra de que no le importe mucho a él el explicárselo. Aunque incluso diez años antes, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que era, él había sido franco en cuanto la vida como vampiro. Hay una pausa larga, luego Edward hace una pregunta.

—¿Habrá manera en que Charlie te pueda llevar a tu vieja habitación y que te deje sola ahí por un rato?

—Síiiiiii—dice con cuidado. —¿No irás a tomar un vuelo hasta acá sólo para entrar de contrabando por mi ventana, o sí?

Él bufa. —¡No! ¡Eso sería un poco extremo, incluso por nostalgia!

—Bueno, tú y lo "extremo" no son precisamente desconocidos. Si hay una categoría en las Olimpiadas de Vampiros de "Expresiones Extremas" la ganarías.

Edward rompe en carcajadas probablemente por vergüenza. —¡No soy _tan _patético! Créeme, no estoy para nada cerca de ganar una medalla de oro en extremismo vampiresco—Bella puede escuchar que Edward toma una bocanada de aire, luego dice—Bueno, dejé algo ahí para ti. A lo mejor se te va a complicar un poco el recuperarlo, ya que necesitarás sacarlo del piso de tu habitación.

Bella está confundida. —¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para dejar algo en mi vieja habitación? ¿Y dices que _no_ eres un ganador de oro de extremismo vampiresco?

—¡No! Lo dejé ahí antes de que nos fuéramos hace diez años. Sé que estuvo mal, ya que te había prometido paz sin recuerdos… estúpido e infantil. Pero quería dejar algo de mí contigo. Así que el disco que te hice para tu cumpleaños, y las fotografías que tomaste… incluso los viejos boletos de avión… están todos bajo una tabla del piso de tu habitación. Hay uno suelto y…

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —se ataca de risa. —¡Eso es… probablemente lo más melodramático que has hecho y admitido!

El sonido que hace Edward es más un medio gemido y media risita avergonzada. —Te dije que sabía que era estúpido e infantil.

—¡Si lo fue! —aún se está riendo. —Pero gracias por decirme. Me gustaría tenerlos y veré si puedo hacer que Charlie me suba. Me preocupa un poco que se vaya a lastimar la espalda, así que a lo mejor le pediré a Jacob que lo haga.

—¡Jacob! —suena alarmado. —Tendrás que tener cuidado…

—Claro que lo tendré. Pero será más fácil para él…

Hablan otro rato más, luego cuelgan y ella se alista para ir a la cama. Lee un rato, luego apaga la luz e intenta dormir. Pero se encuentra pensando en lo que Edward había admitido y se da cuenta de que han pasado 10 años desde que escuchó la canción que escribió para ella. No la ha tocado desde que se reencontraron, o por lo menos, no donde ella pueda escucharlo aunque lo ha escuchado tocar en varias ocasiones. El hecho de que no ha tocado su canción es algo en lo que en realidad no había pensando… y de repente desearía tener el disco _justo ahora _para poder escucharla de nuevo.

De hecho, tratar sin éxito el recordar el tono de la canción la tiene dando vueltas en su cama por más de una hora después de que apagara la luz. Sigue pensando que se quedará dormida, pero no lo hace. Su mente da vueltas y vueltas, siempre regresando a la canción… y a Edward. Esto la confunde. No quiere que su mente termine siempre pensando en Edward. Por fin lo ha perdonado. Y se ha acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida. Le gusta, y disfruta sus intercambios y juegos. Él no es quien ella recuerda, pero tampoco ella es quien ella recuerda que fue. Le sorprende que ambos no se han alejado a pesar de vivir separados por diez años, e intenta recordar si su interacción había sido tan fácil en el pasado. No lo cree. Había sido tan nuevo… emocionante pero aterrorizante. Y él había estado demasiado nervioso, por no querer lastimarla ni querer que ella lo lastimara a él, y al mismo tiempo ella se había sentido insignificante y confundida por la atención que él le prestaba.

No, su interacción en ese entonces nunca fue tan fácil como lo era ahora. También piensa en la frecuencia con la que le llama o le manda mensajes de texto… no sólo en estas vacaciones, pero en los últimos _meses. _Deberían contratar un plan de llamadas entre los dos para ahorrar algo de dinero. Es ridículo. Pero la simple _idea _de no escuchar su voz por lo menos una vez al día, incluso si no lo puede ver, es algo que no podría soportar. Perdió a Mark. No puede perder a Edward, y se preocupa porque no es tan sólo ridículo, sino que también es _enfermizo. _Se preocupa de que signifique lo que cree que significa.

No está lista para enamorarse de nuevo… ni siquiera de un chico del que había estado enamorada antes.

Pero esa maldita canción… evasiva y mal recordada… sigue clavada en su cabeza, volviéndola loca y tiene que ponerle fin al asunto o nunca dormirá. Entonces estará de mal humor todo el día mañana en la fiesta de Billy Black.

Levantándose sobre un codo, se inclina para prender la lámpara en el buró de nuevo, tomando su teléfono de donde lo había dejado. Lo mantiene cerca en la noche en caso de que haya una emergencia. Dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y soplando para quitarse cabello de la cara, presiona el número de marcado rápido de Edward. Suena y suena pero no responde. Claro que está ocupado. Habló con ella hace rato, ¿por qué esperaría que le llamara de nuevo a la mitad de la noche? Sin duda está trabajando; sabe que prefiere las rotaciones nocturnas cuando es posible. No deja un mensaje, sólo termina la llamada y apaga la luz, tratando de dormir de nuevo.

Está prácticamente a punto de lograrlo cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar. ¿Quién demonios puso el Preludio de William Tell como su tono? Oh, sí, _ella _lo había hecho porque no puede escucharlo si sólo está timbrando al fondo de su bolsa, y se rehúsa a pagar por tonos. Toma el teléfono en la oscuridad, casi tumbándolo del buró (y _eso _hubiera sido molesto).

—¿Sí? —dice cuando por fin lo abre.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? ¿No pasó nada? —Es Edward.

—¿Qué? —pasa una mano por su rostro, tratando de despertarse completamente. —No, estoy bien.

—¡Me llamaste a las 4:33 de la mañana!

—Oh, perdón, sí, aquí era sólo la 1:30 más o menos.

—Oh…cierto—casi puede escucharlo que se da un golpe en la cabeza. Se alegra de que no sea la única a la que se le olviden las zonas horarias, y él debió haberse preocupado cuando vio que le había llamado como para pensar. Su preocupación es dulce, viéndola del lado sentimental. —¿Necesitas algo?

—De hecho… sí. Esto probablemente suene tonto, pero desde que mencionaste ese CD, he estado tratando de recordar la melodía, pero no puedo recordarla bien. ¿Podrías... eh… cantar una parte? ¿Tararearla?

Se escucha un silencio muerto del otro lado de la línea, y espera que no haya herido sus sentimientos al admitir que no puede recordar cómo iba su canción. Pero antes de que pueda disculparse, él pregunta:

—¿Quieres escuchar tu canción? ¿De verdad?

—Claro que de verdad—luego, para calmar un orgullo posiblemente herido, agrega: —Recordé como iba por mucho tiempo, pero las memorias humanas no son como la tuya.

—No, no. Entiendo. De hecho, no me hubiera sorprendido si la hubieras olvidado por completo.

—No, simplemente se fue borrando poco a poco. Y _yo _estoy sorprendida de que no la hayas tocado para mí otra vez.

Se ríe un poco. —No creí que quisieras escucharla.

—No estoy segura de que lo hubiera querido al principio, pero… bueno, me escribiste una _canción. _¿Cuánta gente puede decir que tiene su propia canción? —espera que Edward pueda escuchar en su voz lo especial que cree que es.

No responde directamente. Hay una pausa, luego puede escucharlo tararear la melodía, entonando "la, la, las" distintivos para las notas en vez de suavizar más la melodía. Se acomoda de nuevo en la cama, sepultándose más entre las cobijas y sosteniendo el teléfono sobre su oído, sólo escuchando. Él le tararea la parte principal de la melodía dos veces, luego pregunta. —¿Así está bien?

—¿Una vez más?

—Okey—la canta de nuevo.

—Gracias—le dice. —Eso fue perfecto. Creo que ya puedo dormirme ahora.

—Buenas noches, Bella—Casi puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —Dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

**Notas:**

Aww, super tierno! Jajaja En fin, el próximo es básicamente la continuación de este. Fuera de eso, no tengo mucho que decir. El internet está fallando de nuevo. Así que estaré actualizando mientras esta cosa me deje. Estoy escribiendo las notas en cuanto termino el capítulo, no antes de actualizar, por obvias razones, si tengo algo importante que decir antes de actualizar, lo pondré al final en negritas.

De nuevo, gracias por los reviews, y les pido que dejen un review por capítulo, incluso si subo dos al mismo tiempo, o el mismo día. Me gusta saber qué piensan capítulo por capítulo.

Saludos y seguimos leyéndonos :D

Lilia

**Notas agregadas: **_**Como anticipado, el internet me jugó otra mala jugada… en fin, en dos semanas estaré de regreso en mi casa (paso las vacaciones en casa de mis papás) donde el internet es mucho más confiable. Mientras tanto, pido disculpas por anticipado por los atrasos que pueda causar. También si no puedo responder reviews, por la misma razón. Lo seguiré haciendo mientras el internet lo permita, y fanfiction también. Me enteré que estuvo fallando un par de días, así que GRACIAS A LOS QUE REGRESARON DESPUÉS A DEJAR UN REVIEW. Mil gracias :D Y no alcancé a mandar adelantos, pero supuse que preferirían un nuevo capítulo a esperar otro día y arriesgarme a que mañana el servicio de internet esté fallando de nuevo…. Saludos!**_


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y dos_

Bella duerme hasta tarde, ya que Charlie no la recogerá hasta mediodía. Cuando finalmente despierta, hay un mensaje de texto esperando en su teléfono. Edward, por supuesto: **EMSG.***

¿_Ya _le ha enviado un email? ¿Cuándo salió del trabajo? Claro, está adelantado tres horas, así que se pasa de la cama a su silla y abre su computadora portátil antes de ir al baño a vaciar su catéter. La computadora está lista para cuando regresa y encuentra un _enorme _archivo adjunto… un archivo MP3.

_No, _no lo pudo haber hecho… lo abre.

Sí, lo pudo hacer. El email dice: _Esto es probablemente mejor que mis tarareos, sólo por si acaso no consigues recuperar el CD. Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado. – E._

Deja que el archivo se descargue mientras está en la ducha (la conexión inalámbrica del motel no es tan buena… ni rápida), luego abre su reproductor. Los compases de su canción de cuna llenan el cuarto del motel, un poco metálicos y faltos de reverberación por las bocinas de su computadora portátil. ¿Acaso había salido de trabajar y manejado a Helen donde está su preciado Bösendorfer sólo para grabar esto para ella? No se sorprendería. Tal vez ya tenía una copia grabada, pero sería típico de Edward el tomarse todas esas molestias. A pesar de lo que dijo la noche anterior, _sí_ es el rey de lo extremo.

Se había olvidado de lo hermosa que es la canción… simple, no saturada, un poco lánguida y suave. Es una canción de cuna, después de todo, no un opus. La escucha una y otra vez, dejando que la calme antes de que Charlie llegue a su puerta. Ella puede hacer esto. Lo que sea que venga con Jake, estará bien. Después de todo, es su quinto día aquí y ha limpiado todo como Edward le dijo. ¿Qué tanto aroma puede quedar?

Aparentemente nada. Ni siquiera tiene que ingeniárselas para estar afuera cuando ve a Jacob y a Irene porque _todos _están afuera conviviendo en el patio de Billy Black. Es uno de esos raros días soleados en Forks y esta pequeña "reunión" se ha convertido en una fiesta para toda la reservación; cree que todos los Quileutes deben estar aquí junto con unos cuantos miembros honorarios como ella y su padre. Se encuentra sofocada en menos de un minuto por dos pequeñas niñas y su padre que parece más bien un cachorro emocionado.

—¡Bells ¡ ¡Mírate! —la ahoga con un abrazo, levantándola en sus gigantescos brazos como lo hace Emmett, excepto que Jacob está más fornido que Emmett estos días.

—¡Bájame! —lo regaña, pero se ríe tan fuerte que no la toma en serio.

—No puedo—le dice. —Tu silla fue secuestrada— Hace un gesto con su cabeza, señalando detrás de ella, y la voltea para que pueda ver. Jenny y Beverley se han subido en ella e intentan moverla usando cada una un brazo. Su coordinación no es nada buena.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios—dice Irene tratando de sacarlas de la silla. —¡Dejen que la tía Bella se siente de nuevo, ustedes dos!

—Está bien—dice Bella, sonriéndoles.

Pero Irene tiene ya a una niña en cada brazo y las levanta de la silla. Como Jake, Irene no es pequeña de ninguna manera. Mide casi uno ochenta y se ve grande por todas partes. "Mi figura de rosca," suele decir. Pero le hace buena pareja a Jake, o por lo menos no se ve como una enanita a su lado, y Bella cree que las niñas serán titanes, incluso sin el ADN licántropo.

Pero ahora las secuestradoras temporales han salido de su silla y Jake la acomoda de nuevo en ella. No dice nada de aromas sospechosos.

El día está caliente para ser setiembre en Washington, y es agradable. Los rayos de sol se cuelan por los abetos y los pinos y todo es verde, el aire lleno de ruido y risas, gritos y niños corriendo. Bella incluso carga a la hija más joven de Jake e Irene, de sólo catorce meses, y no lo encuentra tan espeluznante como lo recuerda cuando Jenny nació. Tal vez se podría acostumbrar a esto de los bebés después de todo. Ya casi se le había olvidado lo que era ser parte de una gran familia extendida. Incluso la pasarela de tías, tíos y primos de Mark no se comparan con los Quileutes, y si los Cullen son muchos para un clan de vampiros, de cualquier otra manera, están aislados. No hay ancestros, no hay ruidos de piecitos con gritos y llanto. Y nunca los habrá. Eso es triste. Por primera vez, Bella cree que _entiende…_el por qué Rose, Emmett y Esme se les quedan viendo a los niños del refugio o a los que acompañan a sus padres en las tiendas, y el por qué Jasper pretende ser un académico de edad, o por qué Alice guarda fotografías que encontró en Facebook de sus tatara-tatara-tatara sobrinas y sobrinos. Bella incluso entiende finalmente el por qué pretenden ser una familia. _Esto _es lo que extrañan. Esta es la razón por la que valoran su humanidad. Era joven una vez. Y envejecerá.

Y eso no es una tragedia. La tragedia es que ellos _no pueden._

Así que aprieta un poco más fuerte a la pequeña Leah en sus brazos y deja que sus pequeños puños agarren y jalen su cabello.

—Crece y ten muchos bebés con alguien a quien ames—le susurra. —Envejece y engorda y sé feliz, y haz galletas para tus nietos.

Es la mejor bendición que le puede dar. Leah sólo se ríe y jala con más fuerza, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Irene la ha estado observando con ojos extraños y llenos de entendimiento. A diferencia de Jake, su madre es mitad blanca y se muestra en su cabello que es café oscuro en vez de negro, y ojos que parecen casi amarillos, como los de los Cullen. Por un momento, parece que va a decir algo, pero la detiene la aparición de la persona en cuyo honor fue nombrada.

—Hola, Bella—dice Leah grande, ofreciendo su mano.

Bella la saluda. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien—Leah sonríe y se sienta en un lugar vacío detrás de Irene y Bella, acercándolo entre ellas. Estos días ya no está tan enojada sino triste, y ya no vive en la reservación. Como Jake y algunos otros, se mudó, pero ella sólo llegó a Seattle. Nunca improntó y nunca se casó. Fue a la Universidad de Washington y trabaja ahora como Contadora Pública, lo que Jake cree que es una profesión rara para un nativo pero Leah dice que la soberanía verdadera de la tribu requiere un manejo financiero sólido. Fue elegida como Interventor de la Tribu hace poco, reemplazando a Jim Ateara (el tío de Quil), muy a pesar de éste, en unas elecciones muy cerradas, así que los Ateara y los Clearwater no se hablan mucho estos días, incluso si Quil rompe un poco los rangos familiares para seguir siendo amigo de Seth. Bella se alegra de que puede pretender no saber nada de políticas de la tribu.

—Lamento lo que pasó con Mark—dice Leah, tomando por sorpresa a Bella con este ofrecimiento directo de condolencias. El resto ha evitado el tema, pero Leah siempre fue franca. —Me agradaba.

—Gracias—responde Bella.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Realmente?

—Estoy mucho mejor—dice. —Ajustándome. Es lento, pero me estoy acostumbrando.

—Irene dijo que estabas administrando un refugio de mujeres en el norte de Georgia.

—Sí. Probablemente no sea permanente, pero es un trabajo mientras termino mi disertación.

—Me alegra demasiado que pude tomar la opción sin tesis para mi maestría—admite Leah, abriendo una lata de Pepsi.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Irene. —Escribes muy bien. Siempre lo has hecho.

—¿Alguna vez has _leído_ un documento financiero, Reenie? No es precisamente poesía callejera. Preferiría que alguien me depilara mis partes íntimas con cera a escribir una tesis para una carrera financiera.

—¡Ouch! ¡Cielos, mujer! —Irene está riendo. También Bella. Confía en que Leah saldrá con algo escandaloso.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesta, la verdad—responde Leah, tomando un trago de su lata, luego la pone a un lado para pedir con sus brazos a la bebé. —Es mi turno—Bella la pasa. —Hola, muñeca—le dice Leah grande a la chica quien, reconociendo una voz familiar, recarga la cabeza en su pecho y cierra sus ojos, chupándose el dedo, claramente preparándose para el mundo de los sueños. Las manos de Leah en ella tienen experiencia y son suaves.

A pesar de que había dormido hasta tarde esa mañana, el cansancio finalmente le llega a Bella como a las nueve. Mientras Seth, Embry, Jared y Paul convocan gente para hacer una hoguera, se lo confiesa a Charlie.

—Estoy lista para irme a mi cama, papá.

Él asiente y empieza a levantarse, pero Jake le gana. —No… quédate aquí y tomate otra cerveza. Irene y yo llevaremos a Bella. Las niñas ya se durmieron en la casa.

Charlie sonríe. —Gracias, hijo.

Jake lleva a Bella a su vieja y enorme ballena, un Chrysler Cordoba que restauró, mientras Irene encuentra a Leah para pedirle que le eche un ojo a las niñas, luego se une a ellos. Bella teme que sabe lo que viene, y como lo teme, empiezan a hacerle preguntas, suavemente, tan pronto como Jake sale del estacionamiento informal de vehículos en la calle de Billy. —¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Irene —¿De verdad? ¿A parte de lo que le dijiste a Leah?

—De verdad estoy bien—dice, un poco irritada, pero también conmovida. Son buena gente y la consideran como suyos. La cuidan como siempre lo han hecho, no de una manera diferente que las hermanas mayores de Mark. Bella nunca tuvo un hermano, pero Jake actúa como si lo fuera, e Irene es su cuñada.

—No nos has hablado tanto como lo hacías antes—Irene dice. Está preocupada, no la está regañando, y Bella sabe que está en lo correcto. No ha estado llamando como lo solía hacer; teme decir algo por accidente.

—Es sólo que he estado realmente ocupada—miente a medias. —Al principio, sí, admito que estaba deprimida… pero de verdad estoy mucho mejor.

—Te ves bien—dice Jacob, aunque está viendo la carretera, no a ella. —Charlie dijo que te veías muy mal en el funeral

—Bueno, ¿qué esperarías, tonto? —Irene lo regaña, golpeándolo en la cabeza mientras Bella responde.

—Eso fue hace casi un año.

Preguntan más cosas acerca del refugio, pero se enfocan en su estado mental y ella se alegra de eso porque puede responder honestamente sin necesidad de inventar nada. —No estoy esperando con ansias el próximo mes, no—dice—Pero por otro lado, lo estoy. Sólo para pasar el primer aniversario, ¿saben? Dejarlo atrás. No me hará extrañarlo menos, pero todo eso… sí. No lo espero con ansias, pero tal vez estoy haciendo una montaña con una pequeña colina.

—No sabes cómo te sentirás hasta que estés ahí—Irene dice con su usual sabiduría de sentido común. —Necesitas sólo dejar que pase, pase como pase.

Han llegado al motel; no era un viaje largo. Jacob e Irene la siguen hasta la puerta de su cuarto para asegurarse de que llegue bien adentro. Abriendo la puerta, se voltea para decir adiós…

…sólo para ver cómo Jacob la _brinque_ y entre al cuarto donde se agazapa, gruñendo, con la cabeza mirando salvajemente alrededor, gritándole a Irene. —¡Regrésala al coche! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta Irene, tomando la silla de Bella para sacarla de ahí.

Bella pone los frenos de la silla para que Irene no la pueda mover y susurra un "¡Mierda!" Debió haber sido la estúpida maleta. Lavó y limpió todo lo demás, pero la maleta tiene una cubierta de tela y ha estado encerrada en la habitación todo el día, con el aroma escalando… justo como Edward le había advertido. Pero después de toda la tarde con Jacob sin ningún problema, no había pensado en eso cuando la trajeron al motel.

—No hay vampiros aquí—dice calmada.

Jacob sigue girando la cabeza. —¡Regresa al coche! ¡Puedo _olerlos_ y esa perra sanguijuela sigue por ahí!

—Victoria—Bella continúa con la misma voz calmada, —ha estado muerta por nueve años. Hueles vampiros porque su aroma está en mi maleta. Pero no hay vampiros aquí.

Irene la observa incrédula y también Jacob. Se relaja lentamente, muy lentamente, luego se acerca a la maleta para darle una buena olfateada; su rostro se ronza demostrando un comentario no verbal. —¿Qué demonios? —pregunta Irene mientras Jacob voltea a verla, su rostro oscuro aún más oscuro por el enojo.

—Estoy viviendo con Rose y Emmett—Bella explica, forzando a su voz a permanecer calmada y escondiendo sus manos temblorosas, sujetando con fuerza las ruedas de su silla. —Ellos son los que olfateas, Jake. O tal vez Jasper. Él me llevó al aeropuerto.

—¡Explícate! —Jacob casi ladra. —¿Quiénes son Rose, Emmett y Jasper? Oh, espera, ¿no son… Rose no es la mujer con la que abriste el refugio…?— Se desvía un poco cuando las implicaciones de eso le llegan. —¿Es una maldita _sanguijuela?_

—_Vampiro_, Jacob—Bella le dice molesta. —¿Acaso te digo a ti o a Reenie pieles rojas? ¡Por Dios!

Por lo menos, Jacob tiene los suficientes modales como para que el comentario lo haga recapacitar, y Bella se preocuparía por lo que sus vecinos en el motel pensarían, excepto que no hay ningunos ahora. De hecho, cree que tal vez sean los únicos en el motel. La península Olímpica atrae turismo, pero la mayoría son excursionistas que prefieren quedarse en casas de campaña y no en un Motel Six, y mediados de septiembre es muy tarde para la temporada, de todas formas. —Pasen—dice. —No hay necesidad de tener esta conversación a media banqueta con la puerta abierta.

Irene la sigue y cierra la puerta. —Siéntense—invita Bella.

Irene se sienta al final de la cama del cuarto y le da un golpecito al lugar a su lado. Después de un tenso minuto, Jacob se sienta.

—Explícate—pide de nuevo… u ordena, realmente.

—Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock me están ayudando con el refugio—dice Bella. —De hecho, el refugio fue idea de Rose desde un principio. Estaba muriendo en un callejón de Rochester en 1933, víctima de violación en grupo. Fue encontrada y transformada. Ahora, es una abogada que se especializa en violencia doméstica y ayuda legal para las mujeres. Tiene dinero, por inversiones a través de los años, y ha dedicado mucho de él para ofrecerle ayuda a la gente que la necesita. ¿No es el trabajo de una _sanguijuela_, no crees?

La dureza en su voz sorprende a Bella, pero Rose es su _amiga_ y no va a permitir que Jacob la insulte, sin importar si es o no su "enemigo natural."

—Sigue siendo un maldito vampiro—dice Jake. —Come gente.

—No, de hecho prefiere lobos—Bella levanta sus cejas al humor circunstancial—pero también le gustan los coyotes y los ciervos, si es todo lo que puede encontrar.

Jacob parpadea; también Irene. —¿Entonces es como aquellos otros? ¿Cómo los malditos Cullen?

—Ella _es _una de los Cullen, Jake. Fue Carlisle Cullen el que la encontró y la salvó, y nunca ha probado sangre humana. Nunca. Pero el clan Cullen no existe como solía hacerlo, y ya no usan todos el apellido. Carlisle está en Afganistán trabajando para Doctores sin Fronteras, Alice y Jasper estaban viviendo en Minnesota hasta hace poco, Rose y Emmett estaban en Nashville, mientras Esme… y Edward… estaban en Helen.

Irene parece intrigada, pero el rostro de Jacob se ha endurecido de nuevo y dice con desdén:

—_¡Edward Cullen! _¡No me digas que estás saliendo otra vez con este _imbécil _después de lo que hizo…!

—No es lo que crees—Bella lo interrumpe. —No soy su novia ni nada por el estilo. Aún extraño a mi _esposo_, Jacob. Pero podría echarte la culpa a ti de todo esto, sabes.

—¿_Yo_ tengo la culpa? —Jake se pone de pie abruptamente, mirando hacia abajo a Bella y a Irene.

—Sí—Bella le dice. —Ahora siéntate y déjame terminar de explicar—Jacob resiste, pero Irene lo jala para que se siente a su lado de nuevo. A pesar de eso, el rostro de Irene muestra dureza al mirar a Bella. Ella _es _una mujer lobo después de todo, y lo que sabe de vampiros es sólo lo que Jacob le ha dicho, y un poco de Bella cuando Bella no tenía razón para ser generosa con la información que daba.

—No le dijiste la verdad a Mark—Bella le dice a Jacob, —cuando te preguntó lo que eres, y lo que Edward es.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo permiso de hacerlo! Ni siquiera te pude decir a ti… tuviste que adivinar. Es un secreto de la tribu.

—Sea como sea, pudiste por lo menos decirme que Mark estaba _preguntando,_ en vez de hacerlo creer que estaba loca.

—¿_Qué _le dijiste a Mark? —Irene le pregunta a su esposo con voz irritada.

—¡Nada! Bueno, me llamó para preguntarme de la historia de Bella y Edward, pero _no podía _confirmarla. Sabes eso. Así que le dije que a veces Bella podía ser algo imaginativa.

—Tonto—le dice Irene mientras Bella le hace un gesto con la mano que indica un "¿Ves lo que te digo?"

—Así que—Bella continúa— el punto es que Edward tuvo que mostrarse ante Mark porque no quería que pensara que estaba mal de la cabeza. Mark lo golpeó en la quijada.

Irene bufa y Jacob golpea el aire. —¡Así se hace, hermano!

—Bueno, casi se rompió la mano, así que no fue tan genial—Bella aclara. —Después, hablaron. Y con el tiempo, se hicieron amigos.

—¿_Qué?_ —Jacob e Irene preguntan al mismo tiempo como sonido estéreo… bajo y alto.

Así que Bella les cuenta toda la historia. Toma tanto tiempo que Billy llama al teléfono móvil de Jake a la mitad de la historia y Jake le explica que están platicando- Ya son casi las once cuando Bella termina. Luego solo se sientan y se _observan_ el uno al otro por casi un minuto.

Finalmente, Jake rompe el silencio. —Bells, no estoy seguro de que podamos confiar en ellos. Son vampiros.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Podrías cortar con eso? Siempre han cumplido su palabra con tu tribu.

—Siguen siendo vampiros.

—¡Y yo soy blanca! ¡Mis ancestros robaron sus tierras!

—Te conocemos.

—Exacto. Y los conoces a ellos. Han probado que son dignos de confianza, así que deja de ser intolerante y estúpido. Si _yo _ puedo perdonarlos, tú también puedes.

Jacob sigue viéndose terco y dudoso, pero Irene le dice:

—Tiene un buen punto, y lo sabes.

Suspira. —Bella, sólo me preocupo. Te queremos. Y recuerdo lo mal que estabas cuando _El Idiota _se fue. No puedo soportar la idea de que puedas pasar por eso otra vez, especialmente no después de que Mark murió.

Y finalmente está siendo honesto. Está preocupado, y tal vez temeroso de que Edward la ha atrapado mientras ella está en un lugar vulnerable emocionalmente. Ni siquiera ella está segura de que no tiene fundación para preocuparse, pero acercándose, toma su mano y la aprieta. —Jake, llevo ropa interior de niña grande ahora. Ya no soy esa muchachita enamoradiza e insegura que era en ese entonces. Y Edward _Masen_ es diferente a Edward Cullen. Él ha madurado también. Tal vez incluso te caiga bien.

—Dudo eso—Jake bufa. —Le dices que si te hace derramar una sola lágrima, volaré hasta allá para morder su trasero de mármol.

Bella se ríe. —Tendrás que esperar en línea detrás de su familia… empezando con Rose.

—Hmph—dice Jake. —Tal vez me caiga bien esta Rose.

Bella sonríe y aprieta su mano otra vez. —Probablemente sí—luego lo suelta. —Ahora escucha, necesito un favor de ustedes, ya que saben la verdad. Edward dejó algo en mi habitación hace diez años, pero no es exactamente fácil para mí el subir escaleras estos días…

**Notas:**

***E**mail **M**es**S**a**G**e.

En el próximo capítulo, Bella irá a casa con Edward, así que… Whee!! Estoy ansiosa por terminar de traducirlo :D

Gracias por sus reviews!

Saludos,

Lilia

PS. Por cierto, les recuerdo que pueden seguirme por Twitter (xliliax) o en Facebook (xliliax). Así pueden apurarme o saber por qué me estoy tardando. Les daría mi usuario de Windows Live Messenger, pero casi nunca entro ahí, así que está de más. Saludos!!

**Notita agregada: **_**Subo otro antes de que mi internet se rebele contra mí! Hahaha disculpen si hay errores. No lo chequé como quisiera. Pero mi hermana lo checó. Gracias, Ana!**_

_**Otra notita: quise responder sus reviews antes de subir el cap. Pero Fanfiction no me dejó… creo que está fallando de nuevo… Recibí sus reviews en mi email, pero no apareen en la página en mi cuenta… muy raro. En fin… en resumen, no puedo decirles si transforman a Bella o no, primero porque no lo sé (la historia aun no termina) y segundo porque aunque lo supiera sería arruinarles todo porque eso es algo muy importante más adelante. Fuera de eso, mil gracias por sus comentarios! Y disculpas por no poder responder personalmente como suelo hacerlo.**_


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y tres_

**Notas de la autora: **_Bella regresa a casa con Edward. Puede que haya un poco de romance. Si no son muy quisquillosos. Pasos de bebé._

--

Está libre por las siguientes 60 horas, apenas tres días y dos noches. Claro que ha prepagado esa libertad con largas horas de la semana anterior, pero el cansancio no es una debilidad ante la que sucumbe, y el trabajo lo distrajo de extrañar a Bella. La añoranza había sido peor de lo que esperaba. Habían pasado _meses _ seguidos en el pasado en los que ni siquiera la había visto de lejos, pero ahora…

Ahora, está malacostumbrado. Es así de simple, e incluso hablar con ella todos los días no fue suficiente.

Está brincando un poco sobre los cojines de los pies mientras espera más allá del puesto de seguridad del aeropuerto. El avión de Bella está programado para llegar en veinte minutos más pero él está ahí temprano, por si acaso. Él sabe que a veces las corrientes de aire del oeste al este les dan más velocidad a los aviones. Hay una ancianita estereotípica con cabello azul sentada en un asiento anaranjado de aeropuerto a unos tres metros de él, observándolo divertida. Ya ha concluido que está esperando a su chica, y él quisiera que ella le preguntara para poder negarlo… excepto, claro, que estaría mintiendo. Es sólo que odia cuando otra gente puede leerlo tan fácilmente como él los lee a ellos. La ancianita piensa que es "adorable." No se da cuenta que ella es lo suficientemente joven como para ser su _hija. _

Claro, también Bella podría ser su tatara-tatara-tataranieta. Probablemente debería sentirse perturbado por eso. A veces sí se siente así; pero el amar a Bella va más allá de ser un robacunas. Sin embargo, todas las personas que él conocía en su vida humana son cenizas para cenizas y polvo para polvo ahora, y Bella… Bella lo guía _hacia adelante_, lo mantiene así de valiente en este nuevo mundo en el que tiene que vivir. El amarla lo ha fracturado y enyesado para moldearlo a la forma de ella, y ya no se siente tan abrumado con la vida cuando está con ella. El vino nuevo puede llenar viejos odres, al parecer.

Sigue brincando y se fuerza a detenerse. El estar tan emocionado es vergonzoso a su edad, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido su virtud.

Sus ojos buscan el tablero de "Llegadas" y nota que el vuelo de Bella ha cambiado de "a tiempo" a "arribó." Tenía razón; ha llegado catorce minutos antes. Aún tienen que llegar a la puerta y desembarcar, claro, y ella será de las últimas personas que salgan, pero pronto, pronto, pronto…

La anticipación sabe dulce y ácida como el veneno en su lengua.

El tiempo pasa despacio. Lo vuelve loco. Pero finalmente puede ver uno de esos carritos de aeropuerto a la distancia, su luz amarilla parpadeando en la parte trasera mientras se mueve entre el tráfico de peatones. Y esa es Bella sentada en el frente al lado del conductor. Le está saludando con la mano.

Y sonriendo.

Está sonriendo al verlo y Edward siente cómo su rostro se extiende con una enorme sonrisa.

Inclinándose un poco, le habla al conductor, quien se acerca lentamente y se detiene para recogerlo. Probablemente debió haber esperado a Bella en el carrusel de maletas, para no ocupar un lugar en el carrito siendo una personalmente totalmente capaz de caminar, pero ha estado esperando seis días y quería… _necesitaba _verla lo más pronto posible. Ahora, ella se hace un lado un poco para hacerle lugar a su lado y él se sube. Bella lo abraza como saludo, su adorado aroma familiar lo envuelve: champú floral y un toque de perfume (¿Se puso perfume?), junto con el aroma de su sangre que le hace agua la boca. Se congela por un instante. Ha pasado una semana. Pero la sed de sangre pasa rápidamente y se puede enfocar en lo asombroso que se sienten sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su piel tibia.

—Te extrañé—dice Bella.

—Y yo a ti—responde. Sabe que está sonriendo como un loco.

También está consciente de que la ancianita de cabello azul detrás de ellos hace un ruidito para ella misma mientras lee su revista, pretendiendo no verlos mientras lo hace. _Son tan tiernos, _piensa. _Y ella es discapacitada, pobrecita. Pero mira el rostro del chico; está brillando con amor._

Lo resentiría, pero está demasiado feliz.

Ya que se acomodó en el asiento, el conductor acelera y avanzan. Él y Bella no dicen mucho en el camino; el conductor está justo ahí y otra gente ocupa los asientos detrás de ellos en el carrito. Le pregunta cómo estuvo su vuelo y si ha tenido oportunidad de usar el baño. El vuelo estuvo bien, y no, aún no. Desliza su brazo por el respaldo del asiento para que esté alrededor de ella sin estar _alrededor _ de ella. Ella no pone lucha. Movería su mano del vinyl a su hombro pero decide no probar su suerte. Por un rato, con el suave cabello de Bella rozando su brazo, sólo soñará.

No han hablado mucho desde que le llamó a la mitad de la noche para pedirle que le cantara su canción. Estuvo ocupada el día siguiente, pero sí le mandó un mensaje de texto desde la fiesta de los Black para asegurarlo de que todo estaba yendo bien. El día después, ayer, recibió dos mensajes de ella, uno diciendo que había encontrado las fotografías y el disco, y el segundo diciendo que estaría enfocada en Charlie ya que era su último día, y luego se iría a dormir temprano para ir acostumbrando a su cuerpo al horario del Este. Hoy, ha estado en el avión toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde, aunque lo llamó desde el aeropuerto de Seattle hace rato para decirle que su avión estaba a tiempo. Ya que sabría que pronto la tendría para él solo, no la había ahogado en llamadas y mensajes de texto.

Ahora, el carrito del aeropuerto se detiene en el ascensor que baja a los carruseles y Edward saca la silla de Bella, luego la carga , junto con la bolsa de su computadora portátil, del asiento a su silla mientras los otros pasajeros bajan también. Todos esperan un ascensor, y ya que están abajo, Bella busca el baño de damas. Edward espera. Está contento. Por Bella, esperaría por siempre, y a veces se siente como si así fuera, pero sabe que es absurdo. Han pasado sólo once meses desde que perdió a su esposo. El duelo es una herida que no es muy diferente a las demás. Toma cuarenta días para que un hueso roto vuelva a juntarse, y mucho más tiempo para que pueda volver a soportar peso. Un corazón roto es más frágil aún.

Cuando ella sale, él le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. —¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunta.

—Me muero de hambre.

—Vamos por tus cosas, luego buscaremos algo que comas antes de ir a casa.

—¿Algo exótico? —pide con esperanzas. —¿Algo que no sea ni americano ni alemán ni italiano? —Eso es lo que se encuentra comúnmente en Helen o en Dawesonville. Las responsabilidades del refugio y su investigación no le permiten ir a Atlanta muy seguido.

—Lo que quieras—responde, siguiéndola mientras ella rueda su silla entre la multitud, con destino al carrusel de equipaje de su vuelo. —Mis colegas hablan de restaurantes. Te puedo llevar a algún lugar que ellos han recomendado. ¿Tienes algún tipo particular de exótico en mente?

—Sorpréndeme. O… picoso. Quiero algo picoso. Pero fuera de eso, sorpréndeme.

—Okey.

Ya que están en el carro, toma el camino al centro por la interestatal 85 hacia el área de Decatur, con la cual se ha familiarizado íntimamente. Afortunadamente para él, es la hora pico del tráfico así que para cuando llegan al restaurante, son casi las seis de la tarde y las sombras de los maples de hojas pesadas son largas en el lado oeste del estacionamiento. Tal vez hay una franja de sol de un metro entre la sombra del árbol y la del porche. Edward cree que es lo suficientemente pequeña como para preocuparse por ella; no hay nadie en el estacionamiento. Puede ayudar a Bella a salir del auto con toda la calma del mundo, luego correr por el pedacito de luz solar, muy rápido como para que los ojos humanos lo vean, a pesar de que no hay ojos humanos que lo vean. Está acostumbrado a andar por las orillas de los límites; a veces es necesario.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Bella antes de que ponga el coche en Parking y apague el motor.

—Estoy seguro. No hay problema.

Y no lo hay. Hace el cruce fuera de vista de las ventanas del frente del restaurante, reuniéndose con Bella en el frente y abriéndole la puerta. Tan temprano en jueves no hay muchos clientes y el dueño mismo sale detrás del bar en la parte trasera para darles la bienvenida.

—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! —dice, sacudiendo los brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Es un poco gordito y alegre con un grueso acento palestino y la clásica piel Mediterránea color olivo, bajo cabello negro y una barba gruesa. —¡Bienvenidos a Nicola's! ¿Han comido aquí antes? ¿No? Por este lado. ¿Les gustaría un asiento con ventana? Oh, deben sentarse en la ventana. Es adorable y romántico— Le guiña el ojo a Edward y Edward puede escuchar sus pensamientos. Como los de la ancianita en el aeropuerto, asumen cosas pero son gentiles. _Una muchacha tan linda… qué lástima que no pueda caminar. Tiene unos ojos oscuros hermosos, profundos como el mar, pero ambos están tan pálidos como la panza de un atún, y ya es el final del verano. Deberían salir más._

Nicola es rápido al mover la silla que no se necesita en la mesa de dos para que Bella pueda ponerla en el lugar opuesto a Edward. Nicola se acerca entonces, prende la pequeña vela, y les da los menús. —¿Han probado comida Libanesa antes? ¿No? ¿Quieren una comida completa o quieren algo ligero? Está el _mezze_—apunta un platillo en el menú de Edward—que tiene muestras de todas las entradas y _salat. _Es perfecto para dos si quieren probar un poco de todo. Pero si quieren menos, tenemos los platos principales… cordero, pollo, el _shwarma_.

Bella se ve un poco abrumada y como buen anfitrión, Nicola se da cuenta. —¿Les traigo algo de tomar? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Agua de rosas? Vean el menú y háganme saber si tienen alguna pregunta.

—Agua de rosas para los dos está bien, gracias—dice Edward… sólo para que el hombre se vaya, y se va con otro guiño a Edward. Si no tuviera tan buenas intenciones, Edward estaría molesto.

Cuando se va, Edward mira alrededor… sólo otras dos parejas cenan aquí esta noche, ambos en mesas del otro lado de la habitación… luego se acerca para decirle algo a Bella —Escoge dos cosas que te gustaría comer y pediremos dos platos extra para compartir. Pediremos para llevar lo que no te comas.

Bella estudia el menú como si fuera necesario para un examen. —Nunca he comido Libanesa.

—Sé que el _shwarma _es excelente con el _baba ganoush _como entrada y el pistacho _baklava _de postre. Por lo menos es lo que me dicen mis colegas.

—Edward, podré tener hambre pero no podré comer _tanto. _

—Como dije, podemos llevarnos lo que no puedas terminarte.

—Va a saber que no son dos personas las que comieron— lo que es un punto válido. A pesar de que el dueño es encantador, el tenerlo _husmeando_ era… desconcertante. E inconveniente.

—Puedo decir que comí tarde y no tengo mucha hambre.

—Discutieron un poco más la logística el asunto, luego ordenan cuando llega la mesera… no Nicola. Esta es su nieta. Es una adolescente joven. Les da sus aguas de rosas y le sonríe provocativamente a Edward, mostrándole su escote. Pero al mismo tiempo es amable con Bella y le responde preguntas fácilmente en un inglés sin acento. Cuando se va, Bella dice:

—Aún puedes encantar a las meseras.

—Quiere lo que está dentro de mi billetera, no de mis pantalones—responde. Clarifica ante la aparente confusión de Bella. —Espera que le dé una buena propina. Cree que soy muy viejo para ella, de hecho— Lo que es nuevo, y tal vez Bella esté en lo correcto y ella y Alice han logrado hacer que se vea más maduro últimamente.

—Oh—dice Bella, aparentemente sorprendida también. La observa abrir la botella de agua de rosas. Se ha quitado sus guantes sin dedos y sus manos se ven fuertes y delgadas, sus uñas cortas y sin pintar. Son manos negociantes, no artísticas como las suyas. Le gustan. Ella toma, sus labios rodeando la boca de la botella y su garganta trabajando. Edward quisiera ser esa botella, y el pensamiento lo obliga a reacomodarse en su silla porque sus pantalones se han vuelto un poco más ceñidos e incómodos. No debería estar pensando en ella de esa manera. Está sólo tomando agua, no tomándolo a él. Los últimos rayos del sol poniente caen sobre la ventana, resaltando lo rojo del cabello de Bella. Hay gris ahí también… sólo un poco en la parte superior, una erupción de hilos pálidos que contrastan con el rico color caoba. Cuentan una historia de estrés sobrevivido y sabiduría obtenida.

—¿Y _cómo _está la vida en Forks estos días? —pregunta. No hablaron mucho en el camino excepto por las quejas de Edward en cuanto al tráfico. Ella se había quedado dormida. Y también había estado contestando muy brevemente sus preguntas desde que regresó a casa; lo pone nervioso. Hay algo que no le ha dicho. No tiene idea de qué es, así que intenta sacárselo.

—Prácticamente lo mismo—dice ahora. Su sonrisa es suave. —Eso es lo bueno de los pueblos pequeños, su estancamiento. Solía odiarlo. Ahora me gusta. Después de vivir en Jacksonville, y luego Atlanta, aprendí a apreciar el paso lento de los lugares como Forks. Hay una predictibilidad cómoda en ellos que es un alivio en este mundo que siempre está cambiando— inclina la cabeza, poniendo la botella en la mesa. —Eso es lo que también me gusta de los vam…, eh, de ustedes.

—¿Que somos predecibles? —Edward está divertido.

—Sip—Bella duda y Edward puede sentir cómo sus músculos se tensan, esperando que le caiga un zapatazo, pero ella sólo se tuerce para buscar algo en la bolsa de su silla, sacando un pequeño sobre de fotografías que está amarillo de viejo. Lo abre y saca tres fotografías: una de él, una de él y Charlie, y una de él y ella. Ella no dice nada, sólo observa mientras él las toma en sus manos. Las recuerda bien. Después de todo, él las había robado y escondido. En la primera, se ve feliz. Y lo estaba. Había sido tomada en el cumpleaños de Bella antes del fiasco en su casa. Las otras fueron tomadas después y atraviesan su corazón muerto… en especial la última en donde están los dos juntos. El rostro de Bella está tenso y blanco y asustado mientras él sólo se ve hecho polvo. Y sin embargo ella está _parada _ a su lado… de pié. Duele verlo y traza la silueta de Bella con un dedo. Tan hermosa y tan _joven. _Era sólo una niña y parte de él sigue sintiendo vergüenza porque siente que robó su inocencia, no sólo sus fotografías.

La Bella del presente lo observa, estudiando sus reacciones. —¿Ya lo tenías planeado entonces, verdad? ¿Cuándo Charlie tomó esa foto? Ya sabías que te irías.

—Sí—Quisiera explicar, pero no lo hace. ¿Qué más puede decir? Bella ya lo ha escuchado todo. Pero al verse a sí mismo en esa vieja fotografía, agrega, casi ahogándose. —Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Ella toma la fotografía, observándola por un minuto, luego dice en un tono clínico:

—Me veo pálida de preocupación.

—Yo estaba rígido del dolor.

—No es nuestra mejor foto.

—No— concuerda.

—Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Alice que nos tome algunas nuevas.

Las palabras de Bella causan que se le corte la respiración y que no pueda encontrar su voz por un momento. —Me gustaría eso—dice finalmente. —Y sospecho que también a Alice.

Bella levanta una ceja. —¿No te importa ser fotografiado con una mujer vieja?

Edward rueda los ojos. La mesera trae la entrada. Empuja el plato sutilmente hacia Bella, pero pone un poco del suave aderezo _baba ganoush_ en un pedazo de pan de pita que pone en su plato para pretender. Cuando la chica se va, pregunta:

—¿Te preocupa que la gente crea que soy tu estudiante?

—Para nada, no—dice, pero está viendo su plato y jugando con el pan de pita, y Edward cree que tal vez esté mintiendo un poco.

Él juega con su propia pita y pregunta lo que realmente quiere saber:

—¿Te duele ver fotografías de antes del accidente? ¿Cuándo podías estar parada? —se estremece, esperando que su pregunta no la haga enojar, y sintiéndose vulnerable por preguntar.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Bella sacude la cabeza. —Ya no. O no más que frustración en general. ¿Te duele a ti verlas?

No esperaba que le diera la vuelta a la pregunta, y termina balbuceando.

—No, estoy feliz con cómo estás. O… ah, eso sonó como si hubiera querido que te lastimaras. Digo, que no veo las fotografías y me arrepiento —pero eso suena aún peor y sólo se mete más en problemas; los ojos de Bella se ríen de él. —_Digo, _te amo así como eres— Hace una mueca de dolor, avergonzado por la confesión tan directa. Nada de esto sale como él quería.

—Edward, deja de corregirte—la sonrisa en sus ojos ha llegado a su boca. —No te pregunté si podías aceptarme así. Te pregunté si te dolía a _ti _verme así—Edward no responde e intenta no verla a la cara. —Generalmente la gente pregunta cosas que reflejan lo que ellos sienten y lo que les preocupa—agrega. Es dulce. —Está bien si te duele.

Sigue sin responder de inmediato, sólo juega con la comida humana que no tiene intenciones de comer. Ella lo espera. Finalmente dice:

—Sí— se escucha ahogado. —Me hace sentir… furioso. Conmigo mismo, no contigo—se apresura en aclarar eso. —Te dejé. No te culpo por saltar. Te dejé.

Bella sacude la cabeza y suspira, luego le muerde a su pita. Cuando se la pasa, lo mira a los ojos. —Edward, aprecio tu voluntad para tomar responsabilidad por las cosas. Es una virtud que está muy ausente en la sociedad moderna. _Pero… _por favor permíteme mantener la dignidad de mis propios errores—Sus ojos oscuros son serios y sus palabras toman a Edward por sorpresa.

—Creo que esto es algo que debemos aclarar de una vez por todas—continúa—Apenas habíamos hablado ligeramente de esto antes. Te dije que después de que te fuiste escuchaba tu voz cada que hacía algo peligroso. Me llevó a tratar cosas cada vez más peligrosas para escucharla de nuevo, pero honestamente no intentaba lastimarme. No es _tu _culpa que haya buscado el peligro. Esa decisión fue mía, y es importante queRECONOZCA que lo fue. Aprendí eso después, durante mi rehabilitación. Si tú tomas la responsabilidad de mis acciones, también me quitas la habilidad de superar esas acciones, ¿ves? Soy sólo la víctima… no una sobreviviente.

Bella espera y lo deja pensar en eso. Después de un momento, Edward asiente.

—No me gusta estar lisiada—continúa entonces. —No me gusta para nada. Pero no dejaré que me aplaste… ni desperdiciaré mi tiempo arrepintiéndome de lo que hice.

—Discapacitada—la corrige; no le gusta el término que usó.

—_Lisiada_—insiste. —Estoy _lisiada. _Llamemos las cosas por lo que son. Hay cosas que no puedo hacer. Es frustrante. Y está bien el enojarse a veces, o ponerse triste. Lo hago. Sólo que no dejo que eso tome prioridad. Está bien que tú también te sientas triste. Pero no me quites la responsabilidad del accidente, o me quitas mi adultez.

Edward la observa con cuidado. Había sido regañado de una manera similar por Mark, pero esta es la primera vez que Bella y él han confrontado el enorme elefante rosa que siempre está en medio de la habitación.

—Tampoco me gusta que estés lisiada—confiesa finalmente. —Me duele. Pero el hecho que no dejas que te detenga me hace respetarte aún más.

Ella sonríe. —Está bien hablarme de eso, recuerda.

—Okey—Frunce el ceño ante el plan de pita que se humedece cada vez más lleno de aderezo en su plato, luego la observa comer mientras él busca en las mentes de otros en el restaurante para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta que no está comiendo. Pero nadie parece ponerles mucha atención.

Después de un poco de debate interior, decide tomarle la palabra, de que puede hablar de su condición, y abre un tema que ha intentado abrir desde hace meses. —Estoy investigando células madre embrionarias y sus posibles propiedades regeneradoras.

Sus ojos se levantan con sorpresa del plato al rostro de Edward. —¿Células madre?

—Sí, las células madre son…

—Sé lo que son, Edward. Y sé que es la principal esperanza para curar LME—Bella hace una pausa y Edward cree que tal vez también esté tratando de decidir cómo preguntar algo, pero finalmente continúa. —Pensé que habías dicho que no entraste a neurología sólo por mí.

—Te dije que fuiste mi inspiración. Y es la verdad. Lo fuiste. Lo eres. Si puedo encontrar algo… algo que te permitiera caminar otra vez, o por lo menos sentir algo…

—¡No hagas esto sólo por mí! —Suena… casi enojada. —Hay miles de personas que necesitan una cura.

—Lo sé. Pero eres _tú _la que me importa, Bella. Eso no significa que no me haría feliz ayudar a otros.

Bella juega de nuevo con su pita cuanto la mesera regresa con los platos principales. La chica se va a llevar la entrada, pero Edward dice:

—¿Podrías poner eso para llevar? Comí algo tarde y no tengo mucha hambre, pero me gustaría comérmelo más tarde.

—Sí, claro—dice la chica, llevándoselo.

Bella levanta su rollo de _shwarma. _—Se ve como un _gyro_—dice antes de morderlo. Después de masticar y pasarlo, agrega—Y sabe como un _gyro_ también, más o menos. Y estoy asumiendo que tu investigación para el doctorado fue en células madre. Me preguntaba acerca de eso, ya que nunca me habías dicho, pero pensé que no lo entendería.

—Células madre—confirma… o confiesa. —Y dudo que no lo entiendas. Bueno, por lo menos en teoría.

—Oh, estoy casi segura que no entiendo de eso, lo que _estás _haciendo, pero me gustaría saber de tu investigación. Después de todo tú me soportas cuando yo hablo de modalidades de conversación y teoría feminista.

Edward sonríe. —Me gusta escucharte—está jugando con su plato de cordero, moviendo la comida de un lado a otro para se vea como si ha comido un poco. Después de años de práctica, es bueno con las apariencias.

—Y a mí me gusta escucharte a ti—dice. —Así que habla.

Y lo hace. Le dice todo en lo que ha estado trabajando, añadiéndole a la investigación previa de McCulloch y Till y todos los que han investigado después de ellos. Ella come, un tanto de su plato y luego un tanto del plato de Edward. Edward habla durante toda la cena, luego durante el café turco y el _baklava. _Ella hace muchas preguntas, y para cuando terminan está bien alimentada y se mueve lentamente. Edward puede escuchar el latido de su corazón, lento y calmado y satisfecho. El sol ya se ha puesto desde hace mucho y ya son las ocho de la noche. El camino de regreso a Helen será largo, así que acomoda el asiento de su Audi de manera en que si quiere, Bella podrá acostarse y dormirse un rato, envuelta en una sabana. —Probablemente estás lista para llegar a casa y a tu cama—dice Edward, en una manera conversacional, sin esperar una respuesta, pero Bella sacude la cabeza.

—De hecho, no. Estoy cansada, pero aún se siente como si fuera la tarde. Quiero descansar pero no tengo sueño. No vayamos aún con Rose y Em. Para ser honesta ¡no estoy segura de tener la energía suficiente para ver a Emmett! —se ríe, y él también. Ni siquiera protesta cuando Edward le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, sólo le sonríe y deja que la asegure. A cierto punto, sus rostros están a unos cuantos centímetros del otro y él hace una pausa para observarla. Los ojos de Bella están bien abiertos. —Tu aliento—susurra. —sigue siendo divino. Tal vez sea para atraer a tu presa, pero eso no le quita lo divino.

Por sólo un momento, considera cerrar la distancia entre ellos y besarla. Pero su comentario fue una observación, no una invitación. Cuando, y si, la besa de nuevo, quiere asegurarse de que el beso sea bienvenido. Así que en lugar de un beso, abriendo su boca un poco, exhala sobre su rostro. Es un gesto extraño, tal vez, pero ella cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

—Mejor que el _baklava_—dice cuando él se aleja.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, si no quieres ir a casa?

—Llévame a la cabaña. Es una noche preciosa. Sentémonos en el porche trasero a ver el río.

Edward no puede imaginar algo mejor. —Eso me gusta.

**Notas: **total fallo en cuanto a lenguaje de aeropuertos en español. Hice lo que pude leyendo algunos artículos y las páginas de algunos aeropuertos, pero yo y las personas que conozco lamentablemente sólo hemos estado en aeropuertos Americanos o Internacionales donde todo está en inglés, o por lo menos nunca hemos notado las palabras en español. Recuerdo haber estado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México, pero mi mente no procesó gran cosa, al parecer. Pero hice lo mejor que pude sin tardarme una semana investigando.

La autora comenta que el restaurante Nicola es un restaurante real en LaVista, al oeste de Briarcliff en el área de Decatur de Atlanta, y que Nicola es real también y que es una persona muy agradable que disfruta de contarte del Líbano y de cómo tomar correctamente el café turco.

Este capítulo es más como la primera parte de uno mucho más, pero ya estaba bastante largo para lo que se acostumbra, y por eso la autora lo dividió en dos. En cuanto a mí, les digo que me he propuesto subir un capítulo diario, pero no puedo prometer mucho. La historia está a punto de acabar en inglés, y al parecer terminará con 67 capítulos. Los últimos 10, más o menos, son extremadamente cortos, así que cuando llegue ahí, tal vez suba hasta dos diarios. Les voy a pedir que me apoyen, por favor. Sí quiero subir un capítulo diario, más si puedo, porque quiero terminar esto antes de que me sature con trabajo de la escuela. Me tardé con este porque se atravesó un viaje de mis papás en el que tuve que cuidar a mis hermanos, mi cumpleaños, y una cachorrita que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños que intento entrenar y ha tomado mucho de mi tiempo libre (Tener una mascota afuera todo el tiempo en el lugar donde vivo es una crueldad, llegamos seguido a los 40 grados centígrados y hemos llegado a los 50, así que imagínense…). Pero es adorable, es un amor. En fin, les pido su apoyo dejando review en cada capítulo incluso si leen varios de una sola vez, por favor. Se los agradeceré inmensamente. Por la misma razón que quiero hacer esto rápido, tal vez se me pase algún errorcito, o errorzote, por ahí, así que pido disculpas de antemano.

Saludos y nos leemos mañana!

Lilia


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y cuatro_

_Edward y Bella pasan una tarde de otoño en el porche trasero de Esme. Bella tiene una epifanía, más o menos._

_Nota de la autora: Aquí se habla un poco de la fisiología de los vampiros. No soy una bióloga, pero sí he hecho un poco de tarea en esto. No todas mis teorías están aquí, pero las he pensado bien._

—¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Tomar? —pregunta Edward abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y deteniéndola para que Bella entre. —Esme está trabajando esta noche. Lamentará no haberte visto.

Bella duda eso. Ella y Esme tienen una relación complicada, aunque las cosas entre ellas han mejorado desde esa confrontación en el jardín de rosas del refugio. Ahora, Bella dice:

—¿Acabo de cenar mucho y me preguntas si _otra vez_ tengo hambre?

Edward se encoje de hombros, su expresión muestra algo de vergüenza. —Bueno, comparado con los vampiros, los humanos comen mucho. Si yo comiera tres veces al día… sin mencionar tentempiés… sentiría tanta pereza que no podría levantar la cabeza.

Bella sonría ante la imagen mental de un Edward perezoso, pero siente la chispa de la curiosidad. —Si pudieras comer tanto como quisieras, si no hubiera restricciones ni faltaran las presas disponibles ¿cada cuánto te daría hambre?

Edward la observa. —Tenemos hambre todo el tiempo Bella. O más bien, sed.

Ella sacude la cabeza. —Lo sé. Me refiero a qué tan seguido quieren comer.

—Perdóname, pero no creo que lo sepas—Suspirando, se deja caer en una silla café de piel, con los codos en los brazos y las manos juntas enfrente de él, añadiendo—No lo dije para regañarte—cuando Bella hace una mueca. —Pero lo que dijiste me dice que no entiendes precisamente cómo es para nosotros. Hablamos de eso antes, en Forks, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo—lo que es la forma amable en la que un vampiro dice: "Estoy seguro que tu mente humana lo ha olvidado."

Inclinando la cabeza, Bella acerca su silla y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que continúe. —Entonces ayúdame a entender ahora.

—En un humano—comienza—el sentir hambre significa que el estómago ha llegado a un nivel de vacío en el que está listo para más. Es por eso que puedes enseñarte a comer menos dejando que el estómago se encoja. Los estómagos de los vampiros no trabajan de la misma manera. De hecho, nuestros estómagos no funcionan para nada excepto para filtrar la sangre que consumimos al resto de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros órganos internos son alterados en el Cambio—Se reacomoda en su asiento y Bella observa con gran interés. —Para nosotros, la sed es constante… una quemazón en la garganta exactamente igual a la sed humana.

—¿Incluso después de que han comido?

—Si fue un animal, sí. Su sangre nunca es suficiente. La sed nunca se va, pero se reduce a un punto en el que podemos casi ignorarla.

—Como el dolor neuropático de LME—dice Bella. —En verdad nunca se va.

Edward asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Precisamente. Aprendes a controlarlo. Hacemos lo mismo… "control de sed," supongo que podrías llamarlo. Si la sangre que tomamos es humana, la sed se quita por un tiempo. Es un alivio increíble. Pero regresa, gradualmente haciéndose peor hasta que, si no tomamos, nos vuelve locos y atacamos cualquier cosa.

—Recuerdo estar acostada en el hospital justo después del accidente—dice Bella. —Pensarías que, si estás paralizada, no te duele. Pero sí duele. Había días en los que tenía que estar llena de medicina o no podía dormir, comer ni _pensar _porque dolía demasiado. Sólo seguía acostada y lloraba.

La mirada de Edward se suaviza y, acercándose, toma la mano de Bella de donde estaba en sus rodillas, aflojándola para pasar su pulgar por la parte trasera de sus dedos. —Debí haber estado ahí. Sin importar nada, debí haber ido…

—Alto, Edward. No lo dije para hacerte sentir culpable—aprieta su mano, luego la suelta. —Sólo intentaba hacerte saber que… entiendo cómo puede doler hasta un punto donde no puedes pensar bien. Harías cualquier cosa para que el dolor se vaya.

Edward suspira, pero ya no habla de su culpa. —Con una dieta de humanos—dice en lugar de eso—la mayoría de los vampiros podemos comer cada dos semanas, o incluso menos. Con animales, podría estar sin comer por semanas también, pero es… incómodo. Al trabajar en el hospital tengo que comer por lo menos una vez a la semana, a veces más.

—¿Si comes demasiado seguido…?

—Me da pereza, como a cualquier vampiro.

—El estar hablando tanto de sed—dice abruptamente—me ha dado sed. ¿Un vaso de vino estaría bien, si tienen?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Blanco? Me temo que el rojo me da dolores de cabeza últimamente.

—Los taninos—explica, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina. —O histaminas. Ambos tienen altas concentraciones en vinos rojos y les causan dolor de cabeza a algunas personas— Está de nuevo en su modalidad de doctor.

—Pensé que eran los sulfatos—responde Bella.

—Es un mito común. Muchos vinos blancos de hecho tienen más sulfatos que los rojos. Mi apuesta personal va por los taninos, pero los estudios no han sacado conclusiones concretas—. Esto hace que Bella sonría. Típico Edward, leyendo de cosas que no puede disfrutar él mismo.

El nunca ha sido de las personas que las agarras sin los pantalones intelectuales bien puestos. —Si recuerdo bien tus hábitos al ordenar, prefieres Pinot grigio o Pinot gris que Chardonnay—pregunta, pero es más retórica que una pregunta real. Agrega: —¿Por qué no sales al porche y te llevo una copa?

Lo hace, y disfruta de los ruidos nocturnos mezclados con el sonido de Edward moviéndose adentro en la cocina de Esme. Los saltamontes cantan, y se escucha el ruido de la copa en la mesa y el sutil pop de un corcho. Después de un minuto, las luces centellantes y blancas de los focos del porche aparecen a su alrededor y pequeñas linternas chinas de papel brillan en colores pastel. Añaden encanto en vez de robar su visión de la noche. A la distancia, un búho llama, y pequeñas olas golpean en el banco del río cerca del porche en un golpe y pausa, golpe y pausa que es bastante confortante.

Mientras espera, piensa, agradecida por los minutos a solas. Necesita decirle a Edward que Jacob e Irene saben. Pero a pesar de lo bien que ellos tomaron las noticias, no está segura si Edward lo tomará bien. También necesita un momento para pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Bueno, quería privacidad para decirle lo de Jacob, pero honestamente, acababan de pasar una hora y media manejando desde Atlanta. Pudo haberle dicho en el camino; no había necesidad de venir aquí. _Quería _venir aquí. No está lista aún para decirle buenas noches a Edward. Lo ha extrañado demasiado... y no está segura de qué pensar de eso… si esta _lista _para haberlo extrañado tanto. Se había sentido medio atolondrada al verlo que la esperaba en el aeropuerto. Hace mucho que no se sentía así de atolondrada.

Escucha pasos detrás de ella y voltea a ver. Edward está haciendo ruido para su beneficio como humana, sin escabullirse. Poniendo su copa de vino en la pequeña mesa, pone una silla a su lado. No dice nada, sólo observa el río. Ella toma de su vino y recarga la cabeza. No hablan. A Bella le gusta el silencio, pero él parece estar tenso, y después de un momento, finalmente dice:

—¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Sorprendida, le echa una mirada. ¿Desde cuándo lee su mente?

—Bueno, más o menos—Ve cómo su mandíbula se aprieta. —No es nada malo, Edward. Es sólo algo que no creí prudente decirte en el restaurante. Relájate —Acercando su mano, toma la de Edward ahí donde está en el brazo de la silla. Su intención era dejarla ir después de darle un apretón como hace rato… pero no lo hace. Como siempre, su piel está sólida, fría y fuerte, como agarrar madera. Maple, tal vez. No es como piedra. La madera estuvo viva alguna vez, pero ya no lo está, y hay algo en su piel, una memoria de vida, que la piedra real no tiene.

Él la observa, su frente dividida por la línea que se le hace al fruncir el ceño.

—Jacob e Irene saben que ustedes regresaron a mi vida—le dice.

Claramente sorprendido, sus ojos dorados se abren con estupefacción. —¡Dijiste que no pasó nada en la fiesta!

—Nada pasó. Fue después de la fiesta—le cuenta cómo la habían llevado al hotel donde Jacob había olido vampiros en su maleta, luego la discusión que había tomado lugar. Durante todo el relato, lo toma de la mano. Él la deja. —De hecho fue Irene la que buscó el CD y las fotografías… y esos boletos viejos… en el piso de mi cuarto ayer. Le gusta la nana, por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que eres un pianista con mucho talento.

Él sigue observándola, su mano aún en la de ella. —¿No están… no están enojados?

—Bueno, Jacob lo estaba al principio, pero lo superó. Más o menos. Irene se portó más relajada con la situación— inclina la cabeza. —Es más fácil que sepan… que alguien sepa, Edward.

—¿Los licántropos…?

—No planean en venir aquí, si te preocupa eso. Jacob me dijo que su trabajo tradicional es proteger a La Push. No persiguen vampiros que no son una amenaza directa. Jacob estaba preocupado por mí, pero le hice saber que ya soy una niña grande y que le pediré ayuda si la necesito. Pero no la necesito. ¿Cierto? No vas a lastimarme otra vez.

Es mitad una declaración de convicción, y mitad un reto. Él la mira a los ojos sin titubear. —No te dejaré otra vez, si es a lo que te refieres—Baja la mirada hacia sus manos, aún unidas. —Creo que físicamente estás a salvo conmigo también. Siempre habrá un peligro si estás con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Me corté en el dedo el otro día, rebanando una manzana—dice Bella. —Antes de irme de vacaciones, digo. Emmett sólo me ayudó a ponerme una bandita. Confío en ustedes.

—Emmett y Rose tienen un control excepcional. Si hubiera sido Jasper…

—No hubiera estado usando un cuchillo cerca de Jasper. Y no creo que él me dejaría hacerlo tampoco. Tomo precauciones normales. Ni siquiera me acerco a Jasper cuando estoy en mis días. Es cruel para él y es peligroso para mí.

Los labios de Edward se aprietan con vergüenza y abruptamente suelta la mano de Bella. Es gracioso cómo puede hablar de su catéter pero no de sus tampones… su educación circunspecta, sin duda. ¿No habían dicho cosas como "esperar familia" en el pasado para evadir la palabra "embarazo"? Es gracioso pensar que decir "embarazada" había sido considerado demasiado craso para decirlo en compañía decente.

—Edward—dice para hacerlo que la mire. Lo hace, y la luna pinta su rostro como un arlequín, la mitad con plateado pálido y la mitad con sombras grises. Las luces del porche brillan en sus ojos. —Confío en ti—dice ahora. —me tomó tiempo, pero confío en ti. Ya no somos unos niños.

—Yo no era un niño en ese entonces.

—Sí, sí lo eras. Nunca habías amado a nadie al igual que yo. Eras un niño emocionalmente. El amor es algo que da miedo.

—Pero no me amas ahora—dice. Se siente el dolor en sus palabras.

Bella no puede responder. Todas las palabras que podría ofrecerle se tropiezan en su boca. No puede decir que lo ama, pero tampoco puede decir que no lo ama. Termina cayendo en clichés. —Hay muchos tipos de amor—No lo mira a los ojos cuando lo dice y él, por primera vez, no se apresura a decirle que no espera que lo ame.

Han dado la vuelta a la esquina. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Él quiere que lo ame ahora, no sólo tiene la esperanza de que lo haga. Ya no está satisfecho con dejarla libre del gancho emocional, ni ella está lista para dejarse enganchar. Y más sorprendente aún, ella quisiera _poder _decir las palabras. ¿Quién es la que tiene miedo ahora? ¿Quién está huyendo?

Pero no está lista. Simplemente no lo está. Así que le da lo que puede. —Eres mi amigo más cercano. Te has convertido en el más cercano de mis amigos, Edward. ¿No es suficiente?

Hay duda como en un suspiro. —Claro que sí—dice Edward. Está mintiendo, piensa Bella. No puede culparlo.

Levantando la mirada, se encuentra con la de Edward. Sus ojos están ardiendo, pero no con lujuria. Están ardiendo de dolor. Si pudiera llorar, Bella cree que lo haría. De repente, se pone de pie, quitándole la copa de vino, aunque aún está medio llena, y regresa adentro sin una palabra. Bella aprieta los labios, temiendo que quizá está limpiando, preparándose para llevarla a casa, y su estómago se revuelve, haciéndose nudos dentro de ella. Siente un poco de asco. Pero Edward regresa en un minuto. La copa de vino está llena de nuevo. Ella la toma y le sonríe como puede.

—¿Tocarías el piano para mí? Extraño oírte tocar.

Es una ramita de olivo, y lo toma como tal. Sus ojos y su boca se suavizan un poco. —¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

—Mi canción… ¿qué opinas? —sonríe y cuando Edward le sonríe también, esa sonrisa es más real.

Asintiendo, Edward regresa adentro pero deja las puertas de cristal abiertas con sólo el mosquitero cerrado para que no entren insectos. Bella puede verlo sentándose enfrente del piano, pero está escondido detrás de éste cuando empieza a tocar. Las notas la envuelven, suaves y puras, aleteando contra el susurro del río y el viento en los pinos. La llevan una década atrás y de nuevo se transforma en la chica que había sido en aquel entonces, ebria con amor nuevo y convencida de las posibilidades sin fin. El futuro se había extendido enfrente de ella como el río debajo. Los sueños habían sido su bote. Cerrando sus ojos, se _remonta._ Por primera vez desde que Edward regresó a su vida, _quiere_ recordar cómo la hacía sentir, cómo el júbilo se había apoderado de su pecho cuando veía su hermoso rostro o estaba cerca de él, tocada por él. Quiere recordar cómo la loca adoración la había arrastrado y ahogado, dejándola sonriendo sin razón aparente.

Como está sonriendo ahora.

Había sido una chica enamorada de un chico. Simple. Sin precio. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, se ha convertido en una mujer enamorada de un hombre. Aún sin precio.

Aún aterrorizador.

Las notas desaparecen y abre los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para poder verlo. La está observando sobre el atril vacío. Ella le manda un beso. Es un poco infantil. Él sonríe, la severidad se ha ido… sólo está feliz. El corazón de Bella vuela.

Aún es hermoso.

No tiene nada que ver con su rostro.

**Notas: **Espero que les haya gustado. Por fin ya empieza el romance entre los dos y eso me tiene emocionada. XD.

En fin, gracias por los reviews! De nuevo les pido de favor que si leen varios capítulos seguidos, dejen un review por capítulo, si es posible. Por favor :D Me harán feliz. De nuevo, me disculpo si hay errores, leí el capítulo dos veces para ver si había algunos, pero cuando acabo de terminarlo siempre se me pasan algunos.

Sigo respondiendo reviews, pero sólo mandaré adelantos si el capítulo tardará más de 24 horas en ser publicado. Y para compensar la probable falta de adelanto, les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo por fin se tocará parte del tema de la posible transformación de Bella… ¿qué tal? Reviews, por favor!

Saludos,

Lilia


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y cinco_

_Rose tiene algunas preguntas. Confíen en que hará las más difíciles y las que todos los demás han estado evitando._

—¿La _emborrachaste_?

—_Yo _no la emborraché, Rose. Ella logró hacerlo sola; no fue mi intención que lo hiciera.

—Bien, _la dejaste _que se emborrachara. Como las puntas quebradas, Edward, al final el resultado es el mismo.

Rosalie puede imaginar la cara que está haciendo. —Sólo no quería que te preocuparas si no la llevo a casa hasta en la mañana. Está durmiendo.

—Iré por ella mañana.

—No tienes por qué…

—Iré por ella, o no la veremos hasta en la tarde, conociéndote—cree que su voz suena cortante, así que agrega, —No eres el único que la extrañó, Edward—Y cierra su Blackberry, observándolo por un momento, luego lo guarda para ir al piso superior con Emmett.

—La emborrachó—anuncia al entrar al estudio de trabajo de Emmett. Emmett levanta la mirada de su mesa de dibujo y Rose se pregunta qué estará diseñando. —Le dio toda una botella de vino, y luego actúa sorprendido cuando se queda dormida.

Emmett sonríe pero regresa su atención a su trabajo. —Tonto. Y es aún más tonto porque dejará que duerma castamente en la cama también, puedo apostar.

Rose rueda los ojos acercándose a él. —Es más probable que ella termine seduciéndolo que al revés. ¿Qué es eso? —apunta a la hoja de diseño.

—Alice quiere estantes giratorios en su tienda, para que las cosas en los estantes de arriba puedan alcanzarse más fácil. Jasper no está todo el tiempo ahí para pasarle las cosas, y ella no puede dar un súper salto enfrente de los clientes— apunta el sketch en lápiz. —Estos tres estantes superiores pueden salir y bajarse por estos carriles para que puedas alcanzarlos incluso si tienes la altura de Alice. Pero regresan a su lugar cuando terminas, para que la gente de nuestro tamaño no se golpee con ellas en la cabeza.

Rose sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla. —Eres brillante, Em.

Emmett menea las cejas. —¿Y apenas te vas dando cuenta?

Esas palabras lo hacen ganador de un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza rizada. —Oh, calla— Pero sí es brillante en su manera pragmática. Si le dan un rompecabezas de concreto, lo arma. A diferencia de Jasper, a él nunca le ha interesado la filosofía ni otros temas "pomposos." Nacido bajo el signo del toro, es terco, práctico pero atraído a la belleza. Las cosas que construye son hermosas, no sólo útiles. Emmett adora los edificios de los periodos del resurgimiento gótico, del nuevo renacimiento y del nouveau art, y no le gusta el arte post-guerra. "Desproporcionado, gordo y feo," le dice. Rose cree que debería abrir un estudio de arquitectura aquí… Dios sabe que hay suficiente dinero en el área de Helen… pero él dice que no quiere hacerlo por ahora. En vez de eso, ayuda a Esme con sus proyectos de restauración. Los dos trabajan muy bien juntos y Rose se pregunta, sin darle mucha importancia, el por qué nunca han abierto un negocio juntos en el pasado. Tal vez porque estaban muy ocupados jugando a La Tribu de los Brady.

Nunca regresará a esos días, y se pregunta ahora cómo pudo aguantarlo por tanto tiempo. Ama su trabajo actual… se siente verdaderamente _útil _por primera vez desde que se convirtió en vampiro… y se sorprende de qué tanto se levanta su autoestima al sentirse útil. Sabe que están bailando en la orilla de las malditas reglas de los Volturi, pero no le importa. Hay sólo un humano que sabe la verdad sobre ellos, y no dirá nada. Rose se detiene de pensar en eso y entra a su oficina para revisar algunos casos antes de que salga el sol y pueda ir por Bella.

Es un poco después de las ocho cuando se estaciona afuera de la cabaña de Esme. Edward la ha escuchado y abre la puerta principal. —Sigue dormida—dice. Está hablando normalmente para no despertar a Bella pero Rose puede escucharlo incluso si está lejos.

—Está bien—dice, caminando hacia la puerta hasta que están frente a frente. —No tengo que estar en la corte hasta la una. Y es contigo con quien quiero hablar, de todas formas.

Las cejas de Edward se levantan pero no responde de ninguna otra manera, sólo se hace a un lado y la deja entrar.

—¿Esme está aquí? —pregunta Rose.

—No, sigue fuera. Debe regresar alrededor de las nueve.

Rose camina hasta el área del comedor y pone su bolso en la barra de la cocina, luego se recarga en ella con los brazos y los tobillos cruzados. Sabe que es una posición defensiva, pero la mantiene. Esta es la primera vez que ella y Edward hablan a solas desde que se mudó aquí. Siempre ha habido alguien más presente: Emmett, Esme, o Bella o Alice. Ella y Edward siguen sin estar cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Qué quieres, Rose? —pregunta ahora Edward.

Por lo menos no sacó los pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque ha estado pensando en colores de pinturas para carro para mantenerlo fuera. —Quiero hablar de ti y de Bella.

Su ceja se levanta de nuevo y cruza sus propios brazos, recargándose en el refrigerador en el lado opuesto de Rose, reflejando su postura. —¿Qué de nosotros?

Dejando caer sus brazos, estira las manos. —¿A dónde va todo esto, Edward?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Sabes lo que siento por ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo cuentas de tus sentimientos románticos. Quiero saber si has pensado _realmente _en lo que pasará cuando, y si, regresan a estar juntos. Porque Dios sabe que no lo hiciste la primera vez.

Su mirada se estrecha. —Sé que no estabas de acuerdo en aquel entonces, y sé que no estás de acuerdo ahora…

—¡No sabes nada de eso! Tienes el mal hábito de asumir que porque puedes leer mi mente a veces sabes lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo. No lo sabes. Así que para eso.

—¡En el pasado te aseguraste de que estuviera más que _claro _que no estabas de acuerdo con mi relación con Bella! No reescribas el pasado para que se te acomode. Pensé que habías superado los celos sin razón lógica. Pensé que Bella te caía bien ahora.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —casi grita. —¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nunca tuve nada en contra de _Bella!_ Ni en aquel entonces, y mucho menos ahora. Lo que me molestaba antes y que me preocupa ahora es que estás aventándote a esta situación sin una idea clara de qué es lo que terminará pasando. ¿Tienes una idea? Es _irresponsable, _tanto para la familia como para Bella… y no me quedaré parada sonriendo sólo porque eres _Edward _y no puedes hacer nada mal. Haz hecho muchas cosas mal.

La expresión de Edward es como un trueno. —Estoy consciente de eso, gracias.

—¿Entonces a dónde va esto? Has estado detrás de ella por casi un año y ella está empezando a corresponderte. He visto el cambio este otoño. ¿Qué viene después?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Me importa mi amiga—Rose no va a rendirse; es demasiado importante. —¿Qué viene después, Edward? ¿Estás preparado para quedarte con ella esta vez? Ya no es una niña virginal. Es una viuda… y va a querer más de ti que simplemente tomarle la mano y besarla. ¿Has pensado en eso? Más al punto, este trabajo en el refugio es temporal… para todos nosotros. El refugio continuará, espero, pero tenemos otros siete años aquí como máximo. Más bien unos cinco. Bella terminará con su doctorado para ese entonces y será tiempo de mudarse. ¿Qué pasará entonces, Edward?

Frunce el ceño y se rehúsa a mirarla a los ojos. —No lo sé. Supongo que… iré a donde ella encuentre un trabajo.

—¿Cómo su juguete o como su hermanito? —Levanta abruptamente la barbilla para aventarle una mirada amenazante, pero Rose no le ofrece piedad. —Tienes que pensar en esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pretendas que eres su _hijo?_

—Suficiente, Rose.

—¡No! No me voy a callar sólo porque es un tema incómodo. Necesitas considerar tus opciones.

—¿Quieres que la deje? —suena incrédulo, y ella rodaría los ojos porque los machos de la especie pueden ser tan cortos de entendederas, excepto que él no es realmente el macho de la especie. Es sólo Edward.

—Todos vimos lo que pasó cuando la dejaste la última vez. Esa no es mi sugerencia para nada—Rose siente como su propia expresión se suaviza. —Bella es parte de esta familia ahora. Incluso si _fueras _lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla de nuevo, el resto de nosotros no tomaríamos órdenes de ti y planeamos quedarnos con ella como sus amigos.

—¿Entonces qué demonios estás sugiriendo? —Su voz se ha levantado lo suficiente como para que Rose incline la cabeza hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde Bella está, Rose espera, todavía durmiendo.

—Sugiero que la hagas un miembro _completo _de esta familia. Si ella quiere.

—¿Hacerla una _vampiro?_ — dice casi en un chillido. —Creí que tú y yo éramos los que estábamos más en contra de esa idea antes.

—Éramos. Lo era. Aún no estoy completamente a favor, pero estaba en contra entonces porque sólo tenía diecisiete años. ¿Cómo puede alguien de diecisiete saber de verdad qué quiere hacer con su vida, sin importar qué tan madura sea para su edad? No era una cosa de vida o muerte para ella. No había _razón _para cambiarla, y muchas razones para no hacerlo. Tiene veintiocho años ahora. Y si quiere… tal vez… Edward, seguramente lo has considerado… convertirla en vampiro podría permitirle _caminar _otra vez.

El asunto había estado en la mente de Rose últimamente. Ya que el lugar de Bella en la familia se ha solidificado, y su afecto por Edward se ha renovado, Rose ha pensado cada vez más que convertir a Bella podría ayudarle a dejar atrás la silla de ruedas.

Ahora, Edward se ve sorprendido, boquiabierto. Rose se aprovecha de su silencio para continuar:

—Asumiendo que quiere el Cambio, no podríamos cambiarla mientras sigamos aquí. Sería demasiado obvio… sin mencionar que necesitaría estar aislada por un año o dos mientras se ajusta. Pero esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo pensar en el futuro. _Si _Bella quiere convertirse en uno de nosotros, podemos ayudarla a terminar su disertación, luego mudarnos a Denali y cambiarla. Podrías decir que puede caminar gracias al trabajo que has estado haciendo con células madre…

—¡_Alto_! —sisea Edward, interrumpiendo a Rose a medio enunciado. —No voy a cambiarla, no creo que quiera ser cambiada ahora y cambiarla no la va a curar necesariamente, Rose. ¡Podrías estar condenándola a la silla por la eternidad!

Su rostro podría estar morado si aún tuviera sangre. Y sus palabras toman a Rose por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? El cambio nos cura. Viste cómo se veía Emmett cuando se lo llevé a Carlisle. ¡Ese oso casi lo partió por la mitad! Y yo… me lastimaron tanto que mis caderas estaban dislocadas. Esme estaba toda rota…

—El cambio cura _heridas abiertas, _Rose. Heridas recientes. La espalda de Bella ya sanó. Cicatrizó hace años. Está dañada, pero sanó tanto como pudo—desvía la miradas. —No estoy seguro de lo que le haría el Cambio. Podría causar que su espina dorsal se arregle… o tal vez no. No lo _sé_, y no quiero arriesgarme. Si la cambiamos y su espina no se arregla… eso es para siempre.

Por un minuto completo, ninguno de los dos habla; el peso de las palabras de Edward los deja mudos. Finalmente, Rose dice:

—Seguramente hay vampiros que tenían heridas cicatrizadas antes de su Cambio. Podrías ver lo que pasó en esos casos. Sé que Emmett se lastimaba mucho…

—Pensé en eso. He pensado mucho en este asunto. Hablé con Emmett. Sus heridas eran más que nada cortes y golpes, nada permanente; nunca se rompió nada… pero Esme sí. Me dejó hacerle unos rayos X y su tibia aún muestra una línea calcificada de donde se rompió. Es leve, pero ahí está. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos cicatrices, y las cicatrices se desvanecen a menos que sean mayores. He visto vampiros que tenían tatuajes cuando eran humanos y aun los tienen como vampiros. ¿Recuerdas a Victoria? Jasper dice que las orejas de María habían sido perforadas cuando era una bebé y seguían así como vampiro. Los agujeros no se cerraron—hace una pausa y desvía la mirada a la ventana de la cocina. —Y, eh… yo sigo circuncidado. Mi prepucio no volvió a crecer.

Rose hubiera dicho algo como "demasiada información" en ese momento, pero la doctora en ella está fascinada. Emmett no está circuncidado, pero sabe que él nació en casa, no en un hospital, así que probablemente nunca lo circuncidaron.

Abruptamente, Edward se aleja del refrigerador y camina en círculos mientras Rose mira. —No tengo evidencia de que el Cambio repare heridas _cicatrizadas, _y tengo evidencia de que no lo hace. Y para colmo estamos hablando de una lesión en la _espina dorsal_; eso complica aún más las cosas. LME está en otra categoría completamente diferente. Los huesos sanan, pero tu espina dorsal no. El daño que reciba generalmente es permanente. Tal vez si hubiéramos llegado a ella en el primer año después de la lesión…¿pero nueve años después de que pasó? Es muy tarde.

"Podría preguntarle a los Volturi—continúa, aún caminando en círculos. —Es más probable que ellos sepan si otros humanos paralizados han sido transformados en vampiros, pero tendría que explicar el _por qué _estoy preguntando… e insistirían que Bella fuera convertida o asesinada. No es una pregunta que podría salir de mera casualidad, ni siquiera para un vampiro neurocirujano.

—Podrías meterla entre varias preguntas de los efectos del Cambio en daños neurológicos—Rose sugiere.

Edward sacude la cabeza. —No puedo arriesgarme. Lo último que necesitamos es a los Volturi haciendo preguntas. Le pregunté a Carlisle, claro, pero no puede recordar ningún caso similar… ni siquiera algo relacionado. Los vampiros raramente hablan de sus vidas humanas, si es que las recuerdan.

Se detiene y voltea a ver a Rose. —Si la cambio, podría condenarla a la silla _para siempre. _Poniendo a un lado el hecho de condenar su alma… ¿te gustaría pasar la eternidad con un cuerpo que no responde de la cintura para abajo? ¿Sería divertido cazar, no? —le da la espalda. —Tengo más esperanzas de verla caminar inyectándole neurotrofina 3 o células madre embrionarias que poniendo veneno en su sangre. El veneno no es magia. Es _veneno…_ponzoña.

Rose no responde inmediatamente. Finalmente, dice:

—Pudiste haberme dicho todo esto antes, ¿sabes? No eres el único con una carrera en medicina. Podría ayudarte con esto. También Carlisle.

Él le sacude una mano. —Carlisle trabaja la mayor parte de su tiempo ya, y no tiene acceso a una biblioteca médica, mucho menos a un laboratorio. Y tú… tienes casos que resolver. Respeto lo que haces, Rosalie. Además—sus labios se tuercen—no me hablabas para nada hace diez meses. No esperabas que te hablara de mi investigación acerca de regeneración axonal de la vía corticoespinal.

—Bueno, lo sé ahora—dice—Así que quiero copias de todos los artículos que has leído y un abstracto de tu investigación. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Edward bufa. —Estoy haciendo mi residencia, Rose. No tengo tiempo para investigar ahorita. Necesito concentrarme este año en eso, luego trabajaré en una propuesta para obtener una subvención del CRPF.

—Sabes que podrías costear tu propia investigación.

—Claro, pero se verá sospechoso… justo como tratar de costear el refugio nosotros solos. Puedo agregar fondos adicionales a lo que obtenga para no tener que trabajar con un presupuesto limitado. Necesito los laboratorios de Emory de todas formas, así que necesito una subvención de una organización con una reputación ya hecha, no de un grupo del que nunca han escuchado.

Edward frunce el ceño y dibuja ochos en la barra. —Preguntaste si tenía planes para el futuro… los tengo. Obviamente—La mira. —Pero ninguno de ellos involucra la transformación de Bella en uno de nosotros. Si eso significa que tengo que pretender ser su hijo en unos quince años en veces de su… lo que sea que soy…

—Su novio.

—Aún no.

—Como si lo fueras—un lado de la boca de Rose se levanta en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, el punto es que pretenderé ser lo que necesite ser para que estemos juntos mientras ella me deje hacerlo. Pero la veré caminar otra vez. El dejarla la llevó a brincar. Dice que fue su decisión, y okey, sí lo fue. Pero sigo teniendo parte de esa culpa. La rompí. Así que voy a remediar lo que hice.

—Muy noble—dice Rose. No está hablando sarcásticamente. —¿Le has dicho esto a _ella?_

—Sí. Bueno, no la parte de sentirme responsable… sólo se enojaría… pero sabe de la dirección de mi investigación, sí.

Rose asiente con la cabeza. —Estás aprendiendo, Edward. Despacio, pero estás aprendiendo.

**Notas: ** Esta vez, voy a traducir las notas que la autora dejó en este capítulo, porque dicen mucho y prefiero traducirlo que parafrasearlo:

_¿Sorpresa? Sé que muchos de ustedes han preguntado/asumido que el Cambio curaría a Bella, pero he pensado mucho en eso y no creo que tenemos la suficiente evidencia para saber si sería así o no. SMeyer dijo que una persona se queda en el estado exacto en el que estaban cuando fueron cambiados, aunque las heridas (mortales) sanan (obviamente). Pero una mujer embarazada se quedaría embarazada, etc. Claro, un embarazo es algo "natural" (aunque atípico), y LME no lo es. Aún así, no es claro lo que pasa con heridas viejas que han sanado, ni tampoco que pasa con defectos de nacimiento. Así que no creo que podemos simplemente asumir que Bella sería curada. Tal vez sí, tal vez no… un escritor de fanfiction podría usar cualquiera de las dos opciones. Pero quería jugar con la incertidumbre de Edward. Esto se seguirá discutiendo más adelante._

_Sé que Edward probablemente usaría lenguaje más médico al hablar con Rose (NT3 en vez de neurotrofina 3), pero ya que la mayor parte de nosotros no somos médicos, usé los términos completos. Como quiera, hay un acrónimo que siento que debo explicar: CRPF= Fundación de Parálisis Christopher Reeves. En cuanto a las orejas perforadas… ninguna de las mujeres Cullen hubieran tenido agujeradas las orejas cuando eran humanas. Era algo que en ese entonces no se hacía para nada. En contraste, María que es mexicana probablemente las tendría agujeradas incluso si hubiera sido en los 1800´s. (Y asumo que aunque nosotros como lectores no sabíamos de Maria hasta Eclipse, los Cullen sí sabían). Acerca de la circuncisión… Edward probablemente fue circuncidado; en ese entonces estaba de moda como medida "sanitaria" y probablemente nació en un hospital. Pero Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle seguramente no lo están._

_Finalmente, en el asunto de cambiar a Bella, aunque sé que el voto familiar de si cambiaban o no a Bella ocurrió al final de Luna Nueva… más allá del punto en que esta historia cambia las cosas… el deseo de Bella de transformarse en un vampiro ya había sido expresado a Edward, y también la resistencia de él ante la idea._

Y esas fueron las notas de la autora. Estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta que he tenido en los últimos capítulos. Mil gracias! Y pues, ya no tengo nada más que decir, creo. Espero que varias dudas se hayan ido, y (por experiencia sé que es cierto) que otras más hayan aparecido con este capítulo. Después de mi firma aquí abajo pondré un pequeño adelantín de lo que viene el próximo capítulo, así que si no les gustan los spoilers, no lean más abajo.

Saludos!

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

En el sig. Cap …… Alguien vendrá a visitar a Bella, lo que la lleva a hablar con Alice, quien tiene un par de consejos que no son precisamente acerca de lo que Bella buscaba. :D


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y seis  
_

_Martha Jackson, la madre de Mark, vendrá a Helen. Bella habla con Alice acerca de cómo mantener las apariencias… entre otras cosas._

Bella no está lista.

No está lista para que su Mark haya estado muerto un año. No está lista para esto… lo que sea que esté retoñando entre ella y Edward. No está lista para empezar a escribir su disertación aunque Lorraine le ha estado pidiendo su capítulo de metodología los últimos cuatro meses con una preocupación creciente de que Bella vaya a terminar siendo sólo otra TED (todo-excepto-disertación). Pero Bella no es de las que se rinden. Simplemente está cansada y ha estado enfocada en el refugio.

Tampoco está lista para que Martha Jackson venga a Helen a visitarla, pero viniendo está. Entre todas estas cosas que han estado llenando su mente las últimas semanas de septiembre, Bella recibe una llamada de Martha para preguntarle, suavemente, si le gustaría tener compañía en el aniversario del fallecimiento de Mark. ¿Y qué se supone que deba decir Bella? ¿"No, lo siento, pero puede que descubras que vivo con un clan de vampiros"? Así que dice lo único que puede decir:

—Déjame checar con Rose y Mac, pero creo que estará bien.

Sabe que Martha no está precisamente cuidándola, pero han hablado cada vez menos conforme pasa el tiempo y Bella sospecha que Martha está preocupada. Más al punto, a pesar de todo Martha puede necesitar estar con Bella tanto como Bella necesita estar con Martha. Sigue teniendo dos hijas, pero Mark era su bebé.

Sólo hay un problemita con los Cullen. A diferencia de Renee, Martha es observadora. Así que en vez de hablar con Rose y Emmett acerca de tener una invitada en la casa, va a la tienda de Alice esa tarde. Es domingo y ella va sola en la furgoneta del refugio. Es agradable el poder ir y venir cuando ella quiere después de haber ajustado su vida a horarios de autobuses por tanto tiempo. El estacionamiento para discapacitados de la tienda de Alice está vacío y Bella se acomoda ahí, apagando el motor. Dándole vuelta al asiento de transferencia del chofer, se pasa a la silla, abre la puerta y baja la rampa.

Alice está esperando de pie en la puerta abierta de la tienda para que le de la brisa fresca de la tarde de otoño, y Bella se alegra de que no tiene que pelear con la puerta. Nadie está en la tienda, y como son ya las 3:30, Alice voltea en letrero a "Cerrado," luego le pone seguro a la puerta detrás de ella. Bella abre la boca para explicar por qué ha venido, pero Alice la interrumpe diciendo:

—Oh, sé que la Reverenda Jackson quiere venir a visitarte—y se encamina a la parte trasera de la tienda. Bella la sigue.

La pequeña tienda de la esquina de Alice es un estudio lleno de caos organizado y artístico. Vende "accesorios," pero lo que en verdad vende son artesanías hechas por mujeres artesanas locales: bufandas hechas a mano, sombreros y chales; joyería original; cinturones y bolsos de piel; incluso muñecas pintadas a mano y sets de juguetes de madera… animalitos de zoológico, del mar y de la granja. A Bella le gustan los últimos y toma un borreguito de madera para juguetearlo en sus manos.

Alice brinca para sentarse en el mostrador con las piernas colgando. —Okey, —dice—la Reverenda Jackson _va_ a venir; lo he visto. En muchos de los casos, la visita sale bien, siempre y cuando se cumplan ciertas condiciones… o sea que no vea a varios de nosotros al mismo tiempo y que Rose y Emmett no estén mucho tiempo en la casa. Hablé con Jasper y con gusto se llevará a Emmett a cazar por unos cuantos días. El dieciocho está a mitad de semana, pero también es el primer día de la temporada de ciervos, así que no se preguntará el por qué se han ido. Edward puede quedarse en su departamento de Atlanta. Rose tendrá mucho trabajo esos días de todas formas, así que puede hacerlo en su oficina de la firma en vez de en la de la casa. No le parecerá tan extraño a Martha que Rose no coma mucho cuando está en la casa a que alguien del tamaño de Emmett no lo haga.

"Ese es el mayor problema que tenemos que cuidar… el tener un humano en la casa con nosotros sin revelar lo que somos. El resto podemos manejarlo bien. Hemos estado interactuando con humanos por décadas, y si somos sólo Esme y yo, no veo ningún problema. Al vernos individualmente y por corto tiempo, es más fácil explicar nuestras excentricidades.

Bella se pregunta si Alice hizo una pausa para tomar aire durante todo el discurso, pero claramente ha cubierto todos los ángulos.

—¿Entonces, será seguro?

—Debería serlo—Alice dice con un movimiento decisivo de la cabeza, —ya que estará aquí entre semana.

—Tiene que regresar para el servicio del domingo—explica Bella.

—Claro, pero entre semana es más fácil para nosotros el trabajar con el asunto—Alice ladea la cabeza y le avienta una mirada a Bella. —Tienes que mantenerla alejada de Lorraine Michaels.

—¿Tengo qué? —Bella no tenía intenciones especiales de llevar a Martha a Dawesonville, mucho menos de llevarla a la oficina de su consejera.

Alice asiente. —Querrá hablar con el profesor de Mark, el que está preparando esos últimos artículos para publicarlos.

—DeSanti.

—Sí. La llevarás el jueves. Necesitas asegurarte de llegar después de mediodía para no toparte con Lorraine.

—¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Alice es algo triste. —A Lorraine le contaste una historia diferente de la que le contaste a tu mamá y a Martha, ¿recuerdas? Lorraine sabe que fuiste a la escuela con Edward, y que Edward conocía a Mark. Si vas muy temprano, te toparás con ella, y ella le mencionará a Martha lo que dijiste sin pensarlo importante… pero a Martha le dijiste que Edward está involucrado en el refugio porque conoces a su hermana.

—Oh—Bella ve la contradicción ahora, pero—No lo consideré en el momento. Sólo que no quería que pensara que Edward estaba, eh, tomando el lugar de Mark.

Alice asiente. —Lo sé. Pero hemos hecho esto durante mucho tiempo, y el ser consistente es crítico. Edward debió haber hecho algo. No creo que esto sea un problema; Lorraine es la única persona a la que le dijiste eso. Sólo no se lo digas a nadie más, especialmente a nadie involucrado en el refugio. El hecho de que conocías a Rose y Esme, y Edward resulta que conocía a Mark también, son demasiadas coincidencias—Alice observa a Bella con una intensidad extraña. —De hecho, será mejor si no hablas de Edward para nada.

Bella frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Eh, bueno…—Alice duda y es algo gracioso de ver… Alice buscando las palabras correctas. —Cuando hablas de él ahora, llevas el corazón en la mano.

Bella no está segura de qué responderle. Volteando la cabeza, observa la ventana del frente, haciendo bizcos ante la luz de la tarde. Esta es la primera vez que alguien en la familia ha tocado el tema de _sus_ sentimientos cambiantes hacia Edward, no sólo el amor persistente de él. Bella se pregunta si Alice no habrá acomodado la conversación para que tocara este tema, pero no la acusará. En ese momento, se da cuenta de que Jasper está de pie en la puerta del fondo, habiendo subido de su sótano. Aprovecha su aparición para cambiar el tema. —Hola, Jasper. ¿Cómo va tu libro?

—Muy bien—dice, saliendo hacia la luz. Sus manos están ocultas en sus bolsillos. —Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para conocer a la madre de Mark. Me hubiera encantado saber su opinión de la forma en que las iglesias bautistas independientes manejan el hecho de que la Convención Bautista del Sur permite que las mujeres sean ordenadas como ministros. Estoy planeando todo un capítulo en el surgimiento de mujeres ministro en el Protestantismo del Sur desde que la primera fue nombrada por los Episcopales Metodistas Africanos en 1948 hasta el día de hoy.

Bella sonríe. —Siempre el académico. Pero no eres Jasper Whitlock para Martha—en Minnesota, había estado tomando el papel de su propio nieto, siguiendo los pasos académicos del famoso J.A. Whitlock. El libro en el que estaba trabajando está bajo el nombre de Jasper A. Whitlock III, de hecho, pero aquí, tiene que ser el hermano introvertido de Rosalie.

—Pudiera estar estudiando religión—sugiere.

—Pero no podrías entrevistarla para el libro.

—Lo sé— suspira. Suena como un respiro sufrido.

Alice le está sonriendo con cariño. —La pobre mujer no viene aquí para someterse a tus entrevistas, Jazz.

—Lo sé—dice de nuevo, y se arrastra hasta el mostrador a un lado de Alice. No se tocan más allá de las orillas de las manos. Su dedo chiquito derecho se enlaza con el izquierdo de ella. Bella cree que ese gesto pequeño es más íntimo que algunas de las travesuras con las que Rose y Emmett salen en la casa. Jasper la observa. —¿Cómo estás tú, Bella? —pregunta. De Jasper, esa nunca es una pregunta sólo de cortesía.

Bella agacha la mirada hacia sus manos, dobladas en su regazo. —Estoy bien—dice, tratando de sacarle la vuelta a la pregunta de todos modos.

—Tienes los nervios de punta y estás cansada—le dice. No es una acusación, es más una simple declaración. —No creo que hayas estado durmiendo bien, y yo no llamo a eso "estar bien."

Bella ahora está completamente segura de que el comentario anterior de Alice no había sido accidental. La aparición de Jasper en el piso superior justo al momento que se hizo el comentario había sido demasiado conveniente. Le han tendido una emboscada. Le gustaría estar enojada, pero también le gustaría hablar con alguien y no hablará con Rose. Rose es como un toro en una tienda de figuras de cerámica cuando se trata de sentimientos, y Emmett es igual. Los dos son una pareja perfecta cuando se trata de su honestidad y crudeza, y eso no es siempre lo que Bella necesita. Esme es menos agresiva, pero no le hablará de Edward, y tampoco puede hablar con el mismo Edward. Eso deja sólo a Alice y Jasper… quienes la han convenientemente acorralado para que hable.

—No estoy lista—dice ahora… o más bien, deja escapar de sus labios. —No estoy lista para nada de esto—Ni Alice ni Jasper hablan y cuando el silencio se alarga, Bella empieza a soltar todo. —No sé lo que está pasando con Edward. Algo es diferente ahora pero sólo… es que no estoy lista. Se sigue sintiendo que es muy pronto. Sé que ha pasado casi un año pero aún es muy pronto…

—El duelo no tiene un horario ni un programa—le dice Jasper suavemente. —La mayor parte de la gente espera superarlo antes de lo que en verdad lo hacen. Se sienten impacientes consigo mismos, o con otros. Sólo tú sabes si es demasiado pronto, y si sientes que Edward te está presionando, entonces…

—No, no siento que Edward me presiona—interrumpe Bella. —No él. Soy yo. _Yo_ siento estas… cosas. Pero no estoy lista para sentirlas. Y Edward ha sido tan paciente…—se desvía.

—Puede seguir siendo paciente—Alice dice. —Bella, de verdad. Ha esperado por ti todo este tiempo. Si necesitas otro mes o dos… o cinco… esperará. No lo matará. Un hombre debe esperar a una mujer. ¿Verdad, Jasper?

Jasper levanta ambas manos como signo de entrega. —Absolutamente— Está riéndose a medias. Hace que Bella se ría a pesar de lo que pasa.

—Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así de confundida. Tuve tanto tiempo a Mark que he olvidado cómo hacer… esto—hace un gesto vago para una designación vaga.

—Nunca te gustó sentirte fuera de control o fuera del camino—Alice le recuerda. —En Forks… recuerdo. Estabas muy segura de ti misma incluso entonces. Edward te llamaba terca, pero no creo que sea sólo terquedad.

—Eres centrada—sugiere Jasper. —Te controlabas a ti misma de una manera en que la mayor parte de los adolescentes no lo hacen. Te hacía ver más madura ante nosotros.

—Tal vez—concede Bella. —Sólo recuerdo haberme sentido completamente dislocada por Edward, pero cuando eres más joven, es más fácil el tomar riesgos con nuevas relaciones. Pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrada a una forma de vida. Mark y yo… crecimos juntos… y crecimos el uno para el otro. Empezar de nuevo es difícil…. Es difícil el… el _arriesgarse_ de esa manera.

Alice y Jasper asienten. —Eso aplica a los vampiros también—dice Jasper. —Sólo que magnificado. Tenía cien años cuando encontré a Alice y había estado solo por muchos años. Me confundió de una manera tremenda por mucho tiempo.

Riendo, Alice le da un codazo, luego agrega:

—Incluso sabiendo lo que seríamos, y a pesar de que los dos lo queríamos, tuvimos que ajustarnos el uno al otro. Por lo menos con Edward, no estás empezando de cero. Lo conoces.

—Muy bien, de hecho—añade Jasper.

Bella pellizca la parte superior de su nariz… dándose cuenta sólo después de que es el gesto favorito de "frustración" de Edward. —No soy la chica de la que se enamoró en ese entonces.

—No, eres la _mujer_ de la que se enamoró completamente después—Jasper corrige. —Él no quiere que regrese la antigua Bella.

—Lo sé—dice Bella. Y sí lo sabe. No duda de los sentimientos de Edward. Duda de ella y de los problemas que, cuando tenía diecisiete, había catalogado como no importantes. Pero ya no ve la vida como un camino abierto sin destino, y debe considerar muchas cosas incluyendo su carrera, su familia y el dónde estará en diez años… o veinte. Ya debe esconder a Edward de Charlie y Renee porque no hay manera de explicar el por qué no ha envejecido. ¿Qué tipo de vida podrían tener juntos si debe reinventarlo para el público cada década y ocultarse de aquellos que podrían darse cuenta del engaño? Podría mantener contacto con Jacob e Irene, ¿pero y el resto? Quiere estabilidad, y tener amigos que han sido amigos por años. La vida es una red formada por muchos hilos, no sólo unos cuantos. Incluso si se convirtiera en lo que Edward es, congelada en el tiempo, por fin entiende lo que una decisión como esa _significaría… _todas sus ramificaciones. Había sentido el peso completo de tal tragedia en la fiesta de los Black. Cuando era adolescente, se sentía desconectada de sus padres pero eso era resultado de la típica necesidad de un adolescente de establecer su independencia, de crecer. Ahora _ha_ crecido y ya no quiere alejarse de sus padres. Es su única hija. La familia es la familia, y no quiere sacrificar la suya para ganar la de los Cullen.

Considerando esto, se ha inclinado hacia delante en su silla, con los codos en las ruedas y los dedos en sus sienes. Levanta la mirada cuando siente las frías manos de Alice en sus muñecas bajando sus manos. —No hay razón para apurarse en nada—dice Alice. El aliento de Alice en la cara de Bella es casi tan dulce como el de Edward y le recuerda lo que Edward le había dicho una vez… los vampiros están diseñados para atraer humanos, hipnotizarlos y relajarlos hasta que no tengan lucha en ellos. —Deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Cuando sea tiempo, lo sabrás.

Pero Bella necesita luchar. El luchar es humano. —¿Es la pitonisa hablando, o el sentido común?

Logra ver la sonrisa de Alice. —¿Ambos?

—¿Así que _esto _va a terminar en algo? ¿Lo que estoy sintiendo por Edward?

Alice sacude la cabeza firmemente. —_Tú_ tienes que decidir eso. No te diré que hacer, Bella. Eso estaría mal.

—No quiero que me digas qué hacer. Sólo quiero saber si hay algún tipo de futuro que no termine en tragedia.

El rostro de Alice se ve muy solemne, sus rasgos sin ningún toque de su usual buen humor; se arrodilla enfrente de la silla de Bella. —Veo muchas posibilidades… y podrías ser feliz en muchas de ellas, con o sin Edward.

—¿Y Edward?

—Esto es acerca de Bella. Deja que Edward se haga cargo de Edward.

Bella sacude la cabeza. —No es tan fácil, Alice. Parte de querer a alguien significa que _quieres _cuidar de ese alguien.

—Claro, pero te has pasado mucho tiempo de tu vida cuidando _de_ otros y olvidando cuidar de ti misma.

—Cuando era más joven, sí. No tanto de adulta. Mark me enseñó cómo dar y recibir. Es enfermizo si siempre eres la que está dando, pero cuando se da y se recibe, funciona. Necesitas cuidar de sus necesidades y ellos de las tuyas.

—¿Y quieres cuidar de Edward? —Jasper pregunta suavemente desde donde sigue sentado en el mostrador.

—Por supuesto que sí—Bella responde sin pensarlo.

Alice está sonriendo; también Jasper. —Entonces tal vez estés más lista de lo que crees que estás—dice Jasper.

—Sólo deja que suceda—Alice repite su consejo. —Deja de pensarlo tanto y deja que suceda cuando tenga que suceder.

—Pero se siente como si fuera muy pronto.

—Y como dije antes—Jasper le dice—si es muy pronto para _ti_, entonces no hay necesidad de apurarse. Pero si sólo estás preocupada por lo que dirá la gente… Tú eres más que eso, Bella. No necesitas el permiso de nadie para ser feliz… sólo el tuyo propio—su sonrisa es gentil. —Así que sé feliz.

**Notas: **Bella tiene miedo, pero compréndanla un poquito. Todo va por buen camino gracias a Alice y su necesidad de meterse en la vida de todos los que quiere, jajaja. Pero lo hace con buenas intenciones, y como ven, no está forzando nada, sólo está dándoles un empujoncito, y supongo que todos ustedes están de acuerdo con eso.

¿Recuerdan esas notitas de la autora al principio de cada capítulo que más o menos resumen lo que pasa? Se me hace que les pondré eso de adelanto al final de cada capítulo, si quieren leerlo. No es mucho, pero estará siempre después de mi firma, para aquellos que no les gustan los spoilers.

Acaban de darme algo aburrido, de leyes, y muy largo que tengo que traducir, así que no creo que haya otro capítulo hoy. Y mañana llevo a mi perrita al veterinario y tengo una cita en la universidad con mi consejero, pero yo intento subir un capítulo aunque sea ya muy tarde. Si por x o por y no alcanzo a terminar, les mando un adelanto en la respuestas de sus reviews (si lo quieren) y pasado mañana subo dos capítulos seguidos.

Y por último, esta historia va a subir de clasificación. La historia original empezó como T también y más adelante cambió de raiting, y yo estaba considerando cambiarle el raiting antes por cuestiones de lenguaje, pero decidí dejarlo T hasta que fuera necesario cambiarlo, lo cual pasará pronto. Es sólo un aviso, yo les diré exactamente cuándo cambiará.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por sus magníficos reviews! :D

Saludos!!

-Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

En el siguiente capítulo… _Martha llega a Helen… Y Hannah Jones regresa también._


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y siete_

_Martha llega a Helen… y Hannah Jones regresa también._

_(este capítulo fue uno difícil. Muchas cosas pasan pero a pesar del llanto ocasional de Bella, no se sintió tan pesado emocionalmente al escribirlo. Creo que eso se debe en parte a que Bella ESTÁ lista para superarlo, pero no está segura de que está lista para estar lista, si eso tiene sentido. El duelo que lleva es más por su propio duelo que por Mark.)_

Martha llega con bolsas del supermercado.

—Porque sé cómo comes, corazón. La comida congelada no es saludable.

Bella suspira, pero la ayuda a guardar las cosas. Si Martha está sorprendida o impresionada por la enorme casa de Rose y Emmett, no dice nada, sólo se acomoda en la cocina. Rose hace acto de presencia cuando Martha lleva, pero se pone del otro lado del bar, observando a Martha con confusión. Sus uñas con laca golpean en la barra.

—Déjenme hacerles un sándwich, muchachas—dice Martha ya que la mayor parte de los abarrotes están guardados.

—Nunca como después de las siete de la tarde—Rose miente fácilmente—Se va directo a mis caderas y luego no me quedan mis trajes.

Martha no insiste, conformándose con hacerle un sándwich a Bella. Rose se disculpa y desaparece en el piso de arriba en cuanto cree que es conveniente y Martha la ve irse.

—No está a gusto. Sabes que puedo quedarme en un motel…

—Por supuesto que no—responde Bella. —Y Rose es… sólo Rose. De verdad no le molesta que estés aquí. Diría que es tímida, pero en realidad no es timidez.

—Su refugio propio ha sido invadido— Martha reflexiona, mostrándose pensativa.

—Yo _vivo _aquí; invado constantemente.

—Pero tú no eres una desconocida. Hay una diferencia, cariño. Los introvertidos necesitan su espacio.

Bella quiere alegar, pero no puede; Martha ha descifrado a Rosalie perfectamente en menos de media hora, sin caer en ningún de los conceptos erróneos que la gente tiene de ella comúnmente. A diferencia de Emmett, Rose _es _introvertida, y a pesar de que puede abrir su casa para eventos sociales y ponerse en exhibición cuando es necesario (incluso le gusta) en el curso normal de las cosas, su casa es su santuario y gente fuera de su familia no es bienvenida.

Bella se da cuenta de repente de que Rose ahora la considera parte de la familia.

Martha no dice nada más de Rosalie, soltando preguntas, en cambio, del refugio y de la disertación de Bella. Se quedan platicando hasta medianoche, pero se levantan temprano. Rose ya se ha ido, y Martha hace el desayuno. Cuando terminan, Bella maneja al refugio mientras Martha hace preguntas sobre los controles manuales de la furgoneta y luego del Oktoberfest que está tomando lugar en la ciudad… Helen depende mucho de su tema Alpino… y también de los residentes del Condado White, cuántos hay en el verano y cuántos son permanentes. —Tengo un amigo que es un ministro Metodista que es dueño de una cabaña cerca del lago Junaluska—dice. Junaluska está a una hora, cruzando la frontera con Carolina del Norte. —Vienen en abril y se van en Octubre.

—Tenemos de esos también. El condado White es un área extraña—Bella le dice. —Alguna gente aquí tiene mucho dinero, otros son bastante pobres. El turismo es nuestra actividad principal, como puedes imaginarte, y no pocos son residentes temporales. La ciudad solía ser un pueblo dedicado a extraer oro.

El refugio está un poco más allá del camino descuidado en la propiedad que Esme había encontrado en marzo. La vieja casa de granja se caía en pedazos… literalmente. Esme había quitado la estufa que funcionaba con madera y los antiguos lavatorios, luego tumbó el resto excepto por la chimenea, y empezó de nuevo desde las fundaciones. Ella y Emmett la habían reconstruido en seis meses. Hoy, es una hermosa casa azul de tres pisos con lugar para seis familias más un apartamento en el sótano que sirve para la residente encargada. Seis familias no son muchas, pero pensaron que estaba bien para empezar. Esme y Emmett agregarán otra ala el próximo verano si siguen creciendo, y Bella cree que lo hará. Se está esparciendo el mensaje. Por ahora, cuatro familias ocupan el refugio, más una mujer sin hijos.

La residente encargada que vive ahí, Madison Snow, las saluda en la puerta preparándose para irse a clases. Asiste a una universidad bautista por la carretera a Cleveland, así que ella y Martha se llevaron bien inmediatamente. Estudia una carrera en Educación Primaria y recientemente se ha comprometido; trabaja en el refugio para tener un lugar dónde vivir y ahorrar dinero para su boda. Edward ha dicho que lo cansa por su exagerada jovialidad, pero que no siente la necesidad de salvar las almas de las mujeres aquí, por lo menos no abiertamente, así que a Bella le parece bien. Habían tenido una larga plática de límites cuando Maddy había solicitado la residencia. La Casa McCarty era una organización sin fines de lucro, pero no tenía ninguna afiliación religiosa, y Bella quería dejar bien claro que no se toleraría ningún tipo de publicidad religiosa. Maddy respetó eso. Tal vez no es una feminista, ni está de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero está de acuerdo con las mujeres que huyen de situaciones abusivas y tiene una empatía natural a la que las mujeres del refugio responden. También creció en el área y tiene una mejor idea de las ideologías religiosas de la mayor parte de los residentes que la que tienen Rose y bella… lo que se demostró en las duras palabras que le dirigió Hannah Jones a Rose antes de irse en agosto. El tener a Madison en el refugio ha ayudado con las disputas religiosas ocasionales, ya que están en el lado Sur donde las ideas se dividen. Aparte de Maddy, tienen varios voluntarios que consisten de dos retirados que se hacen cargo de cuidar niños en el día, una consejera vocacional que viene dos veces a la semana, y una terapista familiar que dirige reuniones semanales y ofrece consejería privada, también. Todas son mujeres. Alice sigue siendo la administradora financiera. Los domingos en la tarde, pastores locales se turnan para dar servicio. Todos los que quieran ir se reúnen en la sala para el servicio religioso. Esme y Maddy siempre asisten. Bella y Rose hacen lo que pueden para evitarlo.

Martha pasa toda la mañana hablando con residentes mientras Bella responde mensajes de correo y telefónicos, luego se hace cargo del horario para el próximo mes. Esa tarde, Martha se hace cargo de los teléfonos mientras Bella tiene reuniones con las mujeres. Martha está contactando congregaciones locales de gente de color en los condados de White, Hall y Habersham. Todos los residentes que tienen por el momento son caucásicos. De hecho, sólo han tenido una familia de color desde que abrieron, y Bella tiene la esperanza de que Martha pueda abrir algunas puertas en la comunidad local de gente de color. Bella ya ha contactado varias iglesias locales, claro, pero el haber estado casada con Mark le permite saber que una activista blanca sólo recibirá una sonrisa, un movimiento de cabeza, y después será totalmente ignorada. Para el final de esa tarde, Martha no ha hecho sólo contactos firmes, sino que también tiene una terapista de color, la esposa de un pastor local, decidida a ofrecerse de voluntaria en el refugio. Bella está emocionadísima.

La cena es compartida en el refugio, un asunto ruidoso, y ya pasa de la puesta de sol para cuando las dos regresan a la casa de Rose. Rose aún no está. Martha y Bella hablan un poco de cómo pasar el día siguiente, el aniversario de la muerte de Mark. Martha ha traído consigo un pequeño maple para plantar en el patio trasero del refugio en honor a él.

—Se pondrá rojo y rosa en el otoño—dice. —Brillante como él lo era—Bella se suelta a llorar cuando Martha dice eso, y las dos lloran juntas un rato. Bella se va a la cama sintiéndose cansada, pero fresca de todo, levantándose la mañana siguiente para ver un alba brillante, fría y despejada como el día hace un año cuando ella y Mark habían tomado juntos el autobús a la universidad de Dawes… la última vez que lo había visto vivo.

Se queda en la cama un rato, juntando la fuerza para enfrentar al mundo, escuchando cómo el viento mueve las hojas secas de otoño. Finalmente levantándose, toma una ducha y se encuentra con Martha en el piso inferior. Para su sorpresa, se encuentra a Esme (Ann) ahí también. Esme y Martha están en medio de una conversación, pero ambas sonríen cuando Bella llega. —Hay huevos y tocino en el horno, manteniéndose calientes—le dice Martha al mismo tiempo que Esme se levanta para saludar a Bella con un abrazo.

Dada la luz afuera, bella se pregunta cómo planea Esme salir sin brillar al pasar por el jardín y la banqueta. Pero Esme explica en el siguiente momento:

—Vine a terminar mi trabajo en la oficina de Rosalie, arriba.

Las deja solas no mucho tiempo después, tomando el café que le ofrece Martha (y que Bella sabe será vaciado en el lavabo de algún baño).

Cuando se va, Martha dice, cariñosamente:

—Vino a revisar que estuvieras bien.

—Lo supuse—responde Bella empezando a comer sus huevos. —¿Qué estaban discutiendo ustedes?

—No de ti—dice Martha con un giño, reconociendo la curiosidad de Bella. —Hablábamos del refugio y me contó su propia historia, de cómo dejó a su esposo—la versión modificada, sin duda, la que Esme usa con los residentes. —Me preguntó un tanto de Mark, y me dijo que ya tiene todo listo y marcado para el pequeño maple.

—Suena como algo que haría Ann—responde Bella.

El plantar el árbol de Mark resulta un evento tranquilo sólo para Bella y Martha. El lugar que Esme preparó incluye el agujero pre-excavado. Martha está sorprendida y Bella, que sabe que Esme lo hizo sola, dice que el hermano de Bella probablemente lo hizo. Debido a la advertencia de Alice, es la primera vez que ha hecho referencia a Edward. Martha le pregunta si lo verá para agradecerle. Bella dice que probablemente no; trabajará toda la semana en Atlanta. Esa es la extensión de su conversación sobre Edward y Bella se alegra de eso. No quiere pensar en Edward el día de hoy.

Martha planta el arbolito y le pone un madero que lo sostenga para que se proteja del viento. El otoño no es la mejor estación para plantar, pero las hojas apenas han empezado a cambiar de color y los fotógrafos que se dedican a fotografiar esos cambios han llegado… los turistas vienen a ver como las montañas se vuelven amarillas y rosas y rojas. Pasará otro mes antes de que haya una helada, cree Bella. Cuando termina de acomodar la tierra, Martha dice una oración y las dos se sientan en silencio por un rato. Bella no llora mucho, sólo unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan. Después de un rato, Martha se acerca para tomar la mano izquierda de Bella, dándole golpecitos a su anillo matrimonial. —Ya es hora de quitártelo, corazón.

Bella hace puño su mano en la de Martha. —Mañana—dice.

—Mañana será—responde Martha, soltando la mano de Bella.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo hasta que Martha dice:

—A veces… muchas veces las viudas jóvenes y los viudos se alejan de sus familias políticas—Voltea a ver a Bella. La fuerte luz de la mañana brilla en su piel, haciéndola ver más rica como la tierra que puso alrededor del joven árbol de Mark. —Pero siempre serás mi hija… incluso después de que encuentres a alguien más y te cases de nuevo.

Bella ha temido esta conversación, y se reacomoda en su silla, incómoda. Martha no la ve directamente, pero Bella cree que la ve de reojo. —No necesito decirte que Mark hubiera querido que encontraras a alguien y seas feliz—Martha dice. —Ya lo sabes. Hoy lo recordamos. Mañana, la vida sigue. Pero quería que quedara claro que quiero seguir siendo parte de esa vida. Eres nuestra familia, cariño. Mark te trajo a nosotros, sí, pero ya eres una de nosotros y siempre lo serás. Espero que pronto llames por teléfono para contarle a Mama Martha todo del nuevo chico guapo que conociste… y no quiero que pienses que te resentiré o pensaré que olvidaste a mi hijo. Sé que eres mejor que eso. No olvidamos a los que nos dejan. Sólo aprendemos a seguir viviendo.

Bella siente lágrimas calientes saliendo sin freno ahora, lágrimas de las que creía que había escapado, y siente nudos por dentro, su estómago sintiendo nauseas por la ansiedad. Probablemente debió haber esperado algo así de Martha, pero no lo hizo. Nunca había conocido a una viuda de su edad, sólo divorciadas que no querían ser parte de las familias de sus ex-esposos, y se da cuenta que había asumido que sin Mark que la uniera a ellos, ni hijos, eventualmente perdería contacto con los Jackson. Una parte de ella está profundamente agradecida de que no lo hará. Martha ha sido más madre para ella que su propia madre, y las hermanas de Mark se habían convertido en las hermanas que Bella nunca tuvo. No hay muchas suegras que le dirían a sus nueras que quieren escuchar todo el chisme de sus novios nuevos. Martha es única. Claro, no muchas suegras son pastoras tampoco.

Martha se acerca a tomar su mano, pero no pide que le responda. Tal vez toma las lágrimas de Bella como respuesta. Y lo son. Pero las lágrimas de Bella también vienen del estrés y la ansiedad. La oferta de Martha se convierte fácilmente en complicaciones. El mantenerla ignorante de los secretos de los Cullen será difícil incluso en las mejores circunstancias.

Mañana, se dice Bella a ella misma. Se preocupará por esto mañana. Hoy, sólo se sentirá agradecida.

El teléfono de Bella previene que siga la conversación, y ella se limpia los ojos tratando de calmarse y buscando su teléfono en la bolsa de la silla. Como no reconoce el número de donde llaman, abre el teléfono y contesta:

—Habla Bella Jackson.

—Bella—dice la voz de una mujer en el otro lado de la línea. —Soy Anita Jeffries de la Oficina del Alguacil del Condado White— Jeffries es una de las policías que llevan mujeres al refugio de vez en cuando. Algunas llegan por medio de la tienda de Alice, la cara pública del refugio, pero otras son llevadas directamente. —Estoy en el hospital—Jeffries continúa. —Quería saber si tenían lugar para otra familia.

—Claro, por supuesto. Tenemos cuatro familias y una soltera, pero podemos recibir otra. ¿Qué pasó?

—Una mujer joven llegó esta mañana en una ambulancia después de una llamada al número de emergencias por una disputa doméstica. Los oficiales que atendieron la llamada tuvieron que tomar custodia de los hijos también.

—Ay, no—dice Bella suavemente. —¿Cómo están?

—Las niñas están algo sacudidos, pero físicamente están bien. Su mamá tiene un brazo roto, un ojo morado y algunos golpes y cortadas. Te explicaré bien cuando lleguemos ahí. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tenían lugar para ellos.

—Sí lo hay. ¿Qué tanto tardarán en llegar?

—Probablemente bastante. Tenemos que llenar reportes y el hospital tiene que darla de alta. No nos esperes antes de la una. Te llamaré de nuevo cuando vayamos en camino.

Bella cuelga y voltea a ver a Martha. —Viene un nuevo residente. Sé que se supone que nos tomaríamos el día libre pero….

Martha sólo sacude la cabeza. —La mejor manera de honrar la memoria de Mark es cuidando gente. Vamos a preparar el cuarto.

Como lo predijo, la oficial Jeffries llega a la uno con los nuevos residentes. Es nada más y nada menos que Hannah Jones y sus tres hijas… los primeros residentes del refugio que llegaron en julio. El brazo derecho de Hannah está enyesado y uno de sus ojos está tan hinchado que no puede abrirlo. Su rostro está lleno de cortes cerrados con puntos y camina agachada. El brazo que no tiene roto se ve como un tablero de ajedrez gracias a los golpes. Su vestido de noche está claramente roto y alguien en el hospital le dio una bata de hospital para cubrirse. Su hija más joven se aferra a su falda y se rehúsa a separarse de ella; las otras dos parecen en shock. Bella agradece que Martha esté ahí, quien se hace cargo de los niños, separando a la pequeña de su madre, mientras Bella habla con Hannah. Le llaman a Esme pero Bella sabe que la luz del sol le hará difícil llegar aquí.

Hannah tiene dificultades contando lo que pasó. Habla en susurros crudos, mitad humillada, mitad asustada, y fuma como chimenea todo el tiempo de la entrevista. Han llegado residentes con heridas físicas, pero este es el peor caso que Bella ha visto, y está aterrada luchando entre simpatía y un poco de repulsión. —Amenazó con matarme—dice Hannah. —Llegó a casa a las cinco esta mañana… había estado toda la noche tomándose nuestro dinero. Lo maldije cuanto pude pero no debí haber hecho eso. A veces me pongo impaciente y me golpeó por lo que le dije—inconscientemente se toca el rostro cerca de su ojo morado.

—Hannah—Bella le dice suavemente, —nada le da a nadie el derecho de golpearte—Bella sabe que la lengua de Hannah _puede_ ser bastante grosera y su carácter demandante, pero eso no es una excusa.

Hannah termina su cigarro y saca otro; gracias a sus manos temblorosas y su brazo roto, le toma tres intentos el poder conectar el cigarro con su Benson & Hedges. Finalmente lo logra y continúa. —Jenna se despertó y bajó cuando nos escuchó gritando. Estaba llorando y rogándole que se detuviera. La golpeó también, y perdí los estribos después de eso. Me le aventé. Va a decir que traté de ahorcarlo, el hijo de puta… y lo hice. Golpeó a mi hija. Rasguñé su cara y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, pero me aventó a la barra de la cocina y me dijo que me iba a matar. Así que rompí el brazo. Intentó golpearme de nuevo con un banquillo de la cocina, pero Jenna se aventó sobre mí, y entonces se fue. Temía que había ido al cobertizo por el rifle, pero luego escuché que se encendía el coche y se fue. Jenna llamó al número de emergencia.

—Jenna es una chica inteligente—Bella dice.

—Presenté un interdicto—Hannah agrega. —No sé si será suficiente, pero no puedo regresar. Sé que puedo ser una perra; lo hago enojar. Pero golpeó a mi hija. No regresaré.

Bella sólo asiente. Eso es, desafortunadamente, lo que tiene que pasar para que una mujer se mantenga alejada… que sus hijos sean amenazados.

—¿Puedes llamarle a Esme? —pregunta Hannah.

Bella le sonríe. —Ya lo hice. Vendrá en cuando pueda.

Hannah asiente, inclinándose un poco, cruzando el brazo bueno sobre su pecho, sin mirar a Bella. Sólo se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás y sigue fumando. Bella la deja para que piense, saliendo a ver cómo acomoda Martha a las niñas. Media hora después, Esme llega, habiendo cruzado en un momento nublado del coche al porche rápidamente. Ella y Hannah se encierran en un cuarto arriba a platicar y Martha hace a Bella a un lado para hacerle unas preguntas.

—Sí—Bella dice—estuvo aquí antes pero regresó con su esposo.

—Tantas lo hacen—Martha suspira, luego inclina la cabeza y ve a Bella. —La ubicación de este lugar es seguro, ¿verdad? No necesitamos a un hombre como ese apareciéndose por aquí.

—Es seguro. Los que trabajan aquí saben, claro, y la policía, y los donadores, pero la tienda de Alice es a donde llega el correo y donde está la oficina principal— Bella pregunta después—¿Podrías hablar con Hannah más tarde? La razón por la que regresó con su esposo fue porque su familia la presionó a ser una buena esposa y su esposo juraba que había regresado al camino de Dios.

Martha suspira de nuevo. —Puede regresar al camino de Dios yendo a terapia.

—Eso es lo que le dijimos Rose y yo, pero tal vez necesita que se lo diga un ministro.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Martha cumple su palabra. Encuentra una manera de hablar con Hannah esa tarde, aunque Esme se queda con ella, indispuesta a dejar a la joven mujer fuera de su vista ese primer día. —Tu amiga está un tanto encariñada—Martha le dice a Bella más tarde. Han regresado a la casa de Rosalie, aunque, de nuevo, Rose no está en casa. Está en su oficina preparando papeles para que el juez firme órdenes mañana.

—Lo sé—Bella dice. —He hablado con ella al respecto. Pero no estoy segura de que lo entendió. Ann tiene un buen corazón.

Martha se encoje de hombros. —A veces tienes que quemarte para aprender.

—Ya se quemó la primera vez que Hannah se fue.

—A veces toma más de una vez. Parece una mujer muy dulce, tu Ann… aunque Hannah le decía Esther.

¿Esther? El oído de Martha no ha de estar tan bien, pero Bella no la corrige, sólo dice:

—Es su otro nombre—luego cambia el tema. —¿Y qué te gustaría hacer mañana? Tengo que ir al refugio en la mañana, pero puedo salir después de la comida.

Discuten sobre el día siguiente y Bella se alegra de que ambas tuvieron algo qué las mantuviera ocupadas el día de hoy después de todo. Ya es tarde cuando se va a dormir y se toma una de las pastillas para dormir que el doctor le había recetado después de la muerte de Mark. No quiere estar toda la noche despierta dando vueltas en su cama, y tampoco quiere soñar. Preparándose para la cama, hace una pausa en frente de su joyero y mira su mano izquierda. Hace rato, había insistido en no quitárselo hasta mañana, pero se da cuenta de que está lista esta noche. Abriendo el joyero, se quita el anillo dorado, y lo pone en uno de los espacios para anillos. No hay drama en el asunto. Los cielos no se abren ni los truenos caen. Cierra el joyero y termina su higiene nocturna. En la mañana, no hay comentarios acerca de su dedo sin anillo. Hay, sin embargo, una rosa blanca en su escritorio en el refugio. Ssabe quién la dejó. No ha sabido de él desde el lunes en la tarde… ni siquiera un correo electrónico ni un mensaje de texto… y no hay ninguna nota acompañando a la rosa, pero no necesita una para saber que es de él. Levanta el pequeño florero con su mano izquierda.

El resto de la visita de Martha pasa sin ningún otro incidente, y Bella se siente agradecida. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice, no van a la universidad de Dawes hasta en la tarde y no se encuentran a Lorraine. Ven a Jeff Simmons, el consejero de Mark, y a Jimmy DeSanti, quien ayuda a editar los últimos dos artículos de Mark. Luego, hacen una parada en la tienda de Alice de camino a casa. Martha parece encantada con Alice, pero la mayor parte de la gente se siente así cuando Alice quiere. Alice alaba el hermoso caftán africano que lleva puesto Martha, lo que las lleva a discutir de tejidos, bordados y arte textil femenina. Alice consigue una dirección de World Ark, una compañía que distribuye artesanías al mayoreo mundialmente, en caso de que quisiera vender otras artes aparte de las locales. Dado a la manera que Alice observa la ropa de Martha, Bella sospecha que lo hará. Mientras hablan, Bella se encuentra preguntándose si hay vampiros en África (seguramente), si Carlisle ha conocido algunos, y si su piel café sin sangre se ve gris.

Y eso le recuerda el rostro de Mark cuando estaba en la morgue. De repente está llorando sin parar en la bodega de Alice mientras Martha la intenta consolar y Alice sube a traer una botella de agua que es de lo único que tiene en su refrigerador. Bella ni siquiera puede explicarle a Martha lo que la llevó a llorar, y eso le recuerda de nuevo las complicaciones que vendrán con su amistad con los Cullen.

La mañana siguiente, Martha regresa a Jacksonville después del desayuno, no sin hacer que Bella le prometa que irá a visitarla el día de Gracias. Las fiestas como esa son para la familia, lo que significa Martha y Renee, no Rose y Emmett… aunque Emmett no se ve sorprendido porque Bella se vaya. Él y Jasper llegan de cazar alrededor de las diez de esa mañana, sus ojos dorado brilloso y sus pasos llenos de energía. Jasper deja a Emmett en el refugio para que pueda reparar uno de los ganchos de baño que un niño zafó por accidente al colgarse en él "como un chango." Cuando termina, pasa por la oficina de Bella para guardar su taladro y para que le cuente de la visita de Martha. —No te divertirías mucho con nosotros—dice cuando Bella menciona el día de Gracias. —No cocinamos nuestros pavos.

Bella toma de su té y sonríe ante la imagen mental de Emmett corriendo por los arbustos persiguiendo un pavo salvaje. —No pensé que los pájaros valieran el esfuerzo.

—No lo son. Personalmente prefiero jamón para el día de Gracias, aunque encontrar cerdos silvestres no es precisamente fácil tampoco.

—¿Hay cerdos silvestres?

—Bueno, son descendientes de cerdos de granja que escaparon, pero son salvajes ahora, sí. Son malvadísimos. Los hace divertidos, para ser sincero.

Bella tiene que reírse, y se alegra de que sus vampiros se sientan cómodos hablando de sus hábitos alimenticios con ella… o por lo menos Emmett. Edward es más quisquilloso.

—¿Cuántos ciervos cazaron tú y Jasper?

—Sólo dos cada quien, aunque yo cacé uno de cinco puntos. Tratamos de obedecer los límites legales. Hasta cierto punto. Incluso tengo una licencia para cazar— Buscando en su bolsillo trasero, saca su cartera y saca la licencia de papel para que la vea. Esto la hace reír a carcajadas, así que ríe hasta que casi no puede respirar. Emmett sonría ampliamente, luego guarda la licencia. En una voz normal y casual, dice:

—Veo que te quistaste tu anillo.

Bella se calma inmediatamente. —Ya era tiempo.

—No es crítica, sólo una observación—después de un respiro, añade —Edward va a venir a la casa esta noche. Me llamó hace un rato; tiene el fin de semana libre, para variar. Está enojado porque Jasper y yo salimos a cazar mientras él estaba atorado en la ciudad. Probablemente lo acompañaré cuando te duermas.

—Tal vez encuentre un puma.

—No. No por estos rumbos. Están extintos en el este, excepto, tal vez, por unos cuantos por Blue Ridge, pero incluso si viéramos uno, no lo mataría. Ponemos atención a la lista de especies en extinción. En esta temporada el año, Edward limpia las carreteras de Atlanta de ciervos, para que no causen tantos accidentes. Buscaremos unos cuantos hoy en la noche, o tal vez coyotes. Escuché que están robando los animales pequeños de las granjas.

Bella no responde inmediatamente, pensando en lo que Emmett le ha dicho. Sus vampiros cumplen todas las reglan incluso cuando no tienen que hacerlo, y en más formas que sólo en no tomar sangre humana. A Edward podrán gustarle los pumas, pero no lo cazará donde sobreviven sólo en pequeños números. Emmett, y sin duda Jasper también, compraron licencias de caza e incluso obedecen los límites. Son ciudadanos responsables. Es más prosaico que peligroso, pero está orgullosa de ellos… lo que probablemente pueda tomarse como condescendencia. No puede evitarlo, a paesar de eso, y sonría terminando su té.

—A Edward le va dar gusto verte—dice Emmett con cuidado.

Bella voltea la mirada a la ventana de su oficina. —Me dará gusto verlo también.

**Notas: **

De la autora:

_Encuentro algo irreal en que un vampiro consuma media docena de animales en cada caza. El estómago humano simplemente no está tan grande, e incluso si los vampiros son diferentes internamente, nuestros cuerpos tienen lugar para sólo un galón y medio de sangre… no creo que ni siquiera los cuerpos de los vampiros puedan con más. Un ciervo simple de 200 libras tiene más sangre que un humano promedio. Un ciervo a la vez es suficiente incluso si asumimos que un poco de sangre se desperdicie o que no la tomen toda. _

Mías:

Ah, qué actualizaciones diarias ni qué nada. Lo intenté, de verdad, y lo hice varios días, pero tuve más que hacer de lo que creí que tendría. Y todavía no termino, pero me tomé un rato para terminar esto. Por esa razón, este capítulo está mal editado. Es más un borrador releído, pero ya no quería hacerlos esperar más. Disculpen los Orrores. Mañana entro a clases, así que no puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré. En cuanto tenga oportunidad me traduzco los más que pueda. Como siempre, agradezco los reviews y les pido que incluso si leen varios seguidos, se tomen un minuto extra y dejen uno por cada uno. Bienvenidos nuevos lectores, que al parecer hay bastantes en estos últimos capítulos. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer, tanto la autora como yo lo agradecemos. Oh y por cierto, mande previews a los primeros reviews, pero a los demas no me alcanzo el tiempo. Gracias por comprenderme, he andado de arriba a abajo desde el jueves y aun me falta mucho por hacer.

Saludos!

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_El anillo no está ya en la mano de Bella y Edward debe enfrentarse a cosas que ha estado evitando. Una zarigüeya está involucrada. Sí, de verdad. _


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta y ocho_

—¿Tú y tu amiguita rompieron?

Tanto molesto y sorprendido, Edward levanta la mirada para encontrarse a los ojos azul celeste de Chip Clayton. —¿Qué?

—Tu teléfono no está pegado a tu oreja últimamente, ni tampoco estás enviando mensajes de texto en los descansos.

Con una mirada feroz, Edward dice:

—No mando mensajes de texto todos los descansos.

—Patrañas—Braxton se sienta en la mesa de cafetería con ellos. Los otros dos residentes tienen charolas con comida, pero Edward juega con un café para pretender. —Te decimos el Deditos Rápidos.

—Jódete—dice Edward casi alegremente. A pesar de que evita decir profanidades la mayor parte del tiempo, sabe que sus compañeros ven eso raro, así que intenta actualizar sus patrones de habla de vez en cuando. Braxton se ríe, de una manera juguetona, pero la sonrisa de Clayton es demasiado sospechosa. Pretenderá estar jugando, pero le gustaría si Edward sufriera en su vida personal. Así es de mezquino. —Su suegra está de visita y la mantiene ocupada—Edward explica. Pudo haber dicho que tenía compañía e ignorarlo, pero quiere decir algo.

—¿_Su suegra?_ —Clayton brinca ante eso como Edward sabía que lo haría.

—Es una viuda, pendejo; su esposo murió el año pasado. Y somos sólo amigos. Ya te dije.

Braxton bufa tratando de esconderlo comiendo de su pasta, pero no hace ningún otro comentario, cambiando el tema a uno que Edward escucha a medias, su mente en otro lugar. Finalmente es viernes y verá a Bella esta noche. Después de un minuto, se da cuenta que está moviendo su pierna en un gesto nervioso, justo como lo hace un humano.

En el camino de regreso al piso de neurología, Clayton logra alcanzarlo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunta —¿Desde que murió su esposo?

—Te dije que un año. Cumplió un año este miércoles.

—Ah, entonces el aniversario ha pasado y el luto acaba. Puedes aventártele, hermano—Edward le avienta una mirada feroz pero Clayton no se intimida. Sus ojos reflejan perspicacia. Toman las escaleras porque Clayton quiere presentarse como alguien saludable. —Es bonita—dice con voz pensativa. La había visto cuando ella y Alice habían venido el día que perdió su primer paciente. —Aunque las paralíticas no son para mí. Sería como tirarse un pez muerto.

Sin duda el otro hombre había contado con estar en un lugar público para su protección, pero olvidó que están en la semi-privacidad de la escalera y Edward lo tiene estrellado contra la pared de concreto, con el pasamanos blanco encajándose en su espalda, antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando. El rostro de Edward está enfrente del suyo y Clayton parece (por fin) _entender_… que Edward no es sólo su rival intelectual, sino un _depredador. _Su cuerpo completo ha empezado a temblar y el sudor corre por su frente y labio superior. Edward lo sostiene suavemente, tratando de no causar marcas. Con intimidarlo es suficiente. —Si vuelves a decir algo como eso otra vez, romperé tu cuello, cretino—Edward lo avienta de nuevo de modo que pierde el equilibrio y tiene que sostenerse en el pasamanos para evitar caerse mientras Edward pasa por un lado, sube lo que queda de las escaleras y entra por la pesada puerta de emergencias.

Ignora a Clayton por el resto del día, aunque puede escuchar los pensamientos de enojo y miedo de los otros residentes. Por ahora, Clayton no puede decidir qué es lo que más siente cuando Edward se le acerca… humillación o terror sin nombre. En retrospectiva, Edward está un poco avergonzado. No debió haber perdido los estribos de esa manera… pero nadie tiene el derecho de insultar a Bella de esa manera mientras él esté lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. Cuando termina su turno a las tres, huye del hospital con todo un fin de semana libre por delante. Ya ha salido de la ciudad hacia el norte antes de que la hora pico del tráfico de los viernes en la tarde lo alcance. Regresando al tiempo estándar, el sol se ha puesto antes de que llegue a Helen. Pasa por el refugio primero porque Esme llamó para pedírselo. Quiere que revise los puntos de Hannah y su brazo.

La furgoneta del refugio sigue estacionada al frente, así que Bella debe de seguir ahí. Hace que su estómago se voltee, lo que es evidentemente ridículo para un vampiro, pero aún sufre de ansiedad y puede detectar el aroma único de Bella en cuando Madison lo deja entrar. Bloque los típicos tartamudeos mentales de la chica cuando lo ve y se dirige a la oficina de Bella. Madison no es mala, sólo… _tediosa. _Odia escuchar sus pensamientos.

La puerta de Bella está abierta y puede oler el persistente aroma del té de menta marrueco en el aire al entrar. Como siempre pasa cuando está en su presencia, hay una comodidad de quietud mental. Escuchando a Edward entrar, Bella levanta la mirada. La lámpara en su escritorio resalta su cabello café y brilla en sus ojos, y cuando sonríe, su corazón muerto se alegra. —Esme dijo que pasarías por aquí antes de ir a casa.

—Quiere que revise a Hannah.

Bella se hace para atrás para salir de su escritorio, dándole vuelta a la esquina para entrar al pasillo. En la escalera principal, grita.

—¡Esme! ¡Hannah! ¡El Dr. Masen está aquí! —Hay un elevador que instaló Esme, pero la mayoría de los residentes usan las escaleras. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Bella pregunta mientras esperan.

—Largo—admite, aunque no ha sido más largo de lo normal. Pero incluso los vampiros pueden sufrir de una perspectiva de desplazamiento hacia el rojo en la que los minutos se estiran como el universo que se expande. Puede escuchar pasos en las escaleras y la voz de Esme en alguna parte del piso superior, sus palabras claras mientras trata de animar a Hannah. La chica no quiere verlo, aparentemente.

Edward pasa los siguientes diez minutos revisando a la joven mujer en el pequeño consultorio del refugio. Está bien, considerando lo que ha sufriendo, pero hay una suavidad en su piel y en su cabello, y los pensamientos superficiales que capta en su cabeza le dicen el por qué no quería que la revisara alguien del refugio. Volteando, le dice a Esme y a Bella que salgan por un momento. Intercambian miradas la una con la otra, luego con Hannah. No es que no confíen en él, pero están preocupadas de que Hannah se vaya a sentir nerviosa sola con un hombre. Hannah, sin embargo, sólo deja caer la mirada y asiente. Ella sabe que Edward se ha dado cuenta. Cuando Esme y Bella se van, no desperdicia palabras.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

—Casi tres meses—levanta la mirada, su rostro tenso con la anticipación de un regaño ante la estupidez de embarazarse de nuevo cuando sabe que ella y su esposo no pueden mantener a los primero s tres y tienen problemas maritales. Edward se pregunta si pensó que el estar embarazada la protegería de su esposo. —El doctor en la sala de emergencias dijo que la caída no lo lastimó—agrega, con la mano en su abdomen en un gesto protector universal para todas las mujeres embarazadas.

—Los bebés están mejor protegidos por el vientre de lo que creemos. ¿Ya tienes un doctor obstetra?

—Supongo que el mismo que asistió en el parto de los primeros tres, pero por ahora no tenemos seguro porque Brady no está trabajando.

La mira con cuidado. —¿Tu esposo lo sabe?

—No.

—¿Quieres que lo sepa?

No responde inmediatamente y puede ver la indecisión en su mente. Finalmente, sólo dice:

—Insistiría que regresara.

—La violencia doméstica es una ofensa criminal. Hay récord en el hospital de tus heridas y tu hija fue testigo de él golpeándote repetidamente. La ley estará de tu lado—Sin embargo, Edward sabe que demasiados de estos casos no son tan simples, incluso si uno pensaría que deberían serlo. La víctima es culpada de su calidad de víctima, y si Edward ha visto dentro de muchas mentes como para saber que las relaciones como las de Hannah y Brady no están en blanco y negro, aún así no hay excuso para que alguien más fuerte golpeé a alguien más débil por otra razón que no sea defensa propia. Quisiera echarle la culpa de la violencia doméstica a la sociedad sin modales en la que está atrapado, pero sabe que no es así cada que ve a Esme. A pesar de eso, no aceptará la falta de control como una excusa para cometer violencia en contra de una mujer. El control es el dios de Edward.

Hannah no dice nada, pero puede leer sus dudas en cuanto a presentar cargos que no tiene qué. Se compadece de su esposo, pero también le tiene miedo, por lo menos cuando ha estado tomando. De ella salen las mismas dudas mentales que salían de Chip Clayton cada que Edward estaba a menos de un metro de él después del incidente en las escaleras. Si Hannah no es tan frágil emocionalmente como otras de las mujeres que viven aquí, aprendió a tener miedo de Brady. Su mente aún reproduce el momento en que medio aventó, medio empujó a su hija a la pared. Eso la atormentará por mucho tiempo. Edward espera que lo suficiente. —Te daré una receta para las vitaminas prenatales—dice después de un momento de silencio. —contactaré a tu obstetra anterior si me das el nombre. También, voy a meterte a un programa para dejar de fumar.

Ella se ve huraña ante esto. —Fumé con los otros tres, y mi mamá fumó con nosotros. Estamos muy bien así.

—No eras mi paciente con los otros tres—dice duramente para interrumpirla. Está escribiendo la receta. —Dejarás de fumar. No es saludable— se muerde la lengua antes de que pueda agregar "y no es digno de una dama."

Sigue viéndolo con coraje, pero no lo contradice. Edward cree que si sólo puede convencerla de no regresar con su esposo, estará bien. Hay un fuego dentro de ella, una fuerza que le recuerda a Esme incluso cuando en personalidad no se parece en nada a Esme.

Hablan un poco más, la convence de decirle a Esme la verdad de su condición, y a Bella también, luego sale a la sala a esperar. Echándole un vistazo a la lámpara de hierro en el techo, lucha para bloquear los pensamientos de los residentes del refugio a su alrededor. Hierven con dudas, ansiedades, miedos… tantos están perdidos. Lo deprime. Finalmente, Bella sale.

—Esme va a quedarse con Hannah un rato—dice. Se ve cansada. Ya son casi las siete.

—¿Ya comiste?

—A mediodía.

—Vamos por algo de cenar— aquí en el refugio no agrega "para ti." Parándose en frente de ella, le abre la puerta. —¿Comida china para llevar?

Ella se ríe. —¿Algo con vegetales, Dr. Masen? De hecho, Martha me dejó una tonelada de comida en la casa. No está de acuerdo con mi dieta de comida congelada tampoco.

Sigue su furgoneta de regreso a la casa de Rose y Emmett, luego le busca comida en el refrigerador, calentándola mientras ella se acomoda en la mesa. Le sirve una copa de vino aunque ella no la ha pedido, se la lleva, luego se sienta para verla comer cuando su cena está lista. Después de unas cuantas mordidas, Bella se detiene para mirarlo con ferocidad. —¿Qué? —pregunta Edward.

—Me pones nerviosa, viéndome de esa manera. Por favor, no me digas que _todavía _ crees que es interesante verme comer.

—Pues sí.

—Incluso si, y tu lo admitiste, el olor y sabor de la comida humana es como "comer tierra."

—El ver no es comer— No le dice que encuentra sensual el verla comer, sus labios envolviéndose alrededor del tenedor o su lengua pasando por sus labios o su garganta pasando la comida. Le da hambre de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con comida…

Y eso lo hace detenerse, recordando el comentario de Chip Clayton. Inmediatamente, lo borra de su mente, pero se pregunta si lo hace porque es insultante o porque no quiere pensar en lo que Bella puede y no puede hacer sexualmente. Es un tema que ha investigado y evitado al mismo tiempo, manteniéndolo firmemente a un nivel intelectual. Pudo haberle sacado la respuesta que quiere saber directamente a la cabeza de Mark en más de una ocasión, pero se ha rehusado firmemente a hacerlo. Cuando fantasea con tener sexo con ella (y lo hace), es la Bella joven en sus brazos. Pero cuando piensa en besarla, es su Bella de ahora. Trata de decirse que fantasea con la Bella joven porque es con la que ha tenido sesiones de besos subidas de tono y porque es de la que tiene material de fantasía listo… excepto que eso no explica por qué imagina que besa a la Bella de hoy.

Ella sigue viéndolo viéndola. —Sabes—dice ella después de un momento—si vas a verme comer, deberías dejarme _verte _comer.

Se sienta de golpe y sacude la cabeza. —No quieres ver eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bella, es que… no. Es peligroso que encienda el lado depredador de mi en tu presencia.

La ceja de Bella se levanta. —Es difícil mantener una amistad con alguien que insiste en esconder partes de él mismo.

—No estoy escondiendo nada. Te diré lo quieras saber, pero eso no es algo que quieras ver. No es seguro.

—Edward, _Emmett _es más honesto conmigo en cuanto los hábitos alimenticios de los vampiros de lo que tú lo eres— baja su tenedor y cruza las manos en frente de ella, inclinándose en la mesa. —Me sigues tratando como si crees que no puedo con ello, o que no lo entiendo. Puedo y lo entiendo.

Edward la observa detenidamente, sin poder hablar de repente. Pero no es la reprensión que le dio lo que ha robado su voz.

Su brazo izquierdo está sobre el derecho, su mano izquierda sobre su codo derecho. No hay ninguna banda dorada en su dedo izquierdo.

Toda su atención se ha enfocado en ese dedo sin amillo y sabe que ella se ha de dar cuenta de qué es lo que está viendo, pero no puede despegar la mirada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sin su anillo de matrimonio? Ha estado con ella por dos horas, ¿y apenas se da cuenta? Aunque ha estado tan acostumbrado a verlo que dejó de notarlo… en parte fue a propósito. Sus ojos se deslizan hacia otro lado, deliberadamente enfocándose en otro lado.

Pero no lleva el anillo hoy, y en alguna parte dentro de él, una pared se derrumba y se hace polvo.

Está súbitamente aterrorizado. Y confundido porque está aterrorizado. E irritado consigo mismo porque está confundido. Todos estos sentimientos conflictivos se arremolinan en su pecho como en una lavadora.

No lleva su anillo. ¿Ahora qué se supone que debe hacer? Abre su boca, la cierra, abre su boca, la cierra. Sabe que debe verse como pez fuera del agua. Bella inclina la cabeza. —¿Sí? —No responde.

La pared derrumbada no la estaba protegiendo a ella de él. Lo estaba protegiendo a él de ella. Ahora entiende eso. El amor es algo de miedo. Es más fácil si se ama a una distancia… mucho más después de haber estado solo por un siglo. Lo intentó antes, pero huyó cuando se volvió difícil. Se retiró del campo de batalla y la observó por una década sin que ella se diera cuenta, justo como lo hacía al verla dormir. Y a pesar de lo mucho que se ha dicho a sí mismo que su corazón sufría por ella, sabe que él _quería _que fuera de esa manera.

Era más seguro… y no para ella.

Dejó que Mark se quedara con ella no porque pensó que sería racista luchar por ella, o porque Mark era mejor para ella con su amor humano y vida mortal. Oh, Edward era… y aún lo es… racista; intenta superarlo (y conocer a Mark lo ayudó mucho), pero sus pensamientos racistas persisten. Pero a pesar de eso, su racismo no es la razón _real _por la que dejó que Mark se quedara con Bella. Aquí, ahora… con el anillo fuera y la pared derrumbada… no puede engañarse más. No la dejó hace diez años por el bien de ella, a pesar de lo que le dijo a su familia y lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

La dejó porque tenía miedo. El amor es un riesgo, y el tomar riesgos es difícil. El amor significa cortarse a sí mismo desde la garganta hasta la ingle para dejarla que lo vea, hablando figurativamente. No puede decirse a sí mismo que es un hombre noble, un caballero, pero es un cobarde, eso es lo que es. Bella tiene razón, se está escondiendo. Siempre lo ha estado haciendo. Sólo encontró excusas para justificar su propia cobardía.

Abruptamente, sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella. Bella parece estar dividida entre estar molesta o divertida y tal vez un poco preocupada. —¿De verdad quieres verme comer? —dice de golpe.

La otra ceja de Bella se levanta también. —Dije que sí.

Edward se levanta. Es vacilante, no elegante. —Ven afuera entonces.

Camina hasta la puerta principal y la escucha moviéndose detrás de él. Le abre la puerta y salen al porche. La casa de Emmett y Rose está separada de todo, y aunque no está al borde del Chattahoochee como la cabaña, hay áreas forestales alrededor. Aún no está seguro de esto, pero sabe que es algo que debe hacer. No puede ser real para ella… su ser entero… hasta que le muestre esta parte de él. Le ha mostrado otras cosas, por supuesto, pero son aspectos de ser un vampiro que se consideran deseables… su fuerza, su velocidad, su indestructibilidad. Pero el **beber sangre**… esa es la esencia pura del vampirismo… la parte fea… y la ha escondido. Aún más importante, el comer es un acto comunal para los humanos, y para los vampiros también. El rehusarse a comer con otro es rehusar compañía. El rehusar a ser hospitalarios. El rehusarse a ser abiertos con el otro.

—Espera aquí—dice, y corre a velocidad vampiro por el bosque. En la noche en lo oscuro, las criaturas que se esconden en el día salen. Su presa no tiene que ser grande… no una comida completa. Él y Emmett irán a cazar más tarde. Es sensible al aroma y sonidos de animales pequeños y tibios del bosque. No escogerá uno que sea lindo y tierno; eso sería buscar problemas. Se conforma con una zarigüeya. La mayoría de los humanos no los encuentran atractivos. Normalmente un animal tan pequeño no valdría su tiempo, pero ahora, está en el árbol en un m omento para tomarlo de su cola desnuda. Sisea y se revuelca para liberarse. Casi se compadece de él, pero el depredador dentro de él está vivo ahora y quiere alimentarse.

Regresa a Bella en cuestión de segundos con la zarigüeya en las manos. Los ojos de Bella se posan en el animal y se llenan de tristeza, pero luego se deshace de su pena y asiente.

—No estaba jugando con la parte "insegura" de esto—le dice Edward, luego llama, —¿Emmett? —Su voz no se levanta, pero sabe que Emmett lo escuchará. Incluso el siseo de la zarigüeya es más fuerte. Emmett llega a la puerta principal, abriéndola. La luz dorada del interior lo ilumina como a un ángel. —Bella quiere… necesita… ver—levanta la zarigüeya. —Pero… ¿por si acaso?

Entendiendo, Emmett sólo asiente y baja las escaleras para pararse a un lado de Edward, no en el campo visual de Bella pero donde pueda sostener a Edward si se necesita. Durante todo esto, los ojos de Edward no se han apartado de los de Bella. Ella espera con calma. —Hazlo—dice ahora. Sus labios se tuercen. —No estoy segura de que eso te llenará, pero está bien.

—Es un bocadillo antes de la cena—dice Emmett, medio riéndose.

—No estoy segura de que igualaría una zarigüeya a galletas saldas y queso—responde Bella.

Y de repente, Edward se está tiendo. La tensión se ha roto, pero compasión por la zarigüeya asustada lo hace regresar y termina su vida rápidamente, rompiéndole el cuello y acercándolo a su boca, encajándole los dientes.

Sabe mal. Sabe muy mal. Y si el animal tiene más de un par de tazas de sangre, estaría sorprendido, pero tiene hambre y lo vacía rápidamente para no tener que soportar por mucho el sabor… como solía tragarse las coles de Bruselas que le daba su madre casi sin masticar. Bella lo observa sin titubear, sus ojos suaves y agradecidos. Entiendo lo que se le está otorgando... Cuando termina, casi escupe del asco, y se alegra de que estén afuera. Bella huele cien veces más dulce que la zarigüeya y e es afortunado que la brisa nocturna. Su naturaleza depredadora no está completamente activada… normalmente come en el momento que asegura su presa y hay más persecución que alerte sus instintos… pero su sangre canta para él, y por un momento **la quiere. **Sus pupilas se dilatan y sus fosas nasales se ensanchan. Emmett lo toma de la parte superior del brazo; es sutil, pero Edward mueve la cabeza en agradecimiento. El toque de Emmett lo regresó a la tierra y su control regresa. Agachándose, Emmett le quita el cuerpo de la zarigüeya a Edward.

—Yo me desharé de esto.

—Gracias.

Emmett se ha ido en un instante. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Edward se acerca a Bella. Ella le sonríe. —Gracias — levanta su mano, la izquierda sin anillo. Edward la toma en su derecha y la aprieta con cuidado. Sigue teniendo miedo del futuro, pero su corazón se siente extrañamente lleno. Regresan adentro y hablan hasta tarde en la noche cuando Bella empieza a bostezar. Le desea buenas noches y se encuentra con Emmett al frente para la caza real. Corren a la cabaña donde se cambia la ropa, luego salen en busca de ciervos. Emmett no tiene hambre, pero Edward encuentra una cierva gorda, dulce gracias al alimento abundante del verano.

Edward se va a casa después de eso e intenta leer. No puede hacerlo. Intenta tocar el piano, pero _se brinca _notas. Nunca se brinca una sola nota. Se siente ansioso, alterado. Si fuera humano, lo llamaría adrenalina alta. Saliendo, corre. Y corre. Desafortunadamente, no puede cansarse, así que se rinde.

Ya ha llegado a la casa de Emmett y Rosalie de todas formas. Es temprano en la mañana, el cielo apenas está un tono más claro en el este con un poco de un poco de alba. Esta es la hora cuando todo duerme excepto los vampiros. Se escabulle hasta la puerta trasera donde está el cuarto de Bella. Las persianas están cerradas sobre la puerta deslizante de cristal, pero la ventana que tiene vista al patio trasero tiene las cortinas abiertas. Echa un vistazo, su visión apenas viendo su silueta bajo las sábanas. Está acostada bocarriba, con una mano sobre su cabeza, la otra a su lado sin moverse. Es la mano izquierda, la que no tiene anillo que la separe de él. La observa, preguntándose qué estará soñando, pero no puede ver si sus ojos se están moviendo bajo los párpados y considera abrir la puerta para meterse de contrabando.

Se detiene. No debería estar aquí para empezar. Esto es lo que hacía antes, observarla sin que lo supiera. Es escalofriante. Pero es seguro. Puede observar sin revelarse a sí mismo. Es hermosa, sus mejillas rojas por el calor de las sábanas. A pesar de estar acostada bocarriba, no ronca. Apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, deja que su mente vuele. Trata de imaginar cómo será la vida sin ese anillo. Sin barreras.

La ventana en el cuarto justo arriba se abre de golpe y, asustado, empieza a huir del lugar pero escucha una advertencia casi siseada.

—¡No te atrevas a escabullirte, Edward Anthony Masen!

Deteniéndose, levanta la mirada. Rose lo está viendo con furia. No habla en voz alta ya, pero puede escuchar sus pensamientos claramente: _vete a casa o entra a la casa. Pensé que ya habías superado la fase de mirón. _La ventana se cierra. No precisamente cerrada de golpe.

Regresa a la casa y vuelve a ver a través de la ventana de Bella, temiendo que el ruido la haya despertado, pero no se ha movido siquiera. Debe estar ya acostumbrada a Emmett y Rose.

Ir a casa o entrar. Ir a casa o entrar.

Una vida sin paredes entre ellos. O ventanas. El observar y SER observado también. El ser abierto. ¿Puede hacer eso después de cien años? Carlisle pudo. Jasper pudo.

Pero ellos son mejores hombres que él. Volteando, regresa al bosque, alcanzando sus límites en velocidad. Siente algo que se rompe dentro de él y le duele. Pero no es físico.

Ni siquiera llega a la mitad del camino a la cabaña cuando se detiene, con las manos en sus rodillas mientras sólo respira, mirando el suelo forestal. Se siente cansado de una forma que no tiene nada que ver con su esfuerzo. ¿De qué está corriendo? Tuerce su cara y lloraría si pudiera. El llanto interior le deja sólo un vacío enorme.

Regresando de nuevo, regresa corriendo. Esta vez, se detiene en el porche frontal de la casa, su mano en el tirador de la puerta. Le da vuelta.

La puerta está abierta.

**Nota: **

**De la autora:**

_Sí, Edward a veces no ve las similitudes entre su propio comportamiento y el de otros incluso cuando pueden pensar que están en sus narices. No es la persona más observadora cuando se trata de él mismo, a pesar de lo que cree. Pero sí tiene un avance muy importante aquí al final._

**Mías:**

Por fin, por fin!! Acabé!! Hurra por mí!! :D De verdad he estado ocupada al máximo, pero esto que está pasando en la historia me tiene traduciendo en cada espacio libre que tengo. No me detengo a dejar notas extensivas porque tengo dos artículos que leer antes de las 6, y una novela que leer para mañana. Así que, pues… gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus reviews. De neuvo disculpen los Orrores. Borrador editado, de nuevo. Esta vez sólo responderé reviews si hay preguntas. Pero les enviaré un adelanto en cuando tenga oportunidad.

Saludos!

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Un tapete de oso (real) en frente de un tibio fuego en el frío diciembre…._

LOL, qué críptico, ¿no? Pero no les puedo adelantar más. Les prometo algo muy interesante.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo treinta_

Desde aquella noche en que Edward se había comido una zarigüeya enfrente de ella, ha habido un cambio palpable entre los dos. Al pensar en esto, Bella se da cuenta en lo ridículo que suena. Su relación había cambiado gracias a una zarigüeya. Suelta una risita con sólo pensar en eso.

Suelta risitas muy seguido estos días, a veces sin ninguna razón aparente excepto que el viento está fresco y las hojas de los árboles se caen. Este es el clima para té y cidra caliente, fuegos en la chimenea y cobijas en la cama en las noches. Las celebraciones de la época están cerca pero a ella no le molesta. El año pasado fue una tortura. Este año, deja que Alice la lleve a comprar regalos… lo que es un tipo diferente de tortura, pero ya que Jasper y Edward son forzados a compartirla, no le importa mucho.

La naturaleza exacta de su relación con Edward sigue sin estar clara, como algo que se ve a la distancia a través de la neblina de las montañas de Georgia. ¿Es un zorro o un perro o un coyote? El contacto físico es fácil, y se ríen mucho, y a veces sus ojos se encuentran y hay una _explosión _en algún lugar de su interior como la yesca encendiéndose. A veces se sientan en el patio trasero de Emmett y Rose en las tardes de otoño. Aún le gusta verlo brillar en el sol, observando sus músculos ondeando con pequeños arcoíris cuando se mueve. Un día de noviembre, un poco antes del día de Gracias, le pide que se quite la camisa. No puede sentir el frío del aire. La observa por casi medio minutos sin moverse, luego se encoge de hombros y lo hace, dejando que la luz bese sus hombros y pecho y los planos de su abdomen, transformando su piel en un río de luz danzante. Bella cree que así debió haberse sentido Moisés cuando viola Gloria de la parte trasera de Dios… porque ningún humano simple podría soportar el brillo de su divino rostro. "No me verá hombre y vivirá.*" Se pregunta, irreverentemente, si debería pedirle a Edward que se volteé y deje caer sus pantalones. Enseñarle su trasero brillante. Puede imaginar la cara que haría si le pidiera eso.

Edward se voltea abruptamente, poniéndose su camisa, dándole la espalda, como si le hubiera dado pena de repente. Pero no pudo haber escuchado lo que estaba pensando. Debió haber leído algo en su sonrisa.

—No me estaba riendo de ti—le dice.

La ve sobre su hombro. —No asumí que lo hacías. Es que…—No termina el pensamiento, simplemente se voltea, su camisa ya abotonada mientras la vuelve a fajar en sus pantalones.

Bella pasa el día de Gracias en Jacksonville, pero le advierte a su madre y a Martha que se quedará en Helen en Navidad. —Nuestra residente tiene a su propia familia qué visitar, así que necesito quedarme—dice. —Es algo que viene con la responsabilidad de un refugio… la responsabilidad cae en mí— Como pastor cuyas fiestas siempre significan trabajo también, Martha entiende, pero Renee protesta. —No estaré trabajando ahí por siempre—Bella le recuerda a su madre.

La verdad, sin embargo, es que _quiere _pasar la Navidad con los Cullen… con Edward. Trabaja en día de Gracias para que le den libre Navidad o Año Nuevo. Se mandan mensajes de texto durante todo el tiempo que Bella no está, y aunque Bella tiene cuidado alrededor de Martha, no tiene tanto con Renee, olvidando que la cabeza de chorlito de su madre no significa que no pueda leer los estados de ánimo de su hija.

—¿Y con quién estás mensajeandote todo el tiempo? —le pregunta a Bella el sábado en la noche, antes de que Bella se vaya el domingo.

Bella, que está en el proceso de responder a una de las provocaciones más escandalosas de Edward, levanta de golpe la mirada. —¿Qué?

Renee hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el teléfono de Bella. —Le estás enviando mensajes a _alguien _con mucha frecuencia, y dudo que sea sólo una amiga tuya.

—¡Mamá! —Sin embargo, al explotar la protesta fuera de su boca, se da cuenta que suena como una adolescente de 15 años, no de 28. —No es sólo una persona. He estado mandando mensajes a Anne, Maddy, Rose y Alice. Cosas del refugio— Y eso es verdad, pero ese corresponde a sólo el diez por ciento de sus mensajes de texto.

—Una mujer no sonríe así cuando está hablando de negocios o con amigas. Estás hablando con un _hombre._ No intentes darle gato por liebre a tu madre. Y está bien, ¿sabes? —Sonriendo con complicidad de un de repente, Renee se acerca a la orilla de la silla de Bella que está en la mesa de la cocina, donde están tomando una copa de Brandy antes de dormir. —¡Cuéntame todo de él!

Ahora Renee es la que suena de quince años. Bella resiste rodar los ojos. —Mamá. En serio. Estaba riéndome de algo que dijo _Alice_— Es una mentirota, pero no está lista para hablarle de Edward a nadie.

Renee parece casi decepcionada, ya sea porque sabe que Bella está mintiendo, o porque no hay ningún hombre del cual chismear después de todo. —Sabes, corazón, tienes el _derecho _de salir con otros hombres de nuevo. No tienes que llorar a Mark para siempre. _Él _no querría eso.

—Lo sé, mamá—Bella dice, pero su teléfono está vibrando y baja la mirada. Edward, por supuesto. Intenta mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro… per sospecha que no está teniendo éxito dada la expresión de su madre. Rápidamente, le manda una respuesta: **Dsps habls mucho – m intrrogn. DI. **Debo irme.

**L snto **responde. Luego agrega, **TEM, HD. **Te extraño mucho, hablamos después.

Bella cierra el teléfono y le da a su madre lo que espera que sea una sonrisa apabullante. Renee sólo suspira.

El lunes en la mañana, cuando regresa al trabajo, hay flores en su escritorio. Girasoles y crisantemos en colores del día de Gracias**, y una nota: _Tuve que trabajar anoche; ¿te veo esta noche? Voy por ti a casa de Rose y Em cuando salga._

No hay firma, pero no es como si no supiera a quién pertenece esa letra tan elegante. Maddy entra a su oficina para darle el reporte semanal antes de irse a sus clases matutinas. Ve las flores y se sienta en la silla en el escritorio de Bella, con la barbilla en las rodillas. —Ojalá mi prometido aún recordara el mandarme flores. Los hombres son mucho más atentos cuando empiezan a salir contigo—Suspira con drama fingido y sonríe. Es un ofrecimiento de solidaridad femenina, no es entrometerse, pero sus palabras hacen que se congele.

¿Saliendo?

¿Edward y ella están… _saliendo?_ No es para nada la primera vez que ha dejado regalitos para ella, o que la ha recogido después del trabajo para llevarla a cenar, o a tomar café, o a su cabaña donde se sientan en el patio trasero a ver el río, y a veces toca el piano para ella. Nunca han hecho ningún esfuerzo para definir estas salidas, sin embargo.

Saliendo.

Bella piensa en lo de Renee de nuevo y levanta un brazo para tocar un pétalo amarillo del enorme girasol en el centro. Saliendo.

Sí. Sí, supone que sí, si es totalmente honesta… Edward y ella están saliendo como una pareja. ¿De qué otra forma lo llamaría? "Amistad" es engañoso. Había sido una amistad. Ya no lo es. No lo ha sido por los últimos dos meses.

Cuando Rose pasa por el refugio por un rato esa tarde, Bella la llama a su oficina y le pregunta, sin rodeos.

—¿La familia cree que estoy saliendo con Edward?

Una de las cejas perfectamente moldeadas de Rose se levanta. —¿Y me estás preguntando esto porque…?

—Sólo responde la pregunta.

—La familia no le está poniendo ninguna etiqueta… no hasta que ustedes dos lo hagan.

—Pero es lo que están pensando.

Rose rueda los ojos y abre la puerta de la oficina para huir.

Tres veces esa tarde, Bella trata de preguntarle a Edward pero las palabras nunca salen de su boca. Edward trabaja la tarde siguiente, y la que sigue de esa, pero tiene el jueves libre y se ofrece para llevarla a Atlanta a la biblioteca de Emory para recoger unos libros que pidió a través del Interlibrary Loan***. Cuando se trata de trabajar en su disertación, Edward es atento y alentador, y le recuerda regularmente a Rose que Bella tiene una carrera que terminar cuando Rose lo olvida y asume que Bella puede dedicar todo el tiempo que Rose tiene al refugio.

Son cuatro horas muy productivas en la biblioteca, buscando en libros, fotocopiando ocasionalmente. Edward alcanza materiales en las repisas altas para ella, y lee cuando ella está ocupada. Edward se joroba en su silla, y su rostro es dominado por pequeños fruncimientos en el ceño y movimientos sutiles de una ceja, o labios apretados cuando algo en la página le interesa. A cierto punto, hace una pausa para verla, sonriendo un poco avergonzado. —¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?

—Es interesante verte leer— O interesante el sólo verlo.

—Okey—vuelve a enfocar su mirada a su libro, pero Bella cree que si Edward pudiera sonrojarse, estaría rojo ahora.

Trabaja los siguientes dos días y ella tiene trabajo que hacer también, pero reservan el domingo en la tarde para salir juntos. Las calles de Helen están llenas con gente que hace sus compras de navidad temprano. No compran nada, sólo caminan un rato y ven gente. Después, regresan a la casa de Rosalie y Emmett y prenden el fuego en la chimenea de arriba, luego se acomodan en el enorme tapete de oso (real) en frente de ella. Bella intenta no pensar en el oso que alguna vez fue cubierto por esa piel, ni en lo que Rose y Emmett han hecho sobre ella desde entonces. Edward la levanta de su silla para acomodarla ahí. Es agradable, a veces, el liberarse de su prisión de metal aunque deba usar sus manos para apoyarse. Edward pone su cabeza en el regazo de Bella. No dicen mucho, sólo escuchan los pops y cracks del fuego. Bella no puede sentir el calor en sus dedos cubiertos con calcetines enfrente de ella, pero cuando apoya su peso de un lado para liberar una mano y quitar un mechón de cabello de la frente de Edward, se da cuenta que un lado de la cara de Edward se siente más tibia, casi como piel viviente. Pasa sus dedos por la mejilla de Edward y escucha lo que suena casi como un _ronroneo. _La hace reír. —¿A gusto? —le pregunta en tono burlón.

—Bastante. Eres muy suave.

—Estoy gorda, Edward. Claro que estoy suave.

Un ojo se abre de golpe. Es del color de oro viejo. —¡Claro que no!

—Sí. De hecho, estoy a diez kilos de mi peso ideal.

Los ojos de Edward se cierran. —Eso no es estar gorda. Las mujeres americanas estos días se ven desnutridas. Cuando yo era joven, preferíamos a las mujeres con algo de curvas.

—Lo que significa que les gustaban las rechonchitas en ese entonces.

—_Significa _ que me gustaban, y aún prefiero, a una mujer que no se vea como si un viento fuerte se la llevaría de encuentro. No estás gorda.

Ya no discute más, sólo continúa acariciando sus pómulos, sus mejillas y su cabello. Los ojos de Edward permanecen cerrados, su respiración regular. La luz del fuego hace que su pálida piel parezca sonrojada y traza una ligera línea por el puente de su nariz aguileña. Lo hace sonreír y los dedos de Bella bailan sobre sus labios, fuera de ellos antes de que Bella pueda registrar lo suaves y fríos que son. Edward voltea la cabeza con los ojos abiertos para estudiar el rostro de Bella que lo estudia a él también. Siguen sin hablar, pero ya no por la calma pacífica. La tensión sube en el silencio, y en el estómago de Bella: casi se olvida de respirar. Sigue teniendo ese efecto en ella, y parte de ella sólo quiere agacharse y besarlo (incluso si sólo lograría perder el equilibrio y caerse sobre él). Él no toma la iniciativa… su cuerpo tan inmóvil como sólo un vampiro puede hacerlo. La mano de Bella se mueve sola, de regreso a sus labios, su dedo índice apenas tocando el labio inferior. Los ojos de Bella están fijos en los labios de Edward cuando éste los alza para besar su dedo. Este no es un beso de lejos juguetón como el que le había mandado cuando estaba en su piano hace dos meses y medio.

Pero la tensión está demasiado densa como para que dure, y no están listos para dar ese pequeño paso. Bella deja caer su mano al tapete de nuevo, ajustando su posición. Los ojos de Edward se cierran de nuevo, su rostro hacia el cuerpo de Bella. De hecho, si no supiera que es imposible, lo creería dormido. —¿En qué estás pensando? —le pregunta después de un rato.

—No estoy pensando en nada—responde. —Estoy disfrutando el silencio en mi cabeza, para variar. Es algo raro.

—Ah—No está segura de a dónde fueron Emmett y Rose, pero no estaban cuando llegó con Edward y no han regresado. Todas las casas de los vecinos están por lo menos a dos kilómetros de ahí. —¿Los vecinos no están? —pregunta. Cree que puede escuchar a más de dos kilómetros.

—La mayoría. El resto sólo hace ruidos de fondo. Es como escuchar a gente hablar a dos metros de ti. Tienes que concentrarte.

—El estar conmigo ha de ser un alivio tremendo—Piensa que su mente callada es, de hecho, una gran parte de su interés inicial en ella.

Edward abre un ojo y dice:

—Me frustras a más no poder, de hecho. Me gustaría que _sí _pudiera saber qué piensas.

—No, no creo que en realidad lo quieras—le dice. Su tono es ligero, pero lo dice en serio. —Si pudieras leer mi mente, no te hubiera interesado en Forks para nada.

—Eras diferente a los otros.

—Era menos diferente de lo que crees… o de lo que yo pensaba en ese entonces. Los adolescentes siempre creen que son diferentes a todos los demás… "raros," únicos. Se enorgullecen de ello y lo odian al mismo tiempo, y hacen todo lo posible por encajar con el resto o por disfrutar ser los rebeldes. Yo no era tan diferente—Su sonrisa es gentil. —Agrégale a eso que olía delicioso y no podías leer mi mente. Tuviste que trabajar con eso. Te mantuve alejado del aburrimiento.

La ceja de Edward se levanta. —¿Crees que eso fue todo? ¿Qué estaba aburrido y me mantuve ocupado tratando de descifrarte? —suena medio juguetón, pero Bella sospecha que esconde que se ofendió. —¿No crees que de hecho _me gustabas_?

Bella le sonríe. —Al principio, sí. Creo que eso era todo lo que era.

—¿Y ahora? —Se sienta abruptamente, su rostro a sólo centímetros del de ella. Bella siente su aliento; le roba sus pensamientos, y su propio aliento se va.

—Nos conocemos por más tiempo ahora… más de un año esta vez. Estuvimos juntos apenas seis meses antes de que te fueras.

—Oh, te he estado observando por más de sólo un año. Te conozco muy bien, Bella. Y me gusta lo que conozco.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no me habías estado siguiendo obsesivamente todos esos años—pero, raramente, no está enojada.

—No lo hice. El observar no es seguir obsesivamente.

—El observar sin que la otra persona lo sepa…

—… no es necesariamente algo obsesivo. Tenía cuidado de darte privacidad—levantando el brazo, Edward pasa su mano por el pómulo de Bella. La hace estremecerse, pero a pesar de su proximidad, su cerebro se ha vuelto a conectar, y en su cabeza, hace varias conexiones que nunca había hecho antes.

Para Edward, forzado a escuchar las mentes de otros aunque lo quiera o no, debe ser difícil el hacer una distinción entre límites apropiados e inapropiados. Su vida entera como vampiro se ha pasado escuchando mentalmente a otros. Sabe que Edward cree que esto es útil e irritante, pero por la primera vez, se da cuenta que es algo que ha de redefinir radicalmente cómo entiende lo que es privacidad… como una persona con vista en un cuarto lleno de ciegos. Ella le ha apagado la luz, dejándolo perdido en la oscuridad donde ella tiene la ventaja.

Y eso la pone a pensar en otras cosas que no ha considerado tampoco. ¿Qué habrá escuchado que no _quería _saber? Había tenido sólo diecisiete años, y no por mucho tiempo, cuando fue transformado. A pesar de que no había sido un niño, sabe que había llevado la vida privilegiada de un joven de clase media, ansioso por la gloria de la fuera. ¿Pero había visto antes a una persona muerta, o violencia de algún tipo? ¿Tenía alguna idea más allá de la teoría de las cosas horribles que la gente hacía a otros? Esas cosas horribles habían existido en su tiempo, pero el _mundo _en el que se movía en ese entonces había sido inocente comparado al mundo en el que ella creció, y sospecha que ella sabía más de lo feo de la sociedad a los diecisiete de lo que él había sabido a esa edad.

Abruptamente, se mueve un poco y levanta su mano libre de nuevo para tocar su mejilla como él toca la de ella. —Debió haber sido horrible para ti, cuando despertaste por primera vez como vampiro…. Todos esos pensamientos en tu cabeza. ¿Cómo no te volviste loco?

La pregunta lo congela; incluso deja de respirar. Por un momento, Bella teme que ha cruzado alguna línea accidentalmente, pero luego él exhala rápidamente. —Y _por eso_ es que quisiera poder escuchar tu mente. Pasas de regañarme por observarte a una distancia a preguntas sobre mi primer día como vampiro. No puedo ni siquiera adivinar el camino que tomó tu mente para llegar ahí.

Bella sonríe, pero no baja su mano; ni él baja la suya. —Estaba pensando sobre límites—dice. —Debe ser difícil para ti el saber dónde están cuando no sólo puedes leer mentes, sino que no puedes evitarlo… lo que me hizo pensar en cómo se sentirá el poder escuchar los pensamientos de todos aunque no quieras. Luego intenté imaginar cómo habrán sido esos primeros días para ti, con todo eso forzándose en tu cabeza cuando eran tan joven. Debiste haber escuchado cosas horribles.

Edward frunce el ceño un poco y se aleja un poco de ella, agachando la mirada. Pero no en vergüenza. Se ve a la defensiva. —No era un niño, Bella. En mis días, diecisiete era un hombre.

—Lo sé. Sólo que no puedo imaginarme lo que sería escuchar las cosas horribles que la gente hace y piensa de otros. O simplemente el escuchar cientos de mentes así.

Edward sacude la cabeza. —No es muy diferente a estar en una multitud donde todos están hablando. Y al principio, no fueron cientos. Sólo Carlisle. Me había sacado de Chicago. Hizo que los del hospital pensaran que estaba muerto y me llevó a la morgue, luego se robó mi "cuerpo." Sabía que estaba muriendo así que sólo tenía unas cuantas horas, así que me sacó de la ciudad donde nadie pudiera escucharme gritando durante el Cambio—Bella hace un gesto de dolor ante la crudeza con la que lo dice. No había considerado eso, pero debió hacerlo. —Estuvimos alejados de la gente por más de un año. Teníamos dinero ahorrado… no como lo tenemos hoy, pero lo suficiente como para vivir sin que él trabajara. Nuestras necesidades no eran muchas. Así que éramos sólo nosotros dos.

"Al principio, entre mi sed de recién nacido y el leer mentes, pensé que estaba muerto y en el infierno, o loco, pero lo descubrí pronto… entendí que estaba escuchando las palabras _y _los pensamientos de Carlisle. Cuando se lo expliqué, logró entenderlo bien. No soy para nada el único vampiro con habilidades especiales, y ha sabido de otros que tienen… no la misma habilidad, pero similar. Así que probamos mis límites y nos dimos cuenta de que podía escuchar pensamientos más lejos de lo que podía oler gente. Fue útil para mantenerme alejado de los humanos cuando era un recién nacido. Nos acercamos a la sociedad poco a poco, viviendo en las orillas de pueblos pequeños donde trabajaba como doctor, atendiendo gente en sus casas. Por eso estábamos en Wisconsin cuando encontró a Esme. Pasaron casi diez años antes de que intentara visitar una ciudad grande o pasar tiempo donde hubiera muchas mentes.

Se ve como si quisiera decir más, y ella quisiera preguntar más, pero no está segura de si debería. ¿Sería eso invadir _su _privacidad? Se da cuenta de cuánto es que _no sabe _ de su habilidad de leer mentes. —¿Puedes bloquearlo todo? —Es una pregunta simple y básica, pero nunca la había hecho.

—Aprendí a ignorarlo, de la manera que bloqueas conversaciones alrededor tuyo cuando intentas concentrarte. Después de que has vivido un par de décadas, la mayor parte de los pensamientos de la gente son… repetitivos—frunce el ceño. —Eso probablemente suena grosero, y a veces puedo ser cínico, pero hay preocupaciones comunes que la mayoría de los humanos comparten y que piensan mucho en ellas.

—¿Nada nuevo?

Sonríe. —Algo así. A veces te encuentras con gente original—Su sonrisa se hace más grande. —Me gustan las mentes de los artistas… ya sean pintores o músicos o escritores… no piensan las mismas cosas de siempre. Tienen mentes _creativas. _Es agradable. Las universidades son interesantes también. Algunos estudiantes están consumidos con planes para fiestas, o relaciones amorosas, o la practicidad de futuros trabajos… cosas mundanas. Pero muchos no. Sus mentes están llenas de nuevas ideas. No es el mismo tedio. Y los hospitales… bueno, la mortalidad lleva a la gente a su esencia. Pensarías que después de un siglo, no hay mucho que alguien de la mitad de mi edad me pueda enseñar… pero sí lo hay. La gente a punto de morir no tiene tiempo qué perder. Eso no es algo que los vampiros entendemos bien. Cuando puedes vivir para siempre, o por lo menos por cientos de años, la vida se vuelve tediosa. Pero cuando ves a una madre que tiene sólo treinta y seis años con un tumor cerebral y lo único que quiere son unos cuantos meses más para pasar con su esposo y su hija de dos años, empiezas a _entender _de verdad lo que significa _vivir. _

Levanta la mirada hacia Bella. —La vida es _asombrosa_, un regalo asombroso. Pero también la muerte. Es como la alegría y la tristeza. Si nunca estás triste, no sabes lo que significa estar feliz. Si no puedes morir, olvidas lo que es estar vivo. Entiendo por qué Carlisle trabaja en hospitales ahora. No es sólo para compensar por las vidas que nuestra especia toma. No hace a _nosotros _vivir incluso si no estamos vivos. Nos humaniza.

Esto es, Bella cree, la conversación más honesta que ha tenido con él… más honesta que la noche en la que descubrió lo que realmente era, porque esto no es acerca de mitos o de cosas sobrenaturales. Es de emociones reales. Lo siente como si Edward se hubiera vuelto transparente para ella, dándole un vistazo a su interior de la misma manera en que él ve dentro de los otros. El ser humano es lo que quiere más que nada. Lo ha sabido desde Forks, pero nunca lo entendió… nunca entendió _por qué. _En ese entonces, había estado demasiado ansiosa para unirse a él en perfección inmortal, pero justo como en aquella tarde en la casa de los Black en septiembre, se da cuenta de que la inmortalidad es un tipo de prisión. Edward añora la vida y la muerte y todo lo que viene entre esos dos… y ha puesto esa añoranza a sus pies, como un presente o un premio. Compensación suficiente por sus años de verla de lejos, tal vez.

Eso derrite la última capa de hielo que encerraba su corazón. —Eres más _humano_—le dice—que la mayoría de la gente que conozco— Edward la mira con extrañeza mientras ella sonríe, cambiando su peso a un lado de nuevo para volver a pasar su mano sobre su mejilla calentada por el fuego. —Eres gentil y te conoces a ti mismo… pero también tienes un carácter fuerte, y eres un poco arrogante y egoísta. Me gusta que no seas perfecto, Edward. También eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco… y no porque tengas una memoria eidética. Pero más que nada, quieres ser _bueno. _Eso es admirable. Lo que importa no es que siempre seamos buenos, sino que tratemos de serlo… queramos serlo… luchemos para serlo… eso es lo que cuenta. Eso es lo que te hace una persona digna de conocer y digna de ser amada.

Las últimas palabras se le salen. No tenía intenciones de decirlas, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de no decirlas. No se arrepiente de decirlas. Sus ojos están abiertos con shock. —Soy un monstruo, Bella. Eso no ha cambiado.

Bella se reiría, pero él está hablando en _serio._ —No más que el resto de nosotros. A veces eres un poco melodramático, pero eso no es un pecado mortal.

—De todas formas no soy católico—Dice esto menos por humor que porque se siente en shock y sin saber qué hacer —¿Crees que merezco ser amado?

—Sí—dice, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Pero me amas? —lo deja salir y esas tres palabras se quedan temblando entre los dos, crudas y brillando con la sangre de su orgullo. Hace un mes, hubiera sido prematuras, pero esta cosa entre ellos se ha gestado lo suficiente. Está lista por fin.

Bajando su mano para mantener el equilibrio, se inclina hacia él, deteniéndose cuando sólo hay una pulgada de distancia entre sus rostros, sus bocas. Edward se queda muy quieto… justo como él le había pedido a ella que hiciera.

—He pensando que había algo que quería intentar—dice en tono juguetón. Moviendo su cabeza, deja que sus labios se rocen con los de Edward. No es un beso apasionado, es más como el Beso de la Paz Cristiano… lleno de salvación… una oferta de comunión y redención. De esperanza para el futuro.

Después de un momento, se separa lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Sí te amo—dice Bella.

**Notas:**

*Éxodo 33:20

**básicamente, colores de otoño. Amarillos, naranjas oscuros, cafés, rojo pálido, púrpura opaco, etc.

***Interlibary Loan. No quise traducirlo, porque es más un sistema que otra cosa. Es un sistema que tienen las universidades aquí en Estados Unidos, bastante útiles para universidades relativamente nuevas, como la mía, sin los recursos que tienen otras universidades con muchos más años en sus bibliotecas. Básicamente es un acuerdo entre varias universidades en el que si una tiene algo que la otra necesita, se prestan el libro, artículo, revista por un periodo determinado de tiempo y luego se regresa. Por ejemplo, si yo necesito un artículo de una revista académica a la que mi universidad no tiene acceso, la pido por el Interlibrary Loan, y en dos, o tres días, llega por correo a la biblioteca de mi universidad. Cualquier estudiante, profesor, o trabajador de la universidad tiene acceso a este sistema. Es la mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir, la verdad. Personalmente, me ha ayudado en muchas investigaciones porque mi universidad aún es un bebé cuando se trata de esas cosas.

**De la autora:**

_Ahí está. Por fin. ¡Sólo les tomó 14 meses a ellos y 39 partes a mí!_

**Mías:**

El momento esperado por tantos de ustedes. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Lo terminé en vez de leer para mi clase de las 4.30, pero bueno… empecé temprano en la mañana y me emocioné. No pude parar hasta que terminé y sólo hice una pausa para ver si conseguía a alguien con el libro de Crepúsculo en español. **Gracias a Pami_Li y a c_linan por su ayuda. Este capítulo va para ustedes!! **Disculpas por mis abreviaciones mal hechas de mensajes de texto. Generalmente yo mando mensajes en inglés, y cuando mando uno en español casi siempre escribo bien jajaja. De nuevo, disculpas por los Orrores, aunque esta vez lo chequé mejorcito. En cuanto mi horario de trabajo y de clases se estabilice, me pondré un horario para hacer esto como se debe y ya no tendrán que soportar mis orrorzotes. Y para aquellos que interpretaron eso de "interesante" tan… interesantemente (jajaja), lo siento, no estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando dije interesante, más bien en ese besito tan casto al final XD. En fin, el próximo capítulo también promete ser bastante interesante LOL. Advertencia!!! El siguiente capítulo cambia la historia de clasificación, quedan advertidos. ¿Por qué? Por lenguaje, que ya era algo que me tenía pensando en cambiarlo hace un tanto, y por temas adultos a partir del siguiente capítulo. No puedo decir nada más sin arruinarles la emoción del siguiente capítulo, y el adelanto tampoco dirá mucho, pero aquí va…

Saludos,

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Edward reacciona ante el beso de Bella._

Se los dije.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta_

_Notas importantes: Como pueden darse cuenta, la historia ha cambiado oficialmente de categoría. Ahora es una M por situaciones adultas (sexuales). Pero tampoco quiero asustarlos. Esto no significa que se va a convertir en una serie de lemons, para nada. Pero es una historia realista y hay cosas que deben ser incluidas. _

Edward es un torbellino. Todos sus sentimientos se mueven rápidamente hacia afuera y hacia dentro, remolineándose en una tempestad masiva, y antes de que pueda reconsiderarlo, colisiona su boca con la de Bella de nuevo y la empuja hacia atrás de modo que ella pierde su precario equilibrio y cae. Sus brazos están ahí, sin embargo, amortiguando su cráneo y hombros de la fuerte caída al suelo. Eso dolería, con o sin el tapete de piel. Pero fuera de esa precaución, se le abalanza sobre ella si ningún otro tipo de control, justo como cuando ella había sido incapaz de contenerse con él. Ha esperado demasiado por este momento; es todo con lo que había soñado despierto por más de un año… por diez años, realmente, si es honesto. Bella es _suya_ de nuevo y hay algo muy primitivo y predador en su reacción.

A ella no parece molestarle. Sonríe bajo sus besos y sus manos suben y bajan en su espalda, pero son suaves. Esto es diferente a la Bella joven que se gozaba en su poder sobre él incluso al ser inocentemente ignorante de qué tipo de poder _era_. Esta Bella sí sabe. Es una mujer, no una niña, y se compadece de él, sin alentarlo a algo más, ni alentándolo a detenerse. Bella parece disfrutar el sólo besarlo, la intimidad única de labios tocando labios y, muy, muy cuidadosamente para evitar sus dientes filosos, lengua acariciando lengua. Edward está hipersensible a todo… el toque de Bella, su cuerpo suave y tibio debajo del suyo, el ruido que hace el fuego, el sentir de la piel de oso, el aroma de Bella, e incluso el aroma de limón de la cera para muebles que usa la sirvienta de Rosalie. Se apretó contra el lugar entre las piernas de Bella, su entrepierna empujando en contra de ella por instinto, pero sabe que Bella no puede sentir lo dura que es la erección debajo de sus pantalones. Parte de él se siente aliviada, otra parte se entristece, y cruelmente recuerda las horribles palabras de Chip Clayton de hace semanas… "como tirarse un pez muerto."

Edward se retira de ella, rodando hacia un lado suavemente hasta que está sujetándose con su codo; su aliento sale rasgado. Bella lo observa. La luz roja del fuego juega en sus ojos oscuros, y por un momento, Edward puede casi imaginarla como él, sus irises borgoña por la sangre. Es perturbador. Cierra los ojos para dejar ir la visión, pero la palma tibia de Bella en su mejilla lo trae de regreso. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí—susurra abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Le sonría. —¿Y tú? No quería asustarte.

—No me asustaste—su sonrisa es pícara. Se ve como si quisiera decir más, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, mueve su mano a la parte trasera del cuello de Edward, atrayendo su rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo. Edward accede sin problemas.

Pasan los siguientes veinte minutos besándose, labios y lenguas a la deriva por cada parte de piel expuesta, a veces con un ritmo lánguido, a veces más frenético. Bella sabe a sal y a aceites naturales del cuerpo… su propio sabor a Bella único. Ella se arrima más a Edward y él se aprieta más contra ella. Quisiera entrar en ella y su cuerpo se siente como una camisa vieja volteada. Por su cuerpo corre calor puro, una sensación que recuerda muy bien en el pasado pero que no entiende realmente. Su fisiología no debería poder experimentar esto. Pero por otro lado, tampoco debería poder experimentar una erección sin sangre que llene el corpus cavernosa, pero obviamente puede y lo hace. El doctor en él lo encuentra curioso. El hombre está demasiado distraído como para pensar en algo más que en lo bien que se siente la fricción del algodón en piel hipersensible. Si no tiene cuidado, va a eyacular en sus pantalones como el muchacho de diecisiete años que su cuerpo cree que aún es.

La excitación de Bella es menos urgente, pero el reflejo de arco de su cuerpo sigue respondiendo cuando Edward empuja su entrepierna contra ella. Si los caminos de comunicación entre su cerebro y su cuerpo han sido cortados, sus respuestas parasimpáticas no requieren la participación del cerebro y puede _olerla. _Está mojada para él, y lo excita aún más. La boca de Bella está muy roja, sus mejillas y cuello y la parte superior de su pecho sonrojados, sus párpado medio cerrados mientras pasa su lengua por el interior del codo de Edward que ha sido liberado de las mangas de su camisa de botones. Edward puede ver sus intenciones en sus irises cafés, esperando su reacción. Edward se muerde el labio para evitar el gemir. Bella conoce todas sus zonas erógenas y le está enseñando a apreciarlas de una manera que va más allá de lo que ha leído en libros o visto en las mentes de otros. Esta es sabiduría corporal… imposible de transferir. Parte de ella la descubrieron diez años atrás, pero la mayor parte de ella no fue explorada. Sus exploraciones de juventud fueron limitadas por la gazmoñería de Edward y la ignorancia de Bella, pero la Bella madura sabe lo que puede hacer el cuerpo de Edward, y Edward ya no está tan en contra de dejar que ella le enseñe.

Edward vacila entre aferrarse a su preciado control y el querer dejarse llevar mientras se encuentra sobre ella. Los músculos de su estómago de contraen mientras la mano de Bella viaja sobre el área justo debajo de su diafragma. Incluso con la ropa entre ellos, responde a ella como un Stradivarius* al arco y su boca se abre involuntariamente, jadeando. Ella le sonríe… dulce, pero sabiamente también. Su palma viaja por su esternón, haciendo una pausa donde su corazón estaría rápidamente latiendo si aún pudiera hacerlo. Moviendo la muñeca, Bella deja que su pulgar roce el pezón derecho debajo de la ropa. Su suposición es correcta y el placer lo recorre como un rayo. Dentro de sus pantalones, su miembro da un salto.

No puede evitarlo. Se empuja contra ella de nuevo, balanceándose, necesitando, jadeando, su boca enterrada en su cuello justo sobre la yugular. El torrente caliente y dulce está _justo _ahí y necesita pasar su lengua por la piel de Bella. Ella debería estar aterrorizada, pero sus brazos suben hasta rodear su tórax, manteniéndolo cada vez más cerca de ella. Edward está ebrio del aroma y el deseo, y ya no lo esconde. Su cuerpo ha encontrado un ritmo para sus empujes que imitan el acto sexual mientras todos sus sentidos se enfocan en el fuerte pulsar entre sus piernas y el aroma hipnótico de esa arteria que corre con sangre casi superficialmente bajo los delgados músculos del cuello de Bella. Su boca se inunda con veneno… demasiado como para pasárselo. Gotea sobre la piel de Bella, soltando un aroma floral. Los ojos de Bella han rodado a la parte trasera de su cabeza y ha dejado de respirar, justo como solía hacer en el pasado. En el pecho de Bella, su corazón se apresura para pasar la sangre más rápido en su cuerpo, preparándose para pelear o volar. El cuerpo debajo de él está paralizado _in toto_, no sólo en parte… y es completamente suyo. Tiembla con el poder de la situación, y esa bestia terrible que duerme en su pecho se levanta, abriendo sus alas negras. No está seguro, a pesar de todo, si es el vampiro o sólo la libido masculina.

Está tan cerca. _Tan cerca. _El clímax inminente lo hace gemir y sus dientes rozan piel. Todo lo que necesita hacer es morder, cortar la carne de papel que pretende proteger sus frágiles huesos y tendones. Ella _le pertenece. _

Bella hace un ruido, y no está seguro si es de protesta o de asentimiento, pero no importa. Es el recordatorio que necesita y se está moviendo, parándose de golpe y alejándose antes de que sus dientes se cierren o sus nervios exploten en orgasmo. —Lo siento, losientolosiento—ella aún parece aturdida y él habla al doble de la velocidad humana. —ahoritaregresoperoesquetengoquealejarmedeti.

Se está moviendo de nuevo, baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta principal hacia la noche fría de invierno. Correría para controlarse pero no puede. Siente dolor físico. Hipertensión del epidídimo causada por una congestión temporal de fluidos en la región de los testículos y la próstata, acompañada por cólicos en esos músculos e hipersensibilidad alrededor de los testes.

En otras palabras, está sufriendo de pelotas hinchadas.

Se reiría, pero no es gracioso. _Duele. _Sin sangre, no debería poder sufrir vasocongestión, pero alguien debe decirle eso a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se escabulle a la cochera de Rosalie y encuentra una silla para sentarse, sus muslos abiertos para aminorar la presión en el falo y escroto. Por un momento, sólo respira. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Pero sigue viendo el rostro ruborizado de Bella en sus ojos mentales y puede sentir sus suaves senos contra su pecho. Las feromonas sexuales de Bella están sobre su ropa. El respirar profundamente sólo llena sus pulmones con ella, no le aclara los pensamientos. Su parte inferior está adolorida. Le tomará tiempo el pasar esto, pero la dejó en el piso con su silla demasiado lejos y sin una forma fácil de levantarse. No puede dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera está seguro de que haya entendido lo que dijo antes de irse.

—Mierda—susurra, y pasa una mano por su cara.

De tres cosas acerca de Bella está completamente seguro. Primero, quiere comérsela; segundo, quiere joder con ella; y tercero, con mucho gusto daría su vida (inmortal) por ella- Sólo una de esas cosas se puede repetir en compañía decente. El chico dentro de él, nacido en el alba del siglo veinte, cree que un poco de sufrimiento físico es pena suficiente por haber participado en actividades tan escandalosamente inapropiadas con su novia. Pero el hombre que vive en el alba del siglo veintiuno sabe que la era de chaperones y citas para conversar y tomar té con la sola esperanza de un beso en la mejilla ha pasado hace mucho. La insulta si la trata como una mujer de sus tiempos. Y de todas formas, el punto es que necesita regresar ahí tan rápido como sea posible, lo que significa deshacerse de su problemita.

Decidido, deja que sus dedos temblorosos se muevan al zipper de sus pantalones de vestir mientras el talón de su otra mano se mueve arriba y abajo sobre el bulto de su erección. El dolor no se va, pero el mayor endurecimiento del órgano hace la situación más fácil, y en el siguiente momento, está libre de sus pantalones, sobresaliendo a través de la apertura de sus bóxers. El aire está frío y también su mano, pero su miembro no está más tibio así que no hay shock. Su mano se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, arriba y abajo rápidamente y se arquea contra la silla de madera con las piernas extendidas y abiertas, sus caderas subiendo y su boca abierta, su cabeza hacia atrás. Con su mano libre se acaricia el pecho, sus dedos buscando las chispas de placer que vienen con jugar con sus pezones. Está jadeando, su excitación regresando a donde estaba antes, todos sus músculos temblando mientras escucha que la madera truena. Se preocupa de arruinar la silla de Rosalie, pero la masturbación no termina usualmente con muebles rotos, ni siquiera para los vampiros.

Ambas de sus manos se mueven a su entrepierna, una trabajando en sí mismo, la otra alternándose entre darle vueltas a sus testículos dentro de sus bolsas, y pasar las puntas de sus dedos alrededor de la corona de la glande. Después de cien años, es bastante bueno con esto, aunque han pasado no sólo días o semanas sin masturbarse, ha pasado _años_ seguidos. Los cuerpos de los vampiros no son cuerpos humanos, y aunque el suyo puede actuar como el de un adolescente, es la sed de sangre lo que lo gobierna. De hecho, para los vampiros, el comer y tener sexo van juntos… y tal vez realmente es sangre (prestada) lo que lo hace crecer en su puño. Se alimenta regularmente para poder trabajar en el hospital y estar alrededor de Bella sin preocupaciones, pero eso hace que se excite fácilmente, y eso causa una preocupación completamente diferente, la que lo tiene gimiendo, con los músculos en su cuello tensos, y sus dientes rechinándose, llegando a la cima. No está tratando de alargarlo ni de ir despacio. Sólo necesita _acabar _para poder retomar su control e ir a rescatar a Bella del suelo.

Toda su concentración se ha puesto en esa parte de su cuerpo que demanda atención y pulsa en sus manos. Trata de pretender que es Bella haciendo esto por él aunque la mano humana de Bella no podría jamás moverse a la velocidad que se mueve la suya. Luego llega. Su clímax lo golpea con fuerza y grita, arqueándose de nuevo, los dedos de sus pies doblándose y sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza. Tiembla mientras pasa, su mano frenando su paso mientras su miembro se contrae en una serie de espasmos vacíos.

Después, sólo permanece sentado por un momento, respirando por la boca y la nariz tratando de pensar más allá del aturdimiento sexual. Por lo menos no hay nada que limpiar… es una ventaja de ser un vampiro. No puede llorar, no puede sudar, y no puede eyacular. Su cuerpo no desperdicia veneno innecesariamente.

Revisa su reloj. Eso tomó… ¿qué? ¿38 segundo de principio a fin? Claro, ya estaba bastante excitado, pero eso debe ser algún tipo de record incluso para sus respuestas vampirescas. Por lo menos, ya no siente dolor, toda su sangre o veneno o lo que sea que es está de regreso a donde pertenece. Sólo le queda un leve dolor de cabeza al reacomodar su ahora blando pene dentro de sus pantalones y se cierra el zipper, parándose. La silla parece estar en una sola pieza también.

Corre entonces a donde dejó a Bella. Sigue en la misma posición, bocabajo en el tapete de oso, su cabeza volteada para ver el fuego. Claro, no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que huyó, pero se sigue sintiendo culpable. No parece enojada, y su corazón late a una velocidad normal. Edward deja que sus pies caigan con más fuerza en el suelo cuando entra a la habitación. Ella voltea y, sorprendentemente, le sonríe, ofreciéndole una mano. Edward se acuesta de nuevo con ella en el tapete pero sin tocarla. —Perdón por eso—dice con la voz suave y un poco áspera aún.

Ella sólo sonríe. —¿El vampiro necesitaba su momento?

Ríe. —Sí—de cierto modo. Más como que el hombre necesitaba su momento, pero le avergüenza demasiado como para explicarle eso.

—Está bien—dice ella. —Si yo tengo mis momentos de humana, tú tienes tus momentos de vampiro. Aunque debo de admitir que no estaba segura de cuánto te tomaría tu momento de vampiro, así que la próxima vez, no pongamos la silla tan lejos.

Acercándose más de modo de que sus cuerpos se toquen de nuevo, Edward se inclina un poco para pasar sus labios por los de ella. —Tus deseos son órdenes. Aunque sí dije que regresaría.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que fue ese ruidito? —se está riendo bajo la boca de Edward. —Sonó como blablablabla. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos oídos de vampiro.

Y ahora él se ríe también. —Perdón.

El brazo de Bella rodea su cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso más firme, pero no dura. Sus labios sonríen, pero sus ojos son serios. —Tenemos que hablar, Edward.

Edward baja la mirada al espacio entre ellos y acomoda el collar de plata que trae Bella, que se había hecho a un lado. Es un copo de nieve de filigrana, muy bonito, con un diamante (de verdad o falso, no sabe) brillando al centro. Sus palabras lo han enfriado como la nieve y coloca el dije entre el arco de sus clavículas. —Sí—accede después de un momento.

—¿Me puedes sentar?

Asintiendo, la levanta hasta que puede balancearse en sus manos. Luego se aleja un poco pero ella se mueve para tomarlo de la muñeca. —Quédate cerca—le dice. Así que Edward lo hace. —Normalmente, esta no es una conversación que se tiene después del primer beso…o la primera sesión de besos, supongo que podrías llamarle— Ella sigue sonriendo y él sonríe también, pero es un reflejo. No tiene ni idea de lo que venga después. —Dado lo que ha pasado—dice—es probablemente de sabios el tenerla. Recuerdo que solías insistir en que nunca podrías perder el control conmigo. En ese entonces no entendía realmente.

La risa de Edward es entrecortada y no es una risa de humor. —Pusiste la vida sobre tus manos en más de una ocasión—dice.

—No, puse mi vida en tus manos, y tú cumpliste con tu promesa de mantenerme segura. Pero en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que no fue justo para ti— La expresión de Bella es seria de nuevo y vuelve a levantar la mano para pasar su dedo por la mejilla de Edward. Es muy dulce. —Necesito que me digas lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Pero realísticamente, Edward. No te subestimes. Pero preferiría no tener que mandarte corriendo fuera del cuarto a velocidad warp. Y…—suspira—hay cosas que tú, eh, debes saber de mí también. Lo que puedo hacer y lo que no puedo.

Edward asiente y Bella deja caer su mano, esperando. Aparentemente espera que él empiece. Le toma casi un minuto completo el forzar las palabras a salir de su gazmoñería. —En verdad no sé lo que puedo hacer—confiesa finalmente. —Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Hoy fuimos, eh, mucho más lejos de lo que hemos ido antes. No… no te mordí. Pero yo…—toma aire y cierra los ojos—estuve cerca. Más cerca de lo que me gustaría o de lo que es seguro—En vez de protestar como lo hubiera hecho una vez, Bella sólo asiente y espera a que continúe. —Te hice que dejaras de respirar también. Podía escuchar tu corazón a mil por hora. Pude haberte matado y no hubieras intentado detenerme.

Los labios de Bella están torcidos en una sonrisa. —Había olvidado lo embriagador que eres. Pero… y necesito señalar esto, Edward… te dije "alto"… y te detuviste.

Edward parpadea. Así que eso había sido ese ruido. Estaba demasiado ido como para reconocer la palabra, o ella había estado demasiado paralizada como para decirla claramente. Pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Lo había regresado a sí mismo y se _había _detenido. No está seguro de qué siente más al darse cuenta de eso… vindicación porque pudo detenerse, o terror de que no pueda hacerlo la próxima vez. —Casi no lo hice—dice después de un momento.

—Pero lo hiciste. Este era uno de nuestros problemas en el pasado… nunca tuviste suficiente confianza en ti mismo.

—Y tú me tenías demasiada confianza.

Apoyándose en ambas manos para inclinarse, pone un beso suave sobre la barbilla de Edward. —No, te presioné cuando no debí hacerlo. Lamento eso. Pero el amor no sabe lo que significa "confiar demasiado." O confías en alguien o no.

—¡Bella, podría _matarte_! —. Está molesto. —¡No tienes más instinto de preservación que el que tenías en ese entonces!

Bella sacude la cabeza. —No tengo absolutamente ningún tipo de deseo de morir esta noche, ni mañana, ni la semana siguiente. Pero tengo que confiar en ti o esto no va a funcionar—frunce el ceño. —He estado volviendo a aprender a confiar en ti este año. Me dejaste en el pasado. Parte de mí…—toma aire —parte de mí está aterrorizada pensando que lo harás de nuevo, que huirás cuando esto se ponga difícil.

—No lo haré—interrumpe.

Bella pone dos dedos sobre la boca de Edward. —Me acabas de decir que confiaba demasiado en ti. Sólo puede ser demasiado si no eres digno de confianza para empezar. Pero como dije, en el amor, o confías o no en una persona. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Vas a quedarte esta vez? ¿Hasta el final?

Edward finalmente entiende… realmente entiende. No está sólo preguntando de actividades sexuales, o si planea estar aquí mañana… quiere saber si planea quedarse para siempre, o por el tiempo que ella puede reclamar. Lo sacude hasta sus fundaciones.

—Eso es a lo que me refería—agrega Bella después de un momento—cuando dije que esta no era una conversación que la mayoría de las parejas tienen después de sólo una tarde.

—No somos precisamente una pareja normal— señala Edward.

Bella asiente. —Tenemos historia, y ambos tenemos limitaciones. Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, tenemos que navegar por aguas bajas. Y eso significa que tenemos que ser realmente honestos. Aunque duela. No puedo…—se detiene y se fuerza a tomar una bocanada de aire. —No puedo verte dejarme de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo, Edward. Te perdí, luego perdí a Mark… y ahora regresaste, pero no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. No puedo…

Edward la calla besándola. Con fuerza. Tiene ambos brazos rodeándola, apretándola contra él tan fuerte como se atreve y besando su boca, sus mejillas, nariz, frente, párpados, quijada… todo a lo que tenga alcance. Tal vez no pueda leer su mente, pero no necesita hacerlo. —Te seguí por diez años—dice entre besos. —Te observé de lejos. Te amé de lejos. Estuve solo por cien años y tenía miedo. No sabía cómo ser sólo una de esas personas—. Finalmente deja de besarla y sólo entierra su nariz en el cabello detrás de la oreja de Bella. Ya no se siente en peligro de morderla ahora. —Me di cuenta del miedo que tenía el día que vi que te habías quitado el anillo. Era seguro antes, amarte de lejos. Pero luego te quitaste el anillo y demandaste verme comer. No sabía si podía hacer eso… ser _real _contigo de esa manera.

—Pero lo fuiste—dice suavemente. Sus manos han subido a acariciar su espalda y ha apoyado su cabeza en él.

—Lo fui. Regresé esa noche cuando estabas dormida también. Regresé como solía hacerlo. Se sentía… seguro. Verte de lejos. Pero Rose me sorprendió y me dijo que me fuera a mi casa o entrara—puede sentir que los brazos de Bella lo aprietan con más fuerza. —Corrí, Bella. Al principio, corrí. Luego me di cuenta de que… no podía—su voz se está cortando, pero tiene que decir esto. —Regresé. Entré a la casa.

Hay un silencio por un largo espacio de respiraciones. —¿Por eso estabas haciéndome el desayuno cuando me desperté al siguiente día?

—Sí.

—¿Te quedaste toda la noche?

—Sí.

—¿Me miraste dormir?

—No. Leí un libro en la sala hasta que escuché que despertaste.

—¿Por qué no me observaste?

—No hubieras sabido que estaba ahí. No me hubiera sentido… bien.

Edward siente cómo sonríe contra el lado de su rostro. —Estás aprendiendo. Y regresaste y me esperaste.

—Sí.

—¿No me dejarás otra vez?

—No. Nunca. —Ya no se siente desesperado. Ella sigue sonriendo contra su piel y parte de la tensión se ha ido de él. Acaricia su espalda y levanta su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos lo derriten. —Te amo—dice simplemente… porque es todo lo que necesita decir. Está seguro de que mañana habrá más cosas que decir; queda mucho que resolver entre los dos cuando se trata de detalles. Aún no le ha dicho lo que su cuerpo puede hacer. Tiene una idea como resultado de su educación pero ansía los específicos de conocer a Bella. El sistema nervioso de cada persona es único.

—Sé que me amas—le dice ahora. —¿Pero _confías _en mí?

—Absolutamente. Completamente. Siempre lo he hecho. Es en mí en quien no confío, Bella.

—Yo confío en ti… absoluta y completamente.

Edward empieza a sonreír y, por un momento, puede confiar en la confianza que ella tiene en él, incluso si no está seguro de que se la merece. La _va _ a merecer. Se hará merecedor de ella.

El momento romántico perfecto es arruinado cuando Bella bosteza abruptamente. Ambos se atacan de risa. —¡Perdón!

—Está bien. Necesito mis momentos de vampiro. Tú tienes tus momentos de humana—. Sus ojos dan un vistazo a su reloj. —Ya pasa de la medianoche y mañana es día de trabajo.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar para que puedas ir a tu cama?

Bella bosteza de nuevo, luego asiente, dejando que la cargue fácilmente en sus brazos y la lleve a su silla. Recargando su cabeza en su hombro, lo observa. El rostro de Bella está lleno de luz. No es del fuego. —¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo esta noche?

En shock, se detiene a medio paso y baja la mirada al rostro de Bella. —¿Qué?

—¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche? ¿Verme dormir?

—¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría?

—No. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué el verme dormir es una actividad tan fascinante. Pienso que estarías aburrido al punto de las lágrimas.

Edward sonríe como bobo. —Verte dormir es mucho mejor que ver un juego de los Cubs… con los Cubs** ganando.

Bella suelta risitas mientras Edward la acomoda en su silla. —¡Por lo menos no te estoy haciendo esperar hasta el próximo año! —Acomodada, quita los frenos y rueda hacia la puerta mientras él la sigue.

—Bueno, llegué a primera baste esta noche por lo menos—Sospecha que suena un poco presumido, y se alegra de que Bella no sepa lo que estaba haciendo hace rato en la cochera.

Ella lo ve sobre su hombro. Algo en su expresión le dice que si no lo sabe exactamente, lo puede _adivinar. _—Pudiste haber llegado más lejos que primera base si lo hubieras tratado, Dr. Masen.

—Soy un caballero, Sra. Jackson.

—Y yo soy una viuda… como lo acabas de decir… no una muchachita casta de preparatoria, aunque tú sigas teniendo diecisiete. —Se detiene en la puerta para que él no pueda escapar de ella, y continúa observándolo mientras agrega, —Supuestamente los diecitantos son el apogeo sexual del hombre. El apogeo de una mujer está en sus veintitantos o treinta y pocos. Eso funciona para mí, supongo. Tal vez la próxima vez, _yo _decidiré a qué base llegamos.

Edward ahoga una respuesta, aunque otra parte de él, a pesar de sus ejercicios anteriores, responde muy bien. Sabe que estaría tan morado como un betabel si aún tuviera sangre, y ella está en lo cierto con eso de los diecisiete años, incluso para un vampiro… por lo menos con la provocación suficiente.

Ella es enteramente demasiado provocativa.

Volteando, Bella rueda su silla hasta la orilla de las escaleras, luego espera a que Edward la baje.

----

**Notas:**

*A lo mejor soy un poco exagerada con eta nota, pero por si acaso alguien no sabe lo que un Stradivarius es, es un violín, tal vez los más reconocidos, por ser hechos con excelente calidad por la familia italiana Stradivari y considerados más bien como obras de arte. Son carísimos y generalmente coleccionados como antigüedades. Si no me equivoco, uno de ellos fue subastado por 3.5 millones de dólares.

**Los Cubs son el equipo de ligas mayores de béisbol de Chicago.

**De la autora: **_Sí, hay obvias diferencias entre mis teorías y las de Stephenie acerca de la fisiología de los vampiros y el sexo. ¿Por qué? Encuentro sus teorías bastante inconsistentes. Si los vampiros no sudan, lloran, ni tienen narices congestionadas, tampoco deberían manufacturar semen. Las membranas mucosas no funcionan (ni necesitan funcionar). Como se nota aquí, incluso el hecho de que los hombres puedan experimentar una erección no tiene sentido; en sabiduría popular, no pueden. Obtienen placer sexual en alimentarse, ¿pero dónde está la diversión en eso? Jajá. Además, el hecho de que puedan tener sexo está demasiado establecido. A pesar de eso, no habrá semen brillante, lo lamento. Y por lo tanto, no Renesmee (para aquellos que se preguntaban… o se preocupaban)._

**Mías: **

Disculpen la tardanza. Para aquellos que preguntaban por qué pasé de actualizar diario a tardarme tanto, les diré que estoy MUY ocupada. El simple hecho de que siga actualizando es un milagro. Entre el trabajo y la escuela tengo horarios diarios de 12 horas de lunes a viernes, teniendo "libres" el sábado y domingo. Y lo pongo entre comillas porque son los dos días que tengo para lavar ropa, limpiar mi casa, recuperar sueño perdido, pero sobre todo para leer los 3 o 4 libros que tengo que leer semanalmente para mis clases. Tampoco quiero asustarlos, no tengo intenciones de dejar esto, para nada. Simplemente les pido paciencia. Jamás abandonaría este proyecto, jamás. Pero me será imposible actualizar con la frecuencia que solía hacerlo. Si me programo bien y todo sale bien durante la semana, podré actualizar los sábados o domingos. Gracias a que son capítulos bastante cortos, no veo por qué no pueda ser posible.

Del capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, espero les haya gustado. Mil gracias por los reviews! El capítulo anterior ha sido el que más ha recibido, de verdad, gracias. Y espero siga recibiendo tantos, me alegran el día. Les dejo el adelanto abajo.

Saludos

Lilia E.

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Rose y Bella tienen una conversación de corazón a corazón. _

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta_

_Notas importantes: Como pueden darse cuenta, la historia ha cambiado oficialmente de categoría. Ahora es una M por situaciones adultas (sexuales). Pero tampoco quiero asustarlos. Esto no significa que se va a convertir en una serie de lemons, para nada. Pero es una historia realista y hay cosas que deben ser incluidas. _

Edward es un torbellino. Todos sus sentimientos se mueven rápidamente hacia afuera y hacia dentro, remolineándose en una tempestad masiva, y antes de que pueda reconsiderarlo, colisiona su boca con la de Bella de nuevo y la empuja hacia atrás de modo que ella pierde su precario equilibrio y cae. Sus brazos están ahí, sin embargo, amortiguando su cráneo y hombros de la fuerte caída al suelo. Eso dolería, con o sin el tapete de piel. Pero fuera de esa precaución, se le abalanza sobre ella si ningún otro tipo de control, justo como cuando ella había sido incapaz de contenerse con él. Ha esperado demasiado por este momento; es todo con lo que había soñado despierto por más de un año… por diez años, realmente, si es honesto. Bella es _suya_ de nuevo y hay algo muy primitivo y predador en su reacción.

A ella no parece molestarle. Sonríe bajo sus besos y sus manos suben y bajan en su espalda, pero son suaves. Esto es diferente a la Bella joven que se gozaba en su poder sobre él incluso al ser inocentemente ignorante de qué tipo de poder _era_. Esta Bella sí sabe. Es una mujer, no una niña, y se compadece de él, sin alentarlo a algo más, ni alentándolo a detenerse. Bella parece disfrutar el sólo besarlo, la intimidad única de labios tocando labios y, muy, muy cuidadosamente para evitar sus dientes filosos, lengua acariciando lengua. Edward está hipersensible a todo… el toque de Bella, su cuerpo suave y tibio debajo del suyo, el ruido que hace el fuego, el sentir de la piel de oso, el aroma de Bella, e incluso el aroma de limón de la cera para muebles que usa la sirvienta de Rosalie. Se apretó contra el lugar entre las piernas de Bella, su entrepierna empujando en contra de ella por instinto, pero sabe que Bella no puede sentir lo dura que es la erección debajo de sus pantalones. Parte de él se siente aliviada, otra parte se entristece, y cruelmente recuerda las horribles palabras de Chip Clayton de hace semanas… "como tirarse un pez muerto."

Edward se retira de ella, rodando hacia un lado suavemente hasta que está sujetándose con su codo; su aliento sale rasgado. Bella lo observa. La luz roja del fuego juega en sus ojos oscuros, y por un momento, Edward puede casi imaginarla como él, sus irises borgoña por la sangre. Es perturbador. Cierra los ojos para dejar ir la visión, pero la palma tibia de Bella en su mejilla lo trae de regreso. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí—susurra abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Le sonría. —¿Y tú? No quería asustarte.

—No me asustaste—su sonrisa es pícara. Se ve como si quisiera decir más, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, mueve su mano a la parte trasera del cuello de Edward, atrayendo su rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo. Edward accede sin problemas.

Pasan los siguientes veinte minutos besándose, labios y lenguas a la deriva por cada parte de piel expuesta, a veces con un ritmo lánguido, a veces más frenético. Bella sabe a sal y a aceites naturales del cuerpo… su propio sabor a Bella único. Ella se arrima más a Edward y él se aprieta más contra ella. Quisiera entrar en ella y su cuerpo se siente como una camisa vieja volteada. Por su cuerpo corre calor puro, una sensación que recuerda muy bien en el pasado pero que no entiende realmente. Su fisiología no debería poder experimentar esto. Pero por otro lado, tampoco debería poder experimentar una erección sin sangre que llene el corpus cavernosa, pero obviamente puede y lo hace. El doctor en él lo encuentra curioso. El hombre está demasiado distraído como para pensar en algo más que en lo bien que se siente la fricción del algodón en piel hipersensible. Si no tiene cuidado, va a eyacular en sus pantalones como el muchacho de diecisiete años que su cuerpo cree que aún es.

La excitación de Bella es menos urgente, pero el reflejo de arco de su cuerpo sigue respondiendo cuando Edward empuja su entrepierna contra ella. Si los caminos de comunicación entre su cerebro y su cuerpo han sido cortados, sus respuestas parasimpáticas no requieren la participación del cerebro y puede _olerla. _Está mojada para él, y lo excita aún más. La boca de Bella está muy roja, sus mejillas y cuello y la parte superior de su pecho sonrojados, sus párpado medio cerrados mientras pasa su lengua por el interior del codo de Edward que ha sido liberado de las mangas de su camisa de botones. Edward puede ver sus intenciones en sus irises cafés, esperando su reacción. Edward se muerde el labio para evitar el gemir. Bella conoce todas sus zonas erógenas y le está enseñando a apreciarlas de una manera que va más allá de lo que ha leído en libros o visto en las mentes de otros. Esta es sabiduría corporal… imposible de transferir. Parte de ella la descubrieron diez años atrás, pero la mayor parte de ella no fue explorada. Sus exploraciones de juventud fueron limitadas por la gazmoñería de Edward y la ignorancia de Bella, pero la Bella madura sabe lo que puede hacer el cuerpo de Edward, y Edward ya no está tan en contra de dejar que ella le enseñe.

Edward vacila entre aferrarse a su preciado control y el querer dejarse llevar mientras se encuentra sobre ella. Los músculos de su estómago de contraen mientras la mano de Bella viaja sobre el área justo debajo de su diafragma. Incluso con la ropa entre ellos, responde a ella como un Stradivarius* al arco y su boca se abre involuntariamente, jadeando. Ella le sonríe… dulce, pero sabiamente también. Su palma viaja por su esternón, haciendo una pausa donde su corazón estaría rápidamente latiendo si aún pudiera hacerlo. Moviendo la muñeca, Bella deja que su pulgar roce el pezón derecho debajo de la ropa. Su suposición es correcta y el placer lo recorre como un rayo. Dentro de sus pantalones, su miembro da un salto.

No puede evitarlo. Se empuja contra ella de nuevo, balanceándose, necesitando, jadeando, su boca enterrada en su cuello justo sobre la yugular. El torrente caliente y dulce está _justo _ahí y necesita pasar su lengua por la piel de Bella. Ella debería estar aterrorizada, pero sus brazos suben hasta rodear su tórax, manteniéndolo cada vez más cerca de ella. Edward está ebrio del aroma y el deseo, y ya no lo esconde. Su cuerpo ha encontrado un ritmo para sus empujes que imitan el acto sexual mientras todos sus sentidos se enfocan en el fuerte pulsar entre sus piernas y el aroma hipnótico de esa arteria que corre con sangre casi superficialmente bajo los delgados músculos del cuello de Bella. Su boca se inunda con veneno… demasiado como para pasárselo. Gotea sobre la piel de Bella, soltando un aroma floral. Los ojos de Bella han rodado a la parte trasera de su cabeza y ha dejado de respirar, justo como solía hacer en el pasado. En el pecho de Bella, su corazón se apresura para pasar la sangre más rápido en su cuerpo, preparándose para pelear o volar. El cuerpo debajo de él está paralizado _in toto_, no sólo en parte… y es completamente suyo. Tiembla con el poder de la situación, y esa bestia terrible que duerme en su pecho se levanta, abriendo sus alas negras. No está seguro, a pesar de todo, si es el vampiro o sólo la libido masculina.

Está tan cerca. _Tan cerca. _El clímax inminente lo hace gemir y sus dientes rozan piel. Todo lo que necesita hacer es morder, cortar la carne de papel que pretende proteger sus frágiles huesos y tendones. Ella _le pertenece. _

Bella hace un ruido, y no está seguro si es de protesta o de asentimiento, pero no importa. Es el recordatorio que necesita y se está moviendo, parándose de golpe y alejándose antes de que sus dientes se cierren o sus nervios exploten en orgasmo. —Lo siento, losientolosiento—ella aún parece aturdida y él habla al doble de la velocidad humana. —ahoritaregresoperoesquetengoquealejarmedeti.

Se está moviendo de nuevo, baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta principal hacia la noche fría de invierno. Correría para controlarse pero no puede. Siente dolor físico. Hipertensión del epidídimo causada por una congestión temporal de fluidos en la región de los testículos y la próstata, acompañada por cólicos en esos músculos e hipersensibilidad alrededor de los testes.

En otras palabras, está sufriendo de pelotas hinchadas.

Se reiría, pero no es gracioso. _Duele. _Sin sangre, no debería poder sufrir vasocongestión, pero alguien debe decirle eso a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se escabulle a la cochera de Rosalie y encuentra una silla para sentarse, sus muslos abiertos para aminorar la presión en el falo y escroto. Por un momento, sólo respira. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Pero sigue viendo el rostro ruborizado de Bella en sus ojos mentales y puede sentir sus suaves senos contra su pecho. Las feromonas sexuales de Bella están sobre su ropa. El respirar profundamente sólo llena sus pulmones con ella, no le aclara los pensamientos. Su parte inferior está adolorida. Le tomará tiempo el pasar esto, pero la dejó en el piso con su silla demasiado lejos y sin una forma fácil de levantarse. No puede dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera está seguro de que haya entendido lo que dijo antes de irse.

—Mierda—susurra, y pasa una mano por su cara.

De tres cosas acerca de Bella está completamente seguro. Primero, quiere comérsela; segundo, quiere joder con ella; y tercero, con mucho gusto daría su vida (inmortal) por ella- Sólo una de esas cosas se puede repetir en compañía decente. El chico dentro de él, nacido en el alba del siglo veinte, cree que un poco de sufrimiento físico es pena suficiente por haber participado en actividades tan escandalosamente inapropiadas con su novia. Pero el hombre que vive en el alba del siglo veintiuno sabe que la era de chaperones y citas para conversar y tomar té con la sola esperanza de un beso en la mejilla ha pasado hace mucho. La insulta si la trata como una mujer de sus tiempos. Y de todas formas, el punto es que necesita regresar ahí tan rápido como sea posible, lo que significa deshacerse de su problemita.

Decidido, deja que sus dedos temblorosos se muevan al zipper de sus pantalones de vestir mientras el talón de su otra mano se mueve arriba y abajo sobre el bulto de su erección. El dolor no se va, pero el mayor endurecimiento del órgano hace la situación más fácil, y en el siguiente momento, está libre de sus pantalones, sobresaliendo a través de la apertura de sus bóxers. El aire está frío y también su mano, pero su miembro no está más tibio así que no hay shock. Su mano se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, arriba y abajo rápidamente y se arquea contra la silla de madera con las piernas extendidas y abiertas, sus caderas subiendo y su boca abierta, su cabeza hacia atrás. Con su mano libre se acaricia el pecho, sus dedos buscando las chispas de placer que vienen con jugar con sus pezones. Está jadeando, su excitación regresando a donde estaba antes, todos sus músculos temblando mientras escucha que la madera truena. Se preocupa de arruinar la silla de Rosalie, pero la masturbación no termina usualmente con muebles rotos, ni siquiera para los vampiros.

Ambas de sus manos se mueven a su entrepierna, una trabajando en sí mismo, la otra alternándose entre darle vueltas a sus testículos dentro de sus bolsas, y pasar las puntas de sus dedos alrededor de la corona de la glande. Después de cien años, es bastante bueno con esto, aunque han pasado no sólo días o semanas sin masturbarse, ha pasado _años_ seguidos. Los cuerpos de los vampiros no son cuerpos humanos, y aunque el suyo puede actuar como el de un adolescente, es la sed de sangre lo que lo gobierna. De hecho, para los vampiros, el comer y tener sexo van juntos… y tal vez realmente es sangre (prestada) lo que lo hace crecer en su puño. Se alimenta regularmente para poder trabajar en el hospital y estar alrededor de Bella sin preocupaciones, pero eso hace que se excite fácilmente, y eso causa una preocupación completamente diferente, la que lo tiene gimiendo, con los músculos en su cuello tensos, y sus dientes rechinándose, llegando a la cima. No está tratando de alargarlo ni de ir despacio. Sólo necesita _acabar _para poder retomar su control e ir a rescatar a Bella del suelo.

Toda su concentración se ha puesto en esa parte de su cuerpo que demanda atención y pulsa en sus manos. Trata de pretender que es Bella haciendo esto por él aunque la mano humana de Bella no podría jamás moverse a la velocidad que se mueve la suya. Luego llega. Su clímax lo golpea con fuerza y grita, arqueándose de nuevo, los dedos de sus pies doblándose y sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza. Tiembla mientras pasa, su mano frenando su paso mientras su miembro se contrae en una serie de espasmos vacíos.

Después, sólo permanece sentado por un momento, respirando por la boca y la nariz tratando de pensar más allá del aturdimiento sexual. Por lo menos no hay nada que limpiar… es una ventaja de ser un vampiro. No puede llorar, no puede sudar, y no puede eyacular. Su cuerpo no desperdicia veneno innecesariamente.

Revisa su reloj. Eso tomó… ¿qué? ¿38 segundo de principio a fin? Claro, ya estaba bastante excitado, pero eso debe ser algún tipo de record incluso para sus respuestas vampirescas. Por lo menos, ya no siente dolor, toda su sangre o veneno o lo que sea que es está de regreso a donde pertenece. Sólo le queda un leve dolor de cabeza al reacomodar su ahora blando pene dentro de sus pantalones y se cierra el zipper, parándose. La silla parece estar en una sola pieza también.

Corre entonces a donde dejó a Bella. Sigue en la misma posición, bocabajo en el tapete de oso, su cabeza volteada para ver el fuego. Claro, no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que huyó, pero se sigue sintiendo culpable. No parece enojada, y su corazón late a una velocidad normal. Edward deja que sus pies caigan con más fuerza en el suelo cuando entra a la habitación. Ella voltea y, sorprendentemente, le sonríe, ofreciéndole una mano. Edward se acuesta de nuevo con ella en el tapete pero sin tocarla. —Perdón por eso—dice con la voz suave y un poco áspera aún.

Ella sólo sonríe. —¿El vampiro necesitaba su momento?

Ríe. —Sí—de cierto modo. Más como que el hombre necesitaba su momento, pero le avergüenza demasiado como para explicarle eso.

—Está bien—dice ella. —Si yo tengo mis momentos de humana, tú tienes tus momentos de vampiro. Aunque debo de admitir que no estaba segura de cuánto te tomaría tu momento de vampiro, así que la próxima vez, no pongamos la silla tan lejos.

Acercándose más de modo de que sus cuerpos se toquen de nuevo, Edward se inclina un poco para pasar sus labios por los de ella. —Tus deseos son órdenes. Aunque sí dije que regresaría.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que fue ese ruidito? —se está riendo bajo la boca de Edward. —Sonó como blablablabla. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos oídos de vampiro.

Y ahora él se ríe también. —Perdón.

El brazo de Bella rodea su cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso más firme, pero no dura. Sus labios sonríen, pero sus ojos son serios. —Tenemos que hablar, Edward.

Edward baja la mirada al espacio entre ellos y acomoda el collar de plata que trae Bella, que se había hecho a un lado. Es un copo de nieve de filigrana, muy bonito, con un diamante (de verdad o falso, no sabe) brillando al centro. Sus palabras lo han enfriado como la nieve y coloca el dije entre el arco de sus clavículas. —Sí—accede después de un momento.

—¿Me puedes sentar?

Asintiendo, la levanta hasta que puede balancearse en sus manos. Luego se aleja un poco pero ella se mueve para tomarlo de la muñeca. —Quédate cerca—le dice. Así que Edward lo hace. —Normalmente, esta no es una conversación que se tiene después del primer beso…o la primera sesión de besos, supongo que podrías llamarle— Ella sigue sonriendo y él sonríe también, pero es un reflejo. No tiene ni idea de lo que venga después. —Dado lo que ha pasado—dice—es probablemente de sabios el tenerla. Recuerdo que solías insistir en que nunca podrías perder el control conmigo. En ese entonces no entendía realmente.

La risa de Edward es entrecortada y no es una risa de humor. —Pusiste la vida sobre tus manos en más de una ocasión—dice.

—No, puse mi vida en tus manos, y tú cumpliste con tu promesa de mantenerme segura. Pero en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que no fue justo para ti— La expresión de Bella es seria de nuevo y vuelve a levantar la mano para pasar su dedo por la mejilla de Edward. Es muy dulce. —Necesito que me digas lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Pero realísticamente, Edward. No te subestimes. Pero preferiría no tener que mandarte corriendo fuera del cuarto a velocidad warp. Y…—suspira—hay cosas que tú, eh, debes saber de mí también. Lo que puedo hacer y lo que no puedo.

Edward asiente y Bella deja caer su mano, esperando. Aparentemente espera que él empiece. Le toma casi un minuto completo el forzar las palabras a salir de su gazmoñería. —En verdad no sé lo que puedo hacer—confiesa finalmente. —Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Hoy fuimos, eh, mucho más lejos de lo que hemos ido antes. No… no te mordí. Pero yo…—toma aire y cierra los ojos—estuve cerca. Más cerca de lo que me gustaría o de lo que es seguro—En vez de protestar como lo hubiera hecho una vez, Bella sólo asiente y espera a que continúe. —Te hice que dejaras de respirar también. Podía escuchar tu corazón a mil por hora. Pude haberte matado y no hubieras intentado detenerme.

Los labios de Bella están torcidos en una sonrisa. —Había olvidado lo embriagador que eres. Pero… y necesito señalar esto, Edward… te dije "alto"… y te detuviste.

Edward parpadea. Así que eso había sido ese ruido. Estaba demasiado ido como para reconocer la palabra, o ella había estado demasiado paralizada como para decirla claramente. Pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Lo había regresado a sí mismo y se _había _detenido. No está seguro de qué siente más al darse cuenta de eso… vindicación porque pudo detenerse, o terror de que no pueda hacerlo la próxima vez. —Casi no lo hice—dice después de un momento.

—Pero lo hiciste. Este era uno de nuestros problemas en el pasado… nunca tuviste suficiente confianza en ti mismo.

—Y tú me tenías demasiada confianza.

Apoyándose en ambas manos para inclinarse, pone un beso suave sobre la barbilla de Edward. —No, te presioné cuando no debí hacerlo. Lamento eso. Pero el amor no sabe lo que significa "confiar demasiado." O confías en alguien o no.

—¡Bella, podría _matarte_! —. Está molesto. —¡No tienes más instinto de preservación que el que tenías en ese entonces!

Bella sacude la cabeza. —No tengo absolutamente ningún tipo de deseo de morir esta noche, ni mañana, ni la semana siguiente. Pero tengo que confiar en ti o esto no va a funcionar—frunce el ceño. —He estado volviendo a aprender a confiar en ti este año. Me dejaste en el pasado. Parte de mí…—toma aire —parte de mí está aterrorizada pensando que lo harás de nuevo, que huirás cuando esto se ponga difícil.

—No lo haré—interrumpe.

Bella pone dos dedos sobre la boca de Edward. —Me acabas de decir que confiaba demasiado en ti. Sólo puede ser demasiado si no eres digno de confianza para empezar. Pero como dije, en el amor, o confías o no en una persona. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Vas a quedarte esta vez? ¿Hasta el final?

Edward finalmente entiende… realmente entiende. No está sólo preguntando de actividades sexuales, o si planea estar aquí mañana… quiere saber si planea quedarse para siempre, o por el tiempo que ella puede reclamar. Lo sacude hasta sus fundaciones.

—Eso es a lo que me refería—agrega Bella después de un momento—cuando dije que esta no era una conversación que la mayoría de las parejas tienen después de sólo una tarde.

—No somos precisamente una pareja normal— señala Edward.

Bella asiente. —Tenemos historia, y ambos tenemos limitaciones. Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, tenemos que navegar por aguas bajas. Y eso significa que tenemos que ser realmente honestos. Aunque duela. No puedo…—se detiene y se fuerza a tomar una bocanada de aire. —No puedo verte dejarme de nuevo. No puedo hacerlo, Edward. Te perdí, luego perdí a Mark… y ahora regresaste, pero no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. No puedo…

Edward la calla besándola. Con fuerza. Tiene ambos brazos rodeándola, apretándola contra él tan fuerte como se atreve y besando su boca, sus mejillas, nariz, frente, párpados, quijada… todo a lo que tenga alcance. Tal vez no pueda leer su mente, pero no necesita hacerlo. —Te seguí por diez años—dice entre besos. —Te observé de lejos. Te amé de lejos. Estuve solo por cien años y tenía miedo. No sabía cómo ser sólo una de esas personas—. Finalmente deja de besarla y sólo entierra su nariz en el cabello detrás de la oreja de Bella. Ya no se siente en peligro de morderla ahora. —Me di cuenta del miedo que tenía el día que vi que te habías quitado el anillo. Era seguro antes, amarte de lejos. Pero luego te quitaste el anillo y demandaste verme comer. No sabía si podía hacer eso… ser _real _contigo de esa manera.

—Pero lo fuiste—dice suavemente. Sus manos han subido a acariciar su espalda y ha apoyado su cabeza en él.

—Lo fui. Regresé esa noche cuando estabas dormida también. Regresé como solía hacerlo. Se sentía… seguro. Verte de lejos. Pero Rose me sorprendió y me dijo que me fuera a mi casa o entrara—puede sentir que los brazos de Bella lo aprietan con más fuerza. —Corrí, Bella. Al principio, corrí. Luego me di cuenta de que… no podía—su voz se está cortando, pero tiene que decir esto. —Regresé. Entré a la casa.

Hay un silencio por un largo espacio de respiraciones. —¿Por eso estabas haciéndome el desayuno cuando me desperté al siguiente día?

—Sí.

—¿Te quedaste toda la noche?

—Sí.

—¿Me miraste dormir?

—No. Leí un libro en la sala hasta que escuché que despertaste.

—¿Por qué no me observaste?

—No hubieras sabido que estaba ahí. No me hubiera sentido… bien.

Edward siente cómo sonríe contra el lado de su rostro. —Estás aprendiendo. Y regresaste y me esperaste.

—Sí.

—¿No me dejarás otra vez?

—No. Nunca. —Ya no se siente desesperado. Ella sigue sonriendo contra su piel y parte de la tensión se ha ido de él. Acaricia su espalda y levanta su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos lo derriten. —Te amo—dice simplemente… porque es todo lo que necesita decir. Está seguro de que mañana habrá más cosas que decir; queda mucho que resolver entre los dos cuando se trata de detalles. Aún no le ha dicho lo que su cuerpo puede hacer. Tiene una idea como resultado de su educación pero ansía los específicos de conocer a Bella. El sistema nervioso de cada persona es único.

—Sé que me amas—le dice ahora. —¿Pero _confías _en mí?

—Absolutamente. Completamente. Siempre lo he hecho. Es en mí en quien no confío, Bella.

—Yo confío en ti… absoluta y completamente.

Edward empieza a sonreír y, por un momento, puede confiar en la confianza que ella tiene en él, incluso si no está seguro de que se la merece. La _va _ a merecer. Se hará merecedor de ella.

El momento romántico perfecto es arruinado cuando Bella bosteza abruptamente. Ambos se atacan de risa. —¡Perdón!

—Está bien. Necesito mis momentos de vampiro. Tú tienes tus momentos de humana—. Sus ojos dan un vistazo a su reloj. —Ya pasa de la medianoche y mañana es día de trabajo.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Te ayudo a bajar para que puedas ir a tu cama?

Bella bosteza de nuevo, luego asiente, dejando que la cargue fácilmente en sus brazos y la lleve a su silla. Recargando su cabeza en su hombro, lo observa. El rostro de Bella está lleno de luz. No es del fuego. —¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo esta noche?

En shock, se detiene a medio paso y baja la mirada al rostro de Bella. —¿Qué?

—¿Te gustaría quedarte esta noche? ¿Verme dormir?

—¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría?

—No. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué el verme dormir es una actividad tan fascinante. Pienso que estarías aburrido al punto de las lágrimas.

Edward sonríe como bobo. —Verte dormir es mucho mejor que ver un juego de los Cubs… con los Cubs** ganando.

Bella suelta risitas mientras Edward la acomoda en su silla. —¡Por lo menos no te estoy haciendo esperar hasta el próximo año! —Acomodada, quita los frenos y rueda hacia la puerta mientras él la sigue.

—Bueno, llegué a primera baste esta noche por lo menos—Sospecha que suena un poco presumido, y se alegra de que Bella no sepa lo que estaba haciendo hace rato en la cochera.

Ella lo ve sobre su hombro. Algo en su expresión le dice que si no lo sabe exactamente, lo puede _adivinar. _—Pudiste haber llegado más lejos que primera base si lo hubieras tratado, Dr. Masen.

—Soy un caballero, Sra. Jackson.

—Y yo soy una viuda… como lo acabas de decir… no una muchachita casta de preparatoria, aunque tú sigas teniendo diecisiete. —Se detiene en la puerta para que él no pueda escapar de ella, y continúa observándolo mientras agrega, —Supuestamente los diecitantos son el apogeo sexual del hombre. El apogeo de una mujer está en sus veintitantos o treinta y pocos. Eso funciona para mí, supongo. Tal vez la próxima vez, _yo _decidiré a qué base llegamos.

Edward ahoga una respuesta, aunque otra parte de él, a pesar de sus ejercicios anteriores, responde muy bien. Sabe que estaría tan morado como un betabel si aún tuviera sangre, y ella está en lo cierto con eso de los diecisiete años, incluso para un vampiro… por lo menos con la provocación suficiente.

Ella es enteramente demasiado provocativa.

Volteando, Bella rueda su silla hasta la orilla de las escaleras, luego espera a que Edward la baje.

----

**Notas:**

*A lo mejor soy un poco exagerada con eta nota, pero por si acaso alguien no sabe lo que un Stradivarius es, es un violín, tal vez los más reconocidos, por ser hechos con excelente calidad por la familia italiana Stradivari y considerados más bien como obras de arte. Son carísimos y generalmente coleccionados como antigüedades. Si no me equivoco, uno de ellos fue subastado por 3.5 millones de dólares.

**Los Cubs son el equipo de ligas mayores de béisbol de Chicago.

**De la autora: **_Sí, hay obvias diferencias entre mis teorías y las de Stephenie acerca de la fisiología de los vampiros y el sexo. ¿Por qué? Encuentro sus teorías bastante inconsistentes. Si los vampiros no sudan, lloran, ni tienen narices congestionadas, tampoco deberían manufacturar semen. Las membranas mucosas no funcionan (ni necesitan funcionar). Como se nota aquí, incluso el hecho de que los hombres puedan experimentar una erección no tiene sentido; en sabiduría popular, no pueden. Obtienen placer sexual en alimentarse, ¿pero dónde está la diversión en eso? Jajá. Además, el hecho de que puedan tener sexo está demasiado establecido. A pesar de eso, no habrá semen brillante, lo lamento. Y por lo tanto, no Renesmee (para aquellos que se preguntaban… o se preocupaban)._

**Mías: **

Disculpen la tardanza. Para aquellos que preguntaban por qué pasé de actualizar diario a tardarme tanto, les diré que estoy MUY ocupada. El simple hecho de que siga actualizando es un milagro. Entre el trabajo y la escuela tengo horarios diarios de 12 horas de lunes a viernes, teniendo "libres" el sábado y domingo. Y lo pongo entre comillas porque son los dos días que tengo para lavar ropa, limpiar mi casa, recuperar sueño perdido, pero sobre todo para leer los 3 o 4 libros que tengo que leer semanalmente para mis clases. Tampoco quiero asustarlos, no tengo intenciones de dejar esto, para nada. Simplemente les pido paciencia. Jamás abandonaría este proyecto, jamás. Pero me será imposible actualizar con la frecuencia que solía hacerlo. Si me programo bien y todo sale bien durante la semana, podré actualizar los sábados o domingos. Gracias a que son capítulos bastante cortos, no veo por qué no pueda ser posible.

Del capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, espero les haya gustado. Mil gracias por los reviews! El capítulo anterior ha sido el que más ha recibido, de verdad, gracias. Y espero siga recibiendo tantos, me alegran el día. Les dejo el adelanto abajo.

Saludos

Lilia E.

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Rose y Bella tienen una conversación de corazón a corazón. _


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta y uno_

Bella no ve a Edward de nuevo en cuatro días. Él está en Atlanta trabajando y con turnos dos de las tres noches, y cuando tiene un horario así, se queda en su apartamento allá. No tiene sentido que desperdicie gasolina yendo y regresando. Tienen teléfonos, y correo electrónico, después de todo.

En secreto, Bella se alegra del espacio. Cree que Edward lo está también.

No es que se arrepienta de lo que hicieron el domingo, o que se hubiera arrepentido si lo hubieran llevado más lejos. No necesita pensarlo dos veces porque no se había sentido presionada a hacer nada. Sólo le gusta tener tiempo para pensar en preguntas que ha estado evitando porque parecían prematuras. Hay otras cosas qué considerar también—tales como el hecho de que sabe que estuvo a un respiro de morir. Cuando era adolescente, eso no le había preocupado (tontamente) pero ya es mayor ahora. Entiende que el ignorar por completo sus limitaciones muy reales no es una prueba de confianza. Ella se enfadaría si él le hiciera eso. El no tomar ninguna precaución no es mejor que mimar a alguien, y el matarla accidentalmente lo mataría a él. Necesita saber exactamente qué es lo que razonablemente puede esperar de él, y a pesar de que sabe que debe hablar _con él _acerca de eso, sabe que tiende a exagerar las cosas. Además, está en Atlanta. Ella sigue en Helen enfrentando al escuadrón de la familia inquisitiva.

Aunque ahora es _ella _la que está exagerando. Nadie le dice nada, ni siquiera Emmett, aunque Bella sabe que sería tonto el asumir que no saben. Una familia con Alice raramente es tomada por sorpresa, aunque Bella duda que incluso Alice supiera antes de tiempo porque se necesita una decisión definitiva para ver un cambio de dirección…y Bella no sabía que besaría a Edward hasta que lo hizo. Sin embargo, Alice probablemente tenía una idea de la posibilidad porque Rose y Emmett habían estado sospechosamente ausentes de su propia casa últimamente, y Rose es demasiado territorial como para irse sólo porque Edward está ahí con frecuencia. Y en cuanto a ese asunto, la hostilidad entre Edward y Rose había disminuido últimamente, convirtiéndose en animosidad juguetona en vez de vitriolo real. Bella cree que en verdad se quieren aunque ambos sean la fuente de irritación para el otro. Ella siente con lo mismo con su madre.

La tarde el jueves, Rose se aparece en la oficina de Bella poco antes de su hora de salida, vestida completamente en rojo bombero (o tal vez es rojo Navidad), y sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario. —Una orden de alejamiento finalmente vigente… y para los niños también, no sólo para Hannah. Tiene custodia total temporal por 180 días, o hasta el juicio de divorcio si podemos llevarlo a cabo pronto.

—¡Oh, excelente! —Bella dice, inclinándose en su silla. Uno pensaría que no tomaría dos meses el obtener una orden de alejamiento, pero resulta que la familia del esposo de Hannah tiene palancas locales. La primera orden fue rechazada, luego la familia pudo detener la siguiente audiencia por problemas con la papelería en la oficina del oficial de justicia. Hasta este punto, Hannah sólo había tenido una orden _ex parte, _o de emergencia, pero había vencido cuando la primera orden formal había sido negada. —¿Cómo te fue en la audiencia? —pregunta Bella.

—Bueno, Brady nunca cooperó con Servicios a la Familia así que tuvimos que ir de nuevo sin un acuerdo por escrito, lo que significa que el juez tuvo que escuchar las dos historias en ese momento, como la primera vez. Así que los dos estuvieron juntos en la sala de la corte de nuevo—Rose hace una cara, y aunque Bella está de acuerdo mayormente con que en una sociedad libre, el acusado debe tener el derecho de verle la cara al acusador, en los casos de abuso, ver al abusador es parte del proceso de intimidación que tienen estos hombres. Afortunadamente, el carácter fuerte de Hannah le da fuerzas. Desafortunadamente, su carácter fuerte también la mete en problemas. —Fuera de unas cuantas maldiciones, Hannah se portó bien esta vez—Rose continúa. —Y el juez no ignoró el testimonio de ella cuando dijo que Brady era el que la había _puesto _en el hospital… como la vez pasada.

Si Bella trabajara en Servicios a la Familia por cien años, aún así no entendería cómo alguna gente puede inventas las historias más locas, y que otros se las crean. En la primera audiencia, el juez había ignorado las heridas de Hannah porque Brady no había estado presente cuando la policía había llegado, así que el testimonio de que Brady había sido el que la había lastimado venía de ella y de su hija. Brady había declarado que Hannah había montado todo eso para hacerlo ver mal, y cuando Hannah había soltado tantas maldiciones como para hacer que un marinero se sonroje, el juez le había ordenado silencio y le había dado la razón a Brady. —Cómo alguien puede creer que se hizo ese nivel de heridas a ella misma, no lo entiendo. Es absurdo.

—Oh, el juez Laney fue comprado antes de la audiencia—dice Rose. —O más bien, está emparentado con la familia Jones por matrimonio y sólo necesitaba una excusa, sin importar lo tonta que fuera. Afortunadamente esta vez nos asignaron al juez que quería y el Juez Ridge no nació ni fue criado en esta área, así que es más difícil que aguante este tipo de mierda. Desafortunadamente, Hannah no está en la gracia de la mayoría, así que incluso si los vecinos saben que Brady toma y se pone violento, no querrán testificar contra él por Hannah. Cuando está sobrio, actúaimpecablemente… le doy crédito por eso. Es todo un señor encantador, y ella no es popular para nada. La gente pensará que cavó su propia tumba y ahora debe entrar en ella.

—Hannah me dijo que la familia de Brady insiste en que se embarazó para atraparlo y hacerlo que se casara con ella al salir de la preparatoria.

Rose encoje un hombro. —Tal vez lo hizo. Brady no tiene un trabajo ni dinero ahora, pero su tío es dueño de una de las posadas de la ciudad.

—¡Rose!

—Estoy siendo honesta, Bella. Hannah no es ningún ángel.

—Nunca pensé que lo fuera. Pero de verdad…

—De verdad nada. Las muchachas hacen cosas como esas. No pongas pretextos para la gente. La propia madre de Hannah es un desastre… se casó cinco veces y vivió con el mismo número de hombres después antes de que _se salvara_—. Rose pone comillas aéreas alrededor de la palabra. Siendo una Protestante Anglosajona Blanca, no tiene paciencia para la Cristiandad evangélica del Sur*. —Hannah quería un escape y Brady se veía bien para ella en ese entonces.

—¿De verdad crees que intentó forzarlo a casarse con ella?

—No puedes _forzar _ a alguien a casarse contigo a menos que tengas una pistola, pero ella misma me dijo que él la usaba para tener sexo porque ella lo permitía. No me sorprendería si ella lo usó también. Regresó con él la primera vez porque su madre loca le dijo que era su deber como buena Cristiana, pero en verdad, regresó porque pensó que no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir… a parte del refugio, claro.

Bella se reacomoda en su silla. Está incómoda porque sospecha que Rose tal vez tenga razón en cuanto a las tácticas turbias de Hannah, a pesar de que entiende el origen de éstas. —No importa si se merecía nuestra ayuda o no—Bella dice. —La violencia doméstica nunca está bien. Hay líneas en la arena.

La ceja de Rose se levanta. —Estoy de acuerdo. Pero reconozco la forma de pensar de los hombres. Crecí con ella, en una forma algo diferente—Cruza las pernas. Es una postura defensiva y también una exhibicionista. Rose aún reacciona con tácticas que ha aprendido para influenciar a los hombres e intimidar a las mujeres. Bella las ignora… las reconoce como signo de incertidumbre. —Mis padres querían que me casara con alguien de mejor posición que la mía, recuerda, y me enseñaron a usar lo que me dio la naturaleza para atrapar a Royce. Tal vez no tenía sexo con él -- porque las jóvenes decentes no hacían eso entonces -- pero claro que usaba ropa que dejaba que viera antes de comprar—Su sonrisa se convierte en un gesto de desprecio. —Ese tipo de cosas terminan saliendo como el tiro por la culata. Cuando él y sus amigos habían terminado conmigo esa noche—Rose usualmente habla de su violación en términos circunspectos—me llamó una estafadora barata y una caza fortunas y dijo que ya se había cansado de mí de todas formas—Su rostro está completamente serio ahora. —Estaba ebrio, claro, pero tomar no hace que la gente haga o diga cosas que no piensan por lo menos una vez antes. No se casaba conmigo por mis conexiones, se casaba conmigo para que fuera el adorno en su brazo. Y yo me casaba con él por dinero y atención. Así es como muchas mujeres son criadas. Yo fui así. Así fue Hannah. Usamos la belleza, o el sexo, para atrapar a los hombres. Parece una frase inofensiva, atrapar a un hombre, pero refleja un punto de vista que es algo enfermizo.

Bella se ríe de repente. —¡Suenas como Lorraine! —su consejera seguido saca teoría sociológica feminista, pero Bella la adora por eso.

Rose, quien es más ideológica de lo que pretende, sólo se encoje de hombros de nuevo. —Lo llamo como lo veo—. Frunce el ceño. —De hecho estoy más preocupada ahora porque Brady vio a Hannah y se dio cuenta de que está embarazada—. Hannah no quería que Brady supiera por miedo a que trate de posponer el divorcio porque Brady quiere un hijo varón. —La vestimos con ropa más grande, y no de maternidad, para que pareciera que subió de peso, pero no creo que funcionara. No se ve gorda, se ve embarazada, y Brady no dejaba de mirar su estómago.

—¿Le dijo algo?

—No. No puede acercarse más de 500 pies de ella ahora, pero la sala de corte fue una excepción. Aún así, le pedimos al juez que no dejara que se acercara más de 3 metros por la duración de la audiencia, y aceptó. Lo mantuvo alejado antes y después de la audiencia, pero eso no lo detuvo de mirarla. Y lo hizo… durante toda la maldita audiencia—. Rose tiembla. —Realmente me da escalofríos—. Y para que _Rose _admita que alguien le da escalofríos es porque es algo fuera de lo común.

—Pensé que dijiste que era encantador.

—Cuando quiere serlo… y amenazador cuando quiere, también. Quisiera dejarlo una hora con Jasper para darle una probadita de su propia medicina.

—A su edad—Bella dice—es demasiado tarde para que una lección de esas funcione.

—Tal vez—Rose ve su reloj. —Son las cuatro cuarenta y ocho. ¿Te quieres ir?

—Claro. Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer de todas formas.

Se van a sus respectivos vehículos. El Tesla rojo de Rose se ve raro al lado de la van de Bella. El refugio tal vez no esté en malas condiciones, pero está diseñado para que se vea como una granja común… para nada el lugar de un carro deportivo que es casi una obra de arte. —¿Una carrera a la casa? —ofrece Rose, sus ojos brillando.

—¿Estás jugando, verdad? —pregunta Bella.

—Te daré dos minutos de ventaja.

—Como si eso fuera a ayudarme.

—Gallina.

—Claro que sí. Además estoy demasiado cansada como para cocinar, así que voy a pasar por algo para llevar.

Dándole vuelo a su cabello como respuesta no verbal, Rose abre la puerta de su carro para entrar y prender el motor, luego sale del estacionamiento y se dispara por la calle. Hace que Bella sonría. Rose será Rose.

De regreso en la casa, Emmett aún no ha regresado de dondequiera que haya ido hoy y Rose no desaparece inmediatamente a su estudio. En lugar de eso, se sienta con Bella mientras come, e intenta no hacerle caras al sándwich de pavo de Jimmy John's** de Bella. —Así que—Rose dice después de unos minutos de charla sin sentido. —¿tú y Edward?

Así que por eso está sentada aquí viendo comer a Bella. —Sí—Mirando a Rose a los ojos, pregunta. —¿Te importa que venga más seguido? —No pregunta si Rose está de acuerdo con el cambio de relación; no es la decisión de Rose.

Rose rueda los ojos. —Creo que lo puedo aguantar… a menos que te haga llorar. Entonces se ganará una patada en los huevos.

—Sus huevos están al nivel de mi puño—Bella le recuerda.

Le toma un momento a Rose, luego se ataca de risa. —¡Pero podrías romperte la mano!

Bella se encoje de hombros y le da una mordida a su sándwich. —Sacrificios—dice con la boca llena. Suena cortado. Este es, de todas formas, el tema que estaba esperando para introducir el suyo. Pasando, dice con cuidado. —Rose, ¿te podría preguntar… no algo _personal_, así, pero, eh, algo más o menos personal?

Rose parece confundida. —¿Preguntas acerca de Edward?

—No exactamente. Preguntas de vampiros y sexo.

Sonriendo, Rose se recarga en su asiento. —Ah.

—No estoy preguntando lo que tú y Emmett hacen….

—Como si no lo escucharas…

—¡Claro que _no _estoy escuchando en la noche, Rose! En serio. Ustedes están del otro lado de la casa de todas formas. Lo más que escucho es… golpes ocasionales a la pared.

Rose está riendo ahora. A pesar de que nació en 1915 y fue educada como una jovencita decente, se ha actualizado mejor que Edward. Es una Mujer Liberada. Pero tampoco es grosera, y a pesar de todo lo que alardea de lo que le dio la naturaleza y de una broma colorida de vez en cuando, ni ella ni Emmett andan contando intimidades. —¿Qué quieres saber? —Rose pregunta cuando puede controlar su risa.

—Diferencias—dice Bella. —¿Qué tan diferentes son los hombres vampiros a los humanos... hablando de sexualidad?

La diversión se desvanece inmediatamente del rostro de Rose. —No sabría decirte—dice. —Mi única experiencia antes de transformarme… en esto… fue la noche en que, ah… esa noche.

A pesar de que Bella no quería recordarle a Rose, se da cuenta demasiado tarde del cómo entendería Rose la pregunta y quisiera poder tragarse sus palabras. Pero Rose parece más pensativa que enojada. —El sanar me tomó mucho tiempo. No físicamente. Pero estuve muy enojada por más de setenta años, esencialmente—Frunce el ceño. —Si soy honesta, creo que una de las razones por las que Edward y yo nos llevamos tan mal desde el principio fue que Carlisle me transformó _para _él, como si yo fuera algún tipo de… premio en la feria. Sé que no era su intención, pero después de lo que me pasó, fue como me sentí. Edward era joven, guapo, de una familia de dinero… era Royce de nuevo. Sé que _no lo era, _pero me tomó mucho tiempo el darme cuenta de eso. No lo quería. No quería a ningún otro hombre… hasta Emmett. Aún no puedo explicar eso. Si hubiéramos sido humanos, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y si nos hubiéramos conocido, nunca me hubiera rebajado para hablarle. Hubiera estado demasiado consciente de nuestras clases sociales. Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo vi con sus hermanos… antes de que lo transformaran… me atrajo porque era… _bueno. _Y amable. Vi que no le disparó a un ciervo porque tenía un cervato, aunque eso significaba que regresaría a casa sin comida ese día, y su familia dependía en la caza para comer—Bella sólo asiente. Eso suena a algo que Emmett haría.

—Después de que fue transformado, fue paciente conmigo. Esperó. Nunca me presionó. Cuando estuve lista, se tomó su tiempo, y cuando olvidaba dónde estaba o con quién estaba, me lo recordaba. Hicimos el amor con las luces prendidas para que no me perdiera en la noche. Pasó, cuando me violaron, en la noche. Pero nunca se enojó por nada, nunca se impacientó.

Rose no le está diciendo a Bella lo que quiere saber, pero está bien. Nunca habían hablado del horror de Rose más allá de referencias generales y Bella se alegra de que Rose sienta que puede confiar en ella.

—Emmett me enseñó a que me gustara el sexo y a no resentir mi cuerpo, o temer que sea admirado. Me llama su Venus y pretende alabarme—Deja salir unas risitas de niña que la sorprenden. Es gracioso ver a Rose reírse así. —Lo hace… _divertido,_ me hace sentir como una persona, no como un objeto o un premio. Lo amo más que a nada, y me di cuenta, finalmente, que si no me hubiera convertido en un vampiro nunca lo hubiera conocido—le da a Bella una sonrisa débil. —Odio ser un vampiro, pero vale la pena por Emmett.

—Esta no es la vida que ordenaste, ¿pero aprendiste a lidiar con ella? —Bella pregunta suavemente.

Rose asiente. —Es una manera graciosa de decirlo, pero sí—Sus ojos caen hacia la silla de Bella. —Tú entiendes.

—Lo sé. Y es el título de un libro—Bella explica. —_Esta no es la vida que ordené. _Mi mamá me lo dio después del accidente. Le gustan los libros de auto-superación, a mí no, pero este me llamó la atención porque unas de las historias en él son _surreales. _Por ejemplo, a uno de los autores le dispararon mientras estaba en Sudamérica cuando estaba en una misión investigativa acerca del desastre de Jim Jones. Era un trabajador de un congresista. No es lo que le pasa a la mayoría de la gente.

Las cejas de Rose se levantan. —¿El congresista Leo Ryan? Lo recuerdo. Fueron atacados en la pista por miembros de un culto unas cuantas horas antes de que el resto del culto cometiera suicidio masivo. Todo eso fue horrible.

Bella asiente, recordando de nuevo cuánto han visto estos vampiros. Jim Jones había estado muerto por una década cuando Bella nació. —Bueno, pude relacionarme con esas historias porque me había sentido como que era la única que había experimentado algo como lo que yo había pasado, pero me di cuenta que sin importar lo rara que haya sido nuestra situación, los _sentimientos_ son los mismos. Más al punto, nadie obtiene todo lo que quiere de la vida. Tarde o temprano, todos se desilusionarán y tendrán que lidiar con la caída.

—Probablemente—Rose hace una cara. —Pero me criaron para esperar el éxito. Me tomó tiempo el darme cuenta que la vida no nos debe nada—Se encoje de hombros. —Era joven y malcriada.

—Bueno—se reacomoda en su asiento. —Si no te molesta que sea entrometida, ¿qué tan lejos han llegado, eh, tú y Edward?

Es una pregunta entrometida, pero Rose necesitará una idea general antes de que pueda ayudarle de cualquier manera. —Nada más allá de besos prolongados—confiesa Bella. —Pero se detuvo a la mitad de eso porque…—se detiene y toma aire, luego lo deja salir. —Casi me mordió.

Rose no está ni sorprendida ni horrorizada, sólo asiente. —Le atraías más como comida que como una pareja sexual—Es crudo, pero es Rose. Tal vez no le guste ser vampiro pero es más cruda con las realidades de lo que lo es Edward… lo cual es una razón por la que Bella quería hablar con ella. —No creo que tengamos la misma libido que los humanos. En mi día, las muchachas decentes no hablaban de apetitos sexuales y apenas y detectaba el mío. Sexo es lo que los hombres querían; bebés es lo que las mujeres querían. Pero _alimentarse_ es el apetito principal de un vampiro. Tengo una idea muy completa de mi vida como humana… no es perfecta, pero recuerdo mucho… y no puedo recordar el _hambre_ de la manera que la siento como vampiro. Es simplemente…¡molesta!

Bella sonríe… no puede evitarlo… y Rose le saca la lengua en juego. —Es verdad—Rose insiste. —Cuando estamos realmente _hambrientos_ no hay nada que se le compare. Emmett dice que le recuerda un poco a estar todo el día afuera sin agua, trabajando en un campo de paja. Muriéndote de sed. No puedes _pensar _porque necesitas tomar algo. Nunca sentí eso cuando era humana, pero sé lo que es como vampiro. El sexo… no es tanto una necesidad, ni siquiera para los hombres. Y _eso _es una confesión de _Emmett_. Créeme…—sus labios se tuercen—nunca pasó tiempo sin tener sexo como humano. Pero dice que no se siente así para nada ahora, excepto cuando acabamos de comer. _Entonces _nuestro apetito sexual es más fuerte.

Rose parece estar pensando y Bella espera, esperando a que complete su pensamiento. —Sospecho que, para los vampiros, el sexo funciona como una manera de alentar el cazar en parejas. Es más eficiente. Tal vez no vivimos comúnmente en grupos grandes, pero la mayor parte de los vampiros trabaja en parejas o tercias en vez de completamente solos. No necesitamos el sexo para reproducirnos, pero tiene otras funciones, cimentando lazos emocionales. Los hombres vampiros son menos dados a tener aventuras o aburrirse y buscar una pareja nueva más emocionante. Como humanos, los hombres quieren esparcir su ADN. Pero como vampiros, sólo quieren mantener una pareja confiable para cazar.

Rose puede ser más analítica y perceptiva de lo que el resto de la familia cree. —La evolución sigue mandando— dice Bella.

—O por lo menos la madre naturaleza—Rose accede. —Ya que el sexo y el alimentarse van juntos para nosotros, un vampiro tratando de tener sexo con un humano está mezclando sus apetitos… y el apetito más fuerte no es el sexual.

—Tu pareja potencial también es tu cena potencial—Bella concluye.

Rose sólo asiente con la cabeza. —Incluso si ha comido recientemente, en el momento preciso puede que no importe—Rose se detiene, abre su boca, la cierra, luego deja salir lo que quiere decir. —Bella, no quiero parecer _prepotente_, y estoy segura de que a Edward no le va a gustar, pero creo que sería una buena idea que los dos de ustedes, eh, prueben sus límites mientras yo o Emmett estamos en la casa. Si algo llegara a salir mal, y pudieras lograr hacer un ruido… lo escucharíamos. Podríamos intervenir y detenerlo antes de que te deje sin sangre—sus ojos están en Bella mientras continúa. —Yo… nosotros… no estaríamos escuchando para ser…lascivos. Sólo… por si acaso—Bella asiente porque no sabe qué decir. —Y si algo llegara a pasar… bueno, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

Confundida, Bella pregunta: —¿Qué me gustaría que hicieran?

—¿Quisieras que uno de nosotros se arriesgue a intentar sacarte el veneno, y no podemos garantizar que tendremos éxito sin matarte, o quisieras dejar que el veneno siga su curso natural?

—¿Quieres decir que si quiero convertirme en vampiro?

—Sí.

—Bueno, no quiero _morir_—Eso, por lo menos, es fácil de contestar. —Dudo que la mayoría de la gente quiera.

—Pero si no hay otra opción, quisieras tomar el riesgo de morir, o convertirte en vampiro? —El rostro de Rose está como roca. —A mí no me dieron la opción, y no veré cómo eso te pasa a ti. Prefiero saber con tiempo. Emmett y yo nos aseguraremos de que tu decisión sea respetada, sin importar lo que diga Edward, esté de acuerdo o no.

—No… no sé—Bella admite. Cuando enfrentas una pregunta de esto o esto, no es fácil elegir. Ha pensado en la idea de transformarse, claro, justo como lo había hecho cuando era una adolescente, pero ya no cree que el costo lo valga, incluso si significa que podría caminar de nuevo. Bella Swan Jackson tendría que morir. Estaría pagando con su familia, la biológica y política, y también con la carrera en la que ha trabajado con tanto trabajo. Estaría pagando con su habilidad de tener una vida normal, y su no entendía por qué Edward no quería eso para ella en el pasado, ahora lo entiende. Hay mucha belleza en la mera transitoriedad de su mortalidad. Pero Rose no está hablando de una decisión voluntaria, y si Edward perdiera el control y la mordiera, e incluso si Emmett y Rose lo detuvieran antes de que la matara, el veneno seguiría en su sangre. Tal vez Rose podría sacarlo de la misma manera que Edward lo había hecho hace diez años en Phoenix… pero eso no era seguro.

—No lo sé—dice de nuevo. —Si muriera por un error de Edward… Bueno, perdí a Mark y sé lo mucho que eso duele. Pero eso no fue… yo no lo _causé. _Si hubiera sido _mi _erros, un accidente que _yo _hubiera causado…—se detiene y mira a Rose. Hay lágrimas quemando sus ojos. —¿Cómo podría alguien superar eso? Pero la alternativa… —lo considera. —No lo sé. Si hubiera vivido una vida completa, estaría de acuerdo con morir. Pero si pasara mañana y estuviera dejando a Edward con una culpa como esa… simplemente no sé—inclina la cabeza y juega con un pedazo de cebolla de su sándwich olvidado. —Pregúntame después—hace una pausa, luego agrega. —Y gracias por preguntar, Rose.

Rose sólo asiente. —Como dije…no me dieron la opción a mí. Tú deberías tenerla.

—Por lo menos me hace pensar en cómo manejaremos el futuro Edward y yo. —Incluso si no tiene que "morir" en su vida presente, el tener a Edward de manera permanente aún introduce limitaciones. Su padre nunca podrá saber, lo que significa que no habrá segundo matrimonio. Y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que no pueda quedarse en el mismo lugar con su amante que nunca envejece; eso haría difícil el ser una profesora numerada, aunque nunca ha estado segura de quererse quedar en el mundo académico. Más importante aún, el envejecer bien es difícil aún sin la complicación de la paraplejia. ¿Edward sabe de verdad en lo que se está metiendo? —Sigue sin ser la vida que ordené—dice. Su sonrisa está llena de tristeza. —Pero supongo que aprenderé a lidiar con ella.

Sin importar lo difícil que será tener a Edward en su vida, el _no _tenerlo en su vida ya no es una alternativa aceptable.

**Notas:**

*Es muy fácil decir que la religión principal de Estados Unidos es el Protestantismo (Cristianismo), pero en realidad, dentro de los Protestantes hay tantas divisiones que de una a otra rama pueden tener ideas y costumbres muy distintas. Los WASP (anglosajones blancos protestantes), son descendientes de todos los protestantes europeos que llegaron a Estados Unidos durante la colonia y después de la independencia. Pero son familias muy antiguas y con un estatus muy prestigioso en Estados Unidos. Son la crema y nata de la sociedad Americana, en otras palabras. Son las familias Vanderbilt y Roosevelt, los Rockefeller y Du Pont, etc. Los evangélicos del sur, pues son de clase baja, muy religiosos, y muy estrictos en cuanto a sus reglas. Bueno, ya se imaginan. Son la plebe contra la elite, generalizando y sin intenciones de insultar a nadie. Son simples concepciones generales para que entiendan a qué se refiere la autora con eso.

**Jimmy John's es un restaurante de sándwiches, comida rápida. Nunca he estado en uno, así que no tengo mucho que decir, jaja. Sólo aclarando, por si alguien se saca de onda.

Más vale tarde que nunca. Dije el sábado, pero terminé tan cansada de la semana, que no pude terminarlo. Aquí está. No tengo mucho que agregar más que agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y sus reviews. Seguiré actualizando una vez por semana, y si tengo oportunidad, les enviaré un adelanto como respuesta a reviews, pero no puedo prometer nada. Entre semana estoy bastante ocupada. De verdad les agradezco a los que se han tomado un minuto para dejar review.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, que al parecer son bastantes. Mil gracias por leer :D

(y por cierto, sí me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior estaba doble. Tuve mil problemas para subirlo y al final no quise moverle por miedo a no poder subirlo de neuvo... gracias por avisarme, de todas formas)

En fin, saludos y gracias de nuevo,

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Alice tiene una visión. Carlisle regresa a casa. Y la montaña rusa comienza… abróchense los cinturones._


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta y dos_

Le cae como una roca, sin provocación.

Visiones de Bella muerta. De Bella Cambiada. Del rostro de Bella, frío y rígido en un ataúd y de Charlie saludando a de mano a los que van a dar sus respetos. De Bella cubierta de sangre y arrastrándose por el piso, su rostro una máscara blanca de dolor y horror. De Edward rogándole a Emmett que lo destruya porque su vida ya no tiene sentido. De Bella revolcándose por la tremenda agonía del veneno. De Rosalie llorando y deshaciéndose sin lágrimas. De Esme con un rifle, temblando con miedo, aunque el por qué tendría un rifle o tendría miedo de algo que se sentiría amenazado por un arma, Alice no puede comprender.

Luego termina. Inmediatamente Alice cierra su tienda (gracias al cielo, vacía) para correr hacia la puerta trasera y por el callejón para correr con todo hacia el refugio. Es más rápido que llevar el coche.

Todo está bien. La furgoneta del refugio está estacionada en frente y el oído de vampiro de Alice le lleva el sonido de Bella hablando por teléfono en su oficina, perfectamente intacta. Es un poco después de la una y algunos de los niños del refugio están jugando en el amplio patio trasero a pesar del frío. Alice permanece en las orillas del bosque. Sería difícil explicar lo que está haciendo escabulléndose por el lugar sin evidencia de cómo llegó (más que a pié). Esme sale del kiosco con algunas de las madres y Alice recuerda que está cuidando a los niños de Hannah mientras Hannah está en la corte. Esme debió haber escuchado algo, u olido algo, porque echa un vistazo a donde están los árboles. Alice se acerca a la orilla para saludarla, demasiado rápido como para que los ojos de un humano la alcancen a ver, luego desaparece de nuevo. No quiere que Esme se ponga nerviosa. La visión de Esme con un rifle sigue fresca en su mente.

Cualquiera que sea el cambio que causó las visiones, parece ser que la catástrofe no pasará hoy… o por lo menos, no en este momento. También hay diferentes resultados, parece ser. Así es como pasa generalmente. El futuro explota en muchos camiones, el más probable aclarándose sólo cuando nuevas decisiones se toman. Pero en todos los futuros que vio, Bella está muerta o es uno de ellos. Eso representa un gran cambio en el futuro.

Alice piensa en esto mientras camina alrededor del terreno del refugio bajo la sombra de los pinos de Georgia y los maples desnudos por el invierno, sin querer irse hasta que haya descifrado lo que vio. No siempre puede ver las visiones cuando quiera, pero ha aprendido cómo vaciar su mente y dejarlas venir. Desafortunadamente, no hay nada más qué ver. Alice no puede ni siquiera adivinar cuál es el cambio que ha alterado el futuro de Bella. No es la relación nueva de Edward y Bella. Alice ya la venía viendo desde hace mucho incluso si el "cuando" no había estado escrito en piedra, y eso cambió el domingo en la noche. Es jueves ahora, y Edward está en Atlanta.

Bueno, debería estar en Atlanta. Sacando su teléfono móvil, Alice lo llama… agradecida de que no pueda leer su mente por teléfono. Cuando le responde el correo de voz, le deja un mensaje. Necesita asegurarse de que sigue ahí y no regresando a convertirse en la causa del cambio del futuro de Bella. Menos de un minuto después, le regresa la llamada.

—Me estaba preparando para la sala de operaciones. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada importante, sólo asegurándome de que no hayas escuchado de algún cambio en la llegada de Carlisle mañana.

—No—responde Edward, confundido. —Lo que yo sé es que salió en ese avión de Kabul. Además, ¿no sabrías tú si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Viste algo?

—No, sólo estaba confirmando—Es una excusa poco creíble y Alice se da cuenta de eso, haciendo un gesto.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —Su voz se espesa con la preocupación repentina.

—¿Eh? Nada—suspira y hace un puchero, aunque él no puede verlo; hace la actuación más fácil. —Estoy _aburrida, _si tienes que saberlo. No hay clientes. ¿Cómo va tu día?

—Ocupado—responde. —Ve a ver a Jasper, Alice. Tengo que asistir en cirugía y ahora tengo que ir a prepararme otra vez. Voy a apagar mi teléfono; hablamos mañana—termina la llamada, y a pesar de que está un poco molesto, por lo menos ya no sospecha nada. Alice sabe que la manera más rápida de distraer a Edward es hacer que se moleste. Cuando su temperamento le gana, deja de pensar coherentemente. Aún así, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado mañana que lo vea si no puede descifrar esto para ese entonces.

Tal vez lo que sea que pasará se debe al regreso de Carlisle… o tal vez, a un cambio en el regreso de Carlisle. Es lo único suficientemente importante que empieza hoy que pueda afectar a Bella, aunque Alice ha aprendido que a veces el cambio o la decisión no es siempre obvia. Podría ser algo tan pequeño como salir cinco minutos tarde a recoger a Carlisle… pero eso ocurriría _mañana, _no hoy, y lo que sea que cambió, cambió _hoy. _La mejor pista que tiene es la imagen de Bella cubierta de sangre arrastrándose por el piso, pero sólo vio el rostro de Bella y parte de su cuerpo, no dónde estaba… excepto de que pasará a la luz del día y afuera. Era tierra debajo de ella, no alfombra ni mosaicos.

¿Algún accidente de cualquier tipo? ¿Un accidente que la mataría o requeriría que la cambiaran si uno de los Cullen llega a ella a tiempo? Eso es lo que hizo que Alice pensara en el regreso de Carlisle; si había perdido su vuelo, tal vez resultaría en la llegada tardía, lo que resultaría en…

—¿Alice?

Sorprendida, Alice brinca medio metro al aire (literalmente) y voltea rápidamente, cayendo automáticamente en posición defensiva. Pero es sólo Esme. Debió haberla escuchado acercarse, pero estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Enderezándose, pasa una mano por su cabello mientras Esme se disculpa. —No quise asustarte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

Alice no está lista para hablar con alguien aún, pero si debe elegir, Esme o Jasper serían la mejor opción. Ninguno es del tipo que se altera inmediatamente. —No sé—dice. —¿No deberías…?

—Cara los está cuidando. Se estaba poniendo frío, así que entraron por algo de comer. Dije que tenía que ir a un mandado, me llevé el coche, lo estacioné más adelante y vine a verte. —Hace un gesto vago. —Caminemos. Háblame.

Y hablan, y Alice habla. Le dice a Esme todo lo que ha visto. Esme la abraza con un brazo en una manera confortante. Cuando Alice termina, dice: —Un accidente es lo que es más probable.

—Eso es lo que creo, excepto que regularmente no veo accidentes hasta justo antes de que pasen. Son un _accidente, _así que son impredecibles. Por eso corrí aquí… para asegurarme de que Bella no fuera a ningún lado… luego llamé a Edward para asegurarme de que siguiera trabajando, no en camino aquí para llevarla a alguna parte. Pensé que tal vez el vuelo de Carlisle había cambiado, pero salió a tiempo, aparentemente.

—Sí, no he sabido de algún cambio— A pesar de su obvia preocupación, hay emoción en la voz de Esme. Quiere que su esposo llegue a casa. —Y Bella irá a Atlanta con nosotros en coche, de todas formas—Lo que no se dice es que si Bella está con ellos, no se lastimará en algo tan mundano como un accidente automovilístico. Sus reflejos son simplemente demasiado buenos. Lo más cercano a un accidente fue una vez que Emmett no vio un coche y casi lo golpeaba, hace treinta años.

—Y también está visión de ti con el rifle—dice Alice.

Esme está frunciendo el ceño. —… lo que no tiene sentido.

—No, no lo tiene.

—Sólo puedo imaginarme que hay humanos conmigo y tengo que guardar apariencias.

Alice asiente. —Pero lo único que empieza hoy es el viaje de Carlisle de regreso a casa, y ¿cómo podría eso relacionarse contigo y un rifle? —un nuevo pensamiento se le ocurre abruptamente y ve fijamente a Esme. —¿No tienen nuevos residentes en el refugio hoy, verdad? —Un esposo violento con una pistola y resentimiento… no sería la primera vez.

Pero Esme sólo sacude la cabeza. —No. No hemos tenido nuevos residentes en dos semanas.

—Entonces podemos descartar eso. Y si todo salió como planeado con la salida de Carlisle, tampoco puede tener qué ver con él. Sus planes han estado hechos desde hace meses.

Esme saca su teléfono. —Le mandaré un mensaje para que me llame cuando el avión aterrice en Ankara… probablemente lo hará de todas formas, pero hay que asegurarse de que nada haya cambiado. Va a tomar un avión nocturno a Londres desde ahí antes de cruzar el Atlántico. Con tres cambios de avión, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Alice asiente casi automáticamente, tratando de abrirse a visiones por si acaso su conversación con Esme ha cambiado las cosas, pero aún no hay nada, sólo flashes confusos. Terminando con su mensaje, Esme guarda su teléfono, diciendo: —Mantendremos un ojo bien abierto con Bella estos próximos días.

—No le digas nada de esto a Edward hasta que vea más. Sabes que se pondrá en modo sobre protector, lo que molestará a Bella y pelearán. Eso _puedo _verlo y ni siquiera necesito ver el futuro.

Esme sólo asiente.

Cuando Alice regresa a la tienda, se debate entre decirle o no a Jasper, pero la conoce demasiado y le ha sacado toda la historia en diez minutos. Luego se pasa a su modo de académico analítico, o tal vez es de estratega militar; son casi lo mismo, realmente. Nadie en la familia es tan bueno al analizar pequeños pedazos de información imparcialmente como él… ni siquiera Carlisle ni Edward porque ambos se dejan llevar por sus emociones (ya sea que lo admitan o no). Jasper ha tenido que aprender a dejar las emociones a un lado o se ahogaría en ellas, así que no las deja interponerse en su camino.

—No estoy seguro de que podemos descartar a Edward como la causa de la herida fatal de Bella—dice. —aunque eso no encajaría con Esme y el rifle. Esa pieza es la que no parece encajar fácilmente con el resto—. Frunce el ceño.

—Jasper, sabes que Edward nunca…

—No, no sabemos eso. Estaba rogándole a Emmett que lo matara. Pero Edward también es melodramático, y tal vez es por el dolor y no tanto por culpa. Si alguna vez te perdiera….

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Jazz.

—Sea como sea, tal vez Esme está tratando de proteger a Bella de alguien que quiere lastimarla… aparentemente alguien humano. El resultado final podría depender en que Esme esté presente. Si lo está, Bella vive… o por lo menos se convierte en vampiro. Si no, Bella muere. O tal vez Bella no quiere que la cambien. Deberíamos preguntarle lo que quisiera que hagamos.

—¡No le diré de esto hasta que sepa más! Eso sería cruel.

—No tenemos que decirle todo… no hay punto en asustarla con tan poca información… pero debemos averiguar qué es lo que quisiera, si las circunstancias lo demandaran.

Alice asiente. Jasper tiene un buen punto. A ninguno de ellos les dieron la opción de decidir, pero Bella puede tenerla.

—No puedes hacerlo tú—Jasper continúa. —Ni yo. Es demasiado lista; se daría cuenta de que algo pasa y asumiría que viste algo. Y a Edward no hay que decirle nada hasta que sepamos más.

—Rose. Le diré a Rose que le pregunte.

Su ceja se levanta rápidamente. —Rose no es precisamente la reina del tacto y discreción.

—Por eso debe ser ella la que le pregunte. Bella sabe que ella _preguntaría _algo como eso. Y es más discreta de lo crees. Puede desviar la conversación por ese camino. Pero no estoy segura de si Edward _o _Rose estarían de acuerdo con cambiarla incluso si es lo que Bella quiere. A ninguno de los dos les gusta ser vampiros.

—Eso fue diez años atrás. Rose está en un lugar diferente ahora, y Bella es mayor. Creo que Rose respetaría su decisión. Y por Edward, ¿si fuera cosa de perder a Bella _justo ahora _o cambiarla? La cambiaría.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Edward no es tan desinteresado. Si la tuviera por toda la vida Bella, se prepararía para dejarla ir. Como dijiste, Edward nunca quiso ser un vampiro y si tuviera 50 años de vida humana de felicidad, se sentiría satisfecho. ¿Pero quitarle a Bella antes de que esté listo? No la dejará ir… especialmente no si ella quiere ser cambiada. Créeme. Pero necesitamos averiguar lo que Bella quiere. Tal vez no puedas ver lo que va a pasar exactamente, pero has visto el cambio de Bella como una posibilidad. Si averiguamos lo que quiere, podría aclarar algunos de los posibles futuros… lo que aclararía la visión—hace una pausa. —¿Podía caminar?

—¿Qué?

—Si estaba cambiada, ¿podía caminar?

—No podría decirte; no la he visto cambiada desde el accidente porque no quería ser cambiada. Lo que veía antes, incluso después del domingo, era a Bella de edad avanzada y feliz con Edward. Esta vez, sólo vi a Bella con ojos rojos, o en el proceso del cambio. No vi si estaba parada o sentada.

Jasper asiente. —Edward no cree que el cambio la sanaría. Yo no estoy seguro. He visto muchos cambios y ninguno de ellos tenía ningún tipo de herida permanente y limitadora como esa. Nunca he escuchado de uno tampoco. El problema es que los vampiros típicamente escogen sólo los que se ven bien o tienen mucho talento o intelecto para cambiarlos… o tal vez alguien con todo eso, así que no elegirían a un humano discapacitado para empezar y el hecho de que nunca he escuchado de un vampiro discapacitado no significa mucho. Tal vez el cambio sí cura todo, o tal vez es algo tan raro que no he escuchado de algún caso—. Frunce el ceño y se ve pensativo. —Es por esto que la historia de los vampiros necesita ser escrita… una sin el patrocinio de los Volturi.

A pesar de la seriedad completa del asunto, Alice no puede resistir el sonreír. —Y tú eres justo el vampiro para escribirla, corazón. Pero bueno, si Bella quiere ser cambiada pero no sana, podemos cazar por ella.

—Claro. Pero podría afectar su decisión.

Alice no responde, sólo intenta Ver, pero nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que vio y se da cuenta que no es probable que lo haga. Lo que sea que venga no parece ser inminente.

Jasper ha corrido al piso inferior por sus llaves, luego pasa por donde está Alice antes de salir. —Iré a buscar a Rose. Prefiero explicarle las cosas en persona que por teléfono.

—Está en la corte—Alice dice distraídamente, su mente aún en las visiones. —Hoy es el juicio de Hannah.

—Gracias. Te veré más tarde; deberíamos cazar esta noche si tengo que estar en un aeropuerto atiborrado mañana.

A media tarde al día siguiente, recogen a Bella y a Esme del refugio para irse al aeropuerto. Rose y Emmett los verán allá, y también Edward, quien Alice espera que esté demasiado ocupado como para buscar en su mente. No tiene razones reales para sospechar algo, y ella tiene práctica extensa en sumergir los pensamientos que no quiere que él vea.

El camino a Atlanta pasa divinamente sin incidentes; incluso el tráfico es mínimo. Quedaron de reunirse con Edward, Rose y Emmett en el dinosaurio del atrio, y Alice observa la reunión de Edward con Bella, queriendo saber qué tan pública quieren hacer su relación. El rostro de Edward se ilumina cuando los ve pasar por las puertas principales, pero no corre a reunirse con ellos. Sólo sonríe. Bella le sonríe también y parece olvidar que hay más gente en el lugar, yendo hacia él más rápido de lo normal. Cuando está tal vez a unos 3 metros de él, Edward avanza para alcanzarla y Bella se detiene en seco enfrente de él, mirándolo. Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento, como si se estuvieran midiendo.

Luego Edward se agacha para darle un beso rápido en los labios. La barbilla de Bella se levanta para encontrarse con su boca a mitad del camino.

Alice está tentada a aplaudir… pero se detiene.

Emmett no se detiene.

Levantándose, Edward voltea para aventarle una mirada feroz, pero es Bella la que le muestra el dedo medio. Todos se ríen, incluso Esme mientras ella Alice y Jasper platican. Alice puede sentir que su cuerpo completo está cantando y Jasper la abraza con un brazo para mantenerla en la tierra. A pesar de las terribles visiones del futuro, en este momento, sólo siente una anticipación eléctrica. —Pronto—susurra muy despacio de manera que sólo Jasper la escucha. —Pronto estaremos completos.

Jasper mira su reloj. —Su avión debe llegar en 47 minutos. Vamos a revisar el tablero a ver si ha habido algún retraso.

—No lo hay—dice Alice, sus ojos fuera de enfoque por un momento. Ha estado muy preocupada con las visiones de Bella y no ha revisado si el avión de Carlisle llegará a tiempo. —Ya pasó por aduana en JFK*, así que no tendremos que esperar por eso.

Los siete se apiñan en el área de seguridad de donde Carlisle saldrá. Esme está quieta de una manera casi preternatural mientras espera, sus manos juntas enfrente de ella. Viste de blanco; Carlisle ama que se vista de blanco. Emmett y Rose ven los anuncios del acuario de Georgia en una tienda de aeropuerto. Alice escucha que Emmett habla con Rose.

—Deberíamos comprar un acuario para la casa. Los peces no tienen el cerebro suficiente como para que nos tengan miedo.

—Sólo si tú lo limpias—dice Rose. —Y de todas formas ahí no venden peces.

—Ya sé; sólo decía—Hace una pausa, luego continúa. —Carlisle necesita un pulpo de peluche.

—Carlisle no necesita un pulpo de peluche. Tú _quieres _un pulpo de peluche y estás usando a Carlisle como excusa. ¿Por qué no compras unos cuantos peluches para los niños del refugio? Te habrán aburrido para cuando lleguemos a Helen de todas formas.

Alice no puede evitar sonreír. Rose conoce bien a Emmett.

Edward y Bella están del otro lado de la concurrencia en la terminal; Edward ya le ha comprado un café de Seattle's Best y ahora están sentados, tomados de las manos, dedos entrelazados mientras ella se lo toma. Alice observa mientras pretende como si no lo hiciera hasta que Jasper la jala a una librería. —Deja de mosquearlos. Puedo sentir que Edward se está molestando. Déjalos que se roben un beso en paz.

Alice sonríe y le envía a Edward un pensamiento privado. _Lo siento, hermano querido._

Alice ve cuando el avión de Carlisle aterriza. Dejando a un lado la revista que había estado viendo, ve hacia la nada. —Ha llegado a casa—anuncia.

Veinte minutos después, han formado un pequeño semicírculo cerca de la base de las escaleras eléctricas, todos con la vista en el puesto de seguridad principal. Pasa gente desinteresada, inconscientemente dejándoles espacio amplio a los seis vampiros y su miembro humano honorario. Alice ha empezado a moverse a saltitos en sus zapatillas de ballet. Acercándose a ella, Edward la toma del hombro. —Voy a tener que pegarte con súper pegamento al piso, enana—dice, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa.

—Yo te ayudo—Emmett se ofrece. —Luego contamos a ver cuánto tiempo le toma liberarse.

Alice les arruga la nariz a los dos. —Todo lo que tendré que hacer es sacarme los zapatos, lo saben. Luego estaré muy molesta con ustedes por haber arruinado mi mejor par con lentejuelas.

—¿Quién dijo que pegaríamos tus zapatos? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí, estaba pensando así como que las plantas de tus pies—agrega Emmett.

Alice le avienta una mirada a Jasper, quien suspira. —¿Por qué ustedes tres siempre insisten en ponerme en medio de sus cosas? No podría ser peor si de verdad hubieran crecido juntos. Edward, Emmett, no me hagan defender el honor de mi esposa, ¿escucharon?

—Pórtense bien—Esme los regaña a los cuatro, pero sin enojo. Bella y Rose están de plano ignorando el intercambio completo, pero sonríen.

Alice siente que la tierra completa debajo de ella se está moviendo, realineándose. Las placas tectónicas que habían estado moviéndose en contra de ellas mismas o alejándose, se están reacomodando para formar una superficie lisa que sólo necesita su última pieza.

Y aquí viene. Puede ver el cabello rubio de Carlisle brillando bajo las luces altas del aeropuerto mientras se mueve al final de una pequeña multitud de viajeros cansados y agobiados. Su rostro mismo se ve relajado, pero entonces lo ve… _a todos… _esperando, y su paso se detiene. Alice sabe que no se esperaba esto. La última vez, había sido sólo Edward, y probablemente esperaba que Esme viniera a recogerlo esta vez. Pero todos están aquí, vinieron a reclamar a su patriarca.

Luego está corriendo… o trotando más bien. No puede parecer demasiado rápido o a gusto cuando carga todas sus cosas. Esme va a reunirse con él, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él deja caer todo excepto la bolsa de la laptop que va sujeta a su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza y cargándola. Está riendo. Ella también. La felicidad es palpable y hace que Alice sonría. Incluso desconocidos que pasan los ven y sonríen.

Finalmente Carlisle suelta a Esme mientras Emmett se acerca para tomar las maletas que Carlisle soltó, dejándolo libre para que salude a cada uno de ellos. No ha dejado de sonreír desde que los vio. —Este es el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo—dice mientras abraza a cada uno, Bella entre ellos. —Toda mi familia…

Se detiene para echarles una mirada nerviosa primero a Rose, luego a Jasper.

—Toda la familia—Alice repite con convicción. Nadie la contradice.

**Notas:**

*Un aeropuerto de Nueva York, el principal puerto de entrada internacional.

**De la autora: **_Esto pasa más o menos al mismo tiempo que el capítulo 41. Eso probablemente será obvio, pero quiero prevenir confusiones. _

**Mías: **

No tengo mucho que decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Personalmente, me encanta cómo a pesar de lo que ha dicho Jasper y todo el asunto de que ya no viven juntos, siguen siendo como una familia. El intercambio entre Emmett, Edward y Alice es como uno de hermanos. Sí, ya no viven juntos, pero eso pasa en todas las familias, los hijos crecen, se van y se casan, pero la familia sigue en pie. Creo yo que el único problema ahí es que habían tardado mucho en dejar el nido, creo XD

En fin, gracias por los reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos la próxima semana :D

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Edward y Bella tienen una plática en el camino de regreso a Helen, y con ayuda de Carlisle, Edward finalmente llega al corazón del asunto. _


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta y tres_

Edward se siente entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, no ha visto a Carlisle en casi un año. Para un vampiro, eso no es mucho, pero mucho ha pasado en ese año y el correo electrónico no es la mejor manera para platicar. No le dice nada de los _pensamientos _de Carlisle, y Edward muchas veces depende más en escuchar los pensamientos internos de su padre adoptivo que de escuchar sus palabras. Pero por el otro lado no ha visto a Bella tampoco desde que la dejó dormida a escandalosas horas de la madrugada del lunes, y a pesar de que han hablado por correo electrónico y por teléfono, no substituye el estar con ella tampoco. La ha extrañado tanto que es casi dolor físico y el tomarla de la mano en el aeropuerto lo alivió poco. Ansiosos por hacer sentir bienvenido a Carlisle, la familia se va a la cabaña de Esme (ahora de Carlisle y Esme), y deben haber asumido que Edward irá también. Edward sabe que Esme espera que nadie se quede por mucho tiempo, lo que le agrada.

Le roba otro beso a Bella mientras la ayuda a subir a su Audi; insistió en llevarla, ya que Carlisle toma su lugar en el coche de Alice. Ella acepta su beso, incluso se lo regresa con un entusiasmo que le recuerda quién besó a quién primero el domingo en la noche. Este beso es más largo y más dulce del que compartieron en el aeropuerto. Su boca es suave y húmeda, y él la disfruta como el césped disfruta el sereno de las mañanas.

Finalmente, lo deja ir y se sonríen los dos estúpidamente. —Vámonos—dice Bella después de un momento, regresándolo a la Tierra. Caminando hasta el lado del conductor, entra al coche y enciende el motor.

Hablan de cosas inconsecuentes mientras Edward navega por el tráfico de Atlanta, pero ya que llegan a la carretera interestatal 985, Edward pregunta:

—¿Te importaría mucho si, eh, si me quedara en casa de Rosalie por una semana o dos en los días que estoy en Helen?

Bella lo ve confusa. —¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Es la casa de Rose. ¿Y por qué querrías…? no es como si… ah… ¿te refieres a quedarte en mi habitación, o…?

—No estoy pidiendo mudarme contigo—. A pesar de que Edward no puede leer la mente de Bella, puede leer su rostro. —Es sólo que Esme no ha visto a Carlisle desde el año pasado, y por mucho más tiempo antes de eso, y la cabaña es pequeña. Aunque el tamaño no importa si puedes leer mente y tienes oído de vampiro—Trata de inyectarle humor para cubrir la vergüenza. El sexo es un tema delicado. Intelectualmente, sabe que tendrán que tocarlo a cierto punto, pero su naturaleza circunspecta y la era en que nació hacen del sexo un tema difícil de discutir… especialmente con una mujer. —No son muy demostrativos, pero todos estaremos más felices si me quedo en alguna otra parte. A Rose y Emmett no les faltan habitaciones de huéspedes, y de todas formas no duermo.

Bella sólo asiente con la cabeza, su mira hacia el frente, fija en la carretera. El sol se ha ocultado ya y las luces de los carros que pasan en sentido contrario forman un caudal blanco pasando más allá de la franja central. Ni ella ni él hablan por un rato. La mente de Edward se cuestiona. Ha estado pensando mucho esta semana pasada… reflexionando sobre el futuro, y sobre posibilidades. De nuevo, sabe que debería hablar con Bella, pero una vida entera de leer mentes lo ha dejado poco preparado para empezar una conversación como esta. No es lo mismo que preguntarle de sus libros favoritos, o su día festivo favorito. Preguntarle sobre el futuro de ambos es poner sus propias necesidades en un escaparate… sus esperanzas, sus deseos. ¿Son los mismos que los de ella? Tiene miedo de averiguarlo. Nunca ha sido bueno con riesgos emocionales. Generalmente tiene que estar en una situación donde no tiene otra opción para tomarlos.

—Me agradó tenerte en mi cama el domingo—dice Bella abruptamente. —Había olvidado lo que era dormir con alguien más ahí, incluso si no duermes.

Sorprendido, la ve de reojo desde su lado del coche. —Fui hijo único… no tuve hermanos con quienes compartir la cama antes de mi Cambio, y después, bueno…—se encoje de hombros. —Como dices, no duermo y nunca le hallé sentido a pretender que lo hago—hace una pausa antes de terminar—Eres la primera persona con la que he pasado la noche. En Forks, y aquí—duda antes de agregar, —Me agrada también.

No se le pasa la sonrisa que se dibuja en las esquinas de la boca de Bella. —Sé que no estabas pidiendo mudarte conmigo, y sé que no duermes, pero en las noches que estés ahí, puedes usar mi cuarto, y mi baño cuando lo necesites. Sé que Rose y Emmett se bañan a veces.

Le toma un momento el recuperarse de la sorpresa por su invitación, luego dice:

—Después, eh, después de cazar… bueno, podemos terminar algo sucios, y hay otras ocasiones en las que necesitamos asearnos—No elabora más. —Si _tú _te sientes cómoda con eso, entonces sí, me gustaría quedarme contigo.

Piensa en calificarlo, a prometer que será un caballero mientras esté en su cama… pero no lo hace. Es más fácil dejar el futuro abierto. Sería poético el decir que han cerrado el círculo, que están donde se quedaron hace diez años… pero no han regresado ahí. Ella es una mujer ahora, o una niña… incluso ha sido una mujer casada… y él no es el mismo tampoco. La pérdida hace humilde a una persona; ha aprendido a ser menos absoluto. Hace diez años, no hubiera ni siquiera considerado el mudarse con Bella antes de casarse, y él sabe que es justo eso lo que ella acaba de proponer, aunque indirectamente. Tal vez lo habrá dejado para que él lo interpretara como él quisiera, pero ya está harto de barreras artificiales construidas por él mismo. Ha aprendido que la vida le pone suficientes límites y obstáculos que son reales, así que aceptará lo que ella esté dispuesta a ofrecerle. Y si eso significa que "vivirán en pecado," bueno, que así sea.

Había estado considerando el mudarse de todas formas por lo del regreso de Carlisle. La cabaña fue comprada cuando sólo eran él y Esme. Ahora… bueno, sabe que a Esme y a Carlisle no les importaría si continuara viviendo con ellos, pero no quiere ser el único de sus "hijos" que aún vive en casa. La familia ha cambiado, como las familias reales lo hacen, y doloroso o no, tal vez es algo bueno. Es hora de que deje la casa de sus padres también. Es verdad, tiene un departamento en Atlanta, pero siempre lo ha visto como un asunto de practicidad. No vive ahí; su corazón está donde esté Bella. Aún así, es probablemente demasiado pronto para algo con ella… eso sin tomar en cuenta la dificultad de encontrar un lugar adaptado para una silla de ruedas en Helen, razón por la cual Emmett y Rose habían remodelado su primer piso para empezar. Mudarse a su casa por unas cuantas semanas para darles espacio de respirar a Esme y Carlisle ofrece una excusa conveniente mientras él y Bella pasan por el proceso de definir su futuro. Puede llevar algunas cosas, lo que necesite más, luego mover el resto de las cosas gradualmente. Será menos shock para Esme.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Bella.

No se había dado cuenta de que había estado callado por todo ese tiempo. —Estaba pensando en qué llevar de la cabaña.

—Bueno, ropa es un buen comienzo.

Bufa ante la provocación. —Obviamente.

—¿Tu piano?

_Pronto, _piensa, pero en voz alta sólo dice:

—Rose tiene uno. No es el Bösendorfer, pero está bien.

_Por ahora._

—Supongo que es mucho mover tu piano por sólo una o dos semanas.

Edward no sabe si es una declaración simple o si está terminando la conversación, así que le responde vagamente.

—Cada que mueves un piano tiene que ser afinado. He aprendido a afinarlo por mí mismo con los años, pero toma varias horas, así que prefiero no moverlo a menos que planeé quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo.

—Ah—dice Bella—Así que tú no cuelgas tu sombrero o dejas tus botas bajo la cama, tú pones tu piano en la sala.

La analogía inesperada lo hace reír. —Supongo que podrías decirlo así, sí—. El silencio cae por un minuto y puede sentir cómo la conversación está en la orilla de algo más franco, pero ambos toman un paso hacia atrás. —Empacaré unas maletas mientras estamos en la cabaña y las echaré al maletero del coche.

—No te olvides de preguntarle a Rose.

—No lo haré.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos en la cabaña? —Abruptamente, se sonroja. —Eso sonó muy mal. Digo, no quiero ser una molestia…

Pero Edward se está riendo de nuevo, levemente. —Yo tampoco quiero quedarme mucho tiempo. Ni Esme quiere que nos quedemos mucho.

—No, me imagino que no—. Sonríe también.

El resto del viaje pasa con conversación leve y antes de que pase mucho tiempo, han llegado. Rose y Emmett se habían apurado para prender las luces navideñas como bienvenida; es la versión de una ramita de olivo para Rose. Edward se estaciona al lado del coche deportivo rojo brillante para poder salir más fácilmente después, luego ayuda a Bella mientras Alice se estaciona enfrente de la casa. Emmett está ya en el maletero sacando el equipaje de Carlisle y metiéndolo a la casa, y la próxima hora se pasa en dar regalos (Carlisle tiene uno para todos) y contar historias. Algunas son meramente graciosas, pero muchas son sorprendentes y horribles. A mitad del caos y conversación, Edward llama a Rose a un lado para preguntarle si le importaría si se queda en su casa "por un tiempo."

Ella lo ve con sospecha, una de sus cejas subidas. —¿Es un "tiempo" semi-permanente?

—Sólo… por un tiempo, por ahora.

—Mmm. ¿Le preguntaste a Bella de esto?

—Sí. Está de acuerdo. ¿Puedo?

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte. Por un tiempo—No le hace las cosas difíciles, y tampoco puede resistir pellizcarlo antes de irse con calma a poner su mano en el pliegue del codo de Emmett, quien le sonríe con cariño. Edward se pregunta si su rostro usa la misma expresión suave cuando mira a Bella… sospecha que tal vez sí.

Después de hablar con Rose, sube a llenar dos maletas y una caja. Una maleta (la más chica) tiene ropa. La más grande y la caja llevan CD's y libros. Deja los álbumes por ahora, y el estéreo, y sus muebles. No le importan los muebles, pero es más selectivo con su sistema de sonido de lo que Bella es. Cuando termina, Esme aparece en su puerta. Lo observa cerrar las maletas, luego encuentra su voz:

—No tienes que irte, Edward—Suena… pequeña. Reducida. Puede escuchar la confusión y la tristeza en sus pensamientos.

Levantándose, cruza hasta la puerta y la toma en sus brazos. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en el confortador? Siempre ha sido al revés, incluso después del Cambio de ella… tenía que asegurarle a _él _que no estaba molesta ni enojada. Piensa que tal vez en ese momento fue cuando empezó a pensar en ella como una madre. Pero ahora, la abraza a ella, no al revés. ¿Así se siente ser un adulto? Él es la joven águila en la orilla del nido, lista para volar. Los principios necesitan finales, y los finales duelen.

—Lo sé—dice, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. —Pero tú y Carlisle necesitan tiempo para ustedes así que voy a quedarme en casa de Rose por una semana o dos.

Se aleja para mirarlo. Escuchó "_sólo_ una semana o dos" porque es lo que quería escuchar, y él no la corregirá. Pero no es engañada por su manera de presentar la información. —¿En casa de Rose, o en casa de Rose con Bella?

—Con Bella—admite. Esme está un poco en shock. Son de la misma época. —Es muy pronto para algo más formal—explica. —y muy tarde para estar jugando.

—Entiendo—dice. —No necesitas defender tus decisiones, Edward. Eres un adulto y quiero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces y has esperado demasiado tiempo para serlo.

—Bella necesitaba tiempo, Esme. No la culpes…

—No lo hago. No lo hago— sacude la cabeza y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. —Sé que todos ustedes creen que no la quiero, por alguna razón, pero no es cierto…

—Sé que no es que no la quieras—interrumpe, dándole toquecitos en la frente para recordarle. —Pero también sé que te has… impacientado… con ella, en ciertas ocasiones.

Diría más, pero de repente Carlisle está en la puerta. Edward estaba tan ocupado en Esme que no escuchó a su padre adoptivo acercarse.

Acercándose para abrazarlo, Carlisle después toma su cabeza para besarle la frente, como dándole su bendición. —Ya es hora, hijo—es todo lo que dice, y así nada más, ha visto y entendido todo lo que Edward ha tenido circulando en su cabeza por días. Llegó al corazón del asunto y en su mente, hay sólo paz.

Edward necesita irse. Como Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper… es hora. Fue el primero, así que es irónico que sea también el último, pero tal vez predecible. Al ser terco, siempre se ha aferrado más, pero ahora tiene alguien más a quién aferrarse. Ya que ha reconocido y admitido lo que estaba pasando realmente aquí… no sólo la ficción de darles espacio a Carlisle y Esme… hacer este cambio se siente bien, no apurado. Lo que pasó el domingo con Bella no fue un comienzo, una fundación, sino el pináculo. La naturaleza peculiar de su relación hace que todo se vea diferente, como el negativo de una fotografía. No es hasta que sale el cuarto oscuro que se da cuenta de lo que han estado desarrollando por un año. Ya son un "ellos" en negritas.

—Te ayudaré a bajar esto—dice Carlisle, levantando la caja de libros. —Alice y Jasper se acaban de ir, y Rose y Emmett se fueron hace rato.

Edward toma la maleta grande, y Esme la pequeña. Con su Creador caminando delante de él, y su madre detrás, desciende las escaleras para encontrar a su futuro esperando en la sala. Tal vez no es una boda, están aún muy lejos de eso, pero está siendo entregado al cuidado de Bella.

Siempre tuvieron que hacer las cosas al revés o por el camino largo.

—Vamos a casa—dice Bella.

**Notas:**

¡Yay! ¡Otro capítulo! Veremos un tanto de Edward/Bella mientras subimos por esa primera cumbre de la montaña rusa, ¿qué tal? XD Mis horarios siguen igual de apretados, porque es más el trabajo lo que me toma tiempo que las clases, pero ya estoy acostumbrando y organizándome más o menos, así que intentaré (y no prometo nada) ir adelantando, tal vez en unas dos semanas podré poner dos capítulos en una semana. No sé.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Sus reviews me tienen emocionadísima. Me encanta que estén emocionados y esperando con tantas ansias los siguientes capítulos. Como les dije, veremos un poco de Edward/Bella antes de la primera caída de la montaña rusa, pero no olviden la visión de Alice. Es importante.

De nuevo, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, y mil gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review por capítulo, me alegran el día. También intentaré responder de nuevo a todos sus reviews. Los sigo leyendo, pero a veces no tengo el tiempo de sentarme a responderos, pero lo intentaré. Definitivamente sigo respondiendo si tienen preguntas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Hay conversaciones. ¿Y están listos para ir al baño con la puerta abierta?_


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta y cuatro_

Normalmente los Cullen son Buenos para acordarse de "alimentar a la humana," como Rosalie lo dice en broma, pero a veces se les olvida, y Bella, que está acostumbrada a acomodarse a los horarios de otra gente, ha aprendido a llevar siempre fruta o barras de granola. Se comió dos barras y una banana en casa de Esme, pero aún tiene hambre, así que cuando regresan a la casa, le dice a Edward que hará de cenar y lo deja que se acomode. Cree que él prefiere si ella no está ahí sobre él, observándolo mientras guarda su ropa interior y sus calcetines… aunque sí le vacía un cajón para ese propósito.

—Lamento no tener una cajonera y un armario—dice—pero tener muchos muebles hace difícil que me mueva por aquí.

—No te preocupes—responde. —Puedo usar el clóset.

Está casi vacío, de hecho, ya que Bella cuelga lo menos que pueda para ahorrarse la necesidad de usar un accesorio para alcanzar lo que cuelgue. Sólo la ropa que se arrugaría totalmente si no se cuelga está en ganchos.

—No traje mucho—agrega Edward.

Ella sonríe al salir de la habitación. —Creo que la mayor parte de tu equipaje consiste en cosas para leer o escuchar, en vez de usar para vestirte. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tengo mal gusto en libros y música?

—¡Nunca dije eso! —le dice desde la habitación. —Sólo que no necesito lavar mi ropa tan seguido.

—Oh—le responde ya desde el pasillo. —Yo pensé que tal vez no usarías ropa tan seguido.

Es una lástima que no está en la habitación para verlo avergonzarse y tartamudear. El sólo pensar en eso la hace sonreír mientras cocina.

Ha terminado un plato de comida rápidamente empanizada y frita cuando Edward aparece en la cocina. Está descalzo y pasando una mano por su cabello como si estuviera nervioso por algo. El raro color cobrizo de su cabello casi brilla bajo la luz fluorescente. —De verdad lo siento—empieza. —Debí haber recordado hacer una parada en el camino para comprarte algo de cenar.

—Está bien—dice. —Debí haberte recordado— No dejará que se sienta culpable por cosas ridículas. —¿Estás seguro de que no te criaron como católico?

—¿Qué? —Su expresión es de pura sorpresa mientras se sienta en una silla en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Normalmente hay cuatro sillas, pero con la mesa en contra de la pared, sólo queda espacio para tres y un lugar se deja siempre vacío para la silla de ruedas. No es como si los vampiros la usaran mucho, por lo menos, no para comer.

—Tú y tu culpa—explica mientras apaga la estufa y vacía su cena en un plato antes de poner el sartén en el bajo fregadero. Hace un ruido sordo de metal con metal, y la cocina huele a aceite de sésamo caliente, salsa de soya y cebollas. —Es muy católico.

Edward sonríe. —Culpa a mi madre por mi culpa. Era muy irlandesa… y muy católica… por lo menos hasta que conoció a mi padre. En ese entonces, ser católico no era algo bueno. Se convirtió para poder casarse con él.

—Sí, sigo olvidando que el que Kennedy fuera católico fue un gran escándalo cuando lo eligieron para la presidencia.

—Lo fue.

—¿Entonces con qué religión te criaron, si no fue católica? No creo que te he preguntado eso.

—Episcopal. Era suficientemente litúrgica para aminorar la culpa de mi madre por convertirse, pero seguía siendo protestante—frunce el ceño. —Está de más decir que su padre no estaba feliz cuando se casó con mi padre.

—¿Sólo por la religión, o por algo más?

—¿"Sólo," Bella? Eso es algo muy… iba a decir "moderno," pero aún se siguen luchando guerras por la religión. Es un punto de vista muy _secular_. ¿Tienes idea de qué tan reciente es que la religión pueda ser ignorada de esa manera? Y en algunas áreas del mundo aún no se puede.

Bella arruga la nariz. —Por eso no me gusta la religión. Demasiado mal y crueldad se ha perpetuado en el nombre de Dios. Recuerda las Cruzadas, o la Inquisición, o el Holocausto… o el 11 de septiembre, en todo caso. Me cuesta mucho trabajo el tomar en serio la religión.

—Pero también se ha hecho mucho bien en el nombre de Dios… o cualquier nombre que le des. Por cada una de esas cosas terribles que nombraste, y unas dos docenas que no dijiste, hay miles de buenas cosas, normalmente más pequeñas en escala, pero la bondad y la generosidad no son menos reales. No es una o la otra, es un tanto de ambas. Podría decirte las cosas horribles que se han hecho en la historia en el nombre del _amor_, pero la mayor parte de la gente no está dispuesta a condenar al amor sólo porque se tuerce por personas torcidas.

Bella asiente, recordando que en realidad Edward _es _mayor que ella, sin importar la mentira que se refleje en su cara. A veces se siente mayor que él, pero luego una conversación como esta le recuerda que no es tan simple. —¿Crees en Dios? —le pregunta.

—Sí—la respuesta de Edward es rápida y rotunda. —Tú no crees—no es realmente una pregunta.

—No estoy segura. No es que _no crea, _pero no creo tampoco. No he visto nada que me convenza de ninguna de las dos cosas.

Edward sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adora ella, y agacha la mirada hacia la mesa, dibujando figuras flojas de ochos en la superficie de madera clara laminada. —El creer no requiere pruebas.

—Lo sé. Mark me lo dijo más veces de las que podría haber contado. Supongo que no soy muy buena creyendo… soy demasiado académica. Necesito evidencia física.

Él levanta los ojos para mirarla fijamente. —Crees en mí. No deberías. Te he dicho cien veces que soy peligroso. _Sabes _que soy peligroso, tienes la evidencia… más peligroso que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta… y aún así crees en mí.

Atrapada en su propia ilógica, encoge un hombro. —Te amo—dice simplemente, y antes de que Edward pueda decirle algo acerca de lo absurdo de su argumento, agrega —¿Crees en Dios, pero no crees que pueda perdonarte… ni que tengas un alma?

Ahora él es el que se encoge de hombros. —Es lo que aprendí a creer.

—También, aparentemente, aprendiste a creer que ser católico era algo malo.

—_Algunos_ creían que lo era; no dije que yo creyera eso.*

—Y _algunos _creen ahora que ser un vampiro significa que no tienes alma. Yo no creo eso. Francamente, lo encuentro ridículo. Hay almas o no las hay, y si las almas existen, entonces tú tienes una, Edward—hace una pausa, luego agrega con toda la convicción que puede poner en dos palabras: —Una buena.

Una esquina de su boca se tuerce de nuevo. —Entonces yo creeré en Dios por ti, y tu puedes creer en mi alma por mí… ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—dice, casi riéndose.

Cuando ha terminado de cenar y ha lavado los platos, regresan a su recámara y el aire entre ellos se pone pesado. —Eh… iré a tocar el piano de Rose por media hora—dice Edward de golpe. —te dejaré que te alistes para dormir.

—Apenas son las diez, Edward.

—Ha sido un día largo.

Se ha ido antes de que ella pueda contestar y recuerda esas primeras semanas, incluso meses, después de que Mark se mudara con ella. Tal vez estaban dispuestos a desnudarse en la cama, pero funciones corporales menos placenteras seguían siendo una fuente de incomodidad. Sabían que habían llegado a ser una pareja casada cuando él dejaba la puerta abierta para ir al baño y ella se reía en vez de sonrojarse cuando se le salía un gas. Edward no tiene funciones corporales de ese tipo, así que se pregunta cuál será su signo de aceptación. Luego se da cuenta de que la dejó verlo comer.

Cuando regresa en media hora, ya está en la cama, acomodada contra las almohadas, leyendo. Ha dejado el lado izquierdo vacío para él. —Hola—dice, se ve incómodo, y ella sonríe, dejando a un lado su libro. Es su turno dSe ser la que tiene más experiencia.

—Ven a la cama—dice, dándole golpecitos a su lado, luego pregunta: —¿Tienes pijamas?

—Bella… no _duermo._ ¿Por qué tendría pijamas?

—No estaría cómoda acostada en la cama con pantalones de vestir y una camisa polo— aunque eso es lo que había hecho la otra noche que lo dejó quedarse con ella.

—No me molesta.

—Es que se ve _incómodo _el verte totalmente vestido acostado en la cama—Y será más fácil el _quitarle_ algo que esté más flojito, pero ese no es un motivo que está preparada para decir en voz alta… pero es uno en el que está pensando.

—Bien—murmura. —Me pondré unos pantalones del hospital.

Bella regresa su mirada al libro. —Puedes quedarte sin camisa. No es como si te fuera a dar frío— Se muerde la lengua para evitar sonreír ante su mirada fija. Pero Edward no hace ningún comentario, sólo toma algo de la ropa bien doblada sobre los cajones y desaparece en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Ella se aguanta la risa. Definitivamente no están listos para hacer pipí con la puerta abierta... aunque él no lo haga.

Cuando sale, no está usando camisa, sólo unos pantaloncillos azules de hospital. Se le queda viendo. Cielos. Se había olvidado lo esculturales que son su pecho y abdomen… más de lo que se esperaría del típico chico de diecisiete. Sabe que es parte de la atracción del vampiro para seducir a su presa, pero eso no le quita el efecto que tiene en ella. Aquí, fuera del sol, no hay efecto de brillo, es sólo su piel pálida-pálida estirada sobre músculos que hacen curvas sutiles y superficies planas, y si estaba retándolo a no usar una camisa, ahora le salió el tiro por la culata. Su boca está seca y sólo quiere _tocar. _

Él lo sabe también, la criatura vanidosa. Una sonrisa leve se ve en sus labios. Tiene que pagar, ella supone; lo ha estado provocando toda la tarde. Pero luego su rostro se pone serio y la observa pensativo. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste tus ejercicios? Me dijiste que Rose…

—Rose me ayuda, sí—Aunque últimamente lo ha dejado de lado, y no dice cuándo fue la última vez que los hizo porque fue hace cuatro días y probablemente la regañará.

—Si no te molesta, yo puedo ayudarte ahora. Ahora que… bueno, mientras esté aquí, digo. Tiene sentido.

Y eso es verdad, pero eso significa que la tocará en maneras algo íntimas, sino son necesariamente sexuales. Y ahora es su turno el decidir si está lista para ir al baño con la puerta abierta, por decirlo así. Recuerda que él la dejó verlo comer, y él sabe exactamente qué esperar de su cuerpo dañado… pero el saber es diferente de ver y sentir. Bella lo considera. Edward no la apresura. Finalmente, cierra su libro y lo pone a un lado. —Está bien— Se mueve un poco para quitar la almohada detrás de ella para poder acostarse bien. Edward empieza a hacerlo por ella… luego se detiene. Ella se lo agradece. A pesar de que ha aprendido a aceptar ayuda en cosas casuales, parte de su _ejercicio_ significa el hacer ejercicio… hacer cosas que puede hacer, incluso si las tiene que hacer más lento. Él es paciente, por lo que se siente agradecida; sin importar lo rápido que él puede moverse como vampiro, siempre es paciente con su lentitud necesaria. Nunca la ha hecho sentir _discapacitada_, o por lo menos no más de lo que cualquier otro humano comparado con él.

Cuando está bien acostada, él se acerca a la cama, haciendo a un lado la sábana y las cobijas. La habitación está algo fría y la recorre un escalofrío; Edward enciende el calentador de la habitación. Normalmente usa una playera vieja y pantalones deportivos flojos para dormir, para nada diferente de lo que siempre ha usado, pero esta noche se había puesto algo de seda y atractivo que aún esconde su parte baja dentro de pantalones. Con la atención amorosa de Mark, por mucho tiempo logró mantener sus músculos algo marcados, sin desarrollar las clásicas piernas gastadas de los parapléjicos, pero este año pasado ha sentido que eso se está yendo y prefiere esconder las faltas físicas que no se ven bien. Ahora, Edward se inca a un lado de la cama y le sonríe, pasando una mano suavemente por su pierna, y aunque no puede sentirlo, la gentileza del gesto toca su corazón. —¿Qué has hecho hoy? —pregunta.

—Sólo levantamientos matutinos— un ejercicio simple que es más difícil de lo que se ve, ya que debe levantar todo su peso arriba y abajo varias veces usando su silla de ruedas y una silla baja en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Está diseñado para ayudarla a mantener la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Tiene "brazos de Michelle Obama," como Mark le solía decir para hacerla sonreír: firmes y definidos. El tener una silla de ruedas manual ayuda también. Diez años de moverse de esa manera la ha hecho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, por lo menos de la cintura para arriba. —No he tenido tiempo de hacer el resto, ni de pedirle a Rose que lo haga.

Asintiendo, se levanta de nuevo, su rostro asumiendo la indiferencia estudiosa de un doctor. Se pregunta si es para beneficio de ella, o de él mismo. Sus manos están sobre sus piernas sin tocarlas. —¿Puedo?

—Vas a tener que toquetearme para mis ejercicios, Edward. No necesitas pedirme permiso; ya lo di.

—Me parece la manera educada de hacerlo—responde sin enojo ni vergüenza mientras sus manos se mueven en ella. Ella observa porque no puede sentir nada más allá de una leve presión, pero puede ver que sus movimientos en ella son firmes al probar la resistencia de sus músculos. —Las pantorrillas y los muslos necesitan trabajo—dice, pero es más una observación para él mismo que una crítica hacia ella. —Y necesitamos mantener flexibles las coyunturas si no queremos que se agarroten—. Duda mientras sus manos rozan sus muslos, cerca de sus caderas. —Eh…

—Adelante.

Lo hace, sus palmas se deslizan sobre la cuenca de su hueso pélvico. —Dime cuando empieces a sentir.

—Ahí—dice cuando sus dedos llevan justo arriba de la curva protuberante. Observa cómo pasa sus pulgares por la base de su abdomen, justo sobre el área de la ingle. —Esa es la línea—dice—cualquier cosa debajo de ella… _nothing_.

—Es la ruptura clásica LME D12/L1. ¿Es más alta en la espalda? ¿Justo sobre la curva de los glúteos, debajo de la espalda?

—Sí—. Suena muy clínico y, extrañamente, le gusta la oportunidad de ver al Dr. Masen trabajando.

—Probaré los límites cuando te volteé.

Bella duda, luego decide confesarlo. —Hay algunos lugares debajo de la línea donde puedo sentir.

Las cejas de Edward se levantan de súbito. —¿Así que es incompleta? ¿La paraplejía? Pensé que…

—No, es casi completa pero algunos nervios sobrevivieron, al parecer— Este es su pequeño secreto. No está segura de por qué es un secreto, pero lo es… algo pequeño y privado que sólo unas cuantas personan saben.

—¿Me enseñas? —sus ojos se ven... hambrientos.

Así que lo hace. Bajando la mano, mueve la mano de Edward a un lugar en la parte interna de la cuenca derecha de sus caderas del tamaño de una moneda grande**. —Justo ahí. Esa es una—. El roce de sus dedos es leve y la hace estremecerse, hace que sus pezones se endurezcan. Cuando no hay sensación en ninguna otra parte, estas pequeñas zonas se vuelven ultra sensitivas, como zonas erógenas peculiares. Los ojos de Edward se mueven de lo que está haciendo hacia su rostro… pero no llegan más allá de su pecho. Bella espera que se detenga después de ver su reacción, pero no lo hace. Sólo deja que su pulgar se mueva de un lado a otro sobre el punto sensitivo, provocando.

Cuando no puede soportar más, mueve la mano de Edward a la segunda zona en la parte interior superior de su muslo derecho. —Ahí. Es la más pequeña— Edward la acaricia también con la misma atención suave. Después de un minuto, mueve la mano un poco más adentro, casi en la parte trasera de la pierna. —Esa es la más grande. Es casi del tamaño de un huevo pequeño— Edward prueba los límites, levantando la pierna para tocar las fronteras de la zona irregular con su dedo índice. Bella toma aire rápidamente. Agachándose abruptamente, Edward besa su rodilla.

—Todos los dermatomas del L2—Su voz suena áspera y Bella arriesga un vistazo al frente de sus pantalones azules de hospital. Hay un bulto que lo delata. —Estas son áreas L2. ¿Cuál es el último?

—Eh… un poco más arriba—Bella tose. —En el lado derecho de mi monte.

—Ah—El sonido sale ahogado, pero su mano se mueve ahí, encontrando la piel sensible al borde del vello púbico, y Bella da un grito ahogado en la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado al sentir un roce en su clítoris. Edward traga y Bella ve que su manzana de Adán se sacude. —Todas en el hemisferio derecho.

—Sí.

—Claramente algunos de los ganglios raíz dorsales sobrevivieron en la vértebra L2.

—Aparentemente—le da la razón más que nada por tener algo qué decir. A pesar de haberse educado acerca de su lesión, no tiene idea de lo que significa "ganglio raíz dorsal." —Esas zonas son… sensibles.

—Sí. Sí, probablemente lo son—Traga de nuevo. Se reiría si no estuviera igual de afectada.

Edward entonces se concentra en los ejercicios diseñados para evitar que sus músculos se atrofien. Puede hacer algunos de estos ella sola, pero es más fácil cuando hay alguien más. Es más vigoroso que Rosalie… no duro, pero vigoroso. Rose será doctora, pero Edward tiene una mejor idea de lo que sus músculos necesitan y ella no ha tenido nadie que trabaje sus extremidades con este tipo de seguridad desde Mark. Por un momento las lágrimas se le salen y Edward se da cuenta, deteniéndose instantáneamente. —¿Te lastimé?

—No, no. Es sólo que…—se detiene. No sabe cómo explicarlo sin causarle dolor, pero él se sienta en la orilla de cama y limpia una lágrima que quería salir de su ojo.

—Dime.

—Sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Confuso, frunce el ceño. —Bueno… sí.

—Mark también sabía. Se aseguraba de que mis músculos estuvieran bien ejercitados.

Y lo entiende ahora. Sus ojos se entristecen un poco. —Lo siento.

—No te sientas así. A veces aún lo extraño. No es…. No es que no me guste tenerte aquí—las lágrimas están saliendo más libremente ahora, y se da cuenta de que parte de ella está lamentándose, raramente, por el hecho de que ya no le duele. —me gusta. Pero significa… significa dejarlo ir—. Los ojos de Edward se ven tan _tristes_ con sus palabras, así que levanta el brazo para tomar la muñeca de la mano que de Edward que está en su mejilla. —Puedo amarlos a ambos, Edward. No te amo menos por haberlo amado a él. No funciona así.

Abre la boca, luego la cierra y agacha la mirada. Después de un momento, logra hablar. —Iba a decir "lo sé"… pero no. No lo sé. Sólo te he amado a ti. No quiero sentir celos.

—Pero los sientes. Un poco—Aprieta más su muñeca. —Está bien. Es mejor si somos honestos, creo—Suspira e intenta verbalizar lo que pasa en su cabeza. —Me alegra que estés aquí. Quiero que estés aquí, y quiero que hagas esto por mí. Es sólo que me hace recordar. Pero Mark está muerto. Y tú no.

—Bueno, técnicamente…

—No estás muerto. Estás… algo más, pero no muerto. Vi lo muerto, Edward. Vi su rostro vacío y no hay forma de confundir la muerte. No lo estás. Necesito que estés vivo, y conmigo. Sé que es difícil para ti el no sentirte celoso a veces, pero no necesitas sentirte así. Lo amé y siempre habrá un poco de eso. Pero te amo a ti. Eso es en tiempo presente.

Abruptamente se agacha y sepulta su cara en el cuello de Bella. —Gracias—susurra. Bella pasa sus dedos por los cabellos en su nuca.

—Vamos—dice después de un momento. —Ven a la cama. Puedes abusar de mis pobres músculos mañana, pero vamos despacio, ¿okey? Ven acuéstate a mi lado y déjame tocarte.

Y lo hace. Estirándose, apaga la luz; la única iluminación viene de un par de lámparas solares, una de cada lado de la habitación. Ayudarán si necesita levantarse a mitad de la noche. Claro que él puede ver perfectamente bien al meterse en la cama, poniéndose entre las cobijas y la sábana superior, pero ella insiste que se acueste debajo de todo. —Necesito sentirte.

—Pero estoy frío.

—Sólo porque has estado en el aire. Te calentarás bajo las cobijas.

Y lo hace después de un rato, empapándose con el calor del cuerpo de Bella, atrapado debajo de lino y lana. Pasa sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, besando piel aquí y allá… sobre su pectoral izquierdo, la curva de su hombro izquierdo, su clavícula derecha, y justo en el centro de su esternón sobre su corazón mudo. Él pasa sus manos por su cuello, sobre sus hombros, y por sus brazos. Esto es diferente al domingo en la noche… más íntimo y menos apresurado. Bella no está segura de a dónde van con esto y piensa que él sabe menos. Trata de no hacer comparaciones mentales, pero no puede evitarlo. Su piel es más lisa que la de Mark, pero no tan suave, y claro, no tan tibia. Realmente es como acariciar madera finamente pulida, madera que, imposiblemente, se mueve. Es como su Pinocho; su amor lo hace real. Luego la besa y se olvida de las comparaciones, pensando sólo en el aroma de su aliento, frío y dulce. Su lengua roza su labio superior, casi una caricia, luego toma su labio entre los suyos, succionando levemente. A su merced, Bella sólo puede quedarse ahí e intentar recordar el respirar. Sus labios se parten para dejar su lengua se deslice sobre la suya. Su veneno sabe ácido y adormece su boca como un analgésico. Lo recordará la próxima vez que le duela la garganta. El pensamiento la hace reír y él se aleja. —Cuando empiezas a reírte mientras te beso, eso pone a un hombre nervioso.

—Perdón— Intenta reprimir su risa, pero falla. —Es sólo que… eres como tomar analgésico— Se vuelve a reír. —El veneno, supongo—. Incluso en la oscuridad puede ver que él frunce el ceño, tal vez molesto, tal vez sólo confuso. Acercándose, acaricia su mejilla. —No te sientas insultado, pero tienes que admitir que es algo gracioso. No tiene nada que ver con tus besos. —Ese es su analgésico para su orgullo. —Eres muy bueno besando, Edward.

Escuchando eso, regresa a su trabajo. Es sensual y a Bella le gusta eso. No sólo asalta su boca sino que la mueve sobre la suya, provocándola con su lengua, incluso mordiendo ocasionalmente. Ella hace lo mismo, llevando sus labios sobre su barbilla y por su quijada. La respiración de Edward se acelera e inconscientemente se posiciona sobre ella, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Bella quisiera poder sentir debajo de su cintura para saber si está tan excitado como suena. Cuando eran jóvenes, no hubiera reconocido una erección incluso si la hubiera sentido, y ahora no puede sentir ahí para nada. Teme que si intenta tocar para averiguarlo, brincará de un susto hasta el techo. Ya está tenso, estremeciéndose cada que ella se acerca a sus glúteos o sus pezones.

_Es virgen, _se recuerda a sí misma. Todo esto es nuevo para él. Pero al mismo tiempo, seguramente sabe más de sexo que el más experimentado. Tiene 116 años, tiene 3 carreras médicas y ha estado en miles de mentes a través de las décadas. ¿Pero aún así qué tanto puede el entendimiento intelectual contra el hecho de que su cuerpo es el de un chico de diecisiete años con todas las incertidumbres, urgencias e inocencia física que vienen con él?

No es ninguno de los dos, sino ambos… y para él. Sufre, y empáticamente no lo hace, de inexperiencia. Pero no harán el amor esta noche, por lo menos no de la forma que la definición normal del eufemismo dicta. No está listo, aunque su cuerpo crea que lo está. Quiere que llegue lento a esto, darle la experiencia de descubrimiento gradual que la mayoría de la gente tiene, no aventarlo al fondo del océano sólo porque ella lleva tiempo nadando por ahí. Sin embargo, tampoco lo dejará ser tímido. Ella _no es _la chica de diecisiete años que era la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y le advirtió el domingo pasado que ella decidiría hasta dónde llegarían. Le apetece llegar un poco más lejos.

Pasa la mano izquierda por su esternón (la derecha está atrapada bajo su cuello y cabeza), luego extiende sus dedos para pasar las puntas de sus uñas por su diafragma, haciendo cosquillas, provocando. Siente cómo su cuerpo entero se tensa y ahoga un sonido cuando pasa su boca por su cuello y lo muerde, levemente, en la piel suave sobre su clavícula. Sabe que no lo puede lastimar… probable ni siquiera pueda dejarle una marca… pero espera que pueda sentirlo. Y supone que lo hace, dado el gemido que sale de su garganta: "Bellaaaaaa."

Su mano sigue subiendo, pasando por el lado de sus costillas para encontrar su pezón derecho. Está duro y erecto, la pequeña aureola un poco levantada. Edward ahoga un grito. —¡Oh, Dios!

En algún lugar profundo de su mente, Bella está pensando _¡Gol! _Se reiría también si su boca no estuviera tan ocupada con su clavícula. Su dedo índice traza círculos firmes sobre su pezón. Él está temblando y tomando aire que no necesita. Espera a que proteste… pero no lo hace. Ambas manos de Edward la sostienen por la espalda… se aferran a ella como si fuera su salvavidas.

Alejándose un poco, observa su rostro mientras sus dedos se siguen moviendo. La boca de Edward está abierta en algo entre shock y placer, y sus ojos dorados están cerrados. Está congelado, como si se hubiera olvidado cómo moverse… o como si temiera hacerlo. Deja que se acostumbre a las sensaciones, dando besos ocasionales en su nariz, su barbilla, su mejilla, sus labios. No todos los hombres tienen pezones sensitivos, pero obviamente él sí. Alterna entre frotar, pellizcar y circular suavemente y su expresión se transporta. La empieza a apretar con más fuerza y ella aprieta los dientes para evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. No intenta lastimarla. Inclinándose, susurra en su oído. —Relájate, Edward. Suelta mi espalda y acuéstate bocarriba.

Edward ahoga un grito de sorpresa y regresa a sí mismo, soltándola. Pero no se acuesta bocarriba, sólo se hace a un lado y la observa con miedo y sorpresa. —Te lastimé.

—No, no lo hiciste. Sólo me estabas apretando un poco fuerte.

—Podría lastimarte.

—Sí, probablemente pudiste haberlo hecho, por eso te sugerí que te acostaras bocarriba. Ahora, es algo nuevo. Te acostumbrarás a las sensaciones—inclina la cabeza. —Estoy asumiendo que te has _tocado _antes… ¿masturbado?

—¡Bella! Yo…

—Edward, amor….—suspira y pone su mano sobre su pecho, obligándolo a recostarse. Él la deja, porque ella ciertamente no hubiera podido forzarlo si no la hubiera dejado. —No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, mi príncipe victoriano—Edward se ve medio divertido y medio ofendido. —¿Te _has _masturbado, verdad?

La observa en la oscuridad y ella no puede leer su expresión. Finalmente, logra responder. —Bueno… sí.

—Bien. Me preocuparía si no lo hubieras hecho. Y supongo que no has destruido casas en el proceso…

Su risa es abrupta y corta. —No. No casas.

—Bien. ¿Camas?

—¡Bella!

—Estoy jugando sólo a medias— Se apoya en un codo para sonreírle, luego se inclina para besarle la mejilla. —Necesitamos hablar. Necesitas confiar en mí.

—Yo… confío en ti. Es en mí en el que no estoy seguro. Como te dije, puedo _lastimarte. _Podría morderte.

—Lo sé—dice sin emoción. —No estoy negando eso. Pero debemos ser racionales con esto. Te conozco. —le sonríe con complicidad y pasa un dedo por su mejilla. —Tienes un doctorado en preocupaciones. Consideremos esto pragmáticamente, ¿okey?

Está frunciendo el ceño, sus finas cejas están juntas. —Okey—dice finalmente. —Pero las cosas no han cambiado realmente. Aún no puedo perder el control contigo… mucho menos ahora que la mitad de tu cuerpo no puede sentir si te lastimo.

Bella asiente. —Lo sé—. Deja que sus dedos se deslicen de su rostro a su pecho. Era muy joven cuando lo cambiaron como para tener mucho vello en el pecho, pero un poco de vello rojizo adorna sus pectorales y forman una línea por el centro sobre el esternón. Ve eso en vez de su rostro porque incluso si sabe que es ella la que debe insistir en esto o él no lo hará, e incluso si aprendió a ser franca con Mark, no significa que no está sonrojada.

—Era una muchachita bastante inocente que creció en una casa sin hermanos. No sabía nada de hombres hasta que empezamos a salir, pero he aprendido una o dos cosas desde entonces… y sé es muy posible para ambos sexos el poder tener un orgasmo sin griterío y convulsiones—. Puede sentir el cuerpo de Edward tenso bajo su mano y continúa sobando calmadamente la piel en sus hombros y pecho. No intenta excitarlo ahora. —Por lo menos eso es posible con humanos— arriesga un vistazo a su rostro. Su cara está congelada, sus ojos anchos… probablemente avergonzado.

—¿Supongo que no es muy diferente con vampiros? Pero tal vez sea… —se detiene, luego intenta seguir. —Tal vez nunca podrás dejarte ir como quisieras hacerlo, o como yo quisiera ver que lo hicieras. Entiendo que tienes limitaciones muy reales… justo como hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer que quisiera poder hacer. He aprendido a lidiar con eso; no es todo o nada. Es lo que he aprendido al estar paralizada. Hay mucho entre los dos extremos y puede ser bastante fantástico. Así que a menos que regularmente rompas camas cuando te masturbas, creo que probablemente esté bien que experimentemos a ver qué tanto puedes dejarte ir sin comprometer mi seguridad.

Sigue observándola fijamente y Bella quisiera que _dijera _algo, incluso si tiene miedo de lo que dirá, de que rechazará sus ideas por completo y huirá a esconderse en sus pretextos absolutos. Pero cuando habla, lo que pregunta la sorprende. —¿Qué _puedes _hacer?

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Tus limitaciones…¿cuáles son? ¿Qué tanto puedes sentir? ¿Puedes… eh—se chupa los labios, pero es por nerviosismo, no erotismo—puedes, eh… um…—se detiene y se da cuenta de que no puede decir lsa palabras. Es demasiado personal; es Edward ahora, no el Dr. Masen. —Digo que si puedes… ah….

Le da algo de lástima y lo ayuda. —¿Qué si puedo tener un orgasmo?

—Sí.

Ella asiente. —Puedo, pero toma algo de tiempo… bueno, mucho tiempo… y el saber cómo estimularme correctamente. Pero sí puedo.

—¿Me enseñarás? —Suena casi entusiasta, y se da cuenta de que probablemente necesitaba este balance, esta vulnerabilidad de su parte. Había estado discutiendo acerca de él y sus respuestas sexuales como si fuera un experimento vampírico de Kinsey***.

—Sí, claro que lo haré.

Una de sus manos se levanta para tomarla del brazo suavemente, luego pasa su palma por él, acariciándolo. —No rompo camas—admite. —No normalmente. A veces es más intenso, a veces menos. Depende.

¡Está hablando! Se levantaría y haría un bailecito de victoria si pudiera. Es vago, pero está hablando y no sólo flipando. —¿Depende de? —lo presiona.

Empieza con rodeos. —En muchas cosas. Mi ánimo. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que… ah, tú sabes. Cuánto tiempo tengo… aunque el "tiempo" es relativo para vampiros.

Inclinándose, descansa su barbilla en su hombro y observa el lado de su rostro. Tiene una leve cuesta en su nariz aguileña, muy patricio. Siente una tonta burbuja de felicidad explorar en su estómago. No está luchando, y está abriéndose un poco. Su mano libre empieza de nuevo a acariciar su pecho, menos para reconfortarlo que para excitarlo. Sus dedos rozan sus pezones y él toma aire. —¿Eres sensible, no?

—¿Tú? —lo deja salir, y si pudiera sonrojarse, sospecha que su rostro estaría rojísimo.

—Mucho—admite. —Entre menos se sienta abajo, lo más que se generaliza en otras partes del cuerpo— El silencio cae de nuevo mientras ella lo acaricia una y otra vez por el estómago, el esternón, el pecho y baja de nuevo, deslizándose para provocarlo tocando sus pezones de nuevo. Su boca se abre, se cierra, se abre de nuevo pero no habla. Puede sentir su mano _contrayéndose _contra su parte lateral como si quisiera moverla. —¿Quieres tocarme también?

—_Sí_—sisea, rodando abruptamente y poniéndola a ella bocarriba, sus ojos pegados a sus pechos, fascinado. Lo ha visto tratar de echar vistazos disimulados, pero esto es diferente. Está casi _adorándola _y sus pezones se ponen erectos con sólo la fuerza de su mirada atenta. Seguramente ha visto el pecho desnudo de una mujer con anterioridad, o dado un examen de mama en sus rotaciones por ginecología, pero probablemente nunca ha tocado a alguien sexualmente.

—Vamos—lo invita. —Tócame.

Su mano se levanta, e incluso en la oscuridad, puede ver que tiembla. Pasa su palma, suave, suavemente, sobre la redondez de su pecho izquierdo de arriba abajo. Se siente bien y hace un sonido suave, animándolo a seguir mientras pasa du dedo medio del esternón a la parte baja de su pecho. Como está acostada bocarriba, el peso de sus senos se ha ido a un lado y él rodea uno de ellos con su mano sobre la tela sedosa de su camisa de dormir. Es muy suave. —Eso se siente bien—le dice, luego sonríe ante su sonrisa, grande como si acabara de ganarse la lotería. Con cuidado, pasa sus dedos por la cima. Ella toma aire ante la sensación aguda. Los ojos de Edward están sobre su rostro y ella los encuentra con los suyos. No puede decidir si están emocionados o asustados. —Hazlo de nuevo.

Lo hace, las yemas de sus dedos tomándose su tiempo, explorando, memorizando. Bella separa los labios y respira por la boca. Pasan algunos minutos con él haciendo eso hasta que sus ojos se ven casi _vidriosos._ Bella sospecha que los suyos también se ven igual. Su cabeza está echada para atrás, barbilla arriba, perdida en cómo se siente el ser tocada de esta forma de nuevo. Está embriagada con su aliento. —Edward…

—¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar ahora? —le pregunta, su mano aún trabajando en ella.

Bella intenta pensar racionalmente, tratando de ignorar lo que se está despertando en su pecho. —No sé. Qué tan lejos _quiero _llegar es probablemente más de lo que deberíamos—. Eso hace que él sonría. —No quiero apurarlo. El sexo es como el buen vino, algo que saborear despacio. Pero no…—¿cómo decir esto sin asustarlo? —No quiero estar jugando. Te amo demasiado, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, y ya soy suficientemente mayor para eso.

—No quiero estar jugando tampoco—admite. Es extrañamente honesto para él. Continúa jugando con su seno, sus ojos en su pecho cubierto de seda, no en su rostro. Después de un momento, continúa. —Estoy aquí. Estoy durmiendo sin dormir en tu cama— Bella se da cuenta de que no agrega "por unas cuantas semanas." Tiene la sospecha de que el piano será movido pronto. —Pero saborearlo como buen vino… esa es una mejor analogía que otra— el lado de su boca se levanta. —Tenemos todo el fin de semana. Y tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de esas zonas que me mostraste hace rato.

Ella aprieta los labios. —¿Son las únicas zonas por las que sientes curiosidad?

—Oh, no, no las únicas—. Sus dedos regresan a su pezón, pellizcando con suavidad y ella arquea la espalda, apretándose contra su palma. Inclinándose, le susurra en el oído. —Quiero explorar cada pulgada de tu piel que puedas sentir.

Las palabras la hacen _ronronear _y arquearse de nuevo, luego levantar el brazo para pasar sus dedos por sus costillas. —Mientras me dejes hacerlo a mí también.

Agachándose, besa la zona donde su cuello se une a su hombro. —¿Qué tal si te dejo explorar lo mismo que yo explore de ti? Si exploras cada pulgada que _yo _puedo sentir, eso sería un poco inequitativo.

Ella se ríe. Por lo que hacen sus manos. Porque está sonriendo. Y porque se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacer una pequeña broma acerca de su paraplejía; no la evita ni es clínico cuando habla de ella. Pero más que nada, porque increíblemente tuvo la suerte de encontrar amor… amor verdadero… dos veces en su vida.

**Notas:**

*Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, Estados Unidos es un país que se formó con bases en el Protestantismo. Aunque desde un principio se declaró una separación entre iglesia y estado, en realidad fue más para proteger a la iglesia que para proteger al estado. Y aunque también hubo libertad de cultos, siempre se vio mal al que no fuera protestante. Y es algo que duró muchísimo tiempo y hasta cierto punto sigue existiendo, y el disgusto particular contra el catolicismo viene desde los tiempos de la colonia y de Inglaterra misma que desde Enrique VIII tenían problemas con el catolicismo… pero eso sería meterme ya mucho en historia y no quiero aburrirlos.

**la expresión dice "del tamaño de una moneda de medio dólar", pero dudo que muchos sepan el tamaño de esa moneda. Incluso aquí en Estados Unidos es una moneda rara. Tampoco quise usar la moneda mexicana, porque caigo en las mismas. Pero sería como del tamaño de una moneda de 10 pesos. En Euros, sería como del tamaño de una moneda de 2 euros, tal vez un poquito más grande. La otra moneda que conozco es la británica, y sé que no es algo común en el mundo hispano, pero tal vez la conozcan, sería como la moneda de 2 libras. No se me ocurre algo más común, tal vez un poco más grande de la boca de una botella de vino regular.

***Alfred Kinsey, considerado el fundador de la sexología como una ciencia. Sus métodos son considerados un poco escandalosos, pues era bastante "práctico." Wikipedia tiene un artículo de él, creo yo, si les interesa saber más.

La autora explica términos de la paraplejía en sus notas. Y sí quiero traducirlas, pero son un poco complicadas con todos los términos médicos, que me tardaría otro día más en traducirlas y no quiero hacer eso. Así que se las debo para el próximo capítulo, ¿qué tal?

Y no resta más que pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Había dicho que a lo mejor podría traducir dos a la semana y pasan dos semanas sin uno solo. Lo siento :S Llegaron los exámenes de medio semestre y no sólo tuve que estudiar, sino que un par de mis profesores me recordó de proyectos que ya debería tener empezados y que no tenía nada. Entre entregar propuestas y una conferencia en la que quieren que participe, mi tiempo se comió. Eso sin contar con un par de problemillas personales que me han traído la cabeza en todas partes menos donde debería estar. Ya no puedo dar la esperanza de dos capítulos a la semana. Si puedo, lo haré sin avisar, pero no sé. Pero uno a la semana, sí. Disculpen la semana que me salté, pero es que no sólo todo eso, sino que este capítulo es de los más largos sino es que el más largo… lo que espero que les agrade y compense aunque sea un poco lo del retraso.

De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews, me siento contentísima con la respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior, y también por la cantidad de lectores nuevos que están llegando a la historia. Mil gracias a todos. Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews.

Saludos y hasta la próxima semana.

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Edward y Bella van de compras navideñas. _


	45. Capítulo 45

Antes del capítulo, las notas de la autora acerca de LME del capítulo pasado:

_Unas cuantas explicaciones de los términos porque, al estar familiarizados con ellos, Edward y Bella no necesitarían el usar terminología completa. No a todos los lectores les importará, pero para aquellos que sí:_

_Primeramente, las lesiones en la médula espinal, o LME's, se dividen en dos tipos básicos: completa e incompleta. En una lesión completa hay poca o nula sensación debajo del punto de la ruptura. A veces aquellos que tienen una LME completa aún pueden sentir presión (como Bella), pero no dolor o placer, calor o frío, ,etc. Una lesión incompleta puede tener, como se pueden imaginar, diferentes niveles, pero significa que la médula espinal no se rompió completamente y cierto nivel de sensación y control se extiende más allá del punto de ruptura. Aún así, incluso en lesiones que se han catalogado como "completas," puede haber algunas zonas debajo de la lesión en la que la piel aún tiene algo de sensación… regularmente en las áreas uno o dos niveles antes del punto de ruptura. _

_LME se divide en tipos, basado de dónde la ruptura o lesión ocurra. La cuadriplejía es parálisis básicamente de los hombros/parte superior del pecho hacia abajo, mientras que la paraplejía, es del pecho/cintura para abajo. La columna vertebral está dividida en cuatro áreas vertebrales básicas: C, T, L y S. Para no ponerme muy técnica, C es muy alta, esencialmente es romperse el cuello; cualquier lesión más allá del C8 (parte baja del área C) es una cuadriplejía y se traduce en problemas médicos muy serios. Rupturas en la zona T1 y más abajo hacen las cosas más fáciles y uno puede vivir más independientemente pero, obviamente, entre más arriba esté la ruptura T, habrá menos sensación y fuerza en los brazos y pecho. Un área T10-L1 y más abajo es (para LME) bastante fácil de manejar, con mucha movilidad y control de los intestinos y vejiga más fácil, etc. Al estar en la parte baja de esta zona, Bella tiene control sobre todo hasta el área de sus caderas, donde la sensación y el control empieza a perderse. No puede sentarse sin recargarse ni mover sus piernas, pero aparte de eso, tiene completo control sobre su cuerpo del abdomen para arriba. También, Edward menciona dermatomas, esto es esencialmente sensación en la piel o la habilidad de poder sentir cuando te tocan. Esto pasa cuando uno puede sentir algo más allá del área de ruptura. El número de nervios que sobrevivan es usualmente muy pequeño como para ofrecer algún tipo de control muscular, pero debe haber sensación. Ya que toda la piel alrededor de estas pequeñas zonas no siente nada, estas zonas se vuelven realmente sensibles. Algunas personas con paraplejía lo ven como algo muy privado, aunque depende de la persona y de dónde están estas zonas. Las áreas L1 son esencialmente la parte superior de las caderas hasta la parte superior de las ingles (en el frente), y el área L2 se comprende desde la parte superior externa de los muslos hasta la parte superior interna de los muslos en la parte superior de la pierna. Bella tiene sólo un poco de lo que se llama Síndrome de Brown-Sequard _(NT: en español es simplemente el síndrome de hemisección medular_), o daño a sólo un lado de la columna vertebral hasta el área L2. Es por eso que puede sentir aún un poco debajo en el lado derecho._

_Lo que se debe recordar acerca de LME es que cada lesión de única de la misma manera que el sistema nervioso de cada persona lo es, así que dos pacientes de LME no tendrán los mismos patrones de pérdida de sensación. Todo depende de dónde ocurra la lesión, si algunas conexiones nerviosas sobrevivieron, y de a dónde vayan estas conexiones nerviosas. _

NT: Y me acabo de dar cuenta de un horrorzote de traducción en cuanto a la condición de Bella, lo que me dice que no hay estudiantes de medicina leyendo esto, jaja. Para el resto de nosotros no debe tener ningún impacto en cuanto entender a Bella, porque fue sólo un error de términos. Hice a Bella una LME D12/L1, y es T12, no D12. Me hice bolas a la hora de traducir eso. D, según lo que entendí, tiene que ver con los brazos, no con el tronco del cuerpo. En fin, intenté encontrar la misma fuente que leí la vez pasada, que se veía como copias de algún libro de medicina, pero no lo encontré… en cambio encontré otra página que aunque es más breve, creo que tiene más información. Si les interesa se las puedo mandar, es bastante interesante y completa, si terminan como yo, con la necesidad de saber más de estas cosas.

**Disclaimer:** _La historia pertenece a thatwritr. Yo sólo traduzco. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

En un parpadeo

_Capítulo cuarenta y cinco_

A Bella no le gusta mucho ir de compras, y nunca le ha gustado, ni siquiera antes de que la silla le hiciera difícil navegar por los pasillos, especialmente en tiendas especializadas pequeñas (incluyendo tiendas de libros usados)… las tiendas que considera más interesantes. No hay mucho que decir de Wal-Mart, o Sears, o incluso Dillards. Una tienda departamental es una tienda departamental. Bella compra muchas de sus cosas en línea.

Pero Edward insiste en que vayan a _tiendas _esta Navidad, no a Amazon o Ebay.

—¿Estás seguro que no tuviste un trasplante de personalidad con Alice? —le pregunta Bella, riendo. Edward no dignifica su comentario con una respuesta. Es tarde en la mañana y van en camino a Roswell, una de las comunidades del norte de Atlanta. Al ser más grande que Helen, tiene un centro comercial externo al cual Edward puede ir gracias a este sábado nublando. Bella hubiera preferido pasar el día en casa (preferentemente en la cama), pero Edward ya se había levantado cuando ella despertó, el desayuno estaba preparado, y el carro estaba listo para un pequeño viaje. Una pequeña observación de Emmett cuando Edward estaba afuera explicó todo el asunto a Bella.

—Es su primer navidad con una novia. Llegaste a Forks en enero, y nosotros nos habíamos ido antes de la siguiente Navidad. El año pasado estaba caminando en una cuerda floja contigo— Emmett se encoje de hombros. —Por primera vez no está actuando como Scrooge. Pero es más cursi de lo que quiere parecer… más vale que te prepares. Va a querer mimarte a morir.

Así que Bella soporta que tengan que manejar dos horas hacia el sur para ir de compras navideñas. Es claro que esto es significativo para Edward, y es más fácil andar por las tiendas con él ayudándola. No duda en mover mostradores o decoraciones navideñas que se interponen en su camino, y no se disculpa. En la tienda de música, incluso levanta un enorme árbol de navidad que está tapando la mitad de la entrada principal y lo mueve.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —le grita una de las empleadas, corriendo hacia él.

—Obviamente sí puedo—Edward voltea a verla, agachando la vista para verla. Sintiendo su amenaza natural sin realmente entenderla, da dos pasos hacia atrás. —La colocación de ese árbol está evitando que su establecimiento sea accesible para discapacitados, una persona en silla de ruedas no puede entrar, y está violando el Decreto de Americanos con Discapacidades.

—¿Y quién te hizo a _ti _la policía de los lisiados? —murmura, claramente molesta. —Caminas perfectamente bien y no viene nadie en silla de ruedas aquí—. Obviamente no ve a Bella detrás de él, pero Bella está acostumbrada a que se le queden viendo, o a ser invisible.

—Tal vez nunca tienen clientes en sillas de ruedas porque no pueden _pasar por la maldita puerta_—Edward le responde, y en voz muy alta, y se hace a un lado para que la empleada pueda ver a Bella esperando en la acera detrás de él. La empleada se pone roja y susurra un "Oh."

Al notar la confrontación en la entrada, el gerente de la tienda corre a remediar la situación, disculpándose por las inconveniencias. Edward hubiera querido sacar más de la situación, pero Bella acepta su disculpa. Esto pasa muy seguido. —Está bien—dice. —Gracias por dejarnos mover el árbol.

—¡No es ningún problema! —insiste el gerente, mandándole una mirada acusadora a la empleada. —No es problema para nada. Nos aseguraremos de que no interrumpa el paso de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias.

Cuando finalmente se han ido, dejando a Edward y a Bella para que busquen lo que quieren, Edward dice con desdén:

—Debí haberte llevado e irnos de aquí.

—Edward, de verdad… está bien. La gente no piensa en eso porque no tienen que hacerlo. Es algo que me pasa a diario.

—¡Lo que dijo esa empleada no tiene perdón! Y lo que estaba pensando era peor.

—Pero el gerente se veía realmente molesto por lo que dijo ella—lo observa para ver si lo niega; no lo hace. —Olvídalo.

Puede deducir por su mandíbula apretada que a Edward le cuesta trabajo hacerlo, y lo entiende. En el tiempo después del accidente, su madre, pero especialmente su padre y Phil, eran muy agresivos en cuanto a sus derechos. Se han calmado desde entonces, y Mark, siendo discapacitado también, entendía la importancia de ganar nuestras propias batallas. Si se quejara cada que nota algo discriminatorio, lo que es diario, sería considerada una amargada quejumbrosa y no le harían caso. De hecho, fue Mark la que le enseñó que la gente es más dada a responder bien a una petición y a una broma, que a una queja. Tal vez no debería el tener que pedir nada, pero la vida es imperfecta… y muy corta como para gastarla en estar enojado todo el tiempo. Se ha convertido en una persona de vasos medio llenos.

Ahora, pone una mano en el brazo de Edward y soba el hueso de su muñeca con el pulgar. —Gracias por preocuparte, pero olvídalo. Siempre habrá gente impaciente, y siempre habrá gente grosera. No valen la pena. —Luego apunta a un estante que no alcanza. —Fíjate si tienen Dissappear Fear. Son raros, pero es una tienda grande y quiero comprar uno de sus álbumes para Rose— es tiempo de cambiar el tema.

Obedientemente, busca pero sacude la cabeza. —No están aquí, lo siento. Nunca he escuchado de ellos tampoco.

—Es un dueto folclórico de mujeres de Baltimore que suenan como las Indigo Girls. A Rose le gustan las Indigo Girls, y Joni Mitchell, Nanci Griffith y Sweet Honey in the Rock, así que pensé que le gustarían también.

La observa con humor. —Tres de esos son de los 70's. El gusto de Rose por ellos no es reciente. Además, te solía gustar la música alternativa, no la folclórica.

—Mis gustos se han expandido. Y mira quién lo dice, Sr. Mezcla-ecléctica-de-música-en-el-piso-de-mi-habitación.

—No me estaba quejando, era una simple observación.

Edward encuentra muchas cosas a pesar de que Bella no encuentra lo que buscaba, y le dice que ponga su bolsa de compras en el bolso trasero de su silla. —También sirvo de carrito de compras, sabes.

—Eres más que un carrito de compras, Bella—Su voz casi refleja dolor y Bella se preocupa de que esté a punto de ahogarse en un charquito de ansiedad al estilo Edward gracias al asunto de la silla. A pesar de que ella no quería venir de comprar al principio, él sí quería… y se ha propuesto el no dejar que él se arrepienta de esto.

—Claro que soy más que un carrito de compras. _I'm a wo-man_— canta y baila en su silla hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sonriéndole. —_I can put the wash on the line, feed the kids, get dresses, pass out the kisses and get to work by 5-to-9. Cause I'm a wo-man! I can bring home the bacon, fry it up in a pan, and never, never, never let you forget you're a man! Cause I'm a wo-man!*_

Edward se soba la frente, mostrando exasperación… tal vez más a la falta de entonación que a su jugarreta. —¿Sabes que ese es un comercial muy malo de perfume, y que no es la letra original de la canción de Peggy Lee? Y la original no era precisamente un himno del feminismo..

Sonriendo, Bella se encoge de hombros.

—¡Bien! — y sigue con otra canción —_I am Woman hear me roar in numbers too big to ignore, and I know too much to go back and pretend 'cause I've heard it all before. I've been down there on the floor -- no one's ever gonna keep me down again. Oh yes, I am wise, but it's wisdom born of pain. Yes, I've paid the price, but look how much I gained. If I have to, I can do anything. I am strong, I am invincible, I am woman!**_

Deja de cantar y pregunta:

—¿Mejor? — luego se ríe ante la expresión de Edward, con los labios apretados, y golpea su pierna en forma juguetona con la rueda de su silla. —Oye, estar en la silla es una molestia terrible, como has visto, así que voy a enfocarme en lo que me da, lo que incluye no cargar bolsas y no tener que hacer fila para los juegos en los parques de diversiones.

Finalmente, Edward se ríe también. —¿Te he dicho lo mucho que admiro tu fortitud?

—Pragmatismo, Edward. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que puedo perder mi tiempo quejándome de todo, o superarlo y vivir mi vida—Detiene la silla para alcanzar y tocar su brazo. —Me ayuda el tener gente que me dé razones para vivir.

Y así de rápido, el humor de Edwars se altera. La observa con algo que está en el límite de adoración. —Quiero hacerte feliz, Bella—Ella recuerda lo que Emmet dijo, que Edward es un tanto cursi.

Tomando su mano, pone un beso en su palma fría. —Lo sé.

Cerrando los dedos alrededor del beso, echa un vistazo antes de agacharse y rozar su boca con la de ella. A Bella le gusta que se sienta libre de iniciar besos… ya no espera su permiso… y se alegra de que Edward haya insistido en que fueran juntos de compras. Hay algo reafirmante en el salir como una pareja en público sin la distracción divertida de su familia como coro de apoyo. La gente a su alrededor no sabe nada de su historia ni de cuánto tiempo han estado juntos. Sólo ven a una joven pareja enamorada. No hay ni siquiera quien vea a Bella como asalta-cunas. Claro, el trabajo de Edward le ha ganado una dignidad indefinible… o tal vez simplemente por fin se ha dejado ser él mismo por completo. Incluso en Forks, se veía muy grande para ser un estudiante de preparatoria, pero la gente ve lo que espera ver. Sabían que estaba en la preparatoria, así que eso es lo que veían, ignorando cualquier elemento que dijera lo contrario. Ahora, ven a Edward con una mujer de veintitantos y ven, en cambio, la madurez que siempre ha proyectado, e ignoran la juventud de su rostro. Cree que esta es la explicación más honesta… pero también la hace considerar qué es lo que verán en veinte años… y eso, por supuesto, le da nacimiento a un montón de preguntas acerca de su futuro que sabe que tendrán que enfrentar eventualmente. Pero no aún. Esta relación naciente merece tiempo para florecer primero. No hay necesidad de apurarse.

Se pasean entre el tráfico peatonal navideño, entrando a tiendas de vez en cuanto para buscar regalos. Bella tiene siete familiares más esta navidad, e incluso si Edward y Rose (y Alice también), le han dejado claro que "es el detalle lo que cuenta," siete regalos simples siguen siendo siete más. Por lo menos Bella es lo suficientemente madura ahora para darse cuenta de que los Cullen sí muestran igual regocijo en un regalo bien considerado sin importar el precio _porque _tienen suficiente dinero como para que el dinero no importe. No tienen nada que probar con una etiqueta que marque un precio alto. Bella encuentra la más tonta y agradable colección de juguetitos par Emmett en una tienda de juguetes para niños (básicamente monitos de calcetín con un calcetín para meterlos), y cuando pasan una librería cristiana, ve a través de la ventana una fotografía en blanco y negro de una iglesia de pueblo, vieja y rústica. Entrando para averiguar de dónde era la foto, descubre que es de la era de la reconstrucción en Texas, y la compra inmediatamente para Jasper. En una tienda de rarezas un poco más lejos, le compra a Alice una bola de cristal empotrada en una escultura de un hada con alas. El hada incluso tiene cabello oscuro. Edward no puede parar de reír, y antes de que salgan de la tienda, el teléfono de Bella suena.

Alice, por supuesto. —¡Me encanta! Y por cierto, ¡cuidado con el venado! —cuelga antes de que Bella pueda preguntar de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo puedes sorprenderla? —le pregunta a Edward.

—No podemos, pero no creo que le importe.

—Dijo que tuviéramos cuidado con un venado, pero no explicó.

—Hay muchos venados en las carreteras. ¿No dijo en qué carretera, o sí?

—No.

—Le llamaré antes de salir hacia Helen.

La acera abierta está decorada con moños y chucherías en las columnas y guirnaldas rodeando lámparas. Un coro de alguna preparatoria local está cantando villancicos en una explanada, y en la fuente central, Santa está colocado para conocer a los niños (y darles una oportunidad de una foto de sus hijos a los padres). Hay un reno de verdad con él y, tal vez predeciblemente, llama más la atención que Santa. Demasiado tarde, Bella entiende la advertencia de Alice, pero antes de que pueda advertir a Edward, el reno percibe su aroma e intenta correr, casi cayéndose de lado por estar atado al trineo. Los adultos llaman, los niños gritan, y Edward se ha ido del lado de Bella demasiado rápido como para haberlo visto. Unos cuantos segundos después, su teléfono celular suena y ella contesta:

—¿Alice? ¿Edward?

—Edward. Estoy afuera de la tienda de Hallmark a la vuelta. Hay un contenedor de basura en el estacionamiento aquí que me esconde para que no parezca que aparecí de la nada—su tono es irónico, pero habla con suavidad. —Maldita Alice por no ser más clara. ¿Todos están bien por allá?

—Sí. Algunos niños no quieren acercarse al reno ahora, pero no le hizo daño a nadie. Los sueños se están disculpando como locos y se ven muy confundidos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo están. Ese reno tiene catorce años… es muy viejo y muy manso. —Bella preguntaría cómo lo sabe, pero claro, puede leer mentes. —Ha estado haciendo esto por siete años y es la primera vez que hace algo así.

—Es la primera vez que olía algo como tú.

—A su edad, me sorprende que no lo haya asustado al punto de que muera— ríe con un soplido y cuelga el teléfono mientras Bella se hace camino por la acera hacia donde la está esperando, recargado en la pared de ladrillos. —¿Te está dando hambre, como para ir a comer?

—Más o menos—pero su atención está distraída gracias a algo en el aparador de la tienda: una villa victoriana de porcelana iluminada con fibra óptica y luces LED. —Ooohh—suspira. —¿No es preciosa? —Voltea a verlo, pero él la ve a ella, no al aparador. —Probablemente no es igual a la realidad.

—Para ser sincero, está algo idealizado. Le faltan los pordioseros, el cielo lleno de humo grasoso y el excremento de caballos en las calles.

Riendo, Bella se voltea hacia él. —Aguafiestas. Me gustan mis ilusiones— la muestra enorme consiste de toda una manzana de la villa con tiendas, una iglesia con chapitel, y una escuela cuyos habitantes con figuritas en miniatura alrededor de un árbol de navidad. Santa está ahí en su trineo, los compradores compran, los coros cantan, y los amantes se toman de la mano; pequeños animalitos de bosque se sientan sobre troncos caídos, y los hombres pescan en el hielo. —Siempre me han gustado estas cosas—dice en modo conversacional.

Escucha la campana de la puerta abriéndose y voltea, sorprendida. Edward está invitándola a pasar. —Vamos a comprarlo entonces— su rostro está iluminado con emoción y Bella se da cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Claro que se ofrecería a comprarlo para ella.

—¡Edward! ¡Eesas piezas han de costar por lo menos doscientos dólares! —la ceja de Edward sólo se levanta. Doscientos dólares no es nada para él. —No voy a dejar que gastes dinero en una decoración navideña enorme que probablemente Rose no quiera en su sala. ¿Cómo la llevaríamos al coche de todas formas?

—La puedo cargar, o traigo el coche acá. Y es para ti, no para Rose. Puedes ponerla en tu habitación.

—_¿Dónde?_

—¿Sobre el tocador? —sugiere. Bella resiste rodar sus ojos ante la idea de toda la villa amontonada en su tocador, y puede ver que él duda también ahora. —Supongo que ya tienes tus propias decoraciones... —dice, como si buscando una excusa más agradable. La luz se está yendo de su rostro, y Bella recuerda de nuevo lo que Emmett le dijo esa mañana: es su primer navidad con una novia. Recuerda su primera navidad con Mark… lo emocionante que era, y lo importante que era el tener cosas de ellos dos a pesar de que pasaron toda la temporada con Martha. Habían comprado un árbol navideño artificial y una caja de adornos, y habían colgado luces en el balcón de su departamento. Barato, pero de ellos.

Cree que Edward quiere algo que es de ellos también, sólo que le falta el sentido de la proporción. O más bien, para él _esto _es pequeño, pero para ella es demasiado. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda reconocer su deseo, y compartirlo. Sí tiene decoraciones propias, pero no está lista para sacarlas, y ella y Edward necesitan cosas nuevas de todas formas… cosas que son de ellos solamente, sin huella de Mark.

Regresa la vista al aparador, viendo varias mini-villas más pequeñas a un lado de la muestra principal, pueden lucirse solas, sin necesidad de toda la colección. Vienen en diferentes estilos, y es, ella cree, un compromiso aceptable. Apunta a uno que tiene un par de patinadores en una superficie "de hielo" que hace espejo, con agua de fibra óptica y un trineo que se mueve debajo de edificios pintados: una dulcería, una iglesia, una casa con árboles cubiertos de nieve artificial. —Ese cabrá mejor, y tiene patinadores. ¿Por qué no empezamos con algo chico y vamos agregándole poco a poco? Si compramos todo de una vez, ¿cuál es el chiste?

Sigue la dirección de su dedo e inclina la cabeza, luego asiente. —Quedaría mejor. ¿Podemos comprar un tren el próximo año? A ti te gustan los patinadores; a mí me gustan los trenes. —La observa con cautela en sus ojos dorados. Se ha arriesgado al decir "el próximo año."

—Definitivamente un tren para el próximo año, entonces— accede, y siente la mano de Edward deslizarse debajo de su cabello para masajear delicadamente su cuello.

Más tarde esa noche, ya que están de regreso en la casa y la pequeña escena animada está desempacada y armada, Bella se sienta enfrente del tocador, viendo las luces cambiantes en el agua artificial. Pasa un dedo por el plástico liso de fibras ópticas y piensa en que es agradable el tener algo que es realmente _de ellos, _no de él o de ella. Pequeño, pero pueden hacerlo crecer.

**Notas:**

*Soy una mujer. Puedo lavar la ropa, alimentar a los niños, vestirme, besarlos a todos y llegar al trabajo de las 5 a las 9. Porque soy una mujer. Puedo llevar el tocino a la casa, freírlo en una sartén, y nunca, nunca, nunca dejar que te olvides de que eres un hombre. Porque soy una mujer.

Hace un juego de palabras, más o menos, con lo de "wo-man" (mujer) que contiene la palabra "man"(hombre) en ella. Da a entender que una mujer es un hombre y un poco más también.

**Soy Mujer, escúchame gritar en números demasiado grandes para ser ignorados, y sé demasiado como para regresar y pretender porque lo he escuchado todo antes. He estado aquí abajo en el piso..nadie me va a mantener ahí debajo de nuevo. Oh, sí, soy sabia, pero es sabiduría que nació del dolor. Sí, he pagado el precio, pero mira cuánto he ganado. Si tengo que hacerlo, haré cualquier cosa. Soy fuerte, soy invencible, soy mujer.

La autora hace esta nota acerca de las canciones: _"I'm a Woman" (Soy una mujer) era una canción original de Peggy Lee grabada en los 60s, y que se usó por el perfume Enjoli en los 70s, y claro, la canción "I am Woman" (Soy Mujer) se convirtió en un tipo de himno para el movimiento feminista. Pueden escuchar ambas canciones cortesía de YouTube, pero tendrán que buscarlas porque ff-net no me dejará poner un link que no sea de ellos. _

Y mis notas:

Gracias por ser pacientes. A los que dejaron review antes del sábado pasado, les mandé un adelanto la semana pasada para compensar la falta de capítulo. Creo que eso tendré que hacer, ya que el trabajo se vuelve cada vez más pesado por aquí. A estas alturas yo pensaba tener ya acabada esta historia y empezar con el otro proyecto. Esperemos que la autora del otro me espere un rato más. Gracias por sus reviews, y bienvenidos los nuevos lectores.

Disculpen de nuevo si hay errores. Es eso, o otra semana de espera :/

De nuevo, mil gracias por su paciencia.

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

_Edward necesita escuchar las palabras. _


	46. Capítulo 46

Con las manos abiertas contra el tocador del baño, inclinado hacia el espejo, Edward se mira a sí mismo. ¿Está listo para esto? Está emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo y su cuerpo ya ha respondido tan sólo a la simple promesa de tocar a Bella otra vez.

—Maldita sea— murmura, dejando caer su barbilla y tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero no está funcionando. La verdad es que ha estado pensando en la noche todo el día, lo que fue una de las razones por las que quiso ir de comprar hoy… cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera distraído. Incluso se había asegurado de usar pantalones de vestir flojos.

Pero ahora han regresado, es hora de ir a la cama, está pensando de nuevo en eso, y sus pantalones de hospital no esconden nada. Hay veces en las que daría casi cualquier cosa por haber tenido la edad de Jasper o Emmett cuando lo transformaron en vez de diecisiete.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —le llama Bella desde la habitación detrás de él. No puede leer su mente, pero su ritmo cardiaco está un poco elevado. No asustada, pero tal vez un poco preocupada, o tal vez sólo excitada como él. Ayuda el saber que ella tampoco lo toma todo ligeramente.

¿Qué tan lejos llegar esta noche? ¿Qué tan lejos está listo para dejar llegar? Su cuerpo le dice que tome lo que pueda, pero su corazón está indeciso. ¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí? ¿Una promesa de llegar al año próximo? Sabe, intelectualmente, que cuando Bella accedió a _todo _esto, no estaba pensando en algo de corto plazo, pero nunca lo han discutido y necesita escuchar las _palabras. _Necesita saber que no cambiará de parecer. En este nuevo presente que está obligado a vivir en el que los compromisos se hacen casualmente y se rompen por simples caprichos, el Edward de un siglo de edad necesita _más. _Quiere confiar en Bella, pero necesita palabras.

Pero no las va a obtener escondiéndose en el baño. Dándole la espalda a su relejo, sale para encontrar a Bella ya en la cama, sonriéndole. —Ven—le dice suavemente, dándole golpecitos al espacio a su lado. Ya está ahí antes de que Bella pueda parpadear y ella ríe, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su cabeza descansa en el pecho de Bella de manera que puede escuchar el tatuaje de su corazón debajo de sus costillas, truenos en su oído, la piel tibia bajo su mejilla y oliendo un poco a viento y sol y al perfume magnífico del aroma natural de su cuerpo. Edward pasa las puntas de sus dedos por el brazo de Bella. Lleva algo diferente a lo de la noche pasada, una bata en vez de pijamas. Es modesta, pero se ajusta bajo sus pechos con un elástico de manera que muestra mejor su figura. Quiere tocarla otra vez como la noche anterior. Todo su miembro está pulsando y cierra los ojos, tratando de conformarse con sólo acariciar su brazo.

—Estás tenso—le susurra Bella. —¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

—Nada—miente porque no tiene idea de cómo verbalizar todo lo que quiere y necesita. No es bueno hablando; nunca lo ha sido.

Siente como Bella besa su cabeza mientras acaricia su espalda desnuda. Sus dedos son tan pesados como plumas, pero lo hacen sentir mejor. Bella besa la parte superior de su cabeza de nuevo y esconde el rostro en su cabello. —Siempre hueles tan bien.

Lo hace sonreír, ya que él estaba pensando lo mismo de ella. —Tú eres la que huele bien—le susurra. —Lo mío es el engaño de la naturaleza que pretende atraerte. Vampiro.

—¿Qué no es todo parte del engaño de la naturaleza? Los hombres huelen bien para las mujeres, y las mujeres para los hombres para que la especie no se acabe. El por qué no importa en verdad.

—Hay una razón diferente para los vampiros. Huelo bien para ti para hacerme más fácil el _matarte_. Seducción para asesinar, no para reproducirnos.

Bella incluso se ríe. —Bueno, es seducción para obtener _comida._ Todo animal tiene que comer, Edward, y la mayoría de las especies desarrollan estrategias para asegurar que tendrán su próxima comida.

Edward se levanta para mirarla con sorpresa. —¿De verdad nos consideras una _especie?_ Somos monstruos, no producto del diseño divino.

La ceja de Bella se levanta y pone su mano en la mejilla de Edward. —Creo en la evolución. Si hay un Dios que creó el mundo, entonces funciona lógicamente según ciertas reglas. Si quieres argumentar que todo está controlado _directamente _por Dios, entonces tienes que explicar por qué niños nacen con enfermedades horribles o con deformaciones. O por qué _especies _enteras llegan a un punto en que no pueden seguir. Si todo está bajo el control divino _directo, _entonces Dios es cruel. Prefiero dejarlo todo a la suerte y a la teoría del caos. Que todo funciona como lo hace es bastante asombroso. Los vampiros aparentemente evolucionaron para ser el depredador superior así que sí, eres parte de una especie.

Edward frunce el ceño porque no era su intención empezar un debate teológico con ella, por lo menos no esta noche. A pesar de que honestamente disfruta _hablar _con Bella, un argumento filosófico no es su idea de actividades pre-amorosas. —Sigue siendo innatural. _Somos _innaturales.

Bella suspira. —Y hace cien años, mi matrimonio con Mark hubiera sido considerado innatural, e incluso era _ilegal_ en muchos estados— Edward siente los dedos de Bella pasar de sus hombros a su quijada para inclinarle la cabeza. —Mírame—lo hace. Sus ojos cafés son suaves bajo la luz tenue. —Parece que tengo cierta tendencia a escoger parejas _poco convencionales_—hace hincapié en las dos palabras—. Pero el amor es el amor. Y te amo.

Bella lo acaba de agrupar con Mark… su esposo. —Dijiste "el próximo año" hace rato. ¿Era en serio?

—Sí, Edward. Me prometiste que no te irías de nuevo a ninguna parte. Tampoco yo lo haré. Estaré aquí el próximo año, y el año después de ese también.

—¿Y el que sigue?

—Sí—Le sonríe y levanta la cabeza para besar su nariz. —Y el año que sigue y el que sigue y el que sigue mientras dure el para siempre.

—Cásate conmigo—deja salir abruptamente. Las palabras lo toman completamente por sorpresa de la misma manera que a ella. No había querido decirlas aún y observa cómo la boca de Bella se abre un poco con el shock. Sentándose abruptamente, pasa su mano por su cabello, mirando a todos lados menos a ella. —Ah… perdón. Es muy pronto. Sé que es muy pronto. Sólo…

—Edward, calla.

Él se calla y se atreve a mirarla. Está sonriendo un poco pero también frunce el ceño. —Sabes que no puedo.

Cuatro palabras que hacen pedazos su corazón. Deja de respirar.

—No porque no quiero—agrega rápidamente, aparentemente leyendo su expresión. Su mano se mueve para cerrarse sobre la de Edward que descansa en la cama y deja que sus dedos se enlacen. La respiración de Edward continúa, pero errática. Bella está visiblemente buscando las palabras correctas. —Si tuviéramos una boda mi padre querrá estar ahí, y si te viera… Bueno, te conocería—Edward traga saliva, o veneno, pero no puede negar que es probablemente verdad. —Mi madre… Creo que podrías conocerla sin preocupaciones siempre y cuando seas Ed Masen para ella. Escuchó mucho acerca de ti en el pasado, pero no le he mencionado a Edward Cullen en años, y te vio sólo aquella vez en Phoenix hace una década. No recordará tu rostro, y Phil nunca te vio. Pero mi padre… te recordaría. Y a tu familia.

Sabe que es verdad, pero… —Podríamos fugarnos. Irnos a Las Vegas.

Bella sólo sonríe. —Alice te mataría si te casaras y no le permitieras tener la oportunidad de planear la boda.

—¿Entonces qué? —Está frustrado, nervioso, sacada de sí mismo. —¿A dónde va esto? ¿Vamos simplemente a… vivir juntos en pecado por los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años? —Cierra la boca de golpe. No quería insultarla y por la expresión en su cara, puede ver que está molestándose.

—Si crees que no tienes alma, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por pecar?

Edward deja caer la mirada y sabe que ahora está frunciendo el ceño también. Sus manos siguen unidas, pero sin fuerza. —Es como me criaron, Bella. Los hombres y las mujeres simplemente no _hacían _esto. Se casaban… hacían votos propicios. Se _prometían _el uno al otro. No estoy seguro de creer que aún tengo un alma, pero si la tengo…—se levanta abruptamente y se aleja de ella, pasando sus manos por su cabello y viendo hacia afuera a la línea de pinos más allá del patio a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal. —He matado gente. Sabes eso. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero lo hice. Tengo sangre en mis manos. Y no sólo una o dos personas, tampoco. Más de cien. He mandado más de cien personas a su juicio final. Y tendré que enfrentar eso en el mío… asumiendo que tendré uno. He mentido… he servido de falso testigo, he matado, he robado, he envidiado, he tomado el nombre de Dios en vano. Quiero… quiero tener _un _mandamiento _sin _romper a mi favor. Quiero ser capaz de decir que no cometí adulterio.

—Soy una viuda, Edward. No es adulterio.

Y todas sus emociones se transforman en furia; se voltea rápidamente para verla de frente. Ella está sentada ahora en la cama. —¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Asombrosamente, ella no le tiene miedo. —Sí, lo sé—dice tranquilamente. —Pero por favor, escúchate.

—¡No subestimes lo que digo!

Suspira. —No lo estoy haciendo, Edward... Honestamente… no lo hago. Por favor, regresa aquí—le hace un gesto invitándolo a hacerlo. Él se resiste y ella vuelve a invitarlo. Finalmente y a regañadientes, se acerca y deja que lo tome de la cadera con la mano que no la sostiene a ella misma. Lo acerca a ella y se inclina para besarle el ombligo sobre la cintura de sus pantalones. —Entiendo tu punto de vista… simplemente no estoy de acuerdo. Esto no es adulterio. Si te quieres poner técnico, es fornicación… lo que es un pecado menor, si bien recuerdo. Y esas reglas fueron hechas para un _mundo_ completamente diferente, corazón. —La palabra de cariño lo hace tomar aire bruscamente; es la primera vez que le dice de otra forma que no sea Edward y el escucharlo disuelve un poco de su ira. —Fueron hechas para un mundo en el que la prostitución era común y legal, donde los hijos legítimos eran importantes para heredar tierras, y en el que las mujeres eran propiedades. ¿Crees que te pertenezco?

—Claro que no. Y sé para qué mundo fueron hechos los diez mandamientos. Pero siguen siendo… son buenas reglas.

—En su mayoría. Por lo menos las que no son específicas de esa religión. No estoy negando eso. Pero la vida no es en blanco y negro, o sí o no— Lo mira a los ojos, inclinándose para recargar su barbilla (y parte de su peso) en su abdomen. —¿Te he dicho lo que Martha nos dijo a Mark y a mí la mañana del día en que nos casó? —Edward niega con la cabeza, dudando querer escuchar realmente acerca del día de su boda con Mark Jackson.

—Se apareció en nuestro departamento antes de que nos fuéramos a la iglesia. Vivíamos juntos, sabes— le guiña el ojo.

—Sabía eso.

—Bueno, nos trajo la licencia de matrimonio. Ya teníamos gente ahí, ayudándonos a arreglarnos, e hizo que nosotros y los testigos firmáramos _antes _de la boda. "Esto no los está casando," nos hijo. "Sólo les da derechos legales sobre las propiedades del otro. Sus promesas son las que los casa, y sus esfuerzos los mantiene casados. El resto es puro disfraz para los demás." Fue una buena lección.

Edward frunce el ceño, sin verle el punto. O más bien, entiende el punto muy bien, pero no está seguro de qué tiene que ver con ellos. —¿Y?

—Ya me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo. Te lo pedí y me lo prometiste. Y yo prometo quedarme contigo. Querías promesas… las tenemos. ¿Quién necesita una ceremonia? No estamos viviendo en pecado, Edward. Estamos viviendo en amor—avergonzada, se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, tal vez eso sonó cursi, pero es verdad. No necesito un ministro o una licencia que me haga quedarme contigo, y ninguna de esas cosas me detendría de irme, si decidiera hacerlo. Me quedaré porque di mi palabra.

—Haces que suene tan simple—dice medio asombrado y medio molesto.

—Es simple. Al fondo de todo es muy simple y muy difícil. El amor es una decisión… no una sentimiento, no el destino, y Dios sabe que tampoco es inevitable. El enamorarse es la parte sencilla. El permanecer enamorado toma trabajo. Mark y yo éramos muy unidos… pero peleábamos, no estábamos de acuerdo en ocasiones, teníamos malos días, malas semanas, incluso malos meses. Teníamos un matrimonio bueno porque lo _hicimos _bueno. Los buenos matrimonios no pasan sólo porque mágicamente encontraste la persona correcta— Bella rodea la cintura de Edward con sus brazos y él rodea sus hombros con los suyos. —has vivido más que yo. Seguramente has visto eso. Te doy mi palabra de hacer ese trabajo contigo. ¿Me das la tuya?

—Sí, por supuesto. Absolutamente.

—Entonces estamos casados, Edward. Podemos preocuparnos por el disfraz ante los demás después… algo que no meterá en problemas a tu familia con mi papá, pero que dejará que Alice se divierta. Sólo no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, ¿ok?

—OK—accede, meciéndose con ella en sus brazos. Su mente está trabajando a mil por hora. —¿Es en serio, verdad? ¿Estás cómoda con que esto pase así de rápido? En mis días, hubiéramos podido comprometernos así de rápido, pero sé que en estos días…

—¡Edward! —interrumpe Bella, riendo y tratando de verlo con rabia fingida. —No es repentino. Tal vez apenas llevemos juntos de nuevo una semana, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo te he conocido? Y te dije que no estaríamos aquí juntos si no estuviera segura de que quería que fuera permanente.

Ahora Edward está sonriendo como un idiota. —Espérame aquí, entonces. Regreso en un par de minutos.

—¿Qué?

Pero ya ha salido por la puerta corrediza de cristal, corriendo hacia la cabaña de Esme donde aún está la mayor parte de sus pertenencias. Su mente toca el lugar antes de llegar para asegurarse de no encontrar a Esme y Carlisle en una posición comprometedora, pero sólo están sentados en el porche trasero, observando el río correr. Lo escuchan acercarse y se levantan cuando llega. —¿Edward? —pregunta Carlisle.

Hace una pausa lo suficientemente larga para decir: "Sólo necesito agarrar algo. Les diré… diremos... mañana."

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —Esme le pregunta, pero él ya ha subido las escaleras para entrar al pequeño ático donde se encuentran sus cajas, las que tienen las cosas de la casa de sus padres. Tiene mucho más… habitaciones llenas de muebles antiguos… pero están en un almacén permanente. Aquí, sólo tiene lo que significa más para él y busca en una caja de mudanza mediana con "Elizabeth Masen" escrito en letras muy bien hechas en la parte superior. Encontrando por lo que venía, regresa la caja y se para, pero Esme está cerrándole el paso en la puerta. —¿Edward? — Su rostro está lleno de curiosidad.

Sabe que su sonrisa es exagerada. —Mañana—promete y le da un beso en la mejilla pasándole por un lado. Sale por la puerta principal para no tener que detenerse por Carlisle también. Puede escuchar la confusión divertida en sus mentes.

—¿Qué abeja se metió en su papalina? —pregunta Carlisle cuando Esme regresa al porche.

—No sé—responde. —Pero se veía muy feliz.

Bloquea las voces distantes y corre a toda velocidad hacia Bella en su habitación, en la de ambos. Está sentada ahora en la orilla de la cama, apoyada en ambos brazos. —¿A dónde fuiste?

—Tenía que ir por algo—se hinca en una sola rodilla enfrente de ella y toma su mano izquierda, tomándola con fuerza para que ella pueda mantener su equilibrio. Edward puede ver en su expresión divertida que reconoce la postura. Intenta poner una cara seria, pero no lo logra. Está demasiado feliz. —Te amo, Isabella Marie. Me quedaré contigo por el resto de tu vida… en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza, para bien o para mal. ¿Consentirías en ser mi esposa?

Los ojos de Bella están húmedos. —Sí, Edward.

Abre la mano para mostrarle un anillo, el anillo de su madre, para luego deslizarlo en su anteriormente libre mano izquierda, para luego besarle la parte posterior. Si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Ha esperado toda su imposiblemente larga vida para esto, y por más que sea raro, sin importar lo inesperado y privado de la ceremonia, sigue siendo todo lo que quería. Cuando el anillo está asegurado, se levanta sólo para cargarla y acomodarla de nuevo en las sábanas revueltas, besando todo su rostro y cuello y la parte superior de su pecho. Ella ríe y llora. —¡Estás frío!

—Estaba corriendo afuera a medianoche—dice entre besos—Claro que estoy frío. Caliéntame.

—Acomódate bajo las sábanas y déjame ver bien lo que está en mi mano.

Lo hace a doble velocidad humana, poniendo sábanas entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Una de ellas es eléctrica. La compró esa tarde para darle a su piel lo que no puede manufacturar. Ella tiene la mano izquierda levantada para examinar el anillo con la luz de la lámpara. Los pequeños diamantes en la parte superior brillan cuando lo mueve de derecha a izquierda. Él descansa su cabeza en la almohada a su lado y la observa. Bella sonríe. —Está hermoso, Edward. Se ve antiguo también.

—Era de mi madre. Me lo dio para dárselo a la mujer con la que me casara.

Volteando la cabeza para verlo, Bella dice:

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a _ti _por decir que sí.

Riendo un poco, rueda un poco para estar de frente a él. —No iba a decir no aunque fuera un poco antes de lo que tenía en mente.

—¿No te arrepientes? —de repente está preocupado.

—Te lo dije, dos veces ya, siempre asumí que era permanente. Sólo quería darnos tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro de nuevo antes de empezar a hablar de cómo vamos a manejar esto… los detalles.

—Los detalles pueden esperar hasta mañana en la mañana por lo menos. Sólo necesitaba las palabras.

—Yo sé que sí—le da un beso suave.

Edward lo responde con vigor, su boca abriéndose sobre la de ella para pasar su lengua sobre los labios de Bella. Le han quitado los grilletes; le dio lo que necesitaba y ahora es libre. Ella murmura contra su boca, moviendo sus labios y provocando con su lengua la de él. Edward presiona su cuerpo contra ella, moviendo sus caderas pero tratando de no aplastarla debajo de él. Las manos de Bella pasan por su columna y sobre sus hombros. Edward puede sentir la fría interrupción de la pequeña banda en su mano izquierda y lo hace estremecerse. _Suya. _Sabe que es posesivo y políticamente incorrecto, pero también funciona al revés. Él es de ella… con el corazón, el cuerpo y el alma, si tiene una. Esto no es acerca del monstruo dentro de él, sino del hombre. Está excitado, pero aún en control y mantiene su rostro alejado del cuello de ella. Besa su frente y mejilla y párpados y el espacio entre sus ojos mientras presiona sus caderas contra las de ella. Se está calentando lentamente entre el sándwich de lana calentada y su piel suave. Ella está trabajando en su mandíbula y cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo. Edward estira su cuello para hacérselo más fácil. De repente, siente el pinchazo de _dientes. _No duele, por supuesto, pero lo sorprende y se levanta en manos y rodillas, levantado sobre ella. —¿Qué haces?

—Jugando a ser vampiro—responde con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No lo hagas—dice, y es serio. —No lo hagas, Bella.

Ella acaricia su hombro y la parte trasera de su cuello, calmándolo. —Estaba sólo jugando. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

—Lo sé. Y no lo hiciste, de verdad. Pero podría… revivir algo dentro de mí.

Una fina ceja se levanta mientras observa el rostro de Edward. El cabello alborotado de Bella es un halo sobre su cabeza. —¿Eh? ¿Los vampiros se muerden el uno al otro cuando tienen sexo como los gatos?

—No exactamente. Pero sigo siendo un depredador. Hay… instintos. Necesito mantenerme en control, mantenerme como un hombre, no un monstruo—frunce el ceño. —Recuerdas el domingo pasado.

—Sí—dice suavemente. —¿Qué disparó eso? Ayudaría si lo supiera.

Edward desvía la mirada, incapaz de verla a los ojos. —Tu aroma… tu excitación, tu sangre. Podía escuchar tu corazón y tu yugular estaba justo bajo mi boca. Era demasiado.

—¿No estabas seguro de si querías comerme o hacerme el amor?

Edward hace un gesto de dolor. —Sí. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Es lo que eres. Tenemos que permitirlo, justo como cuando tenemos que lidiar con el hecho de que no puedo sentir de la cintura para abajo. Hablamos de esto anoche también. Haremos que funcione, Edward; tal vez tome tiempo pero lograremos darnos cuenta de lo que está bien y de lo que es peligroso. Despacio y seguro se gana la carrera.

Edward no puede evitar el sonreírle. —De acuerdo—su rostro se pone serio. —Pero nada de morder.

—No mordidas. Ni tú ni yo.

Edward se sienta de cuclillas, aún sobre ella, y mirándola. El aire frío y su cuerpo frio han logrado que los pezones de Bella sobresalgan de su bata color marfil, y gracias a la luz de la lámpara de noche, puede ver el rastro de piel rosácea. Unos botones mantienen cerrada la bata por el centro y desabrocha el primero como desharía un moño hecho con listón en un regalo. —¿Está bien si hago esto?

—Puedes tocarme de la manera que quieras—las propias manos de Bella viajan por los brazos de Edward mientras los dedos de él desabrochan el resto de los botones hasta cerca de su estómago. La noche anterior había tocado su pecho, pero no había abierto la camisa del pijama. No la ha visto desnuda aún. Ahora el río estrecho de piel pálida que cubre su esternón lo llama; sube y baja con su respiración y hay un pequeño lunar como a una pulgada de la clavícula derecha. Se inclina para besarlo, luego pasa su lengua por la piel a su alrededor. —Eso se siente bien—susurra Bella.

Usando su nariz, empuja la orilla izquierda de su bata hacia un lado. El elástico ayuda a quitarlo de manera que su seno se libera. Sentándose de nuevo, la levanta de modo de que sus piernas envuelven las caderas de Bella y el peso de ella está apoyado en los talones de Edward, quien sirve de asiento para ella. Edward mueve el otro lado de su bata hacia abajo para que ambos senos estén libres, luego los observa mientras ella lo observa a él. Los senos de las mujeres son únicos a cada una y aunque sean bilaterales, raramente son perfectamente proporcionales. Su seno derecho es un poco más grande, pero no desproporcionadamente, y el peso de ellos se va a los lado, así que no forman un escote natural. Las aureolas son más ovaladas que redondas, de un rosa oscuro con pezones pequeños. Nunca ha estado embarazada ni amamantado a un bebé. Unos cuantos vellos oscuros se ven alrededor de ellos. Edward no es un buen juez en cuanto a tamaño, pero cuando Bella era más joven tenía un pecho algo plano. La madurez y las libras extra le han dado _pechos. _Sintió el suave peso de ellos la noche pasada, pero el verlos… levanta su mano derecha para tomar el izquierdo, pasando su pulgar por el pezón que se endurece más.

—¿Cumplen con tus expectativas? —pregunta Bella. Es en tono juguetón. En verdad no está nerviosa esperando su opinión y hace que él sonría.

—Oh, sí. Hermosos. Eres hermosa.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Bella presiona su seno contra la palma de Edward. —La expresión de tu cara no tiene precio—. Lo besa.

—¿Eso es bueno? —murmura, moviendo sus labios con los de ella.

—Oh, sí. Te ves como hechizado.

—Al final de cuentas, así es como estoy—responde, su enfoque comandado por la boca de Bella, su lengua y el peso de su seno en su mano. Mueve la otra mano al seno derecho y juego con ambos. Esto es el cielo. Ella debe pensar lo mismo, ya que murmura su aprobación y sus manos pasean por sus brazos, hombros y tórax. Los pulgares de Bella encuentran los pezones de Edward y la erección de éste se endurece al punto que es incómodo el sentarse se cuclillas así. La desea tanto, y necesita acostarla de nuevo para poder acomodarse.

Se reacomodan. Ella lo deja ayudarla y Edward se siente agradecido; la lujuria lo hace impaciente. Acostada bocarriba de nuevo, los pechos de Bella lo llaman y los frota con cuidado, provocando sus pezones con los dedos índice y pulgar, pellizcando un poco. Bella ha empezado a arquearse y sus labios se parten para respirar por la boca. —A los hombres les gusta ver—dice, observando el rostro de Edward.

Edward se sonrojaría si pudiera. —¿Y cuántos hombres has conocido para basar tu opinión?

—No me hacen falta ejemplos personales—dice, ahogando un grito cuando tira de uno. —La industria pornográfica lucra ridículamente basados en el hecho de que a los hombres les gusta ver.

La nariz de Edward se retuerce. —Yo no veo pornografía.

—¿De verdad? Debes ser el único hombre vivo que no ha hecho una búsqueda en Google de porno. ¿Cero X-tube para Edward?

—¡Bella! ¡Estoy seguro de que Carlisle no ha visto tampoco! —dice esto porque se siente raro… y porque está mintiendo. No que haya de hecho _visto_, por lo menos no de manera regular, pero sabe lo que es X-tube, y no sólo por las mentes de otros.

Bella está riendo ahora, y arqueándose bajo la atención de Edward. Ambos brazos de Bella se han puesto alrededor de su cuello y lo acercan para besarlo. —De verdad eres mi príncipe victoriano—dice.

—¿Preferirías que—pregunta entre besos y risitas—viera porno en el internet—la besa—o que te vea a ti?

—Preferiría mil veces que me veas a mí—responde—y que me pruebes.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Y lo hace, su boca se cierra sobre un pezón rosado. Bella suelta algo entre risa y chillido. Y a pesar de que esto es más intenso que el domingo pasado, es mucho menos peligroso para ella. Edward ama el sonido de su corazón acelerado y el sentir su pezón excitado en su boca, la piel moldeándose debajo de sus labios. Esto es bueno. Esto es divertido. No se siente ni avergonzado ni fuera de control, y en algún lugar profundo de su mente, piensa que así es como debería ser el sexo. Jugar. Disfrutar. Incluso con un poco de risa. Sigue aún muy rígido dentro de sus pantalones de hospital, pero el concentrarse en ella le da un enfoque más allá de su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo que eleva su estado de excitación. Puede sentir las manos de Bella en la parte baja de su espalda para luego tomar su posterior para empujarlo contra su pierna. Edward sabe que no puede sentirlo, pero ella sabe que él si puede, y le está dando permiso para rozarse y empujar y hundirse. Los dedos de Bella pasan de su estómago a su pecho, paseándose por su piel hasta que Edward se siente tibio de nuevo a pesar de que hace tiempo que hizo a un lado la cobija eléctrica. Los oídos de Edward pulsan con el sonido del corazón de Bella y lame y chupa y se mueve sobre ella para darle la atención debida a ambos pechos mientras ella se arquea debajo de él. —Suave—dice. —Suave.

Descansa un poco su boca. —Dime si me pongo muy brusco.

—Lo acabo de hacer.

—Sí, lo sé… estoy reiterando eso.

Hablar es bueno. El hablar le ayuda a enfocarse mejor, a no perderse tanto en el calor de la sangre. Mantiene su cabeza un poco sobre la lujuria, pero su cuerpo se tensa al empujarse contra el muslo de Bella una y otra vez, y el sonido de sus gemidos y el arqueo de la parte superior de su cuerpo lo está volviendo loco. —¿Qué quieres que haga? —le pregunta entre caricias de su lengua.

—Quítate los pantalones.

—¿Qué?

—Quítate los pantalones, Edward. Déjame tocarte también. Déjame verte.

Edward intenta esconder su shock. Es a los hombres a los que les gusta ver; no a las niñas buenas. _Qué... anticuado, _se regaña a sí mismo en su próximo pensamiento… pero sigue en shock. —¿Quieres verme?

—Ay, _sí_—ahoga otro grito y sus manos están de nuevo en la cintura de Edward, desabrochando el listón de sus pantalones y tratando de bajarlos, pero sus brazos son muy cortos y le falta algo con qué apoyarse.

Es fácil para él hacerse a un lado, poner unas cuantas pulgadas entre sus cuerpos. —¿Puedo apagar la luz?

—Tú puedes ver en la oscuridad, pero yo no.

—Bella, yo…

—Quiero verte también—pasa un dedo índice por uno de sus pectorales, viendo cómo sus músculos reaccionan a su caricia. —Eres hermoso, Edward.

—¡No esa parte!

—Sí, esa parte también— Su sonrisa repentina sale juguetona, luego se pone seria. —Te dejé verme. Y me quitaré mi bata también si te hace sentir mejor. No es tan agradable verme a mí como el verte a ti, pero no se puede hacer mucho por eso, supongo.

Edward puede ver cierta rigidez alrededor de sus ojos y entiende. Sus hombros y brazos están en forma, y si sus pechos llevan peso, se benefician de su silla de ruedas manual. Siguen firmes y redondos… no están caídos. Sabe que sus piernas no se verán así. No le importa. Ama a Bella porque es Bella, y quiere ver todo de Bella porque la ama.

Tal vez ella siente lo mismo. Puede funcionar por ambas partes. —Te ayudo con la bata—dice, y jala la tela, subiéndola por su cintura mientras ella pone la sábana sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Él no alega, sólo la ayuda a quitarse la bata hasta que no lleva nada puesto más que la tela de camiseta de sus sábanas y una cobija roja. Su piel es muy pálida, como madre perla. —Tu turno—dice. Sus ojos oscuros están ensanchados.

Parándose, dándole la espalda, se baja los pantalones hasta los tobillos y da un paso para salir de ellos.

—No usas ropa interior—dice, divertida.

—No tiene mucho punto—responde, y se voltea.

Bella toma aire y sus ojos viajan de la cara a los hombros y hacia abajo. Edward se fuerza a quedarse parado y dejarla ver, justo como ella lo había dejado ver sus pechos antes, pero la vergüenza lo ha marchitado y no se extiende orgullosamente, sólo sale derecho, viéndose ridículo. Entre más piensa en eso, más se baja. Bella le extiende la mano y agradecido, se mete bajo las cobijas con ella. Poniéndose de lado, Bella pone su mano libre sobre la cadera de Edward, acariciándolo de arriba abajo suavemente. El calor de su palma y el amor en sus ojos (que están en su cara ahora, no en su entrepierna), remedian su problema de encogimiento.

—¿Está bien si te toco?

—Sí—logra decir Edward, aunque está nervioso. —Me dejaste tocarte—. Pero ninguna otra mano había tocado su miembro antes y está tan excitado como nervioso. Bella no lo toca inmediatamente, sino que se toma su tiempo, dejando que sus dedos tracen la curva de sus caderas y pasen por el arbusto cobrizo de su vello púbico. Los nudillos de Bella rozan el lado de su miembro y Edward ahoga un gemido; sus ojos se cierran. Siente cómo ella se inclina para besar sus cejas y párpados.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— _Habla, _se recuerda a sí mismo. _Continúa hablando. _—Estoy bien—. Su garganta se cierra después de eso y pasa veneno. Es ruidoso. Pero también lo es la respiración de Bella mientras su mano llega a su base y se envuelve alrededor de él. Caliente, caliente… su mano se siente tan _caliente. _Hace un sonido cercano a un quejido y se corcovea contra su puño mientras ella deja que sus dedos se deslicen por su longitud, para cubrir la cabeza después. —Bella…

_Hacia abajo. _Rápido. Él empuja hacia arriba. —¡Oh, Dios! —murmura, y ella besa el espacio entre sus cejas. Sus párpados se abren abruptamente y la observa fijamente, un poco sorprendido, un poco asombrado. Ella está sonriendo.

—¿Se siente bien?

—_Síiiii_—dice. Los dedos de Bella trazan fuego hacia la base, para cubrir la punta de nuevo, luego _hacia abajo_ rápido y con fuerza por segunda vez. _Asombroso. _Se sacude en respuesta. —¡No voy a durar mucho!

—Está bien. No dejes de verme, Edward. Estamos bien.

Tarde se da cuenta de que Bella quiere decir que él no está a punto de morderla esta vez… pero morderla no es su necesidad inmediata. Ya han dejado eso atrás. A cierto punto los dos caminos se cruzaron y Edward tomó el menos transitado. La satisfacción que busca no tiene nada que ver con la sed de sangre.

La mano de Bella se mueve hacia arriba de nuevo, provocando la vena ancha en la parte inferior, y los dedos de los pies de Edward se hacen puño cuando Bella alcanza la depresión que antecede la corona. La frota de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo mientras sus dedos rodean la abertura de la uretra, dibujando líneas de fuego sobre los puntos más sensitivos. Es casi demasiado intenso para soportarlo y Edward aprieta los dientes; su cuerpo tiembla. —Tu piel es imposiblemente suave—dice—Pero no hay semen aún.

—No lo fabrico—dice, regresando su cerebro del éxtasis a la realidad por un momento para contestarle. —No lloro, no sudo… nada de eso.

—¿Quieres que use un poco de lubricante?

Está casi demasiado ido como para sorprenderse… casi. —¿_Tienes_?

Escucha la risa en su voz. —A veces es necesario con LME. Está en el baño en el último cajón de la derecha. Se sentirá mejor, lo prometo.

Tal vez, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ no quiere detenerse. —A la próxima— empieza a empujarse contra su palma. —Más fuerte—ruega. —_Por favor…_más fuerte.

Ella concede, haciendo a un lado las provocaciones y moviendo su mano más fuerte como se lo pidió. Lo toma con firmeza pero no es suficiente, y excitado más allá de lo propio, se toma a sí mismo, entrelazando sus dedos con lo de ella para poder hundirse dentro del puño formado por ambos. La electricidad se corre por toda su piel y forma bombas en sus testículos y en su pecho, en el fondo de su estómago y en la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Sabe que está gimiendo pero no le importa, sólo mueve más rápido sus manos unidas. Siente que Bella intenta zafarse y una parte de él se da cuenta de que debe estar lastimándola así que suelta su mano. Para este punto su toque es suficiente por sí solo. Está haciendo chillidos fuertes mientras toma las orillas de la almohada detrás de su cabeza y de arquea salvajemente, sus piernas tensas. Casi se viene, casi. Su miembro está en llamas y se siente como si _latiera. _ Es lo más poderoso que ha experimentado. —Ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios, Bellaaaaaaaa…

Edward se deja ir, arqueándose aún más, y gritando algo que no se puede entender mientras su mundo explota. La mano de Bella se mantiene firme a su alrededor, frotándolo aún.

El cuerpo tiembla y las réplicas de los shocks continúan por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se relaja. Su cuerpo es oro fundido, estancado en las sábanas. —¿Te lastimé? —susurra, repentinamente temeroso.

—No—le dice, dejando ir a su miembro que se pone flácido rápidamente, y se acomoda sobre su pecho. —Estoy muy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Te pusiste un poco brusco pero en cuanto moví mi mano me soltaste. La almohada no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos se abren y se da cuenta de que la luz sigue prendida pero está viendo a través de algo _blanco. _

Plumas.

Hizo pedazos la almohada.

Avergonzado, se levanta de golpe para ver a su alrededor. Hay plumas en _todas _partes y Bella está riendo. Pero no está lastimada. No la lastimó. Lo hizo venirse y no la lastimó. Se ríe también y se deja caer de nuevo, luego le hace cosquillas a Bella hasta que se ríe histéricamente. Cuando ya no pueden reír más y ella está tratando de tomar aire y roja del cansancio, se acuestan lado a lado y se toman de las manos.

El amor, piensa Edward, no debería ser desesperado. Debería ser risas y alegría y una cama de plumas blancas. Cubren su piel desnuda como una sábana.

**Notas:**

_Sorry por el retraso. Muchísimo que hacer. Y sorry por la falta de notas, lo mismo. Y también mi l perdones si ven errorcillos por ahí. Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo. Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta. Saludos y espero tener otro a la próxima semana :D_

_Lilia_


	47. Capítulo 47

Bella se siente poderosa. Bella se siente eufórica. Bella se siente mejor que nunca.

Y después de un día de compras bajo el sol, seguido de una sesión de carcajadas cuando Edward le hizo cosquillas sin piedad, Bella está muy, muy cansada. Cuando Edward se rinde por fin y la deja descansar en el hueco de su brazo, acurrucada contra su firme figura, Bella cierra sus ojos… sólo por un minuto…

… y los abre de nuevo cuando el sol entra a la habitación. No es sólo de día, probablemente es casi mediodía y Edward tiene que ir a trabajar a las 7 para el turno de la noche, lo que significa que tiene que irse de Helen antes de las 5. —Oh, Dios—murmura Bella, sintiéndose horrible. —Me quedé dormida.

—Literal y figurativamente—responde Edward, pero no suena molesto. —Estabas bastante cansada—. Su mano acaricia la curva de su espalda mientras ella descansa (desnuda) bocabajo. Debió haberla movido de sobre de él a una posición más cómoda. También limpió las plumas. Ahora, sus dedos no dudan al pasar sobre la cicatriz en la base de su columna, suvenires de la lesión y la operación. Pero ella brinca. —Relájate—le dice, besando su hombro. —Déjame tocarte. Tu piel es como seda. Siempre tuviste la piel tan hermosa—Bella no lo contradice, sabiendo que ha tenido suerte en cuanto a eso. Incluso cuando era una adolescente había escapado la batalla con el acné, y a pesar de que nunca estuvo a gusto con el color de su cabello o su palidez de fantasma, debe admitir que ha sido bendecida con una complexión limpia y con ondas naturales. Compensan, ella cree, las partes de ella que son menos que perfectas.

Edward besa ahora desde su nuca hasta su espalda como si no viera nada mal con ella. Con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado, lo observa con un ojo mientras él se hinca sobre ella y las sábanas, con una pierna de cada lado de sus caderas. Sigue aún desnudo también, y a pesar de que no puede torcer el cuello lo suficiente para ver esa parte de su anatomía, aún recuerda cómo se sentía en su puño la noche anterior, sólido como una roca y grueso. Se siente algo orgullosa, sabiendo que lo hizo sentir bien. Edward está usando su lengua en su piel ahora. Se siente húmeda, y fría con el aire matutino, pero Bella sigue tibia por haber dormido así que no siente escalofríos. —No pudimos terminar contigo anoche—susurra Edward entre lamidas y besos.

—Mmm—dice Bella sonriendo. Le gusta el Edward juguetón; el Edward juguetón es una revelación divina, y ella se alegra, de nuevo, de haber podido darle lo que necesitaba la noche anterior. —¿Planeas remediar eso?

—De hecho, sí.

—Entonces dame un momento humano, Romeo. Prometo regresar antes de que cante dos veces el gallo.

Edward se ríe, pero se levanta. —El gallo cantó hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces me tomará unos cuantos minutos—admite. —¿Me acercas la silla?

Edward duda, luego pregunta: —¿Me dejas cargarte, mejor? Será más fácil para ti.

Él entiende la magnitud de lo que pide. Justo como dejarlo hacer los ejercicios por ella, dejarlo cargar su cuerpo desnudo y llevarla al baño… estará completamente a su merced, desnuda y vulnerable. Abruptamente, recuerda la noche anterior, Edward bocarriba, igual de vulnerable mientras luchaba contra ella, buscando venirse. Esto es lo que constituye el amor… no las fuerzas, sino las debilidades y el tener a alguien en quien confiarlas. El anillo de Edward está ahora en su mano; es momento de confiarle su cuerpo. Así que dice —Ok, —y Edward la voltea bocarriba, haciendo las sábanas a un lado y cargándola en sus brazos.

Le besa la frente y mira su rostro mientras la lleva y la acomoda en el escusado con los soportes, luego pone pasta dental en el cepillo, y lo deja junto con el peine al alcance de Bella. —Estaré justo afuera. Háblame cuando termines—y le da su privacidad para hacerse cargo de la higiene básica de las mañanas.

Cuando ha terminado, no lo llama inmediatamente. En vez de eso, estudia el anillo en su mano con más cuidado del que tuvo la noche pasada. No quería hacerlo sentir incómodo en la noche y por eso no se le quedó viendo mucho tiempo, pero con la clara luz fluorescente del baño, puede verlo mucho más claramente y es, de verdad, toda una obre de arte. Nueve pequeños diamantes biselados en la forma clásica del diamante forman un diamante oval más grande enmarcado con un trabajo clásico de marcasita. Claro que no era "clásico" cuando su madre lo había usado. A pesar de que los diamantes individuales no son grandes, tampoco son pequeños y por lo menos debe tener un quilate y medio en su mano… tal vez más. Claro que de haber querido, Edward podría haber puesto tres veces eso, pero a ella le gusta _este _anillo. Es hermoso, le queda, y no se va a atorar en cosas o a interferir con sus guantes… y era de la madre de Edward. La ata no sólo al Edward vampiro, sino al Edward humano… un Edward que estaría perdido para ella si no hubiera sido porque un capricho del destino lo hizo paciente de Carlisle en un bochornoso septiembre de Chicago hace noventa y nueve años.

Hace noventa y nueve años. Casi un siglo. Abruptamente recuerda su conversación con Jasper hace meses. Ella es el horizonte de eventos de Edward, y la noche pasada finalmente pasó más allá de la gravedad de su viejo mundo sin dejar ir a su ser esencial. No se congeló en el pasado. La dejó amarlo hacia el futuro.

Sonriendo, llama: — ¡Terminé!

No es Edward el que abre la puerta; es Alice con una bata sobre el brazo. Sonríe frente a la cara de sorpresa de Bella. —Corrimos a Edward—explica.

— ¿Corrimos? —es todo lo que Bella puede decir.

—Rose y yo queremos ver el anillo. Y tú necesitas desayunar antes de que Esme y Carlisle regresen. Estuvieron aquí antes de que amaneciera, curiosos como gatos, pero no les dijimos nada. Supusimos que Edward y tú querrían hacer eso, pero hay decisiones qué hacer y planeación que hay quitarnos de encima.

Mientras habla, levanta a Bella con un brazo, ayudándola a ponerse la bata con el otro, luego cambia los brazos para terminar de vestirla. O por lo menos, para que se vea decente. El cerebro de Bella está tratando de ponerse al día. —Si Carlisle y Esme van a venir, ¿no debería ponerme ropa decente?

—Oh, puedes hacer eso después de comer. Rose está impaciente.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunta Bella.

—A la merced de Emmett y Jasper— Alice suena a pura travesura. —Jasper mantendrá a Emmett dentro del margen. Hasta cierto punto.

Bella no se molesta en preguntarle a Alice cómo sabe del anillo… eso es obvio… pero sí pregunta otra cosa.

— ¿Sabías que me iba a pedir matrimonio?

—Bueno, sí, en algún momento…ha estado pensando en eso por mucho tiempo… pero no sabía que lo iba a hacer anoche hasta que lo hizo. Fue una decisión de último minuto—De repente se detiene para abrazar a Bella con todo su típico entusiasmo. — ¡Me da tanto gusto que por fin seas mi hermana!

Riendo, Bella la abraza también. —Y a mí me alegra que seas la mía.

— ¡Sácala ahora y comparte! —se escucha la voz de Rose desde la otra habitación. Obedientemente, Alice carga a Bella y prácticamente sale bailando por la puerta con ella en brazos. Rose tiene la silla lista y está sonriendo. A pesar de lo rara que se ve la expresión en su rostro, cuando está ahí, es luminiscente. —Y ha sido nuestra hermana por algún tiempo ya. Edward no es el único con derechos sobre ella.

Bella se siente demasiado querida como para sentirse verdaderamente molesta porque su mañana ha sido reorganizada. También puede oler el desayuno. — ¿Quién cocinó?

—Emmett. Hizo un omelette antes de irse con Edward— De todos los Cullen, incluso Esme, Emmett es el mejor en la cocina. Parece que le gusta cocinar de la misma manera en que le gusta construir cosas. Su creatividad se expresa en lo pragmático y regularmente observa a Bella cuando cocina, aprendiendo esos pequeños toques que pueden transformar un platillo en algo más que un seguimiento esclavizado de una receta, en algo delicioso.

Ahora, Bella rueda su silla a su lugar en la mesa mientras Rose le sirve café y Alice le lleva su plato, que estaba en el horno para que se mantuviera caliente. Lo lleva sin quemarse las manos a pesar de que no usa protectores térmicos. Con el plato en frente suyo, Bella no pierde tiempo y empieza a comer mientras Rose y Alice no pierden tiempo y toman su mano izquierda para ver el anillo.

—No necesitas esta mano para comer—le dice Rose, luego ella y Alice hacen los respectivos "uuuh"s y "aaaah"s.

A pesar de que Bella no es para nada de ese tipo de mujeres, tiene que admitir que es divertido el tenerlas a ellas para actuar como muchachita emocionada. —Era de su madre—explica mientras come su omelette.

—Es absolutamente hermoso, y te queda como si hubiera sido hecho para ti—Rose le dice.

— ¿Entonces podemos hacer la boda en Nochebuena? —pregunta Alice prácticamente brincando.

—Alice, sabes que no podemos tener una boda para nada… por lo menos no una formal—Bella retira su mano y toma otro bocado. —Hay que pensar en Charlie. Sería cruel no invitarlo pero si lo hacemos, seguramente los reconocerá. Incluso si tuviéramos una simple boda civil en vez de una fiesta en grande, querría conocer a mi nuevo esposo, y si no lo dejara sospecharía algo e investigaría. Es un policía.

—Sí, sí, sí—dice Alice, como si eso no fuera relevante. —Pero eso no significa que no puede haber una boda. Simplemente no pueden hacerlo legal, o por lo menos oficial. Podrías hacerlo legal, ya que haría las cosas más fáciles, y…

Levantando la mando, Rose la pone de golpe sobre la boca de Alice. —Lo que ella quiere decir es que quiere vestirte como a una muñeca y llenar mi casa de flores Nochebuenas y acebos, y hacer que los dos se prometan amor eterno frente a nosotros y el árbol de navidad. Algo familiar.

Bella pasa la mirada de Rose a una Alice enojada y de nuevo a Rose. Es divertido ver a las "hermanas" comportándose como hermanas… y darse cuenta de que ella también tiene un lugar en esta familia construida. —Creo que podríamos hacer eso—accede Bella. —Aunque Nochebuena no es una buena fecha. Recuerda que uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse en el refugio del 23 al 3— Su empleada de tiempo completo, Madison, estará de vacaciones con su familia y a pesar de que Bella, Rose, Alice y Esme planean dividirse el tiempo que hay que estar ahí, una ceremonia familiar, aunque sea informal, requiere que todos estén ahí. — ¿Tal vez podríamos hacerla a principios de enero? No hay prisa, al.

Alice parece negarse a dejar ir la idea de una ceremonia en Nochebuena. Sin duda cree que es romántico. —La programaremos para la tarde cuando alguno de nuestros voluntarios pueda estar ahí. Estoy seguro de que no dudarán en quedarse un rato mientras tenemos nuestra "cena familiar."Además, las mujeres del refugio pueden cuidarse solas por unas cuantas horas. Son adultos. — Cierto, aunque por cláusulas del seguro, un trabajador debe estar presente siempre, sobre todo en la noche. Más importante aún, a pesar de que el refugio está escondido, las mujeres se sienten más seguras con alguien "oficial" ahí, y ayudarlas a sentirse seguras es gran parte de lo que el refugio hace. Sin embargo, pelear con Alice por eso no vale la pena, y Bella sabe que Edward querrá algún tipo de compromiso oficial incluso si sólo su familia está como testigo.

—De acuerdo—accede. —Podemos hacer algo esa tarde.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!—Y Alice brinca, abrazando a Bella como si ella fuera un conejo enorme de peluche.

—Esto sí—Rose dice, interrumpiendo la fiesta de alegría de Alice—nos trae preguntas más grandes en cuanto a logística— Sonríe levemente, pero sus ojos están serios. —Muchas preguntas de logística.

—Lo sé—Bella se llena la boca de omelette para no tener que hablar. Ha estado evitando la logística porque hace que le duela la cabeza. Alice se sienta de nuevo en la silla al lado de Bella. Cambió de eufórica a seria en lo que dura un latido del corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —pregunta Bella, con curiosidad y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Pero Alice sólo sacude la cabeza. —No estoy viendo nada ahora, Bella.

—Te pusiste seria de repente.

—Eso no significa que necesariamente estoy teniendo una visión. Puedo ser seria, ¿sabes?

Bella no está segura de que Alice esté diciendo la verdad completa a pesar de que sabe que tampoco está mintiendo. —Bueno, yo puedo ver que el futuro se está viendo muy complicado—Bella hace a un lado su comida sin terminar; ya no tiene hambre.

—No te molestes con nosotros por mencionar la logística—Alice implora.

—No estoy molesta, sólo….

—…practicas la evasión—termina Rose.

—No estoy... —la ceja levantada de Rose la detiene. —Bueno, tal vez un poquito—. Bella pone un centímetro entre su pulgar y su índice para ilustrarlo. —Pero no me emociona el tejer una nueva red de mentiras. Es demasiado y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado: ni Edward, ni mi familia…

—Claro que es demasiado si intentas cubrir todo de golpe—dice Rose como si fuera obvio, y Bella supone que lo es. —Así que empecemos con los detalles más básicos. Incluso si ustedes nos nunca hacen público su matrimonio—continúa Rose—sería de sabios el hacerlo oficial. La abogada familiar está hablando. Simplifica todo, desde impuestos hasta poder legal para tu beneficio—lo que no se dice es que Edward nunca necesitaría tal cosa— Créeme, es perfectamente posible el hacer las cosas legalmente sin tener que anunciarlas desde la cima de la montaña. Haré el papeleo por ti. Públicamente, Edward puede ser lo que funcione mejor. Legalmente, será tu marido. No debería importar pero… nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.

—Bueno, Alice sabe—dice Bella, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Alice.

—No siempre—advierte Alice. —Recuerda, no lo veo todo— se sigue viendo con aire sombrío. —No veo accidentes, por ejemplo, hasta que suceden.

—Como con Mark.

—Exactamente.

—Lo que me recuerda—dice Rose, acercándose para poner su mano dura, fría y perfectamente arreglada sobre la mano más áspera de Bella. —¿Has pensado en nuestra conversación de el jueves en la noche?

Bella se sienta bien y libera su mano. Sinceramente, no lo ha hecho. Han estado pasando muchas cosas. —La verdad no—quiere que Rose deje el asunto para otra ocasión como la vez pasada… pero es claro que no lo va a hacer. Rose no dice nada, sólo observa fijamente a Bella, y Alice no interviene ni pregunta a lo que Rose se refiere, así que Bella asume que Rose ha hablado con ella. —Anoche salió todo muy bien—comenta Bella.

—Lo sabemos—. Ante la mirada de mortificación de Bella, agrega. —No estábamos escuchándolos. Después de años de vivir con otros vampiros—hace un gesto hacia Alice pero se refiere a todos los Cullen—sabemos cómo tener un oído selectivo. Más o menos. Sabemos ignorar lo "normal," pero hubiéramos escuchado, e intervenido, si algo hubiera sonado… raro.

Bella sabe que esto es pragmático, pero aún así no le gusto, y su incertidumbre la deja repitiendo. —Todo salió bien.

Rose no responde. Está mirándola de nuevo, negándose a dejar que Bella se salga con la suya de nueva, y Bella sabe que ha estado evitando la pregunta porque toca una pregunta aún más amplia.

¿Quiere ser cambiada incluso si no es una emergencia?

En el pasado lo quería… desesperadamente. Había soñado con pasar una eternidad con Edward, pero también era joven y con muy poca experiencia de vida. Tiene una idea mucho mejor de lo que estaría sacrificando exactamente. Ha estado haciendo preguntas. Y si se ha dicho a sí misma que es para entenderlos mejor a ellos (y lo es), también ha sido para entender mejor la vida como un inmortal. Para entender lo que es el ver la vida pasar sin poder participar como realmente eres. El jugar un juego sin fin de parecer sin ser. El ver que tu familia y amigos envejecen y mueren sin poder hablarles. Convertirse en un vampiro es algo solitario.

Aún tendría a los Cullen. Y tendría a Edward. Pero tiene a Edward y a los Cullen ahora. Pertenece a ellos y ellos a ella, y a pesar de que el mantener su secreto la fuerza a cambiar lo que es para ellos públicamente cada cierto tiempo, no tiene que dejarlos. El convertirse en una de ellos requiere que deje a su madre y a Phil, Charlie, Martha y Jada y Rosa y sus niños… incluso amigos y colegas como Lorraine. Sin mencionar su carrera. El convertirse en vampiro cortaría los lazos de carne y hueso que tiene con su humanidad, a la que ha aprendido a valorar. El no convertirse en vampiro significa sólo que envejecerá. Eso ya no la asusta, y aparentemente nunca asustó a Edward tampoco. Él ha sido el que en el pasado ha resistido el solo pensamiento de cambiarla. Preguntó: "¿No es suficiente el vivir una vida larga y feliz conmigo?"

Sí. Sí es suficiente. Bella ha aprendido a ver lo poco que importan las apariencias. El cuerpo puede romperse (el suyo lo hizo) y se envejecerá- Pero el corazón y el alma… son lo que cuenta. Quiere amar al corazón y al alma de Edward por siempre y para siempre, amén, pero es un para siempre humano.

Abruptamente, se da cuenta de que no había tomado en cuenta su parálisis… si el convertirse en vampiro le permitiría caminar de nuevo. Pero no está segura de si eso importaría. No cambia el costo esencial de la inmortalidad. Su familia vale más que sus piernas. Ha aprendido a vivir sin sus piernas. No cree que pueda vivir sin su familia.

Así que no, no quiere convertirse en vampiro, no como antes. A los dieciocho pensaba que tener 28 era ser una anciana. El tener 28 ha cambiado su perspectiva, como la diferencia entre sombras de mediodía y sombras de las tres. A mediodía, son cortas y definidas con líneas inconfundibles. En la tarde, son largas y sus límites son más suaves, y la puesta de sol no se espera con miedo. Después de todo, es en la puesta de sol que los colores brillan de una manera más gloriosa.

Ya con la respuesta a la pregunta más básica en su mente, Bella puede pensar en lo que Rose le preguntó. ¿Quiere ser cambiada si Edward la muerde por accidente? Eso es diferente.

—¿Qué es lo que Edward haría? —deja salir, sorprendiendo a Alice y a Rose que no habían dicho palabra alguna, sólo esperaban como sólo los vampiros pueden esperar: completamente inmóviles. —Si Edward me mordiera por accidente y yo muriera, ¿qué haría? —mira a Alice, porque Alice lo sabría, y no sólo porque puede ver el futuro.

Alice duda, frunciendo el ceño y mirando sus manos, pero sus palabras son crudas y honestas. —Probablemente encontraría una manera de acabar con su propia vida.

—Creo que una vez me dijo que los vampiros no pueden suicidarse. ¿No lo intentó Carlisle?

—Lo hizo, y no podemos hacerlo normalmente. Pero podemos morir y hay… maneras… de hacer que alguien, otro vampiro, nos mate— A pesar de lo que mortifica a Bella el oír esto, aprecia la honestidad de Alice. También recuerda una conversación con Edward acerca de Romeo y Julieta. Había confesado entonces su "plan de contingencia" si hubiera fallado al salvarla de James. Cómo no hubiera querido existir en un mundo sin ella, y cómo y a quién hubiera buscado para ayudarlo a seguirla en muerte. La había horrorizado en aquel entonces, y no la horroriza menos ahora.

—Los Volturi—susurra. —Iría con los Volturi.

—¿Cómo sabes de los Volturi? —pregunta Rose.

—Hace mucho tiempo, después de lo que pasó con James, Edward me dijo que si no me hubiera podido salvar, hubiera ido con los Volturi para irritarlos y que lo mataran.

Alice asiente. —Edward puede ser así de extremista.

Bella está sacudiendo la cabeza. —No. No puede hacer eso— La ira se apodera de ella. —No pude hacerlo yo cuando Mark murió. No pude simplemente… rendirme. Dios sabe que hubiera sido más fácil. Sé cómo duele. Sé exactamente cómo duele. Pero es la salida de los cobardes. Y no es justo.

Rose se mueve como una ráfaga, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Bella. —Lo sé—dice. —Pero imagínate que hubiera sido por un error tuyo que Mark muriera. ¿Qué tan peor hubiera sido para ti? — Libera a Bella y se sienta de nuevo, acercando su silla lo más que las ruedas de la silla de Bella la dejan. —No estoy diciendo que sería lo correcto… pero lo entendería. Si yo perdiera a Emmett después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, no estoy segura de poder seguir sin él— un siseo de Alice hace que Rose voltee y sacuda la cabeza. Bella sospecha que hablan tan rápido que no puede entender lo que dicen. Alice debe estar advirtiéndole algo a Rose. —Mira, no quiero menospreciar lo que tenías con Mark— (Ah, Rose y su crudeza; eso es lo que Alice le reprocha) —pero Emmett y yo hemos celebrado nuestras bodas de oro y una segunda de plata sobre esa. Imagina estar tanto tiempo con alguien. Si fuéramos humanos, nadie vería raro que uno no pueda vivir mucho tiempo después de que el otro ha muerto. Estamos…. estamos fusionados. Es así para muchas parejas de vampiros.

Esta es una nueva perspectiva para Bella. Edward hablaba siempre de parejas y de la rigidez de la naturaleza de los vampiros, pero cuando uno simplemente considera el número de años que los vampiros pasan juntos, su devoción mutua no es tan extraña. Le recuerda a la canción de Ben Fold: _Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties, and one day passed away in his sleep, and his wife; she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away… I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong*._ Es una devoción nacida de una vida compartida, y eso es suficiente para ser magia.

Bella sospecha que Rose puede ver en su rostro que finalmente lo entiende, y Rose continúa.

—Ahora imagínate cómo me sentiría si no sólo perdiera a Emmett, sino que fuera por mi error que él muriera. Querría morir también. No podría soportar eso. No es fácil para los vampiros encontrar pareja para empezar. Agrégale a eso la habilidad de Edward de leer mentes y la dificultad aumenta para él. Eres una cosa única y preciada para él, Bella… ¡alguien a quien puede soportar!

La expresión de Rose está llena de sentimiento, y a Bella le sorprende aún más porque es Rose, no Alice, explicando esto. Alice sólo observa. Pero tiene sentido también. Rose realmente ES la que más se parece a Edward en cuanto a personalidad… igual de tercos, igual de leales y tenaces, igual de condescendientes hacia otros en ocasiones, igual de comprometidos con lo que creen que es correcto (incluso si no lo es), e igual de apegados a sus rutinas familiares… una flamante mezcla de virtudes y defectos. Alice será más cercana a Edward emocionalmente, Esme lo amará más, y Carlisle será el que Edward admira… pero Rose es la que, cuando lo intenta, mejor entiende el por qué de lo que Edward hace. También explica por qué Emmett y Edward son más unidos.

—¿Así que crees que debería… dejar que el veneno haga lo suyo si me muerde? —pregunta Bella ahora.

—No—dice Rose, y Alice está sacudiendo la cabeza también. —Lo que nosotros creemos _no importa. _Lo que Edward haría si eliges morir _no importa. _Queremos saber lo que _tú _quieres. ¿Quieres convertirte en vampiro? ¿Incluso si—le da un golpecito a la silla—la inmortalidad viene con esto?

La mera idea confunde a Bella que se da cuenta que había asumido algo. —¿No me curaría el veneno?

Rose y Alice intercambian una mirada. —No sabemos—Rose confiesa. —Le pregunté a Edward, pero él no sabe tampoco, y él le preguntó a Carlisle… y tampoco sabe. La lesión de tu columna está cerrada, y ese es el problema. No sabemos si una herida que ha _sanado_ sería afectada por el veneno. Edward… cree que tal vez no.

—¿Alice? —pregunta Bella.

—No puedo verlo—Alice le dice. Su expresión parece una de un cachorro que ha sido pateado. —No has tomado una decisión, así que no puedo verlo.

—¿No puedes verlo si estoy decidiendo decidir?

Su sonrisa es irónica. —No funciona así. No puedo verlo hasta que _de verdad _ decidas. Y no creo que puedas decidir sin saber, ¿o sí?

Bella se da cuenta de que es verdad. Pero… ¿la _vida _ de Edward? Ya se ha resignado a vivir el resto de la suya en la silla… ¿cómo podría la inmortalidad cambiar eso?

Pero lo hace. Un vampiro paralizado… ¿cómo cazaría? Sería aún más dependiente de otros de lo que es ahora y eso traería consigo toda esa ira en contra del destino que había logrado enterrar. Ya se ha ajustado. Ya ha aceptado la realidad. Está feliz la mayor parte del tiempo… a veces frustrada, pero feliz. Pero la idea de un para siempre en la silla es más de lo que puede soportar. La amargura y el enojo corroerían su espíritu al punto que no se podría recuperar, y justo ahora, cada célula de su cuerpo parece moverse para rechazar la sola idea. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que importaba que, eventualmente, su espíritu se escapara de esta prisión física rota. Tal vez requeriría que muriera para eso, pero ha contado con eso inconscientemente. Para siempre es… _para siempre. _

Pero… ¿la _vida _de Edward?

—Prefiero morir—admite—a quedarme atascada en esta silla por toda la eternidad— Mira a Alice y a Rose. —Pero Edward es muy valioso para mí—. Y está súbitamente enojada por que el saber que él terminaría con su vida la puede presionar a vivir encarcelada. A pesar de lo que Rose le acaba de explicar, Edward la sigue poniendo en la posición de convertirse en vampiro o de matarlo al rechazar hacerlo… todo a pesar de la idea de que sabe que él probablemente la querría convencer de _no _cambiar. —No puedo soportar el pensar que se mataría por dolor o culpa. Entiendo lo que me estabas diciendo, Rosalie, pero Edward y yo _no hemos _estado juntos por cincuenta años y otros más. No es lo mismo. Y _sé _lo que se siente el perder a un esposo y sobrevivir. No sólo sobrevivir, sino aprender a vivir de nuevo. Eso es lo que Mark hubiera querido... y es lo que quiero para Edward. Si llego a vivir hasta los noventa y morir en silencio en mi cama y él decide seguirme… tendríamos una vida entera juntos. No una vida típica, pero sería lo que la mayor parte de la gente tiene. No lucharía en contra de su decisión entonces. ¿Pero si fuera mañana? ¿Me seguiría, no? No puedo dejar que haga eso—Se detiene y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, luego responde. —Así que sí. Si me muerde, dejen que suceda el Cambio.

—Bella—le advierte seriamente Rose. —Sabes muy bien que no puedes tomar decisiones importantes sólo para complacer a Edward o terminarás resintiéndolo.

Rose tiene razón, pero… —El estar con alguien significa un compromiso. Ya no puedes pensar sólo en ti.

—Es verdad—accede Alice, hablando de nuevo después de un largo silencio. —Pero si accedes demasiado, irá más allá de lo que puedes soportar… eso no es un compromiso. Es rendirse. Y Rose tiene razón… lo resentirías, y él se sentiría culpable, y luego tú te sentirías culpable por hacerlo sentir culpable… Sería un desastre. El amor puede sobrevivir ante muchas cosas, pero no ante eso. La persona correcta te deja ser más como tú, no menos. Si trabajan para encontrar lo que de verdad importa, las barreras deben desaparecer. Si no, hay problemas serios.

Alice es, Bella piensa, sorpresivamente sabia, como Jasper. Sus comentarios acerca del compromiso le recuerdan a Bella de la noche anterior. Lo que Edward _realmente _necesitaba no era nada que a Bella le molestara dar. —Necesito hablar con Edward de esto—Mira a Alice y ve… algo… en sus ojos. —Sabías que diría eso.

Es Rose quien responde. —Esta es una decisión que sería mejor que la tomaran los dos… pero no le permitas que te haga tomar una decisión por culpa, Bella… ya sea el convertirte o el _no_ convertirte en vampiro. Y no lo hagas sentir culpable tampoco. Me enloquece a veces, pero sí lo quiero.

Rose pudo haber dicho más, pero la puerta principal se abre, interrumpiéndolas. Esme habla:

—¿Hola? ¿Buenos días? ¿Bella ya está despierta y lista?

**Notas:**

_*Al lado vivía un hombre que llegó a vivir hasta los noventa, y un día murió mientras dormía y su esposa, ella duró dos días y después murió… Lo siento, sé que es una manera rara de decirte que sé que pertenecemos el uno con el otro. ("The Luckiest" (El más suertudo) de Ben Fold)._

_Antes de mi habitual rezo, la autora tiene un par de aclaraciones en sus notas: primero, y como alguien en los reviews dijo, hubo un error en cuanto a la edad de Bella, ya tenía 18, no 17, cuando eso pasó. Error que ya no se corrigió, pero que sí mencionó thatwritr. Otra: La frase de Edward de "una vida larga y feliz conmigo" es de la película, no del libro, pero en el libro quiere decir lo mismo sólo que con muchas más palabras, y la autora optó por usar esa línea en la historia. Dice también que si les molesta mucho, que entonces le echen la culpa a la memoria humana imperfecta de Bella._

_Y aquí voy…_

_Ya no me voy a disculpar. En parte porque no tiene caso y porque ya no voy a prometer nada, y en parte porque la verdad estoy un poquitín molesta. O lo estuve, más bien. Un comentario por ahí a las DOS semanas de no actualizar me molestó bastante en su momento. Creo que está más que claro que tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction, y una muy ocupada. Estudio doble tiempo completo y trabajo medio tiempo también. Eso sin contar que soy miembro activa de 5 organizaciones, y parte de la mesa directiva de dos de ellas. Aparte de eso, se atraviesa el día de gracias, navidad, año nuevo, y más importante, exámenes finales y fechas límites para propuestas en conferencias… Cuando no actualizo no es que no esté interesada en el proyecto, ni que no me importe, es simplemente que no puedo, ya sea por trabajo o por problemas de salud (como las últimas dos semanas). No tengo intención alguna de abandonar la historia, así que no se preocupen. Tampoco tengo intenciones de volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero no puedo prometer nada. _

_Y más allá de ese asunto, quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando sus comentarios. De verdad, gracias. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y Año Nuevo (estoy segura que mejor que yo), y les deseo lo mejor en este año que empieza._

_  
Hasta el próximo_

_LiLia_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_H_

_¿Edward pretende estar enfermo para no ir al trabajo? ¿En qué hemos caído?_


	48. Capítulo 48

**Nota preliminar: **esta es la versión completa… sustituí la primera parte con esta completa… de todas formas, no les vendría mal leer todo completo de nuevo para agarrar el hilo de la historia de nuevo.

—Y…—Emmett dice alargando las palabras y con una mirada puramente traviesa. Él y Jasper han sacado a Edward a la fuerza ante la insistencia de Rose y Alice y ahora lo han acorralado en la cochera de Rosalie, evitando que escape.

—¿Y…?—Edward pide que termine la pregunta aunque no está seguro de querer oírla.

—¿Aún conservas la tarjeta de la V, hermanito?

Emmett se agacha y se avienta para atrás antes de que Edward pueda golpearlo. Jasper no interviene, pero Edward tampoco continúa el ataque. —Un _caballero_—Edward lo dice entre dientes—no cuenta ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, bueno, un _caballero_ tampoco hurgaría en las mentes de su familia—Emmett responde—pero tú haces eso de manera regular—. Y a pesar de que se dice en juego, hay un poco de malicia en esa declaración.

—No _intento_ hacerlo…

—Patrañas—dice Emmett riéndose. —Sabemos que la mayor parte del tiempo no puedes evitarlo… pero no intentes decirme que no hurgas a propósito a veces. Nosotros—señala varias veces a Jasper y a sí mismo—no nos dejamos engañar.

—No es pecado ser curioso, Edward—agrega Jasper. Está sonriendo ampliamente también. Ambos están disfrutando esto demasiado, piensa Edward.

—Y ustedes dos hicieron bastante, eh, _ruido_ anoche—agrega Emmett.

Edward intenta golpearlo de nuevo, aventándose esta vez, pero Jasper lo detiene por detrás mientras Emmett se carcajea como cuervo loco. —¿Estabas _escuchando?_ —pregunta Edward, preocupado.

—Es nuestra CASA—Emmett le recuerda. —Y no es como si no has estado en la misma casa mientras el resto de nosotros nos divertíamos. No estábamos _escuchando_, sólo… nos manteníamos alertas—Emmett se pone serio. —Si alguna vez, tú sabes, pierdes el control… llámanos si puedes. Escucharemos.

Y así de rápido, la irritación de Edward muere. —Gracias—dice, y lo dice sinceramente. Emmett lo provocará, y Jasper también, pero ambos de cortarían la mano derecha para salvar a Bella. Saben lo peligroso que es el juego que Edward y Bella juegan, a pesar de que nunca lo han intentado ellos mismos. Luego admite:

—No hemos, eh, llegado tan lejos aún.

—¿De verdad? —Emmett sonríe. —Sonó a que _tú _te divertiste anoche.

—Emmett—le advierte Jasper antes de que regrese la ira de Edward. Luego se voltea hacia Edward. —No puedo imaginarme tener el control que tú tienes, el poder tener intimidad con un humano.

—La amo—dice Edward. Eso es suficiente para él. —No morderías a Alice si fuera humana.

Jasper sacude la cabeza con vergüenza. —_Esperaría _no hacerlo. Pero Emmett y yo sólo queríamos hacerte saber que puedes contar con nosotros… y para más que sólo detenerte si algo sale mal. Si _tienes _preguntas acerca de, eh, lo físico… pregunta. No dejes que te gane el orgullo. Podremos molestarte a veces, pero de verdad queremos que tú y Bella sean felices. Y sin importar que leas mentes, no todo se puede aprender de segunda mano. Queríamos dejarte claro que puedes preguntarnos y no te molestaremos.

—Mucho—agrega Emmett y Jasper, rápido incluso para un vampiro, lo golpea en la oreja.

—No te molestaremos para nada—corrige Jasper.

Edward no sabe si sentir vergüenza o gratitud. Generalmente, los tres no son así de serios, lo que le da impacto a los momentos en los que sí lo son, y sabe que incluso Emmett le daría consejos acertados si él los pidiera. —Una cosa en la que tienes que pensar—agrega Emmett pasando un dedo por las curvas del Shelby Daytona 1965 en el que Rose está trabajando—es qué harías si…

—No—interrumpe Edward, sabiendo lo que Emmett planea decir antes de que lo diga. —Mi respuesta a eso no ha cambiado. Más importante aún, no creo que _Bella _quiera eso ahora, y como le dije a Rosalie, temo que cambiarla la condene a esa maldita silla para siempre.

—¿Pero qué si Bella _sí _lo quisiera? —interviene Jasper— ¿Accederías?

Hay _algo _ahí detrás de esa pregunta, pero se escapa del alcance mental de Edward como un ciervo en el bosque. —¿Por qué quieres saber? —lo reta.

—Porque ella ya es un adulto—responde Jasper con calma.

Y eso calla a Edward. Sólo puede fruncir el ceño. Jasper tiene razón, y es lo que Edward ha estado tratando de aceptar. Bella no es la niña de la que se enamoró. Es la mujer de la que _está _enamorado… y le gusta. Le gusta que pueda depender de ella a veces. Le gusta que no siempre acepte sus opiniones a pesar de que siempre las escucha. Lo que tienen es una relación de iguales, y a pesar de que de chico le enseñaron que los buenos esposos protegen y proveen para sus esposas, vio respeto mutuo entre sus padres incluso si su memoria es vaga. Y lo ha visto también entre Carlisle y Esme.

—Si Bella realmente lo quisiera, y yo estuviera seguro de que es así, entonces… haría lo que ella quiera—admite Edward ahora. —Pero no creo que lo quiera. Nunca lo ha pedido... y antes lo hizo. Rogó por que la cambiáramos, si mal no recuerdo.

Jasper sólo asiente. —No creo que lo quiera tampoco, no si las cosas van normalmente. Pero… quería saber si la dejarías tomar sus propias decisiones ahora.

Edward lo resiente. —He aprendido una o dos cosas estos diez años.

Emmett se lleva una mano al pecho como si hubiera recibido un disparo mortal. —¡EL SHOCK! —dice, rompiendo la tensión entre Edward y Jasper con humor. —¡_EDWARD_ ha aceptado que aprendió algo nuevo!

—Ah, ya cállate—dice Edward, pero ya no está enojado, más que nada le da vergüenza porque, en broma o no, Emmett tiene un buen punto. Puede ser un poco terco cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza.

Los tres pelean un rato más mientras ven el nuevo proyecto de Rose hasta que escuchan que un coche sale de la carretera para entrar a la casa y los tres salen de la cochera. Es la camioneta de Esme. A pesar de que no muchos esperarían encontrarla en una pickup Ford, Esme la necesita para su negocio. Carlisle va en el asiento del copiloto y les hace una seña en forma de saludo a Edward, Emmett y Jasper mientras Esme se estaciona. La expresión de Carlisle es de diversión. —¿Y por _qué _fuiste anoche? —pregunta al salir.

Edward se sonrojaría si pudiera. Jasper y Emmett no dicen nada, gracias a Dios, y Edward responde. —Ah, es probablemente mejor si Bella y yo les explicamos juntos—. Esme ha llegado por un lado de Carlisle y lo toma del brazo. Edward puede ver en sus mentes que sospechan por dónde va el asunto, pero Edward quiere estar al lado de Bella cuando hagan el anuncio. —Pasen—dice ahora.

Esme llega antes que todos a la puerta, abriéndola sin tocar:

—¿Hola? ¿Buenos días? ¿Bella ya está despierta y lista?

—¡Estamos aquí! —dice Alice y los hombres siguen a Esme, todos entrando a la cocina donde Bella, en una simple bata de baño, se sienta en la barra de desayuno con Rose y Alice. Su cabello sigue despeinado y Edward piensa que se ve preciosa. Bella le dirige una sonrisita especial y el escalofrío familiar pasa por cada nervio de su cuerpo como fuego.

Ama a esta mujer al punto que lo distrae de todo lo demás.

Yendo hacia la mesa, quita de manera juguetona a Alice de su asiento para sentarse al lado de Bella. Acercando el brazo, toma la mano izquierda de Bella y pasa su pulgar sobre el anillo mientras se observan el uno al otro por un momento. Sus adentros tiemblan con la fuerza de su alegría y desea (de nuevo) poder leer la mente de Bella. No han discutido acerca de cómo anunciar esto, qué decir, cómo decirlo. No quiere echarlo a perder. Bella sólo sonríe más ampliamente, luego voltea la vista hacia el resto de los Cullen, todos juntos, y levanta sus manos unidad de manera que la de ella está a la vista mostrando el anillo.

No es nada nuevo para Rose o Emmett, Alice o Jasper, pero Esme deja salir un grito ahogado y toma la mano de Bella para ver mejor, aunque es más un hábito que una necesidad.

—¿Podremos planear una boda entonces? —pregunta mientras su mente corre a mil por hora fabricando ideas. Está emocionadísima y por primera vez no se guarda ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia Bella. Mucho de su resentimiento venía, de hecho, de su manía de sobreproteger a Edward. No creía que Bella lo había tratado bien porque Esme le hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que hacen las madres. Y a pesar de que necesita ese tipo de amor maternal en su vida, también necesita el de Bella… uno que espera ciertas cosas de él y que _no _le perdonará todo, por lo menos no sin algún tipo de restitución. El perdón verdadero se da sólo después de un arrepentimiento genuino. Él se arrepintió y probó que era en serio, y se ganó una segunda oportunidad. Bella no se la dio por lástima y amor, así que él no está caminando ahora con esa culpa sobre la espalda, y el pasado no es algo de lo que no hablan, sino algo de lo que _pueden_ hablar. Edward ha aprendido a confiar en sí mismo de nuevo. Y ella también.

Ahora, Edward libera la mano de Bella de la de Esme suavemente, llevándola a su boca para besarla. —No es necesaria una boda—dice—y una boda pública no es necesaria. El anillo es más que…—pero nunca termina de darle voz a su pensamiento porque Alice está hablando.

—¡En Nochebuena! Tendremos una pequeña ceremonia familiar de compromiso en Nochebuena. Ya tengo muchísimas ideas y podemos hablar más tarde en cómo acomodar todo en la sala de Rose.

—Si rompes o quitas algo, lo vas a regresar como estaba—advierte Rose.

Edward está más molesto que sorprendido ante la interrupción de Alice. —Nosotros no…

—Sí, sí quieres—responde Alice antes de que termine, añadiendo más. —Sé que quieres— Y está en lo correcto. Edward quiere una boda de algún tipo, pero está preocupado por la reacción de Bella. Sin embargo, Bella sólo se mantiene sentada plácidamente a su lado. No se ve molesta.

—Estamos hablando de algo sólo para la familia—dice Alice de nuevo. —Una ceremonia privada. A Bella le parece bien una ceremonia privada.

—¿Con una lectura no oficial de los votos? —pregunta Carlisle.

—Algo así—accede Alice.

—¿Es cierto? —Edward le pregunta a Bella. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Bella responde encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con complicidad.

—¿Te imaginas qué bonito se verá con todas las luces de Navidad…?—Alice empieza de nuevo.

—¡Oh! —dice Esme con la mano sobre la boca. —Sin afán de ofender, Rose, ¡pero tenemos que hacer esto en la cabaña! ¡En el porche trasero al lado del río! ¿Con todas esas luces reflejándose en el agua? ¡Se verá como de cuento de hadas!

—¡Sí! —accede Alice, su rostro se ilumina mientras sus visiones internas cambian. —¡Será perfecto! —Ella y Esme se están viendo la una a la otra con enormes sonrisas y hablando a velocidad vampiro; Emmett da una que otra sugerencia adicional.

Edward se siente como si hubiera sido atropellado por la camioneta de su familia emocionada. —¡Esperen! —voltea a ver a Bella alarmado. —¿De _verdad_ estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Te dije que Alice querría tener su fiesta—le recuerda. —Estoy de acuerdo mientras tú lo estés. No es la ceremonia lo que no quiero, es el aspecto público de ella. No podemos hacer algo que te delate.

Y finalmente, la felicidad de Edward sale a flote. Las palabras no son suficientes así que se inclina para darle un beso en la boca mientras Carlisle se pone de cuclillas en frente de ellos y toma la mano de Bella (que está aún unida a la de Edward) y le da un apretón. —Te he considerado parte de nosotros por mucho tiempo, Bella, pero me da muchísimo gusto el verlo hacerse algo formal, y les deseo lo mejor—luego le besa la frente a Bella en señal de su bendición. Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, Edward ve.

Jasper se acerca también. A diferencia de Emmett, no se está involucrando en la sesión de planeación así que se inclina para abrazar a Bella. No dice nada… probablemente porque está conteniendo la respiración ya que el acercarse al cuello de Bella es difícil para él. Edward puede escuchar sus pensamientos: _No muerdas, no muerdas, no muerdas…_Cuando la deja ir, retrocede rápidamente pero sonríe y les dirige una señal de aprobación antes de regresar al lado de una Alice hiperactiva y gesticulante.

—Entonces— dice Bella cuando tienen un momento a solas—¿los dejamos que sigan sus planes macabros y me meto a bañar? —apunta vagamente al montón congregado alrededor de la barra de la cocina—¿o nos unimos a ellos?

—Depende—responde, su propia sonrisa creciendo aún. Su corazón se siente ligero. —¿Quieres tener voz y voto en los planes macabros?

—¿Acaso puedo tener voz y voto?

Edward se ríe. —Buen punto. ¡A este ritmo ya no estoy tan seguro!

—¿Qué tal poder de vetar? Los dejamos que hagan sus planes como quieran, pero tenemos el derecho de vetar lo que no nos guste.

—Me parece buena idea— responde y se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la congregación en la barra. —Los vamos a correr. Llévense sus planes a la casa de Esme, o a la tienda de Alice. Entro a trabajar en seis horas y ya no compartiré a Bella, pero estamos reclamando poder de vetar.

—¡Ohh! —dice Emmett, levantando ambas manos y sacudiéndole sus dedos a Edward en un gesto extraño. —¿Sabes, Eddie, que en _mis _días era tradición que los padrinos se robaran a la novia la noche de la boda…?

—Róbense a Bella y les arranco la cabeza—responde placenteramente Edward, aunque no está diciéndolo completamente en broma. Hace que el resto de ellos de ataquen de risa mientras se dirigen a la salida. Alice le grita a Bella sin voltear:

—¡Mañana vamos a comprar el vestido, Bella!

—¡Tengo ropa, Alice! —le responde Bella. —¡Incluso vestidos bonitos!

—¡No vas a ponerte un vestido viejo para esto! —protesta Rose. —Y agradece que Emmett y yo vamos a dejarles la casa por un rato.

Edward los sigue hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que en realidad se van a ir, pero antes de que Alice entre al coche con Jasper, se regresa y toma a Edward de las manos. Está _radiando _felicidad. —Bella te va a pedir algo. Está bien que lo hagas. De hecho, probablemente es una buena idea. Y no te sientas culpable. Te lo mereces.

Y se ha ido… está en el coche antes de que Edward pueda preguntar lo que significaba eso. Los pensamientos de Alice son opacos también.

Confundido, regresa a la casa, pero Bella no está en la cocina y puede escuchar el sonido de la regadera encendiéndose. Brevemente, considera unirse a ella pero a pesar del hecho de que lo dejó cargarla al baño esa mañana, duda que ambos estén listos aún para tanta desnudez sin el resguardo de las sábanas. Aún se siente tímido alrededor de ella y sabe que, a pesar de toda su seguridad, Bella teme que si él ve su cuerpo inválido, no le gustará. No lo lee en su mente sino en cierta inseguridad en sus ojos.

Así que busca unas velas aromáticas y las enciende, acomodándolas por la habitación. En parte, busca crear un ambiente romántico, pero también cree que ayudaría tener otros aromas fuertes en la habitación. No quiere una repetición del domingo pasado, pero si se sale con la suya esta tarde, el aire estará colmado con el aroma de sangre y excitación de Bella. No le gustan las velas aromáticas, huelen demasiado artificial para él, y ese olor algo desagradable puede contrarrestar el delicioso de Bella. Ya que las velas están listas, cierra las ventanas para aminorar la luz, se desnuda y se mete a la cama para esperar. Le gusta cómo se sienten las suaves sábanas azules en su piel desnuda. Se cobija bien con la cobija eléctrica y la enciende para calentarse para ella.

Se siente… en paz. Su mente intenta decirle que debería sentirse nervioso o tímido o incluso avergonzado. Pero no se siente así. Honestamente no se siente así. En cambio, se siente emocionado, pero más que nada contento. En algún punto de la noche mientras veía a Bella dormir, asimiló la idea de ser un hombre casado sin haber tenido una boda. Sin importar lo pequeña (o grande) que sea la fiesta que Alice planea, sin importar las promesas que se intercambien frente a su familia en Nochebuena, está casado. Anoche se _casó _y justo ahora, está acostado desnudo en la cama, esperando a su _esposa_. El simple pensar en eso lo hace sonreír y menearse de modo que se meta más a la cobija y llenarse mejor del calor que ofrece. El aceptar algo es todo un proceso, piensa.

Bella se toma su tiempo, y él intenta adivinar lo que está haciendo ayudado de los sonidos que puede escuchar detrás del agua de la regadera. Cuando finalmente se apaga, aún se tarda antes de salir de nuevo envuelta en su bata de baño con el cabello mojado y su piel sonrojada. Se detiene a medio camino a la cama y observa a su alrededor, obviamente divertida con la luz de las velas a mediodía, pero sólo dice:

—Me gusta.

Bella estaciona su silla en su lado de la cama mientras Edward empieza a levantarse para ayudarla a subir, pero ella sacude la cabeza. A pesar de que le gusta ayudarla, y a pesar de lo afable que ha sido cuando él la ayuda, a veces necesita hacer cosas por sí misma. Así que él la espera mientras se acerca a la barra de apoyo que generalmente está contra la pared. Tomándose de ella, se levanta para acomodarse en la cama mientras Edward le acomoda las sábanas. Bella deja que la bata de baño se deslice por sus hombros y Edward tiene que aspirar sobresaltado ante la vista de piel dorada bajo la luz de las velas. Sentándose, Edward besa la orilla de un hombro mientras a ella le dan escalofríos y ríe, dejándolo que la ayude a salir de su bata. Se recuestan después y él se acurruca contra Bella, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella acomoda sus piernas de una mejor manera. Por varios largos minutos, sólo se acurrucan.

—¿A qué hora tienes que irte al trabajo?

—En unas cuatro horas.

Bella suspira, luego tuerce el cuello para mirarlo a la cara. —Finge que estás enfermo.

Parpadea con sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Finge que estás enfermo. Llama para decirles que no irás al trabajo.

—Pero no estoy enfermo.

—Nunca te enfermas pero otra gente sí… otros _humanos_ sí—voltea la espalda para verlo bien a la cara. —¿Sí te dan días para eso, no?

—Sí. Los programas de residencia dan días para eso. No es una buena idea tratar pacientes enfermos cuando tú estás enfermo también.

—Bueno, usa uno. No estoy lista para dejarlos que te lleven. Finge que estás enfermo por esta noche.

Y ahora entiende lo que Alice le había dicho y por qué le había pedido que no se sintiera culpable porque es precisamente esa su reacción instantánea. El llamar para decir que está enfermo sería mentir. Claro, miente de manera regular para ocultar lo que es, pero esta mentira se originaría simplemente por motivaciones egoístas. No _necesita _un día libre, y los pacientes lo necesitan a él.

—¿Podrías concentrarte esta noche? —le pregunta como si _ella _fuera la que pudiera leer mentes. —Les harías un favor a tus pacientes.

—Incluso cuando estoy distraído mi concentración es mejor que la de muchos de mis colegas que no han podido dormir bien—le dice, y es verdad, pero la protesta suena no muy convincente.

De verdad quiere quedarse. Alice le dijo que debería; le dijo que lo merecía. Sólo necesita convencerse.

—Los humanos se enferman, Edward. Si nunca te enfermas, se ve… raro.

Es verdad. Esta dándose por vencido pero necesita…

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo—Bella dice.

…necesita eso. No son sólo sus deseos. _Ella _lo desea también.

—Está bien—accede.

El rostro entero de Bella se ilumina y levanta su rostro para besar la nariz de Edward. Luego toma el teléfono de su buró para dárselo. —Llámalos. Diles que no irás esta noche.

Y lo hace, apretándose la parte superior de la nariz con la otra mano para sonar un poco congestionado. Bella se pone una mano sobre la boca, sofocando su risa. Colgando, le regresa el teléfono y ella lo regresa a su lugar mientras él se acomoda de nuevo detrás de ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Por las próximas veinticuatro horas y un poco más, ella le pertenece sólo a él. Nunca ha entendido cómo dos personas pueden perder un día entero en la cama, pero lo hace ahora. La alimentará, se asegurará de que tenga sus momentos humanos necesarios incluyendo el sueño, pero pretende mantenerla en la cama sólo para él.

Así que no apura nada. No existe la presión de un tiempo límite y se alegra de haber escuchado a Alice y haber fingido que estaba enfermo. Se la pasan un largo tiempo sólo besándose, labios suaves y boca cerrada, cuidando sus dientes pero sin ser menos sensual por eso… más sensual, de hecho. Las expectativas son infinitas. Después de todo, no hay un guión de cómo un vampiro le hace el amor a una parapléjica, y recuerda la noche anterior. Fue _divertido. _Así que esta tarde es reírse y acurrucarse y un lento ascenso a la pasión, y el hecho de que él _es _un vampiro y ella _es _una parapléjica importan mucho menos que el hecho de que él es Edward y ella es Bella.

Es perfecto. Porque es imperfecto.

Pero Edward sí tiene una misión, por lo menos en su propia mente.

—Me prometiste—le dice a Bella mientras hace un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su pecho—enseñarme, o decirme, lo que funciona para ti. Dijiste que podías tener un orgasmo.

—Sí—accede ella, suspirando cuando la lengua de Edward pasa de la parte superior de un pecho a rodear su pezón. —¡Ah! —sostiene la cabeza de él contra su pecho. —Ese es un buen comienzo.

Edward se ríe un poco. Claro que _tiene _una memoria perfecta y recuerda que sus senos son sensibles… más sensibles tal vez porque el resto de ella no lo es. Enfoca su atención en ellos, alternando entre succionarlos y chuparlos y moverlos rápidamente con su lengua y sus dedos. Ella se retuerce, jadeando y siseando y gimiendo de placer. Los sonidos que hace son una droga para él, que le causan escalofríos que le recorren su cuerpo de piedra y encendiendo una llama en su pecho justo donde su corazón debería de estar. Su erección pulsa pero la ignora.

Poniendo su palma abierta sobre su estómago, la baja poco a poco hasta el punto sensible en su cadera, masajeándolo, luego mueve su mano hacia adentro, hacia su monte de Venus. Quiere que ella lo _sienta, _con la boca en su seno, una mano en el otro y su mano libre marcando la constelación de los puntos sensitivos que quedan debajo de la línea de la lesión. Ella se está tensando y arqueándose lo mejor que puede. No tiene el balance suficiente para levantarse por completo, pero está creando presión sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo y puede escuchar su corazón acelerándose, su respiración tomando aire, parando y dejando salir el aire de golpe.

Alejando su boca de ella, mantiene sus otras dos manos ocupadas y susurra contra su piel.

—Voy a mover mi mano hacia abajo y adentro de ti. ¿Está bien? —. No quiere romper su concentración ni su placer, pero tampoco quiere sólo _hacerlo _sin su permiso a pesar de que no podrá sentirlo.

—Está bien—dice en una voz ahogada.

—¿Qué más necesitas que haga?

Le toma un momento y sabe que ponerlo en palabra para él probablemente no es fácil. Duda que podría hacerlo si la situación fuera al revés, ya que nació en una sociedad altamente reservada.

—Lo que estás haciendo está bien… sólo tómate tu tiempo—le dice—Tomará tiempo.

—Lo sé. Los vampiros no nos cansamos, ¿recuerdas? —sonríe contra su piel y sus palabras le ganan una risa de ella.

—Okay. Entonces, eh, mantén la estimulación directa lo más rápido que puedas. Tal vez necesites mi vibrador. Está en el cajón de arriba de mi buró.

Así como su confesión de tener lubricante la noche pasada lo sorprende cuando no debió hacerlo, su confesión de tener un vibrador lo sorprende ahora.. aún si no debió. —¿Es un vibrador regular?

—No. Es recetado por mi médico. Los vibradores regulares no me sirven.

Asiente con la cabeza, pero más para él mismo. El Dr. Masen sabe que los nervios no funcionan de la misma manera ahora; requiere algo mucho más fuerte y más allá.

—Yo soy mejor que un vibrador—le dice, sonriendo con complicidad al mismo tiempo que siente un poco de vergüenza. Ella se ríe debajo de él mientras tuerce su muñeca, dejando su pulgar sobre el punto sensible mientras sus dedos se deslizan dentro de los dobleces suaves-suaves de sus labios. Ella está caliente aterciopelada pero su parte baja no está húmeda aún. Es la desconexión causada por la ruptura en la columna. Como en un cable de teléfono cortado, los mensajes de su cerebro no llegan a su parte inferior, y los mensajes de su parte inferior no llegan a su cerebro. Pero esa parte inferior aún responde a la estimulación directa y en menos de treinta segundos, siente su clítoris endureciendo y sus dedos se ponen resbalosos y húmedos. La piel ahí es aún más caliente y desliza su mano hacia abajo hasta que su índice y dedo medio encuentran la entrada escondida, entrando en ella.

Casi se viene justo ahí, sólo por la sensación de sus músculos apretándose alrededor de sus dedos, y no puede evitar apretarse fuerte contra la cadera de ella. El aroma de su excitación impregna el aire y el veneno llena su boca.

Mantiene su rostro alejado de ella. No se arriesgará a repetir lo del domingo pasado. Es suficiente el escuchar el martilleo de su corazón y la sangre corriendo a mil por hora por sus venas, el olerla y sentir lo fácil que sus dedos se deslizan por sus labios y la penetran profundamente, su palma roza su clítoris. Aprieta los dientes para detener el rugido que quiere escapar de su pecho. Las manos de Bella jalan su cabello tratando de llevarlo de nuevo a sus pechos mientras ella se retuerce debajo de él, tensando los músculos de su estómago, luego dejándolo ir. Sus ojos están cerrados y su boca abierta. Edward se inclina para pasar su lengua por los labios de ella para luego entrelazar sus lenguas, pero se aleja antes de que ella se corte con sus incisivos o tome demasiado veneno. Sus dedos toman más velocidad entrando y saliendo de ella, y jugando con uno de sus pechos.

—Oh—solloza ella. —Ah. Síiiiii—. Suena casi como un gato maullando.

El aroma de sangre y lujuria lo envuelven como humo, ahogándolo, y no se atreve a bajar su boca de nuevo, ni siquiera por un beso, mucho menos para succionar o lamerla. Ella se rinde de tratar de hacer que lo haga, pasando sus propios dedos por su otro seno, sobando y pellizcando el pezón. Los ojos de Edward se ensanchan ante la exhibición y su miembro se endurece aún más. Deja de respirar para evitar gruñir y entonces el veneno inunda su boca. Su cuerpo tiembla del deseo mientras deja que su mano imite lo que hace la de ella, aprendiendo por ejemplo directo cómo darle placer.

No cuenta minutos. Los ojos de Bella se mantienen cerrados mientras ella se enfoca en sí misma y en las sensaciones y jadeos, su cabeza apretada con fuerza contra la almohada, su barbilla levantándose de vez en cuando y cayendo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su torso ondulante. Edward le da más velocidad a sus dedos y no puede evitar rozar con fuerza su duro miembro contra su cadera, pero no está muy enfocado en su propia necesidad. Contiene la respiración y la observa acercarse, acercarse, acercarse, acercarse… acrecentándose como una orquesta al punto del fortissimo.

Se pone recta, se levanta, recta, se hunde, se levanta. Es una melodía. El sudor en su cuello y su frente y labio superior es testigo de su esfuerzo, el color rojo la llena desde la raíz de su cabello a los dedos de sus pies. Si Edward respira ahora, su garganta se incendiará y no está seguro de poder contenerse. Involuntariamente, sus labios revelan sus dientes pero ella no lo ve y él se mantiene en control. Repite ese canto de Jasper dentro de su cabeza: _No muerdas, no muerdas. _Sus dedos se mueven a una velocidad sobrehumana pero con mucho cuidado. De repente ella suelta un _chillido _y su espalda intenta arquearse.

—Ah, ahh, ahhh… ya casi.

_Más rápido, _se dice a sí mismo. Tiene sólo una meta ahora, llevarla y subirla hasta que se levante y se rompa como una ola con todo y la espuma y el agua remolineando. No pasa instantáneamente, y Edward teme que su corazón salga de su pecho. Entonces lo siente; los músculos autónomos de la entrepierna de Bella empiezan a contraerse espontáneamente y las paredes de su vagina oprimen sus dedos. Un segundo después los párpados de Bella se abren de súbito y su boca se abre. Cómo puede sentir esto cuando no puede sentir su mano no lo sabe, pero el sistema nervioso humano y las respuestas sexuales femeninas siguen siendo mayormente un misterio. Bella ahoga un grito, gime, aprieta su mandíbula y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Su orgasmo es callado fuera de eso—no hay ningún trueno—pero lo observa con asombro abre-bocas de todas formas.

_Él _hizo eso.

Abruptamente pasa y Bella se relaja bajo y arriba de la cintura. Él se relaja también, aún sin respirar, y junta su rostro con el lado del de ella, riendo sin aliento. Sus dedos se han quedado inmóviles sobre ella y en ella pero están mojadísimos. Ella jadea. Se quedan así por un minutos completo; luego Edward se levanta y quita su mano, tomando sólo un poco de aire.

FUEGO.

Sale de la cama como lava de un volcán en erupción, diciendo forzosamente algo que suena como "aire," y sale rápidamente por la puerta deslizante de cristal hacia el porche trasero. El sol de invierno está brillando y él está completamente desnudo. Debe verse ridículo, su trasero de vampiro blanquísimo creando arco iris y su pene aún rígido y brillante. Por lo menos puede respirar, y se bebe el aire fresco manteniendo su mano húmeda alejada.

Después de un minuto, regresa adentro para encontrarla de lado, con su cara hacia la puerta. Porta una sonrisota.

—Exhibicionista brillante—le dice.

—¿Qué?

—Tú. Desnudo en el sol. Exhibicionista brillante—luego apunta hacia su miembro rígido.

—Creo que quiere atención.

Debería estar avergonzado pero no lo está. No de verdad. No, está locamente feliz porque ella está feliz. Él la hizo feliz. La hizo _venirse._ Su pecho se infla un poco y en ese momento, tiene sólo diecisiete y está enamorado y en la cima del mundo.

Yendo al baño, se lava la mano antes de regresar a ella, y no sólo porque está pegajosa. El aroma a ella es fuerte y peligroso y usa jabón dos veces para cortarlo. Cuando regresa con ella, está acostada boca arriba, esperándolo, y entra a la cama junto a ella. Vuelven a besarse. Las manos de Bella lo acarician por todas partes pero evitan el contacto directo con su entrepierna. Sensual de nuevo, no sexual. Edward lucha para no apretarse contra su pierna como perro desesperado, y usa sus manos para acariciar sus caderas y muslos y nalgas. Ama la suavidad de su piel. Pero también siente que la piel está más caliente en unas partes que en otras y, confundido, echa un vistazo debajo de las cobijas.

Tiene moretones. Grandes, por todo su muslo derecho. La culpa lo golpea y se congela.

—¿Qué? —susurra Bella.

—Te lastimé.

—¿Sí? —Bella mira hacia abajo, luego pone la cobija de lado para tocar las marcas en su piel. Los adentros de Edward se retuercen con horror por lo que ha hecho. —No duele, Edward. Y no rompiste la piel.

—¡Aún así, te lastimé!

—Bueno, sí, pasa todo el tiempo aunque no venga de ti. Tengo colección de estos.

—¡Pero te _lastimé_! —¿Qué no entiende…?

—Edward, ya basta—se levanta para tomarlo de la barbilla. No es un movimiento suave aunque no podría lastimarlo aunque quisiera. —Te lo dije, esto pasa constantemente. Sólo que no lo has visto antes porque no me ves desnuda normalmente—Bella sonríe ante sus propias palabras—. Pero me golpeo con las patas de las sillas, las patas de las mesas, las puertas... muchas cosas. Sigo siendo despistada, lo sabes—su sonrisa crece—No rompiste piel y las marcas no se ven tan mal. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que una sea causada por ti. Creo que esta es de donde me golpeé con la puerta de la tienda ayer, ¿te acuerdas? Ahora, ya deja de agobiarte.

—¡Pero _puedo_ lastimarte, podría romper tus _huesos_ y no lo sabrías! Podría incluso…

—Podrías matarme por accidente, sí… lo sé muy bien. Pero no lo has hecho. Y probablemente no lo harás en el futuro. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Precauciones normales, Edward. Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien hasta ahora, ¿no crees? Y aunque _no fueras _un vampiro, probablemente de todas formas me pegarías en la cabeza o me golpearías accidentalmente en algún momento. Cosas como esas pasan y hay una _enorme _ diferencia entre golpes como estos—se toca las tres marcas idénticas en su cadera— y los golpes que les han dado a algunas de mis clientes. Se llama _INTENCIÓN. _Tienes un humor cambiante, sí, pero no tienes problemas de abuso. Tu control es genial y además estas marcas no fueron causadas por un ataque de ira.

No, no lo fueron. Pero.

—Fue, ah…—no puede decirlo en voz alta, sólo apunta hacia su entrepierna. En este caso, un pene duro como roca es literal. Ella entiende lo que él no puede decir y tiene el atrevimiento de mostrarse _divertida_, pero él se sienta y pasa una mano por su cabello. —Esto no va a funcionar. Es demasiado peligroso. Te aplastaré o te romperé cuando estés debajo de mí si es que no te muerdo.

Bella ignora eso, levantando un codo para mirar detrás de ella, luego le hace una señal. —Cárgame, con la cobija, al sillón de allá—está señalando el sillón doble delante de la pared a un lado de la puerta de cristal; le da un descanso de la silla y la deja recargarse (a diferencia de la cama). —Tengo una idea—agrega.

Confundido, hace lo que ella sugiere, acomodándola y cubriéndola con la cobija. Bella le da un golpecito al asiento a un lado suyo. —Ahora siéntate con tu espalda en el respaldo—él lo hace—y levántame para que pueda sentarme sobra ti.

Edward entiende ahora y se debate entre resistencia y vergüenza. —Bella…

—Edward, esto va a funcionar. Puedo sostenerme en el respaldo y estar sobre ti para que no puedas aplastarme ni nada. Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles pensando con tu mente tan cerrada.

Aún dudoso, accede a seguir sus instrucciones. Que al cabo puede parar todo si decide que no es seguro. Su cuerpo, a pesar de lo molesto que es, responde a la mera idea de que por fin le tocará algo. Está firme de nuevo, lo que parece agradar a Bella, quien pasa su mano suavemente por su piel arriba y abajo, ganándose un grito ahogado de Edward gracias a las sensaciones agudas que le provoca.

Por otro lado, acomodarse es como estacionar paralelamente la furgoneta del refugio. Finalmente, ella está acomodada con cada pierna al lado de las de Edward, las rodillas dobladas, el cuerpo apretado contra su pecho y las manos agarradas a los hombros de él. Sus rostros están al mismo nivel y ella lo besa, sus labios moviéndose y amoldándose a los de él. Y querido, dulce, celestial Señor, ella está _mojada, _mojadísima aún después de su orgasmo. Moja su erección cuando se aprieta contra su piel y Edward cierra sus ojos porque apenas puede resistir el tomar sus caderas y sepultarse dentro de ella. —Se siente tan bien…—murmura.

—Para mí también—Bella dice.

—No puedes sentir…

—Me gusta ver tu cara, Edward. El verte excitado… hacer que sientas bien…me excita muchísimo a mí. Hacerte feliz me _hace_ feliz—. Y Edward no puede evitar sonreír porque ella ha dicho exactamente lo que él estaba pensando antes del orgasmo _de ella. _Bella besa su barbilla y sus mejillas, su cabello roza su cara. —Relájate, va a salir bien.

—¿Cómo lo _sabes?_ —le susurra, porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad quiere dejarse ir y confiar en lo que dice, pero tiene miedo.

—El teléfono estaría sonando si no—le recuerda. —Alice.

Tiene razón. Termina el argumento dejando que sus manos paseen por su espalda y hombros bajo la cobija, luego hacia arriba en su cabello. Bella besa su rostro y cuello y hombro y mantiene la cara _de él_ (y sus dientes) alejados de ella, pero aún él siente su piel tibia cubriéndolo. Acomoda más firmemente la cobija y rodea la cintura de Bella con un brazo mientras el otro rodea sus hombros. Bella se mueve hacia su oreja, dándole mordiditas a su lóbulo lo que lo manda a la estratósfera mientras se aprieta contra ella. Como no hay resistencia en su espalda, el cuerpo de Bella sólo se levanta y no la lastima.

Edward se siente relajar y su miedo desaparece. La libido toma el control y se le escapa un gruñido, avergonzándolo. Pero ella gruñe también medio jugando y medio en serio, lo que manda veneno a inundar su boca. Edward se mantiene pasando el veneno mientras Bella pasa su lengua por el músculo a un lado de su cuello y por su manzana de Adán. Con excepción de la oreja, Bella recuerda su promesa de no morder, pero Edward está perdiendo rápidamente su habilidad para pensar. Ella pasa sus manos por sus brazos, y en ocasiones las pasa por en medio de sus cuerpos para pasarle las cortas uñas por el estómago y pezones de Edward. Él juega con sus pechos, el peso suave de ellos llena sus palmas y lo excita. Le da vueltas la cabeza, las sensaciones en su regazo aumentan y aumentan hasta que está pulsando y sólo quiere estar adentro… pero no sabe cómo hacerlo a pesar de todas las mentes que ha visto. El _hacerlo_ es diferente; las cosas no sólo se dan solas. Su piel caliente y húmeda tiene su erección resbalosa, pero no puede saber dónde está exactamente la entrada. Si intenta entrar en el lugar equivocado la lastimará. Mucho. Pero ella no puede levantarse por sí sola…

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunta Bella, interrumpiendo su pánico que crece con cada instante.

—Sí—alcanza a decir—pero nó sé…

—Shhh—le susurra besándole la mejilla al lado de la oreja. —No es un examen, Edward. Estaremos bien. Estarás bien. Sólo levántame un poco.

Edward desliza sus manos por debajo de las nalgas de Bella y la levanta una o dos pulgadas de sus muslos mientras la mano de ella se mueve por su parte frontal, encendiendo fuego. Encontrando la base de su erección, Bella lo posiciona. Él jadea, tratando desesperadamente de no venirse con sólo eso. La otra mano de Bella está abriendo sus labios mientras mete sólo la cabeza de su miembro dentro de ella.

Caliente y estrecho y mojado-mojado-mojado. Grita. Toma más control el no jalarla con fuerza hacia abajo que el no morderla.

—Puedes bajarme ahora—dice Bella, y él lo hace, probablemente más rápido de lo que debió hacerlo ,pero no puede resistirse. Parece que no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea esto, sus paredes de terciopelo envolviendo su miembro ansioso. Está temblando y se mantiene completamente quieto por treinta segundos para no venirse. Esto es justo como y nada de como lo había imaginado.

Las manos de Bella están en el respaldo del sillón y se mueve sólo un poco.

—Puedes moverte—le dice suavemente.

—¡No voy a durar! —grita.

—Lo sé. Está bien. Esto es para ti, mi vida—. Una de sus manos está en el cabello de Edward, pasando sus uñas suavemente por el cuero cabelludo. —Muévete como necesites hacerlo, vente cuando estés listo.

Así que él lo hace, entrando y saliendo de ella. Es absolutamente arrollador. Estaba a punto de estallar cuando entró en ella y unos cuantos empujones es todo lo que necesita. Está cayendo, gritando, su frente apretada al hombro de Bella mientras tiembla. Erupta de él en lugar del semen que ya no tiene… todo su amor y necesidad y esperanzas y miedos. La llena con todo lo que él es y ella se mantiene quieta, dejando que él lo haga. La tensión dentro de él se desata y gira y está casi llorando del alivio. Esto es mejor, mucho mejor, que la noche anterior. Está _adentro. _Ella está alrededor de él, abrazándolo, conteniéndolo, y a pesar de lo rota y frágil que está, en ese momento, es él el que se siente débil y ella la que se siente fuerte.

—Te amo—dice con voz ahogada.

—Yo también te amo—le susurra. No necesitan decir nada más, sólo mantenerse en los brazos del otro.

**Notas.** Bien, les ahorraré mis excusas que son muchas. Perdón por la tardanza. Estoy decidida a terminar esto cuanto antes, lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo es "cuanto antes" así que no les daré una fecha aproximada para no decepcionar de nuevo.

Perdón si hay errores, y bienvenidos nuevos lectores ¡Saludos!

Lilia

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

En el siguiente cap: Edward y Bella en un jacuzzi, y una conversación semi-seria.


	49. Capítulo 49

Edward y Bella terminan en el jacuzzi poco tiempo después de la puesta de sol. Él le da mordidas de fruta y queso blanco suave. Dentro del agua caliente, Bella siente tibio a Edward, o por lo menos, no lo siente frío. Le hizo el amor de nuevo ahí también, aparentemente porque el agua le da mas libertad, disminuyendo cualquier peligro que presente su fuerza vampírica. A Bella le hace gracia su resistencia, y se pregunta si viene de tener un cuerpo de diecisiete años o sólo del hecho de ser un vampiro. Posiblemente sean las dos. Por lo menos no intenta llevarla a ella por segunda vez. Le explica que el orgasmo simplemente no le es posible a ella en el coito normal, y mientra ella espera paroxismos o revoluciones emocionales, Edward lo acepta rápidamente. Bella debe recordarse que él no es el mismo chico con el que estuvo hace diez años de la misma manera en que ella no es la misma. La mayor parte del tiempo lo sabe, pero a veces logra olvidarlo, y a pesar de que la constante melancolía de Edward le había atraído cuando tenía diecisiete, le gusta este Edward menos byronico. Es más fácil vivir con él en casa.

Sin embargo es Edward, no Bella, el que inicia la conversación de dónde es "casa" ahora. Ella ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto de nuevo, feliz con vivir en el momento por un rato más, pero él ha estado, obviamente, pensando en eso. El planear es uno de los muchos talentos de Edward.

—Entonces—dice Edward; su voz tímida capta la atención de Bela. Ella voltea a verlo. El vapor del agua se ha condensado en su piel haciéndolo ver como si fuera sudor, haciendo que Bella se sienta tentada a _chuparlo_, a pesar de que su tono le dice que va a hablar de algo serio. —Hay ciertas, eh, logísticas que supongo tenemos que organizar… es mejor empezar ahora. Tengo que trabajar mañana y no quiero perder la mañana en bancos y oficinas de bienes raíces. Luego estaré trabajando en las noches hasta el jueves, pero regresaré el viernes y no tendré que ir hasta el sábado en la noche. Estoy pagando horas adelantadas por tener libres nochebuena y navidad.

Bella asiente para que continúe, llena de curiosidad. Edward se humedece los labios con la lengua. —Necesitamos darte acceso a mi cuenta bancaria. Bueno, en la cuenta de la familia. ¡Y no quiero quejas! —advierte. —Dijiste que serías mi esposa… _eres_ mi esposa. Y la mayoría de las parejas casadas comparten una cuenta bancariaa…

Los dedos de Bella le señalan que pare. —Está bien, Edward—. Luego mueve su mano para besarlo en la boca. —No estoy quejándome.

La expresión de Edward es de alivio puro… y felicidad pura. Ella nunca había aceptado sus regalos con anterioridad, creyendo que no los merecía. La habían avergonzado al atraer atención hacia ella y se había sentido menos por eso. Ahora no, y ahora entiende mejor el significado de los detalles _pequeños_, y del dinero que los compra.

—Rosalie prácticamente me había dado acceso ya a la cuenta familiar hace meses de todas formas—le recuerde— por lo del refugio. No me molesta tener una cuenta entre tú y yo, o de la familia, o como lo quieras hacer, pero sería una buena idea dejar una cuenta personal, por eso de las apariencias.

Edward asiente con cautela. —¿_Cómo _quieres que hagamos esto, Bella? Dijiste que no podemos casarnos públicamente…

Ella sólo afirma con un movimiento de la cabeza, mirando el agua burbujeando, produciendo vapor, no viéndolo a él. Puede ver los contornos de sus extremidades y torsos debajo. En el agua no se ven tan diferentes. Las extremidades de ella son suaves y rosadas. Las de Edward son pálidas como siempre, pero no fuera de lo normal. Levantando la mirada de Nervi, estudia la expresión de Edward, los amados planos y ángulos definidos que tanto aprecia, y no puede resistir acariciar sus mejillas. Ama a este hombre.

—Rose dijo no sería mala idea hacerlo legal, el matrimonio, simplemente no hacerlo público.

—Es la abogada familiar—accede Edward, moviéndose para besarla en la palma. Intenta no verse demasiado ansioso pero Bella casi puede _sentir _la emoción recorriéndolo entero.

—Fuera de eso, sin embargo… No sé, Edward—admite. —Quisiera poderle decir a todos pero no puedo pensar en cómo explicar que no has envejecido. Unos cuantos años podríamos disimularlo… ¿pero diez?

—No estoy en desacuerdo con eso—dice—es por eso que generalmente nos mudamos en menos de ese tiempo.

—Es sólo que… es _frustrante_—admite, finalmente dándole voz a algo que ha estado creciendo en ella y que es tal vez la razón real por la que había estado evitando esta conversación. —No sé que hacer—. Su voz sube de tono un poco. —Te quiero en mi vida. No puedo imaginarte _fuera _de ella, y tampoco me quiero quedar estancada, pero no sé como hacer esto… cómo hacer que funcione.

Abruptamente, se da cuenta que está temblando por la emoción desnuda de sus palabras y antes de que pueda parpadear, siente brazos alrededor de ella. Edward sólo la abraza hasta que su corazón se calma. Debe retumbar fuertísimo en sus oídos. Se dan fuerza el uno al otro, luego él se inclina hacia afuera y la besa en la nariz. —Vamos a tomarnos esto paso a paso.

Bella asiente. —Probablemente es una buena idea. Es… sobrecogedor tratar de pensar en los próximos cincuenta años.

—Entonces no lo haremos. Pensemos en los próximos dos o tres. Tengo que terminar mi residencia y tú tienes que terminar tu disertación. Mi segundo año terminará el próximo verano, y luego estaré especializándome más… será menos medicina interna y campos relacionados. Mis horas se van a regularizar bastante y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que terminarás y estarás lista para defender?

—Dios, necesito ponerme a escribir, ¿no? —se pasa una mano por la cara. —Todo ha estado demasiado… loco.

Edward le sonríe con complicidad. —_Claro _que necesitas ponerte a escribir. Quisiera que fuéramos Dr. y Dra. Masen lo más pronto posible. O, eh, bueno, tú sabes. Dr. y Dra. Lo Que Sea.

—Probablemente tenga que conservar el Jackson—le advierte. —Si me convierto en Masen tendré que dar explicaciones— abruptamente sonríe de oreja a oreja. —¡Mientras ya no sea _Swan_! No será muy feminista, y adoro a Charlie, ¡pero _contaba los días_ para tomar el apellido de Mark! _No tienes idea_ de lo que es, ser un "cisne hermoso." Mark se burlaba mucho de mí.

Bella se congela. No pretendía mencionar a Mark, aquí, ahora, pero Edward no parece haberlo tomado mal. Sólo ríe.

—Es, era, algo gracioso— deja caer la mirada, luego admite: —Quisiera que pudieras ser Masen.

La sonrisa de Bella es melancólica. Sabe lo que Edward quiere decir, y besa su mejilla, acurrucándosele, y se da cuenta de que la ansiedad que estaba experimentando hace poco se ha ido. La joven relación aún parece complicada, pero ya no siente como si tuviera que cargar con todo ella sola y presentarle a Edward un mapa detallado del camino a seguir en su futuro.

—Bueno— dice Bella, pasando sus dedos por la suave piel de su pecho. —Trabajaremos sólo con unos cuantos años por ahora, luego veremos el resto cuando se nos presente. ¿Y qué hacemos primero?

—El viernes te recojo del refugio como a mediodía, luego iremos a firmar un montón de papeles, incluyendo la solicitud para la licencia de matrimonio. Puedo falsificar mi prueba de sangre, claro, pero tú probablemente quieras hacerte una. Luego Rose puede hacer su magia, y nuestro matrimonio será legal. Hay mucha papelería, pero fuera de un viaje al banco para agregar tu firma en las cuentas, creo que Rose puede manejar el resto. Luego—toma aire—¿dónde quieres vivir? Si vamos a estar aquí unos cuantos años, valdría la pena que Esme diseñara una casita para nosotros; le gustará hacer eso. Tal vez podamos comprar una propiedad más al sur, más cerca de Atlanta para dividir la manejada. Después de este año, no necesitaré ese departamento en la ciudad.

Edward le había dedicado tiempo a pensar en eso. La idea de comprar un terreno y construir una casa desde los cimientos es un poco abrumadora, pero sabe que los fondos para hacerlo son insignificantes para los Cullen. Y Edward tiene razón… Esme lo disfrutaría, y también Emmett. Pero. —Rose y Emmett pusieron mucho esfuerzo en modificar esta casa…

Rose y Emmett pusieron mucho esfuerzo en modificar esta casa…

—Y no sería una mala idea tener otro lugar donde puedas quedarte aparte de nuestro hogar. Espero… bueno, estoy casi seguro que la casa de Rose y Emmett terminará siendo el nuevo lugar para que la familia se junte. Es más grande que la cabaña de Esme y Carlisle, y mucho más grande que el departamento de Alice y Jasper. ¿Y supongo que no quieres una casa grande? —Bella sacude la cabeza—Bueno, a menos que…—se detiene. Su boca se cierra y sus labios forman una línea recta y firme.

—¿A menos que…?—Bella quiere que Edward continúe, confundida en cuanto a qué podría haber hecho que callara.

El silencio se alarga por un minuto completo, luego lo deja salir.

—Sabes que no puedo darte hijos. Pero si quieres adoptar, o incluso si quisieras inseminación artificial, ciertamente no me opondría…

—No—. Bella se muerde los labios para evitar reírse de su discurso nervioso y pone su mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón sin latir, esperando que su ansiedad se disipe con este gesto. — No quiero niños, de verdad no. O tal vez debería decir que no siento la necesidad de tenerlos. ¿Creí que sabías eso? —Edward sólo sacude la cabeza, sus ojos bien abiertos. —Leí aquella conversación que tuviste con Mark.

—Oh. Bueno, sí, pero eso fue ya hace varios años.

—No he cambiado de opinión—frunce el ceño mirando la piel blanca y lisa de su hombro y las colinas redondas de sus bíceps. —Supongo que siempre asumí que tendría hijos con Mark en algún momento. Él los quería. Yo no tenía prisa. No es que _no me gusten_ los niños, y disfruto mucho el mimar a los sobrinos de Mark, y los hijos de Jake e Irene… pero crié a mi madre cuando ella debía estar criándome a mí. Luego me hice cargo de mi padre. Tal vez es egoísta, pero eso es suficiente para mí. Sé que ambos quisieran tener nietos, pero por ahora, tener hijos no está sólo muy lejos en mi agenda, sino que ni siquiera está en ella. Así que sí, estoy bien con no tener hijos, Edward.

Edward la ha escuchado con un tipo de alivio asombrado. —Si llegaras a cambiar de opinión…

—Me aseguraré de decírtelo. Pero no creo que pase. Puedo satisfacer cualquier tipo de residuos de urgencia maternal pidiendo prestados los niños de otra gente. Lo agradable de hacer eso es que puedo mandarlos a su casa después de haberlos mimado por un rato.

Finalmente, Edward sonríe. Pero se ve un poco triste también, y de repente, le viene la idea de que tal vez _él _quería hijos.

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Quisieras que tuviera hijos para nosotros?

Se ve sorprendido. Como si no hubiera esperado que ella lo descifrara tan fácilmente, luego se ve casi... malicioso. O quizá reservado sería un mejor término. —Dejé a un lado la idea de tener hijos hace cien años, cuando desperté así.

Ella podría insistirle, pero decide dejarlo así. Pueden regresar al tema si necesitan hacerlo. En realidad no tiene prisa, pero si él los quiere… bueno, se había casado con Mark sabiendo que él quería. Sabe instintivamente que a Edward no le importaría si no son de él mientras sean de ella. Tendrán tiempo para pensar en eso después. Como habían quedado, se enfocarán en los próximos dos o tres años, luego verán a dónde los lleva.

—¿Así que no crees que Rose y Emmett se sentirían si nos mudamos después de todo lo que hicieron para modificar la casa para mí?

—Si la otra opción que tienen es que yo me mude aquí… no—Edward le dice con una sonrisa. —Y como dije, espero que la casa de Rose y Emmett termine siendo donde pasemos juntos las fechas importantes, así que debe estar más preparada que el trabajo mediocre que hicimos en la cabaña—Mira el rostro de Bella, y no necesita leer su mente para saber que se siente culpable. —Bella, de verdad. Rose y Em no se enojarán. Recuerda… nos _aburrimos_. Mucho. A veces es difícil encontrar algo útil que hacer. Rose tiene un trabajo aquí, pero Emmett no. Claro, no necesita uno para tener dinero, pero no hay nada más alterante que un Emmett aburrido. Estoy seguro que Rose _te agradece_ que le hayas dado algo que hacer la primavera pasada. Y a Emmett le encanta resolver rompecabezas. Le gusta más arreglar una casa que diseñarla o hacerla desde cero—hace una pausa, luego agrega. — SI no me crees… pregúntale.

De repente, Bella sonría. —Tal vez debería empezar un negocio para viudas y divorciados.

—Tal vez debería—cuando Edward lo dice, suena menos como una idea loca. —Podría hacerlo por cantidades razonables. Muchos de esos negocios abusan al cobrar porque saben que hay gente que lo necesita. Emmett no necesita el dinero; sólo necesita algo que lo mantenga ocupado.

Continúan hablando un rato, disfrutando del agua tibia, y si algo de lo que dicen concierne su futuro, los puntos críticos han sido cubiertos. Bella sabe que debería hablarle acerca de "accidentes" también, y de si podría o querría convertirse en vampiro… las preguntas que Rose sigue insistiendo resuelva. Pero no lo hace. No quiere manchar la magia de esa noche. Las preguntas difíciles pueden esperar un par de días. No es como si se fueran a ir pronto.

**Notas: **Me ahorraré explicaciones esta vez porque tengo prisa. Disculpen la tardanza y mil gracias por seguir leyendo.

Nota para unos cuantos que ofrecieron ayudarme, (perdón por la falta de traducción, como dije voy de prisa y ahorita mi mente trabaja más en inglés que en español, y estoy segura que a quienes va dirigido esto lo entienden)

For those who offered their help with the translating process, thanks, I am very much grateful. However, I'd rather finish this myself; it has become sort of a challenge for me, and all the reasearch I have done has been of great help to me, so… yeah. Thank you for the interest, anyway, I am very lucky to have so many people interested in what I'm doing.

Y para el siguiente capítulo:

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

Alice y Jasper van a Biloxi por unos días. Emmett cuida la tienda mientras Esme y Hannah planean comprar ropa de maternidad. Nada resulta como esperaban….


	50. Capítulo 50 Parte I

—Alice, tú y Jasper sólo concéntrense en divertirse. No se preocupen por nada. Maddie no se va a casa hasta el 23—lo que significa que sus turnos en el refugio no empiezan hasta ese día— y a mí no me importaría cuidar su tienda—. Esme la abraza y la besa en la mejilla.

—Tienes las listas…

—¡Tengo las listas! —dice Esme, riendo y empujando a Alice hacia Jasper, quien se ve divertido. Esme no necesita listas en papel, pero la mente de Alice se siente más en paz si las hace. —Todo estará listo cuando regreses, y todavía tendremos una semana para la boda.

—Ok, ok…—el ceño de Alice se frunce mientras observa pasar coches y furgonetas por la sección de salidas del aeropuerto. —Pero tal vez debí haber pospuesto este viaje hasta enero.

—Lo planeaste antes de que Edward nos aventara la bomba de su boda—Jasper le recuerda.

—Le propuso matrimonio antes de lo debido—dice Alice; su ceño sigue fruncido. —Pero me da gusto que lo haya hecho—sonríe abruptamente—Está bien. No tiene que ser una boda grande.

Esme asiente. —Sí. Edward quiere algo privado, y sabes que a Bella no le gustan las cosas fuera de proporción-. Ahora ve a conocer a la nieta de tu hermana y a sus hijos, y pásatela muy bien.

—Lo haré— Alice abraza a Esme tabién, seguida de Jasper, para después tomar su equipaje y caminar hacia la terminar. Justo antes de que entren por las puertas automáticas, Alice voltea abruptamente. Su ceño se ha fruncido de nuevo. —Esme, no olvides lo que vi.

Esme siente de repente un escalofrío que no tiene que nada tiene que ver con el clima que de todas formas no nota ya. A pesar del coche encendido y la maletera abierta, corre hacia Alice. —¿Viste…?

—No—Alice sacude la cabeza. —Nada nuevo. Sólo… siento que ya _viene_ pero no puedo saber cuándo—. Ve a Esme a los ojos. —Edward aún no sabe y tengo miedo de decirle algo hasta que le pueda dar información concreta. Tiende a reaccionar exageradamente.

—No le voy a decir. ¿Me llamarás si ves algo más?

—Sí, claro—Alice asiente. —Cuida a Bella— Luego se voltea y se apresura a entrar al aeropuerto, seguido por un Jasper con la mirada confuda.

Esme no está más tranquila cuando regresa a su coche y se dirige a casa. No tiene qué ver si Alice está en Helen o en Biloxi mientras traigo consigo su teléfono móvil. Verá algo en cuanto se tome una decisión final. Esa es su teoría por el momento, de hecho… sólo parte de la decisión se ha tomado, así que sólo puede ver que hay una amenaza, pero no qué forma tomará.

Esme se alegra de que Edward esté tan absorto con Bella. Ha hecho más fácil el mantener la visión de Alice un secreto los últimos días, y ahora, estará en Atlanta hasta el viernes. Pero a Esme no le gusta el sentido de desolación de Alice, a pesar de que no quiso pedirle que se quedara. Le tomó a Alice mucho tiempo juntar el valor para contactar a lo que quedaba de su familia. Ella y Emmett son los únicos que aún saben de sus descendientes... Emmett porque recuerda a los suyos, y Alice porque los encontró recientemente. Ha estado pretendiendo ser una prima distante investigando el árbol genealógico, y preguntó si podía ir a Biloxi a compartir lo que había encontrado y a escuchar historias que ellos tuvieran. En verdad tiene un diagrama e información qué forecerles, pero la verdadera razón que tiene para ir es que espera que la familia tenga historias o incluso viejas fotografías. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y el mundo es lo suficientemente diferente, y tal vez la vergüenza que se tenía por tener un ancestro en "la casa de locos" ha desaparecido. Claro, la familia cree que Mary Alice _murió_, no que fue puesta en esa casa, pero aún así, puede haber algo. Si logra obtener copias de unas cuantas fotografías granuladas y viejas, Esme cree que valdrá la pena para Alice.

Esme entra a la carretera en la enorme Jeep de Emmett. Se siente un poco ridícula, manejando este vehículo tosco con sus faros de niebla, llantas enormes y un soporte para armas. Los chicos la llevan para cazar, pero con tres personas más el equipaje, era más fácil usar la jeep que su camioneta, y Carlisle iba a solicitar su licencia médica de Georgia, así que necesitaba el coche de Alice. "No creo que llegar en una jeep como esta sea una buena idea," había dicho divertido.

Aunque manejar la jeep es divertido, Esme debe admitir. Está a una altura mayor que los demás vehículos y el ruido del enorme motor le infunde un sentimiento de _poder._ No le sorprende que a Emmett le guste este vehículo.

Ya de vuelta en Helen, hace una parada en el refugio de camino al negocio de Alice. Hannah quería comprar ropa de maternidad para aprovechar que la voluntaria del refugio cuida a los niños, y Esme le ofreció llevarla. Habiéndola llamado antes de llegar, Hannah la está esperando en el porche. Cuando se acerca, Esme nota que el embarazo se le empieza a notar, sobre todo en ese modo de caminar que más adelante será aún más obvio.

—¿Qué demonios? —dice Hannah al abrir la puerta y subirse al auto con Esme. —¿De quién es esto?

—De Emmett, el esposo de Rose. Ya lo conoces.

—Oh, sí… el grandote. Es agradable.

—Lo es.

—¿Dónde está tu camioneta?

—En la tienda de Alice. No cabíamos tres personas y el equipaje ahí, así que Emmett y yo hicimos un cambio por la mañana. Él está a cargo de la tienda por ahora.

Hannah ríe. —La idea de un hombre en una tienda de accesorios para mujer es bastante graciosa—. Luego abre su bolsa para sacar una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¡Ah, ah! —Esme la regaña.

Hannah bufa y rueda los ojos… pero los guarda. —Dios. Eres igual de mala que tu hermano.

—Tiene razón, sabes. Tu bebé no necesita nicotina y alquitrán.

Esme pone la jeep en reversa, pero Bella sale de la oficina y le hace una seña. —¡Hey!

Esme baja el vidrio de su ventana. —¿Sí?

—¿Me podrías llevar? Se supone que Rose iba a traer los libros del refugio de la tienda de Alice, pero le llamaron de la corte y tuvo que irse directo hacia allá. Emmett me puede traer de regreso.

Esme casi sugiere que Emmett deje los libros más tarde, pero sabe que Bella prefiere hacer las cosas ella misma y no dejar que otros las hagan por ella sólo porque es más conveniente. Sin embargo:

—Emmett no regresará enseguida. Planeamos ir de compras y él debe cuidar la tienda.

—Está bien—Bella le muestra una carpeta llena de papeles. —Puede trabajar en estos balances ahí, y necesito los números de medio mes antes de que mande a Maddie a comprar abarrotes. Sale de clase a las 2:50, así que debo hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Esme se detiene y ayuda a Bella a subir al asiento trasero, luego sube la silla mientras Hannah le cuenta a Bella de su última visita al obstetra. El camino a la tienda no toma mucho tiempo y Esme se estaciona en el estacionamiento trasero al lado de su propia camioneta. Ella y Hannah le ayudan a Bella a salir, pero con Bella en la silla, tienen que caminar hasta la puerta principal en el frente porque la puerta trasera tiene escaleras. Serán quizá unas cuentas escaleritas, pero escaleras son escaleras.

—¡Hey, chicas! —Emmett las llama, luego se dirige a su cliente. —Si me disculpa unos minutos—La cliente sólo asiente, un poco divertida por ser atendida por alguien que se ve más adecuado para aconsejar sobre deportes que sobre lana y diamantes de imitación.

Evitando golpear las mesas, Emmett llega con Esme, Hannah y Bella.

—Qué bueno que llegaron. Alice no me dijo que habría tanto movimiento en la temporada navideña—. Se ve un poco asustado, y Esme contiene una sonrisa. No puede evitar divertirse con la situación.

—De hecho, Em. Iba a llevar a Hannah de compras así que pasará otra hora o dos antes de que regresemos—los ojos de Emmett se ensanchan. —O _tú _podrías ir con Hannah a comprar ropa de maternidad y yo cuido la tienda.

—Ah, pues, em…—Ve a Hannah, luego a Bella, quien Esme nota está intentando no atacarse de risa. —Creo que tú serías mejor ayuda para eso. Digo, tú estuviste embarazada también y todo eso. Yo nunca he estado embarazado.

—Si lo estuvieras, Rose se sorprendería bastante—Esme le dice, luego se deshace de risa.

—Yo estaré aquí también, Em—Bella le dice, mordiéndose los labios. —Te salvaré de la maldad de la joyería hecha a mano y las enormes y malas bolas de estambre.

—No son las bolas de estambre lo que me preocupa—Emmett susurra un poco molesto, aunque siendo que él acosa a todo mundo, no puede quejarse cuando lo acosan a él. Aquel que vive de la guerra, morirá en la guerra, piensa Esme. —Rose no pudo venir por los libros—Bella está explicando—así que vine a recogerlos. Cuando Hannah y Esme terminen, puedes llevarnos de nuevo al refugio.

—Está bien—dice. —Sólo déjame ir a las mazmorras de Jasper por un libro o algo. No pensé en hacerlo antes de que se fueran en la mañana.

—Claro—dice Esme—mientras tanto atenderé a tu cliente.

Emmett desaparece en la parte trasera, sus pesados pasos en las escaleras escuchándose mientras Esme cruza hacia la parte de la tienda donde la cliente, muy bien vestida, se encuentra. Hannah se sienta en un banco detrás del mostrador para esperar mientras juega con una bola mágica de juguete que Alice tiene ahí. Fue un regalo/burla de Edward de hace años. Bella se ha ido a la oficina de Alice detrás del contador, excavando entre montañas de papeles, buscando los libros del refugio.

Esme escucha el sonido de su teléfono alertándola de un nuevo mensaje de texto, pero está en su bolso en la parte trasera de la tienda, y un humano no podría escucharlo de donde ella está. Espera que no sea nada urgente. Continúa hablando con la cliente hasta que Hannah dice:

—Esme, tu bolso está haciendo ruidos.

—Oh, es mi teléfono—Esme pretende estar sorprendida. —Discúlpeme un momento—y corre a donde lo dejó detrás del mostrador hace un momento. De reojo, puede ver a tres hombres cruzando la calle, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la tienda, o quizá sólo a la acera. Vestidos con gorras de baseball y franela pesada de invierno, no se ven como gente que compraría en la tienda de Alice, pero quizá buscan regalos para sus esposas o novias. Sacando el teléfono de su bolso, lo ve rápidamente. Alice. Esme deja de respirar.

El mensaje es escueto. Tiene que ser porque Alice está en un _avión _en camino a Mississippi. Seguramente no quiso arriesgarse a hacer una llamada y la vieran.

_Corre. Arma en la jeep. _

Eso es todo. Alice confía en que Esme recuerda los detalles de la visión: Esme con una escopeta, asustada pero determinada.

Esme está en la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo que escucha la campana de la puerta principal sonar. No tiene tiempo para preocuparse de si Hannah o la cliente la vieron prácticamente desaparecer. En segundos, está en la jeep y tiene la puerta abierta de par en par, sin molestarse en quitarle el seguro. La escopeta de Emmett está en su mano un segundo después, junto con la caja llena de perdigones y pólvora.

Esme creció como mujer del campo. Incluso cuando era humana, podía cargar, apuntar y disparar en menos de un minuto. Había llevado más de unos cuantos gansos para comer, y su padre le decía con cariño su pequeña Annie Oakley. Le toma tres segundos como vampiro el cargar la escopeta. Con el perdigón y la pólvora en una mano y la escopeta en la otra, está dentro de la tienda justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo empiezan los gritos.

**Nota: Este no es el capítulo completo. Pero supuse que peor es nada. Me ahorraré mis razones, pues son muchas. Pero no tengo intención de dejar esta historia incompleta. Intentaré tener la segunda parte del capítulo lo más pronto posible. Disculpen la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Lilia**


	51. Capítulo 50 Parte II

—¡Al suelo todos, y cállate vieja asquerosa! — se escucha un sonido mojado como de un puño golpeando `piel.

Otra voz dice: —Mueve tu traserote de aquí ¡Cómo te atreves a ocultarme a mi bebé!

—Baja el arma, por favor. Baja el arma—la voz de Bella. Calmada pero temblorosa. —Nadie aquí está peleando contigo. Nadie necesita ser herido.

Esme entra de golpe por la puerta trasera, con la escopeta ya lista, apuntando sólo por el sonido de las voces de los hombres. Puede escuchar a Emmett corriendo por las escaleras detrás de ella.

—¡Suéltala! —dice.

En vez de eso, el hombre de en medio, el que tiene la pistola, se ríe. —Miren eso. Una mamacita madura con una escopetilla. Cuidado con cómo agarras esa cosa, mamita, o el disparo puede hacer que caigas sobre ese culo tan rico.

—Primero que nada, esta es una New England Pardner de un cañón calibre 12, idiota, no una escopetilla. Y en segundo lugar, puedo darle a un venado en el corazón a cuarenta metros de distancia . Ahora, ¿quieres ver lo que puedo hacer contigo a cuatro?

Las expresiones en las caras de los hombres cambian profundamente. El delgadito que tiene a una Hannah pálida de miedo, se ve más nervioso que seguro de sí mismo, y el otro levanta ambas manos.

—¿Qué le parece si mejor, eh, nos regresamos por donde vinimos? Vente, Brady. Esto no es lo que pensé que sería.

—Cállate, marica—Brady, el de la pistola, tiene el rostro rojo de coraje porque ha sido desafiado, tanto por Esme y luego por sus amigos. Esme no cree que esté borracho, aunque sospecha que ha estado tomando a pesar de que es sólo mediodía.

Está consciente de que Emmett está detrás de ella… sólido y más grande que cualquiera de los otros tres hombres, gruñendo tan bajo que no se puede escuchar. La cliente asustada está bocabajo cerca de la puerta, con las manos en la cabeza y sollozando. Bella se mantiene quieta y aún detrás de Esme, pero Hannah está empezando a forcejear, resistiéndose a los apretones del hombre delgado.

—¡No puedes estar cerca de mí, bastardo maldito! —l dice a Brady. —¡Hay un interdicto en contra tuya!

La lucha de Hannah desconcierta a Brady. —¿Y a mí qué me importa un puto papel?

—¡La policía hará que te importe! —le grita Hannah.

—Hannah…—Bella intenta calmarla.

Hannah no está escuchando; tampoco Brady. —¡Estás embarazada y ni siquiera me dijiste! —le reclama. —¡No tienes el derecho de esconder ese bebé! ¡Es mí bebé!

—¿Cómo sabes _tú_ que es tuyo? —le contesta con odio.

—¡_Puta _manipuladora! —Con el rostro rojo, pasa la mira de su arma de Esme a Hannah. —¡Estoy _tan _ cansado de ti y de tu mierda!

Con vista de vampiro, Esme puede ver el movimiento infinitesimal de su índice en el gatillo. Afortunadamente optó por un arma grande, la clásica Colt 45, que requiere de mucho esfuerzo para activarla. (Arma grande, pene pequeño, piensa ella.) Y en ese momento, él se transforma en Charles. Se transforma en Royce. Se transforma en todo hombre que alguna vez levantó su mano con enojo y violencia para dañar a alguien más pequeño que él. Pero esta vez, está armada. Esta vez, tiene poder. Esta vez tiene el arma, y es más sólida que sus miedos, o su pasado.

Jala el gatillo.

El doble sonido de dos armas disparándose ensordece dentro de la pequeña tienda. Después viene el grito de agonía del hombre que está de repente en el suelo con la mano presionando el revoltijo de hueso, cartílago, músculo y sangre que antes era su hombro.

Mucha, mucha sangre. —¡Dejen de respirar! —Bella le dice despacio a Esme mientras los ayudantes de Brady entran en pánico y huyen. La cliente está gritando otra vez. Emmett se aventó para mover a Hannah, sacándola del camino de la bala de Brady, terminando sin daño alguno.

—¡Váyanse! —dice Bella—Esperen afuera. Esme se apresura a obedecer, Emmett siguiéndola. De hecho, Emmett es mejor que Esme para resistir sangre, pero _tanta _ sangre sería demasiado para resistir a menos que seas Carlisle, Rosalie o Edward.

En el estacionamiento, Esme puede respirar de nuevo. Emmett va detrás de ella con Hannah en sus brazos. Hannah parece estar en shock y estar bien con que la muevan, sin registrar en su sistema lo fácil que Emmett la mueve a pesar de su peso de embarazada. Esme está temblando, y aún carga la escopeta. Parte de ella se siente poderosa por haber podido proteger a alguien más. Parte de ella se siente aterrorizada y algo avergonzada de haber hecho lo que hizo.

—¿Cómo pudieron encontrarla? —Emmett dice con enojo.

—No sé—responde Esme—Pero la tienda es la cara oficial del refugio. Su localización no es un secreto.

—¿Pero cómo pudieron saber que estaría en la tienda _hoy_? ¿Y por qué Alice no vio esto?

—No sé—Esme dice de nuevo, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia por mencionar a Alice sin pensarlo. Afortunadamente, Hannah está tan dentro del shock que no se da cuenta… o no le importa.

Y sobre el "cómo," Esme se resiste a creer la respuesta obvia: que alguien en el refugio soltó información. Porque seleccionan con cuidado a los empleados y voluntarios, requiriéndoles que tengan entrenamiento, que firmen contratos de confidencialidad, y que nunca, jamás compartan con nadie fuera del refugio los nombres de los residentes o sus paraderos y salidas, por si llegara a oídos equivocados. ¿Habrá llegado a oídos equivocados hoy? ¿O habría sido pura suerte?

Se quedan afuera por tres minutos antes de escuchar las sirenas—policía y ambulancia. Emmett trata de poner a Hannah de pie, pero ella se aferra a él. Finalmente se conforma con sentarse de lado en la puerta abierta de la Jeep. Debe por lo menos dar indicios de debilidades humanas como el cansancio.

—Perdón por lo de la puerta—le dice Esme.

—Rose lo puede arreglar—le responde.

No hablan de lo que acaba de pasar… lo que podría significar para su futuro en Helen.

Los vampiros no deben atraer atención de más a sí mismos y Esme no está segura de lo que los Volturi podrían decir acerca de esto, especialmente si llega a alguna cadena de noticias fuera de la local. En estos días del Internet, historias raras y locales pueden ser recogidas e infladas a proporciones nacionales cuando canales de noticias como CNN están buscando qué decir en un día sin muchas noticias. Es lo último que necesitan. Han podido hacer lo del refugio porque es lo suficientemente pequeño y escondido como para no llamar mucho la atención. La mera idea del refugio está en los límites de lo que los Volturi consideran permisible… pero Esme no se arrepiente de haberlo abierto, incluso ahora con un hombre herido por ella revolcándose en el piso de la tienda de Alice.

Por lo menos lo hirió con un arma perfectamente humana. Incluso está registrada. Nunca se había sentido mejor con tener todo lo que se pueda en regla la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bella parece en la puerta trasera. —La policía está aquí—les dice, luego, en un susurro que sabe que sólo Esme y Emmett pueden escuchar, agrega: —Les dije que Hannah no estaba en condición para regresar adentro, y que Esme es muy sensible al olor de la sangre… así que vienen aquí afuera a entrevistarlos.

Esme asiente con la cabeza, agradecida, y Bella desaparece dentro de la tienda mientras dos oficiales uniformados de la policía salen para tomarles la declaración. Tres minutos después llega Carlisle. Se ve asustado y abraza fuertemente a Esme. No cree que es completamente un acto para la policía. —¿Estás bien—le susurra al oído.

Esme sabe que se refiere a lo psicológico, no a lo físico, y asiente abrazándolo también. Es su roca, y deja que el miedo que tiene dentro salga. —Lo siento—le susurra—creo que eché todo a perder.

—Todo va a estar bien—le responde. —Superaremos esto. Y el chico no está muerto.

—Claro que no está muerto. Le disparé justo donde quería—le dice Esme, molesta a pesar de su miedo.

Carlisle ríe.

La policía les pide que los acompañen a la estación. La ambulancia ya se ha ido al hospital con Brady herido. Esme no está arrestada, la policía se los confirma cuando Emmett les muestra la papelería del arma que mantiene siempre en la guantera. Tiene la pinta de cazador y la papelería está al día, así que la policía no tiene por qué sospechar nada. Carlisle no suelta a Esme en ningún momento. Gracias a Dios, este día ha sido el típico día nublado.

En la estación, Rose se encuentra con ellos y los acompaña al interrogatorio. Esme desearía que estuviera ahí Edward, Alice o Jasper-cualquiera de sus familiares con dones especiales-pero tendrán que hacer esto sin ayuda de más que sus sentidos de vampiro. Esme le pone atención a los latidos de los corazones de los policías. No parecen estar elevados para nada mientras la interrogan a ella, a Emmett y a Bella, ni se ven nerviosos. De hecho, las preguntas son bastante rutinarias. A Brady lo han arrestado antes, tiene una orden de la corte que le impide acercarse a Hannah, y se sabe que es impulsivo, mientras que el record de Esme está completamente limpio al igual que el de Emmett. Los cómplices de Brady fueron arrestados hace no mucho; de hecho, uno de ellos se entregó, sintiendo que le darían una sentencia más corta si cooperaba. No sabía que Brady tenía un arma. De hecho, todo el asunto parecía ser un arranque impulsivo. Se enteran de todo esto porque su sentido del oído les permite escuchar las conversaciones de los pasillos.

Según el cómplice cooperador, Brady había recurrido más al alcohol al acercarse las navidades y con su esposa e hijos desaparecidos, así que dos de sus amigos de la infancia habían intervenido para hacerle compañía… sólo para que vieran a Hannah en la calle al salir del restaurante y alebrestarse. No sabía que estaba embarazada. Según su amigo, lo habían seguido para intentar calmarlo. Las cosas se habían salido de control cuando sacó una pistola. Es claro que la policía duda eso de "para intentar calmarlo", pero el resto suena convincente. El testimonio de la clienta también deja claro que los tres hombres habían entrado a la tienda gritando amenazas, y que la pistola había sido sacada casi inmediatamente, así que Esme había actuado en defensa propia.

Edward llega un poco después de la puesta de sol. Dada la situación—que su "hermana" le había disparado a un hombre—el hospital lo había dejado marcar su guardia del martes como media guardia. A Hannah se le permite regresar al refugio para estar con sus hijos, una policía la lleva después de que Carlisle la examina para estar seguro de que su bebé esté bien. Pero el resto debe quedarse para firmar sus declaraciones. Edward abraza primero a Esme, luego a Bella, luego incluso a Emmett.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta en voz alta a Esme mientras lo toma de las manos. Puede leer su mente, claro, pero es importante mantener las apariencias por los policías que los observan.

Asiente y dice: "Sí." Por el momento, están sentados en sillas duras puestas ahí para las declaraciones, pero la puerta está abierta y les han proporcionado café (sólo Bella está tomando). Es claro que no los están deteniendo bajo ningún cargo, algo que Edward les confirma en una voz suave y rápida.

—Están terminando el papeleo para que lo firmen, luego los dejarán ir. No ven más en el asunto que lo que aparenta ser, un esposo loco, celoso e intoxicado asalta a la esposa embarazada a pesar de la orden de la corte, y le disparan por lo que hizo. Irá a la cárcel, ustedes serán liberados.

Esme asiente con la cabeza y siente que se le doblan las rodillas de alivio; Carlisle la sostiene. Nunca había tenido problemas con la ley, y con justificación o no, no le ha estado cayendo bien la situación.

—¿Los Volturi…?—pregunta.

—No sé—responde Edward. —Hablé con Alice, pero no ve que pase algo especialmente negativo a la familia después de esto. Lo que quiero saber, sin embargo, es ¿por qué no lo vio todo desde un principio?

—Decisión de último minuto de Brady, al parecer— dice Carlisle, pero algo alerta a Edward, y Esme ve cómo su rostro se _endurece_ al captar algo en la mente de alguien.

—Sí lo vio—Edward contesta. —¿Lo vio y no me _dijo?_ ¡No me dijiste! —Observa fijamente, ojos abiertísimos, a Esme. —¡Por qué no me dijiste!

—Shhh—le advierte Carlisle. Emmett y Rose se ven alarmados, e incluso Bela se ve preocupada. No podrá escuchar claramente lo que dicen, pero puede leer su rostro y su lenguaje corporal.

Se acerca a él. —¿Edward?

La ignora y Esme puede _sentir _cómo asalta a su mente tratando de robarle la conversación que tuvo Alice el jueves pasado en el bosque. —Cómo te atreves a no decirme algo así.

—¿Decirte qué? —pregunta Bella.

Edward está demasiado enojado para contestarle. Está abriendo y cerrando su puño.

—Ya pasó—Esme le dice, tratando de calmarlo. —Ya pasó y nada malo ocurrió. Bella está bien. Nunca estuvo en peligro, de hecho.

—¿Peligro? —Bella sólo se ve confundida.

—Necesito aire—Edward dice, dándose la vuelta y saliendo tempestuosamente, dejando a todos viéndole la españda.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —pregunta Bella con sospecha en su voz.

Esme respira. —Lo explicaré en el coche—dice, el sentimiento de desgracia inminente de nuevo presente. Pero no será la policía, ni Brady, de quien tendrá que preocuparse, por lo visto.

Notas de la Traductora: Oh, Dios. No tengo más que decir más que agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen pendientes a esta historia. Y a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, a quienes debo advertirles que aunque tengo las mejores intenciones de actualizar seguido, a veces pasan meses sin que actualice, y a veces sólo días… Soy impredecible, lo siento… Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	52. Capítulo 51 Parte I

Esme y Rose se turnan para explicarle a Bella la visión de Alice en el camino a casa de Rose. Emmet y Carlisle están en el coche que Alice le prestó a Carlisle. Una llamada de teléfono los interrumpe al principio de la conversación, y Esme, que no maneja, lee el mensaje de texto sin comentar acerca de él, y cierra el teléfono. No dice quién es o cuál es el mensaje. Probablemente es Alice, y Bella quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace. Hay cosas más importantes en su interés.

Bella se siente traicionada, aunque su lado objetivo reconoce la razón por la que no le dijeron a Edward. Al parecer, Alice había visto que Edward la sobreprotegería, llevando a Bella a distraerse. Pero…

—No soy propensa a reacciones impulsivas, ¿saben? Y también entiendo cómo funcionan las visiones de Alice-existe la posibilidad de varios resultados en el evento. Pudieron haberme dicho.

—Alice no pensó que valía la pena preocuparte hasta que la visión fuera más clara—explica Rose… otra vez.

—Y apenas fue en el aeropuerto esta mañana cuando me dijo que presentía que pasaría algo pronto—Esme agrega. —No tuve tiempo a solas contigo hasta _después_ de que pasó.

A pesar de sentirse en shock, Bella se siente también con ganas de dar lucha. —¿Pero me hubieras dicho si hubiéramos tenido tiempo? —Esme no responde inmediatamente y Bella dice. —Eso pensé. —Esme no le refuta, sólo se muestra sin ganas de seguir defendiéndose. Rose no dice nada, manteniendo su mirada en la carretera, su postura tensa y enojada, pero Bella entiende que es por culpa. Rose se da cuenta de que debió decirle a Bella.

—Ahora sé por qué me preguntabas qué quería hacer en el caso de que Edward me mordiera—Bella le dice a Rose. —No era la mordida de Edward lo que temías, ¿verdad? Era esto.

—Sí—admite Rose, su voz tersa.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si me hubieras dicho exactamente lo que pasaba, mi respuesta hubiera sido diferente?

—¿Hubiera sido diferente? ¿Qué hubieras respondido si lo hubieras sabido todo?

—Hubiera dicho que sí—Bella está sorprendida por su propia certeza, sin reducir la certeza por la sorpresa. —Querría cambiar. No estoy lista para perder a Edward.

Rose no responde inmediatamente ni mira a Bella, sólo asiente firmemente con la cabeza. Finalmente dice: "Es algo discutible."

—Aparentemente— Bella le responde.

No vuelven a hablar; no es un silencio cómodo, pero afortunadamente, la casa de Rose está sólo a algunas cuadras.

Edward está ahí en la entrada, recargado en su Audi con los brazos y tobillos cruzados. Se sigue viendo furioso. Bella entiende ahora por qué, y ahora está en su puesto antes de que Rose pueda detener el coche.

—Ven—le dice y abre la puerta, adelantándose para cargar a Bella. —Nos vamos.

Esme se ve en shock. Rose se ve furiosa y se sale del coche también, azotando la puerta. Se apresura a rodear el coche para enfrentar a Edward con Bella en brazos.

—Mira, pedazo de TONTO. ¡No tienes el derecho de sólo cargarla y llevártela! ¡No te PERTENECE!

—¡Nunca dije que lo hicera! —Edward le grita como respuesta, casi ensordeciendo a Bella, que hace una mueca de dolor. —¡Pero por lo menos CONFIO en ella lo suficiente como para decirle de una visión que puede significar vida o muerte para ella!

—¡Oh, CLARO, santísimo IDIOTA! —Rose lo golpea en el hombro son su uña roja. —¡Dime TODO tu discurso! ¡La DEJASTE hace diez años porque tú, en tu divina sabiduría, creíste que era lo MEJOR para ella! ¿Cómo se siente estar en el otro lado de la moneda, Edward? ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar nada!

—¡Aprendí de mi error! —le responde en otro grito.

—¡BASTA! —Bella grita… deteniendo tajantemente la pelea entre los dos. —Edward, por favor, bájame… a mi silla—. Con el rostro humilde, Esme ya tiene la silla fuera y abierta para ella. —No soy una muñeca.

—No pensé que lo fueras—susurra, pero inmediatamente cumple su petición.

Ya en su silla, Bella la voltea, mirando con ira a su nuevo esposo y a la mujer que se ha convertido, para su gran sorpresa, en su mejor amiga. —Miren, los amo a los dos, y creo, con todo mi corazón, que _ambos_ quieren con absoluta decisión lo que es mejor para mí porque ambos tienen almas grandísimas y son los protectores más apasionados que conozco—. Eso los hace parpadear con sorpresa, pero es verdad. Edward y Rose son dos caras de la misma moneda, y de repente entiende _por qué _ha aprendido a amar tanto a Rose. Es como Edward en todo lo que importa.

—Estoy enojada, Rose—dice. Se ha percatado del segundo carro estacionándose detrás del Tesla de Rose. Emmett y Carlisle. Salen del coche y se acercan con cuidado, a sabiendas de que hay un enfrentamiento en proceso. Carlisle se va al lado de Esme, pero Emmett es sabio en mantener su distancia con Rosalie, optando por pararse detrás de Bella, que los ve de frente a ambos.

—Me lastimaron—Bella continúa, y su voz se rompe. Es más efectivo que la ira porque el rostro de Rose se cae. Empieza a moverse hacia Bella, pero ella le levanta una mano, deteniéndola. —Confié en ti. Me decepcionaron, tú y Alice, y Esme—voltea la cabeza—¿Emmett? —el aludido sólo agacha la mirada. —Todos sabían.

—Carlisle no sabía. —le dice Esme despacio. — No lo culpes.

—Edward—dice Rose apuntándolo con la mirada—se hubiera exaltado si le hubiéramos dicho. Alice dijo que se pondría sobreprotector, lo que te enfadaría, y tendrían una pelea muy seria.

—¡No hubiera…!

—¡Sí hubieras! —Rose lo interrumpe. —¡No nos digas que no! ¡Alice lo vio! ¡Y TODOS sabemos cómo eres!

—¿Y eso te da el derecho de no decirle a Bella?

—¡ALTO! —grita Bella. Se siente _a punto de explotar. _Antes de que continúe, un teléfono suena. No está segura de cuál es hasta que Edward saca el suyo y lo ve con los labios apretados.

—_Alice_—le dice al aparato, abriéndolo. —Tú….— se detiene, escuchando por un momento, luego exhala fuertemente, pasándole el teléfono a Bella.

Sorprendida, lo levanta hasta su oído. Las primeras palabras que escucha son: "Lo siento tanto. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!"

A pesar de que sabe que Alice puede ver exactamente cómo hacer las cosas para erradicar su enojo, funciona. Una disculpa sin explicaciones, sin excusas, es exactamente lo que Bella necesita escuchar, y es exactamente lo que Alice le da. —Te quiero—continúa, y Bella puede escuchar en su voz las lágrimas que no puede derramar. —Y confío en ti… de verdad que sí. Lo siento mucho, es sólo que… no quería asustarte hasta que supiera más. Estaba esperando una visión más clara. Debí haber pensado mejor.

No pide absolución. Así que Bella se la concede. —Lo sé—dice. Es reticente. —Sé que no lo hicieron con mala intención.

—¡Claro que no! —Bella escucha a alguien hablar detrás de Alice y Alice responde rápidamente antes de decir al teléfono: "Jasper me está diciendo 'te lo dije.'"

En contra de su voluntad, Bella sonríe. Puede ver que todos los Cullen escuchan su conversación, así que pregunta. —¿Qué ves ahora, Alice? La verdad.

—Nada—responde Alice. —Nada más. Vi como sucedía todo en ese momento, claro, bueno justo antes de que pasara. Estaba en el avión. No podía llamar. Saqué mi teléfono de todos modos y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Esme. La azafata no me vio.

Bella ve a Esme, que sólo asiente. Esme había mencionado eso antes.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿ No has visto nada desde entonces?

—Nada más… lo juro por un montón de Biblias. Asumiendo que eso cuenta para los vampiros.

Detrás de ella, Emmett se ríe, pero ni a Rose ni a Edward-ni a Carlisle ni a Esme- les parece gracioso. —Bueno, —Alice le dice— pero no quiero que los culpes a ellos. Les dije que no te dijeran nada.

—Gracias, Alice—dice Bella, —pero Rose, Esme y Emmett siguen siendo adultos y deben hacerse responsables de sus propias decisiones. Sólo… nunca me vuelvas a ocultar una visión, Alice. Aunque sea algo malo. Te puedo perdonar una vez. No puedo hacerlo dos veces.

—Lo sé—dice. —No lo volveré a hacer.

Bella cierra el teléfono de Edward y se lo regresa. No se ve satisfecho, pero se ve menos enojado. Alice, cree Bella, sabe cómo manejar a su hermano. Aun así, como una especialista en comunicación, Bella puede ver _exactamente _cómo está manejando a su hermano (y al resto de ellos), así que pierde su impacto. Alice tiene las mejores intenciones, pero Bella cree que aún tiene mucho que aprender para poder entender completamente el nivel y el alcance del engaño que usó aquí.

Edward observa a Bella. —¿Qué quieres hacer? —le responde suavemente. —¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?

Y esa pregunta significa el mundo para Bella. De todos ellos, él, el que en el pasado trató de decidir su vida por ella, es el que le pregunta qué quiere hacer ahora. Si no lo amaba antes, esto lo hubiera sellado. Hasta que la muerte los separe, su corazón le hubiera pertenecido, y más que nunca desearía que él pudiera escuchar el clamor en su cerebro que le dice esto. En vez de eso, lo ve a los ojos, esperando que lo pueda ver ahí- su gratitud, su afecto, su confianza. Ella _sabe _que él le hubiera dicho. Sí, Alice probablemente tenga la razón… la hubiera sobreprotegido. La hubiera molestado. Pero le hubiera dicho. Y al final, esa es la confianza que cuenta. El proteger es normal. Todos queremos proteger a los que amamos. Pero el confiar en alguien con la verdad… eso es aún más preciado, y Edward lo hubiera hecho. El resto de ellos lo hicieron con la mejor intención, de verdad lo hicieron, pero incluso Rose no confió en ella de la manera en que Edward lo hubiera hecho. O no lo hizo. Bella cree que todos aprendieron algo esta noche, y al final, el futuro quizá importe más que el pasado.

—Estoy bien aquí—le dice a Edward, luego rompe su conexión visual para ver a los otros. —No me vuelvan a mentir… no nos vuelvan a mentir otra vez. Lo mismo que le dije a Alice aplica para todos. Sí, soy humana. Tengo limitaciones físicas. Me rompo fácil a comparación de ustedes. Pero si existe alguna amenaza en contra de mí, quiero saber. Incluso si la visión de Alice dice que estoy muriendo… quiero saberlo. Merezco saberlo. Si no me dicen, están robándome mis opciones. Eso no es un favor.

Es Carlisle el que reafirma sus palabras. —Tiene razón—dice suavemente. —Como doctor, he tenido que dar malas noticias acerca de un paciente, pero, con algunas excepciones, es siempre mejor decirle al paciente toda la verdad y los alcances de lo que pasa. No le haces un favor a alguien si lo mantienes en ignorancia. Bella no murió hoy, gracias a Dios, pero si algo hubiera pasado de manera diferente, no hubiéramos sabido qué quería hacer.

—Bella dijo que querría ser cambiada— Rose dice de buenas a primeras.

Eso llama la atención de todos, especialmente la de Edward…

Nota: Mitad del capítulo de nuevo, pero creo que es mejor esto que nada, no? :). Empiezo a tener espacios en los que me conviene más hacer esto que avanzarle a mi tesis, así que espero estar actualizando más seguido, aunque sigo sin prometer nada. Para los que esperaban un adelanto en el capítulo anterior, lo siento. La verdad es que se me olvidó. Pero les puedo adelantar que la segunda parte de este capítulo es acerca de la reacción de Edward ante la antes mencionada decisión de Bella. Quizá esté lista esta segunda parte para el miércoles o viernes de la próxima semana… Espero que sí. Un abrazo fuerte a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Lilia


	53. Nota

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lo siento.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última actualización. Me casé, empecé el doctorado, me mudé a Canadá… Mucho. Lo que quiero decir es que me averguenza haber dejado esto tanto tiempo sin actualización, pero que planeo terminarlo. A finales de abril salgo de (merecidas) vacaciones y terminaré el capítulo que tengo en progreso desde hace… más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir. Seguro he perdido muchos lectores, y me da mucha pena, pero espero que los que sigan ahí me den un mes más para la próxima actualización.

Un abrazo muy grande.

Lilia


	54. Capítulo 51 Parte II

_Breve recapitulación:_

_Bella y Edward están juntos de nuevo_

_Bella trabaja en un refugio para mujeres maltratadas por sus parejas_

_Lleva a Hannah, una de las refugiadas, a la tienda de Alice. Su esposo, Brady, llega con unos amigos, tienen una pistola, se arma un problema, pero Esme interviene y no pasa a mayores. _

_Alice había visto el problema, pero decidió no decir nada, lo que enfureció a Edward, y en cierta parte, a Bella._

_Rose había hablado con Bella, quien le dijo que en caso de emergencia, le gustaría ser cambiada. De esto se acaba de enterar Edward… _

…

—Bella no murió hoy, gracias a Dios, pero si algo hubiera pasado de manera diferente, no hubiéramos sabido qué quería hacer— dijo Carlisle.

—Bella dijo que querría ser cambiada— Rose dice de buenas a primeras.

Eso llama la atención de todos, especialmente la de Edward, quien mira amenazadoramente a Rose. —Esa no es una op…

—¡Eso es lo que ella dijo que _quería, _Edward!

—Rose tiene razón—Bella dice antes de que Edward pueda responder. Él voltea a verla y ella lo mira a los ojos. Es difícil. Edward está claramente molesto y su rostro le suplica que cambie de opinión. Pero ella mantiene fija su mirada. —No estoy lista para perderte. Si tuviera ochenta años, sería diferente… o setenta, incluso sesenta. Estaría lista para irme. ¿Pero mañana? No estoy lista.

Sus ojos dorados se ven oscuros y duros mientras la ve en la noche fuera de la casa de Rosalie. Las luces de seguridad de la cochera marcan claras sombras en su rostro.

—Sé lo que la decisión significa— le dice sin dar marcha atrás. —Ya no tengo diecisiete. Entiendo lo que estoy eligiendo.

Y él baja la mirada. Es su consentimiento. —Sé que lo sabes. Y respeto tu decisión.

La reunión en la entrada de la casa de Rose termina después de eso. Esme y Carlisle se van a casa y Rose y Emmett se van con ellos… quizá porque aún hay tensión entre Rose y Edward, o quizá sólo para darles tiempo a solas. Ya que dejó su turno y no necesita dormir, tendrán tiempo esta noche y la mañana del siguiente día antes de irse a las 3 p.m.

Bella puede notar que sigue extremadamente estresado, pero ella se siente exhausta emocionalmente como para hacerse cargo de él también. Va a tener que ponerse sus pantalones de niño grande po un rato hasta que ella se tome unos minutos para ella misma. Se retira al baño para lavarse la cara y vaciar su vejiga e intestinos, ya que la excusa de baño de discapacitados de la estación era patética. Le había echado un vistazo y se había dado por vencida, aunque Rose la había hecho ir una vez con ayuda, "o la vejiga se podía perforar," le había dicho. Bella odio quedar sin opciones, y quizá debería pensar llevar un catéter con ella siempre, por si acaso. Se ha resistido a la idea por años, pero no es sensato ser tan terca. Sea como sea, se siente mucho mejor cuando sus necesidades humanas han sido satisfechas.

O la mayoría de ellas. Cuando sale, puede oler comida cocinándose y su estómago ruge como respuesta. No ha comido desde mediodía; ya son las 8 p.m. Edward está en la cocina haciendo queso fundido y sopa de tomate. —Sé que te gusta el queso fundido—le dice, escuchándola entrar pero sin voltear.

—Comida de consuelo—le responde y acepta el plato que le lleva. —Gracias.

Come en silencio; él observa. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, se siente un poco extraño que sólo observe mientras ella come, pero tampoco está segura de qué decir. Sabe que los dos deben hablar del tema, pero no puede con otra conversación estresante por ahora. Cuando está casi por terminar, Edward dice:

—Te ves exhausta. ¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararte para la cama?

Ella se da cuenta de que la oferta es tanto para él como para ella. No estuvo ahí hoy, y ahora necesita mitigar la culpa (aunque sea inútil) cuidándola… cocinándole, ayudándola a ir a la cama. Ella ve cómo sus manos están juntas y apretadas sobre la mesa. Quizá no necesite dormir, pero necesita que lo abracen tanto como ella. —Ven a la cama conmigo.

—Me gustaría eso—le contesta.

Alistarse para la cama con ayuda de Edward toma la mitad del tiempo y pronto están en la cama de lado, nariz con nariz.

—Hoy tuve tiempo extra temprano—dice —así que busqué en línea propiedades en venta entre aquí y Atlanta. Sé que sugerí construir una casa para nosotros, pero podríamos salir de aquí más rápido si encuentro una para remodelar—. Después de esta noche, Bella cree que a Edward le urge más encontrar su propio espacio… y no deja de notar que no sugirió que Esme y Emmett hicieran la renovación. Por ahora, Bella duda que quiera pedirles algo.

—No me molesta, Edward. He aprendido a no ser melindrosa con el lugar donde vivo. La mayor parte del tiempo, se tiene que lidiar con lo que se encuentra cuando eres como yo.

—No deberías tener que resignarte. No quiero que te conformes con nada nunca más—dice. —Pero no quiero estar aquí por meses mientras construimos algo desde el principio.

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta la primavera—dice. —Incluso si compraras una casa mañana, nadie trabajaría en ella en _enero. _

—Yo podría hacer el trabajo.

Esto la hace sonreír. —Tienes muchos talentos, pero te confiaría mi cerebro antes de confiarte mi plomería. ¿Alguna vez has remodelado?

—¡He ayudado a Esme! — dice. —Y puedo leer uno o dos libros.

Bella se muerde el labio para evitar reírse. —Eres todo un académico, amor—. Cuando Edward levanta la ceja, Bella explica. —Odias admitir que hay algo de lo que no sabes. Está bien que no seas el más grande sabelotodo del mundo con vida.

—Yo no creo ser…

Lo calla con un dedo en los labios. —No lo pensarás, pero a veces actúas como si lo fueras. Deja que Emmett y Esme hagan lo que hacen bien. Después de hoy, nos deben.

—¡Pero no quiero que nos deban!

—Lo que quieres decir es que no quieres sentirte con alguna obligación hacia _ellos_ por ahora.

Se pellizca el puente de su nariz. —Es lo mismo.

—No realmente— rodea su mejilla con la mano observando su rostro en la oscuridad. A pesar de lo inmóvil que puede verse, sigue siendo un rostro bastante expresivo. —¿no estás seguro de querer perdonarlos, verdad?

—Creería que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sabrían que no deben ocultarnos este tipo de cosas. Bella, ¡pudiste haber_ muerto_ hoy y yo no hubiera estado ahí!

Ese es el meollo del asunto para él. Ella se sentiría de la misma manera de estar en su lugar. Lo jala hacia ella y acomoda su cabeza en su pecho, sobre sus senos, donde pueda escuchar su corazón. Él sólo respira, tratando de calmarse.

—A veces sólo aprendemos de nuestros errores—le dice después de un largo minuto. —Si tenemos suerte, esos errores no nos dejan en una silla de ruedas—. Su voz es irónica, y Edward levanta la cabeza para mirarla como si fuera a protestar, pero ella niega con la cabeza en la almohada. —Te lo he dicho antes, si no me dejas _adueñarme_ de mi error, me quitas el poder de superarlo. Justo como tú tuviste que adueñarte del _tuyo_ hace diez años… y lo hiciste—. Le besa la frente porque es lo único que puede alcanzar. —Gracias, por lo de hoy. Me defendiste a _mí; _no te enojaste porque Alice no te dijo. Te enojaste porque no me dijo a mí. Sé que te vio sobreprotegiéndome, pero me hubieras dicho por qué… y eso significa mucho.

—Claro que te hubiera dicho—suspira y recarga de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada. —Sé que Alice probablemente está en lo correcto. Te hubiera sobreprotegido y te hubieras enfadado conmigo.

—Sin duda. Pero pudimos haber discutido el asunto y limpiado el aire de eso, y hubiera sido mejor que no saber nada por no hacernos pelear. Es lo que Alice necesita entender.

Levanta su cabeza para mirarla, luego se mueve para acostarse a su lado para verla mejor. —¿Necesita entender que tenemos que pelear? —se ve confundido.

—Claro que sí—y ahora están en su área de experiencia. —Edward, la comunicación viene de _muchísimas _formas, incluyendo las peleas, pero es esencial para que funcione cualquier tipo de relación, incluso un matrimonio. Especialmente un matrimonio. Si una pareja _no _está peleando por lo menos de vez en cuando no es una buena señal.

La idea parece sorprenderlo y se le queda mirando, confundido. —Las peleas indican que hay un problema.

—¡No! —dice—Es un concepto erróneo muy común, pero _no _pelear es lo que indica un problema. _Atacar_ a tu pareja es malo. Incluso provocaciones de cierto tipo son malas. Pero las peleas significan que puedes ser honesto con la otra persona. Si nunca peleas, no puedes aprender cómo ser justo. Entonces cuando algo grande viene en lo que no se pueden poner de acuerdo, no hay idea de cómo resolverlo y todo se viene abajo. Pelear es _bueno _ mientras sean peleas saludables… lo que significa que ambas partes sean honestas. Sin manipulaciones, sin tomar decisiones por el otro, sin hacer sentir culpable al otro para lograr algo. Eso es comportamiento pasivo agresivo y es comunicación que no ayuda a la adaptación. Funcionará por un tiempo, pero eventualmente explotará de la mala manera. Las discusiones son _buenas, _Edward… es comunicación saludable mientras se mantenga justa y las malas situaciones se entierren cuando se acabe.

Sus ojos dorados están ocultos. —¿No crees que hay cosas que es mejor no decir?

—No— sacude la cabeza y le quita el cabello de la frente. —En mi experiencia no es el "qué" sino el "cómo" lo que causa sentimientos heridos. Hay buenas maneras de decir cosas, incluso cosas que podrían ser dolorosas… maneras de abrir la comunicación y maneras de cerrarla. Pero si se empiezan a ocultar cosas, especialmente en relaciones de intimidad, entonces… se convierten en un absceso, para usar terminología médica para ti. Se infecta.

—¿Y si no puedes llegar a un acuerdo?

—Entonces es importarte saberlo… confrontarlo y encontrar cómo vivir con ello… o no. Pero pretender que no existe no va a hacer que desaparezca. Si _respetas _a la otra persona, puedes respetar que no estén de acuerdo y que no es estúpida, o loca, o que quiere hacerlo sólo por dañarte. Sólo ve el mundo de una manera diferente.

Sus labios se tuercen. —Mark Twain decía que la diferencia de opiniones es lo que hace posible las carreras de caballos. —La hace reír.

—Exactamente.

—¿Entonces pelear está bien?

—Claro que sí. Espero que peleemos de vez en cuando. O algo va mal.

—Entonces _Alice _estaba equivocada. Si hubiéramos peleado, no me hubieras dejado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Bella estaba sorprendida. —¿Eso fue lo que te dijo por teléfono?

—Um… más o menos.

Bella sonríe y le toca una mejilla. —Te dijo algo más pero sabía que así lo _escucharías, _y te quitó de encima. Esa es la clase de comunicación que no es buena. Creo que tú, yo y Alice necesitamos platicar cuando regrese. Tiene buenas intenciones pero a veces su habilidad de ver el futuro interfiere con su presente.

"Y no, Edward, si me enojo contigo, lo sabrás de mí. Discutiremos y lo resolveremos. Te pedí que me prometieras que no me dejarías de nuevo. Bueno, te prometo que no te haré a un lado sólo porque esté enojada contigo. Sé que me amas, y sabes que te amo. Pero el amor por sí solo no es suficiente. Tenemos que creer en que el otro se quedará o jamás seremos honestos con el otro por miedo de perdernos. Eso es lo que significa un verdadero compromiso, está basado en esa promesa. Te has quedado atrapado conmigo, Dr. Masen.

Y ahí viene la sonrisa de lado que tanto adora.

—No lo querría de otra manera.

Con eso dicho, Bella siente cómo se disipa un poco más de la tensión de esa tarde…al menos hasta que Edward vuelve a hablar:

—Lo que pasó hoy en la tienda de Alice con el esposo de Hannah… ¿es común, verdad?

Después de su discurso, sabe que debe decirle la verdad aunque ésta lleve a una discusión. —Es más común de lo que la gente cree… pero no es tan común como te lo estás imaginando. Sé que te preocupas, y no te voy a mentir, Edward. Estas cosas pasan. La buena noticia es que generalmente terminan con menos sangre que hoy. Probablemente hubiera podido disuadir a Brady de que no hiciera nada si no hubiera sido por la reacción de Hannah. Contener situaciones tensas es a lo que me _dedico_, corazón. Es para lo que me entrenaron.

Edward se ríe un poco y pasa su pulgar por su brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Es obvio que sabes como disuadirme a _mí._ ¿No es eso _manipulación_?

—Listillo. No. Eso sería manipulación si dijera "Pero es lo que quiero _hacer_, y no querrías hacerme infeliz, ¿verdad?" Eso es manipulación porque es usar culpa contra ti. Quiero ser honesta contigo, pero sin hipérbole ni melodrama. Trabajar en un refugio es peligroso. Sí llegan esposos y novios locos que quieren hacer violencia en contra de sus esposas o compañeras o contra los trabajadores del refugio. Es por eso que ellas vienen al refugio, para empezar. Nuestro trabajo en el refugio es re-entrenar a la gente para que solucione problemas sin recurrir a la violencia. Hannah es… está en el proceso. Está mejor, pero aún odia a Brady y sabe cómo hacerlo enojar. Lo verdaderamente triste de hoy es que hemos terminado con una situación que será tres veces más difícil de solucionar. Y mañana, tendré que levantarme temprano e ir a lidiar con eso. Pero es que… me gusta hacer esto, Edward. NO creí que me gustaría, y no soy buena con el lado empático del trabajo del refugio. Pero soy buena lidiando con situaciones malas —estudia su rostro. Su ceño se frunce y ella usa su pulgar para quitarle la expresión— Sospecho lo que estás pensando. Estoy en la silla y eso me hace más vulnerable, ¿no?

—Sí.— La mira a los ojos. —Bella, quieres que sea honesto, pues vamos a ser honestos aquí. No puedes correr. No puedes moverte tan rápido como la gente completamente móvil. Sé lo mucho que _sí puedes_ hacer, y no lo hago de menos, pero…

—No necesitas disculparte; no me he ofendido. Y tienes razón. Pero hoy, estar o no estar en una silla no hubiera marcado ninguna diferencia, ¿o sí? Tenía un arma. Sólo un vampiro puede correr más rápido que una bala. Lo que estoy haciendo es peligroso, pero creo que es lo suficientemente importante para que valga la pena el peligro. Creo en esto. A veces el triunfo supera el peligro.

Su sonrisa es casi irónica. —Por eso te amo. Bueno, una de las razones. Eres más valiente que yo.— Se acerca a besarla. Es un beso suave. —No te voy a detener, Bella. Pero tendremos que hablar con Alice sobre las visiones. Y prométeme esto: Sé valiente, pero no seas imprudente. _Tienes_ a un montón de vampiros a tu alrededor. Déjanos protegerte.

—Oh, claro. Reconozco el peligro. No soy tonta. Si alguien quiere tomar una bala por mí, adelante.

La risa de Edward es cruda, pero es risa. Bella sabe cuánto le cuesta dejarla hacer esto… o más bien, llegar a un punto común entre los dos. No la está deteniendo, pero ella no está siendo terca en cuanto a sus límites.

Ahora ella necesita hacer la gran pregunta; confrontar el enorme elefante rosa que ha estado durmiendo en la habitación con ellos. —¿Qué pasaría si me cambias?— los ojos de Edward se ensanchan y sus labios se abren un poco por la sorpresa. —Rose me dijo que le dijiste que cambiarme no significa que caminaría de nuevo. Pensé que sí.

No responde a su pregunta; en cambio, hace una suya. —¿De verdad quieres ser cambiada? Sé que dijiste que sí, pero Bella…

—No sé— admite. —Creo que lo querría. No estaba jugando cuando dije que no estaba lista para renunciar a ti. El problema es que no estoy lista para renunciar a mi familia tampoco, pero su estuviera muriendo, estaría renunciando a ellos de un modo y otro, así que si ser cambiada significa que me quedo contigo, optaría por quedarme contigo. Pero necesito saber qué pasaría si me cambiaran, antes de saber con seguridad lo que quiero.

Edward asiente contra la almohada. —Quisiera poder darte una respuesta definitiva. NO puedo. Y le dije a Rose que cambiarte no significaría _necesariamente_ que caminaras de nuevo… pero tampoco sería una sentencia de que no. Simplemente no sé, y no estoy seguro de querer tratarlo con esa enorme interrogación ahí.— Se humedece los labios a pesar de que no lo necesita. Es un hábito nervioso que le quedó de sus días humanos. Lo que sea que piense, aún puede actuar y reaccionar como humano. —He estado investigando esto por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque nunca me preguntaste, Bella. Pensé que sería… presuntuoso… de mi parte el decírtelo sin siquiera saber si _querías_ ser cambiada. Y aún así… no ha cambiado mi parecer, de verdad. Preferiría que te quedaras humana. Me _gustas_ humana. Hay tantas cosas…— se pierde en el pensamiento y levanta una mano para pasar un dedo por sus mejillas. —Me encantan tus sonrojos, tus latidos del corazón, tu calor, tus canas, verte dormir, y todas esas cosas tan humanas que te avergüenzan. — Sonríe. —Incluso me gusta que puedas echarte un pedo o eructar. ¡No te rías!— Ella se está mordiendo los labios entre vergüenza y diversión. —Me gustas humana. Si pudiera tener un deseo, sería ser humano contigo. Hacerme viejo y arrugado contigo. Tener diecisiete para siempre suena mejor de lo que en realidad es.

—Oh— dice, sonriéndole. —Odiaría tener diecisiete para siempre. Pero debo admitir que hay ventajas cuando se trata de tu, eh, _vigor._— Bella piensa que si Edward pudiera, estaría sonrojado, pero él la hizo sonrojarse con eso de las "cosas humanas," así que no se siente tan mal. —Pero dejar a mi familia…—se detiene hasta que él le pide que continúe. —Martha… la lastimaría. Perdió a Mark y luego perderme a mí… pero aún tiene a Jada y Rosa. Sé que los hijos no son intercambiables, pero no estaría sola. Y mis padres, soy todo lo que tienen, su única hija. Lidiar con la idea de que estoy en una silla fue suficientemente duro para ellos. Si "muriera," los mataría. Especialmente mi papá. No lo dice mucho, y quizá no hablamos tanto como hablo con mi madre, pero ella lo superaría eventualmente. Podría creer que me verá en el más allá, y además tiene a Phil que la cuide. Pero Charlie… no lo superaría. Y está solo.

Ahora es el turno de Edward de levantar la mano y pararla. —Bella, escúchame. Me gusta que pienses en otros primero. Siempre lo hiciste, incluso cuando apenas te conocí. Pero esto es acerca de _ti._ Tiene que ser sobre ti. No sobre Renee, ni Charlie, ni Martha. No sobre mí. Tú. Así que si _tú_ no quieres ser cambiada, no se hace. No es algo que yo te pediría; no es algo que yo quiera para ti. Pero voy a _hacer_ lo que tú elijas porque, al final, no se trata de mí. Es tu vida.

Y por la segunda vez esa noche, la garganta de Bella se cierra de pura emoción.

—Te amo.— dice, por fin, y sabe que está llorando. El picor caliente en sus ojos la hace parpadear y Edward limpia las lágrimas, tocando una a su lengua para probarla. Si cambiara, perdería eso, y sabe que es una de esas cosas que Edward encuentra preciosas de su humanidad. —Parte de mí quiere quedarse contigo para siempre… la parte romántica. Pero una parte más sabia cree que una vida sería suficiente, e incluso mejor.

—Una vida es todo lo que siempre he querido, Bella. Lo sabes— hace una pausa deliberando si continuar— Te seguiría. Te seguiría cuando termine tu vida.

—Lo sé— dice, y le molesta mucho menos que hace unos cuantos días. Hablar con Rose le ayudó, y si ella quiere que él respete sus decisiones incluso si no son las que él haría por ella, Bella debe hacer lo mismo por él. —Mi alma esperaría por la tuya.

—Si es que tengo un alma.

—Oh, la tienes. Sabes que la tienes, Edward.

—Carlisle me dijo una vez que la mejor prueba de que tengo alma es que me preocupo de no tenerla. No le había creído antes.

… lo que implica que ahora sí cree.

Después de estos intercambios, Bella odia tener que regresar a lo mundano, pero la gran pregunta no fue respondida. —¿Qué sabes de lo que pasaría si me cambias? ¿Por qué el veneno no me curaría?

—Porque la fractura de la médula espinal está sanada.— Se voltea boca arriba, mirando al techo. —Debes entender que esto es mera especulación. Hasta ahora no he encontrado a un vampiro que siquiera se acerque a tu situación, y tampoco Carlisle sabe de ninguno. No somos… no somos muy abiertos en general sobre nuestras vidas humanas, incluso si las recordamos. Sabemos que el veneno cura heridas, o algún otro corte o imperfección al momento del Cambio. —La voltea a ver. —Carlisle me dice que tenía un mal caso de acné. El Cambio lo resolvió a pesar que no tenía nada qué ver con la influenza que me mató. —Bella sonríe ante la idea de Edward con acné, pero quizá no debería estar sorprendida. No es como si hubiera vivido en una era de dermatólogos y ácido salicílico. —Pero, em, otras cosas no cambiaron. —Echa un vistazo hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo y Bella siente su timidez. —Has visto que, em, bueno, sigo circuncidado.

—Sí, sí noté eso.— Mark no lo había estado, pero hay muchas diferencias entre los cuerpos de Mark y de Edward, empezando por el color de la piel, así que la circuncisión no había resaltado tanto para ella.

—El prepucio no creció de nuevo. Como lo dije, la mayoría de nosotros no somos muy abiertos sobre nuestras apariencias o nuestras vidas antes de esta, así que sólo puedo estar seguro de mi propia familia y ninguno de ellos tuvieron alteraciones permanentes en su cuerpo como la circuncisión. Eso es quizá, cómo decirlo, ¿demasiada información?— Se ríe un poco. —Lo más cercano a eso de lo que puedo estar seguro es la fractura en la pierna de Esme que pasó cuando ella tenía dieciséis. Los rayos X del hueso de su pierna aún muestras calcificación de la herida sanada. El hueso está completo, pero no está como nuevo.

Bella entiende lo que dice. —Así que si el daño está sanado, o algo se amputa, ¿no crece de nuevo?

—Creo que es así. Aunque ahora tengo una teoría de cómo poder superar el problema de la fractura de tu espina.

—¿Volver a fracturarla?— sugiere. Parece lo obvio.

—No. No entendemos bien cómo funcionan los nervios del cuerpo y tendría que cortar toda la cicatrización… lo que significaría quitar casi media pulgada de médula espina. ¿Qué tal si no vuelve a crecer, como mi prepucio? El cerebro y la médula son únicos.

—Pero dijiste que la incisión del prepucio había sanado, por eso es que no volvió a crecer.

—Es verdad. Pero de nuevo… no estoy _seguro. _Y no voy a ir a amputarle alguien un brazo o fracturarle la espina, luego cambiarlo, sólo para ver si se sanó. ¡Eso sería muy poco ético!

No puede guardarse la sonrisa. —Es cierto. Pero tenías una teoría, ¿no? ¿una que no requiere volver a lastimarme?

—Sí, es muy similar a lo que curaría LME a final de cuentas.

—Células madre. —dice, por fin entendiendo.

—Células madre—confirma. —Si pudiera introducir células madre en el lugar de tu herida original, durante el Cambio, podrían convertirse en nuevas neuronas. Es por eso que las células madre son tan invaluables, y no sólo por esto. Son indiferenciadas, y pueden volverse especializadas dependiendo de la necesidad. Cuando por fin las podamos manipular, revolucionará la medicina. Hay _tantas_ enfermedades y heridas incurables que se volverían curables… no sólo LME, pero la diabetes, Alzheimers, Lupus…—la emoción en su voz es palpable. —Es por eso que quería trabajar en este campo. Puedo ayudar a cambiar la vida de la gente. La tuya, sí, claro, pero la de otros también. — Se detiene. —Digo, sí, tú me inspiraste, pero…

—Está bien, Edward.— Se acerca para besarlo en la barbilla. —Me gusta que quieras ayudar más gente.

—De todos modos, creo que las células madre son la respuesta. Estamos _tan cerca. _Han hecho tan buenos trabajos en otros países, y ahora que se han levantado las prohibiciones aquí… los trabajos de investigación se están moviendo a velocidad luz. Te veré caminar de nuevo, o por lo menos sentir de nuevo. Lo juro.

La emoción había regresado, y la hace sonreír. Es contagiosa. También hace su decisión más fácil.

—Si pudiera caminar de nuevo como estoy, estaría feliz así.

—Yo también.

—Y si pudiera caminar como vampiro… Supongo que también estaría feliz así. En una emergencia— frunce el ceño.

Él asiente, estudiando su rostro. —¿Qué tal en diez años? ¿O veinte? —se moja los labios de nuevo. —Sé que dijimos que estaría bien si tuviéramos una larga vida feliz. Y lo estaría. ¿Pero qué tal si te da cáncer a los cincuenta? Eso no es mañana… pero tampoco son 70 años.

—No sé— le dice. —No sé que querría hacer. Sé que no querría estar vieja y decrépita e inmortal. ¿Pero cincuenta e inmortal? No es joven, pero no es vieja. Aún así, te verías de la mitad de mi edad.

—Voy a verme de la mitad de tu edad de todos modos si te quedas humana. Y no es tu cuerpo lo que veo cuando te veo… no en verdad. Es tu espíritu.

—Lo sé. Lo mismo de mi lado. No tienes diecisiete para mí; eres único. ¿Podemos… podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él?

—OK. Pero no me importará si tienes cuarenta o cincuenta, Bella. —Sus labios se fruncen.

—No me importa cómo te veas. No es lo que eres… o lo que soy.

—No, no lo es— concuerda, luego se acurruca contra él y deja que la abrace y sobe su espalda hasta quedarse dormida.


	55. Capítulo 52

Bella debe estar en el refugio el día siguiente para empezar a lidiar con el desastre del día anterior, desde lo monumental a lo mundano. No sólo hay medios de comunicación a los que hay que responder y más entrevistas de parte de la ley—sin mencionar las ramificaciones legales—sino que el ataque sorpresa de Brady significa que no se compraron abarrotes y el refugio carece de leche y grapas. Como Maddie está en su última semana antes de los exámenes finales, Bella no puede pedirle que no vaya a clase para ir a la tienda.

–Dios, odio pedirte esto– le dice Bella a Edward buscando la lista del mandado en su portafolio. Se visitó mejor que de costumbre hoy porque sabe que hablará con mucha gente oficial. –Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Edward se arrodilla enfrente de la silla y la toma de las manos, deteniendo su ocupada labor. – ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Ha sido un santo desde que ella se levantó, haciéndole de desayunar, empacando su comida, llevándole la ropa cuando ella se dio cuenta que se había llevado la ropa interior equivocada al baño… y no hubo nada de tiempo para sexo. Él ni siquiera lo pidió.

–Ir de compras– le dice, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. –Ya sé, ya sé… vampiros de compras.

–Está bien– le dice –¿qué necesitas?– Mira a su alrededor en la cocina.

–No es para mí, es para el refugio– le da la lista que hizo ayer mientras esperaba en la estación de policía.

Edwards ve rápidamente la lista.

–¿Alguna marca en particular de cereal?– pregunta.

–Genérica. Compramos con un presupuesto corto– le da la tarjeta de banco del refugio. Su nombre ya está en la tarjeta ya que antes debió usarla para comprar suministros médicos, nunca leche, cereal y azúcar. –No compres nada extra– le advierte. –Es diciembre, así que las cosas están apretadas con las dietas. La fruta fresca más barata, pimiento rojo sólo si es más barato que el verde, etc.

–Entendido, jefa.

No confía mucho en él. Sus ojos tienen cierto _brillo_, pero está desesperada.

–Gracias. Por todo.– Lo toma de la ropa para acercarlo y besarlo. –Perdón por mandarte de compras en vez de pasar la mañana en la cama contigo, pero eres estupendo y prometo recompensarte por esto el viernes en la noche.

Ríe. –Parecía que ibas a cuatro lados al mismo tiempo en la mañana. Es lo menos que podía hacer.– Se levanta.–No tienes que recompensarme, pero esperaré ansioso al viernes de todos modos. Te veo en un rato en el refugio.

Todavía le toma veinte minutos salir de la casa y, qué bueno, alguien fue al refugio la noche anterior a traerle la van para tener algo que manejar. Pasa la mañana en el teléfono y casi no escucha cuando Edward llega con las compras, pero Denise, una de las niñas viviendo ahí, se lo hace notar cuando grita con entusiasmo: "¡Chocolate!"

_Oh, Dios_, piensa Bella, masajeándose la cien. _Compró extras de todos modos._ Debería ser más inteligente que la versión de ella que manda a un hombre (incluso a un vampiro) a la tienda con una lista e instrucciones estrictas a seguir. Mark nunca fue capaz de salir sólo con las cosas de la lista tampoco. Y ahora Bella no puede excusarlo diciendo que lo mandó con hambre.

Entra silencioso y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ella lo mira.

–Compraste extras.

–Pagadas por mí.– Le da los recibos, los dos. –Puedes ponerlo con las donaciones.– Sabe que tienen que llevar un record de esas cosas para la declaración de impuestos, y cuando ve el recibo de la "donación," en realidad no es tanto. Sólo unos treinta y cuatro dólares con unos cuantos centavos.

–¿Qué compraste?

–En su mayoría dulces navideños. Hay niños aquí; necesitan bastones de caramelo.

–Y chocolate.

–Y chocolate.

–Sus madres te van a odiar por la dosis de cafeína.

Edward se ríe y se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio, estirando sus largas piernas. –Pero los niños me adoran, lo que significa que la próxima vez que tenga que examinarlos o vacunarlos, no gritarán tan fuerte. O por lo menos, confiarán más en mí cuando les diga que no va a doler… mucho.

–Los sobornos con azúcar funcionan siempre. Especialmente con los menores de doce.

–Espero que siga funcionando para las de veintiocho.– Saca una bolsa grande y la pone en su escritorio.

–Oooh– gime, apurándose a abrirlo. –¡Trufas rellenas de crema de Linden!

–Pensé que lo necesitarías hoy. Hubiera ido a un confitero de verdad, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y era el mejor chocolate que tenía la tienda.

–Creo que hasta el Hersheys hubiera sido genial hoy. A como van las cosas, quizá me termine esta bolsa antes de mediodía.

–¿Tan mal así, eh?

–No me dejes empezar. Acabo de colgar con Rose. El acta de Brady será leída en cuanto salga de la clínica del condado de Habersham, y lo más seguro es que se le ofrezca libertad bajo fianza.

–¿Fianza?– Edward suena sorprendido

–Rose argumentará que hay riesgo de escape, claro, pero el juez es el mismo con el que tuvimos problemas la vez pasada. Brady será una oveja negra, pero su _familia _sigue teniendo muchas palancas qué jalar.

–¿Qué no es un crimen capital? ¿Asalto con un arma de fuego?

–No, sólo es una felonía de segundo grado porque no fue exitoso. Además, es su primer cargo con armas y la única herida fue a él mismo. La cuestión es si el juez va a dictar una fianza alta, y la respuesta probablemente será no. El interdicto también será reconsiderado y modificado, pero estoy preocupada. Sé que Brady es impulsivo y toma malas decisiones como su rutina. Ahora se está sintiendo aprisionado, lo que lo desespera. Tengo miedo que escape. Pero hablé con Hannah esta mañana, y ella tiene más miedo que vaya a demandar custodia del bebé. No quiere a las niñas, pero querrá a este bebé si es niño. Puede demandar una prueba de paternidad, creo, y tendrá algo con qué pedir al niño… aunque si encontramos al juez indicado, estoy segura que podemos presentar el caso en el que no debe tener custodia y quizá ni siquiera contacto. Llegar a la tienda de Alice con un arma es suficiente argumento para eso.– Su tono es sarcástico. Edward ha estado asintiendo en silencio.

–De todos modos, tenemos que arreglar la situación de Hannah antes de que nazca el bebé, pero una prueba de paternidad podría requerirle que se quede en el condado White, o por lo menos en Georgia. Necesita dejar el estado, preferiblemente muy lejos, y empezar de nuevo. Brady está más arraigado a esta área que ella. –Hace una pausa y estudia a Edward. –¿Podemos hacerle un ultrasonido y saber el sexo del bebé? Hannah está segura que si es una niña, el interés de Brady desaparecerá. ¿Ya tiene cinco meses, no?

–Veintiún semanas. Hablaré con su doctor, quizá ya tiene uno programado. – Se sienta y mira hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que está cerrada. –Puedo hablar con el técnico también. Dependiendo de quién es, podría hacer que ella o él duden un poco y digan que es una niña, incluso si están seguros de que es niño. No sería una mentira tan grave. Determinar el sexo no siempre es tan fácil y si enterarse de que es una niña haría que Brady renunciara a sus derechos…

–Me encanta tu mente retorcida, Dr. Masen. Esperaba que Hannah dijera que Brady no es el padre, a pesar de que está casi segura que sí lo es.

–¿Sólo está _casi _segura?– la expresión de Edward no tiene precio.

–No preguntes. Entre más sepas es más rara la historia.

Se ríe. –Bueno, estaba segura que era de Brady la primera vez que la examiné.

–Aparentemente hay razones para dudarlo. O quizá sólo está tomándose muy en serio las acusaciones de Brady de que estaba teniendo una aventura con uno de los compañeros de cacería de Brady _y _con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

–¿Otros dos hombres?–con la cabeza gacha, se aprieta el puente de la nariz, luego mira a Bella de reojo. –¿Cómo se mete la gente en estas situaciones? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo loco que se ve desde acá afuera?

–Oh, este caso no es tan loco, Edward. Es sólo un poco– levanta la mano para mostrarle una pulgada entre el pulgar y el índice. –He visto peor. El problema principal aquí es que ambos tienen problemas controlando su ira, y carecen de muchas habilidades de vida, pero sólo uno de ellos está tratando de superar eso. Estoy segura de que Hannah está diciendo lo que sea para que Brady se aleje de ella, pero necesito que uno de los consejeros hable con ella, porque declarar una infidelidad puede ser un tiro por la culata en el juicio. Descubrir que el bebé es una niña es probablemente una mejor táctica… asumiendo que pasa eso.

–Tiene tres niñas ya, y la probabilidad de tener un niño disminuyen con la edad… no que esté muy viejo para eso ya, pero es muy probable que sea una niña.

–Crucemos los dedos.

Edward se queda en el refugio hasta mediodía. Juega UNO con algunos de los niños, lo que sorprende a Bella. A Rose le encanta jugar con ellos, pero típicamente el único contacto de Edward con ellos es cuando los tiene que examinar o curarles algún golpe o raspadura, o ponerles alguna vacuna. No es malo con ellos, claramente teniéndoles más paciencia que algunos de sus compañeros de la preparatoria, pero sí les habla indirectamente en ocasiones. Y cuando una de las niñas se hace la valiente y se sienta en su rodilla, sólo se ve raro, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer.

–Creo que tienes una admiradora– Bella le dice más tarde.

Edward se encoje de hombros. –Me sorprende que quisiera acercarse tanto… me recuerda a ti, de hecho. La mayoría de los humanos son atraídos por nosotros, pero mantienen una distancia física. Ella… no lo hizo.

Bella se ríe de él. –Tiene ocho años y tú estás guapo… y eres seguro. Y sí, algunas niñas empiezan así de pequeñas. Espera a que te pida que te cases con ella.

El rostro de Edward muestra dolor. –No sabría cómo responder a eso – sus ojos encuentran los de Bella. –¿Puedo decir que ya tengo a alguien conmigo? ¿Qué le decimos a la gente de aquí?

La sonrisa de Bella se transforma en un ceño fruncido. –Creo que sería difícil pretender que sólo somos amigos. Maddie ya se dio cuenta; asume que estamos saliendo. Quizá eso es suficiente por ahora. No necesitamos ser más específicos, y mucha gente sale junta por mucho tiempo. Puedo darle vuelta al asunto de llevarte con Charlie si eres sólo mi "novio," pero si eres mi prometido o mi esposo, tendría que hacerlo. –Respira hondo. –Tendré que decirle a Martha, supongo.

–Dijiste que te dijo que empezaras a salir con gente.

–Lo dijo. Pero decirme que lo haga a enterarse que lo estoy haciendo… son cosas muy diferentes. Es… muy sabia, pero sigue siendo la madre de mi difunto esposo.

Edward asiente. –Ser tu novio es una buena historia por el par de años que viene. Simplificará mucho pero no causará muchas reacciones. –Se agacha para darle un beso antes de irse. –Sigues siendo mi esposa, en mi cabeza– le susurra.

–Y tú sigues siendo mi esposo–le susurra también.

Considerando todo, los días siguientes pasan con pocos problemas. La cirugía de hombro de Brady sale bien, y aunque necesitará terapia física y probablemente no podrá ya trabajar en construcción, estará bien al final. Afortunadamente para el refugio, las palancas que tenía la familia no funcionaron con la policía. Brady había causado muchos problemas por mucho tiempo. Entre su historial y el testimonio del cliente de la tienda, no se presentaron cargos en contra de Esme. El periódico _The White County News_ pone la noticia dentro, en la parte inferior de la página 5A, en vez de en la parte inferior de la primera plana, como Bella esperaba (ya que en este condado pasa muy poco). Fue suerte, la verdad; las nuevas regulaciones de la Agencia de Protección Ambiental se difundieron el lunes y afectarían todos los parques estatales y nacionales—uno de los cuales estaba a un lado de Helen—así que se les dio preferencia a las noticias nacionales sobre las locales, y tomó suficiente espacio para que la noticia del refugio quedara bien escondida. Aún así, Bella se pregunta si el editor hizo una decisión de discernimiento, poniéndola detrás para no darle tanta atención. Después de todo, llamó a Bella para preguntar si podía hacer una editorial sobre el refugio, y la importancia de ellos en general (sin fotografías para mantener confidencialidad), a lo que Bella accedió agradecida.

El viernes por la mañana, Carlisle pasa a su oficina. Edward quedó de recogerla al mediodía para ir a firmar un montón de papeles, así que se sorprende cuando Carlisle toca su puerta medio abierta y mete la cabeza. –¿Bella? ¿Tienes un minuto?

–¡Claro que sí!– Deja su bolígrafo y sale de su escritorio. No se siente bien sentarse ahí con Carlisle en el cuarto. Impone un respeto único. Él cierra la puerta, se isneta y pone sus manos frente a él, inclinándose. –¿Cómo está Esme? –pregunta Bella.

–Está mejor, gracias por preguntar. Los últimos días no han sido fáciles para ella, pero creo… bueno, no puedo justificar ningún acto de violencia, pero esto fue un evento monumental para su curación, el poder proteger a alguien más que depende de ella. En una manera, fue como si Esme protegiera a la mujer joven que fue.

Bella asiente. Su mente está dando vueltas tratando de descifrar qué trae a Carlisle acá.

–No sigo enojada con ella. ¿Ella lo sabe, verdad?

–Creo que sí, Bella– sonríe levemente. –Pero no estoy aquí por Esme, aunque ambos estamos muy agradecidos de cómo has luchado no sólo por proteger al refugio y a Hannah, sino también a Esme, de la prensa y la policía.

–Esme ha pasado a ser el corazón de este refugio. No estaría bien hacer menos que eso.

Asiente. –Estaría feliz de escuchar eso. Pero lo que vine a decirte es que planeo abrir un consultorio médico general de manera local. El hospital regional está en el condado de Habersham y no quiero ir a Demorest todos los días. Más aún, en esta era de especialización, los doctores generales están haciéndose cada vez menos y más alejados, especialmente en estas áreas rurales. Pero es para lo que fui entrenado originalmente, y lo que aún me gusta más que nada… ser un anticuado doctor familiar. –Baja la voz para que nadie escuche. Bella debe acercarse para escucharlo. –El hecho de que tengo tantos años de experiencia y me he especializado en varias áreas también me permite traer un nivel de cuidado que los doctores generales no pueden tener. Creo firmemente que las comunidades rurales merecen esto al mismo nivel que las ciudades grandes.

Bella está segura de que todo esto es verdad, pero sigue sin saber por qué está aquí. Él le sonríe y le dice:

–Compré un edificio de oficinas a dos millas de aquí por la carretera del condado. Esme y Emmett ya están trabajando en planes para remodelarlo como una clínica con laboratorio y un pequeño quirófano, pero quería que estuviera cerca porque quiero ponerlo a disposición de tus clientes cuando algo se necesite más allá de la limitada clínica que tienen. También me encantaría ayudar a Edward con el trabajo de la clínica aquí. Pienso que este servicio voluntario le ha servido mucho, y no quiero que deje de hacerlo por ningún motivo, pero quiero… quiero tener algo que compartir con él. Hay veces que está en Atlanta pero quizá necesites un doctor cerca, sin tener que viajar media hora para llevar a un paciente a urgencias. Cualquier cuota de la clínica será exonerada, claro. Aunque los seguros médicos gubernamentales hacen eso más fácil estos días.

La boca de Bella está de seguro abierta. Esto es mucho más de lo que pudo haber pedido. El tiempo de voluntario de Edward sólo complementa a su enfermera. Tener a Carlisle a distancia que se pueda caminar (aunque un largo camino), es un envío divino. Y por más que respete la habilidad de Edward, Carlisle ha practicado medicina por más de 150 años. En ese tiempo, no sólo ha sido un doctor general, sino que ha hecho medicina interna, ortopedia, cardiología, endocrinología, oncología, pediatría, y ha sido varias veces la cabeza de salas de emergencias de residentes alrededor del país. Es una enciclopedia de sabiduría médica andante… y gratuita.

–Gracias– dice con completa sinceridad.

Sonríe. –No es absolutamente nada. Bella, no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que tu, Rose, Esme y Alice han construido aquí. Y Emmett y Edward y Jasper también, claro… pero en la mayor parte son mis chicas, si me perdonas el lenguaje anticuado. Es extraordinario. Quiero ayudar. Mi tiempo el ultramar fue una gran bendición. Me siento renovado como médico tanto como ser humano, por decirlo de algún modo, pero uno no tiene que ir del otro lado del mundo para ser de ayuda.

Carlisle empieza a levantarse, pero Bella lo detiene:

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y pedirte tu opinión?

–Claro– se vuelve a sentar.

Bella baja la mirada. –He estado tratando de pensar en algo qué regalarle a Edward de navidad. Tengo una idea, pero…. Quiero hablar contigo de eso, y necesitaría tu ayuda de todos modos. – Carlisle parece curioso y asiente para que Bella continúe. –Es algo que sólo yo puedo darle, y de otro modo, no puedo darle nada que no pueda él adquirir….

–Bella, esa no es la medida de un buen regalo, sabes…

–Lo sé. Y sé que tampoco es qué tan caro sea, pero en verdad quisiera que fuera algo _especial. _Sólo que no estoy tan segura de… ¿la etiqueta?

Carlisle ladea la cabeza. –¿La etiqueta? ¿Te refieres a la etiqueta del tiempo en que Edward nació?

–No. Me refiero a, eh, etiqueta vampírica. Quiero darle una pinta de mi sangre. – Lo deja salir y puede ver qué tanto la sugerencia lo sorprende. –Sé que suena un poco loco, pero la gente dona sangre todo el tiempo para hospitales. Esto sería más, eh, personal, pero no es como si me lastimaría o me costaría mucho. Y para él, sería como darle, no sé, Dom Perignon. Es lo único que puedo darle que sé que realmente quiere, y que sólo yo puedo darle. Sería darle algo de mí misma.

Ha conseguido dejar a Carlisle sin palabras. Espera que no sea de horror ya que sabe que sus políticas en cuanto a beber sangre humana, pero esto no es lo mismo para nada, en su mente. Finalmente, se acomoda en su asiento y dice:

–Bella, eso es… muy generoso– y ella puede descifrar por el tono de su voz que se lo va a negar. –Es también, perdóname, una idea extremadamente mala.– Su sonrisa es incisiva. –Creo que entiendo por qué estás ofrenciendo esto, y es extraordinariamente aceptante de quién es él. Pero sería como ofrecerle una botella de un buen vino francés a un miembro de Alcohólicos Anónimos que se ha mantenido sobrio por 20 años.

Bella siente cómo cae su expresión. –No era mi intención que fuera así.

–Lo sé.– Carlisle se acerca y toma la mano de Bella con las suyas. –Es una oferta hermosa, pero debes entender que sería una tentación terrible. Si probara tu sangre, podría hacerlo entrar en un estado de locura, que podría matarte por el resto. Y eso lo mataría más dolorosamente que una daga en el corazón. Además, está en contra de lo que creemos en cuanto a beber sangre humana.

Suspirando, Bella pasa una mano por su cabello. –Temía que dijeras eso. Sé que no beben sangre humana y por qué, pero esto sería un regalo. No estaría robándolo o matando a alguien. Yo estaría dándola. Me costaría tan poco y le daría algo único.

–Entiendo eso, y es realmente un gesto precioso… en teoría. Pero esto no trata de filosofía, sino de un peligro para ti. Incluso si pudiera beberla y no atacarte instantáneamente, desharía todo el trabajo que ha hecho para estar cómodo contigo. Simplemente la _oferta_ de algo así podría ser demasiado. Estoy seguro que la rechazaría, por lo menos al principio. Pero la idea estaría en su cabeza y se convertiría en una tentación terrible. Eso no sería bueno.

–Una vez me llamó su heroína personal.

Claramente le hace gracia a Carlisle . –Desafortunadamente no es una mala metáfora… incluyendo la naturaleza altamente adictiva de la droga.

Bueno, ahí va esa idea. Bella se pregunta si debería avergonzarse por siquiera pensarlo, pero le dice:

–No tengas vergüenza– seguro notó su vergüenza, o la olió. –Me da gusto saber que lo amas lo suficiente para ofrecerlo; muestra que puedes aceptarlo por quien es. No hay nada de vergüenza en eso. Pero también me da gusto que me hayas preguntado primero a mí. –Carlisle se acerca y le dice –Lo que creo que le gusta más es tu tiempo. Tus caricias. Tus besos. Tu calor humano. Lo has hecho un hombre muy feliz estas últimas semanas… estos últimos meses, de hecho. Antes, sólo lo he visto así una vez… hace diez años en Forks. Y para ser honesto, creo que eso era luz de luna a la luz solar que es su alegría hoy. Se siente completo contigo. Si quieres hacerlo feliz, dale un anillo de matrimonio. Una banda de oro simple, creo. A Edward no le gustan las cosas muy elaboradas. Quizá no lo pueda usar muy seguido, pero significaría muchísimo para él. Quiere usar tu anillo tanto como tú usas el suyo. Que lo graben en el interior con algo para él. Ese sería el mejor regalo, de navidad o de lo que sea, que le podrías dar.

Bella asiente. –Gracias.

–De nada–Carlisle dice. Luego, parándose, se agacha para darle un beso en la frente y se va.

Bella piensa en la plática, luego abre su teléfono para hablarle a Rose:

–Tengo planes con Edward para hoy en la tarde, pero ¿podríamos ir de compras por un anillo mañana en la tarde?


End file.
